


Aftermath

by Gwerinos



Series: The History of Tol Galen [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 215,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwerinos/pseuds/Gwerinos
Summary: After the War of the Rings, Northern Adventures continues. https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677967Best to read Northern Adventures first; it's only 950 pages long.Please note that this is the non Aragorn/Legolas version. I am working on the Aragorn/Legolas version.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel
Series: The History of Tol Galen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655668
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The authors of this work disclaims all and every typo, misspelt words, grammar mistake, double words, missing words, canon mistakes, and every other problem this story might suffer from. This story is written by us for us and posted for your enjoyment, so we don't give a shit. Give us kudos if you like. Comments feed our frenzy.

As Legolas rode wearily back to Minas Tirith beside Aragorn and Gimli and what was left of Gondor’s warriors and the Rohirrum after the battle at the Black Gates, they waited word from Gandalf as he flew over Morder with the eagles to check out the damage and to see if the hobbits survived. 

_ Tauriel. _

_ Yes, my love.  _

_ Aragorn has asked if we would stay with him in Minas Tirith to help rebuild. He has witnessed on more than one occasion what happens when we make love and release the energy. It would help them regrow.  _

_ It would.  _ There was a pause for a time.  _ Do you wish to remain? I have no home without you and where you go I will be.  _

_ There is an area behind the King’s Hall that is gated off from the city where there are two buildings. One is the King’s House, the other is the Steward’s House. You could turn it into a jungle. _

Tauriel smiled.  _ We will make it lush and green. _

_ Thorn would like it there. There would be a lot of work for him in the rebuilding. Will I tell Aragorn yes?  _

_ Yes my love, tell him we will stay and do all we can to help. You realize he is asking us to stay and for you to repeatedly bed me… _ There was amusement in her thoughts. 

Legolas laughed aloud which brought the attention of those riding near him. He glanced at Aragorn. “We will stay.”  _ Tauriel, come ride with us. _

“Thank you my friend.” Aragorn looked relieved along with weary. 

_ As you wish.  _ Tauriel joined them. 

“What’s gotten you so jolly?” Gimli asked Legolas. 

“Well, we won, didn’t we?” 

Aragorn smiled. “And Legolas agreed to stay and help rebuild. There is much cause for celebration.” 

“And you finally have time to learn to ride on your own and you can stop riding with me,” Legolas said. “You know that I can tell when you have fallen asleep leaning against my back.”

The dwarf grunted. This drew laughter from everyone else. 

_ Soon you will start to enjoy his snoring over my touch when you sleep.  _ Tauriel teased, casting a glance at him sideways.

_ I think it time you come out of hiding.  _

Tauriel removed the mask and hood, urging her ride next to his. Without missing a beat she rose in her saddle, leaned over and kissed Legolas. He suddenly stood up on the saddle and jumped onto her horse. He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms about her. He breathed in the scent of her hair as it blew in the breeze. Tauriel leaned her head back against him and sighed contentedly.

For a moment it looked as if Aragorn might fall off of his horse. “Tauriel? But you-” He looked at Legolas. “I heard that you left her…”

“How could I leave my heart to die? I should be angry with you for believing such but it is too long ago and this is a joyous day, for the most part. And I am still amused that Tauriel could follow us all the way from Imladris without anyone noticing,” Legolas told him. 

“Imladris?” Aragorn shook his head. “But - How?”

Tauriel frowned. “You question my skills?”

“No! I just...but - “ Aragorn was now truly speechless. 

“She is both skilled as a warrior and tracker, and her magic allows her to appear as a tree or bush when she so wishes it,” Legolas told him. 

Gimli looked grumpy. “No one is gonna introduce me?”

“This is Tauriel Las Galen, warrior and princess of the Woodland Realm, and my wife,” Legolas told Gimli. 

“Wife?” The dwarf grunted and nodded to Tauriel. “Nice hair.”

Aragorn looked over at them and smiled. “I feel as if a large weight is gone. Life can move forward.”

“How did I control this beastie?” Gimli asked. 

“Just hold the reins and don’t fall off. He knows the way,” Legolas told him. 

Tauriel chuckled and snuggled into his arms as they rode. 

“We’ll camp tonight in Osgiliath. The warriors are too weary to go all the way to Minas Tirith.” 

They all suddenly looked up as the the eagles flew over head. They were low enough for them to see that they had the hobbits. 

“He’ll take them on to Minas Tirith.” Legolas said. 

Tauriel cocked her head. “I can feel the change in the land…It breathes easier and longs to renew itself.”

Legolas looked to Aragorn. “Can you send a rider ahead and let them know we need supplies at Osgiliath? We need to get drunk.” 

Aragorn laughed. “Yes, yes I can.” He called up a rider and gave him orders to ride ahead and warn them of their arrival.

Eomer rode up to Aragorn. “This does not mean that you will be accepted as King of Rohan. But we will devise a treaty between our two kingdoms for trade and should we ever need each other’s aid again.” 

“I thought Eowyn was Queen of Rohan?” Aragorn replied. 

“You have not seen the way she and Faramir look at each other. I do not think she will reside long in Rohan, if she ever returns.” Eomer laughed. 

Aragorn nodded. “I see.” 

“Well, you rejected her. You can’t blame a woman for aiming high,” Eomer laughed. 

“I cannot go against my heart and if she has found happiness that is what matters.” 

“She was to marry Theodred,” Eomor said less merry. “She has seen a great deal of loss.” 

“We have all seen a great deal of loss but now we can look for bright spots in life. I wish her happiness.” Aragorn smiled. 

Legolas kissed Tauriel’s neck. “And children…” Legolas added. 

“Yes, children. I wish everyone children to bring laughter to their lives.” Aragorn smiled at Legolas and Tauriel.

“So many children…” Tauriel whispered.

“Today marks the end of our mourning. It has been one years since our sons died.” Legolas said. 

Aragorn looked as if he might fall from his saddle. “What? Your-” He looked at the pair. “No, but they- how?”

“They were of one soul. Galadion was born too early and had weak lungs. They never developed properly and he could not be far from Ernilion. He died of a lung infection and Ernilion never left him.” 

Aragorn looked heartbroken for them. “You never said- I never asked...I just assumed you left them in Lothlorien…”

“Thorn, the boy you saw that day in Lothlorien, is our great grandson.”

“So, Galadion...he was -”

Tauriel nodded. “And Ernilion was still young. Too young.” She knew what Aragorn wanted to ask but also did not wish to disclose to all around them.

“Our grandchildren and their children live in Rohan. We lost our grandchild Ash in Battle of Helm’s Deep.”

Aragorn looked a little distraught. “I do not know what to say to offer you comfort.”

Tauriel smiled and squeezed Legolas’ hand. “We have each other and forever before us. We need no other comfort.”

“Word will get back to my father that Tauriel still lives. We ask for sanctuary,” Legolas asked. 

Aragorn nodded. “I grant you sanctuary and my protection but why?” He had heard the rumours that said Legolas had rejected Tauriel. He was unsure what that had to do with his father. 

“It is a long story and best not told with so many ears,” Legolas replied. His arm squeezed Tauriel’s waist.

Aragorn nodded. “I look forward to learning all I can but you have my protection, both of you.”

“Thank you, and we will take every opportunity to see to it that the plants and animal life of Minas Tirith returns to normal. We look forward to causing havoc.” 

Aragorn laughed, head back. “I am sure you will thoroughly enjoy it.”

Some waited to be ferried across the river others rode their horses straight in and stayed on while their horses swam. Many others simply swam across themselves or took the smaller boats that didn’t take horses. 

“You need to build a bridge,” Legolas told Aragorn as they entered Osgiliath to find that there was still orcs lurking there. The war was over but the orcs seemed to linger and would need to be hunted down. 

“A bridge. Once we clear the orcs we will have to see that done. It will make trade easier.” 

“Especially if the elves return to Ithilien,” Legolas said. 

Gimli who could not risk trying to stay on Legolas’ horse while crossing the river was waiting to be ferried across and grumbling that he was missing out on the fight. They could hear him from across the river. 

Legolas dropped down from the horse to chas after a small pack of orcs that their arrival had flushed out. The orcs were leaderless and confused now that their master was dead. The most that they could hope for was to hide in the shadows until they were found and killed. 

Tauriel chuckled at the dwarf’s grumblings as she shot off an arrow. If there were any orcs left in the immediate vicinity they were not coming out of hiding so they started making camp and the dead were dragged far enough away to not be smelt, at least by humans. Tauriel and Legolas brushed down their horses and let them loose on the field outside Osgiliath before climbing what was left of one of the towers. They cleaned away the rubble and set their bedrolls down. Neither needed to say what they were thinking. They had been kept apart for far too long for anyone to separate them now. 

“Hungry?” Legolas asked as they looked over the edge at where Aragorn and Gimli were waiting for food to be prepared. 

“Not for food.” 

Legolas looked up. “Clear sky.” Then he looked at her “Tauriel walks in starlight.”

“I have missed my husband and his sweet words…” She reached for him. 

“Lothlorien seems like so long ago,” he told her. 

“Yes, but we have forever in front of us.” 

“Orc hunting, but no more wars.” 

“Yes and days in bed...I demand at least two days in bed with you where we do not leave unless necessary.” She smiled as she wrapped her arms about him. 

“Agreed.” He looked over the edge of the tower. “How can I still love him? I have a mind to piss on their fire.” he told her. 

Tauriel laughed and put her head on his back. “You love him because even though he hurt you, he still holds a part of your heart. And you are friends, brothers in arms. You are closer than others can ever dream to be.” 

“I did not understand that my father thought so low of Galadriel and Elrond and yet he still had contact with them and they seemed at least to be friends. But I think now I do. They are leaders of their people and few other can possibly understand the pressures of their position. Even now, not only do I still love my father, I understand him. I would not do as he has done if I was in his position, but I understand it.”

Tauriel squeezed him. “You understand the world in a way the others down there never will. Even Aragorn, for all he has seen, it is nothing to what you have so far in your life. I hope to make the rest of your life easier. I could not before but perhaps now I can.”

“You always have, my love.” He drew her close and kissed her. He drew her a bit away from the edge so that they could not be easily seen and started undressing her. “Is it too cold for you tonight?”

“I will manage with you near me.” She helped him, easing her clothing off before reaching to undress him. “I have missed touching you. It is hard not to be near you. I do not know how others do it, being parted from their loves..” Tauriel sighed as his fingers brushed her skin when she leaned down to remove his pants.

“We have plenty of time and we are safe here. Orcs would have to get through the entire army to get to us. We can spend as much time as we wish just touching. I miss the softness of your skin, the featherlike touch of your fingertips, the silken feel of your hair. I missed the scent of you. I always feel like I am in a green wood with forest flowers growing all around us, when I am with you.”

Tauriel stood, her hands went to his cheeks. “You will never have to miss any of those things again. And I will never have to be without your lips or the way your hands feel on my body.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. “You smell of the sea...and it is a green wood with flowers when we are together, my heart..we make it so.” Her fingers began tracing along his shoulders. Her eyes moved to follow where she touched. Her lips parted, just a little. Her tongue traced her lips as she let her fingers move down his chest.

“I worry,” he said. “No secrets…” 

Tauriel’s eyes looked up at him. Her fingers stopped moving. “No secrets. Tell me your worries.”

“I worry that I will betray you, that I will give in and seek out Aragorn now that we will be so close.”

“You will.” Tauriel looked away. 

“I don’t want to betray you. But I know my weakness.”

“Your heart belongs to him. I accept that. I do not know if I can let him in our bed again. And in the end it depends on him and if he is willing to lay with you.”

“Would it disturb you if we had sex without you?” 

“I do not know but I know I cannot stop you, will not stop you from the things you desire. I do not know if that will bother me, I do not know if I can have him in our bed. It is all unclear.”

“Aragorn must now marry. A king must have an heir. This is so much more important to humans who live so short a time. Perhaps this will deter us from seeking each other.” 

“I will not be what deters you or stops you. I will manage as things occur.” She still did not look back at him. She inhaled and then sighed. “I do not like that he hurt you. It angers me that you still think of him after what he did but that is not rational or right though. He holds your heart and I will not let my emotions cloud that. It would be wrong of me but I will also not lie and tell you that I am joyous at the thought.”

“Then be joyous at the thought that I love you and we are going to make many babies and live extremely happy lives.” He tilted her head up and kissed her passionately. 

Tauriel rested her forehead on his after the kiss, trying to catch her breath. “After all this time I should be less prone to such emotions...kiss me again and banish them.”

“Perhaps it was wrong of me to interrupt our time together to speak of him, but I want no secrets and with living so close to Aragorn, something might happen.” 

“I would rather you tell me.” Her hands resumed moving down his chest. 

His hands cupped her breast and his thumbs toyed with her nipples. “I love you curves.” 

“I fear they have thinned out a little.” She murmured as her fingers moved across his abdomen from hip to the other in slow precise movements.

“Then we must make them grow again and here,” he ran his hand over her abdomen. “Big with child. A boy with long silver hair. Mischievous and wild.” 

“Not big..I was too big last time.” Tauriel smiled. “Just big enough...We should start working on that as soon as possible. But for the moment..”

“Now?” he teased. 

Tauriel shook her head. “Not yet..I long to touch you before you ravage me…” Her fingers moved down and brushed over his manhood lightly. “I have missed touching you…” Her voice was husky.

“I intend to ravish you several times tonight,” he replied. 

Her eyes met his, her fingers wrapping around him. “Must I contain my energy or can we spread some havoc here? I need to know…” She smiled.

“Wild havoc is the order of the day.” 

“Good.” Her hand began to slowly stroke him. It was as if she was trying to remind herself of each inch of him. Her lips moved to his chest, placing soft kisses. 

Legolas bit his lip as if to quieten a moan but it escaped anyway, rather loudly. 

“What was that?” Gimli asked. “Is there an orc hiding nearby?” 

“I didn’t hear anything..” Aragorn said as he looked at the fire.

“That’s just Papa and Mama having sex,” a young man said as he approached with another older man. 

Aragorn suppressed a laugh. “Yes well, I was trying to be a little more subtle. I did not think everyone needed to know.”

“They can’t hide it,” Forest said. “All the plants start growing and the animals start mating.”

“That is enough, Forest,” The older man said. He bowed. “Your majesty. I am Oak Greenwood of Edoras. Prince Legolas and Princess Tauriel are my grandparents. This is Forest, my son.”

“Come, sit. I have heard that their family had come to Rohan and also fought in the battles. I have known your grandparents for a long time. They are very brave, very skilled warriors. Both of them.” Aragorn gestured to the fire by him.

Spurred on by his noise, her hand moved a little faster though she was in no hurry. Her lips moved, nipping at his nipples and teasing down his ribs. Tauriel looked up at him, his erection in her hand. “Have you missed my hands.” It almost sounded as if she was purring.

“I have missed all of you.” As her hands teased and roamed, so did his. His touch was like warm water flowing over her. 

Tauriel resisted the urge to let him go and melt against him as he touched her. He helped banish the seemingly constant chill that was on her skin. Instead she squeezed his erection and kissed his neck. Her teeth nibbled at the skin there. 

Half withered plants started to strengthen and stand tall. Trees put out new roots. Legolas’ lips claimed hers and his hands slid around to cup her rear cheeks and pulled her against him trapping her hand. “I need you,” he whispered against her lips. 

Oak and Forest sat with them. “I lost my brother at Helm’s Deep.”

“I am sorry. We lost many.” Aragorn looked sad. 

“Is no one else concerned?” Gimli pointed to a patch of grass that was slowly turning green.

“Then take me...I am yours, forever. As often and whenever you wish.” Tauriel reached for his arm, pulling it gently from her backside and pushing his hand between her legs. Her centre was hot and wet. “Always ready for my love...my prince…”

“Mama Tauriel is a wood nymph, Master Gimli,” Oak said in explanation. “This is a good sign.”

Legolas Lifted her and laid her on their bedroll. He was smiling as he moved over her and slowly entered her. 

Tauriel moaned, moving her hips to welcome him in.

“A good sign?” Gimli looked spooked. The bush behind him creaked as it started to grow buds. “This is sorcery...I am not drunk enough for this.”

Oak poured him another drink. “We are used to it. One year, Lady Galadriel chastised them for not letting winter come.” 

Gimli almost spit out his drink but a dwarf would never let such atrocity occur. He coughed as he swallowed. “What do you mean they didn’t let winter come? No one has that power. Aragorn, what are they talking about and how exactly are those two your grandparents?” Gimli’s eyes moved around the fire. 

“The Princess birthed Ernilion in the stream and as they were headed back to their home, they found my grandfather on the bank, a newborn who had been abandoned. They raised the boys together. Of course, my father being human aged far faster than his elf brother. They have treated us as family ever since,” Oak said. “As for their power, Prince Legolas’ is Valarindi, the son of a god. He feeds energy to the princess and thus, the plants and animals thrive.” 

“So all this time we had the son of a god and a nymph...well, we dinna know about her but still..son of a god? Him, the elf?” Gimli snorted as he started to laugh. 

The sound of Tauriel’s voice hit their ears faintly and the ground around them began to turn greener, softer. It seemed to be happening faster than before. 

Gimli downed his drink and held his empty glass out. “Keep them coming lad.” He eyed the ground and surroundings warily. Oak poured more for Gimli. “So why didn’t he do something more in battle? You know something Godlike…” 

“Because he is immortal and he is not yet 3000 years old. He’s barely the age of Forest here, for an elf,” Oak said. 

“He’s a youngin’?” Gimli frowned.

“I would say his fighting was impressive, perhaps not godlike but magic was involved.” Aragorn smiled. “I was once in an archery contest with Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Tauriel. She won, handily. The only one to shoot better was Legolas. He admitted it was aided by magic. He can do things, he is just learning. Their powers only woke when they bonded.” Aragorn smiled remembering some other happy times. 

“How long ago was that?” Gimli asked. 

Aragorn frowned. “I have lost track now...seventy years?”

Another burst of growth occurred around them, spreading outwards from the tower. Aragorn openly smirked and Gimli took a big drink. “Have to wear each other out at some point…” He muttered.

“They are elves, Master Gimli. They can keep this up for three days.” 

“Six.” Aragorn laughed. “When they had their wedding it was six days before anyone saw them again from their wedding night and we only did because they ran out of food.” He wiped his face. 

Even Oak lifted an eyebrow. He poured more drink into Aragorn’s mug. “What’s that strange feeling, father?” Forest asked. 

Oak looked at his young son and poured more drink into the young man’s mug. “Probably just the drink, son.” 

Suddenly they were shaken by a wave of energy that reminded them of the moment that Sauron died but with less strength. Even the walls of the ruins came alive with moss and climbing plants. Gimli was toppled over by a tree that sprang up beneath him. 

The dwarf was swearing, his drink spilt and having fallen over was trying to get back up. Forest went to help. He was quite strong being part elf. 

Aragorn stood. He had seen the results of this before but he had never witnessed it. The last time they had asked everyone to leave. “It’s alright everyone!” He called out for the entire camp. He walked a little ways and called it out again. There was some panic, some worry but he began telling them it was just a blessing of the gods, magic...whatever it took to ease their worries. He cast a glance at the tower, a smile on his lips.

“Ah now that explains it,” Gimli said. “They couldn’t use this in battle. Their power is in life, not death.” 

Aragorn, Oak and Forest nodded. Everyone settled back in. Aragorn stoked the fire. “The ground will be far more comfortable for sleeping tonight and I assure you, given how long they were apart, this will not be over quickly.”

Gimli nodded, a look of respect on his face. “More drink then.”

Legolas lay on his back looking up at the stars, Tauriel tucked under his arm, her head resting on his chest. “Let’s sleep a little. I am tired from battle.” He pulled the blankets up over them. 

“You sleep. I will watch and enjoy being next to you.” Tauriel kissed his chest. “I wish you to ravish me again when you wake…” 

“Try to sleep. We are safe here.” 

“You rest, I want to look at you and count the hours until I can wake you…” Tauriel chuckled softly into his chest.

Legolas laughed and kissed the top of her head. 

She watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. Her hand stroked his hair. She had missed this, seeing him so perfect even in this place. Tears fell as she considered all they had been through and how, now there were new challenges. Tauriel wiped the tears away. She was better than this, not so fragile and feminine. She would weather it as she had said she would. Her lips brushed his forehead. 

She let him sleep for a few hours before sliding down between his legs and waking him with the warmth of her mouth. He moaned loud enough to wake others who had just gotten to sleep, including Aragorn whose mind was too full of worries about how he would be received in Minas Tirith. He has assumed his roll as king with the death of the Steward but Faramir still lived and that made him Steward. He wasn’t sure that he would even be allowed back into the city, much less be accepted as Gondor’s king. And if he was what would he do? 

Aragorn rolled to his side and tried to ease his mind and sleep despite the sounds of the night.

He was now King of both Arnor and Gondor. This was the condition that Elrond placed upon Aragorn for him to be able to marry Arwen. It was both a joy and a burden. 

Tauriel enjoyed Legolas’ body numerous times throughout the night until they both laid there, sticky and smiling, in need of real sleep. The morning light showed a completely new landscape to the one the army had gone to bed to. Oslingard was a complete ruin. There was not a single building still intact. It was the rise of the stench of orc bodies that woke them, but from between the cracks in the stones was life. Trees were fully grown, flowers and berry bushes covered the ground and ivy and climbing jasmine crept up every standing surface. 

“Shall we go for a swim? The others seem to be still asleep,” Legolas asked. 

“Yes.” Tauriel followed him before realizing she no longer needed to do so. She slid her hand into his as she caught up. “The land is happy once more.” She smiled. 

“They will trample this to rebuild,” Legolas moaned. “But Minas Tirith needs a port.” They leapt together down from the tower using the ruins like a stair case that no human or dwarf could use. 

“The land will regrow around what they build. It is the way of things.” She was whispering so as not to wake anyone as they made their way down and out of the camp. They found a shallow spot to stay away from the faster flowing water and away from where the horses and boats had churned up the sediment the day before. The city had been built right up to the water so where they swam was protected on two sides and even part of the roof still covered the area. 

After they had bathed each other Legolas drew her into his arms. “Do you know what I am thinking?”

“You are thinking that your wife feels good in your arms and you missed that feeling terribly.” Tauriel teased him.

“And a certain part of me has not yet had enough of her,” he teased. 

“What part would that be?” Tauriel asked coyly. “Your mouth? Your eyes? No, your tongue...fingers?” She sucked in her lower lip as she wrapped her arms about his neck.

He pulled her hips in and prodded her with his manhood. 

She let the water and his hands hold her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Tauriel raised herself up a little. “Then you should take advantage and quench that desire.” 

“It would be impolite not to seek my lady’s permission first,” he told her. 

“Your lady gives her permission and is begging you to take advantage of this moment.” Her eyes locked on his. “Take, as you desire.”

One arm about her waist, he reached between them to guide himself into her then withdrew his hand to let her slide down on him. Tauriel’s head went back and her arms tightened around his neck, just a little. “I have not had enough of you either…” She groaned as she pushed her breasts against him. 

The water magnified the wave of magical energy that radiated from them when they climaxed together. Up and down the the river bank suddenly sprang to life. Fish surrounded them. Deer came to drink at the rivers edge and the whole area for miles around came to life after so many years of the poison of Mordor. 

As Legolas held her in place still, he said, “I always wondered why orcs and goblins could so easily climb walls and cliffs but could not climb trees. I think I know the answer now. Trees are alive.” 

“A very likely reason. They do not thrive in life, only death and decay.” Tauriel snuggled his neck.

The sound of a rock hitting the water made her stiffen in his arms. Her eyes immediately looked to the source. An obviously embarrassed Aragorn was trying to scramble from the water’s edge where he had clearly slipped and almost fallen in. 

“He was guarding us,” Legolas said. 

“No one asked him to.” Her tone was matter of fact.

“There are still orcs about. It would not do for him to have to face my father’s wrath if we were killed by orcs while bathing and in his care.” 

“If  _ you  _ were killed.” Tauriel corrected. “I am already dead as far as he knows, at least for now.” She gestured, calling Aragorn over. “You do not need to hide.”

“Still, the armies of the united kingdoms of men are still not strong enough to fight off Thranduil’s army of trained elven warriors against mostly farmers with rusty swords.” 

Tauriel shivered. A sense of deja vu fell over her with all this talk of his father, the army and his wrath should Legolas die. The act of beckoning to Aragorn made it all the more acute and the hairs on her neck stood up. She suddenly hugged Legolas tightly. She felt like a spirit of some kind had passed through her. Legolas held her close. “You are safe, my love.” 

They returned to the shore when Tauriel began to relax, dressed and packed their things. Legolas took out Tauriel’s comb and motioned for her to sit on the ruin of a wall. 

It wasn’t until they were dressed that Aragorn came over. He stayed a careful distance away. “Are you alright Tauriel?”

Tauriel was quiet and introspective as she sat. She looked at Aragorn. “Yes. I think. I had a strange feeling. I did not enjoy the implications of it.”

“Memories best left buried,” Legolas said. 

“And things still not yet settled.” 

Aragorn frowned. He looked around. “You have yet to tell me what the rumours of Tauriel’s death had to do with your father.” He hoped a change of topic would help, not knowing he hit the very nerve of her feeling.

“After leaving the Ranger’s Station, we rode to Imladris, as you know. Then when we could pass the High Pass we went home to the Greenwood. We went to stay in Tauriel’s new estate, the one that she was awarded from Tataya. But the estate was overrun by the servants. A small new kitchen was not suitable for us so we hoped to open up the unused original kitchen and servants quarters. But we found it full of boxes, coffins.” Legolas paused there. 

“Coffins?” Aragorn’s jaw fell open. “What do you mean coffins? In a kitchen? Why were there coffins?” He sounded vaguely like a child begging to hear more of a story. 

Legolas motioned for Aragorn to sit and he continued to comb Tauriel’s hair to help her keep calm. “People had been forced into the boxes and holes had been drilled into them for air. We believe they were then left to die of dehydration and starvation. Do you know how long it takes an elf to die like that? It was torture.”

“To what end? Why would he do that?” Aragorn looked now as if he might be sick to his stomach. “Tataya did that but why? Were they opposing his revolt against your father?”

“No, not Tataya. My father. They were enemies of my father, at least in his eyes. Tataya was blackmailing him. He had kept them in secret.”

“Your father?!” Aragorn looked as if a stiff wind might blow him over. “But he helped us to trap Tataya. He was distraught at the attempt on Tauriel’s life. I don’t understand.” A hand wiped across his face.

“No, he was distraught that I might have been injured or died during the attempts on Tauriel’s life. He was behind all those attempts. He wanted Tauriel dead. But he could not simple kill her outright. Unfortunately, he did not know that Tataya had left a paper trail that led straight back to him. Remember how I spoke to the twins about doing the accounts of the realm. It was my father’s weakness. Tataya had been working for him all along but he was tired of the blackmail so he exposed Tataya and any talk of my father being involved was ignored as Tataya trying to lay the blame on someone else. The twins helped us escape the Greenwood and right under the nose of my father, we travelled together to Lothlorien and sought sanctuary there.” 

Aragorn was silent for a very long time. He stared at them and they could almost see him putting all the pieces together. He stood and moved to them, his arms wrapped around them and he hugged them tightly. “I am so sorry I believed the rumours. I was quite upset with my brothers.” He pulled away. “I hate that it is so believable. I had never considered your father so…” He didn’t have the words to accurately describe what he felt. 

“As I have explained to Tauriel, I would not have acted so in his position, but I understand why he did, why he wants Tauriel dead and even why he killed all those people. It is a horrifying way to die but it is not so awful compared to some of the punishments that are given by human lords to men who are found guilty of a crime. I urge you, Aragorn, to look into the dungeons of Minas Tirith to see just why some are held prisoner there. Be a just king. Do not look for revenge against your enemies but seek peace even with the most base of men. Be a teacher, not an executioner.” 

Aragorn nodded and put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “I have no stomach for revenge. Now is a time for peace and rebuilding. I will take it under advisement though - “ He looked thoughtful. “You are both staying to help the land but I would value your guidance, your experience as a prince.”

Legolas smiled. “There was a time when you thought me vain and arrogant and of little use.” 

“And time has taught me a great deal about my view of things. I have much before me, much that troubles my mind and I would value you at my side, advising me.”

Legolas put his hand to Aragorn’s shoulder. “Give me leave to speak my mind.” 

“Yes, no matter how you think I may react I would know your mind freely. Even if I do not agree I would rather hear your opinion than any others.”

Tauriel was silent. She felt a little out of place but refused to leave. Her place was at Legolas’ side and it had been a long time since she felt the need to shy away.

“Of course, Tauriel will speak her mind whether you give her leave or not,” Legolas smirked. 

“As long as she is not trying to hit me while she does so I would welcome the princess’ opinion as well.” Aragorn bowed to her. “You are free to always tell me your mind, your highness.”

Tauriel raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Are you so certain you wish to grant me that? I have a great many things I wish to say to you. Seventy years worth in fact…” 

Aragorn’s hands went up defensively. 

“It would be well to clear the air now before she bursts in front of your court or your army,” Legolas advised. 

Aragorn looked at Legolas then back at Tauriel. “I welcome your opinion. I know I have done a great deal of harm.”

Tauriel tilted her head. “Not to me. To Legolas and that is harm I had to try and mitigate. You broke his heart with your words and actions.”

Aragorn dropped his head. “I know. I can only assure you I have learned from that. I have turned my thoughts internally to mark how I behaved and have never let myself be so weak again.” He looked at Legolas. “I treated you badly, horribly. I was young and unsure of how to rule the Rangers. My words and actions were of an immature scared man.”

“I expected to much of you. I was turning to you to learn of the world but when you taught me the most difficult lessons I recoiled in horror. I had lived a protected life in the Greenwood. That year changed my entire life,” Legolas told him. 

“I failed in so many ways. I am more careful, more measured now. I am still worried about the role I need to play, the role of king of a land who may not want me but I will feel better with you both, Gimli at my side.”

“It was a lifetime ago for a human,” Legolas replied. “Gimli, I am not sure of. He might want to be heading home to ‘go swimming with little hairy women’,” Legolas mimicked Gimli. 

Aragorn laughed, a big belly laugh. “Yes but for now, as we ride forth he is at my side as are you both.”

Tauriel waited for the laughter to die down. “And what of your feelings toward Legolas? Despite everything he cares still for you.” 

Aragorn looked at if Tauriel had slapped him. He was speechless. His eyes kept moving between them. Legolas looked at him expectantly. 

“I- He is my friend, a dear, dear friend who despite my past failings still sees fit to fight alongside me. I would trust no other to advise me.”

“That is not what I asked Strider and you know it.” Tauriel stood. “He fears betraying me for want of you. Would you take him to your bed if he came to you?”

Aragorn sat down on a piece of an old wall. “I will marry. I will have a kingdom to look after. There will not -”

“We are back to this again.” She crossed her arms and looked to Legolas. “I am sorry, my love. I cannot do more. I asked. He is not mine to give you.”

“It is not his decision alone anymore. But I think he will one day realise that Arwen is not as innocent as he seems to think. The bond between human and elf is not strong, Aragorn. Love is stronger and one day she will be left alone by you. I will not let her fade. You know that there is a chance that your children will be elf and not human. Even Galadion had elven qualities and one of our grandchildren is a nymph. Your children will not only outlive you but they might live forever.” 

“I know.” He breathed out. “I cannot answer the question Tauriel. I will not seek him to my bed. I will not seek to hurt Arwen by betraying her.”

Legolas had finished with Tauriel’s hair, letting most of it flow freely. He walked away. “I am hungry. There must be food here somewhere.” He had left his own hair loose but as always it was perfect, each strand in place. Aragorn had learnt long ago what it meant when Legolas did not plait his hair. The warrior was at rest and he was now Prince Legolas. His mood was unreadable. 

Tauriel stared at Aragorn. Her jaw muscles moved and she followed her husband. She walked just behind him, at his shoulder.

Aragorn put his head in his hands for a moment before slowly standing and following. “There is nothing you can do, brother,” Elladan told him. “He is bonded to you and he will always seek you.”

“I had hoped that over the time we were apart it would have eased. That such a question would not be posed to me.” Aragorn said quietly.

“It is not long for Legolas. He has barely blinked. You know that. And the parting only made him long more for you once he saw you. I saw his face when the troll had you pinned and you faced death. He fought to get to you with little concern for his own safety. But he is honourable. He will not press the matter further until you have seen Arwen. But you cannot hope to change his feelings. And I am sorry we could not tell you, but when you are drunk and it takes so little to get you drunk, you talk.” 

Aragorn sighed. “I have to think of the kingdom and of Arwen….” He looked at Elladan. “Yes, yes...I do not let myself get quite so drunk anymore and I am hurt that you thought I could not keep such a secret. To think I mourned her and thought so harshly of him...and his father...I cannot think how it has hurt him.”

“Would it hurt for you to say you love him? He knows you cannot lie with him. But just say the words.”

Aragorn looked tense. “I have not been able to openly express how I feel to Arwen as I like. I would not- I care for him. I do-” He was struggling. “Will that be enough? It has never felt like anything is enough. All this time we travelled, we fought, can we not have that bond?” He knew in his heart that was not how Legolas simply saw things.

“You have travelled and fought along side Gimli all these months. So you feel the same for him as you do Legolas?” Elladan asked. 

“No but I do not have a past of struggles as I do with Legolas. We have fought together long before I ever met Gimli.” 

“And you fought each other, perhaps not with swords and arrows but with words and deeds which will stay with Legolas long after an physical injury has healed and is forgotten. Brother, there is a tradition among humans that you should know about. It might change how you think of this situation with Legolas. It is called Warrior’s Companion. Ask Faramir about it.” 

“Yes- yes I know of it. It was explained a long time ago.” Aragorn waved a hand. “I wish to speak of this no longer.”

“You get cranky when you are hungry. Go eat,” Elladan laughed. 

  
  


Aragorn walked off to find food and to begin getting the army ready to move on. He poured his mind into the task and into his role as leader. He silently cursed Tauriel for bringing it up to begin with and ruining the morning.

“Tell me what else you would have words with Aragorn over?” Legolas told Tauriel as they sat with bowls full of stew. At least this time it was heavy in meat and root vegetables rather than hot water.

“I would have him apologize for his treatment of you, for never writing to you to inquire about your well being in all those years apart.” She frowned. “Do you wish to scold me or force me to hold my tongue now? Is this why you ask?”

“I think that his father and brothers would have kept him informed. Remember I did not write to him either. I neither wish to scold you nor force you to hold your tongue. But you still hold tight to old wounds.” 

“Because they hurt you and there is a chance he will do it again. I would know to mitigate the damage. He does not have to be in it...to help after…” She let her words drop away. “I asked what I thought was pertinent. Forgive me highness…” Tauriel felt a chill move through her body. 

Legolas put a spoonful of stew in her mouth. “You never have to call me highness.” 

Tauriel chewed and swallowed the mouthful of stew. “It feels right. I overstepped my duties.” She put her bowl down on the ground and rubbed her hands together. “I should go prepare the horses.” She felt as if they had shifted back seventy years and had learned nothing. Her own impertinence having set it off. 

“Don’t be silly, Tauriel. We have servants to do that. You must start to act the role of Princess. And if you wish to fulfil your duties, then I would rather to stay and eat the rest of your stew. If you run off from me, I will think that I have offended you. Have I?” 

“No, I fear I have offended you. I was eager to set things straight and in the process made it worse. It as if I am suddenly unsure once more of my place in your life and that is silly...stupid…” Her hands clenched. 

He took her hands in his and kissed each one. “I feared that it was because he was human and that would stir old memories. But you must let me fight my own battles with Aragorn. We know now where he stands and that can give us strength.” 

“He hurt you and I have a hard time forgiving such things. My own past...I have long let that go. I feared your reaction and I do not take kindly to those that hurt you, including myself.” Tauriel leaned in against him.

“Over the past few months we have redefined our relationship as brothers in arms, but now the war is over things might change. They will change. They must change. It was a nice dream, but only a dream. I will take on the role of his advisor and I ask for you to aid Arwen when she gets here to adjust to living in a city of men.”

“I will do what I can. I do not know how to live in a city of men.” Tauriel stated flatly. “The time with the rangers will be nothing like this.”

“There will be a lot to do. At least you will have a friend in Arwen and she in you.” 

“We will have each other since our husbands will be too busy to spend time with us now…” Tauriel tried to laugh at her words, tried to tease. “I will do as you ask.”

“But we will be together every evening and growing our jungle garden together,” Legolas said. 

She smiled sadly. Her hand came away from his and went to his cheek. “I will lose you to him until the time of his death. I know this. He will have you at his side at all times. He may not take you to his bed but he will always have you with him otherwise. It is because of who you are.”

“No more than I had to share you with the boys. You are spoilt having me all to yourself.” 

“Do you blame me for not wanting that to change and for being sad that it will? How can I have the sun all to myself and not be sad to have to share its beauty?” She shook her head. “I do not have your way with words. It matters not, I will do as you ask and adapt.” She pulled her hand away from his face.

“Will it help if I ask our family to move from Rohan to Minas Tirith?”

She shook her head. “No, do not uproot them for sake of a whimsical, selfish heart.”

“If you are selfish then so am I.” He kissed her. “Eat.” 

“I am not hungry.” She half pouted.

“You are never hungry, because I feed you energy every night. But if you are to be ready to carry our son, you must eat.” 

“If you spend all your time with Aragorn there will be no time to put your son in me…” She glanced at him, a smirk on her lips. She picked up the bowl and forced herself to eat.

“Half each. I will spend half my time with each of you.” 

Tauriel smiled. “A lie but a lovely thought.” 

“Do you really think that I would prefer to spend all my time with a smelly dirty human?”

“Yes, I do. He is nicer to look at than I am.” She was teasing him now.

“Now you are fishing for compliments,” he told her. “And my tea is getting cold.” 

“I will get more tea for you, only so I can discard the rest of this stew.” She was up and half running to the fire where the kettle sat and the pot. 

Legolas put his bowl behind him where he knew that several forest creatures had gathered in hope of scraps. With the return of the plants the animals were not far behind. 

Tauriel returned without her bowl and with the kettle. She refilled his cup and placed the now empty vessel down on the ground. 

“Did the fox like your breakfast?” 

Tauriel frowned. “How did-” She eyed him. “I did not think you would notice.” He glanced over his shoulder. 

She laughed. Turning, Tauriel reached out to the animals that had gathered. A chipmunk ran up her arm to sit on her shoulder. She stroked a fox’s ear. 

“We are going to have a garden for fresh fruits and vegetables, just for us, so that we never again have to eat army stew.”

“Yes. Do you think Arwen will bring elven kitchen staff with her?”

“I do hope so. But if she doesn’t I will send to the Greenwood for a cook,” Legolas said. “I did eat the potato out of the stew. Not even Eowyn could destroy potato.” He picked some berries off a nearby bush and shared them with her and the chipmunk. “I’ll talk to Galadriel and ask her to have the foxes sent with Thorn.” 

Tauriel perked up. “That would be lovely, thank you.” She smiled. 

Legolas lent over and kissed her. They heard Gimli grunt. He was approaching. “Enough of that now. We ride for Minas Tirith. Aragorn is more jittery than a bride on her wedding night. Go make sure he gets us to Minas Tirith rather than going off orc hunting or some such.” 

Tauriel sighed. “Better you or us both?” 

“We are Prince and Princess. We can ride beside him until we get to the gates. Then we drop back for him to enter first. At least that is the tradition,” Legolas said. 

“Son of a god. You can bloody well do as your please,” Gimli replied. 

Tauriel frowned. “How do you know that?” She shifted a little, clearly protecting Legolas. 

“Your grandson had dinner with us last night. You had the whole army freaked out.” 

Tauriel visibly relaxed and then smiled. “We did not mean to frighten anyone.”

“Did you know that you have a critter on your shoulder?” Gimli asked. 

Tauriel put a hand up to pet the chipmunk. “I did know, yes.” 

“Didn know they were so tame. Only critters we get in the mountains are bats.” 

Other animal faces peeked out behind the pair to look at Gimli. 

Tauriel gave a slight shrug. “They are not that tame…”

“Nor are the bats.”

“What no rats? Just bats and Gollums.” Legolas teased. 

Tauriel chuckled and the animals all ducked and ran except the chipmunk. She stood. “Rats prefer humans..they leave more food laying around.” 

Legolas laughed. 

“Lesson 1 in being a king,” Legolas said as he rode beside Aragorn. “Take a bath.” 

Aragorn smiled, “I intend to take the longest and hottest bath I can. I want to sit in the water until I look like an old man. And sleep like the dead for at least a day.”

“After you have rebuilt the kingdom. Minas Tirith is in chaos, my friend. They will need you alert and on the job to get things happening.”

“Then I need sleep. More than two hours of it.” Aragorn said, tiredly. 

Suddenly a rider rode out ahead of them, a banner bearer. “So Arwen’s gift got here in time,” Legolas said. “Don’t look so shocked. Didn’t you know that Arwen could embroider?”

  
  
  
  
  


“I- “ It was clear that Aragorn was overwhelmed. He swallowed hard. “I did, I just...it is beautiful and I do not know that I am worthy of it, of the role…” His voice carried a great deal of tension and worry.

“You had better be. That banner cost Imladris a fortune. Those are rare gems and the embroidery is gold and mithril thread. This one is for you your throne room. Or if you prefer your residence.” 

“It will go to the throne room and be my reminder of her when she is not around. It is intricate and beautiful but in no way compares to her.” His eyes were on the banner. “I am not worthy of either of them but will strive to be. To be a good king.”

“When we get to the gates, they will be closed. Faramir with be called to the gates and you must announce yourself as King of Gondor. Only when he opens the gates to you are you King,” Legolas told him. 

“This is why I need you to advise me, my friend.”

“If Faramir challenges your right, don’t despair. It is just show. Gandalf will announce your heritage, quite loudly for the citizens to hear and then the gates should open. That is unless Faramir decides to reject you and we have another battle.” 

“Comforting. You have a reassuring way about you, my friend.” Aragorn frowned. “I do not want another battle.”

“Considering you have the entire army or what is left of it with you, I doubt that Faramir would reject you even if he wanted to. It is a good thing that humans breed so quickly.” 

Aragorn nodded. “That is a little cold. I understand your meaning but…”

“I learnt many years ago not to take anything for granted.” 

“Yet you speak as if human lives do not matter because we have children so easily. I know you mean it in the sense that elves do not but that is not how it sounds to ears who do not know you. It will make you a good advisor. No one will see you as anything but calculating and unbiased.” He meant it as a compliment.

“I am biased, Aragorn. Very biased. I would let your entire army die to save you.” 

Aragorn visibly winced. “That is not valuable Legolas. The good of all over the good of one.”

“For the next 20 years, you are the most important person in Middle Earth. The good of the one is the good of all,” Legolas told him. “Did you think with the prophesy fulfilled that the fate of Middle Earth no longer is in your hands?”

“I think very little about the prophecy. I thought her dead. I do not let her or you together change how I decide things. It is about the people. Not myself, not you alone, not her...not the prophecy.”

Legolas smiled. “Here comes Gandalf.” The wind changed as they got further out onto the plain and Legolas fell back a little so he could get on the other side of Aragorn. 

Tauriel rode just behind Legolas. Gimli was hanging onto her. The chipmunk had come along and was taunting him, chirping and hiding in her hair as they rode. 

“I wish the wind would stop changing direction,” Legolas muttered. 

_ Why is that my love? I have the dwarf behind me, surely it isn’t him you are avoiding. _

_ Aragorn stinks. _

_ I thought lovers were supposed to find each other’s scents attractive...isn’t that what they say?  _

_ He is covered in orc blood and I’m pretty sure he has orc guts stuck in the crevices of his armour. No secrets? _

_ No secrets.  _ She was trying to be serious though she found his critic quite amusing. 

_ I never could stand the smell of humans.  _

_ Yet one has your heart...my poor love...destined to suffer the smell of them. I will grow you flowers to adorn him with and cover his scent while you work together. _

_ Find a scent suitable for a warrior of men and we sill get him used to it. I prefer jasmine but the humans think it a scent for women. _

_ They do not understand how jasmine grows. If they did they would know that warriors deserve the flower. Perhaps it is wishful thinking on my part..I favour it over others. A scent suitable for warriors… _ She seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment. 

_ We will scent him in cedar. A strong wood. Even I would welcome the scent in my bed, in my vicinity. He could not argue with such a smell. _

_ Let’s not talk of him in our bed. _

_ Forgive me, I did not mean to hit a wound. I spoke too freely. I meant it is the smell on a male, a human I would not find repulsive. I think cedar would suit him. Strong but not overpowering. _

_ Faramir smells of lavender.  _ The thought clearly amused him.

_ And humans do not find that feminine?  _ Her thought was heavy with sarcasm.

_ Yes, but it is so subtle that I don’t think he even smells it. _

_ His servants are toying with him.  _ This made Tauriel chuckle out loud. 

_ Have you noticed that the hobbits smell as if they have been rolling in green grass? _

_ Yes, I find them highly agreeable. From their demeanor, to their bravery to their smell. _

_ Dwarves smell like bat dung. _

_ Mixed with alcohol and rock dust.  _ Tauriel laughed out loud again. Gimli grunted behind her. 

_ Stale ale. I don’t think Gimli has bathed since we left Imladris. _

_ He bathed there?  _

_ No but he did smell less repugnant when he arrived there.  _

“Dwarves think that bathing is only for their royals and humans think bathing is bad for their health.” Legolas suddenly realised that he has said that aloud. 

Aragorn and Gimli both looked at him. Tauriel had to put her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. 

“What do you mean? I bathed!” Gimli protested. The chipmunk ran out of Tauriel’s hair and onto his arm. He started to panic, almost falling off the horse as the animal jumped off and to the ground. Tauriel laughed harder. The chipmunk had left him a gift.

“When?”

“Blasted- I bathed...well I did! Can’t expect me to remember when after all the fighting and such.” Gimli grumbled. 

“We camped by a river last night. The only people I saw bathing were elves.” 

“Elves are obsessed with bathing, Master Gimli,” Gandalf said as he rode on the other side of Aragorn. “But we have more important matters. When we get to the gates they will be closed.” 

“I know. Legolas warned me.” Aragorn was sitting a little straighter in his saddle. “I do not wish for another battle but I will not back down.”

“Faramir will not battle with you,” Gandalf told him. 

“No one knows what someone will do when they gain power. Faramir is now Steward of Gondor. He does not have to recognise Aragorn as King,” Legolas said. 

The party riding behind Aragorn was tense. The gates came into view. They were closed and guards lined the walls near the gates, though they were now patched with many different bits of wood. 

_ Should I be ready to fight? _

_ No, I am just teasing. _

Tauriel relaxed but it was subtle. 

“Frodo and Sam?” Aragorn asked. 

“Recovering in the Halls of Healing. They will take some time to recover but they will be well again,” Gandalf told them. 

“I look forward to hearing their story. It should be written into the records of all lands,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn was stiff, almost rigid in his saddle but as they drew closer he slowly realized this was his life. He was to be king. He would rule. There would be no place for argument. 

They stopped just short of the gates. Faramir, his arm still in a sling and looking pale stood above the gates. “Who seeks entry to Minas Tirith?” 

Aragorn looked to Gandalf. He inhaled. “I seek entry, myself and the army of the joined kingdoms.”

“Who are you?”

Again, Aragorn looked at Gandalf. Legolas said he would announce him and now, he found the wizard silent. 

“Claim your kingdom,” Legolas whispered. 

“I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Heir of Isildur. Chieftain of the Dunedain and King here.” His voice did not waiver.

“What proof have you? Who bears witness for this man?”

“I bear the sword Anduril. Forged from the shards of Narsil.”

“I bear witness that he is Ara Edhelharn, King Elessar of Gondor,” Legolas called out and got a cheer, at least from the elves in the gathering. 

Aragorn did not look back, did not move. “Open the gates!” 

“Make way for the king!” Faramir called to the gatekeepers. The gates were opened and the people lined the streets, kneeling to the king. Legolas and Gandalf fell back behind Aragorn as he rode in. 

Tauriel fell in behind Legolas. She kept her eyes on her husband’s back knowing he was happy and proud. It made her heart light to know him so full of happiness. He rode, as he should at Aragorn’s shoulder. 

No one had told Aragorn what he should do once inside the city but by instinct he rode up to the throne hall which seemed to be approved by everyone. The army did not follow all the way but branched off to take their horses to the stables and make their way either to the barracks or to their homes, what were left of them. Along the way there seemed to be signs of some action on repairs, at least to the breeches of the walls and gates. The lower levels were worst hit and the people were living in the rubble. 

Tauriel followed Legolas. She didn’t know what was expected of her but she was tired of riding and tired of Gimli trying to hold onto her. She didn’t know how Legolas had stood it for so many months. He was like a boulder and his armour was heavy and sharp. 

Legolas put his hand out to her. Even Gandalf stopped at the steps to let them pass. He bowed as they entered and fell in behind them along with Gimli who was an honoured guest. Aragorn stood at the bottom of the steps which went up to the ridiculously high throne. 

Tauriel stood tall at his side as he led her in.  _ I am happy to be free of the extra rider... _

_ Now you know why I didn’t want you to ride with him. I’ll give you a back massage later.  _

Tauriel squeezed his hand. 

A servant came running and offered Aragorn wine. 

“What are your orders, your majesty?” Gandalf asked. 

Aragorn looked unsure for a moment. 

He was momentarily relieved of answering by Faramir entering. He bowed to Aragorn. “Forgive me, Sire. I am still recovering.” 

“No need to apologize.” Aragorn looked tired. “We are recovering in some way.” 

“In your absence, I ordered your house to be prepared for you and your guests. May I show you to it?” Faramir asked. 

Aragorn smiled. “That would be good, thank you Faramir. We could all use some time to clean up and rest. At least briefly.”

Faramir led them out the back of the King’s Hall and over a gated bridge where guards stood watch, to an area that was completely separate from both city and mountain. There were two main buildings on either side of the path. “To the right is the Steward’s House and to the left is the King’s House.” Faramir led them to the King’s House and the door was opened for them. The entrance was huge, as big as the King’s Hall. It was decorated with statues and carved wooden panels, tapestries and paintings. Everything was spotlessly clean. 

“Who’s been living here until now?” Legolas asked. 

“No one. It was reserved for guests,” Faramir said. “This way, Sire. If the rest of you will wait here, servants will show you to your rooms.” 

Aragorn nodded to them all. “I will see you all soon.” He followed Faramir. 

Tauriel held onto Legolas’ hand. “So we wait.” She smiled at him.

There were three servants in the King’s room when they entered. The eldest a man about 60 bowed. “I am Broderick. I am in charge of your majesty’s personal servants. I will also care for your attire. This is Channing. He is your personal servant. He will wake you in the morning, bathe and dress you and see to your personal needs if you are injured or ill. The boy is Emil. He is from the east and understands little of our language. He will prepare your bath and adjust the temperature to your liking.” They each bowed in turn. 

“Thank you. “I would wash now. If no one minds. The road has been long and hard.” Aragorn smiled a little. 

Emil took a pot from the fire and poured the hot water into the tub which had already been prepared for him. Channing went to Aragorn and began undressing him. Broderick started putting the armour aside that needed cleaning and polishing before storing and the dirty clothes into another pile to be taken to the laundry. 

Aragorn let himself be undressed and then moved to the tub. He stepped in and sunk into the water. 

“Is the water to your liking, Sire?” Channing asked. 

Aragorn groaned as if in pain. “Perfect...weary muscles and aching joints. It is perfect.”

Legolas was surprised to see that there were elven servants waiting for them in their room. Acelin was there, having been left to help guard Minas Tirith during the last battle, and Frigthoren was also there. 

“Frigthoren?” 

Tauriel was tense. She knew what his presence meant. She raised a hand to her face as if wiping away dirt.

“Shy passed peacefully in her sleep,” Frigthoren told them. 

“Of course she did. You cared so well for her.” Tauriel fought the sadness she felt in her stomach. 

“My apologies, your highness,” Acelin said to Tauriel. “I was not able to secure an eleth to tend to you. But a bath has been drawn for you in the next room.” He opened the door to an adjoining room. 

“Oh.” Tauriel looked a little disappointed that they would be bathing separately. “It is fine. I am content to tend to myself.” She turned kissing Legolas. “And so our parting begins…” Her tone was teasing.

“We did not wish to invade your privacy,” Acelin told her and then started to undress Legolas. “There is a hot spring in a cave but at present there is no way of getting to it as the bridge was destroyed in the battle.” 

“We will have to have that fixed!” Tauriel called out as she entered the next room. She partially closed the door, enough for none to see but so she could hear Legolas and he could hear her.

Apparently no one wanted to see the Dwarf naked because the bath was drawn and he was left to himself. 

Tauriel finished her bath quickly and dried off. She wrapped the towel around herself and moved back into the other room where Legolas was. “I took quite a bit of dust out from under my nails.” She smiled at him. “The water is not the same without you.”

He had dismissed the servants and was lying back, enjoying the hot jasmine scented water. He held out his hand to her so that she could see the dirt under his. 

“I am at your service, your highness.” She sat by the tub and cleaned his nails, massaging his hands when she finished. She moved down to his wrist and forearm before switching to the otherside. This time as she finished, Tauriel held his hand to her cheek.

Like the rest of him, his hands and nails were usually spotless, but for orc blood which seemed to be the only thing that made him dirty. He’d not been wearing gloves in the battle. “This is making me sleepy. I told Frigthoren that we were not to be disturbed unless the king called for us.” 

“So you are telling me to take you to bed?” Her voice was soft, the tone a coy tease. She held his hand to her face still and she turned her head to nuzzle his palm. “To sleep of course. My love needs his rest.”

“It is like the lost sleep of all the past few months is catching up with me. And I finally feel safe and relaxed and not just telling myself that we are safe but actually feeling it.” He stood and the water flowed off him. “Let me comb your hair.” 

“Then let’s sleep.” She stepped away, still in her towel. “Let me find a comb.” An array of them were out on a nearby dressing table. Tauriel picked one up and brought it to him. “Come, tell me where you are most comfortable.”

He was already dry and they walked together into the bedroom. The covers had been turned down for them. “We need to send for elven servants who know what they are doing. A wizard and a guard are loyal but lack in some things.” 

“In time, let’s allow for things to settle. We must be careful you father does not question anything you call for. It must only be for you, in his mind.” She gave him the comb and rubbed the towel over her body. She draped it over a nearby chair and moved to the bed. 

“Then I will write to Arwen and have her bring servants for you. I doubt that Acelin, Akkash, Frigthoren or Edstal have any idea how to care for a lady’s clothes.” 

“And they do not wish to. They are guards and a wizard who once wanted me dead. They have no desire to make me uncomfortable, let alone try to figure out the bindings of a dress.” She laughed.

“There must be ladies of the court here who could find servants for you in the meantime. This is not like Lothlorien. We will be expected to act like royalty and be dressed appropriately and have at least the showing of proper behaviour for a court.”

“So I am to stay in the room then?” Tauriel chuckled. “I can try to play the lady. I am a princess in my own way but I will not embarrass you.”

“You know what I mean,” he said, as he ran the comb through her hair. He lifted and smelt it. 

“Yes Legolas, I know what you mean. I must wear dresses….” Again she laughed. “In seriousness I understand. I will follow the rules.”

“This is important for Aragorn. He must establish himself before his lords. It is not enough to be a great warrior and leader. He must show that he can run a kingdom while looking the part of a king. Our behaviour will reflect on him,” Legolas told her. 

“Are you sure you do not want to relegate me to our rooms?” She was serious. “I do not want to risk anything for you or him.”

“A fine way to start his reign,” Legolas said. “Allowing me to lock up my wife. Not a good example. Human women are already treated so badly. No, you are charming in your own way so you have to win over the lords and ladies alike. I think secretly the ladies will like to hear of your adventures and battles, so long as you ease them into it, and they might teach you to sew.”

“I can sew. I can mend my clothes.” She looked over her shoulder at him, amusement in her eyes. “I will be myself, within reason and try to control myself otherwise.”

“All that is really required of you as a princess is to look beautiful and make polite conversation,” he told her everything else is a prize. “I can just imagine the lords talking to you of battle.” 

Tauriel laughed. “Yes well, they will be afraid, not charmed by me.” She turned, taking the comb from him and kissing him. “Lay down and rest.”

“Smile and flutter your eyes and look coy at them.” He laid back. 

Tauriel frowned. “I cannot do those things.” She ran her hands over his chest as she knelt beside him. Her hands moved rubbing tired muscles.

He kicked his feet under the covers and grabbed them with one hand while he drew her down with the other until she was tucked under his arm and they were covered. He was asleep in an instant. 

Legolas sat on the table with his feet on the chair as he selectively ate a bunch of grapes in the King’s Hall. Aragorn and Faramir were pawing over maps of Minas Tirith which had the damage recorded on them. 

“I’ll have to check with the treasury,” Faramir answered Aragorn. 

“I’d like to start with the First Gate and the outer walls. We are no longer at war but there are still plenty of orcs about. Legolas?”

Legolas looked up questioningly.   
  
“What do you think?”

“I think that being King of Arnor is a breeze compared the gale force winds of being King of Gondor. There are no cities, no castles, no court, pretty much no government. To be King of Arnor you need only be a warrior and Ranger. But Gondor is mostly about business, and business means wealth. You have to please lords and merchants. Your treasury must have income greater than your expenses or your government will topple and if the people don’t riot and kill you, you will starve to death along with them because money must circulate. If your taxes do not cover your expenditure, you will run out of money. If your taxes are too high, people will not be able to pay them and you risk rebellion and your government will topple. Most people will not understand what a king does. You must understand that the welfare of your entire united kingdoms relies on every decision you make,” Legolas told him. 

“Thank you, Legolas, for that rousing support and advice. Do you by any chance have any idea how I achieve that?” Aragorn replied somewhat sarcastically. 

“You can start by checking the treasury,” Legolas replied. 

“Faramir?”

“What he said,” Faramir answered. “He is after all the third richest person in Middle Earth.” 

“Second actually,” Legolas said. 

“King Bain of Erebor and King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm,” Faramir responded. 

“Although the treasure within Erebor belongs to King Bain, Erebor itself belongs to me, along with anything not yet mined at the time that Smaug took over the mountain.”

Aragorn and Faramir stared at him in amazement. “Pardon? Are you joking?” Aragorn asked. 

“No, Thror sold it to me thinking that the mountain was now worthless and to practically everyone it was. But, I’m an elf. My investments are long term. I didn’t imagine that the dwarves would take back the mountain from Smaug. I was just going to wait for him to die. So King Bain now pays me rent and a percentage of everything that they mine out of the mountain. I intend striking a similar deal with you for Ithilien.”

“Ithilien are my lands,” Faramir stated. 

“South Ithilien, yes. But the lands for 20 miles east of the Anduin for some 40 miles in North Ithilien were bought by me when the elves fled from the influence of Mordor.” 

Aragorn chuckled and shook his head. “You have this well planned out.”

“But what if we hadn’t defeated Mordor?” Gimli asked. “Your plan would have come to naught.”

“If we hadn’t defeated Mordor, I would be dead. The dead don’t need lands and money,” Legolas said. “What ARE you wearing?” This last was directed at Tauriel who had joined them. 

Aragorn opened his mouth as if to answer but all heads turned to look at Tauriel.

For her part, she did not look amused or at all happy. To make the point the plants in the room wilted. “They would not let me wear my armor and apparently there are no clothes of elven make here.  _ This.  _ Is from one of the other noble ladies.” The gown was an odd yellow tone, two sizes too big on her slim frame. She had tried to belt it but it did not matter. She looked like a child playing dress up in her grandmother’s clothes. 

“That belongs to Lady Joclyn. She is short and...um...broader than you,” Faramir said. 

“That she is though I thank her for the gesture.” Tauriel looked positively miserable.  _ I wanted to hide in the room but you said it would make Aragorn look bad.  _

Aragorn was trying to hide his amusement though he was failing. He took to putting his head down on the table.

Legolas who was also wearing borrowed clothe, did not look so bad. He put aside the grapes and stepped down off the chair to go to her. He gathered her into his arms and hugged her. “You are very brave to have appeared in public like that.” He grabbed the fabric at her waist and pulled it up through the belt so that it hung over it instead of dragging on the ground trying to trip her up. 

Her eyes were shiny with tears though she looked more angry than anything. “I have appeared. I would go back to the room now and remain there.”

Aragorn was still trying to not laugh out loud. It did not help Tauriel’s mood which seemed to get darker by the second.  _ I will not be made fun of by him. _

Legolas kissed her. “I’ll have Frigthoren bring you some books from the library. We will have our own clothes back tomorrow.”

“Can we please find her some pants and a shirt? Surely there is a young boy here who could lend her clothes…” Aragorn shook his head and tried not to look at her. 

A servant seemed to appear from nowhere. “Yes, your majesty.” He bowed and rushed away. 

“I gives me the creeps how humans servants stand in the shadows,” Legolas said. 

“Elves are no better. You appear like mist. Quiet and seemingly out of nothing.” Aragorn said. He could not look at Tauriel. “I am sorry. We will get you something far more suitable. That is not...no...I will not have you dressed like that.” 

_ I would not have you dressed at all. _

Tauriel smiled at Legolas. “You would rather me dressed as a boy?” She was baiting Aragorn now.

“I-I no, but I would rather you dressed in a way that is more appropriate for you.”

“Because I am a boy?” She was enjoying making Aragorn uncomfortable.

He put a hand to the back of his neck, looked at her and quickly looked away. “No, but that colour...that style does not suit you as a warrior of the Greenwood.”

“You are hooked, laddie. There is no use struggling. You are done for. She will have you for dinner,” Gimli said. 

Aragorn looked at Gimli. “I-”

“You what? Do not wish me dressed as a lady of the court? Wish to see me dressed as a servant? Would that suit?” Tauriel moved closer to Aragorn. He grew visibly uncomfortable.

Legolas could hold his laughter any longer and it burst from him. “Oh, your face, Aragorn!”

“I would never insult you princess. You should not be- I would rather you- “ He looked to the others for help but found none. He turned and faced Tauriel. “You are far too pretty for any dress we could possibly give you and I cannot give you a dress made of the forest, the only thing that could be suitable for someone of your station.”

“A dress of leaves?” Her eyebrow lifted, the corner of her mouth twitching. 

“You know what I mean.” His tone was serious. 

“You have ruined my fun.” Tauriel pouted and returned to Legolas’ side. “I am going back to our room to hide. It is that or wander naked.”

Gimli, Aragorn and Faramir all stared at her for a moment. It was Aragorn who looked away first, cheeks reddening. 

“Lord Faramir, would you be so kind as to find among the ladies of the court someone who might lend a dress or two to my wife and also to find servants to tend to her until hers arrive,” Legolas asked. “I know that it is beneath your station, but someone is needed who knows the court of Minas Tirith.”

Faramir nodded. “I can try. Your lady wife is a fair bit slimmer than most of our ladies. Let me see what I can find.”

“Their daughters perhaps?”

“That is what I was thinking.” Faramir looked to the pair, apologetic. He left the room in a hurry.

Tauriel kissed Legolas. “I am leaving. I have caused enough chaos it seems.”

When she had gone Legolas turned to Aragorn. “To the treasury where we should examine the books and see how poor your Kingdom is.”

Aragorn sighed. “This is why I need you. I can manage the books but this if far bigger than I am used to.” He led the way. 

“Normally one does not allow a foreign prince to examine your books but if I am to advise you we need to know exactly what is at hand to work with,” Legolas said. Half an hour later, Legolas was leaning on the pedestal, hand over his eyes. The look on his face was not helping Aragorn’s mood. 

“We need to get some drinks. This is hurting my head and making me wish I was back on the battlefield. Get Tauriel and let’s sit on a balcony somewhere.” Aragorn closed the books one by one. “This is a bigger problem for another day.”

Legolas turned to the Treasurer. “Why are the books so incomplete?” 

“Denethor ordered some things not to be recorded. He just took gold from the vault without recording it. 

“You mean to say that there is even less in the vault than recorded here?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes, your highness.” 

Aragorn leaned against the wall. “It means money was taken, for what reason I have no idea but I would guess we will find nobles with wealth they should not have. My head aches.”

“Come, you are right. We need strong drink.” Legolas nearly fled the treasury. 

Aragorn and Gimli moved to follow. “What had gotten into you Legolas?” Aragorn called out.

“It is little wonder that Denethor killed himself. Your kingdom is without funds, Aragorn. Next month you will not be able to pay your servants.” 

Aragorn groaned. “I will find a way. With your help of course…”

“It has long been rumoured that Denethor paid his lords to stay in the east of Gondor so that he had the use of their men. The most sensible would have fled west long ago.” 

“Given the state of the lords and how soft they all are I am not surprised.” Aragorn once more sighed heavily.

“Do you want the drastic plan or the slow torturous recovery?” Legolas asked. 

“Give me both and let me choose once we have a drink in hand.”

Gimli grunted his agreement. “If they were dwarves we would have fought it out already and been piss drunk by now.”

Legolas burst into the King’s House and pointed to a guard. “You, bring us the strongest drink in the house and plenty of it and five glasses.” He took the stairs three at a time. 

The guard looked at Aragorn who nodded. “Five? I see us three and I requested you get Tauriel. Faramir may not wish to join us now…” He laughed looking back at Gimli and the man who were both doing their best to keep up. “I think you have caused him a lot of concern.”

Legolas knocked at the door to his sitting room. “My love, we have visitors. Please be dressed in something.” 

The room was littered with articles of clothing that an older woman was trying to pick up in a hurry. “I am sorry...we have tried everything...none of these seem to do.”

“I am dressed! Just give me a moment.” Tauriel’s voice called from the bedroom.

The men waited in the corridor. 

The door opened and she came out. “Everything they brought was too short, too wide...I have the stable boy’s pants and shirt for tomorrow.” Tauriel stopped just in the doorway between the two rooms. The dress was more like a robe. Long sleeves, tied tightly at the waist. “Informal but clothing nonetheless.” She moved to Legolas.

Legolas smiled. “You look beautiful in anything.” They made their way out onto the large balcony. “Here is the situation, Aragorn. If you pay your servants next month, you will have nothing to rebuild Minas Tirith. If you do not pay your servants, they might still stay and serve but there would be great unrest and they would have no money to buy their families food or anything else. You must remember that you are dealing with people who need a steady income just to survive.”

They all took a seat and the guard appeared with a servant who carried a heavy tray. The glasses were filled and handed out. Tauriel slid beside Legolas, almost reclining on him. Aragorn was sitting elbows on his knees and glass in his hands. “Of course. If they cannot pay for food then they cannot survive.”

“That will have an ongoing effect. If they do not buy food the merchants will have no money to buy more, therefore the farmers will not be able to sell their crops. So either you let the people starve or you tax the lords. But there is another way.” 

“I will not let them starve. I do not mind the idea of taxing the lords...They have grown soft and had it a little too easy but to do so, so early in my reign will bring problems I do not need. So tell me this other way.” Aragorn took a drink. His eyes moved over Legolas and Tauriel and then he looked down once more. 

Gimli downed his glass and refilled it. 

“Well, I have thought of two which could be combined…” Legolas said. “Firstly confiscate the lands and monies of all lords who did not send men to fight in the war. Leave them only with enough to live on and take their titles from them.” Legolas paused there to see how Aragorn felt about that. 

“They will not be happy but those that fought will stand by me. There is honour for them and to call out the others…” He looked up. “Alright. I can see how that will help. And the second?”

“Borrow some money from me. I will not give it. I do not offer charity, nor will I be traitor to my own king by pledging to serve you. But a loan is an honourable way of doing business.” 

“A loan? Your father will never back a loan Legolas. He cares little for the affairs of man.” 

“Who said anything about my father? I can have a part of my own money transported here as a lone to the King of Gondor. You will pay back one tenth in your lifetime and each of your descendants will pay one tenth.” 

“Will your father not write to question your actions?” Aragorn frowned. Gimli finished his glass and had another. 

Tauriel moved away, she moved to the railing and looked out. All this talk of Thranduil set her on edge. She had thought little of him in Lothlorien. She had been protected there. 

“I can spend my money as I please. As Prince, my state allowance alone is enough to rebuild Minas Tirith. Don’t despair, my friend. Gondor is rich in resources and it will only be a matter of time before all is well.” 

“So I would be in your debt.” Aragorn smiled slightly. “More than I already am?”

“A king is always in debt. It’s part of your job.” 

“If I need to be in debt to anyone I am glad it is you my friend.” Aragorn stood and reached a hand out. “I accept this plan.”

Gimli grunted, “And I go home with nothing to show for all those months of hard work.”

Legolas shoved his shoulder. “As if you need anything. Your father was one of the dwarves who took back Erebor. You have more money than you can spend in a lifetime.” 

“How much do I owe you?” He grumbled. “I go back with tales that no one will care about. At least a few ladies might be impressed.” His glass was once again empty.

Tauriel closed her eyes and listened to the banter. She had done so their whole journey. As much as she had long to be near him she enjoyed the way Legolas had been with his companions. There were times when she wondered if his life would have been more carefree without her but that was quickly pushed aside. Her soul was twined with his. There was no doubting that.

_ I would not be without you, my love. Come join in. You are as much a part of this as any of us. _

_ I enjoy the lightness of your banter. It is not present when I am close. I make the rest of them uneasy as a woman. They are not used to it. _

Tauriel turned and smiled at him, bringing her glass to her lips. 

“Didn’t you once tell me of a dwarven custom of visiting every tavern in any town your stayed in?” Legolas asked Gimli. “I’d venture to say that there are plenty in Minas Tirith. You can’t leave until you visit every one of them.” 

Gimli laughed. “Aye! You are right! I will have to visit them all or I am not worthy of being called a dwarf!” 

Tauriel came to sit at Legolas’ side. She adjusted her clothes to cover her legs. Aragorn glanced down. “No boots?” 

She tucked her bare feet away. “Not tonight.”

“You might even find a woman drunk enough to find you handsome,” Legolas commented. 

“Ach! Many a woman find me handsome! You are too pretty to understand what handsome means!” 

“Legolas is quite eye catching. I find him very handsome. I was quite smitten from the time I was quite young.” Tauriel glanced at Legolas sideways as she took a sip of her glass.

“He’s pretty. Not handsome. No hair!” Gimli laughed and almost tipped backwards.

Legolas grabbed some hair and laid it over his shoulder. “What is wrong with my hair?” 

“It isn’t on your face or your chest, elf.” Gimli stated. 

“Don’t your women have hair on their face?” Tauriel tilted her head. “You cannot say hair on the face makes a man if your women also have facial hair…”

“Hair on a woman’s face means she is too old to marry,” Faramir said as he joined them. 

“Aragorn is handsome...for a human,” Legolas commented. “Though he is hairy and often dirty. And by the Vala! Don’t get me started on how the three of you smell.”

“Smell?” All three seemed equally insulted.

Tauriel bit her lip. “Humans and dwarves do have...an odour.”

“Elven men and women are so alike that you can’t tell them apart.” Gimli said. 

“That isn’t true. Legolas smells of the sea. Tauriel of the forest. He is bright and she is warm.” Aragorn said, almost lost in thought.

Faramir was laughing so much that he had to hold his sides. “Too much, too much. It hurts to laugh.” 

“The fact that you smell amuses you?” Tauriel was confused but also found it funny that Faramir was so easy to bring to laughter.

“How are you to live here if our smell so offends?” Faramir asked. 

“Generally, elves carry posies or scented kerchiefs when visiting humans.”

Aragorn now laughed. “Or just cause flowers to grow everywhere.”

Faramir looked very confused.

“That’s nymphs, not elves,” Legolas stated. 

“So without a nymph we should provide you with flowers or scented kerchiefs. I will have some located so we do not offend your delicate noses.” Faramir laughed. “I will start looking for a nymph but you know they are just legend...myths.” He was holding his sides still. 

“A legend sits among us,” Gimli stated. 

Faramir laughed. “You are drunk.” 

“Not yet,” Legolas said. “He generally falls down when he is drunk.” He motioned for the servant to pour more drink. 

“Legends are legends. Tall tales.” Faramir laughed. 

“Then nymphs are no legend.”

“Ah you all jest. Yes, I get it.” Faramir waved at them. “What else should I be aware of that elves require or is different than us?”

“No more stew.” Tauriel said flatly.

Aragorn spit out his drink. 

“A waste of good wine, there laddie,” Gimli told him. 

“You call this good?” Legolas asked. “I must have some wine from my vineyards shipped here.” 

“Yes please.” Aragorn laughed. “No offense Faramir but after you have had the wine in the Greenwood or even better, Imladris, nothing is as good.”

“What you need is ale.” Gimli said.

“You would not last long on Akkash’s potato wine,” Legolas said. “A sip is like liquid fire.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Gimli asked, eyes narrowing. “Never challenge a dwarf to a drinking challenge. You will surely lose elf.” He was smirking. 

“I seem to remember winning the last one,” Legolas said. “But the state you were in, I doubt you could remember anything. I have sent for our things. They should be here within a week. Akkash with them. So he will make us some potato wine.”

“I don’t remember a rider headed for Lothlorien,” Faramir said. 

“I didn’t send a rider. I spoke directly to Lady Galadriel.” Faramir looked confused. 

“What did she have to say?” Gimli asked. 

“She thanked me for the report on the battles and told me that Celeborn and Thranduil drew a great many of the orc army into the south mirkwood to keep them from the battle at the Black Gates. They are still clearing the woods of them. Thranduil has struck up a deal with Celeborn to take over the south mirkwood if he clears it of orcs. Everything south of the Forest Road. And then she told me to stop using her as a messenger service,” Legolas laughed. 

Aragorn laughed. “The woods will take time to clear. They will not heal but at least they can be cleared of the orcs.”

“The Mirkwood was always dark and vile.” Faramir said. He looked slightly disgusted.

“I remember it as a beautiful forest where children played with the forest creatures,” Legolas told them. 

Tauriel looked sad and turned her face from them as she took a drink. 

Faramir made a noise of surprise. “Then you must be very, very old. The Mirkwood hasn’t been anything but a source of evil for as long as I have ever read in our tales.”

“Near 3000 by all accounts,” Gimli said. 

Faramir looked shocked. “The two of you look so young. I guess it is truly the way of the elves.” It was clear the wine was starting to loosen his tongue. 

Aragorn shook his head. “One day the woods will reclaim themselves. The elves will see to that.” He looked at Legolas.

“One wood at a time. For now our aim is to give Minas Tirith life.”

Faramir looked happy. “Are you going to oversee the planting of crops? We could certainly use some new life and greenery.”

Legolas looked at Aragorn. “You have a vast plain out there that is going to waste. Each citizen of Minas Tirith should be allotted an area to grow their own food. And we shall ensure that they grow. Also I will give a gift to each new baby born, male or female.” 

Faramir frowned. “You cannot ensure it will grow. If we have bad weather..that is generous and a good idea but I would not guarantee anything. What sort of gift?”

Legolas put Tauriel on her feet and stood. They walked over to where there was a half dead potted plant. “This one,” he told Tauriel and then kissed her passionately. 

Tauriel melted into his arms. Her arms circled his neck and she kissed him back with equal passion. Gimli actually blushed and looked away. Aragorn looked at his feet smiling. Only Faramir looked utterly confused.

Tauriel focused her energy on the potted plant and it began to turn green and stand back up. 

“You should see Osgiliath after las night,” Gimli said. 

“I-I don’t understand…” Faramir was openly staring at the pair. “What do you mean I should see Osgiliath?”

“I told you. A legend sits among us,” Legolas said. He picked Tauriel up and moved back to the seat, placing her in his lap. 

Tauriel shook her head. “You make it sound as if I am important.” 

Faramir was still looking confused. He kept glancing at the plant and to them.

“You are important,” both Legolas and Aragorn said at the same time. 

“Will someone kindly explain? The wine has gone to my head and I am seeing things.”

“Tauriel is a wood nymph,” Gimli said. 

Faramir started laughing. He continued until he realized no one was laughing with him. “You...you are serious?”

“Her mother was a tree nymph and her father an elf. Unfortunately, her mother died before her time as the mirkwood overtook the greenwood.”

“But-” Faramir was openly staring at Tauriel. 

She waved her hand. “Do not think about it too hard. I am still an elf.” Tauriel tried to smile. Her head leaned in to rest on Legolas’ shoulder.

“I would appreciate it if Tauriel was a forbidden subject. I don’t want my father knowing that she is here until I am ready to face him,” Legolas said. 

“Ah! He didn’t approve of you marrying a nymph.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Pretend as if I do not exist. Right Aragorn?” Her tone was teasing.

“That is not what I was thinking. I thought a great deal about you.” He then shook his head realizing how that sounded. “It would be best if he remain unnamed and unmentioned as much as possible.” 

“That will be difficult since the ladies of the court are already talking about her,” Faramir said. “But I doubt if any of them have any connections to the Greenwood.”

“Already talking about me? Why? I haven’t met them.” Tauriel was a bit confused.

“We have never, at least in my life time, had an elven lady visit. They are curious.” 

“Legolas, have you by an chance spoken to Lord Elrond?” Aragorn asked. 

“No, but Lady Galadriel says that Lady Arwen is alive and recovering. But that it will take some time for her to regain her strength.” 

Aragorn looked relieved. “Good. Good.” He looked at his hands.

“I didn’t want to speak of it until you asked. You already have enough to worry about,” Legolas said. 

“Yes, well...I would know how she is doing. I hope to see her soon.” Aragorn didn’t elaborate for the others in attendance.

“She is in Imladris. So it will take awhile before she is well enough to travel that distance. There is something else you should know.” 

“What?” Aragorn looked up, concerned.

“She has lost the life of the Eldar. She has chosen the mortal life.” 

Aragorn looked as if he might fall out of his seat. “You know this? For certain?”

“Yes. She will still be protected from illness and live a long life. But eventually she will fade. It is her choice.” 

Aragorn looked as if he was struggling to control his emotions. “She will come here? When she can travel? She will come to me?” 

Legolas smile. “Of course she will.” 

Tauriel reached out to squeeze Legolas’ hand. She knew how it would be hard for him to see Aragorn so enamored with the idea of Arwen coming here. 

“Thank you.” Aragorn drank the last of his cup. “We should let you two sleep.”

“It’s only the afternoon,” Legolas said. “But it would be nice to go to bed.” 

“It does not feel like afternoon...I will rest.” Aragorn stood. “I could use a nap before dinner. You will all join me?”

“Of course, if you will forgive our attire.” 

“Of course. If you will forgive any odours.” He laughed as he made his way out of their rooms.

“I almost smell like a human in these clothes.” 

Tauriel pressed her face into his neck. “No, you still smell like you…”

Gimli and Faramir took their leave. Tauriel pulled Legolas to bed. “Rest is what you need.”

Aragorn went to his room. He told them not to disturb him for a couple of hours unless there was an emergency then he wished for a bath before dinner. He was then left alone, falling asleep on the top of his bed, not even bothering to undress. The days of battle and worry were catching up to him.

Legolas and Tauriel did not sleep and Aragorn was woken in less than an hour by panicking servants who thought that they were under some sort of curse. All over the city plants had sprung up from seeds long buried beneath the stone paving of the roads and anywhere that there was exposed soil. 

He calmed the servants, bathed, dressed and before dinner stopped at their room. He knocked on the door. They were lounging in robes that someone had found for them. “Come in.” 

“I see you did not rest.” Aragorn smiled. “You have sent my servants into a panic you know.” He stood near the door, closing it behind him.

“From the scenes from the balcony, everyone is in a panic. One might think that they have never seen anything grow before,” Legolas said. “Perhaps you should make an announcement and send the town crier to spread it through the people.”

“And say what? That when two elves are in bed the plants grow wild?” Aragorn laughed. 

“Say that if a gift of life from the elves.” 

Aragorn rubbed a hand on his face. “A gift...could maybe...I hate to ask but is there a way to lessen the impact? You have really set things in motion quite quickly. No farmer is prepared.”

“Are you asking us not to have sex?” Legolas asked. 

Aragorn blushed. “No, I was wondering if there was a way for it to be less…” He frowned not knowing the word he was looking for.

“No,” both Legolas and Tauriel said at the same time. “We have not been able to lay together for months, Aragorn. We couldn’t control it if we tried,” Legolas continued. 

“Alright. I will try to come up with a way to curb the panic.” He bowed. “I will see you both at dinner.” He was not entirely sure what he was going to come up with but it needed to be something good. 

He found Faramir outside. He had one arm back in a sling and the other was holding his side. He looked pale and in pain. “I was just coming to see you.” 

“You should be resting. What do you need?” Aragorn looked concerned. 

“A statement to calm the people so I can rest. The healers are not happy with me. They want to confine me to the Halls of Healing but they do not have enough rooms and too many injured.”

“I was just trying to work something out in my head for that exact thing Faramir.” Aragorn started walking. “I will make a statement and you will stay in your quarters, rest and heal.”

“They say you are a healer...Could I be so bold as to ask you to look at my wounds?” 

“Of course, lead the way to your rooms and I will look at you there. Then you can rest after.” 

“Thank you, Sire.” Faramir winced as the servant unwrapped his chest. His entire upper body was literally black and blue with patches of purple. There were two arrow punctures. The bruising stretched down below the waistband of his trousers but the major injuries were to his chest. “Breathing hurts. They have given me a tea for the pain but it does little.” 

“You look as if you were trampled…” Aragorn said as he helped him to lay down. “Here, some pillows under you. Recline, it will help the breathing.” Aragorn then put his hands on Faramir and concentrated. 

“After the orcs put arrows in me, my horse bolted and my foot was caught in the stirrup. I was dragged from Osgiliath to Minas Tirith. Then my father tried to burn me alive.” 

“It is amazing you are breathing and talking.” Aragorn’s hands began to glow blue.

“It hurts to do either,” he replied. “But my duty is to you and Gondor.”

“Your duty right now is to rest. I order it. Now let me work.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he replied and closed his eyes. He seemed to relax now. Being able to laugh with good company earlier had put him in a good mood. 

Aragorn worked on him until he was quite tired. “More tomorrow Faramir...For now, you rest and I will join the others for dinner. I will make a speech, I will calm the people.” He patted Faramir’s arm.

In less than half an hour the town criers were announcing to the people that they were not to be alarmed at the growth of the plants and that it was a gift of magic from the elves of the Greenwood. 

Legolas and Tauriel both looked like they would be more at home in the stables than the King’s House but at least they were dressed. They had refrained from any more bursts of energy for the present. 

There was a great variety of food on the dining table. Knives and spoons were provided but no forks. Legolas had forgotten about that from his time with humans long ago. “Remind me to send for some elven cutlery for the table.”

Tauriel nodded. “Perhaps Arwen will bring some with her staff and if not it can be added to the list.”

Aragorn smirked. “We will be a melding of elven and human culture soon enough.”

“I am sure that it will not be difficult for you. You did grow up among elves,” Legolas said. 

“I am not worried about myself. I think it will be a shock to the other lords and ladies.” The smirk grew. “I also have no difficulty with that either. I think a bit of change is needed if Gondor is to thrive.”

“You should meet with any who are in Minas Tirith as soon as possible. Establish dominance,” Legolas said. “No hesitation in front of them. You are the alpha fox.” 

“I am the alpha fox, my love.” Tauriel glanced at him.

Aragorn laughed. “I shall need some lessons from you Tauriel.”

“You both know what I mean,” Legolas laughed. 

“Yes, I do. I will have them sent for and invited for an audience immediately. There is much to do and eventually I will have to take on the tasks we discussed earlier.”

“Maybe not immediately. You need rest and we have not finished dinner. Dawn would be a good time. Humans are vulnerable at dawn.” 

Aragorn laughed, “Yes well, by immediately I meant tomorrow.”

“Let free your hunting instincts. Find the weakest, the strongest, who is likely to fight and who is likely to lie at your feet for belly rubs.” 

“You make humans sound like beasts.”

“If the smell fits..” Tauriel muttered.

Legolas smirked. 

“What was that?” Aragorn asked. There was amusement in his eyes.

“Nothing at all.” Tauriel said, taking a drink of her wine. “The food is well done.” She watched Gimli shoving his into his mouth and drinking almost his whole glass of wine. “How do you do that and not choke?”

“Dwarves have different tubes for eating and breathing, very efficient.”

“We all do..you shovel it in without chewing it seems.” 

“I chew it enough.” 

“Have you ever seen Dwarf dung?” Legolas made a face. 

“No.” Tauriel paled, looking horrified. 

Tauriel pushed her plate away, no longer feeling hungry. She took another drink of wine.

Legolas laughed. 

“You talk as if you don’t like dwarves or humans for that matter and yet you sit at the dining table with them,” Gimli said. 

“I like one particular dwarf. He has a...compatible sense of humor,” Legolas said. 

“We have had many experiences with dwarves and humans. We have learned to like many things and seen things we do not like. I do enjoy the company of those here.” She smiled and played the diplomat.

“But not dwarves and humans in general?” Aragorn asked. 

“No,” Legolas replied. “I don’t hate them. I just do not find dwarves and humans in general good company and they are not…” Legolas stopped himself. 

“Are not what?” Aragorn leaned forward. 

“I would not trust a human man alone with my wife any more than I would trust a dwarf alone with my jewels. Present company excepted.” 

“Because of the human or your wife?” Gimli laughed but realized that no one else was.

“I forgive you for that question because it was made in jest and because you do not know what Tauriel has endured at the hands of humans,” Legolas said. “This ale is good,” Legolas changed the subject. 

Gimli looked at Tauriel. “My apologies.”

Tauriel nodded and looked at her wine. 

“Well. Things will be busy in the coming days. I hope you are all able to help and not be too tired.” Aragorn said.

“So long as you don’t want me at this dawn meeting,” Gimli said. 

“I suggest that you do not warn the lords tonight, but rather summon them at first light,” Legolas said. 

“I have no desire to warn them. I want no alliances brokered or plans made.” 

“Running a kingdom is not much different than being at war. Your knives are words, your sword is the stoke of a pen.” 

“I do better with knives and swords but I have learned. And with you all by my side I have good advice.”

“But you must not let me sway your from what you want. This is your kingdom, not mine. I can only advise. The choice is yours and so is the blame if things go wrong.” 

“I take your advice to heart but also not as the only option. I make the final decisions. I still have a brain, it was not all bashed out of me in the battle.” Aragorn laughed. 

“Just know that I will not let them lynch you. If necessary we will take you safely to Imladris,” Legolas told him. 

“I have no plans to be lynched. We have a plan. Some of the lords will not be happy and with your financial help we can set things back as they should be. The people will work, things will be repaired and the land will flourish.”

Legolas looked at Tauriel. “Do you think that perhaps you might look at some of the laws concerning women?” 

“Me? I know little about laws.”

“There are very little laws. Women do not own any property or keep funds. They are not free to do anything. They can be sold, bartered…Are these what you are referring to Legolas? If so, then I think Tauriel is the perfect person to sit with me and discuss how we can best change things. Women will not be less in my kingdom.” Aragorn’s tone was firm.

“Yes, that is what I am thinking. And Tauriel and Arwen could both suggest ways to make like easier for human women. For instance, what happens if a woman has been widowed by the war but has no son of age to handle her money?”

“But mostly you are thinking how safe is Tauriel living in Minas Tirith?” Gimli asked. 

“I have only two guards here. That is not enough to guard both Tauriel and I day and night.” 

Tauriel put her hand on Legolas’. “I am staying mostly in our rooms for now and I carry my knife with me everywhere.”

Aragorn frowned. “I cannot put the guards here to watch her. I cannot…” He shook his head and looked at Legolas. “I will not risk that.”

“At dawn, Edstal will ride for the Greenwood and bring my servants, guards, cooks and household staff. They might clash at first with your household staff but I hope that a balance can be found,” Legolas stated. 

Aragorn nodded. “Perhaps just guards and servants to start? The cooks and others can come later. Arwen will have her own people who will come. Things will be chaotic when that happens. We cannot let it look as if the elves rule here.”

“Let me bring the cooks until Arwen’s staff arrive,” Legolas asked. 

“Guards, cooks and a few servants to tend to you both. The cooks we can explain in my upbringing.” 

“I promise no more than 200.” 

“Surely we can do with less? That is quite the show of elves here. It could be seen as you taking over. Add that I am planning to borrow money from you and it will seem to the lords that I am letting an elf rule, myself just a puppet.”

“We cannot stay here for any length of time without at least 20 guards. Then there are personal servants, our secretaries and their assistants, seamstresses and laundry maids, groomsmen and stable boys for our horses, a master of armoury to tend to our armour and a boy to assist him. Then there are cooks and kitchen maids to tend to our meals as well as the meals of my staff. Tauriel must have ladies in waiting. You have lived too long a ranger, Aragorn,” Legolas said. “And then there will be the artists and engineers to aid with the rebuilding. Surely you don’t intend that in a city as great as this that the rebuilding will all be practical and that there is no artistry?”

“We have engineers and artists. We have ladies who can serve Tauriel. Your armourer...alright I give you that. Stable boys, groomsmen there are human boys who could learn the trade and do well. That would serve the people. As advisor you must work with us, not insert your way into everything. It cannot look as if you are taking command. You will have more staff than I. How will that look to the lords? We should both be finding staff from the people here and neighbouring towns, bolster the economy, provide jobs and a livelihood. I implore only bring what is absolutely necessary and seek the rest out here.”

“Very well, but Tauriel’s guards must be elf. I will make a list of the staff we need and please approve it before Edstal leaves in the morning,” Legolas said. 

“Of course. I would not allow my men near her. I will never make that mistake again. I will look it over and get it back right away. It will be the highest priority. Thank you Legolas.” Aragorn bowed his head to him.

Legolas bowed back. 

The drinks were refilled and the table cleared of the plates. Servants stood by to see if the party would remain or take their drinks elsewhere. Aragorn stood. “Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?” 

“The only place I have found comfortable in this city so far is my bed,” Legolas said. 

“Aye, I’m with you there, laddie,” Gimli said with realising the implications. 

Legolas laughed. “I hope not.” 

Aragorn laughed. “I had not realized you were taking Gimli to warm your bed. Do you miss his closeness that much?”

Gimli sputtered. 

Legolas called for Acelin while they sat in chairs with too many cushions on an open verandah. A fire was set in the huge metal dish that sat in the centre of the chairs. “Write me a list of all the staff we will need during our stay in Minas Tirith. Bring it to me quickly. It must all be settled before I go to bed.” 

Acelin bowed and left.

“You have successfully tamed that one.” 

Tauriel frowned. “He is fearful. He is not tamed.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summaries. What happens in the chapter stays in the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The authors of this work disclaims all and every typo, misspelt words, grammar mistake, double words, missing words, canon mistakes, and every other problem this story might suffer from. This story is written by us for us and posted for your enjoyment, so we don't give a shit. Give us kudos if you like. Comments feed our frenzy.

Acelin brought him the list before they had finished their evening on the verandah. He also brought a writing board, quill and ink. Legolas made notes beside the list. “These people can be sourced from Minas Tirith.” He handed the list to Aragorn who stared at it for a moment. It hadn’t occurred to him that the writing would be in elvish. He had dealt with the common language for so long. 

It took him a moment to adjust and then nodded. “Thank you. That is acceptable.” He handed it back. “Thank you again Legolas.”

“Make a list from this of those who need to come from the Greenwood and make sure that Edstal gets the list before he leaves in the morning. Most of these people can come from my own estate,” Legolas told Acelin. “You can go to bed after that.”

“And the others from Lothlorien? Thorn, the foxes…” Tauriel asked softly. 

“Already sent for and will be leaving as soon as they can,” Legolas told her. 

She smiled and relaxed. “Thank you.” 

“It goes without saying that there is no mention of Tauriel or hints of her being here in that list?” Aragorn looked at Acelin. He wasn’t entirely sure how they had gotten the wizard on their side but he was still wary. 

“In the morning you will enlist the aid of King Elessar's staff to find people to fill the rest of the list. Preference is to be given to widows and orphans of the war,” Legolas said. “You are dismissed.” 

Acelin bowed and left them. 

“You are sure you can trust him? After everything that happened?” Aragorn inquired.

“Lady Galadriel put the fear of the Gods in him,” Legolas said. 

“Good.” Aragorn looked more relaxed now that it was all out of the way. 

“Powerful woman that lady,” Gimli commented. 

“I know of no other woman like her or with her powers” Tauriel said. “She is wise as well.”

“Those powers will fade now. The rings have lost their power,” Legolas said. 

“She is still the wisest and most lovely of any woman I know. Her power is in her strength.” Tauriel stated.

Legolas reached out and drew Tauriel onto his lap. “I know of one.” 

She looked at him lovingly. “My husband has words like a poet. He may overstate my looks.” She kissed Legolas’ cheek. 

“A man in love sees his world through love's eyes. Nothing is more beautiful to him than you. It is his truth.” Aragorn spoke softly. He was smiling at them.

“Aragorn is about to collapse of exhaustion, so let us to bed. We will attempt to restain the growth to the plateau and not let it overrun into the city,” Legolas told Aragorn. “But you must be prepared for the plateau to turn into a forest over time.” 

“We will start those who need work to tending the growth. We will be ready.” Aragorn stood. “Good night, all of you.”

_ I love when you are firm and steadfast. You speak like the diplomat you are. I adore you for it. _

_ I love you.  _

Before dawn Edstal was set off by Legolas with letters to the Greenwood and instructions. Legolas’s clothing had reappeared when he got back to their rooms. So he dressed in his travelling clothes minus the armour but wore his mithril shirt just in case, hidden beneath his coat. 

Tauriel was still left with the green wrap sort of dress and the boy’s clothes. “Have they lost my armour?” She was sitting on the bed, naked still. 

“No, your armour is in the armour room being cared for, but your clothes are not quite dry yet.” 

“How can that be? You have yours back.” She pouted. “They conspire to make me wear their unflattering dresses and blend in with them.” She sighed.

Legolas laughed. “I am sure that it is just because the cloth of your clothes is heavier than mine.” 

“Of course you think it something reasonable.” She laughed. 

“Even if we call the seamstress to make clothes for you they will not be ready before your clothes from Lothlorien get here. Now, I must go. Aragorn wants me at the first meeting of the lords. And since I am lord of North Ithilien, I must be there.”

“Duty and Aragorn call.” She lifted her head waiting for a kiss. 

He tossed a book at her. “Here it is a romance of some long forgotten elf and human and written in Silvan.” 

Tauriel picked up the book. “Suitable for your wife then. Go, you will be late.”

“Better than the treasury books.” 

“Indeed.” Tauriel got out of bed and followed him to the door. She intended to lock it behind him. Edstal was gone. It left only Frigthoren and Acelin. At least one needed to be with Legolas.

“I will leave Frigthoren with you. Blow your whistle if you need me.”

“Of course.” She was right behind him. “Do not be late because of me.”

He kissed her. “Don’t remain locked inside all day. There are guards at the gates. No one can get onto the plateau who should not be here.” 

Legolas slipped in through the back of the King’s Hall and casually lent on one of the pillars. 

Aragorn was at the front as the final lords assembled. “I thank you for joining me so early. I wish to let it be known that as king I will see our land, our people thrive. I have already started the process.”

One of the lords was very old and lent heavily on his walking stick. He looked like he was about to fall over at any moment. Legolas went to the side of the hall and brought a chair to the old man. He looked to Aragorn for permission for the man to sit. 

Aragorn nodded. “Things will change but my sole goal is to give our people a life they can be proud of. Justice, peace and respect. Fairness for all.”

Legolas tried to help the old man to sit but he yelled at Legolas. “Let go of me, you pointy eared orc.” Legolas stepped back as if struck. 

Aragorn inhaled and moved to where they were. “You will apologize to the Prince of the Greenwood. Such thoughts and words will not be tolerated.”

“Forgive my grandfather,” a young man said. “He is old and I fear he is becoming feeble minded.” 

“Then perhaps it best that he rest comfortably and someone take his place here.”

“I’m not dead yet. I am still Lord and no young upstart is going to take my place until my bones are laid to rest.” 

“I would reconsider your position. And if you feel so strongly then I suggest that apology should be forthcoming.” 

“I’m sorry I have to be in the same room as you,” the old man said to Legolas. 

“Remove him now.” Aragorn looked to the man who had accompanied him. “Fail to do so and I will strip your family of your title. Such utterances will not be tolerated. Those who are our allies will not be treated so distastefully.”

The grandson enlisted the help of one of the guards to literally carry the old man out of the hall. A litter was waiting to carry him home. 

Legolas considered leaving but he decided not to be cowered by a feebleminded old man. 

“The hatred and intolerance of old has no place here. Greed and taking advantage of those you see as beneath you has no place here. It will not be accepted or ignored. We will open trade once more, we will rebuild and to do so we will seek to ensure all who walk our land are treated fairly.”

Aragorn looked around. “Lords, you have a choice here today. Agree to be fair and just. To seek peace and work together. You will be rewarded. Your people will flourish. Choose not to agree and I will see to it that you understand just what it means to have nothing.”

“Your Majesty, there is an announcement that the growth here in the city is a gift of magic from the elves. Will this gift extend to our farms so that our crops can grow in soil that has been tainted by Mordor? Will our animals cease to birth mutations that are as abominable as orcs?” 

Aragorn looked out over the crowd. “What has happened already is indeed a gift to us from the elves of the Greenwood. The growth will continue.” He looked to Legolas. “The fields will grow again.” 

Legolas nodded. “It will start with Minas Tirith and grow outwards. We cannot guarantee that all the lands will recover in your lifetimes but we will continue to work on the problem for as long as it is welcome.” 

“The elves are leaving Middle Earth.” 

“I am not leaving.” 

“The Prince is dedicated to saving the land, to see it regrow. He is staying on as my trusted advisor and with his help we will see the lands start to come back to life.”

“But this is human lands and a human city.” 

“I am lord of the lands in North Ithilien where elves once lived. These are lands within the Kingdom of Gondor. I believe that gives me the right to stand with any lord here.”

“These lands will no longer be ruled by the sheer desire to isolate. We will work together. All of us. Just as we fought together we will rebuild together.” Aragorn put his hand on Legolas’ shoulder. 

“If it displeases you to think of me as a lord equal to yourself, think of me as an ambassador for elves. For as long as King Ellessar lives, for as long as he is a friend of elf, I will serve him as advisor,” Legolas told the gathering and placed his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder. 

Aragorn looked around. “I ask you now lords of Gondor, do you pledge to work for the better of our people? Do you agree to guide with fairness and respect for all in the kingdom?”

Tauriel read the book, finishing it before the lunch hour. She dressed in the green dress and went out to the veranda of their room. She looked out. Her eyes closed and she let the breeze move over her face. It moved her hair, ribbons of red moving behind her. Tauriel shifted to sit on the railings edge, bare feet lightly swinging. It was no tree but it would do for now. She tucked her dress securely between her legs to stop it from lifting in the wind. 

A smile graced her lips and birds began swooping by. They were no little songbirds. Birds of prey with sharp talons and large wingspans glided by her. 

Tauriel reached out with her energy, some of what she had stored and spoke to them. She sat for a time before standing and walking the length of the stone railing. She wasn’t aware of those who noticed the flash of green as she moved. 

The guards outside the small entrance to the King’s Hall on the side of the building allowed Gandalf to enter. Just inside Acelin stood. “Alatar.” Gandalf said. 

“Mithrandir,” Acelin replied. 

“What are you doing here?” Gandalf asked, suspicious.

“Guarding a clear exit for Prince Legolas if he needs it,” Acelin replied.

They both looked into the hall. “From Aragorn?” Gandalf asked. 

“The lords have just left,” Acelin told him. 

Gandalf left Acelin and walked over to where Aragorn and Legolas sat. Like yesterday Legolas was sitting on the table with his feet on the chair, but this time his elbows were on his knees and his face was in his hands. 

“I was alone at breakfast,” Gandalf began. “They told me the two of you were here and no one else was awake. How went the meeting?”

“Horrendous,” Legolas answered first. “I would sooner have faced a roomful of orcs without my knives or bow. They are going to bury me in the words of long forgotten laws that no one really cares about. Aragorn are you sure that you want to be their king? Wouldn’t you rather go back to being a Ranger and hunt orcs? You could hand the kingdom over to Lord Faramir. I’m sure he has been trained to run the kingdom without you.”

Aragorn shook his head. “It could have been far worse. You are far more used to diplomacy than I am.” He looked at Gandalf. “It went as well as could be expected. I will show those who are skeptical and I will bring to heel those who wish to fight against it. I will have a kingdom of peace and justice. I will lead by example. They do not wish to be fair, I will make things fair.” His eyes turned to Legolas. “I will be king here. As much as I love to hunt orcs I am needed here. With Arwen and you at my side I will succeed.”

“I promised to stay and I will,” Legolas said. “Just forgive me if I want a few heads occasionally.” 

“You will do fine,” Gandalf said. “This will be good practice for you, for when you are King of Las Galen.” 

“As if that is ever going to happen,” Legolas replied. 

Aragorn smiled. “There is a prophecy that says it will. We just need to keep your wife alive to see it come to pass. You will make a good king.”

“Well for now, let’s concentrate on this kingdom. I think you should show yourself with guards of course. Take a walk through the streets, have a look a the damage and cheer up the live stock. Oops! Did I say that aloud? Peasants, I mean peasants.” 

“I intend to see people thrive and no longer labelled peasants.” Aragorn looked angry. “The suggestion is a good one. I will do that shortly. First, I need something to eat and to check on Faramir. If you will both excuse me.” He bowed his head to them both before heading to the door.

“He was not raised a prince, Legolas,” Gandalf reminded Legolas. “And these are his people. You would do well not to insult them in his presence.”

“But they are allowed to insult me?” 

“It is something he wishes to change. He wants all to be accepted and appreciated. Insults should not be given from either side but you should have better manners than to stoop to their level.”

“It hurts, Gandalf. We could have had nearly 70 years together but for his pride. I offer the funds to rebuild Minas Tirith and he counters with how he will look before his lords. I offer to provide the household staff we need and he counters with how he will look before his lords. People he does not even know, he places above me.” 

“He is king here. You know as well as any that if he appears to bow to the elves, to you then he will not be seen as king. He will be seen as pawn...wife as it were to you. As if he must go to you for approval for everything. That is not what a king does. He must do what is right for the people he rules, not himself.”

“So I am judged for being elf but I cannot speak against a human?”

“No, you are judged for not being the king and speaking or ruling for him. Your race just adds a different layer to his struggles. He must overcome their prejudice and getting your help on his terms is how he will best do that. He cannot be seen as being ruled by another man. He must be king and others bow to him. Not him turning to you for help with everything, seeking your approval. He must be the ruler. Would your father bow his head and allow an advisor to run his home? Would your father, as king allow someone else to dictate to him? He would be seen as a weak king. Aragorn strives to be a king in a land devoid of honour, justice and fairness. A hard feat for any.” Gandalf rested his hands on his staff.

“I am not trying to be king here. I am just offering the tools he needs.” 

“You are trying to insert your staff, for your comfort. That has nothing to do with helping him. He cannot let you have free reign in his home. That is his wife’s job. The money, he will take. You offer him a fair deal. He places his kingdom before all, even himself.”

“So, I am to be no more to him than a banker, despite all his declarations,” Legolas sighed. 

Gandalf sighed. “You complain like a woman…” He grumbled. “No, you are his friend and his advisor. He trusts you above all others which is why he will accept the money from you and not any other. He would rather be indebted to you. It is why he is letting you bring your staff. He is giving you lee way no king would ever give to another because you are more than just a piece of the puzzle. He cares for you, he trusts you. He did not say Arwen, you and Tauriel at his side...did you notice? No mention of Gimli, of the lords. You and Arwen are those he values the most in his life.”

“I asked for only a fraction of my household staff. My father does not leave the Greenwood without at least 1000.” 

“Are you your father?” Gandalf asked, his tone flat. “Is this the Greenwood?”

“I am Prince of the Greenwood and I would have my rank and position recognised.” 

“Then go be prince of the Greenwood. Aragorn asked you to be his advisor, not a prince in his kingdom.”

“Is that what you think? That I want to be prince here?” 

“No but you are complaining like a prince, as if you do not understand why you cannot have all the things you demand.” Gandalf gave a slight shrug. “He honours your rank but allowing you to bring your staff, what he asks- hire who you can from his people, respect that his own staff and his soon to be wife’s staff will be more important and more prevalent is not unreasonable. He has already given you a great deal of recognition.”

Legolas jumped down from where he sat. “Is asking for a cook who who does not feed my wife human slop while she carries our child too much to ask?” Legolas asked with such force that Gandalf was literally repelled backwards and almost fell. Legolas rushed to his aid. “I’m sorry. Forgive me. I didn’t mean to attack you.” 

Gandalf waved a hand. “It is fine. You are frustrated and I understand. I need you to understand his side of things.” He moved to stand straight again, using his staff to help. “Now then, is the princess with child? Are congratulations in order?” Gandalf smiled. 

“Nothing is certain yet,” Legolas said. “But there is life.” 

“There is always life in the presence of you both.” Gandalf smiled. “Does she know?”

“No, and I will not tell her until I am sure. She would be upset if nothing came of it.” 

Gandalf nodded. “Yes, emotions are tricky things. You wish to protect her and help Aragorn. You cannot go home as you would like. You are in a hard place, highness.”

“I should never have agreed to stay.” 

“Where would you have gone?”

“For a short time, we could have gone back to Lothlorien.” 

“And mourned the fact that you were not with your friend and learned of his failing? That would have broken you. Besides, Lothlorien will change soon enough. The elves will sail.”

“If you will excuse me, Mithrandir. Acelin, we are going shopping,” Legolas called to the other wizard. 

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. “Something I said has given you the urge to shop?” 

Acelin appeared in the doorway. “Yes, highness.”

“Tauriel cannot stay in our rooms for long. She needs clothes and other things. We must make our lives here as comfortable as possible.” 

“That is fair but I can assure you she has found ways to entertain herself.” Gandalf chuckled. “Go, enjoy your day highness. Search out the best in Gondor. They exist if you look hard enough.”

“I am told that I must travel down at least two tiers of the city to find the merchants,” Legolas said. “I wish to make my wife the second best lady in all of Minas Tirith.” 

“At least two but go a little lower and find those who are doing it for the passion. There is a fine metalworker...his circlet for...oh...now...who was it. It was beautiful. The necklace he wove for lady...lady...blast…” Gandalf waved a hand. “Trust me, he is very good.”

“And I suppose your don’t remember his name either?” 

“Haleth...Haladan...Halden..Yes that’s it! Fine man, fine work. If something like that is what you are thinking that is.”

“Tauriel has no jewels at all. In Lothlorien, flowers were her jewels. But I don’t think that would quite right with the ladies of the court here and I want her to be able to make friends.”

“I suggest you tell Halden that the lady prefers flowers. Your wife is a warrior but she had a delicate side to her. Tell him and he will craft her something suitable. Friends will not be made with appearances but impressions are. I understand your desire to see her suitable to appear in the presence of others.”

“Do you know of a perfumer?” 

“I did not find your wife’s odor offense. Quite the contrary...much like the smell of the woods. Green and fresh…” He seemed lost in thought. 

“It is for Aragorn. And I need some jasmine oil.” 

“A king smelling of jasmine...interesting choice.” Gandalf frowned. “Yes, there is a perfumer on the second tier who is quite suitable.”

Legolas laughed. “No, I need Cedar or Sandalwood for Aragorn and the Jasmine is for me.”

“You do not smell, highness. Or rather, you remind me of the sea. Once when I was on the shore I was searching for...maybe it was the time I went to meet..” He frowned.

Legolas blushed. “Tauriel likes me to smell of jasmine.” 

“Ah, I see.” Gandalf smiled. “She could always grow them around you…” His tone was teasing. “There is one on the second tier who will not overcharge for such things. Idris. Do not go to the other. He waters his down and charges more. Go to the fourth tier. Seek out Kiernan and his wife. They will have dresses, nothing too extravagant, more to the princess’ style. At least until those of elven design can be made but...I think you will find their’s very much to your liking. If I remember correctly there was one...yes. Tell them I said to show you the green one.”

“She cannot wear green forever.” Legolas was thoughtful. 

“Can’t she though?” Gandalf smiled. “She would be best shroud in the leaves of the Greenwood but for the sake of all others desire it best she is dressed.”

“Will we ever run naked through the forest again?” Legolas mused. 

“One day, when you are ruler of the Greenwood.” Gandalf said, his tone very certain.

“Shopping…” Legolas said and left.

Aragorn grabbed a quick bite to eat and then headed to see to Faramir. He provided more healing to the man and then left him to seek rest for a brief time. 

Tauriel walked the railing of veranda for a while, crouching to let a hawk land near her and allowing her to stroke its feathers. 

Looking up as he left Faramir’s house to see where the noise of the bird was coming from Aragorn saw Tauriel. At first he was afraid she would fall but then remembered that she was elf. Even if she fell she would be able to land safely at that height. He sighed and went to sit on a stone bench, brushing the leaves off it first. No one had sat there for a long time. He had to consider his next step. 

Legolas leisurely strolled down the street, taking in the view of the fine houses of the nobility and rich. There was little damage here. The next level down through massive gates that had no damage, were merchants; homes and shops in one. He entered the apothecary. The man immediately recognised him and bowed low. “How may I serve you, highness?” 

“I need some tea for nausea for an elven lady who might be with child,” Legolas said. He wanted to have it on hand just in case. 

“Congratulations, highness.”

“Nothing is certain yet. She might just be reacting to human food,” Legolas replied. 

He then found the seamstress and tailor shop. They had many clothes premade, though part of their shop was missing the roof. The rubble had been cleared and they were open for business. “Is this the business of Kiernan?”

“I am Kiernan, my lord.” 

“You were recommended by the wizard Gandalf. My wife and I have arrived in your city with no spare clothes having been fighting in the war. It will take some time for our belongings to be moved here. We require both clothing two or three outfits to wear immediately as well as more suitable clothing to wear while among humans.” 

“Would you like to see our designs first of the our stock of cloth?” Kierren asked. 

“Show me what you presently have premade. My wife is this height.” He showed them with his hand and then put his hands as if he was going to lift Tauriel by the waist. “And this big.” 

“Perhaps, my wife could visit your wife to measure her.”

“Very well, we are staying in the King’s House,” Legolas replied. 

“Of course.” Kiernan nodded. “She can bring some of what we have done, though your wife seems as if she may be smaller than many. We have a couple we should be able to tighten to fit her though.”

“Let me see what you have on hand that I might wear.”

“Of course, come this way.” The man gestured for Legolas to follow to the back. He began to show him many different shirts and trousers. There was a selection of vests and coats. 

Legolas picked out a selection that he wasn’t overly pleased with especially as many were considered clothing for boys as he was just not as broad as most men. 

“This much, Sir?” 

“Elves change their clothes everyday. I will also be wanting some things made for wearing to court. They are not too complicated but I will want the finest of your materials.” 

“How long will you be staying with us, Sir?” 

“Two possibly three…”

“Weeks?”

“Hundred years.” 

The man nodded. “Of course.” He seemed too surprised to say little else. “My wife will take the dresses and go to see your wife. Who should she say she is there to see?”

“Princess Tauriel,” Legolas said. 

“Princess?” He looked at his wife and gestured to her to get a move on. The woman disappeared into the back and based on the noises had gathered what she needed and left. 

“We will take care of everything, highness. We can make anything you need and the quality is good, I swear on my honour.”

“She prefers dark colours and her favourite is green. Perhaps something with lacings so that they fit better.”

“I will make note when my wife returns with her measurements and will adjust anything that needs it. Anything we make from now on for her will have lacing to allow her to be comfortable. Does she ride? We can design some gowns to allow her to ride comfortably. And for yourself, I will bring some material swatches to you and you can choose at your convenience.”

“Her riding clothes will come from Lothlorien but you can copy them when she needs new. Please her and you will have all our business. Can you recommend a cobbler?”

“We will please you both with our work. For a cobbler I recommend Bradnar. He is just down the road here. He is fair with good quality work.”

“Have these brought to me at the King’s House. What do I owe for these? I will pay coin for now and we will arrange an account at a later date.”

Kierran gave him a price that seemed more than fair and called in a boy to pack the items up for delivery.

Tauriel was back to sitting on the railing when the knock came on her door. She frowned and approached the door. “Yes?”

“Someone is here to see you, highness.” Frigthoren said through the door. “A seamstress.”

“I did not call for a seamstress.”

“The prince has sent her.”

Tauriel unlocked the door to find a woman and young girl, both laden down with items. Her eyes met Frigthoren’s. “You are certain the prince sent you?”

“Yes, highness. Elven man, blonde hair...almost white.”

She frowned and beckoned them in. Her hand was on her dagger that was in her sash at her waist.

_ Did you send a seamstress to me? _

_ Yes, love. Order what ever you want. Get enough premade clothes to last until our clothing gets here from Lothlorien.  _

Tauriel relaxed. “I am told to order what I need. Come in, please…” She stood back and let them enter.

The next hour was spent dressing and undressing, tightening dresses and making notes on what Tauriel liked and did not like. Measurements were taken and three gowns were left with two others needing slight alterations before being sent back to her. Mostly they were peasant underdresses that reached the floor with various overdresses that were more elaborate. 

While she had the woman there Tauriel had her help her into one of the gowns for dinner. 

_ If you are now dressed have Frigthoren bring you to the cobbler’s three levels down, to the west.  _

Tauriel turned to Frigthoren. “Legolas would like me to go to the cobbler. Three levels down apparently.” 

Frigthoren bowed and followed her out of the room. They wandered, Tauriel slightly overwhelmed by the layout of the city. Frigthoren helped to guide her to the third level and eventually they found the cobbler.

Legolas was sitting barefoot on a stool while the cobbler fitted a new heel to one of his boots. He showed her the design he had picked for his new boots. “You will need shoes as well as boots.”

“Why?” Tauriel frowned. She inspected the design. “Can you fight in these?”

“Because ladies of the court do not wear boots, you highness,” the cobbler said. “And you will need dancing shoes.”

“There are shoes just for dancing? And I wore my boots all the time in the Greenwood. They are not good enough for the court?”

“Shall we compromise for now and have ankle boots made for you. Since you will not be able to go barefooted here, you will need to have more than one pair so that you can change or your feet will start to hurt,” Legolas said. “And allow for thick socks. I do not want you with frozen toes.” 

Tauriel nodded. “Whatever you think is proper Legolas.” She wandered the shop a little.  _ I saw Aragorn today. At a distance. He looks tired. _

_ He has a lot to contend with. He has to decide where to start.  _

_ The shoulders of a king are heavy with decisions. _

_ I was lectured by Gandalf about being too involved. I must wait now for Aragorn to come to me when he needs advice instead of offering it freely. And apparently I am now to hold my tongue and not to complain about humans. _

Legolas could almost hear Tauriel putting her thoughts together.  _ Too involved? Did he come into a room and find the two of you being intimate? How are you too involved?  _ There was an undertone of bitterness to her thoughts.  _ He would have you sit around and do nothing while Aragorn struggles? You were brought up to rule, surely your advice is valued. Have you complained that much outside of our room? In truth, you do complain a fair amount but I do not think it unwarranted. I may be a tad biased. _

_ I complain because I cannot complain about the thing that I wish to complain about.  _

_ You wish to complain that he will not take you to his bed or come to yours. So you complain about everything else.  _

Tauriel sat on a stool and waited for the cobbler to finish with Legolas before seeing to her. 

He removed her boots and took measurements, then measured her feet. When he was done he showed her a book of designs of shoes for her to pick from. 

Tauriel picked out two pairs of shoes. She tried to find ones she felt she could tolerate. The cobbler showed her samples of the cloth. Then a book of ankle boot designs. 

_ Bet you didn’t know it was so complicated to choose footwear. _

_ I had no idea...it makes me long for my days as a guard where our choice was the boots we were given. _

Suddenly more designs were shoved in front of her. These were for the patterns that would be embossed on the leather.

“Oh, that one. The fox and vines,” Legolas pointed out. 

“That is typically for a hunter. Are you sure?” The cobbler asked.

“Definitely.”

“As you wish, highness.” The cobbler wrote everything down. 

“And a pair of knee boot to match they ones she has now but with mithril inlay in this design.” He pointed out a vine. 

“Very good.”

_ Are you sure Legolas? I do not need so much… _ Her eyes met his. 

_ My mother had 2000 dresses.  _

_ But I am not at home...we are going to be here for awhile aren’t we?  _ Tauriel suddenly sat back down on the stool. She looked down at her feet.  _ We do not have a home.  _ It was clear the implications of their stay here was just occurring to her.

_ No.  _

She looked up, pale but nodded to him and stood back up. She flipped back through the book and pointed out two more pairs of shoes and another pair of boots. “Thank you.”

_ We do not have a home. _

_ I only need you to be home.  _ Her eyes met his before she started moving to the door. 

“Where too now, your highness?” Acelin asked. 

“The Jeweler’s,” Legolas replied. 

“Should I take the princess back to your rooms?” Frigthoren asked. Tauriel was standing in the street looking around. 

“No, unless she wishes to go,” Legolas said. “The air is relatively fresh out here and I’d like to pick some jewelery. I have neglected to provide for her highness for long enough.” 

Frigthoren nodded and moved to stand behind Tauriel. “I have not been neglected.” Her eyes were soft. She took his hand. “If anything it is you who has been.”

“I have you.” At the jeweler’s there were vast displays of of premake jewelery to choose from as well as design books to peruse. 

“Lady Ellana has one like this. Very fashionable. This ring is a favourite style of Lord Bretrand’s household.” The jeweller began pointing out each piece and explaining which family or lady currently wore one like it.

Acelin leaned in to Legolas. “Shall I also search out the metalworker? A circlet or such from him as well perhaps?”

“Yes, and meet us back here.” 

Acelin was gone in a hurry.

“Where is he going?” Tauriel asked, grateful for the distraction. Her head was spinning trying to take in all the jewelry as well as what she was told. The names meant nothing to her. 

“We do not wish to wear anything that others have. We wish for something unique,” Legolas told him. 

“Unique design work is very expensive, sir.” 

“That is not a problem. Do you have anything premade that is unique. We would see your work and decide if we shall send our designs to you to make,” Legolas said. 

“Everything here was once unique but pieces get popular and we make more the same.”

“You will not make more of what we buy from you.”

“That is not how we typically do business...a piece gets attention and it draws more buyers. The stones might be different but the base is the same.”

“Then we will send our designs to jewelers of Erebor.” 

The jeweller looked concerned. “You wish to pay for a design I will never replicate? That will be quite costly.”

“I will design it.” 

“I- alright...it takes a fine hand to design jewelry.”

Tauriel glared at the man. She moved to Legolas’ side, just behind his left shoulder. “Is there an issue with what is required?”

“No, it is just unusual.” The jeweler grabbed parchment and pen. “I will send you some things so you can draw out roughly what you would like. Where shall I send it? Unless you know what you want now?” He slid the parchment towards Legolas. 

“The Prince and Princess of the Woodland Realm, we are presently staying at the King’s House,” Legolas said. He seemed like he took great pleasure in shocking all the merchants. 

“Yes, of course.” The jeweler seemed to be struggling to find his words.

Acelin returned with some parchment in hand. “Some rough designs for you, highness. Circlets, necklaces and pendants.”

Tauriel looked at Legolas.  _ You are too generous to me. _

“Do you like this ring?” Legolas asked. 

“Ring?” She looked to where he pointed. “It is pretty, yes.” 

“Try it on,” he said. He motioned for the jeweler to bring them both out. He put on the silver one and put the silver and gold ring on her. They fit perfectly. 

“It is lovely, the detail is exquisite. Who do these ones belong to originally?” Tauriel admired the one on her finger. It was delicate yet the curves and design that were cut in made it ornate. She slipped it off and handed it back to the jeweler. 

“They were made for a lord and lady who did not survive the battle here. They are a special order which were put out for samples of my work,” the jeweler said.

Legolas held his hand out for the ring and put it back on Tauriel’s finger. “We’ll take them. But you are not to reproduce them.” 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. She looked back at her hand then to him.  _ What if I lose it _ ?  _ It is too delicate…  _

“Of course your highness.” The jeweler bowed his head. 

“We will also take this fox mask and this pendant,” he told the jeweler. 

Tauriel stepped away. She looked thoroughly out of her element. She kept staring down at her hand.

The jeweler began wrapping the things that Legolas pointed to. He handed them to Frigthoren.

“Enough shopping for one day. I like to meet the merchants that I do business with at least once,” Legolas said. 

Acelin opened the door for them and Tauriel stepped out. She did not take her eyes off of her hand. Legolas had to grab her to stop her from stepping in front of a horse. She pressed her hand to her chest as if fearing it might fall off as he grabbed her. “I am sorry. I did not see it.”

He nearly carried her back into the shop. “Can you do something immediately?” 

“That would depend on what it is,” the jeweler said. 

‘A fine chain of silver, around her wrist and across the back of her hand attached to the ring.”

“Yes.” The jeweler was confused but held out a hand for Tauriel’s hand. He wove a piece of chain around her wrist and to the ring. He marked the link and then put it down. “The ring please. This will take a few minutes.”

Tauriel slipped the ring off and gave it to him. He took it and went into the back. She stood there looking very unsure still. “Legolas, I have never owned anything of actual value that was not my bow or blade. Are you certain you wish to do this?”

“We will never take them off, a reminder of each other every moment of every day.” 

Tauriel nodded and then rushed into his arms. 

“My oath to you that you are first in my thoughts in the morning and the last in my thoughts at night.” 

“Seal it on,” Legolas told the jeweler when he returned. “And now make on with slightly heavier chain for me.”

“If I seal it it can never be removed without breaking it or the ring. Are you sure?” The jeweler worried now for his pieces. 

Legolas nodded. 

The jeweler put Tauriel’s on and the chain was then bound to the ring. She would not be able to remove it unless the chain or ring were broken. He repeated it with Legolas’ ring. 

“They will never come off.”

Tauriel fought back her tears as she stared at the ring and then looked to Legolas.

_ I love you with all I am.  _

He cupped her chin and kissed her lightly. 

“Here, we don’t do that around these parts. You keep that sort of thing to yourselves,” the jeweler muttered. 

Tauriel ignored the jeweler and took Legolas’ hand. 

“You will be expected at dinner soon, your highnesses.” Frigthoren told them.

Legolas paid the jeweler and they left. “Enough time for a bath?” 

“No, your highness, but I know how to get to the hot spring. It would take less time than drawing a bath,” Acelin said. 

Tauriel perked up and looked at Legolas. She said nothing but it was clear from her face she wanted to go to the hot spring.

“I can take these and the designs back to the rooms and meet you there.” Frigthoren added. 

Legolas took Tauriel’s hand and they ran. They had to get to the top level of the city, cross the bridge to the plateau where the King’s House was and right to the other end. There was a chasm between them and the cave in the side of the mountain and they could see where there was once a bridge. It was an easy jump for elves but few humans could have made it. Acelin went ahead to catch them just in case. Once across, Acelin lit up a torch and led them into the cave where a beautiful scene greeted them. 

Tauriel smiled and turned to Legolas. “Can we stay here instead of the rooms?” She laughed as she began to undress.

“Only if we can bring the feather mattress,” he laughed. 

Acelin turned away and went to stand guard at the entrance. Legolas stripped off and dived in. 

Frustrated, Tauriel gave up on trying to completely undo her bindings and began to wiggle the dress over her head. The garment fell to the ground in a pile and she followed him in. 

She swam until she was laying on her back in the circle of light that was streaming in from the hole in the roof. “I felt off this morning after you left but I feel much better now.”

“This was once the escape route from the city before the spring eroded the rock enough to break through and fill it with water. The water on the surface is colder than beneath,” he observed aloud. 

“What were they planning to escape from?”

“If the city was ever beseagued. There was a stone bridge at first but that crumbled over time and they replaced that with a wooden bridge and then a hanging one.”

“I see.” She closed her eyes and floated. “When will Arwen arrive? Aragorn is likely eager for her arrival.”

“They will come for the coronation in a months time.”

“Alright.” Tauriel seemed lost in her thoughts.

Frigthoren threw one small cloth covered bundle across to Acelin and then reconsidered throwing the other. “They should dress on this side or they will get their clothes dirty.” 

Tauriel lifted her hand and looked at the ring and chain. “I have never owned anything this beautiful.”

Legolas smiled and came to float beside her. “You give me the sight of beauty every day. I am pleased to be able to do the same for you, though it in no way matches your beauty.” He held his hand up next to hers. 

“You are stuck with me now…” Tauriel turned her head to look at him. “I do not know where you find the words and compliments. I wish I had such abilities. You are never appreciated as much as you should be and that is my fault.”

“Every moment that you continue to be my love is enough appreciation that I need.” 

“I wish I could give you everything you want.” She moved, treading water so she could look at him. “I would give my life to fulfill every desire and want you have. You know that I hope.” 

He reached out to cup her face in his hand. He drew her in and kissed her lightly. 

“Your highnesses, it is time to go,” Acelin called to them. 

“We mustn’t keep the King waiting,” Legolas said. 

“Of course.” Tauriel was feeling mildly resentful of Aragorn. 

“He might drink too much and decide to lynch me,” Legolas commented.

“Not funny, Legolas.” Tauriel stopped as she was starting to climb out. 

“The hurt still goes deep. My words are sharp because the wound is still open.” 

“I know. Perhaps we need to take a moment alone with him and talk about it so you may heal.” Tauriel stood on the rock waiting for Legolas.

Legolas sank beneath the water and then sudden sprang from it onto the rocks beside Tauriel. He looked back at the water as if to ask what happened. 

Acelin handed them the towels and gathered up their clothes. He stopped a moment to stare at Legolas. 

Tauriel was standing there stunned. “What-” She gestured to the water and then to him. “Are you alright?”

“What?” Legolas asked. 

“You are...glowing, highness,” Acelin said. 

“Just the light reflecting off the water,” Legolas said. 

“No.” Tauriel shook her head. “And you seemed to fly out of the water.” She started to step near him. Her fingers brushed his and her hand then slipped into his. Her other hand began to stroke his cheek. “You are glowing like...like a star.” Tauriel smiled. “I am not the starlight, that is you.”

He wrapped her up in one of the towels. “Can you make the jump like that?” he asked, trying to ignore the fact that he had no explanation for what was happening to him. 

Tauriel was still staring at him. “I will manage. We cannot simply ignore this. Do you feel alright?” She tried to adjust the towel to run a hand on his chest. 

“I feel great. I always do after bathing in a natural spring,” he replied. 

“You do not usually glow, my love.”

“Can we just get dressed and go to dinner?” 

“Of course.” Tauriel frowned a little and pulled away. She moved to the opening and made her way up, half dropping her towel as she did. Once she was above she took her things from Frigthoren and began to dress. 

Tauriel approached. “Could you please do up the bindings at the back? I cannot do it on my own.” Her voice was soft. 

“Of course,” Frigthoren said and started doing the lacing before Legolas could. 

“Thank you.” Tauriel held still as Frigthoren did up the lacing. “Please make it tight.” 

Legolas’ glow had died down a bit by the time they sat down to dinner. Legolas was dressed in the new clothes he had bought that day. He was quite splendid looking in black and silver.

“You look very handsome.” Tauriel gave him a shy smile. “Black and silver suits you.”

Gimli grunted. “Makes you look like you are shining, all that silver.” 

Gandalf was staring at Legolas.

Tauriel kept her eyes on her hands. She knew Legolas was already agitated about things and she was trying not to make it worse. The fact that the others noticed was already too much.

Everyone stood when Aragorn entered the room. 

“Sit, I trust everyone had a busy day.” Aragorn sat in his chair.

Tauriel reached for her glass. Aragorn’s eyebrow lifted and he smiled. “Lovely ring, princess. I think it is the first piece of precious metal I have ever seen you wear.” 

“Well, she gets to be a proper princess now, even if it is just as the wife of the ambassador,” Legolas said. 

“She was always a princess. And a warrior. And who said you are just an ambassador. You are advisor to the king and prince of the Greenwood.” Aragorn raised his glass to Legolas.

Legolas nodded but then looked at Gandalf. “Except I have been told to butt out since I was apparently over stepping my place.” 

Aragorn glanced at Gandalf. He licked his lips and nodded. “Yes, I can see how that could be seen that way and I rely on you too heavily.”

Legolas stood. “Please excuse me, your majesty. I find I have no appetite.” 

Aragorn stood. “What-what have I said?”

Tauriel stood when Legolas did. 

“Well, laddie, you just agreed that that he is overstepping his place,” Gimli pointed out. 

“Because I pointed out my failure of relying on him?” Aragorn frowned. “He has not overstepped at all. I am relying too much on Legolas to tell me the best thing to do in all situations.” 

“Don’t ya see, laddie? He is homeless. He is trying to make a home here but all this fuss over servants and living in your house and having no way of fitting in here. He is struggling. You aren’t making him feel wanted or needed.” 

Aragorn’s face fell. “I had not considered...He cannot return to the Greenwood…” He left the room, half running to find Legolas. He found them on the main staircase. Legolas was sitting on one of the steps, his face in his hands. 

Tauriel moved to stand in front of Legolas, protecting him. “What do you want, Strider?” Her tone was hard. 

“Tauriel, address him properly in his own home.”

She flinched as if she had been struck.

“No, don’t- don’t do that. I was a fool. Caught up in the kingdom and what is expected of me. I failed to consider that you- I asked you to stay and for you it is not done lightly. You cannot return to the Greenwood and you will not return to Lothlorien. I asked you to stay, to advise me and now I am pushing back without realizing you were making this your home.”

“Lothlorien and Imladris will be empty within a few years. I promised that I would stay with you until you die, Aragorn. I do not take that oath lightly. But this is beyond difficult. But we have no choice. There is nowhere left for us to go.”

“I want you here. I want you as my advisor. I would trust no one else’s opinion. I need to learn to be a king. I was not brought up for this life. I need help but I cannot use you as a crutch as if I am broken. I need to show my place but I want you here.”

“The King of Gondor needs me, but what of Aragorn? Does he still need his friend?”

“I need my friend more than ever. I am surrounded by those who call me friend and king but they do not mean it. I need my true friends at my side.”

Legolas stood. “Thank you, Mellon.” He put his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder. “You aren’t relying on me too much. I can only advise. It is upon you to make the decisions. When Faramir is well enough, he will also be at your side and he can best advise you about Minas Tirith, Gondor, and humans.” 

Aragorn looked close to breaking down in tears. “I do not know what I would do without you at my side. I missed your presence, your guidance and perspective those years I was alone with the rangers. You are my truest friend.” He put his hand on Legolas’ shoulder. 

“Come, let us return to dinner and the others.” 

Legolas stood behind his chair with his hands on the top of the high back. “Forgive me, my friends. I am prone to moments of despair, which thankfully pass quickly. This year has been difficult for all. I have not yet had time to mourn the death of my grandson among other things. I wish to thank Aragorn for taking Tauriel and I in and giving us a home.” 

Aragorn sat. “Let’s enjoy the meal.”

Gandalf nodded. “Trying times indeed. They get to us all.”

Legolas sat and they chatted as they ate, mostly about happy times, keeping the business of the kingdom out of the conversation. Gimli told of tales of his amorous adventures with little hairy women which amused them all. Merry and Pippen joined them late but ate the majority of the food. They were both drunk after the second tankard of ale. 

Aragorn and Gimli carried the drunk hobbits off to put them to bed. Gandalf retired to a nearby veranda to enjoy a smoke. Tauriel looked at Legolas. “What would you like to do with the evening? I am sure Aragorn and Gimli will return once the hobbits are put to bed.” She had been very silent over dinner.

“Let’s stay and enjoy their company. But I do need to talk to you about some things later.”  _ No secrets.  _

_ Of course. No secrets.  _ Tauriel looked unsure and a little worried. She stood and walked to where Gandalf was sitting outside. She paused for a moment, put a hand to her mouth and took a few deep breaths. It seemed to pass and she continued on. Legolas stepped up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her neck.  _ I have tea for you. Shall I send for it? _

_ Tea?  _ She smiled weakly.  _ I am fine. It is just the food not agreeing with me..I do not want to get your hopes up.  _ She looked away sadly.  _ I feel it but it is very small and very weak at the moment. _

_ It is early days. It has not yet decided if it wants to be born.  _

Tauriel closed her eyes and leaned back into him a little.  _ Dru taught me to feel all life and I sensed it there. I was not certain. We will wait and see. _

“Stop hiding in the shadows,” Gandalf said. “And none of that. You have already shocked the citizens of Minas Tirith quite enough for one day.”

Tauriel smiled. Her hand moved to slip into Legolas’ “How have we shocked them today?” 

“Royalty does not usually walk around the city shopping. They send for the merchants to come to them,” Gandalf said. 

“But it was fun to see their faces when they learnt who we are and we can’t stay shut inside all the time. Staying indoors is not healthy, at least for an elf.”

“Staying indoors is never healthy for anyone. Though walking on railings is only healthy for elves.” The wizard laughed. “Did you enjoy your swim?”

“Have you been watching us?” Legolas asked. 

“No, well..yes and no.” Gandalf smiled.

“Yes and no?” Legolas asked. 

“No, I did not watch you swim. Your glow showed you were in natural spring water versus a tub. Yes, I watched Tauriel this morning. Her venture on the railing with the hawks amused me greatly.”

“Becoming a Falconer now?” Legolas asked her. 

“No, I was getting some fresh air and they came to me.” 

Gandalf laughed. “The songbirds would have too if not for the presence of the hawks.”

Legolas smiled. 

“Things still trouble you, highness but I hope you have found some peace?” 

“I still fear that my father will discover that Tauriel is alive.” 

“He will. The declarations of the coronation have gone out. He will receive one though no one expects he will attend. The outside world is of little consequence to him now. He will ask the messenger about it. He will learn more of the war, of you and it will get told that she is here. There is no helping it.”

“You should talk more to Radagast. My father fought in the war along with is army, diverting much of the orc army north of Mordor. Sauron did not want the combined armies of the Greenwood and Lothlorien to join us at the Black Gates, I am sure.”

“He was quite focused though on his part of things. He has gone back to hiding in his city. He asked after you and before, when Tauriel was hidden away..very well done my dear by the way…” He nodded to her. “He was only told that you were well. Now, well you send for staff and things, the coronation is coming up and there will be questions. Answers will be given because they know no better.”

“Why should he not return to his home? He is King of his people. A kingdom is no easy thing to run. King is not just a title. It is a heavy duty. I wrote to him regularly while I was in Lothlorien. He knows that I will stay here in Minas Tirith for as long as Aragorn lives. You paint him to be evil and contaminated by Mordor.”

“I paint him as nothing. I have only stated fact. You said you were concerned he would learn she lived. I am telling you he will. I do not know what he will do with the information. He fought, he is gone back.”

“It is not just his words that give away your true feelings on the matter, wizard,” Legolas said. 

Gandalf shook his head a little. “Did not the Lady Galadriel tell you that your father was feeling the pull of the Mirkwood? Are you, yourself by your own words not concerned about what he will do? I have no feeling in the matter. I know what is to come.”

“Because he saw Tauriel as an enemy? I do not fault him for that, but I can still be concerned for the life of my wife at the same time. The Mirkwood both repulsed and called to us all, Gandalf. It was one of the shadows that was long cast over the people of the Greenwood.” 

“Peace, highness. You are angry at a great many things. I am simply relaying the facts to you. Your fear that he will learn of her is well founded. Your father has fought many battles, has had a great deal of happiness as well as pain in his life. No one faults him for how he is. He has earned our respect but it does not change the present.”

Legolas looked up at Acelin who was standing in the shadows. “If I knew for certain that I could trust you, Alatar, you would be welcomed to sit with us and give your insight.” 

“I understand your highness. Know that your father’s heart is not as it once was. I would speak more if you gave leave.”

“Your council, Mithrandir?” Legolas asked. 

Gandalf shrugged. “He was doing your father’s bidding and has now learned the error of his ways. He has been close to you both all this time. Has he shown himself untrustworthy?”

Legolas motioned for Acelin to join them. “What would you say?” 

“I would tell you that your father has tried to keep you from ever seeking the throne of the Greenwood. He has doted on you because he loves you but he has also done what he can to keep you spoiled and blind to the outside world. He is not the man he once was. Think your highness, death surrounds him. He played with your heart when he had Tataya shove Tauriel over the balcony. They almost poisoned you. He sent us to get rid of her and for what? So you could not be happy? So you would not seek to be king.”

“There is darkness in all of us, Acelin. Do you think I do not feel the pull of it?”

“We are very aware that you do.” Acelin looked at Gandalf. “I have seen what happens if that is unleashed on Middle Earth.”

“My father finding out that Tauriel is still alive is not fear of him trying to kill her again, but what I will do, what I can do. I think my father is well aware of what might happen if I ever became king of the Greenwood. There would be no Greenwood left. It would all be Mirkwood. And I would not even see it. Already the paranoia seeps from me. Can you imagine what would be left of the world of Men once Aragorn has passed if I had the power of the Greenwood army behind me. If I gave in to the hatred that seeths within me from past hurts…”

Tauriel moved to wrap her arm under his and around his back. She pressed her face into his neck. She had no words but she needed him to know she was there for him.

“Your father wanted you to remain a child and prince. He does not wish you to be king because if you were, with Tauriel the Greenwood will be better, stronger than before. Alone, yes...the wood would rot and the Mirkwood would take over. We are very concerned at how things will pass with the hurt that has been done to you since you left the Greenwood. We can only hope to help you find balance and peace, happiness to focus on.” Acelin looked down. “I had thought it was Tauriel that would bring you to the allow the darkness and chaos out. We thought...we were told...we were mistaken but it has also caused you hurt.”

“Gimli said that I could not use my power in battle because it is for life not death. But I could have. I almost did. When Aragorn faced his death at the hands of a troll before the Black Gates, it was only that the ring was destroyed at that moment that saved me from using my power to save Aragorn. But it would not have saved him for long,” Legolas said. 

“So you have learnt the extent of your power,” Gandalf said. “All but your closest friends would have been left alive on that battle field, perhaps not even that. Perhaps only you, Tauriel and Aragorn.” 

“Every elf who sails does not diminish my power but strengthens it.”

The wizards look at each other. “In the end there will be you and the Greenwood. All who remain there, are born there over centuries and centuries will be under your protection. You will hold the power of life in Middle Earth in you. We cannot let the darkness win in you.” Acelin looked very serious.

“I must find peace in the life here or all is lost. To return to the Greenwood now would mean war,” Legolas told them. “I could not hold back the darkness without help. Do I frighten you Aragorn?” Legolas asked, knowing that Aragorn had been listening for long enough. 

“The thought of war frightens me. The thought of you unhappy, saddens me. Your power frightens me but I told you that back on the farm.” Aragorn moved to sit with them.

“It frightens me.” Legolas’ arm tightened around Tauriel. “I know well why my father wants Tauriel dead. He has the gift of foresight and he knew the strength of my power before I even knew I had it. None of you would believe how I now see the world.”

“Your father wants her dead because he fears the power you wield together.” Gandalf said. “He does not wish to let you be king. A day will come when he has no choice.”

“He is right to fear it.”

“We are all right to fear it and be in awe of it.” Gandalf said with a slight smile. “That is the crux. You need to understand both sides of such power. Without one there is no balance. I commend and bow to the balance of the two of you.”

“Well, it certainly scares the hell out of me,” Gimli said. “And I don’t understand half of what you said.” 

Legolas laughed. “Then you need ale.” 

Aragorn stood and called for a servant who brought drinks for everyone. Acelin stood and moved back to his earlier position. 

Tauriel sat, her arm around Legolas and lost in her thoughts as the others took their drinks.

“So Gimli, just how long was that woman’s whiskers again?” Aragorn laughed as he chided the dwarf. 

“I was jealous of her beard,” Gimli said. “And the top of her head, completely bald.”

Legolas waved over the servant. “Two mugs of hot mead for us.” 

The servant bowed and left to get the mead.

“Hot mead? Are you chilled?” Aragorn asked, looking at the pair.

“No. I just like mead.” 

“Too strong that mead. It’s like drinking two ales at once,” Gimli said. “And too sweat.” 

Aragorn laughed. “Something too strong for you?”

“He misses half the fun if he passes out too early in the evening.” 

“Very true.” Aragorn took a drink of his ale. “I have taken to having all of my drinks watered down. Better that way to ensure Gimli doesn’t run off and do something he shouldn’t.” 

Legolas laughed. He accepted the hot mugs and handed one to Tauriel. She shifted a little so she was leaning back with both hands in her lap. She wrapped her hands around the mug for warmth. 

“So you were saying, not a hair on her head but a beard that made you weep with jealousy.” Aragorn looked at Gimli.

“Problem was she had so much hair everywhere else that I couldn’t get a glimpse of what she really looked like.”

“Unless there was nothing under that hair,” Legolas commented. 

“Walking hair? Did she talk?” Aragorn was trying not to laugh too hard and spill his drink.

“She had most pretty eyes,” Gimli said. “I tried to kiss her but got a mouthful of hair.” 

Aragorn threw his head back and laughed a big belly laugh. “Maybe you were kissing the back of her head? No wait...no hair on her head.” This seemed to make him laugh harder. 

“Aye, we were seeing each other for more than a month before we discovered that we were both male.” 

Aragorn almost fell out of his chair. Gandalf’s hand on his back steadied him. “Pity, I bet your children would have had beards that would make all dwarves jealous.”

_ How did they figure out they were both male?  _ Tauriel did not want to ask the question out loud and ruin their conversation.

_ I fear to ask. _

She shivered against him. 

“Are you cold?” Legolas asked her. 

“No...I am fine.” She was trying to keep her tone even.

_ I just pictured Gimli groping through a mass of hair and getting a shock.  _

Legolas spluttered his mead as he burst out laughing. The others looked at him. 

“You two sharing a private joke?” Aragorn asked. 

Tauriel smiled. “Just a thought I had was all.” 

“So, I heard that the two of you courted for 500 years. You must have some tales to tell,” Gimli said.

“Actually, no,” Legolas said. 

“I was a guard. Captain. We did not court so much as...fight together. We were friends in our way, he was in charge of the guards.” Tauriel added. “I do not know what courting looks like to dwarves or men but I do not think it is the same for elves and is certainly not in our circumstance.” She took a sip of her mead. “I will never know what I did to catch his eye.”

“Tauriel was actually more in charge of the guards than I. I just did the book keeping.”

“He may have done the book keeping but he was also out hunting with us as often as any guard in the army. Legolas was often leading the way with me. We fought side by side many, many times.”

“How else was I to get away from the book keeping and there was a certain beautiful captain that was quite graceful as she travelled through the trees.” 

“Ameara was never captain.” Tauriel looked at him sideways, a slight smile on her lips. 

Gimli laughed. 

“I have never fought alongside any as well as I fight with Legolas. He causes me to strive to be better, to always improve. I looked forward to him joining us.”

“I always had the advantage but didn’t know it.” 

Aragorn smiled. “You use magic but I thought you always had. That is a valuable advantage. He does make those around him better when fighting. It is the desire to be worthy of fighting with him. It is hard not to stop and just watch him though.” 

Legolas chuckled. “We must practice together. It is important that you do not lose your skills as a warrior. In fact, for a bit of unsolicited advice, I think that you should require all your lords to practice and occasionally with you so that you know their strength. But not that old guy. I feared to breathe on him least he fall over and I was accused of attacking him,” Legolas said. “Though you are getting a bit old yourself…” Legolas teased. 

“Old? Me?” Aragorn laughed. “I could still take you on sparring. I will show you old.” He laughed. “You are right. Practice with the lords would be good. Sets a good example, let me see their skills and keeps us from growing soft and round.”

_ Do dwarves not practice? Is that why they are so round? _

“No, they just come that way,” Legolas replied. “Gimli, will you join us? Dawn tomorrow?”

“There’s a dawn?” Gimli grumbled. “If you can promise me ale after I will be there.”

Legolas looked to Aragorn. 

“We can have a servant dangle a tankard out in front of your face to get you out of bed.” Aragorn chuckled.

“May I join in?” Tauriel looked at Legolas who nodded.

“What about you, Gandalf?” Legolas asked. 

Gandalf laughed. “I will come and watch. Keep score perhaps to settle arguments later in the day.”

“Wizards don’t practice?” Legolas asked.

“I do plenty of practice. Just not as you do. I would watch, take notes.” 

“Technically, you don’t have to practice, highness,” Acelin said. 

Legolas looked at him questioningly. 

“Once you learn something, the memory of it is stored within you power that can be called upon at any time. You are also elf, so your body does not decay, so your muscles are always at their peak.” 

Aragorn shook his head. “Well then you should not practice but lead us through it. Show us all how it is done.” He bowed his head to Legolas.

“But how will I ever get better?” Legolas asked. 

“You will only get better if there is something new for you to learn,” Acelin told him. 

Legolas looked to Gandalf. “Oh don’t look at me. I’m the wizard of Men not elves.” 

“Well, if we are to be up at dawn, I’m off to bed,” Gimli said. 

“As should this supposedly old man.” Aragorn stood. 

“Sleep well, my friends,” Legolas said. He stood, having finished his mead. 

In their room, Tauriel turned her back to him. “Can you undo this for me?” 

Legolas undid the lacing and helped her out of her dress before stripping off. He had dismissed the dressers for the night and after a quick wash in the basin, he headed to bed. “We need to talk.” 

“Yes, you said that.” Tauriel pulled on her robe and sat on the side of the bed. “I would know your thoughts, your concerns.” She looked a little scared but was trying to hide it.

“It’s about Aragorn. I want you to forgive him. I want you to stop trying to get him to love me.” 

“He does love you.” Tauriel lowered her eyes. “He hurt you. You want me to forgive him for that.” It was a statement, not a question. “Do you forgive him?”

“Yes, I will always remember, but I do love him and I don’t want our lives together to be overshadowed by his devotion to Arwen and to make our love come between us instead of allowing us to be good friends. Do you understand? I want to put it in the past.”

“I would give you anything you want, anything. If this is what you want of me then I forgive him for hurting you. I forgive him for not being what you want him to be and I will do all I can to make our time here happy for you.” She reached out and put her hand on his. “On my life, I forgive him.”

“Thank you,” he said and leaned over to kiss her. “Now come to bed and tell me your thoughts on what I said tonight about my power.” 

Tauriel stood and removed her robe. She draped it over the corner of the end of the bed. “My thoughts….on what will happen should you be unhappy? I do not want you unhappy, the prospect of your powers creating darkness terrifies me but I will do all I can to never see that occur.” She moved the sheets and slid in beside him. 

Legolas put his arm around her and drew her in close. “I think that we will be able to live here in peace. We are just trying too hard at the moment. We tend to get impatient.” 

“Impatient?” Tauriel tried to sound shocked but failed and started to laugh. “Come my love, let me help you sleep.” She disappeared under the blankets.

At dawn they all met between the two buildings on the soft lawn that Tauriel had grown. Faramir sat on a stone bench outside his house and watched. “Sire, when you have a moment…” 

“Are you in pain?” Acelin asked. “I can get tea for you.” he offered. 

“Thank you, no. I just need to talk to the king.” 

Aragorn came to Faramir’s side. “What is it? You look better but still in pain.”

“I wished to ask if I could move into the King’s House. I am alone now in the Steward’s House and the healer says that I am being reminded daily by it’s emptiness of the loss of my father and brother. Also, I would like when I am a little better to court the lady Eowyn and it is not proper for her to visit me in the house when I am alone barring servants.” 

Aragorn smiled. “Of course Faramir. You will be an advisor in my court and you will have all that is needed to give you a good life and allow you to court the lady of your heart.”

Faramir smiled. “Thank you, Sire. Now go and thrash that cocky dwarf.” 

Aragorn stood, laughing. “I will do my best.” He took to the field with the others.

Tauriel had pulled on a pair of trousers and an undershirt. Everything else was too big or had too much material. The altered clothes had not yet arrived from the seamstress and even then it would be dresses. 

Gimli bowed to Aragorn, without all his coats and vest and not a weapon or piece of armour in sight, Gimli truly was round. 

Tauriel was crouched down inspecting something in the grass, her back to everyone. Aragorn was stretching his arms. He grinned at Gimli. 

“Acelin,” Legolas said and tossed him a sword. “Let’s see how you would have faired against Tauriel without your magic and sleeping drafts.” 

Acelin caught the sword. “Against the princess?”

Tauriel stood, a small snake wrapped about her wrist. “Am I fighting first?” She smiled. 

Faramir stood suddenly. “That snake is poisonous,” he informed them. 

“Not to me.” She leaned in and whispered to it. “Not to any of you either. I am moving it so it does not get stepped on in our sparring.”

“She cares for the wee beasties,” Gimli said. “Shall we be at this, laddie?”

Tauriel crossed the lawn and let the snake slip from her wrist and it slithered away. “I believe I was to challenge Acelin?” She crossed, picked up a sword and took a fighting stance. 

Acelin looked confident. He had been a guard and Legolas’ personal guard for long years before Tauriel was even born. 

Gimli was a tougher opponent than Aragorn expected. He was strong and had good endurance, though slow and presented a wide target. Gimli blocked well and his strength over Aragorn made up for his lack of speed. 

Tauriel gave a slight nod to Acelin to show she was ready. They circled each other but soon they had engaged. They were fairly equal though Tauriel proved harder to hit that he expected. She was quick and nimble in her dodging of his blows. They sparred for a while their faces growing more focused. Tauriel turned spinning and Acelin caught her with the butt end of his sword in her abdomen. The blow would have typically only caused her to back up and come at him again but Tauriel dropped her blade, hands coming to cover her midsection. Acelin’s next blow caught her in the side of her head. 

“Foul!” Gandalf called. “Tauriel was already disarmed.” 

But his words were lost on Legolas who had stepped towards Tauriel. Acelin flew backwards as if hit by a giant hand. He landed heavily some metres away. Legolas’ hand was already on Tauriel’s head and another on her abdomen. His hands glowed pale blue. “Tauriel?” 

“I am alright. I panicked. I shouldn’t have dropped my sword.” She looked up at him. 

“This is my fault. I should not have allowed this. You should not be practicing,” Legolas told her. 

Gandalf came to stand with them. “She will be alright.” He smiled at them. “You cannot blame yourself. It is small yet, barely noticed. He did not hit her terribly hard.”

“It is true, it was not a hard hit. I simply panicked when I realized I was hit.” Tauriel tried to get to her feet. 

Acelin managed to get to his feet and came to them. “My apologies, highness. I should not have continued after you were disarmed.” 

Legolas looked at him suspiciously. 

“You were simply going with the movement. I am sure it was a mistake.” She was a little pale with having all the adrenaline wear off. “I need to sit.”

Legolas carried her to sit with Faramir who after jumping up to warn her of the snake had needed to simply sit. “He learnt last night that you carry our child and this morning he hits you in the abdomen,” Legolas said in a whisper. 

“You said you trusted him because he feared what you would become. Why would he attack me on purpose? Would that not bring your anger and the darkness to the surface?” She kept her voice low, her face buried in his neck. 

“I have been wrong before.”

“How can we know for sure?”

“Send him away on some mission,” Faramir whispered having heard their conversation. “If he is a danger to your unborn, best not to risk it.”

“But out of my sight he might head back to report on us to my father,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel looked down. “Is it better for your father to know or for us to always be wary? What if he does neither? What if it was a mistake?” She lifted her eyes to Legolas. “Keep him here but do not let him guard me alone. Unless you wish to set a trap for him. If he takes the bait then we know his motives. If he does not then it was a mistake.”

“Acelin, would you get some tea for the princess please?” Legolas called to him. He turned to see Gimli sitting on the ground with Aragorn trying to drag him to his feet with one hand. 

“I didn’t hit you that hard,” Aragorn protested. 

“I know, laddie. I just lost my balance there must be a hole in the ground hidden by the grass.”

“Tea for pain or regular tea?” Acelin looked to Legolas.

“For pain. She has a headache.” 

“Match to Aragorn,” Gandalf said. 

Acelin nodded and moved away to get the tea.

“That’s risky,” Faramir said. 

Tauriel swallowed. “We do what we need to do and we need to know.” She was nervous about this plan but she knew it might show his colours. 

“When he brings the tea I will take it. Make a show of not wanting it as if your stomach is upset and if I go to drink it, and he stops me then we will know for sure.” 

“And if he doesn’t stop you?” Faramir asked. 

“Then it is probably just tea.” 

Acelin returned with the tea. Aragorn and Gimli had come closer. Aragorn was searching Legolas’ face for some idea of what was going on.

“I do not think my stomach will handle anything right now.” Tauriel looked up at them all. “No tea right now, please. I will have some later. I am nauseous now.”

Legolas took the cup. “No need to waste the tea,” he said and went to drink. Acelin didn’t stop him. “I hope you can forgive me for throwing you like that. It was quite instinctive.” 

Acelin bowed his head. “I beg your forgiveness, both of you. I should not have landed the second blow.” 

“Perhaps we should all just sit in the sun for a bit and enjoy the birdsong,” Gandalf said with a smile. 

As if to emphasize the words a few birds came to land on Tauriel’s shoulder. One then left to land on Legolas. 

Aragorn stepped closer to Legolas. “Getting hit is part of sparring.” He was frowning unsure what had caused the ruckus. “She doesn’t need protecting from a hit.” 

Tauriel was smiling, the bird on her finger now. Another came, a bigger bird and dropped a pebble in her lap. 

“May I make a suggestion?” Faramir asked. 

“Of course, Faramir.” Aragorn turned to look at him. 

“I am to move into the King’s House so I am not completely alone with just the servants which will leave the Steward’s House empty. I suggest that Prince Legolas would feel more at home there with elven servants. So when the elves arrive for your coronation they can stay where they would feel more comfortable with servants who know elven ways. As it is customary for the higher ranking visitors to the city to stay in either house,” Faramir said. 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “That-that is a wonderful idea!” She stood, the birds both hopped onto her shoulders. “What do you think, my love?”

“We will all need to move after the wedding,” Gandalf said. “We can’t expect her to start married life with a house full of guests.” 

Aragorn looked at them all. “If you are agreeable I see no reason that this should not happen. It would give you space and a household, a home.”

“And then whenever an elven guest comes to stay, they can stay in the Steward’s House with us...except...Faramir, aren’t you courting Eowyn?” Legolas asked. 

Faramir blushed. “Not yet.” 

“You best say something, laddie, before she leaves for Edoras,” Gimli said. 

“No,” Legolas said firmly. “No, this is not a good idea. Faramir is still healing. He should not be alone in the house but this is not a good idea. This is Faramir’s home. He was born here. He has lived here all his life. I know what it is to leave a home that you have lived in all your life, how it feels. How you long to go back, but it is never the same. Even if you do not marry Eowyn, one day you will marry and you will bring your wife here expecting to find it the home you left. But it will not be so. Everything that is familiar to you will have been packed up, and put into storage. The house will be full of elves and elvish things. No! I will not take Faramir’s home from him. I thank you for the kind and generous offer, but I cannot do this.” 

Legolas turned to Aragorn. “Don’t do this. This house has seen generations of Faramir’s ancestors.” 

Aragorn frowned and looked at Legolas. “Alright, Legolas. We will come to another solution. It is important to you. Faramir, he is right that the house has seen generations of your family. It should see your children and their children.” He looked thoughtful. “I would like to give you space Legolas and I would like to give you company Faramir. You do not want the place to become elven and lose the heritage, Legolas…” 

Tauriel’s smile was gone. She sat back down and focused on the birds. She had not realized that Faramir’s family had spent generations in the home. Legolas was right, she would never want to take that from him, from his eventual family and the generations of his to come. 

“What are the other buildings?” Legolas asked. 

Other buildings? Aragorn thought. He had only seen two, but he had not had the time to explore the plateau yet. The last time he was in Minas Tirith he had not been on the plateau. 

“There are six, the King’s House, the Steward’s House, a building for each to house the servants. The other two are empty. I don’t remember them ever being used in my lifetime. I think they were for guests but Minas Tirith long ago stopped having any guests of rank. No one wanted to come so close to Mordor,” Farafmir replied. 

Legolas looked at Aragorn with a smile. “Feel like exploring?” 

“Yes, let’s take a walk and see what we find. Perhaps we can find something suitable for you and Tauriel.” He smiled and began to walk away. 

By this point Gandalf had wandered away, muttering to himself about honour in duels. Gimli was trying to find a servant to get the ale Aragorn had promised him the previous night. 

“Tauriel?” Legolas held out his hand. 

“I-” She took his hand. “I would be happy for the walk.” 

Past the end of the buildings there were four other smaller buildings, that could not be seen from either the balcony of Aragorn’s rooms or from the verandah they had taken to having drinks on after dinner. Two of the buildings were quite plain and obviously built for practical purposes rather than show. They were close to the two main buildings of the plateau. But closer to the mountain were another two buildings that were obviously once decorated to impress guests. These two however looked like they had not been used for a century. They were in good repair, but the soft furnishings disintegrated at the touch and dust and leaves and also a few animals had made themselves at home. 

Tauriel wandered through the last building. She stopped at a window in a small room that overlooked a small bit of what was likely once a garden but was now dusty and dry. Her hand unconsciously moved over her abdomen. 

“I think she has chosen,” Legolas said to Aragorn. 

Aragorn looked at Tauriel. “Is she- are you?” He turned his head to look at Legolas. “Truly?”

Legolas nodded. 

“That is why you were so upset over her being hit! Oh…” Aragorn paled. “Is she- is it alright?”

“I am fine Aragorn.” Tauriel turned to look at them smiling. “I can hear you, you know.”

Aragorn relaxed and then hugged Legolas tightly. “This is such happy news! And we will fix this place and you will make your home here.”

“Thorn will be arriving within a week. He is our great grandson. Remember you met him briefly, the boy in a dress. He is an artist. I expect he will want to design the interior for us. That will give work to a few of the people of Minas Tirith.”

“I would like some builders to come first and just inspect it. I want this place to be perfect for you.” Aragorn said. “I cannot risk it falling down around you. And I will have gardeners come to-”

“We will see to the garden.” Tauriel smiled. “Do not worry about that. Our son will enjoy the view from his room.”

“We will have gardeners to keep the garden from getting too wild,” Legolas told her. “You know that you grow everything. Let us keep some order. I would not like the redvine to invade our house and poison us all.” 

“Of course.” She looked back out the window. “We will need to clean it out, throw open the windows and sweep.”

Can you talk to the animals and ask them to temporarily vacate while work goes on? Assure them that they are welcome to return when it is safe for them.” Legolas teased. 

“Well, I can soothe things as we take them out.” Tauriel said. She closed her eyes. “There are a few. The birds will be the easiest.”

She wandered off and starting in the attic began the process of taking the animals out. She opened windows and shooed out what she could. Others she carried or they followed her as she moved through the building.

Aragorn was leaning against a wall in the main entrance when Tauriel came down the stairs, a strange woodland parade with her. 

“Do you need help?” He was hoping she said no as he had no idea how to even begin to assist her. 

“Open the door.” When he did Tauriel walked outside, the animals in tow. She sat down in the dirt and released the snakes that were wrapped on her arms and the others that had stayed on her for the journey. Two bats were crawling up her back, intent on hiding in her hair from the sunlight.

Aragorn looked at Legolas. “Is it always like that?”

“There was a storm one night in Lothlorien and we slept with an entire wolf pack in our bedroom,” Legolas replied. 

“Wolves? Weren’t you frightened they would attack?” 

“For a while but once they had stopped growling at each other to get the best spot to sleep everything settled down.” 

Tauriel stood and came to stand with them. “I will have to take the two to a cave. It is too difficult for them in the day like this and they are still young.” 

“What about the other building? In the attic perhaps?”

“I could...but a cave is where they belong. I thought we would go for a swim…” She looked at Legolas expectantly.

He smiled. “Aragorn cannot make it across the chasm and he has king stuff to do.” 

“I do but you two should go, swim. I will see you later Legolas, there are some accounts to go over for the rebuilding of the gate and the terms of the loan. I wish to get things started, show the lords that our agreement will be fruitful and strong.”

“Gimli said something about having the original designs for the first gate in Erebor. He’d like to have gift you with a new gate. Please accept and don’t let him know I have already told you.” 

“Of course. That is very generous of him. Very..” Aragorn smiled and looked away. “I do not know what I would do without all of you.” He shook his head. “Go, swim, give the bats a new home. Keep them out of mine. I will send Acelin and Frigthoren with your things.” As he started to walk away he saw the pair in the shadows. 

“I expect you know they wish to swim.” 

Both nodded. 

Aragorn chuckled and headed off.

Tauriel took Legolas’ hand. “So this is to be our home.”

“Come on then. Before the bats leave their mark on your clothes. We’ll leave the door open for the stragglers to leave,” he told her. 

Legolas spent the rest of the day with carpenters and metal workers to build a safe bridge for Aragorn and others to get to the hot spring. He had been tempted to try to keep it so they could alone use it but it was not his. 

She felt better after their swim and napped on the veranda of their rooms. It was not a deep sleep or much of a ‘nap’ more resting, a blanket over her legs, book on her lap and eyes closed as she listened to the birds. 

A knock on the door brought her out of her peace. The seamstress arrived with all the altered dresses. She also brought swatches of material for them to look at. There were two piles, one for Legolas and one for Tauriel. A short time later the cobbler delivered a set of shoes for each of them with promises of the rest to be ready soon. 

The room was emptied once more but as Tauriel looked around every flat surface was piled with samples and designs. She fingered through some, designs for a necklace and circlets and smiled. It was a life unlike any she was used to. 

“Frigthoren?” 

“Yes highness.” 

“Do you know the metalworker that did these plans?”

“No but Acelin does. When he returns with my husband can you ask him to come and see me?”

“Of course, highness.”

“And can you find my bow and arrows? I wish to go and shoot.”

“Of course your highness.”

It was about half an hour before Frigthoren brought her bow and quiver. He also brought a bag of arrow makings for her knowing that she liked to make her own. “I did not leave you unguarded, highness. I waited at the door while the servants brought them to me.”

“Thank you Frigthoren. In the past, it might have bothered me to be guarded all the time but I find your presence comforting. Not because I am incapable but because I know there are extra eyes and ears watching. There may be peace but we are not without concerns for safety.” She took the materials and put them aside. “Can you take me someplace where I can shoot?”

“You are a princess, highness. You should be guarded at all times wherever you are. I am just sorry that It cannot be me all the time, but I must sleep once every three days or I am not alert enough to be your guard. The prince has promised me that there will be more guards and that I am to be their captain. And now I have spoken out of turn, my apologies highness. My only excuse is that I miss Shy.” 

Frigthoren led her downstairs and around the back of the building. In a small shed were targets and he set one up for her. A rope with knots marked out distances for her to shoot from. 

Tauriel stood at the furthest distance. She began to fire arrows. “You will make a good captain Frigthoren and I do not feel you spoke out of turn at all.” She notched another arrow. “I miss Shy as well.” The arrow flew.

“There are few elves here and the humans keep to themselves. I have been given a room where I share with Acelin. But I do not trust him. We are not friends. It is not a fit room for an elf and I have no one to talk to. So I sleep and guard.” 

Legolas heard voices and looked up from what he was doing. They were less than 20 metres away. He smiled as he watched Tauriel shoot. 

“How are we to get the the bridge across the chasm, highness?” one of the workers asked. There was no reply. “Highness?” 

“Oh, I will take a rope across, attach the cable to the other end of the rope and...pull.” He was shaken from his thoughts. 

“Legolas does not trust him fully either. Please tell us if you see anything that would cause concern. You do not need to be friends.” She let loose another arrow. “You will have a new space when the house is finished.”

“Thank you, highness.” 

“Bertrum, why does it smell so bad here?” Legolas asked as he finished the final touches on the bridge. 

“It is where they tip the night soil, highness.”

“Night soil?” 

“The waste from the commodes, highness.”

Legolas looked horrified. “And they just tip it into the chasm?” 

Aragorn sat, looking over the account books and longing to be outside. He wanted to get on the horse and ride. “The gate will take weeks to rebuild. I need builders sent to inspect the houses…” He looked up. “The prince and princess will be taking up residence in one of the unused buildings. I would like another readied for their guards.”

Tauriel shot off her whole quiver and then sighed. “How many did I break?”

Frigthoren brought all the arrows back to her. But before she had time to inspect them, Legolas called out to her. “Tauriel, Frigthoren!” He waved them over to him. 

Tauriel slung her bow and held her quiver out to him to refill. He put all the arrows in it, so that they could reuse feathers and arrowheads. 

“I need help to pull the bridge across but these men cannot jump that far,” Legolas said. 

“Of course.” Tauriel went to jump over but Frigthoren stopped her. “Highness, the princess should not be moving the bridge. Can it be done with just us?”

“I can help.” She pushed past and jumped over. Frigthoren followed her. 

Legolas gathered up the light rope and tossed it to Frigthoren, then jumped over himself. “Put the rope through the original loops in the stone and give it a tug to test it they are still good enough to hold the bridge,” he said and tested the ones nearest him. “Tauriel you have a good eye. I need you to stand in the middle and when we pull the bridge across make sure that it is even and the steps are level.”  _ Otherwise these clumsy humans are going to topple over the edge. _

Frigthoren did as he was asked. Tauriel nodded and stood, watching as they began moving the bridge. She called to them when it was time to slow down or adjust it as they moved. “Careful! Slow down.”

“We really need another two people but there just isn’t room for them,” Legolas commented as he tried to pull both the top of bottom ropes of his side of the bridge at the same time. “All the engineers are busy assessing the damage to the city.” 

“We can do this, just need to take it easy.” Tauriel grabbed a rope on their side. Frigthoren frowned. “I will help keep it more stable. Frigthoren, go back to the other side and help them adjust.”

“I don’t think I can make it, highness. The bridge is now in the way and it is not yet secured,” Frigthoren replied. 

Tauriel frowned. “Legolas, we need to go slower then. It is too difficult for you to do both together. Adjust one side, then the other side. Alternate and we will just take it easy.”

“Easy for you to say,” he muttered. “This thing weighs a ton! What was I thinking?” 

Frigthoren called to the men on the plateau, “Send someone to the house and get as many men as they can spare, as quickly as possible. If this thing falls, it could drag the prince into the chasm.” 

A man ran back to the house.

“Do not move Legolas.” Tauriel tone was tinged with fear.

_ Grab that rope and tie one end to Frigthoren’s belt and the other to mine. Put the middle around a rock or something solid.  _

Tauriel grabbed the rope. She tied Legolas’ end to him first. She held the rope tightly in her hands. She was terrified of him falling in. The thought of losing him was her worst nightmare. She then moved, wrapping the rope around a large rock before tying it to Frigthoren. 

_ I will not lose you. _

Even Aragorn and Gimli came running along with a dozen men from the household staff. The brought extra ropes. “Who can make that jump?” he asked. 

“I can,” Acelin said.

“Be certain. If you land on the bridge end, it will collapse and you and anyone holding it will end up in the chasm. It’s at least 500 ft down.” 

“I would not risk the prince’s life.” Acelin jumped, landing less than gracefully next to Tauriel. He put a hand on her arm to steady himself. He moved to help with the ropes.

“Another?”

“Toss me,” Gimli said. 

“I fear there is not enough room over here for you, Mellon,” Legolas said. 

“I do not know if anyone can come over here. We may have to manage ourselves.”

“I don’t know what went wrong,” Legolas said as if to distract himself from the strain the weight was putting on him. “I remember this is exactly how they built the first bridge here.” 

“First bridge?” Bertram said. “That was nearly 2000 years ago.”

“Vines…” Legolas suddenly said. “They used vines, not metal cable.”  _ Tauriel, grow vines around the bridge cables and can you direct them? _

“I- I can try but I do not know if I have enough energy…” She licked her lips. She moved to Legolas. 

“Wet me.” he said. “Get water from the spring.”

Tauriel ran to the pool and jumped in. She climbed out, sopping wet, her dress weighing her down. She hugged him and then kissed him deeply, her tongue sliding into his mouth.

He nearly let go of the rope to hold her but he came to his senses enough when he felt the pull of the rope.

Tauriel pressed against him and as she broke the kiss vines began to sprout, surrounding the bridge. She moaned into his mouth. The vines grew thicker. The kiss was broken, Tauriel breathing heavily. “What do you want them to do?”

_ Spiral around the cables and pull the bridge tight until each end meets the ground on both sides of the chasm _ . Legolas could feel his feet slipping as the water turned the ground into a small muddy puddle. Frigthoren’s side of the bridge was slowly sagging as he fought to hold on. 

Tauriel focused and the vines spiraled and tightened. She could feel her energy draining out but as it did Legolas’ helped keep her going. The vines began to pull the bridge. 

“Now, Pull!” Legolas called. “Tie it off.” At least they would not lose the bridge. 

Tauriel forced the vines to tightened and the bridge was secured into place.

The men on the other side worked hard to secure that end of the bridge and it seemed to be tearing from their grasp, being pulled from the other side. 

“Tie it off, Frig, Acelin.”

They moved, tying off the ropes on their side. 

Legolas fell onto the ground and nearly slipped off the ledge beside the bridge but grabbed the vine. His other arm wrapped around Tauriel. Acelin grabbed his wrist.

Tauriel clung to Legolas. She closed her eyes and another vine snaked out to wrap around them, securing them to the bridge. 

On the other side, Aragorn and Gimli were looking worried. “Is it safe to cross?” Aragorn looked at Gimli and gave a half shrug. “If it isn’t the whole thing will go down with them attached. 

“One at a time.” Frigthoren grabbed the rope that secured them to the rock and they pulled. 

Tauriel was breathing harder and the vine moved helping to move the pair to safety. It was slow. “I can’t help for much longer…” Her voice was soft. 

The rope was pulled and slowly with the vine’s help Legolas and Tauriel were pulled to safety. “I am sorry, my love. I need to close my eyes a moment. I used more than you were able to give me. Too fast.”

Legolas fell unconscious, along with her. “They have used up too much energy too fast. We must get them in the water,” Acelin said. 

Frigthoren helped him move them to the water. They slid Legolas in. Acelin did not panic as he went underwater. “Should I put her in, dressed? She will sink.”

“Remove it.” 

Frigthoren undressed Tauriel and then slid her into the water. He laid on his stomach and held her head out of the water. “Where is the prince?”

Aragorn and Gimli came running across the bridge. “Are they alright?” Aragorn crouched down. “Here, I can hold her. Where is Legolas?”

“Under the water and I will hold her. The prince will not like a human male touching her.”

“Don’t worry, he can breath water,” Acelin said. 

Aragorn looked worried. “Let me help. I cannot stand by and nothing.” 

“There is nothing to be done until they wake.” Frigthoren stated. “Go back, take the others and we will take care of them.”

“If you wish to help, get in the water. It will boost his energy. But it will tire you.” 

Aragorn didn’t wait to listen to the full sentence. He jumped in, fully clothed. He moved to Tauriel. “Give her to me.” 

Frigthoren looked at Acelin who nodded. “Do not go into the water. You have used up too much energy.”

Gimli stripped off to what was possibly the dwarf version of underwear and bomb dived into the water. 

Frigthoren handed Tauriel to Aragorn who put his arms under her and pulled her close, her head on his shoulder. He used one hand to grip the rock and hold them steady.

“It is shallower on the other side. There is a bit of a beach,” Acelin told him. 

Aragorn nodded and swam on his back, holding Tauriel against him. He found the shallower area, sitting and cradling her to his chest. 

Gimli swam around, bobbing like a barrel in the water. Frigthoren crouched on the edge of the water, watching them. “How long will it be?” He was clearly worried. 

“As long as he needs,” Acelin replied. 

Frigthoren nodded. 

Aragorn wiped the hair from Tauriel’s face. He was worried about them both. He looked up, scanning the water looking for any sign of Legolas. 

Suddenly a hand came out of the water holding up Legolas’ boots. Frigthoren grabbed them. Next came a doublet. His head popped up and he took a breath. He looked around and saw Aragorn with Tauriel. He turned onto his back and floated to them with a gentle kick of his legs. “How is she? Has she bled?” 

“I haven’t checked. I just needed to do something.” Aragorn said as Legolas came closer. 

Legolas’ hand moved over her abdomen. “They are both alright, just exhausted. Do not let me do anything like that again. I was foolish. I wanted to get it done so you could bathe in the hot spring this evening. I did not intend for this to be how you ended up in the water.” 

Aragorn smiled. “No more big projects until we plan it all out and ensure the proper help.” 

_ Time to wake up, my love. Aragorn is getting all wrinkly from the water. _

Tauriel was smiling as she opened her eyes as if pulled from a wonder dream. She looked up. Aragorn smiled down at her. “Why- where-”

“I wanted to make sure you were protected.” He adjusted his arms to help her sit up. 

Tauriel was wary but her eyes fell on Legolas and she smiled.

“You have seen my wife naked far too much,” Legolas teased. “And you, should wear an underdress.” 

“I am honoured to get to see such beauty.” He lifted his hands so Tauriel could swim away. She did, swimming to Legolas, her arms draping around his neck. “I was not given an underdress.”

“Food and sleep,” Legolas said. 

“Can it wait…” Tauriel whispered into his ear. “I need something else without the prying eyes.” 

Aragorn had swam across and was climbing out. He reached a hand down to help pull Gimli out. Frigthoren grabbed his hips to add extra weight to help lift the dwarf out. 

“Not the beard!” Gimli cried as Acelin reached out to him. 

“Send for dry clothes and boots, Acelin,” Legolas said. “Frighthoren, stand guard at the bridge and do not allow anyone to enter. Unless by order of the king.” 

Acelin nodded. Aragorn and Gimli headed back to the house. Frigthoren took up position at the bridge. 

Legolas walked out onto the beach and stripped off the rest of his wet clothes. 

Tauriel watched him. 

“I’ve lost a sock,” he muttered. 

“Does it matter? Your wife is here, naked and desiring to feel you against her.” 

“It will matter when I put my cold feet against her in bed tonight,” he laughed. 

“I will deal with that tonight. I long for one thing right now. Will you keep yourself from me?”

He walked into the water and grabbed her about the waist. He kissed her but his face was sad when he drew back from the kiss. 

“What have I done?” Tauriel looked worried.

“Nothing. Socks always remind me of Ned. His feet were always cold and he kept losing socks.” 

“Oh…” Tauriel looked down. “I miss them..all who have gone. I do not like to miss them, it makes me sad, the way your face is now.” Her hand went to his cheek. She kissed him softly.

“Should we consider calling our son Matthew? Or would that remind you too much?” Legolas asked her. He let his fingers trail down from her shoulder until they toyed with her nipple. 

She inhaled sharply. “Matthew is a nice name…we can consider it.” One of her arms went around his neck, the other gripped his hip.

“We had so little time with him. Do you think the Vala might consider sending him back to us?” Legolas mused as he continued to let his fingers explore. 

“I do not know..perhaps…” She was distracted as his fingers moved over her skin.

“I wonder if that is even possible...a human soul in an elf body?” 

“Many things are possible. If it is the Vala’s will anything is possible.” Her hand moved between his legs and lightly held him. Tauriel closed her eyes and sighed softly. Her nose nuzzled his jawline. “Do you think I can give birth here? When the time comes…”

“If we can make sure the bridge is secure, yes. The midwife might not like that she has to swim across the spring to get to you,” he laughed. “We always have the strangest conversations when we are making love.” 

“You are not yet fully hard or inside of me..by that right we are not quite making love at the moment.” Her hand stroked him.

“My fingers love you. I love your fingers.” 

“Does your mouth?” Tauriel lifted her chin so he could kiss her.

Her hand kept slowly caressing him. “I love your touch and your mouth. I desire both…”

“And you will have both.” 

Tauriel could no longer wait and she kissed him. It was passionate, her tongue sliding into his mouth as she hand continued to stroke his manhood. His hand went around the back of her head, fingers entwining in her hair as he held her in the kiss. The fingers of his other hand slid into her. 

Tauriel moaned into his mouth. She liked it when he held her like this as if he never wanted to be apart from her. She suddenly tensed against him, whimpering as she came. 

Above them a bat screeched and tiny fish appeared all around them. 

Tauriel moved her hand and lifted her legs to wrap them around him she squeezed him lightly, kissing him before letting go and slipping under the water. Her mouth engulfed him under the water. He gasped loudly, further disturbing the wildlife of the cave. 

She surfaced, taking a breath. 

“I wonder how the fish got in the cave,” Legolas said. 

“Opening deep under, it is how the water gets in and the eggs were carried down from a stream...we made more of them.” 

He lifted her and slowly lowered her onto himself, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. 

Tauriel could not contain it. As he filled her she cried out his name and it echoed through the cave. 

His mouth covered hers and kissed her passionately as he thrust up into her. 

Tauriel kissed him back. The water around them glowed intensely. She climaxed but did not stop moving with him. She did not want him to stop.

At dinner they were both dressed in new dry clothes. Tauriel’s hair was plaited with red, green and gold ribbons. Legolas’ hair was not plaited but pulled back from his ears with a single clip at the back of his head that was silver with a green stone in the centre. He was wearing a long fitted silver shirt with green embroidered leaves with dark green trousers. 

Tauriel was dressed to match him. Her dark green dress had a design of vines and flowers in the skirt and the sleeves. The waist was laced in front and behind making her look small and delicate next to him. 

Someone had found Aragorn some new clothes as well as he was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black vest with the white tree of Gondor on the front of it, with black trousers. He had tamed his wild hair...mostly. 

Faramir was dressed in his finest and wore an armband that declared him a member of the King’s household. Even Gimli was dressed in better clothing, though it looked like someone had hastily cut off the legs, arms and bottoms of his tops to fit him. 

Both wizards joined them at dinner. Acelin now wearing the robes of a wizard instead of those of a guard. Legolas nodded his approval. 

“Everyone has dressed in their best. What is the occasion?” Gandalf asked. “Princess...you are the beauty of the woods incarnate.” 

Tauriel bowed her head, “Thank you.” 

“A tribute to the seamstresses of Minas Tirith perhaps,” Legolas said. “That we sit around this table no longer in borrowed rags.” 

Faramir stood as Eowyn was shown into the room. The others then stood. Her arm was still bandaged but she looked well enough. Behind her two hobbits burst into the room. “Are we late? Is there any food left?” 

Tauriel chuckled but covered her mouth to hide it. 

“We have just sat down. Come, join us all of you.” Aragorn stood and gestured to the table. “Tonight we celebrate the start of all the rebuilding and the future. To weddings.” Aragorn lifted his glass to Faramir. “To children to come.” He lifted it to Legolas. “To friends.” He gestured to everyone before taking a drink.

“Oh, is someone getting married?” Eowyn asked. 

“I will be in a month. And who knows how many others we will celebrate now.” Aragorn told her.

Faramir and Eowyn looked at each other and then shyly looked away. It was obvious that they were totally smitten with each other. 

“Sit Eowyn. There is a chair there, across from Faramir.”

“I hear that you have sent your brother home as King of Rohan?” Legolas said. “I thought your uncle had left the kingdom to you?” 

“My brother is quite capable. I still have other things to see to.” Eowyn said as she glanced at Faramir.

“Still, you could have retained your kingdom and sent him as your regent until you return to Edoras. I don’t know of anyone strong enough to just relinquish a kingdom. I am amazed at your strength,” Legolas said. 

Eowyn just smiled. “I have plans for my future that do not involve the kingdom.”

“I heard there was an incident with a new bridge today,” Faramir said. “Anyone hurt?”

“Nothing that can’t mend,” Legolas said. “Except my pride, perhaps.”

“Your pride? What was accomplished was something to be proud of.” Aragorn said.

“I discovered that I am no engineer and endangered lives,” Legolas replied. 

“Alright so we learned something but your idea was sound. Next time we sit and design the project first.” Aragorn smiled. 

“I made two vital mistakes. Firstly the weight of the metal cables. I didn’t want to use rope because it decays too fast and would make the bridge dangerous. The second was elves.” 

“Elves?” The question was posed from a few at the table.

“We might be the same size as Men but we do not have your weight. Pulling the bridge across needed counterweight and we did not have it. Also we wear soft soled boots. Less traction. Normally they would not matter, but the soles of my boots are smooth. Once relieved of the tension of the bridge, my feet simply slid out from under me.” 

“Good point. Wet surfaces need good soles to keep the grip. We will have to ensure that workers know that as the rebuilding goes on.”

“And the kiss, laddie?” Gimli asked. “Explain that.”

“It was the most efficient way to feed Tauriel energy. I absorb energy from the spring water and Tauriel needed the energy to grow the vines which secured the bridge.” Legolas looked over to where Frigthoren stood at the door. “I apologise for putting you in danger. Have you recovered?”

“I have a few strained muscles,” Frigthoren replied. 

“Then off to the halls of Healing with you and then go rest. The princess and I are quite safe here among friends.” 

“Are you sure, your highness? Who will watch the princess while you are working?” Frigthoren asked. 

“I am sure we will work something out. Now go, you are no good as a guard if you are injured,” Legolas said. 

“Yes, your highness.” He bowed and left the dining hall.

“What made you think of vines?” Gimli asked. 

“The original bridge, though very temporary was built with vines and branches.”

“How do you know this?” Faramir asked. “We have few records that go back that far.”

“I was here, for a short time. My father wanted a report on what the Men of Gondor were up to. We thought you had all turned to mining, carving out a mountain. It was very different then. There was no chasm or bridges. Just a mountain with three peaks. The plateau was still part to the section that is now the city, but wind and rain eroded the softer stone. The chasm was a water course for the spring and it eroded away the area that is now the chasm. The bridge was to give the townspeople a keep of sorts. There was no pool in it then and the opening was far smaller. The plateau was devoid of buildings and not yet leveled.”

Aragorn nodded. “You have a good memory. Now it is a hot spring and comfortable for bathing.”

“They say that your life flashes before your eyes when faced with death. I remembered it as I was dangling off the bridge. Which I have to report is still not finished and should not be used until the cables are properly secured. At the moment ropes hold the cables and the cables hold the bridge.”

“I will have the engineers get to it tomorrow and then go back to inspecting your new home and one of the smaller buildings for your guards and servants.” Aragorn said. “We can plan the projects so everything gets done. I am thinking we should have some new apprentices found to help the engineers and to learn the trade. There will be a lot of rebuilding and new building in the coming years.”

“As for the building for my guards and servants, we both saw the room in which Tauriel lived when she was Captain of the guard in the Greenwood. I would like better for them here. I have a boot room back home that was bigger than that, with more natural light and air,” Legolas said. “Which reminds me of two things. Can boats be sent up river to the Falls of Raures? My things will be coming via the Anduin but the boats cannot pass the falls. The river is by far the fastest route and much safer now.” 

“Of course we can see that arranged.” Aragorn nodded. “And we will ensure your staff are taken care of in suitable accommodations.”

“And the second,” Legolas said turning to Acelin. “Is the contract ready?” 

“Yes, I have already given a copy in the common tongue to Lord Faramir for perusal.” 

“Contract?” Aragorn frowned.

“The loan agreement, so there is no question later. Just the legalities,” Faramir said. 

“Good. Good.” Aragorn smiled. “I would like to look it over as well.”

“Naturally, it will require your signature. They did teach you to read and write in the Rangers, I hope,” Faramir teased. 

Aragorn laughed. ‘Yes, I had a great deal of paperwork to do there and I learned in Imladris where I grew up.”

“I sensed that there was a bit more elf in you than I expected,” Faramir replied. 

Aragorn lifted his glass and took a drink, he gave a slight shrug.

“And soon there will be a bit more of him in an elf,” Gimli snickered. 

Aragorn shook his head. “Watch your tongue Gimli.” A smirk was on his lips.

_ Can I?  _ Legolas asked as he took Tauriel’s hand. 

_ Can you what? _

_ Tell the rest of them about our child. _

Tauriel looked at him and smiled. She nodded. 

He signalled to the servants to refill everyone’s glass. “I have an announcement to make,” Legolas said with a smile. “Some of you already know.”

All eyes at the table turned to look at him. Aragorn was smiling. 

“Tauriel and I have been blessed by the Vala with a child. We are considering Matthew Enedh as his name. But if you have suggestions.” 

“That is very human, Matthew,” Faramir said. 

“The names are in honour of two very brave boys who died far too young.” 

“It is a nice name but this will be your heir.” Aragorn frowned a little and looked thoughtful.

Gandalf lifted his glass. “I for one toast your news. To the prince and princess and their child.”

Tauriel bowed her head to him. “Thank you.”

Legolas bowed his head to Gandalf. 

“Perhaps, Aldaron, lord of trees?” Acelin suggested. 

“Aldaron Matthew…” Tauriel mulled it over. “Aldaron…”

“Talking of children...If I may be so bold, your majesty. What is being done for the orphans of Minas Tirith?” Eowyn asked. 

Aragorn looked at her. He had wanted to toast the announcement. “Perhaps a conversation best had another time. We have just had joyous news and I wish to toast it.” He lifted his glass and stood. “To Prince Legolas and Princess Tauriel. To the news of their child and our best wishes for them all.”

Everyone drank. “To answer your question, Lady Eowyn. I would support a home for orphans. We tried to start such a venture in honor of Ned but unfortunately the Vala were not with us and the orphans of the North went to Imladris.” 

Aragorn smiled. “I am not surprised and in fact I think we should take the plan from the farm and translate it to here. Start a home and educate them, teach them skills.”

“And perhaps a school for the citizens?” Faramir asked. “My father thought it best if only those who could afford to pay tutors were taught. But that leaves the city with more labourors than we need.” 

Tauriel cleared her throat. “I think, and pardon me Faramir but I think your father was wrong. I think schools are a wonderful idea. Women in particular can benefit from education.”

“You misunderstand, Princess. I am all for the idea. But my father never listened to me,” Faramir replied. 

“If the city had more engineers, I would not have been dangling from the bridge holding my wife and unborn son from falling to their deaths,” Legolas commented. 

“All this talk of business and work, more drinking and eating,” Gimli grumbled. 

Aragorn laughed. “Yes, yes...more eating and more celebrating. We have much to look forward to.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! I missed Wednesday's post.

Thorn arrived with all their things and a few servants from Lothlorien, though no one in Minas Tirith could tell that he was a he and he did not correct them when he was called Lady Thorn. The head of staff at the King’s House cursed that they would have to find more rooms for so many servants. 

Aragorn helped smooth things over with the staff and reminded them that once the other house was done the elves would be moving out. He begged their patience. 

Over the last ten days the engineers had fixed the bridge, securing it. It was usable by all now. The plans were drawn up for fixing the houses that were needed for Legolas and his household. A plan was started for schools and a home for the orphans.

The metalworker arrived to go over the plans of the things that Legolas wanted and then met with Tauriel separately for something she wanted. The cobbler sent more items as did the seamstress. 

Tauriel was beginning to suffer more nausea from the pregnancy and every day she felt the baby growing. This one was impatient to be born. 

“Aragorn, may I present to you, Thorn, my great grands...child,” Legolas said. 

Thorn bowed. “An honour, your majesty. This is Godet, my...um...companion.” Thorn presented a young man of perhaps 18 years who bowed to Aragorn. His attire showed that he was of high rank in Rohan. He walked with a limp and there was a scar above his right eye that could not have been a year old. 

“You are both welcome here. We are honoured to have you with us and look forward to having you staying with us. We hear you are quite good at design. Your grandparents will benefit greatly from you being here.” Aragorn bowed to them.

“Godet is a painter. His historical scenes are magnificent,” Thorn said. It was a bit disconcerting to hear such a deep voice coming from such a delicate young woman. 

“We must not keep the king from his duties, Thorn. Come, I will show you where we will be living. It needs your touch and perhaps Godet’s as well.” Legolas led them away. 

“Is that one male or female?” Gimli asked Aragorn.

“Does it matter? Thorn is Legolas’ great grandchild and a skilled designer. His companion, a painter. The pair are a welcome addition here.”

Gimli huffed, “The servants are already muttering. The boy’s things are being moved into the...um whatever he or she is...it’s room.” 

“Thorn. Into Thorn’s room.” Aragorn commented. “Address our guest by their name.” Aragorn went back to his office to go over more of his work. The paperwork was never ending, though Faramir was taking care of most of it and just presenting things to Aragorn for approval and signatures. 

Tauriel was sitting outside on the veranda, her hand on her abdomen. She was happy. Thorn was here. Plans were coming along and in a few weeks the other staff would be arriving from the Greenwood. She closed her eyes. She could picture the Greenwood in her mind. 

A knock on the door caused her to get up and when she opened the door Frigthoren stood there a bundle of foxes in his arms. Tauriel’s face lit up. She knelt down and they surrounded her. “Thank you Frigthoren. Thank you.”

Frigthoren handed her a basket. “These ones were born on the trip apparently. The vixen is a bit snappy. And Prince Legolas is waiting outside for you to show Lord Thorn Elven House. He has brought a guest with him which I understand will be living with Lord Thorn.” 

“A guest?” Tauriel looked up. She took the basket from him. She smiled down at the kits. “They are beautiful.” She placed the basket on the floor to allow the mother fox to reach them. “I will go now and see them. Please see that no one let’s the foxes out of the room without my knowledge.” 

Tauriel headed out of the room and down to meet Legolas and Thorn. She wrapped her arms around Thorn. “I have missed you.” She kissed the top of Thorn’s head. “Who is this guest I must meet?”

As soon as Tauriel was gone, Frigthoren sat down on the floor with the foxes. He had missed them, having taken care of them while Tauriel was away at war. 

“This is Godet. He’s a painter of historical scenes. He fought in the war,” Thorn told her. 

“It was a small part, highness, and I was not very good,” Godet told her. 

“But he survived Helm’s Deep,” Thorn said clearly impressed. 

“You are a most welcome guest.” Tauriel took Godet’s arm. “You only paint historical scenes? Not portraits? I would like a small portrait of Legolas but have not found anyone to do him justice.”

“You can’t put the man to work immediately after such a journey,” Legolas said. 

“I am not. I am having a conversation with Thorn’s companion. About painting.” She walked with the young man. 

“I am mostly know for designing tapestries, though I have no idea how they are made. I just paint the scenes for the weavers,” Godet said. “But I would be honoured to try to paint portraits for you.” 

“He charges the world!” Thorn said. “But he is worth it.” 

“Thorn is not very good at finances, highness. I must earn my keep,” Godet replied. “And now hers.” 

Tauriel smiled. “Thorn is artistic to a fault, no head for numbers but I would not have it any other way.” She held out her other arm for her great grandchild. “Come, tell me how you two came to be together.”

“Thorn wanted a tapestry made to show the elves of Lothlorian leaving. I am yet to be paid,” Godet said pointedly to Thorn. 

“I will take care of that. And so long as you make Thorn happy, you need not worry about your keep,” Legolas told him. “Besides the place I am about to show you is devoid of decoration. No one knows how long it has been empty. The engineers have proven the structure sound but it needs much work.”

Tauriel smiled at Legolas. “We will need a room for the baby so something in greens and with designs reminiscent of the woods.” 

“A baby! I thought you might be too old,” Thorn commented. “I wish I could have a baby.” 

“You do not have the required anatomy,” Godet told Thorn. 

Tauriel looked at Thorn, “Too old? You had better hold your tongue Thorn.” 

“Well, you are my GREAT grandmother.”

“Yes because humans age faster and breed more than elves my child.”

Godet stepped up behind Thorn and put his arms around her waist. “No longer a child, princess. She grew up while you were gone.”

“I know and I am sad to have missed it.” Tauriel placed a hand on Thorn’s cheek. “I had work that needed seeing to and I cannot be without Legolas. I am very proud of you, Thorn.”

“I am glad that we meet with your approval. You would be the first. Our parents did not approve.”

Tauriel’s face softened. Once more she took both their arms, into hers and walked with them. “Sometimes people have ideas...and they are misguided. You do not need my approval to be happy. I did not have the approval of any but Legolas’ but it could not stop what my heart knew was true. You are both happy?” She looked at each of them.

“However, hurt Thorn and you will know my wrath,” Legolas warned. “Thorn is a delicate flower and I wish now that his father had named him more appropriately.” 

“Her.”

“Yes, of course. As you wish,” Legolas said. 

“Oh dear Gods! That is hideous!” Thorn said as he stopped before their future home. 

“It is not so bad. The garden will be spectacular. The animals have been cleared out.” Tauriel laughed. She moved to stand with Legolas, resting her head on his shoulder.

“The garden is spectacular,” Godet corrected her. “But he is right it is hideous. Has Minas Tirith no wood? Everything here seems to be made of stone. But if the inside is the same as the outside, I can do a lot with it.” They entered the building. “The staircase is workable. The walls will need a bit of plaster to be painted.” 

Legolas and Tauriel could see both of their minds working overtime with ideas. 

"Do you know which room you want as the nursery?” Thorn asked. 

“Yes I do. This way.” Tauriel led them to the room with the view to the garden. “This room. I want to be able to sit here as I nurse my son and look out the open window, feel the wind on my face.”

“Excellent choice. We can start here,” Godet said. 

“Then your bedroom so that you can move in,” Thorn said.

“After the servants have moved in. You can’t expect the elderly to do without their servants,” Godet teased. 

Tauriel rolled her eyes. “I would rather not have the servants but I am reminded I am a princess. I will need a place for the foxes and any other animals who visit.”

“Foxes! Now there is a theme we can use right throughout the house.”

“No, no...You must respect Legolas’ wishes. This is not about me. I wish him to be happy. The foxes are our pack but I do not wish to bombard him with reminders of my...eccentricities.”

Legolas led them into the main room downstairs, a sort of living room and reception room in one. “This wall here,” he said pointing to the main wall of the room which had no door or windows in it. “I want a life sized Tauriel running through the woods with her foxes.” 

“Why do you make such jokes?” Tauriel laughed. “You will not want to look at that when you arrive home each day.” She looked at Thorn and Godet. “A mural of the Greenwood perhaps.”

“No joke. That is exactly what I want our guests to see when they arrive,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel turned to face Legolas. Her eyes searching his. “This is the home of a prince of the Greenwood. Would you not prefer something that reflected that?”

“I can think of nothing more suitable to reflect who I am,” Legolas told her. 

Thorn took Godet’s hand and snuggled into his side. “Aw...that is so sweet.” 

“Were you speaking true when you said you wanted a child?” Legolas asked Thorn.

“Papa, I’m not really a girl.”

Tauriel snuggled into Legolas’ arms. “That is not what he asked you Thorn. Answer the question.”

“I can’t have a baby.” 

Tauriel looked up at Legolas, smiling at how loving and considerate he was. “No, my sweet but you can adopt.” She turned to look at Thorn. “There are children without parents.”

“But who would allow us to adopt?” Godet asked. 

“Thorn, you arrived dressed as a fine lady from Rohan. If you intend to continue to dress and behave in this manner, then no one is to know who does not already know,” Legolas pointed out. 

“We will all refer to you as you prefer and will be sure to inform the king and the others as such. No one would deny a fine couple as yourselves a child.” Tauriel added. 

“But my voice and sometimes my whiskers show.”

“You have dwarf blood somewhere in your ancestry,” Legolas said. 

“And you would have our support. A recommendation from us would look favourably to any who would question.” Tauriel moved to take Thorn’s hands. “We love you, Thorn and we will do all we can to see that your life is a happy one. I think you would make a wonderful mother.”

“I promised your grandfather, Galadion, that I would care for you always,” Legolas said. “Of course, at that time they thought you were a simpleton, but I still promised.” 

Tauriel drew Thorn into her arms. “Whatever you wish we will help you see come to fruition.”

Godet lifted Thorn’s hand to his lips. “Whatever you want, my love.” 

“You see, three who will do whatever it takes to make you happy and one who will protect and keep your heart. You are like me in many ways and I know you question and wonder. I can see it in Godet’s eyes that he loves you and you him. Here you can have the life you want.”

“Would the King go so far as to grant us leave to marry?” Godet asked. 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “What do you think? Would Aragorn grant it? Does it matter, could you not grant it and see it done?”

“I will talk to him. I can’t promise anything,” Legolas said. “But for now, I think that the two of you should have a swim in the hot spring and then a rest before dinner. If there is anyone else in the pool, wear an underdress and your loose pants, so no one sees that you aren’t a girl. And shave before dinner.” 

Tauriel once more kissed the top of Thorn’s head before moving back into Legolas’ arms. 

Thorn and Godet left, arm in arm. 

“Oh..” Tauriel paled and put a hand over her mouth. “It is far worse than it was with the boys…this one...it is too eager and is trying to grow faster than it should.”

“Perhaps we should refrain from...feeding him too much energy…” 

“No, I just need to release more and store it better. I will not give up being intimate with you. Our son must learn patience.” She swallowed, fighting back the nausea.

“Just don’t vomit on me. I still have nightmares over that incident with the farm children.”

“Fear not, love. I have better control than that. Help me outside. I need air.” Her grip was tight in his.

He carried her out and set her on her feet among the flowers. “Feed the garden. Let the gardeners worry about what to do with its wildness.” 

She nodded and around her the ground suddenly flourished. Tauriel felt weak, her knees buckling a little but she held onto Legolas. Vines grew up the side of the wall. “This boy….he is like you but not...he takes and takes where you give. It is not like Ernilion. He will be quite feisty.” She smiled up at him as she tried to steady herself. 

“He is eager to be born. I will keep feeding you and him. We will find a balance. It is all instinct. He does not think yet. He does not have a soul of his own yet.” 

“I think he knows I am eager to hold him as well.” Her eyes welled up with tears. “I-I am ashamed to admit how much I miss our babies.” 

Legolas kissed away her tears. “I have been thinking…” he hesitated. 

“Tell me.” 

“The orphans…” 

“What of them? Please my love...do not hesitate so much. After all we have been through, do you think me so cruel or mean as to lash out at anything you might tell me? I would hope I have earned some-”

“No, but I think you might agree just to please me.”

“I love you and I would do anything for you but I will tell you if something does not agree with me. I have learned. I understand.”

“Some of the boys have already been fostered or adopted to families, particularly those who lost theirs in the battle here. But there are so many girls who have no hope of finding a family who would take them in. An orphanage is all very well but it is not a home with parents. A little girl would not take up much room in our hearts or in our house. But it would make the world of difference to the child.” 

Tauriel smiled. “Girls here are not valued as boys are. I would see that changed.” She stepped closer to him. “You wish to adopt a little girl?” Her fingers ran through his hair. 

“We could adopt and raise 5 or 6 generations of humans in the time we spend here. It would be a little matter in our lifetime but how much difference could we make. If nothing else they could marry well.” 

“So then let’s do that. I adore children underfoot.”

“How many bedrooms do we have?”

“I never counted.” Tauriel laughed. “The foxes will be very happy.”

“Let’s give them a room of their own,” Legolas said. “And there are 61 bedrooms, not counting the servants' rooms.”

“A room as well for Thorn and Godet, a room for their children…” Tauriel smiled. “Let’s start with two perhaps and see how it goes once we get the household running. What do you think, my love?” 

“I have to go interrupt Aragorn. Some things need to go in the vault. I’m sure there are things for you to be doing. Organising your clothes, growing a forest, using that annoying bird that keeps waking us up every morning as target practice, or maybe the servant that keeps stealing my jasmine oil.”

Tauriel inhaled slowly and nodded. She didn’t like it when Legolas did that, ignored her question but it was clear his mind was elsewhere. Adopting was a discussion they could have in the future. The house was far from ready and their things from Lothlorien had arrived. There was plenty to see to at the moment. “I will talk to the bird. I will let you see to the thefts. I do have things to attend to.” She kissed him softly and began walking back to the King’s house. 

Legolas entered Aragorn’s study to find Faramir standing beside his chair pointing something out in the document before him. Aragorn shook his head.

Legolas bowed formally. “Your majesty.” 

Aragorn waved him forward. 

“I need to borrow some guards,” Legolas said. 

“Planning on arresting someone?” Faramir asked.

“No,” Legolas smiled. “My treasury chest has arrived from Lothlorien and I have no vault. I’d like permission to store in the treasury. Since I can’t seem to stop your household servants from stealing things from me, I don’t want to leave it in our rooms.” 

“Stealing from you? What has been taken?” Faramir asked concerned. 

“A gold chain, several bottles of jasmine oil, a silver filigree bowl that held dried lavender flowers, a pair of new boots and a small statuette of an owl,” Legolas said. “They each went missing the day after I bought them. It is only when there is no guard on the room and both Tauriel and I are out.” 

“Are you sure that the servants haven’t just put things away somewhere? Human servants might not store things the same way or in the same place as you are accustomed to,” Faramir pointed out. 

“Why would someone remove a gold chain from its box in the dressing room? Or for that matter remove a new pair of boots and adjust the line of boots to make it seem like none are missing?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes, that does seem suspicious,” Faramir frowned. “It has to be someone who is permitted entry across the bridge from the city or the guards would have stopped them.”

Aragorn frowned. “You are certain they are gone and not moved by Frigthoren or Acelin? We will need to have the staff assembled…” He looked very unhappy. “I am sorry my friend, this is a great insult to you, in my home.”

"We should get the prince's coin to the treasury immediately," Faramir said. "Though I doubt that one person could steal the whole chest, it could be broken into."

“I will accompany it there along with the guards.” Aragorn stood. 

Tauriel returned to the rooms. Frigthoren was minding the foxes. Chests and items littered the room. With a sigh, Tauriel got to work. Clothes were sorted and hung up. Personal items were rewrapped and put back into chests. They could remain there until they moved to their new home. 

"You know you now have servants to do that," Frigthoren commented. 

“Legolas says someone is stealing from us and has told me to find something to occupy myself.” 

"We do not have enough guards," Frigthoren replied. "And he insists on going to the shops himself."

“Someone is stealing from the room in the short times I am not here. What does Legolas going to the shops have to do with anything?” Tauriel frowned. “Someone here is stealing. It should not matter what we do.”

“When he goes to the shops himself, I cannot guard the room and him at the same time.”

“He has gone to see the king. It is Aragorn’s people who are stealing and he will have to deal with it. Either that or I can never leave the room so someone is always here…” Tauriel grumbled.

“I meant no offence, Highness.” 

“You did not offend Frigthoren. I am temperamental these days. Let us be glad that this one has not chosen to make me cry at every moment.” Her hand went to her abdomen. “I fear that until the guards come from the Greenwood I may have to remain here to watch our things.” Tauriel perked up. “That’s it. I know how we can catch the thief!”

“Really? Highness, that is good news.”

Legolas , Aragorn and Faramir arrived at their rooms. Along with Edstal, Acelin and several human guards. 

“Legolas and Aragorn may I speak to you a moment?” Tauriel gestured for them to follow her out to the veranda. She scooped up one of the foxes, cradling it in her arms as she walked. 

Legolas followed her out, he pointed out the chest as he passed, it was not a small chest that one man might tuck under his arm and cover with a cloak but big enough that one might hide a fully grown man inside. 

Tauriel called them close and lowered her voice. “I know how we can catch the thief. It only happens when we are both gone and our guards with us. There is no one left to watch our rooms, yes?” She looked to them to confirm her thinking.

“So it would seem.” 

“This veranda is not so high up and easy to climb to for me. We leave and once outside I scale back up and wait, hiding to catch the thief.” She looked at them. “Simple, easy. Make them think we are gone. Catch them in the act.”

“And why do you think that I would endanger you and our child in this endeavour?” Legolas asked. 

“Because I did not think this thief would be dangerous. I think it may just be one of the chambermaids. If you feel it is too dangerous then you can accompany me. You said I needed to do something. And this would stop the thefts.” She scratch the fox’s ear.

“Better still we stay in plain sight along with our guards and I send Edstal and Akkash to the room to wait. This started before they arrived so the thief would not be expecting them to be here,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel sighed softly. “As you wish. It is a good plan.” 

“It is. Of course it could be adjusted a little. If Edstal and Akkash stand ready outside, you could disguise yourself as a tree as you did several times during the war. We can plant you in a pot on the verandah and you can signal if you see someone take something,” Legolas said. 

“Now you are teasing me.” Tauriel looked up at him a little annoyed. “I understand, you do not wish me in danger. We will have Edstal and Akkash hide and catch the thief.”

“There is no way to see all three rooms at once.”

“They do not need to see all three. If we leave things as they are, the most tempting items are in the main room. One only needs to hide there. If we wish, the second on the veranda or in another room. I would guess given all the items out currently they will not bother to go anywhere else.”

“They will most likely come while we dine tonight or if it is a chambermaid, after we leave the rooms in the morning. Aragorn?” Legolas asked. 

Aragorn frowned. “We may need to do this a few times. If they do not strike everyday there might be gaps in the timing. We take the chest tonight, leave the rest. Edstal and Akkash should hide themselves away while we dine.”

“Something else that I have been meaning to ask you. I’d like Acelin to be moved into one of the guest rooms rather than the servants quarters. He is a wizard after all,” Legolas asked Aragorn. 

“I am sure we can arrange something.” He straightened. “We are agreed on the plan? You should tell Edstal and Akkash, out of earshot of all others.”

“Agreed. Tauriel?” 

“Yes.” She scratched and pet the fox. 

“We should take the foxes out for a walk before dinner or this place is going to get a bit smelly” Legolas laughed. 

“Of course, Legolas.” She walked back in and called the foxes to her. She walked out the door and they followed her. 

“Frigthoren, stay with her,” Legolas said as he went to supervise the removal of the chest to the treasury vault. 

Tauriel walked the grounds, foxes in tow. She had to stop a couple of times to combat the waves of nausea. One of the foxes who particularly favoured her stayed at her feet. The alpha male was quite excited to mark his territory the entire trip out. Frigthoren carried the basket of pups with him so the mother could run outside. 

The guards on the treasury door were surprised at the size of the chest that they carried in. 

“Did you bring the whole of the loan in coin?” Aragorn asked. 

“No, that’s coming from the Greenwood. This is my personal spending money,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn looked shocked. “Well, it will be protected here.” 

“And you will tell the treasurer that I will sometimes need to get coin from it?” 

“We will go see him now and take care of the formalities.” Aragorn gestured for Legolas to walk in and to the office and he followed. 

“I will be sending my secretary, Akkash for coin from my chest each week for my personal expenses and to pay workers on my house,” Legolas told the treasurer. 

“Of course, your highness.” The treasurer made a note in a book. 

“I prefer a double system of book keeping. So please keep an account of everything taken from the chest so I can compare it to the secretary’s books.” 

“Of course, your highness. Every coin will be noted.”

“No one is to be alone in the vault,” Aragorn told him. 

“Majesty? I- I will have to get someone to come with me. I am usually alone.” 

“You don’t have an assistant or apprentice?” 

“No, I have had no need for one and all the young men went to battle.” The treasurer looked unsure.

“But not the women. Surely there is a woman educated enough to learn the books,” Legolas said. 

The treasurer looked absolutely horrified. “Woman? Highness...a woman does not have the temperament for handling money.”

Legolas looked at Aragorn. 

“What do you mean temperament?” Aragorn looked at the treasurer. 

“Well their minds are not capable of complex concepts and their emotions are quite- well they have them and they are not level headed.”

“Well, I can’t speak for human women, but eleths handle their own finances quite well. The only reason that my father handled Tauriel’s estate was because we were away and Tauriel was not accustomed to doing the books of an estate.” 

“Women here cannot have their own finances or land or property or titles. Women do not have the same liberties that you seem to give your women. No woman is capable or allowed to handle estates. I will not have a woman here.” The treasurer looked disgusted.

Aragorn looked at Legolas. “Come, let us get dinner and I will find some suitable candidates for you for an assistant.” He looked at the treasurer. “Thank you for your time and I want impeccable records kept.”

As they walked back to the King’s House to wash and dress for dinner, Legolas started up a conversation that Aragorn was expecting. “If you don’t start letting over half the population of Minas Tirith handle their own finances you economy is going to collapse. There is no reason for any woman to be sitting at home doing nothing if they do not have children to care for.”

“I agree. This is why I agree with you about Tauriel helping me to change the laws here to better help women. And I would like women to have jobs and not just because their husbands need help.” Aragorn clasped both hands behind his back as they walked. “If I am truly going to be king who treats his people fairly and equal than that means the women need to be equal.”

“Tauriel and I have no need of working, we could spend all day swimming or lazying about, but each day we see something new to keep us busy, something to help. Though I admit that not all my efforts have been good ideas.” 

“Yes, well we have already discussed no more bridge building.” Aragorn chuckled. “And you have a role here, you are my advisor.”

“Poor Frigthoren is still suffering for it. I shall be more attentive to the paperwork, if you can stand me in your study with you all day.”

“Of course, we will get a desk set up for you. I value having you here my friend.” 

“I’d like to hold a contest. An archery contest and I’d like you to order every lord to participate, and their sons and their grandsons or heirs. Not so much a contest but a way to see who has become soft and who need training. Not all defense should be left to the guards.”

“Archery contest. Maybe a whole day...feats of strength, sword play…” Aragorn looked lost in the idea of it. “It would be good for morale.”

“I’ll offer a good prize, prizes in fact. We should have separate categories for untrained men of the city so that they don’t have to compete against men who have been trained all their lives. And for women. Everyone should be allowed to enter.” 

“Wrestling maybe. Running.” Aragorn frowned. “What sort of categories can we have for the women? The ladies here do not partake in activities that would allow them to compete in such things.”

“We will have two warrior women at the table at dinner to sort that out. The women of Rohan proved to be just as effect against the orcs when they came for the children, as the men who were fighting. A festival perhaps, it could become a yearly thing. It would be good for businesses.” 

“Yes, I think so. A yearly festival. As for the women...we will have to see. I need to figure that part out.” Aragorn smiled. “I will talk with Faramir and the three of us can work out all the details.”

“Perhaps not yet against the men, but eventually. We should not disclude the children either. Perhaps contests for older boys, and things like running for the younger children. It should be done as soon as possible so that it will be over in time for the fields to be plowed and crops planted.”

They stopped outside the house. “Hot spring?” Legolas asked. 

“It will have to wait. I was doing something when you came to have the chest moved. Tonight, I am sure Tauriel could use an excuse to get out of the rooms. And it will give us another time for someone to try and slip into the rooms.”

Legolas nodded. “Don’t be late for dinner.”

“Perhaps let someone know to come get me….” Aragorn laughed.

“The vegetables were cold last night. It is the duty of the king to dine with his guests just as much as it is to see to other things. Only an invasion should prevent the king from sitting at his own table for dinner.” 

“I will try and remember that. Thank you my friend.” Aragorn split off from Legolas to head back to his office. 

Legolas found Tauriel by finding the foxes. They were lined up along the edge of the plateau looking up at the mountain on the other side of the chasm. “What are you doing up there?”

Tauriel popped her head out to look over at him. “Taking care of that problem you were having.” She disappeared once more. Then something came flying over and down among the foxes. The foxes pounced on it and there were feathers flying everywhere. 

“I hope that wasn’t a nesting female?” Legolas commented. “Be careful,” he said unnecessarily. 

“It was not and I will.” Tauriel had her dress hiked up and she made her way down to him.

Legolas looked up at her climbing down. “We need to get you some undergarments.” 

“Why? I will be going back to wearing my pants and no one but you looks up my dresses. Do you wish not to look at me?”

“The view was lovely,” Legolas said with a smirk. “Shall we bathe in the hot spring? We need to get ready for dinner soon.” 

“Hot spring? Yes!” She was beside him, her arms slipping about his neck. “Will you enjoy the view there as well?”

“If those boys are not still there,” Legolas said. “Sorry, I will get used to it. If Lady Thorn and Godet are not still there.”

“It will take time. Some concepts are harder to understand and get used to than others. Thorn will be happy here and she will have a good life.” She slipped her arm around his as they walked, the foxes running behind them.

“In the morning we will visit the houses where the orphans are living, but I then have to help Aragorn. Will you find enough to keep you from shutting yourself in your room all day?” 

“I thought you wanted me to stay in the rooms and sort clothes and such.” Tauriel smiled. “I am sure I can find things to do.”

“It is not safe outside the city yet, not like Lothlorien. I wish you could go running in the woods again. But we must adjust to living here. Eowyn is here now. She would surely help you adjust to what a lady does with her time in a human city.” 

“I have already been informed that they sit and read, they sit and embroider. They sit in gardens to read and embroider. They sit and have tea.” 

“Lady Eowyn is a warrior. Surely not. You could practice together.” 

“You would let me practice?” Tauriel looked at him. “I thought after last time you would forbid me from such things until after our son was born.”

“Archery maybe. And after dinner tonight I think you and Eowyn will have a great deal to do. Laws to write and a contest to organise.” 

“Contest?” They crossed the bridge to the hotspring. 

Someone had put a ladder down from the ledge inside the entrance into the water. “Now why didn’t we think of that? Yes, a test of strength and skill. Everyone can enter and there are to be contests for women, but we don’t know what. Samples of embroidery, perhaps,” he teased. 

Tauriel grumbled. “Embroidery…”

“Yes you could judge the worst to be put on a target for the ladies’ archery contest.” 

Tauriel laughed and began to undress. 

Legolas looked about the cave and could see no one there, so he began undressing. “Fruit preserves? Running, I hear that women have had a lot of practice running during the war.” 

“They need to train their women.” Tauriel sounded exasperated. “Fruit preserves…” 

“And this festival will give you a chance to see which women are interested and willing to train. We can look for a building suitable to use for their training, tomorrow after visiting the children.” He drew her into his arms and kissed her before jumping into the water, taking her with him. 

Tauriel surfaced. She looked around for Legolas. Then felt something touch her toes. She smiled and ducked back under trying to reach for him. But he dived deep and avoided her until she had to surface for air and he then tickled her toes. 

She surfaced, gasping.  _ Not fair my love... _

There was a splash beside her and suddenly she had a fox on her head. 

“Now, now…” She plucked it off and put it back on the ledge. “Stay there. All of you.” She pointed at the foxes. 

“The kits have grown up and are having their own kits.” 

“Yes.” Tauriel smiled. “I am happy to have them with me again.” She reached for Legolas, pulling him in behind her. 

“You know that foxes don’t usually form packs, though I am sure I must have pointed this out before.” 

“They wish to stay together. I have told them they are free to go. When we move to our home they may change their mind.” Tauriel pulled his arms to wrap them around her. 

“Perhaps we should build them some den houses so that they can mate in private,” Legolas suggested. 

“You are concerned about their privacy while they mate?” She looked over her shoulder at him. Her backside shifted, brushing against him. “Shall we take advantage of our privacy?”

He let one hand slide up to cover her breast and the other slid down between her legs. “I am thinking more about getting them out of our bedroom.”

Tauriel moaned softly.

His lips kissed down her neck. Then he suddenly let her go and backed off as he tried to get her wet hair off his face. “Before I drown you, let’s move to shallow water.” 

Tauriel swam backwards towards the other side where the shallower area was. She beckoned him over to her. 

“On your knees, woman,” he ordered playfully. 

“As you wish my love, my prince.” Tauriel got herself onto her knees before him. 

“Turn around.” 

Tauriel smiled and turned. 

He swept her hair off her back and over her shoulder before he knelt behind her. “Lean forward.” 

Tauriel put her hands down, leaning forward. She bit her lower lip anticipating feeling him moving into her.

He positioned his knees between hers and bent to kiss her shoulder and reached around her to cup her breasts. “Are you ready to serve your lord?” he asked, his voice deep with desire.

“Yes…” She struggled to catch her breath. She was trembling with desire and anticipation. “I will serve as you command.”

His hands moved to support his weight on the sandy floor of the pool. He slipped his manhood between her legs and moved against her a couple of times before he drew back and grabbed her hips. He entered her quickly. 

Tauriel’s back arched and her head went back as he entered her. Her cry of pleasure filled the cave. “Yes, my lord..”

Legolas pumped into her hard and fast, holding her hips to steady her. He moaned with each movement until he was nearly screaming. 

Tauriel’s cries matched his. She climaxed twice as he moved inside of her. The water around them was glowing, the glow spreading. 

When he climaxed the foxes fled back across the bridge before a wave of energy flowed over the entire plateau. Trees broke through paved walkways. One broke through the floor of their yet to be finished new home, growing until it crashed through the roof several floors above. 

Tauriel was shaking to the point where she almost fell forward if Legolas had not been holding her hips. “My love...I swear I can see stars when you touch me..” 

Legolas rolled onto his back taking her with him. Only his face was above the water. “I both hate and love what our play does to me.” 

“What do you mean?” She turned her head to kiss his jaw.

“Ordering you about excites me too much. What does that say about me?” 

“It says that the idea of me like that, listening to your orders excites you. It says that perhaps your wild wife tamed as only you can is arousing to you.”

“Dominance is not a virtue.”

“But with me it is safe to do so. Perhaps because so much of our lives are out of control you seek it where you can? It does not bother me. It excited me as well.” Tauriel put her hand on his cheek.

“Tonight you can tie me to the bed,” he told her.

“I can?” She turned in his arms. 

“I shall be your toy for the night.” 

Tauriel giggled. “I think it might be quite fun...but if you do not enjoy it at all you must tell me.” Her tone changed, going serious and her smile fading. “I like when you order me as you did. I wish for you to only enjoy the things we do together.”

He cupped her cheek and drew her down into a kiss. “We will be late for dinner. Please wear a dress and when you have picked the colour I will do your hair with ribbons.”

“As you wish, my love.” She looked over. “We have frightened the foxes.” Tauriel swam away from him towards the ledge to climb out. It was far easier with the ladder. 

Tauriel and Legolas had matching forest outfits at dinner, shirts with long sleeveless vests over trousers. Tauriel’s looked like a skirt until she walked. 

Aragorn was on time for dinner this night, a servant having been tasked with reminding him. As he sat he looked at the pair. “So, I am told that some new repairs will need to be made to your home and some trees removed from our paths.”

“Can you not relay the paths around the trees?” Legolas asked. “We will be leaving the tree in the house.”

“Likely. The engineers first suggestion was to remove- wait..but it is through the floor Legolas.” Aragorn looked confused. “In order to fix the floors, the roof, it needs to be cut down.”

“A railing can be put around it on the upper floors and the ground floor can be leveled up to the trunk of the tree,” Thorn said. 

“You are serious.” Aragorn smiled. 

“I’ve done the same for houses in Lothlorien,” Thorn told him. 

“Then I trust you expertise to make their home safe and stylish. The engineers will ensure the structure is supported.” Aragorn lifted his glass to Thorn.

Thorn bowed his head to Aragorn. The hobbits burst into the dining room with enthusiasm. “Are we late?” Sam was with them this time. He still looked a bit pale. 

Tauriel smiled as they entered. They always brought such levity to the room. 

_ Are Edstal and Akkash set up in our rooms? _

_ Yes, and I am very proud of the way you allowed the servants to dress you. _

Tauriel tried to hide her laughter behind her cup.  _ I am learning.  _

All the men stood when Eowyn entered the room, as they had for Tauriel. “I apologise for being late. My new hair clip went missing.” 

“A hair clip? Strange.” Tauriel looked to Legolas. 

“Is it valuable?” Faramir asked.

Aragorn frowned. “A hair clip…When did you purchase it?” 

“Just yesterday. I bought it to replace another which had gone missing. It was of a little value, not great.” 

“Where did you keep it and do you know who has been in your rooms?” Aragorn sounded frustrated. He was deeply bothered by the idea of a thief in their midst.

“In my bedroom. Only the servants and myself.” 

Aragorn shook his head. “I am sorry Lady Eowyn for the theft of your hair clip. It and other strange things have been happening and I will have to get to the bottom of it. I hope for now we can all enjoy dinner.”

“Your circlet has arrived from Rohan, but it was put into my chest for safekeeping. It is in the treasury vault,” Legolas said. 

Eowyn nodded her head in thanks to him. 

Aragorn was now scowling at his food. He wanted everyone to enjoy dinner but he was clearly preoccupied.

From then on the dinner went well. Thorn had many stories of life in Lothlorien and Rohan mostly at Legolas’ and Tauriel’s embarrassment. “Oh, enough, Thorn. I don’t want then to think we are complete idiots.”

“You weren’t to know,” Thorn laughed. 

“Every human in the room thought I was a simpleton. But how was I to know such human customs?” Legolas tried to lesson the embarrassment. 

Tauriel squeezed Legolas’ hand. “Thorn strives to embarrass her family.” Her gaze fell on Thorn. “I think it's better to discuss some contest that Legolas mentioned?”

“I think the lad’s stories are quite humourous,” Gimli said. “As did the entire table judging by the laughter.” 

“Not the entire table Master Gimli.” Tauriel remarked. “My granddaughter sometimes forgets her grandparents are prince and princess and it is not a good idea to mock them.” Again, a pointed look at Thorn though Tauriel was smirking slightly. 

“This contest?” Tauriel looked around the table.

“Yes, right. Legolas and I want to run a contest, a festival. Games of skill and strength. Something for the children to compete at. Archery for the men, wrestling for the young boys. We seem to be stuck on what the women could do though. I was hoping you could both help me.” Aragorn looked from Tauriel to Eowyn.

“I’ve already made some suggestions to Tauriel. Embroidery, preserves and baking, that sort of thing. But I had to stop since I feared I would would end up with an arrow in my chest,” Legolas laughed. 

“I do not understand the human fascination with your women simply sitting and looking pretty. Or only cooking.” Tauriel said. “They need to learn to shoot a bow, handle a blade. Make a fire and track prey.”

“Do you think that they need reminding what we did during the war?” Eowyn asked. 

Faramir tried to cover his mirth by stuffing his mouth full of food but started to choke.

“I bet no one can climb trees like me,” Thorn said. 

Tauriel laughed. “I am better than you my dear.”

“But you’re an elf.” 

“Ah...climbing…” Tauriel smiled. “There is something you can add to the list of activities. 

“Are we to have different events on different days?” Godet asked. 

“That is what Faramir, Legolas and I will be working out. How the activities break down, where and length of time.” Aragorn said.

“This would be a good lead up to the coronation. It would give the guest who arrive early a taste of life in Gondor,” Faramir said. “Along with a display of the guards to show we still have strength.”

“And when it is done the fields will need to be ready for planting.” Aragorn said. “Alright, before the coronation. I want more ideas please ladies. I want the women of Gondor to be more than pretty faces in the crowd.”

“A ploughing competition for the farmers?” Godet added. “On the last day so that the whole field is ploughed ready to plant.”

“Very smart, Godet.” Aragorn raised his glass. “I am glad you are both here with us.” He smiled and took a drink.

“I think we should have a display of fine arts and crafts as well,” Thorn said. “Something for the less athletic.” 

“Noted. Perhaps everyone can put together a list that we can then compile. I value all these suggestions and want this festival to be a joyous time for everyone. The start of a new time for us.”

“A horse race,” Faramir said. 

“And stalls to sell food and drink,” Merry said. 

Aragorn laughed. “Food and drink. Crafts and art. Alright.” 

“Didn’t this start out as a half day of archery to see how the lords faired?” Legolas asked Aragorn.

“I believe that was the general start of it, yes. I think this will give us a better sense of all of Gondor.” He was smiling. “Plus, a celebration and fun before I am crowned and wed.”

“Oh, laddie there is no fun in being wed,” Gimli groaned. 

“I beg to differ. Tauriel and I have lots of fun, two or three times a day,” Legolas said. He lifted her hand to his lips. 

“Not all are married to nymph” Gimli reminded him. “Most wives are not so agreeable.”

“Agreeable?” Legolas asked. 

“I am not of agreeable temperament.” Tauriel laughed.

“I can contest to that.” Aragorn said before ducking as a bun flew at him from Tauriel’s hand.

“Agreeable laddie...willing to let you bed them…” Gimli was trying to be delicate as best as a dwarf could.

“Food fight!” The hobbits yelled and it all ended in chaos and mess. They were all in need of a bath and fresh clothes when they retired to the verandah to smoke and drink. The hobbits produced pipes from nowhere and so did Gimli. But none had tobacco but Gandalf. 

Legolas poured Aragorn and Tauriel wine from a bottle he had sent a servant for. “Lothlorien’s finest.” 

Gandalf held up his tobacco pouch. “Finest of the South Farthing.” He shared it with the others. 

Acelin looked in disapproval. “You know that smoking will shorten your life.” 

“Their lives are short enough as it is,” Legolas said. 

“Exactly.” 

“But a long life does not ensure a happy life.” Legolas took a sip of wine. 

“I have known no happiness since…” Acelin began and stopped. 

“You have proved yourself trustworthy, Acelin. But I am not as sure of your companion.” 

Acelin dropped his eyes. “I had to be shown the error of my ways.”

“I know what it is to be separated from the one you love. But the risk to Tauriel is too great. Can you understand? I would have killed you both if I could,” Legolas replied. 

“Even if I could convince him that we were deceived? That we were wrong and he protected you both as well?” Acelin looked pained.

“Let me think on it,” Legolas told him. He knew that Releasing Acelin’s companion wizard would mean a trip with Tauriel to the wilds of Forost, half a world away. The risk of being there with two wizards who had both tried to kill Tauriel was too great. And then there was the fact that Legolas was not sure just how to release him. The curse had been laid to wear off after 200 years but might take another hundred to do so. 

They all spoke of the festival for a long time, everyone excited over it. Legolas was insistent that the guards make a good show of their strength. Finally, Aragorn excused himself. 

“If you are headed for your rooms, would you help an old man up the stairs to his?” Gandalf asked. 

Acelin frowned. Gandalf might look old but that was just a ruse. He was strong and healthy and could easily make the stairs.

Aragorn nodded and escorted Gandalf. When they were sufficiently away from the other, Gandalf said almost in a whisper. “I want to talk to you about Legolas, come to my rooms.”

“Of course.” Aragorn went with the wizard to his rooms, shutting the door behind him.

“Legolas is a fine advisor in many ways. He loves you and wants you to succeed. But you must remember that he is a terrible danger to this city, to all of Gondor. He would use you and your army to protect Tauriel. And Thranduil has every right to kill her, by the laws of any land in Middle Earth. 

“On what grounds?” Aragorn looked horrified. 

“Treason.” 

Aragorn’s face fell. He had completely forgotten about that part. “So what should I do then? I won’t go to war with the elves. We will lose everything to Thranduil’s army.”

“Legolas suggested this contest, did he not?”

“He did. He suggested the archery contest to gauge the lords. It has expanded from there.”

“When Thranduil’s representatives will be here to see that Minas Tirith is still strong and the city gates are back in place. A festival to show off the strength of Gondor, to make Thranduil think twice about risking his army against you. And what’s more, for you to see that Minas Tirith might hold against such an army. He has been walking the streets with Tauriel and now there are fruit and vegetable gardens everywhere in the city bursting with with growth, a food source if needed. Legolas keeps telling you that he is his father’s son and you do not listen.” 

“He didn’t suggest the festival, just the contest so I could get a sense of my lords and where training is needed. You make it sound as if he is using this festival to show his father that he is stronger than him, that Gondor backs him.” Aragorn frowned. “And I do but not at the expense of my people’s lives. When the representatives of the Greenwood come they will see Tauriel...if Thranduil doesn’t already know she lives he certainly will after that.” He looked lost in thought.

“And when they demand you turn her over to them?” Gandalf asked. 

“They cannot see her.” Aragorn looked up at him. “The only option is she cannot be here when they come.”

“Legolas must be at the coronation and he will not be parted from her. She travelled alone behind the fellowship all the way through the war to be with him. Do you think that you can come between them now.”

“He will have no choice.” Aragorn shook his head. “She cannot be present, she cannot be  _ here.  _ They cannot find her. It is how it has to be.”

“And only you can calm Legolas’ panic over this situation. You must act quickly. The energy builds within him.” 

“How do I stop it from building?” Aragorn frowned. 

“She still has the guard’s outfit the one Lady Galadriel gave her. Tharanduil’s people will not be so astute to investigate a female guard especially since Lothlorien has sent their servants. But they must not...expel their energy as they have been doing. And we must know when Thranduil’s people arrive so she can take up the guise of guard.”

Aragorn nodded. “Thank you Gandalf.” 

“And keep them away from that hot spring. Tell them that the city’s engineers think that the water might be getting into the city’s water supply so all swimming in the water upstream must stop.”

“Why out of the spring? It will mean keeping everyone out.”

“He feeds on the energy of the water.” 

Aragorn nodded. “Alright. I hate to take it from him. It is one of the few things here that make him happy right now but I will do as you say.”

“Spend a little more time with him alone. That will make him happy. Find an excuse that is not paperwork just to friends together.”

“Duty makes that hard but I will try.” 

“You must learn to delegate and only involve yourself in the final approval of things.”

“I must get a feel for the kingdom first so that I know what I a delegating and to make sure it goes to the right person. I am still just getting my feet on the ground.”

“Faramir will know who is the right person here. He has after all been here all his life. Do not take petitions from the lords, leave that to Faramir and use your secretary more. The only thing you need to be doing is reading and signing things.” 

“I will, once I feel more settled. I should go and speak with him now.”

“NO, no. He will think I have convinced you of these things and be defensive. Matters have not always been smooth between us. Let it be seem more natural.” 

Aragorn sighed. “So I must prolong this and find a natural time…” He gave a slight wave. “I will see you in the morning.”

“You wish now to be facing Sauron again,” Gandalf said. “A simpler life.”

“Yes.” Aragorn smiled tiredly.

“Most of the lands of Middle Earth are now your kingdom. Do not think that you rule Minas Tirith alone. Examine your own wishes for the kingdoms you now control. Your word is law.” 

“That does not make me wish for Sauron any less…” Aragorn laughed. “Good night Gandalf.”

“I will not say sleep well for I know that you barely sleep. You are a good king, Aragorn. Just do your best and try not to worry. The Gods are with you.” 

“Thank you, Gandalf. See you in the morning.” Aragorn left and returned to the others. He was preoccupied though and not engaged in the conversation.

“Thought you had retired for the night, laddie,” Gimli said. Aragorn didn’t seem to hear him. 

Legolas and the hobbits were telling the story of how Boromir tried to train the Merry and Pippen since Faramir wanted to know of the last days of his brother and they wanted him to know of the good times rather than think of how the ring had corrupted him. 

Aragorn looked sad as they spoke. He got up and wandered to the railing. 

The conversation died down and Faramir smiled at Eowyn. He stood and reached his hand out to her. She took it and the walked along the verandah to the other end that was not lit. After a pretense of looking at the stars, Faramir kissed her. 

Tauriel glanced at Legolas. She did not need light to see the silhouette of the pair.  _ Stolen kisses in the moonlight. _

“Would you walk with me, my love?” Legolas asked as he stood and took her hand. He waved off Frigthoren. 

Tauriel stood, her hand in his and let him lead her away. 

Acelin looked at the last of the company and smiled. He poured them all ale. “I think I will go enjoy my first night in a soft bed for a long time. Good night.” 

The hobbits and the others waved to him as he left. 

Gimli waved Frigthoren over. “No need to stand guard over us. We are just simple folk.” Gimli poured him an ale. 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “Where are we walking to?”

“Anywhere,” he replied. “Anywhere there is starlight and the daughter of the woods. Anywhere there is no pressure to be prince and princess. Anywhere there is no thought of the upcoming celebrations and the presence of my father’s men. Anywhere that I can think only of my hand in my love’s.” 

Tauriel stopped and pulled him into her arms. “You have so much on your mind.” She kissed him deeply, her hands moving into his hair.

“I have only one thing on my mind. Protecting you.”

“That is not a concern here. I am safe. Our son is safe. You are an advisor-”

“No, Tauriel. That is a fantasy. Aragorn would hand you over to Thranduil to save his kingdom and he is right to do so.” 

Tauriel paled. “Oh.” She looked away in the distance. “I am always bringing danger to you. To others. The celebrations...I had not considered the Greenwood send someone with you here.” Her eyes looked back into his. Her hand touched his cheek. “You hold in so much. Why did we not discuss this with the coronation coming?”

“By now he will know that you live and are with me, and if not, then he will know soon after the coronation. But we are supposed to be walking away from those thought for a few minutes.” he kissed her gently and an apple fell from the tree they were near and hit him on the head. “They say, that is a sign from the Vala, but I have no idea what it means.” He rubbed his head. 

“Getting hit with the apple is a sign?” She ran her hand over where it hit. Tauriel smirked and pushed him backwards against the tree. She kissed him, hard. “Come…”

She turned and walked off to another tree. This one was bigger. She began to climb. He followed. He had promised her she could tie him up that night but he didn’t specify how. 

Tauriel sat on a branch, high up and looked up. “Stars.” He looked at her. “Beautiful.”

“Them. Not me.” She smiled. “You wanted stars. I am giving you stars.”

He rubbed his head. “I think that apple has given me stars,” he joked. 

“Was not what I hoped for but you got them regardless.” She kissed his cheek. 

Several small animals came to climb on them. Tauriel tried to keep them off of Legolas. They took it as a game and in the end Tauriel started to cry. “I cannot give you stars, I cannot keep the animals from bothering you. I am now crying when I do not wish it.” 

Legolas ignored the animals and cupped Tauriel’s face in his hands; he kissed her lightly and then more passionately. One of the squirrels tried to climb up the inside of her dress. Legolas grabbed it and put it aside. “Mine.” 

“Yours. Forever.” Tauriel kissed him back. “I wish to take you to bed and tie you up and try to make you see stars in that way as you do to me.”

Legolas didn’t seem to hear her. He stared down at the ground. “I...I just had a vision.”

“Of what?” Tauriel felt her stomach tighten in fear.

“You in the guard attire that Lady Galadriel made for you. Only your eyes were visible. I could tell it was you but I don’t think any other who has not seen that attire would know it is you. I know how to hide you from my father’s men.” 

“As your guard.” Tauriel said softly. “ I will be hidden in plain sight.”

“First thing in the morning I must talk to Faramir. We need to find someone with hair the same colour as yours.”

“For what purpose?”

“A decoy. She will wear your dresses and be seen with me. Enough coin will seal her silence.” 

Tauriel nodded. “Will I still get tonight with you?”

He turned to her. “Of course. How can I deny my love. Can you hold in your power?” 

“Yes. I will have to find another way to let it out but I can hold it for a time. Our son will grow with what I cannot keep or let trickle out.” She reached out to him. “We have been through tougher things than this. Come, let me take you to bed and be with you.”

“Don’t be too hard on me tonight. I have only once before been tied up and touched and I don’t want to evoke that memory.” He dropped down out of the tree and reached to catch her. 

She landed in his arms and immediately tried to hide that she was crying. “I do not wish to tie you up. I don’t want to that to be something you think of. I had not….” She swore under her breath. “This crying...I thought I would avoid it this time around.”

“I want to make you cry a lot. At least once every hundred years,” he told her. 

Tauriel looked up at him. “I love you, you know that don’t you?”

“I know,” he replied. 

“I wish to cry if that is what you want.” She laughed lightly. “So many children…” She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their rooms.

The house literally shook several times that night making Faramir wonder if the plateau had been as unaffected by the battle as they thought. 

In the morning, Tauriel stood in her robe on the veranda. “We will have to wait to visit the children’s homes. Go see Faramir and I will stay here today. Speaking with Lady Eowyn and Aragorn about laws and the contest will have to be put on hold.” She was in captain mode, going over all the things that needed to be done. “I will only leave the room when dressed as a guard from now until after the representative’s from the Greenwood leave.” 

She moved to the railing and leaned over. She looked ready to lose her breakfast which she had not eaten. Legolas went to her oblivious to his nudity. He took her hand a fed her energy. “He is demanding attention. He is strong and wishes to live so he is draining you.” 

“He is going to be strong and proud like his father.” She looked pale and tired. “Thank you my love.” She gripped his hand. 

He kissed her lightly. “Rest today.” 

“I will. I think it best. He wants all I have.” 

“Akkash tells me that he thinks that the foxes might have scared off the thief. Only the fire boy entered and nothing is missing.” 

“Then there is no need to set the trap for the thief and I will be here anywhere today. We need to watch the other rooms…” She smiled. “Come, help me to bed. Your son is demanding more attention from me and I need to go back to sleep.”

“I will have some tea and fresh fruit brought for you,” Legolas told her as he carried her back to bed. There was a knock at the door. It was Legolas’ dresser and his assistant. 

“I have official duties today but I will also robably get dirty so something that does not stain easily,” he told the dresser.

Tauriel sat in bed, watching him. She smiled as they moved about and Legolas was dressed.

He kissed her lightly and left for breakfast. There was a guard at their bedroom door. “The princess is not to be disturb.”

The guard nodded. Acelin and Edstal appeared to escort Legolas to breakfast. Frigthoren was seeing to the foxes for the princess.

“Edstal, was there any letters from Lothlorien?” 

“Yes, highness. I put them on the table in your sitting room when we moved your things into the rooms.” 

“While I breakfast see if you can find them,” Legolas ordered. 

Gimli was grumpy at breakfast though it didn’t stop him eating. 

“What is the matter my friend?” Legolas asked. 

“I couldn’t dress properly this morning. I couldn’t find my hair clips and my beard is to curly. The plaits won’t stay in place without them.” 

Aragorn sat down. “Things taken from you as well? That’s it. This needs to stop.” He huffed through his nose. “I think we may need to search all the servants. Faramir, what do you suggest?”

“I think that all the staff should be taken out while guards who do not normally attend the house should search for the things taken. It will take time but with enough guards it can be done,” Faramir said.

“Let us see it done, please. Immediately.” Aragorn said. He stood. “Legolas, will you come with me. As we search I want us with the guards to identify anything out of place.”

“And the housekeeper, to tell us whose room is whose,” Faramir said. “You do realise that if you are to stay with the guards it will slow it down because there are 300 room in the house.” 

“Can we eat first?” Legolas asked. 

“Take something with you. I want this started now.” Aragorn strode out of the room.

Legolas grabbed an apple and caught up with Aragorn. “My letters are missing, as well. Though what anyone would want with them, I do not know.” 

“Letters? Were they important? Do they contain vital information?” Aragorn looked concerned.

“I don’t know. I never got to see them. They are from Lothlorien. Tauriel and I sent many to our friends there.” 

Aragorn growled under his breath. “What is happening..this is absurd.” He stormed off into the front hall to await the housekeeper and guards. “Ensure all the staff leave. Do a head count. No one unaccounted for.”

“Some of the staff are in the middle of their works, Sire,” the housekeeper replied. 

“And they are to cease. This place will manage one day without work being done.”

“Tonight’s roast is on the spit. If we take the spit boy away it will burn on one side and be raw on the other.”

“Then take it off the fire. This is important. I want this seen to.” Aragorn snapped.

Thorn and Godet entered the dining room to find no servants to serve breakfast. “What do we do?” Godet asked. 

“We help ourselves,” Thorn said, who was used to a less formal life in the woods. “Master Gimli, you are not wearing your warrior’s plaits. Can I help you with them?” 

“I have no clips,” Gimli said.

“Never mind that.” Thorn lit a candle and Gimli sat still while Thorn did his plaits and used wax to seal the ends. “There. And when you want to remove them just break the wax up with your fingers and use a bit of warm water to wash the rest away.” 

The search went on for hours. Food and drink was brought out to the servants by the servants still at the Steward’s house and the roast had been transferred there to be attended to by Faramir’s servants. 

Tauriel sat in the bed for a long while. She napped for a short time but was unable to get comfortable and sleep was hard to come by without Legolas. She was sad with the foxes gone with Frigthoren. She piled books on the bed and tried to read but gave up and just began telling stories of Legolas to their son. She could feel him taking all he wanted from her. He was going to be strong, she knew it. A strong warrior.

There was a light knock at the door. “Tauriel, my love, make yourself decent. I am coming in with Aragorn and guards. We need to search the rooms.” 

“I am decent and in bed. Come in.”

“Don’t worry, there is no question of us being the thief, but it is possible that the items have been stowed in any of the rooms in the house, so everywhere must be searched,” Legolas told her.

“No one has been in today, at all.” Tauriel smiled weakly. 

“You are wrong there, my lady,” the guard said. “The fireboy was in here earlier to light the fires for you.” 

“I did not see him. Was I resting?” Tauriel frowned. 

“You were asleep, my lady.”

“The guard would know who he let in.” Tauriel shifted a couple of the books into a pile on the bed. She shifted to stand and walked to Legolas’ side. 

“Search the rooms please.” Aragorn gestured to the guards. 

“I told you that she was not to be disturbed,” Legolas growled. 

“I made sure he did not disturb her, highness.” 

Tauriel moved closer to Legolas.  _ I do not like the guards in here when I am sleeping. I am so drained I did not even sense it. What if… _

She pushed the thought away, regretting that she said anything at all. Legolas drew her into his arms as he sat on the bed edge. “Go now, and find Acelin the wizard. Tell him I want the locksmith here immediately.” He then turned to Aragorn. “If I may have permission to put a lock on the bedroom door.” 

“Of course” Aragorn moved to stand protective near them. 

The guards came back after searching their rooms. “None of the missing items have been found, Your Majesty.” 

“Let’s keep searching then. I want-” He frowned. He wanted more guards on the door until the locksmith arrived but he also didn’t want to surround Tauriel with human guards. “Faramir, go and supervise the rest of the search. Legolas, please go with him. I will protect Tauriel for now. Until the lock is changed.”

_ Do you feel safe enough with Aragorn?  _

_ He is the only human I do feel safe with.  _ Tauriel looked deep into Legolas’ eyes.  _ He cares too much, to harm me. _

_ Not even Thorn? _

Tauriel smiled.  _ I meant human male my dear. Thorn is family. _

_ Faramir? He is too busy lusting after Eowyn to lust after you. _ He kissed her lightly and got up to leave. 

_ I fear being unable to contain my power and unknowingly provoking something.  _

They searched for the rest of the day. They even had the guards move the fire wood in storage in case someone had stored the stolen items there. Finally they came outside where the servants had been waiting most of the day. They had made a sort of picnic of it. They didn’t often get a full day off. 

“Where is the fireboy?” Legolas asked. 

“He was not here when you had us gather outside,” the housekeeper said. “He goes home when he has done the fires in the morning.” 

Legolas turned to Aragorn. “He has access to nearly every room in the house. He comes and goes without anyone taking notice of him. No one stops him and no one searches his box.” 

“Get the servants back to work. We will go and search the fire boy’s home.” Aragorn looked quite unhappy at the prospect.

The fireboy lived on level one of the city. It was the lowest level, the most damaged level after the battle and the one that had been least repaired after. The poorest of the poor lived there. When they got to his house, there was no door and only half a roof. There was no furniture. An old lady was lying on straw in the corner of the front room. There was a new blanket over her and a feather pillow beneath her head. 

Aragorn’s jaw muscles moved as he clenched his jaw. He looked at Legolas and then to Faramir. “Find the boy and we need to search the house. If one could call this a house.” 

“I need only the letters,” Legolas said. He drew Aragorn outside. “We cannot take him away from the old lady. We can’t leave them like this. The rains will come soon. She will not survive them.” 

“No we cannot leave it like this.” Aragorn looked around. “This whole level is in terrible shape. We should be fixing this up, not the shops who were barely touched.” He looked angry at himself.

“They have fixed the front of the houses along the road which leads up from the gate. I wonder what is behind them. Some new horror to haunt us. Some new horror for these people to live through,” Legolas said. “I was fixing a bridge when I should have been fixing lives down here.”

Aragorn shook his head. “No you were doing what you thought was a good idea and it was. We need to re-shift our efforts. We focus our resources here. I want the homes livable.” He nodded. “For now, we find the boy, we get back what we can and then we get the house fixed.”

Faramir knelt beside the old woman. “Madam, where is your son?” He put his hand on her shoulder gently. “Madam can you hear me?” A feeble arm lifted and pointed to the only other door in the place. Faramir went to the door. It could only be partially opened and the stench that came out of it was that of the long dead. A swarm of flies flew out the door. The stone roof was on the floor crushing everything beneath it. Faramir shut the door. 

“What is the gods name?” Aragorn covered his mouth. “Why are there dead in there?” He was pale.

“The stones are too heavy to move. They haven’t been able to retrieve the body or bodies,” Faramir said. “She is too old to be the boy’s mother. Perhaps his grandmother.” Faramir was searching around but not for hidden items but for food. “They have no food, only a jug of dirty water. Everything anyone has been able to steal has been already taken from this house.” 

Aragorn frowned. “Someone find the boy.”

“He’s at work on level three. He carries stone for the builders. He will be back at sunset,” the old lady managed to say and then coughed. 

“Get this place cleaned up enough so she is covered if it rains. We will wait.” Aragorn looked at Legolas. “Walk with me a bit, let us assess how bad things are here.”

“You, wait here for the boy,” Faramir told one guard. “You, go get the first engineer you can find and tell him that the king wants to see him now and bring his workers. Bring them here. You, take this and go buy some food.” He handed the guard a few coins. 

Aragorn walked with Legolas. “It is bad here.” He pointed to one of the buildings. “If it falls more will die. First thing in the morning we will get a team down here. I fear your home will be delayed and the schools.”

“Aragorn...get them all down here not just one team. I will pay them. These people are starving.” 

“The loan will pay for it for now the money will be diverted from other things. I cannot-” He looked around. “I have failed them.”

“No, we are both learning. I grew up in privilege and had no idea that places like this existed. How could I advise you on something I did not know.” Legolas coughed. “The stench is unbearable, worse than a pile of burnt orcs.”

“Indeed.” He looked at Legolas. “There is no need to tell Lady Eowyn or Tauriel. I would not want either of them upset by this. I hope the orphan’s home is in better shape…” Aragorn frowned. 

“The guards have this and Faramir will see to the building. Let’s go see where the orphans are being housed before their new home is built. It’s on this level.”

Aragorn nodded. They walked off to find the home. The building was large and the walls in bad shape. Cracks ran up the walls. Compared to some of the other buildings it was much better off but that was not saying a lot.

Legolas stopped one girl. “Where do the orphans sleep?”

“Here, Sir.” 

“But there is no bedding,” Legolas replied. 

“Where is the stove to keep you warm?” Aragorn asked, looking around.

“We lie together to keep warm.” 

“And where do you cook and eat?” 

“Here, Sir.” 

“With what? On what?” Aragorn could barely keep himself from shouting. “Where do you get the food from?”

“There is a kettle and we start a fire out there on the street when we can get wood. A lady and guard comes down from the top with food.”

Aragorn looked at Legolas. “A Lady. Eowyn perhaps?” He looked around again. “How many are there here?”

She shrugged. “A lot.” 

Aragorn nodded curtly. “This gets taken care of tonight. By torchlight if need be. I want them fed and bedding…” 

“Bring them all up to what is to be my servants quarters. It is sound and there are fireplaces and a proper kitchen. I will move my servants in there to look after them,” Legolas said. 

“If I send for a carriage do you think Tauriel is up to meeting them to help them get settled?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t try to stop her,” Legolas said. “Not if we want to stay in one piece.” 

Just then a lady and a guard from Aragorn’s house entered carrying large baskets of food. It was not Eowyn. “Who are you?” 

The woman curtsied. “I am your undercook, Your Majesty.” 

“And you have been feeding them? Thank you.” Aragorn looked around. 

“My apologies, Your Majesty. We have been stealing food from your larder.”

“No, no apologies. This is not how they should be living. We are taking them up to the upper level. We have a building for them there to stay in until the new orphanage can be built. I will be sending for a cart. Princess Tauriel will meet them up there. Will you go and see to it that they are cleaned, fed and put up for the night?”

“Better make that two, you majesty,” the guard said. “There are a lot of them.” 

“Two carts then and a message to the princess.”

The guard bowed and left the food. The children pounced on the baskets. “Stop that. Tarmay put it back. Line up and someone go get the others.” 

Aragorn looked at the woman. “I want all leftovers brought to them and if it isn’t enough than make them whatever they need.”

Tarmay went to the door and whistled a high pitched but strangely complicated whistle.It brought literally hoards of children. 

“How many do you think? A hundred?” Legolas asked. 

“At least, maybe one hundred and twenty.” Aragorn pointed to where a few of the older children held infants and toddlers.

Someone brought two old wooden stools. The undercook sat on one and started cutting up food on the other. “So many of you tonight. You’ll just have to have a bite full each then. Who ate yesterday?”

“We will have to bring these ones and then come back over the next few days to round up the others to see them fed. I cannot have them only eating a little each day. The older children we will get jobs for them. Scrubbing floors if need be or tending the gardens.”

“I already have a job for one of them. See that older girl with red hair…” 

“Yes. What about her?”

“She is about Tauriel’s height.”

“Maybe a little shorter, but why does that matter?” Aragorn was confused.

“We need a decoy. If word gets back to my father that Tauriel lives and his representatives at the coronation will see her we can pass off this girl as who they saw and not Tauriel at all,” Legolas said quietly to Aragorn.

“I see. I was going to mention that it might be best if Tauriel dresses as she did to follow us. That guard uniform from Lothlorien will hide her well and a decoy...that had not been part of my thoughts.”

“We are thinking alike.”

“She would not be in any danger and she can fetch and carry.” 

“She is not a dog Legolas. I am sure she will do whatever is needed. I had worried about them attempting to kill her but I think your father would rather her returned to him so he can see her dead. I was trying to find ways to protect her my friend. I fear war with the elves should he come for her. I know you will not let that happen and I was worried…” He put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder.

“The only thing I am worried about now is that the girl’s reputation might be damaged if someone thinks I am intimate with her. And I didn’t mean any offense to her. There are still some words that I do not know but in Sindarin.” 

“We will find a way around you and her being seen in the same room at night.”

“And we must find a way to keep people from discovering that it is Tauriel and I who are causing the bursts of energy. Though I can see that even down here it is helping.” 

“Yes...about that...you almost shook my home off its foundations last night.” Aragorn smirked. “You are helping. It spreads but we need to somehow contain it. Oh, which reminds me. No more hot spring. At least for the foreseeable future.”

“A box, like my pain box.” Then Legolas frowned. “No hot spring?”

“Pain box?” Aragorn shook his head. “No, there is talk that it is seeping into the city’s water supply. Until we can investigate more I have asked everyone to stay out of it. I am sorry my friend.”

“I’ll tell you about the pain box later. But first you must tell me why you are lying to me. I thought I deserved better than that from you.”

Just then one of the guards entered with the fireboy who was carrying a box full of letters. “He can’t read, so he thought they might be important. But no one wanted to buy them. I am sorry to say that everything else has been sold.” 

“I expected as much.” Aragorn took the papers and gave them to Legolas. “You stole to feed yourself and your grandmother?” He was looking at the boy.

“The kitchen stopped me from taking food home. I had to do something. I only get fed breakfast and the builder only pays me enough to cover the rent.” 

“What about what you are paid for your work at the King’s House?” Legolas asked. 

“They feed me breakfast.” 

“They do not pay you?” Aragorn frowned and thought back to the books. “I will need to change everything.” He looked very tired all of a sudden. “Boy go and help the guards to fix up your home. More will be done tomorrow.”

Aragorn walked away. He seemed very much in his head. The carts arrived to pick up the children. It took a great deal of time to load them all and get them settled before the cart could move. It passed Aragorn who was walking and looking around as he made his way back to the fire boy’s home. He stopped to help.

Legolas stayed with Aragorn and was able to get onto the stone wall dividing the houses to secure a temporary roof, where the humans were struggling. He was not heavy enough to cause the wall to crumble. They lit up the fire and Legolas let someone else cook. He had still not learnt properly. They made a thick soup that the grandmother could manage. 

“Can you ease her pain any?” Legolas asked Aragorn.

Aragorn crouched beside her and closed his eyes. His hands glowed a soft blue for a time. He stood, looking even more tired. “I did what I could. Come. The rest can wait for the morning. Tomorrow we set out early to start fixing up this level and get the people homes once more. And Faramir, we need to see to the books. The boy is being paid by being fed. It is not appropriate. He should be paid and fed. And the orphans who are being set up in the soon to be servants quarters of the prince, they will need food so the staff does not feel they need to steal.” 

He walked away intent on a bath and his bed after he sent out the orders for the engineers and builders for the next day.

They set out on the long walk back up to level 7 but they were only half way up to level 6 when a guard arrived leading their horses. “On Lady Eowyn’s orders, Your Majesty. They have kept a plate of food for each of you.” 

“My thanks to the lady.” Aragorn got on the horse and began the ride back up. 

It would have taken then an hour or more to walk back but with the horses they made it in minutes. There were few people on the roads at night since they weren’t lit. At the bridge to the plateau they were met with a few dozen men and women all leaving. They all looked like they had been worked half to death. Some were so tired that they didn’t realise that they were passing the king.

“Where are they coming from Faramir?” Aragorn asked as they rode past.

“Ned’s House, or so I am told it is now called.”

“Are they being paid well? Why are they only leaving now? It is far too late…”

“I do not know, Sire.” Faramir stopped one of them and asked a few questions and then relayed the information to Aragorn. “The princess had them working until all the children had a mattress and had been fed.”

“Then it should not be an everyday thing. Very well.” He looked at Legolas. 

“They have put heavy drapes on the windows and put fires in every fireplace. The children should be warm tonight.” 

“Good, the first of many for them. Let’s get home and turn in for the night.”

He rode the horse into the courtyard, hopping down and giving the reins to a stable boy. He took the stairs as fast as his weary body allowed. His food was eaten and after bidding them all good night went to his office. Aragorn sat and wrote out the work orders for the next day. He stood, body aching and went to his room to bathe and sleep. 

Dawn came all too soon, but he was not disturbed during the night by Legolas and Tauriel, though he did not know it was because they were not in the house until breakfast. 

“Good morning everyone.” A tired Aragorn looked at everyone. “Where is Legolas? Is Tauriel remaining in her room again today?” 

“All the elves are at Ned’s House, Your Majesty,” Faramir said.

“They left early this morning.”

“No, Sire. They have been there all night.” 

“All- but the princess needs rest and the prince was exhausted.” Aragorn left the dining hall, breakfast forgotten. He made his way out and to the new home for the orphans. He found chaos in the dining room as too little staff tried to feed too many children, some so young that they were not able to feed themselves. The elves were at a table in the kitchen, their heads resting on the table among what looked like every pot and pan in the kitchen. It was more of a mess than the dining room but less noisy. 

“I have more respect for cooks now. I had no idea that cooking was this much hard work,” Legolas muttered without lifting his head when he saw Aragorn enter. 

“I had no idea how much work it is to put that many children to bed. And keep them in bed,” Tauriel said. 

“We have to bathe them today,” Akkash added.

“And flea them,” Frigthoren told them. “I don’t know what those things are in their hair but they bite.” 

“So do the children.” 

“This is worse that when the children got food poisoning at the farm.” 

A couple of human servants came in from another room. “Looks like it’s tea all around. Check the oven, Lily. Is the bread ready? What about a big pot of porridge for all of you?”

All the elves groaned. 

“Akkash, if you are awake enough to think, go into the city and find widows and grandmothers whose children are grown, that sort of thing...person. Anyone who has experience with human children and preferably one who speak their language. I only understood half of what they were saying,” Legolas admitted. “Get more staff than we need in case they get sick or something. I believe humans have a day off each week or at least a half day. And get cooks, cleaners, hallboys and laundresses, the works. They will need clothing and shoes…”

“It is alright, Your Highness. I have done this before. I will get everything that is needed,” Akkash said. “The King awaits you.” 

Legolas looked up at Aragorn. “Tea first, please. Tauriel, go to bed.” 

“Perhaps I should order you to bed as you do her.” Aragorn frowned. He crossed his arms. “Let my people see to things. Akkash, take a cart with you. Please take as many as you can from the first level, they need the work. Keep records and come and see me so we can work out the finances.” 

Akkash left to gather up the people he needed. Edstal went with him as well as two human guards. 

The human servants set to work and things began to quiet down. Legolas was given tea and Aragorn helped Tauriel up. “I am walking your wife to her room and then we will get horses and ride down. Work has already begun. Every engineer, every builder that I could find is down on the first level. They are recruiting young folk to help with the clean out. For now, sit and enjoy your tea.”

Aragorn escorted Tauriel out and back to the king’s house. Frigthoren remained with Legolas. 

“How are you feeling?” Aragorn asked as they walked.

“Tired but glad to help. So many children. Even more than the farm. So many who will need caring for until they are grown.”

“Worry about yourself and the baby you are growing.”

“Oh, he is just fine. He grows impatient and strong. Still so small and yet so much personality. He will be proud and brave, strong like his father.”

“And his mother.” Aragorn smiled.

“I have forgiven you. For what you did to him after Fornost.”

Aragorn tensed. “I was a different man then.”

“You must be his strongest friend. You must love him as he loves you. I do not mean like that-” Tauriel sensed Aragorn’s apprehension. “I mean you must be at his side and allow him to be at yours. Confident and dearest of friends. You were apart for seventy years with no communication and that pained him. That angered me to see him pained. We have the rest of your life for the two of you to grow as close as possible. I am asking you to be that for him. Make him feel important and valued.”

“He is. I value his-”

“You say it but make him feel it. Make it true.”

Aragorn stopped as they approached the door. He hugged her. “Take care of that nephew of mine. Do not argue bloodlines. I will protect that child as I would the twin’s children. He will be as if my own blood. As you and Legolas are.”

Tauriel’s eyes watered. “I am sorry...the baby..I cannot control…” She started to cry. In her tiredness the emotions radiated out of her unchecked.

“It is alright.” He hugged her tighter. “Go and rest.”

Tauriel nodded and opened her door. “I am quite undignified I am sorry.”

“Nonsense. You glow with new life. Rest well. I will remain until you lock the door.” He stood until he heard the lock click home. Only then did he leave, grabbing two horses and returned to Legolas. “Come my friend. We have work to oversee.” Aragorn tossed the reins at Legolas.

Legolas took the reins in one hand and leapt onto the horse as if he could fly. “You do know that king’s don’t usually work with the builders. They sit in castles or halls and give orders.” 

“And I am not a typical king. I have fought, I have hunted and I will help rebuild my kingdom. I don’t want to be the king who sits up high and watches everyone work. They need to see me and to know I am in fact, looking out for them.”

“Did you eat?” Legolas asked. “You didn’t eat much yesterday.” 

“I left when I heard you had not come home and I did not think to get food. Oh blast! I didn’t send for food for Tauriel!” He scowled.

“She ate last night. You forget that elves do not need to eat or sleep every day.”

“But she is expecting. Surely she needs more now. Even as an elf. It was just thoughtless of me not to ask.”

“If it bothers you that much we can send a message back.” 

By the time they got down to level one the road was impassable on horse there was so much construction going on. People came rushing out to see Aragorn. They cheered and everyone wanted to touch him. 

Aragorn shook hands but made his way to the centre of the construction. He got in and helped move debris, he checked in with the engineers and builders. He sent runners for water buckets to make sure everyone got to drink as often as needed. 

On the street, one man threw a rotten potato at Aragorn. Legolas was quick to catch it and the man. “You lost this.” He squished the potato into the man’s hand. Then wiped his on the man’s back as he dragged him before Aragorn. 

Aragorn frowned. “Why?” It was a simple question. Aragorn already felt that he was failing his people and he wished to know the reason the people were upset.

“The owner found out that you’re fixing up my house and put the rent up. My family have lived there for 5 generations.” 

“Then he will not raise the rent. I am not fixing it for his benefit and as the owner he must help pay. I am fixing up the houses because you need homes that are not falling down around your ears, you need homes that will ensure you are not sick and therefore can work.” Aragorn was angry but not at the man.

Legolas scratched his head. He looked alarmed. He kept scratching it. “Oh, no…” 

“What’s wrong?” Aragorn looked up from his conversation with the man.

“I think the children have infested me with those insects that they have in their hair,” Legolas said in Silvan. 

Aragorn tried not to laugh. He tried but failed. “Go, go back to the house and bathe. Get the servants to comb your hair with a fine comb…” He replied in Silvan between chuckles. 

“No, I will just get infested again. I can bear it until tonight.” He released the man. “Stop throwing rotten vegetables at people and start asking questions first,” he told the man in common. 

“How will you- Nevermind.” Aragorn waved his hand and turned back to continue helping.

It was about half way through the the day that Aragorn started to scratch. He glared at Legolas. “I told you to go bathe and get them to comb it out...now I must go…” 

He looked at Faramir. “Can you see that everyone is fed before the end of the day? I must go bathe and have them see to my hair…”

Faramir scratched his head. “Yes, Sire.” 

Legolas rode with Aragorn but stopped at a store. He bought two bottles of vinegar and handed one to Aragorn. “This will help,” he said. 

“Thank you.” Aragorn took the bottle and made his way to where their horses were waiting. He mounted up. “Make sure you eat and rest.” 

“You will probably get reinfested every time you go to level one. It is apparently a problem with the high population and close living, so I am told.” 

“There has to be a way to help that. I will ask the staff for suggestions and prevention. We will have to get the children cleaned.” Aragorn sighed. “More staff are needed.

“More of everything is needed. But at least it is started.” 

An hour later as Aragorn was kneeling over a basin with a towel around his neck and a servant scrubbing his hair and scalp with vinegar, the city’s head healer was standing at a distance. “It would require everyone on level one to wash their hair and comb it out on the same day and then again a week later.” 

“Then see it done.” Aragorn said. There was going to be no argument.

“I do not think that there is enough vinegar in the whole of Gondor.”

“What other solution then? There has to be a way. If not vinegar how else? Elves do not have this problem.”

“Wine, perhaps. But these people cannot afford it.” 

“Any other solutions? We need to have this taken care of. I will not have our kingdom infested.”

“Using a fine toothed comb and just combing them out will not kill the eggs. It would take hours to do and would have to be done often to be effective. Sire, some of these people have never washed their hair in their lives.” 

“Then we make sure they have the ability to bathe and bathe often. And wash their hair and their clothes. This is not a luxury, it is something all should be able to do.”

“It is a luxury to the poor, Sire.” 

“Then we fix it so it is not.” Aragorn raised his voice. “This is not open for discussion. I want all my kingdom to have the ability to clean themselves, their clothes, their homes.”

“I could set up stations at the water pumps, so that there is someone to wash their hair, but it will be very costly.” 

“Talk to the engineers. I want a solution.” He was exasperated.

The healer bowed and exited. 

In their room, Tauriel was seeing to Legolas’ hair. She took him to the veranda and ran her hand over his hair. She used her energy to force the mites from his head. She was unaffected it seemed. Her hand moved over and then she ran her fingers through his hair. It went from efficient to sensual. She held him between her legs, his back against her chest as she worked.

“That feels so good. I wish we had enough of you to do everyone's hair. But I rather like that I am the one privileged enough to get this special treatment from you,” Legolas moaned. 

“Middle Earth would not know what to do with many of me…” Tauriel whispered in his ear. 

He turned to kiss her lightly. “Did you rest?” 

“I tried. It is hard without you and your son was calling for you. He is calm now.” She kissed him softly. 

“I’m here now.” 

“Then we should rest together.” 

“Where are the foxes?” he asked. “I miss them. I miss the woods and the simple life we had there. Aragorn wants to be among the people all the time. I am not sure I can stand it every day. The lower level is so dirty.” 

“Frigthoren took them for a walk. They should be back soon. The kits are particularly sweet and rambunctious this litter.” Her hands moved down over his chest. “So do not go every day. Stay with me and see to other things like letters and plans with Thorn.” 

“Yes, I have not had a chance to read any letters. Let’s to bed and get some sleep. Your touch has relaxed me so much I could fall asleep right here.” 

She waited for him to get up and then led him to bed and into her arms to sleep.

Downstairs, Thorn and Godet stormed through the entrance leaving a trail of wet plaster behind them. “I told you that it was the wrong mix,” Godet complained. 

“I watched the plasterer mix it yesterday. I did it the same,” Thorn replied. 

“Well, obviously not. We are going to have to wait for it to dry before we can remove it and start again. We should have waited for the builders to come back.” 

Thorn huffed and stormed off to their rooms. “We don’t even have a stream to wash in.” 

“Bathing in streams is for animals,” Godet replied. 

Thorn gave an over dramatic sigh and the door to their room was slammed behind her.

Frigthoren slipped into the royal couple’s room with the foxes. He set the basket down near the veranda and after petting the others slipped back out. 

Several of the foxes settled around them as they slept. Legolas’ hand stretch out to pat one of them. “Misty,” he whispered. He could tell them apart by their feel. “Such a loyal friend. You are all worn out by the youngins.” 

Tauriel sighed, curled up around Legolas and the foxes moved closer. Under Legolas’ hand the fox moved its head, wanting more pats.

One of the younger ones, not in the basket hopped up and settled between them against Tauriel’s abdomen. Tauriel moaned softly. “He is favouring this one..he pulls and pushes against me...so small..so strong. His birth will be painful.”

“No, I will take the pain,” Legolas said quietly. “Sleep.” 

They slept surrounded by the foxes. 

_ I have been thinking about building a tree house, just one room for us to sleep in...well have sex in. _

_ Tree house? I like this idea...just for us...I do like having sex with you in the trees. I really like it…. _

_ Aragorn complained that we shook the foundations of his house.  _

_ Until Arwen is in his bed he may always complain though I am told we made the house shake quite a lot.  _ There was amusement in her thoughts.

_ We should be sleeping.  _ Misty growled and got up and circled around before settling again. 

_ All I can think of now is you, naked and inside of me. _

Legolas put his hand on Tauriel’s forehead and whispered. “Sleep” 

There was push back and annoyance. Tauriel rolled to her back.  _ I wish you would not do that. I am not injured or a child.  _

The young fox hopped up to climb onto her and settled on her abdomen. 

“I’m just trying to help. You are tired and you need to sleep. So do I.” 

“I will sleep.” 

Legolas reached out and drew her to him. There was a squeak. And he reached between them to retrieve a pup. “Careful there little lady, you will get crushed.” 

Tauriel cuddled close and her heartbeat slowed and she drifted to sleep. The foxes all shifted, got re-comfortable and settled down. The whole room felt more peaceful and calm.

Faramir pounded on Aragorn’s door. He hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep until he was woken by the noise. “One of the buildings has collapsed, taking a second level building with it. The road has caved in.” 

Aragorn was up, shirtless and opening the door. He was wild-eyed. “How many dead? Injured?”

“We have no count yet.”

Aragorn pushed past him and started down the hall. He had no boots, no shirt.

“Clothes, Sire,” Faramir called after him. 

Aragorn skidded to a halt. He was swearing as he ran back to the room and tossed on a shirt, pulled on his boots and was out again. “How did this happen? The engineers were to ensure everything was safe!” He was yelling as he ran.

“Apparently the damage was on the second level and when it collapsed, it took the neighbours house and that fell in on the first level. Work had been down to reinforce the second level house but it was too heavy to be supported by the first level house underneath. Many of the houses have expanded over the years by digging into the mountain to make more rooms, without regard for the weight above them.” 

Aragorn shook his head. He took off and mounted his horse, spurring it into a run. 

In a couple of minutes they were on the second level and stopped by a wide opening in the road. A crowd had gathered, looking into the hole from both sides.

Aragorn hopped down and pushed his way through the crowd. He got to the main scene and stepped in to help clear debris. He wanted to yell at the engineers but knew it was no good. He wanted to help find those injured and those dead.

Legolas stood above on the edge of the hole and took blocks of stone from Aragorn. “Get rope to lift the heavier stones.” he told the crowd, talking to now one in particular. Soon those who had just been spectators were working with him. Aragorn tied the ropes around the bigger pieces of stone and they were lifted by sheer manpower out of the hole. They were blocking the road with the debris but that could wait. 

Faramir was down on the first level having taken the long way around and was now working to clear the doorway to the room under the collapsed house. There was a lot of stone to clear. 

Tauriel was helping keep people away and moving small debris. The women saw her working and started to help, even getting the children to help. 

The sun was slowly going down as they continued to work. On the second level only four were in the home when it collapsed. Two were found, one fine and one injured. The other two had fallen down to the first level.

Faramir stopped for a moment when the body of a young boy was found in the first level home. His head was completely flattened by a massive block of stone. Faramir was able to lift the body away from the stone without his head. A woman screamed as he carried it outside. Faramir dropped to his knees and just stayed there. He couldn’t even take his eyes off the boy’s body. 

Tauriel jumped down, picking her way lightly through the debris to Faramir. She choked back her tears and took off her coat and covered the body. “Come Faramir…” She tried to guide him away.

Faramir started at her for a moment. He was shaking as he stood. He followed her. Of all the horrors he had seen in battle and war, none compared to this. 

Tauriel radiated calm as she guided him away to sit far off from the scene. She crouched in front of him. “It is alright...just breathe Faramir.” 

“His name was Unkford. He brought me water this morning. He was only four years old. His parents had built a new room for him and his brothers. His brothers...they are still in there...they...no, they would be at work. He was the youngest.” Tears formed in his eyes and began trickling down his cheeks leaving trails in the dirt. 

“We will find them.” Tauriel was holding in her tears. Her emotions would do him no good. Her hands took his and held them. 

A cart from the Halls of Healing finally arrived and one went to Faramir. He lifted the coat and then laid it back over the boy. Then he looked at Faramir’s eyes. “He is in shock. He must be kept warm and given plenty of clean water to drink. He should rest for a few days,” the healer told Tauriel. 

“I will take him back to his rooms.” She stood and drew Faramir to his feet. 

_ I must take Faramir home. He is in shock. A boy...a young boy...no head...deceased… _ She was fighting her tears.

_ I saw. Take care of him. I must stay and keep these people working. Take his horse and ride with him the long way around. _

_ Be careful, my love. Please.  _

Faramir looked at his hands. “Unkford...where is Unkford. Wasn’t I holding him?”

“Come with me. Come Faramir.” Tauriel put her hands in his and led him away. 

The healers loaded the body onto the cart. 

“No, I must save him,” Faramir said. 

“The healers are seeing to him.” Tauriel cooed. She fought the memories of Matthew’s death. “Come with me…” 

Faramir followed. 

It was long into the night before Aragorn and Legolas returned. Servants hurried drew baths for them and tool their clothes to be washed. The kitchen was informed and meals prepared. There was silence as Legolas sat with Aragorn at the dining table. They felt a little lighter having washed and seemingly washed a bit of the horror from them as well. 

Aragorn sighed. “This won’t get easier. The more I want to fix the more seems to go wrong.” He put a hand to his face. “I know how you felt with the farm. One step forward and then two steps backwards…”

Tauriel had taken Faramir to his room. She was relieved by Eowyn, who was filled in on what had happened. Tauriel made a tea to help him sleep but left them alone.

She wandered out to the grounds, to the trees and tried to push the images from her mind but she could not.

“I can’t go down there again tomorrow. I need to spend time with Tauriel. I will still be available if you need my advice. But I won’t go down there again. Not yet,” Legolas told him. He looked at his hands. They were raw and the skin was broken in several places from handling the stone without gloves. “There are men who can do the work. Work with them if you must but I cannot.” 

Aragorn nodded. “Of course. Do not come down. Spend the time with your wife, hold her close. Bask in your son who grows in her.” He was fighting tears. “I will not ask for you tomorrow. Stay in your rooms.”

“No, not in our rooms. Outside. I would visit the hot springs if I could. You have not told me why you lied about them,” Legolas said. 

“Because Gandalf said you gain power from it and that your power is growing. Your power builds up and if you use it to protect Tauriel we will all suffer. I cannot risk it. You must not go in the hot spring. We will hide her, protect her..but you must not..”

“You fear me?” 

“I fear what I have been warned about. I do not see it. I see my friend who wishes to protect his wife and who holds the power of the Vala in him.”

Legolas stood having not finished his dinner. “How are you different from my father?” 

“I do not fear you. I do not wish to take the one thing from you that gives you happiness and balance. I do not agree with Gandalf but he does not give warnings idly.”

“Gandalf knows that my power has grown beyond his. He fears me. I do not need enchantments and spells. This is like condemning a man for thinking that if he stole something it would make his life easier, regardless of the fact that he would never actually steal anything and it was just a musing, an idle thought.” 

“I know.” Aragorn stood. He moved to Legolas. “Many fear what you could do. I am trying to recognize the situations that might cause you to do what they fear. I will never take Tauriel from you. I briefly thought she should be sent away for the coronation but Gandalf helped me see that error. I do not want her gone. I do not want you gone. I need you here but there is fear of your power. I would rather acknowledge your power and the good that it does, that it can do.”

“Excuse me, Aragorn. It is late and I am tired. I am not accustomed to hauling rock about for hours on end. I bid you good night.”

Aragorn looked lost but did not stop him from leaving. He was exhausted to his very soul. The food was left and he found himself in his room and in bed, not entirely sure how he got there but grateful for the soft mattress and warm blanket.

Legolas did not question the empty bed. He knew that Tauriel needed time alone. He dropped his clothes on the floor and climbed into bed naked. He did not wake at dawn as he normally did. In fact he did not wake at all the next day. 

Frigthoren came to take care of the foxes and was careful not to disturb Legolas when he entered or exited. The foxes surrounded Legolas after their walk and playing. It was at dinner that Edstal approached Aragorn to explain that Legolas had not woken and Tauriel had not been seen. The king was dusty, hands cut, face rough but a deep frown of concern on his face. “What do you mean he is still asleep and she is not there? Where is she? Why does he sleep?” Aragorn was beyond cranky. He looked around the table at Gandalf, Gimli and the hobbits. Eowyn was still tending Faramir.

“I’ll go search the trees,” Thorn offered. “Come with me?” he asked Godet. 

“I’ll go check Ned’s House. She might be with the bairns,” Gimli said. 

“What can we do?” the hobbits asked. 

“I’ll check on Legolas,” Gandalf added.

“I will go with you.” Aragorn stood and followed Gandalf. He looked at the hobbits. “Search the trees on the grounds.”

“The morgue,” Sam said. “I’ll go see if she went there to mourn that little boy who died yesterday.” 

“Or the Halls of Healing to see Frodo,” Merry added. “Come on Pip.” Pip grabbed a bun befoe following Merry.

Aragorn out paced Gandalf to Legolas’ rooms. He strode to the bed. “Why does he sleep so much?” He tried to move the foxes but got bit for his attempt.

Gandalf held his hand over Legolas’ forehead and closed his eyes in concentration. He sighed and turned to Aragorn. “He is too strong. He has blocked me out.” 

“Then who? Who can reach him?” Aragorn sounded concerned.

“You perhaps. Definitely Tauriel.”

With a nod, Aragorn stepped close and put his hand over Legolas’ forehead as Gandalf had. He closed his eyes and reached out to Legolas.

Aragorn was sucked into a fantasy world within Legolas’ mind. They were in the Greenwood, but the trees and all were free of the dark spells which had affected the woods. Tauriel was there, with Matthew, Ned, Galadion, and Ernilion. The sun was shining brightly and they were playing near a stream. 

Tears formed in Aragorn’s eyes. He focused and called Legolas back to them. He used his healing energy to try and draw him back.

“What do you see, Aragorn?” Gandalf asked.

“His family.” Aragorn clenched his teeth and swallowed. “Matthew, Ned...his sons...I never met them but they are his sons. I feel it. And Tauriel but she is not gone…”

“It is his heart and you are a part of it. But how to draw him away before that becomes his reality?”

The door opened and Acelin entered carrying Tauriel. He said nothing as he laid her beside Legolas, disturbing the foxes. Aragorn got into the bed on the other side of Legolas and laid down. 

“Do not become too drawn into it, Aragorn.”

“I won’t. I will call them out to us. I do not want them to hide away.” He held his hand over Legolas’ head and concentrated once more on healing not getting sucked in. He was not there. He was not present, just an observer granted entry. 

“Where is Aldaron?” Legolas asked Tauriel within the dream.

“Here. Growing. Already bigger than he should be.” She rubbed the slight distension of her abdomen. She reached for his hand so he could feel. There was a fluttering deep within her. 

“Someone is missing,” Legolas said. 

“Come back to us.” Aragorn called. He was trying to be steady.

“I hear a voice on the breeze,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn frowned and reached out to take Legolas’ hand. He moved closer to him. “Come back, please.”

Legolas turned and searched the trees. “Strange. I feel a pull but I don’t know to where.”

Tauriel looked sad, “Go. Go to him.” 

“Here!” Aragorn yelled in his mind. He could get no closer to Legolas than he was. His arm stretched out, hand pulling on Tauriel’s arm to draw her in.

“He has his kingdom, his bride, all his life. We are a burden. We put it all in danger.”

“No!” Aragorn was calling in his mind. “You are not a burden.”

“There is no home for us there. We can stay here until the Greenwood is home again.” 

Tauriel frowned. “You said home is where I am. This is where our son and daughters will be born. We will leave here when I am yet again expecting your son. We will have four here before we leave. Two will come less than one hundred years apart. You are no burden to him. You are his other half.”

“He is afraid of me, like the children were when I grew up. Afraid of my father. Afraid of me. He does not trust me.” 

“Oh my love…” Tauriel reached out to him. “He is afraid for you. Not of you. He is trying to protect you from those who truly fear you. He is afraid of your father, so am I. Our Strider wishes to protect you. He seeks to do his best for you but fumbles. He is a man. He has a lot on his shoulders but he comes to you when he hears of your pain, distress. He loves you more than any companion. He is the one who challenges you to be better as you do him. He is part of your soul.”

“I am so tired of this world, of all it’s hate and it’s troubles. It’s problems just go on and on.” 

“Do you wish to leave it?” Tauriel’s voice was soft and sad. “No secrets.”

In the bed, Aragorn was gripping Tauriel’s arm so tightly that the skin was white below his grip.

“Can’t we just stay here in this glen with our children?” Legolas asked. 

“Our son wishes to know the world and his father. If he had his way he would come now. I am sorry, my heart...he is as impatient as I am. It is all I can do to keep him contained. He cannot be born here. This is memory and want...if we remain here we fade and the Greenwood with us.” Tauriel was openly crying. “I will stay if you wish.”

“I choose life,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn felt as if he was struck by lightning. His fingers dug into Tauriel’s arm, nails drawing blood as his muscles tensed. Tauriel went stiff and very pale as if someone drained all her colour. Even her hair looked as if lost colour.

Misty bit Aragorn’s hand forcing him to release her. Legolas took a deep breath and opened his eyes. 

“You did it my boy.” Gandalf smiled and patted Aragorn on the shoulder. 

Legolas looked to Aragorn. “Why are you in my bed? And why are there two wizards in my room?”

Aragorn felt as if he had been in a drunken fight. He ached from head to toe. “I did nothing..and because you refused to wake up...Acelin found her..Oh my head.” He put a hand to his head and then frowned. “Your pet bit me.” He glared at the fox.

Tauriel laid completely still in the bed. Her arm showed marks from Aragorn’s hand and she looked almost impossibly pale. 

“She isn’t used to you sharing the bed.” He sat up. “Did the nasty man frighten you?” he asked as he picked up Misty. 

“I am not nasty.” Aragorn grumbled as he sat up. “Unusual markings.” He stated as he held his hand. 

“Am I getting an explanation?” Legolas asked. 

“An explanation? You don’t know?” Aragorn was now inspecting his hand.

“Know what? That you woke me up from a nice dream in the middle of the night?”

“Legolas! It is dinner...you have been asleep more than...well frankly more than a day at this point. You would not let Gandalf in. You are too powerful. We could not wake you. Could not find Tauriel..but more to the point we could not wake you. This is what it took to draw you out.”

“She’s right here,” Legolas pointed out. 

“She wasn’t. No one had seen her since last night when she left Faramir. I  _ still  _ don’t know what happened to her but Acelin brought her..”

“My boy, we have been too hard on you. This world has not treated you kindly and we have made it worse. You did not want to stay. You started to fade. I don’t know what brought your back,” Gandalf told Legolas.

“Tauriel asked you..you chose life.” Aragorn said and looked to Tauriel in the bed. 

“I followed her for 500 years and she followed me through a war. Do you think that we could be parted now?”

“Yes.” Aragorn openly admitted. “I feared we would lose you. She did not. She refused to leave you.”

“Well, if it is dinner time, let’s have dinner,” Legolas said. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mY5d4DVOjwTLq_8CqhRZABA3DsvoS6fHE8p9OwCtjXA/edit?usp=sharing  
> Use this link to see pictures of our inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

Aragorn got out of the bed. “I will have food brought here.” He gestured to a servant and gave orders to have the dinner brought in along with extra chairs. A table and chairs for all were set up in Legolas’ chambers. The hobbits, Gimli, Thorn and Godet all joined them. 

Tauriel remained on the bed asleep surrounded by the foxes, with the exception of Misty who stayed close to Legolas. One was perched on Tauriel’s abdomen, watching everyone.

While everything was being arranged, Legolas got up and found a nightshirt. But went back to bed with Tauriel. “How is Faramir?” 

“In shock, traumatized as expected.” Aragorn said. “Eowyn is with him.”

“Even though children died in the battle, it is always difficult when a child dies,” Legolas said. 

“I think it is the brutal way in which it occurred.” Aragorn stated. “Nothing can lessen the impact. I am glad Tauriel was able to get to him. He needed compassion in that time.”

Legolas to her hand. “Are you alright my love?”

All that Legolas could feel was a wave of tiredness. She did not move and her colour was still off. 

Legolas fed her a bit of energy. 

“She will be alright. She has expended a great deal of energy giving life to others. For one who is only half nymph she shows great energy.” Gandalf said. He moved to her and held his hand over her head. “Your son fares very well. A strong one.” He smiled

“Do you want us to move this into the sitting room and give you quiet?” Legolas asked. “I know it is completely unconventional but it is like a picnic indoors.” 

Gandalf suddenly started laughing. “Highness, I think your wife has some very choice words for you should you leave her side at this moment.” 

“She has choice words for me all the time,” Legolas said. “I don’t get away with much.” 

“That is good. Your heart is very well protected in her.” Gandalf moved away and Tauriel’s eyes opened.

“I can hear you.” She tried to sit up. Tauriel looked at Legolas. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am fine. I just overslept. You? Did you fall asleep in the trees?”

Acelin stepped forward. “No. I found her. She seemed to have collapsed as she walked. She did not seem aware of where she was. We were outside the city.” 

“Outside the city?” Legolas asked worriedly. 

“Yes highness.” Acelin said.

Tauriel frowned. “No, I was walking in the trees on the grounds.”

“I am sorry Tauriel but you were not. You seemed lost and then you collapsed. I carried you back here.” 

“Which way was she headed?” Legolas asked. “Was there any sign of her being under a spell?” 

Acelin looked at Legolas but seemed unwilling to answer. “I did nothing, highness. I followed and brought her back here to you.”

“How did you find her? What made you look outside the city?”

“Frigthoren and Edstal were watching you. Akkash was with the children and overseeing the house. I was watching her. I followed as she brought Faramir back here. I watched as she went to the garden. She wandered the trees for a long time and then after dawn began wandering down towards the gates and out of the city. I followed to watch over her.”

“You did right, Acelin. Thank you. We should check to see if there is any redvine in the gardens. It is very dangerous to elves. If pricked by it’s thorns it can induce a trancelike state. If ingested it will kill.” 

“Of course, your highness.” 

“In the morning,” he added. Plates of food were rested on the bed and the others made themselves comfortable around it. Pippen actually sat on the bed. There was a knock at the door. Eowyn was let in. 

“Oh my! What is this?” she asked. 

“Too much fussing.” Tauriel said. “But ensuring my husband is well taken care of.” 

“And you,” Legolas said. 

“I am fine.” Tauriel stated, her hand moving over her abdomen. She enjoyed the slight roundness that was present.

“Fine? So you wander outside the city on your own normally?” 

“Hush now.” 

“Let me see your hand,” Legolas told Aragorn.

Aragorn held out his hand.

Legolas ran his fingers over the wound and it vanished. Aragorn simply felt a slight warmth. 

“That was not necessary.” Aragorn smiled tightly. “Tauriel suffered worse.” He looked pointedly at her arm which showed his nail marks as well as areas that would bruise from his fingers.

Legolas took her arm and healed it.

“Weren’t you told not to heal?” Acelin asked. 

Aragorn nodded. “Yes, he was.”

“I’ve grown stronger now.” He propped the pillows up behind Tauriel and fussed over her, putting more food on her plate. 

“I am not that hungry love..” Tauriel smiled and then grimaced. “No, your son is…” She tucked into the food like a man starved.

Aragorn frowned. “Stronger or not, do you still take it into yourself?”

“I won’t do anything dangerous.” 

Tauriel suddenly got out of the bed and ran out to the veranda. She leaned over the railing. Aragorn winced hearing the sounds of her losing the contents of her stomach so soon after putting them there. “Let me find her something more suitable. And no more healing.” He looked at Legolas as he got up.

“Acelin…” Legolas began.

“Yes, highness. I know. Tea,” Acelin replied. 

Frigthoren scowled.

“Speak you mind,” Legolas said. 

“He should not speak to you so.”

Tauriel came back to the bed. “Who should not speak to whom?” 

“Acelin, Highness. He speaks to the Prince as an equal. He is a servant,” Frigthoren replied. 

Tauriel looked at Legolas, unsure how to proceed. “He is not a simple servant.”

“He is indebted to us for trying to kill you. But still he is a wizard. As such I allow him some liberties. He has gone to get you some tea so that you can eat and retain your food.” 

Tauriel made a face. “Tea..always more tea. I used to love a warm cup at night...Now I worry it is always poisoned.”

“It is the best way of administering the herbs,” Aragorn said. 

“I don’t want any more herbs.” Tauriel sighed and took the apple Aragorn brought her. 

“You cannot live on the energy I feed you alone, Tauriel. Even elves need to eat,” Legolas told her. 

She bit the apple and looked at him pointedly. She looked close to sticking out her tongue at him but reconsidered the action with a mouth full of apple.

“Take some strong ale, you could live on that,” Gimli said. 

“Which is full of grain,” Legolas said. “Elves can only drink the weak ale or ale that has been strained.” 

“Doesn’t agree with their systems.” Aragorn added before sitting and getting some food for himself.

Legolas helped himself to the variety of meats available and then baked potatoes. “However we could exist on potatoes.” 

“Get fat on potatoes.” Gimli laughed. “Meat and ale. All I need.”

“Sam loves potatoes,” Merry said. 

“You should take him some.” Aragorn said. “Take him as much of the food as you can carry.”

“He barely leaves Frodo’s side,” Pippen said as he gathered up Potatoes and stuffed his pockets full before filling a plate. Merry did the same, and the two hobbits went off to see Frodo and Sam who had been moved into the King’s House, now that Frodo was well enough not to need constant attention.

“I need to go and see how things are moving along. You two are to stay here.” Aragorn pointed to Legolas and Tauriel. “Relax, read a book.” 

“Hard to come by here. Tauriel does not read common,” Legolas said. 

“I will send someone to entertain you then or you can learn embroidery.”

“Stay a little while longer, please,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn nodded and the room was cleared though some food was left, a bowl of fruit and some of the drier meats. Aragorn took a seat in a chair. “I do not sing if that is what you were hoping for.” He smirked.

Frigthoren was by the door, Acelin returned with tea and then stood by the door as well. 

Gimli left in search of strong ale. 

“I fear that he is addicted to strong drink. He does not seem to be able sleep naturally, but only when he passes out from too much drink,” Legolas said. 

“He has seen much in his life. Often it makes it hard for some to sleep without help.” Aragorn said as he leaned back in the chair.

“Talking of sleep. I think I will turn in early tonight.” Gandalf got to his feet. “Good night.” 

They all bid him good night. 

When he was gone, Legolas said, “He isn’t going to sleep, he is going to the library to look for something.” 

“That is his business. I have enough on my plate that I cannot worry what a wizard might be up to.” Aragorn said, wiping his face. “Are you worried about what it might be?”

“If he continues to interfere in my life, it is my business as well. Aragorn, it is not natural the way Tauriel wandered out of the city without even knowing it.” 

“You said it yourself, likely redvine. You assume the wizard is up to something. He cares little for elves. He is a wizard of man.”

“I said that only to stop the talk. Wizards are always up to something and it is usually someone close to them that they put in danger.” 

“I can look into it if you are that worried Legolas but do we have a reason not to trust Gandalf?” 

“He knew that Frodo would most likely not survive. Frodo will never fully recover. But it suited his purpose. Do not believe that Gandalf always speaks the truth and even when he does know that he holds back information.” 

“You believe he is manipulating something, for some purpose here?” Aragorn leaned forward and looked at Legolas. “I will do what I can to look into it. I do not think you would say such things idly.”

Tauriel glanced at Acelin, watching to see how he reacted to the conversation. He was by the door and an elven guard knew better than to listen in but he was not an elven guard.

“I have your tea, Highness,” Acelin said when he noticed her watching him. He put the cup down on the bedside table. “If I may speak…” 

Tauriel didn’t touch the tea and her face was unreadable as she watched him. 

Aragorn looked up at Acelin and then to Legolas. “Not for me to say in this instance.”

“Speak your mind,” Legolas said. 

“Gandalf’s task is almost done. He will sail with the elves. His task was to see to the line of the Kings and to ensure you sit upon the throne. He will sacrifice anything and anyone to ensure you are crowned and that the first formative years of your reign are a success. He believes Legolas threatens that.” 

“He has told me that Legolas needs to be at my side. I do not think he feels Legolas is the threat.” Aragorn frowned. 

“At your side, yes. But not with any power. He would drain the prince’s power as much as possible and sabotage any influence that Legolas has over you.” 

“An empty figurehead. That is what you are describing. A shell of himself to stand before the kingdom and show that we are friends with elves. Take his money but then what..keep him aside like a child?” Aragorn shook his head. “He councils time with Legolas, he councils helping him with the fact that his father is still out there and a threat. I feel you are incorrect.” He didn’t look super confident though.

“Because he knows that if you are seen with Legolas then it is seen that all is well between elves and Men. And Legolas could easily leave Minas Tirith and go west with the princess if he feels unsafe here. He wishes Legolas to seem subservient to you.” 

“Well Legolas isn’t and I do not know how I would manage without him. What you propose is not an option and if that is the plan he will fail.”

“It’s not what is true, Aragorn. It is what is seen to be true,” Legolas told him. 

“Smoke and mirrors. I do not like it. All this background talk and scheming.” His frown deepened. 

“Wizards never tell the whole truth,” Legolas warned. “I have promised to stay and help you and I will. But I need to know what is affecting Tauriel.” 

“Nothing. I was likely in shock and exhausted.” She put a hand on Legolas’ leg. “It has not happened before and we can be concerned if it happens again, which it will not as I cannot keep doing that. I will help where I can but I was quite drained after. And Faramir...that haunted look…” She looked away. She empathized with him a great deal.

“No one saw and I would not admit it but that I think you might be right. When I saw that child, I turned away and vomited. I had to bury myself in the work at hand to keep going but when I got back here it overwhelmed me,” Legolas said. “But we must ensure that this does not happen again. You cannot go outside the city. I am tempted to restrict you to the plateau and leven seven.” 

“You do not need to give me restrictions. Unless there is an emergency I see no reason I need to go far. Thorn and Godet will need help with the house, the children will need checking in on. The foxes need attention.” Tauriel frowned. “I would prefer if we discussed rather than you order me where to go and what to do.”

“I do not want to order you,” he said kissing her hand. “But if you endanger our child I will lock you in this room until he is born.”

“I learned the first time. I was more careful with the boys was I not?” She looked a little hurt. 

“And yet you were lifting heavy rocks for hours,” he commented. “Your need to help overrides your concerns sometimes.” 

“I was not lifting heavy rocks. I was keeping people back as others did the lifting. I moved light debris but never anything heavy. I have learned.” Tears welled and she swore under her breath. 

“I am just concerned for you,” Legolas said. “Please, please be careful.” 

She shifted closer and kissed him. “I will. I promise you with all I am that I will protect our son.”

“And yourself. I know what it is to grow up without a mother. Aldaron and I need you.” 

“Of course.” Once more the tears started.

Aragorn looked at his hands. “Let’s have some wine.” He got up and went looking for wine and glasses. 

“She always cries when she is pregnant,” Legolas said. 

“Pregnancy leaves women beautiful and glowing, even when there are tears.” Aragorn came back with three glasses of wine. He handed them to the pair. “We should sit outside.”

Frigthoren immediately opened the drapes to the balcony and set chairs near the firepit. Edstal fit the fire. 

Tauriel got out of bed and all but Misty followed her. She paused and smiled. “Your companion. Not mine though I will be able to see if I need be.” She nodded toward Misty.

Misty jumped up on Legolas’ shoulders as soon as he stood. He reached up to pat her. 

“And this one belongs to Aldaron.” Tauriel scooped up the fox who had been laying on her. She looked sad for a moment. “None wish to be mine as Fox was.” She walked out to the veranda and balanced her glass in one hand and the kit in the other. It whined so she put in in her lap where it curled up.

“That is because all of them are yours.” All but the mother of the newborn cubs followed them out. 

“Yes but...Fox was mine, even after her kits. I haven’t had that since her.” 

Aragorn frowned. “So, I am confused as to when you started collecting foxes and all this talk of yours and his.” A fox, an older male hopped into Aragorn’s lap. It stared at him for a time before laying on his lap.

“You have just been adopted into the pack,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel smiled. “He will follow you if you let him.” The fox looked up at Tauriel and for a moment they seemed to just be staring at each other. It laid back down and her smile grew. “Yes, he will stay with you if you wish. You will need to name him.”

Aragorn looked shocked.

“And the answer to your question is when I was expecting. Fox...the first she was my spirit animal, totem...she followed me everywhere and stayed with Legolas when he was hurt from the dogs. I had to learn to control my power. Thranduil was angry with me for bringing the dogs to the others and-” As past memories flooded her Tauriel began to sniffle and tear up again. A handkerchief was pressed into her hand by Frigthoren. 

“I think Frigthoren has found a new person to fuss over,” Legolas smiled. 

Aragorn smiled. “So you got a fox and now you have a whole...pack? But they don’t live like this in the wild. I suppose it is better than a pack of wolves.”

“The wolves just haven’t found a way up to the plateau yet,” Legolas said. “There will be an influx of animals in the city. We can’t give them immortality but we can extend their lives a great deal.” 

“You aren’t kidding are you…” Aragorn looked concerned. “We can’t have wolves running around the city. They are a danger to everyone.”

“Not to me.” Tauriel said. “They seek us out.”

“I don’t think the wolves will enter the city. They don’t like the smell of humans.” 

“As the trees and things come back so do the animals. You will find a way to live with them back in the area. They used to be here. There will be deer too, pheasants. Hunting for food will be possible once more.” Tauriel smiled.

“Their droppings can be gathered to fertilize the fields,” Legolas added. “Giving work to even more people. I don’t like the idea of children working but human children do work and this would be easier work for them. They could gather the droppings and sell them to the farmers.” 

“I do want to find work for all my people. I want the farms to thrive and the shops to be full. All jobs will be welcome.”

“And schools. And jobs for the women too.” Tauriel said.

“Yes, those things too.” Aragorn nodded his head to her. “While you take it easy for the next few days perhaps you can both work on the festival plans? And take a look at the laws.”

“Even pregnant women can learn to sew. There are a great deal of poor people who need clothing,” Legolas said. 

“That settles it. You two will rest, Legolas you can see to them setting up your desk in my office and together you can work on the laws, the plans and more ideas for how to improve life here for the people.”

“I see more than you, Aragorn, not just farther or clearer.” 

“Which is why I need you to tell me what I miss.”

“It’s not your fault that you are human. Humans are the top animals of Middle Earth, but elves are made to last forever,” Legolas teased.

“Yes you are.” Aragorn laughed and began to idly pet the fox in his lap.

“He calls himself Rusky,” Legolas said. 

“Rusky..” Aragorn looked down at the fox. “That will do then. I see no need to change it.”

“He might desert you for a little while in mating season. He is a lone fox and there are many unmated vixens.” 

“I see.” Aragorn scratched behind his ears. “You will find your mate and mine will arrive to me soon enough. Then we will be complete then.”

“Arwen will be guarded day and night from the moment she arrives until your wedding.”

“I am aware. I have waited this long and I would wait forever for her. I long thought this would never be. I can be patient until we wed.”

Legolas smiled. “I am happy for you, my friend. If you can find half of what I have found in Tauriel then you are blessed. But married life is not always easy.” 

“Oh I know. I have seen many married couples and we will have the added stress of running a kingdom.” Aragorn sighed as he continued to pet the fox.

“She will take over a great many things and relieve you of a lot of stress. All the problems of women and children, but also problems that you don’t think she will be interested in.”

“I welcome her presence and her intelligence. She is diplomacy and grace incarnate. I will make her a true partner in all things.” Aragorn looked off a little wistful.

Legolas smiled at memories of Lothlorien. “I have seen her up to her knees in mud, dragging a horse that has gotten bogged.” 

“And she can do all those things except when she is carrying my child. Then she will see to only affairs of state and only as long as it doesn’t exhaust her. She will still be the mother of my children and I will see her treated as such.”

“Two sons and three daughters,” Legolas told him. 

“You know this?” Aragorn looked up, eyes smiling. 

“I have seen our children playing together. At least one daughter is peredhel.”

“Do the girls look like Arwen? Are they beautiful? They must be, they will be a part of her.” Aragorn was smiling wider. 

“Your first son has wild brown hair and blue eyes. He is dunedain. Your second son is peredhel. He has straight black hair. I did not see his eyes. One daughter takes after her elven ancestors. She has long straight blond hair and grey eyes. The youngest is very human.” 

“Thank you Legolas.” Aragorn looked as if his heart was about to burst. “And what of you and Tauriel, have you seen your children?”

“While here in Minas Tirith we will have a son and three girls. One will be nymph and bound to the plateau. Thorn will live beyond the years of Godet and revert to being male. He will marry one of your daughters. As he is dunedain.” 

“While here...You will have more when you leave here?” It was clear Aragorn was trying to find out if Legolas had changed his mind and was going to sail one day.

“An unknown number once we are living in the Greenwood. And there we will stay.” 

“Many. There will be many and well beyond when it is assumed we will stop and seek each other’s bed less. That will not happen for us.” Tauriel said, a slight smile on her lips. 

Aragorn seemed to relax when Legolas mentioned the Greenwood and staying there.

“When you have...gone to the halls of your ancestors, your second son will come with us to the Greenwood. Your line will live on forever, Aragorn.” 

Aragorn looked shocked. “I-he goes by choice?” He was slightly choked up. Rusky licked his hand.

“He will be peredhel and he will choose the elven way. Did you think that their elven blood would die out completely?” 

“No, I hoped it would not. I wished-” He shook his head a little. “You have given me pleasant thoughts that will see me through the days. Thank you my friend.”

“I do not know all, but I do know some things that I should not know, not by any elven manner,” Legolas told him. “I do not know what be become of Arwen. She has choices yet to be decided.” 

Aragorn nodded. “I do not need to know all the future has in store but what you have told me will bring me pleasant dreams.”

“I wish all I know was happy,” Legolas said sadly. 

“Life is not all happiness, as much as we all wish it so.” Aragorn nudged Rusky and stood, finishing the last sip of his wine. “I must retire. There is a lot to do still.” 

He reached for Legolas’ hand. Legolas stood and held it. “Don’t despair. There are more happy times and success than sadness and failure.” 

Aragorn used their clasped hands to pull Legolas into a strong hug. “Thank you my friend. I do not know what I would do without you.” 

Misty ran from Legolas’ shoulder around Aragorn’s and back as if hugging them both. 

Aragorn laughed and let Legolas go. “Sit with your wife and talk about all things you will do to plan the festival.” He said, teasingly. He bowed to Tauriel. “Good night and thank you for my new companion.”

“I did nothing. He chose you. The pack knows their own.” Tauriel smiled.

“Yes, he does smell,” Legolas teased. 

Aragorn laughed. “Rest well. Oh and how did the vinegar work for you? Your hair is so long, it must have taken hours.”

“I cheated,” Legolas replied. “Aragorn...hot springs?” Legolas asked hopefully. 

Aragorn frowned. “Cheated?” He looked like he was thinking. “I don’t know who to believe but you are most at home in the water...yes, hot spring but not everyday? Please.”

“Agreed.”

Aragorn scratched his head.

“Tauriel, would you mind,” Legolas said pointing at Aragorn’s hair. 

Tauriel looked unsure for a moment. When she took care of Legolas’ hair it was intimate, sensual and connecting for her. She knew he was asking for a very practical reason but it still left her a little apprehensive. She stood and gestured for Aragorn to sit. He did, Rusky hopping back into his lap. Tauriel looked at Legolas for a moment before closing her eyes. She began to run her fingers through Aragorn’s hair.

It was relaxing. Aragorn sighed as his shoulders relaxed. His eyes closed. He wondered if Legolas ever fell asleep with Tauriel playing with his hair. 

_ Just the lice. Don’t make me jealous.  _ Legolas said within her mind. 

_ I have no intention of making you jealous.  _ She opened her eyes to look at him. She pulled her hands away. “You did not have many. Some had laid eggs. I have stopped their life.”

Neither Legolas nor Tauriel went back to the first level of the city. They had plenty to keep them occupied. Aragorn’s office was big. Many of the city’s documents were kept there, on hand for the king, so adding a desk to the other two that were already there didn’t crowd the room. In fact a large table had been moved into the centre for Aragorn to lay out plans of the city. On one large sheet Legolas was drawing in plans for the festival on the Pelennor Plains. Thorn kept dropping by to add an artistic flair to the plans. The festival had grown to a week in length. Tents were already popping up on the plain where word had spread and people had come from far and wide to both participate in the contests and as spectators. Merchants had rented stalls which lined the full length of the outer wall, on the outside. Colourful bunting lined the streets. Souvenirs were being made. Even plaster casts of a model of the city were available if you had enough money. The blacksmiths were hard at work. The entire city had a happy air to it. 

Yet, as one day drew near to time for dinner, Legolas was decidedly unhappy. He sat at his desk as seemed to be writing the same thing over and over again. He would get discouraged and either tear it up or scrunch it up and throw it towards the door. 

Akkash entered the office from the outer room and picked up one of the scrunched papers. He flattened it out and read it before going to Legolas’ desk and taking the quill. He wrote one thing on the crumpled paper and handed it back to Legolas who moaned. “Of course!” He looked like a school boy who had been corrected on a simple mistake. 

“The common tongue is not easiest to write,” Akkash said, more in an effort to make Legolas feel less foolish. “May I suggest that next time you simply ask. I am your secretary. And paper is not that easy to come by in this city.” He glanced around and the mess Legolas had made. Akkash handed over a letter. It was still sealed. 

Legolas broke the seal and read it. “They will be here by midday tomorrow. Father has sent a present for your cellar. 300 litres of wine,” he told Aragorn. 

Aragorn nodded. “I hate to ask but can we be sure they are not...tampered with? We know your father has no love of man. I ask because I need to use caution.” He felt terrible even bringing it up but he would stress if he did not.

"You listen to too much gossip," Legolas replied. "When Laketown was destroyed by Smaug, he fed the humans in Dale for months." 

Aragorn nodded but he didn’t feel any surer. “I will have to write to him to thank him.”

He rolled his shoulders. “Construction is coming along. They are setting up areas to allow people better access to water as well. I want more bathing to occur, more washing of clothes and hair. It is the only way to combat the infestations of vermin and filth. There is a great deal of excitement for the festival. Thank you for seeing to the logistics.”

“The ladies are doing most of the work. I’m just keeping track of it all and making sure that nothing clashes. By the way, the contests are being restricted to humans only. It would not be fair for elves to compete in some of the contests and dwarves may be short but they can lift greater weights so they are out as well. And you are not to participate. The judges will let you win everytime, just because you are king, so that isn’t fair. However I am setting up a few displays, where you can demonstrate your powers of warriorship and manly strength to the people, as well as elves demonstrating archery and acrobats and a few other things. One of the tents will be just for the finer arts of the ladies, embroidery, lace making, and such things. Eowyn is actually quite good at suggestions, though I wouldn’t let her make any stew. She is a worse cook than me and that is saying something.”

Aragorn laughed. “Yes well, luckily neither of you need to attempt to cook. We can leave that to the kitchen staff. Eowyn has a very good head on her shoulders and a mind for leading. Tauriel has a mind for fairness. Or at least recognizing unfair circumstances.” He held up a pile of papers. Neat Silvan writing filled the pages. “Notes on our laws. We are quite behind the times.” He smiled. 

“You think the women in Helm’s Deep were impressive? You should have seen the women in Dale. Cold, starving and just escaped from Smaug burning their town and they took it out on the orcs.” 

“I have no doubt but it should not take that for others to recognize the value of women. Perhaps if they were not so pretty or smelt so good men would be able to think of them as strong people.” His tone dripped with annoyance and sarcasm. “With the festival, the changes in law and once Arwen is queen here we will see all treated equally. It goes for farmers too. Tauriel has pointed out that they are taxed heavier than store owners who are taxed heavier than the nobles. This does not make sense and I agree with her.”

“I recommend you simplify the taxation system. No one should be left without a means to feed their family from one year to the next. Though some will misuse the system to hide money, that doesn’t mean a hard working farmer who has had a bad year should starve to death before his next good year. If that happened to all farmers, we would not have anything to eat...well, Tauriel and I would, but that is a different matter.” 

“Yes, that is what I was thinking. I can’t have my farmers struggling. After the coronation I will introduce a new system and start to bring in some new laws. I was thinking gradually might be best. With the rebuilding and the planting that will need to happen..I do not want to overwhelm the people.”

“In the Greenwood, taxation is very high, but if you are unable to buy food or pay for accomodation, it is provided free, as is education and healthcare. Elves might not get sick but we still get injured.” 

“Healthcare I will need to work on. We do not have enough healers to provide care. Education is top of my list. And I will introduce the change in laws allowing women to hold the deeds to land and other holdings. It is time to let women manage their own finances and see to the security of their future.” 

“By the way, you have invited King Bard of Dale to the coronation. He is the grandson of Bard the Bowman who killed Smaug,” Legolas told him. “His kingdom is just one city and one town but it is an important port in the north and you will need to be friendly to do trade with them, especially if you want more good wine. They are the best wine merchants in Middle Earth. And it is a rich kingdom,” Legolas told him. “They went from poor, cold and starving to the richest human kingdom in Middle Earth after the Battle of Five Armies.” 

“I look forward to talking with him then. Learn how he did it. I can be friendly.” Aragorn smiled. “This is why you are my advisor. I need to be told these things. I might have acted the brute and ill mannered man I typically am.” Now he chuckled. 

“Well, the people of Dale are merchants for the most part and although they have a small number of guards, they are dependant to treaties with the Greenwood, Erebor and the Iron Hills for protection. Erebor and the Iron Hills are pretty much now dependent on Dale for trade, since their port is in the centre of the lake and no one gets past to get down river without having permission from Laketown. So don’t be a warrior with them. But a king and diplomate. Talk trade and business.” 

Misty and Rusky hopped out of under their desks and headed towards the door. “We are being told it is dinner time.” 

Aragorn stood. “I have to thank you again for Rusky. I did not know I was missing having a companion but he is a comfort.” He moved to the door to let them out.

“Lady Arwen might not appreciate a fox in your bed though,” Legolas said. “You might want to start training him to sleep somewhere else,” Legolas told him. “Tauriel and I will be out of your house by the end of the week and Gimli will be staying with us as well as Thorn and Godet. Faramir is taking on the several of the noble guests in his house and the elves will be staying with us, including Arwen until you are married.” 

Aragorn nodded. “And Tauriel will be dressed as a guard the whole time. We cannot afford any slips or mistakes. We can change the plan if you like, hide her here, in my house where they will not look?” It was clear he was quite concerned. 

“Helga, is already answering to Little Princess and wearing some of Tauriel’s dresses. She has also taken to being my messenger and personal assistant. So we have been seen together quite a bit over the past week or so.”

“A word of warning, my friend. Human women, especially young girls become infatuated easily. Do not do anything that will lead the girl to believe she will be a companion to you in the way that Tauriel is.” They were following the foxes, Aragorn’s eyes glanced sideways at Legolas. “You exert an aura that makes people want to be near you, like Tauriel though it is stronger when the two of you are together but still...you may find Helga doting and mooning over you.”

“I’m not glowing again, am I?” Legolas asked. “That is very disturbing to others.” 

“Not at the moment, no but you do not have to be glowing for others to desire to be near you. Young girls are especially susceptible.”

“Please warn me if there is the slightest hint of this happening with Helga. Correct any action I might make to make her think such a thing. Don’t wait until it gets out of control.” 

“Calling her little princess may not help….it appears as if you intend to make her so.” Aragorn shrugged a little. “The dresses are a necessity but it should be made clear to her that they are like a costume.”

“We needed to have her identified as such by others so that there is no question if someone sees Tauriel and calls her princess. It helped that he parents used to call her Little Princess.” 

Aragorn nodded. “Alright. I just want to make sure you set boundaries for her. Human woman are known to take drastic measures when jealous. I would hate to see her do something irrational so we will watch and I will make sure you do not inadvertently signal you are interested in her.”

“Akkash has thought of a back up plan as well. He is getting the children involved in a play, so they are being taught acting and Helga is playing a princess.” 

“Very smart...very smart indeed.” He smiled. “When you are alone with her, just keep a distance between you both. It will help her to remember you are employing her, not courting her.” He gestured to let Legolas go into the dining room before him. 

“I am never alone with her.” Legolas pointed out. “And a female guard will be chaperoning her if there is ever a need.” 

“Good my friend, then it is just your charming demeanour and handsome face we need to worry about.” 

“I thought humans thought I wasn’t rugged enough?” 

“You do not have to be rugged to be handsome. Not all men are bearded and rough.” Aragorn chuckled. “Some describe you as pretty but that is not how I see it. Your appeal is not the same as a woman’s. I dislike that all elves are pretty and feminine despite gender. Not all can be painted with the same brush.”

“Perhaps if I wore one of Thorn’s dresses and sat in the corner doing embroidery and fluttering my eyelids, she would not think twice about me.” Legolas joked. “Though seriously, some of the ladies of your court are quite useless.” 

“We coddle our ladies and expect them to be decorations. You cannot expect them to suddenly be productive if they have never been allowed or encouraged to.” 

“Lady Markwood’s only achievement in life is having a son. She knows nothing and does nothing.” 

“And that is how she was raised. We have long taught our women their value is in looking pretty and birthing children. Being well read and knowledgeable was seen as unattractive. There are some who will lust for your wife but find her displeasing overall because she is smart and strong. But Tauriel was raised to use her voice, not only her body.”

Legolas smirked. “Oh she uses her body just fine.” 

“I am aware.” Aragorn laughed, his cheeks turning a little red. “Not that I have sampled...just-” He looked uncomfortable. 

“And everyone, not just men lust after my wife. She doesn’t like it but it’s true.” 

“She cannot stop it any more than we can tell water to stop flowing. It has increased lately with the baby, have you noticed? Pregnancy suits her.” 

“Our son is eager to be born and doesn’t want to wait for anything. He is growing very quickly. It does concern us sometimes.” 

“Strong like his parents, impatient like his mother.” 

“Yes, but she should not even be showing yet.” 

“Not her first babe. Women show sooner with each child because their muscles do not go back. They remain ready for more babies. So I was told.”

“Even for an elf? It has been over 67 years since the boys.” 

“I’ll be honest Legolas, I know nothing of how a woman’s body works after it gives birth. Well, I know the important parts. I cannot say for sure. I had expected her to be softer...many human women grow round and droopy after babies. She seemed almost stronger and smaller but elves are different.”

“She was definitely not round and droopy after the boys.” 

“Then clearly elves are different and your son is just growing that well. Hopefully he will not get too big for her to birth easily. Oh, which reminds me. Once the coronation is done and we are sure she is safe we can have things set up for the birth in your home. I am told that they have birthing chairs and such at ready here but they can be brought to your home.”

“Eleths do not die in childbirth or childbed fever,” Legolas reminded him. 

“I know but a big baby means more pain for the mother. I would not wish that on her.”

“She suffers no pain. I can take it from her. I have a pain box.” 

“You mentioned this before. I do not understand.”

“It is something that Dru taught us. I can channel Tauriel’s and my pain into the box. Once in the box it is nothing because the box cannot feel.” 

“Really?” Aragorn looked amazed. “I fear Arwen giving birth. I hear the pain is excruciating and I wish I could do the same for her. This pain box, does it work for all pain or just physical pain?”

“Physical pain. The box is just a box. It is just a focus. Somewhere fo me to send the pain. We are working on doing something similar with our energy. Tauriel has an inner energy box, but it gets full and you know what happens when it leaks.” 

“You mean all that you have done isn’t even the full force?” Aragorn shook his head a little. “Amazing…”

“I never quite thought of it that way. But I think if we used the full force as you call it, that we would both die. You know that Lord Elrond has a ring of power. Have you ever seen him use it?”

Aragorn frowned. “I don’t believe I have. And Fornost? That wasn't a full release?”

“Nowhere near. We were just excited,” Legolas said. “The reason you have not seen him use the ring is because that much power can easily turn dark. The reason Lady Galadriel doesn’t leave Lothlorien is because the woods sustain her life. During the Battle of Five Armies, she fought Sauron using the ring. It nearly killed her.”

“So best for you both to control the release.” Aragorn nodded. 

Legolas nodded. “We are getting better at it. But when you are married, you will find there are moments where controlling the power is not an option.”

“I hope so.” Aragorn smiled.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Legolas asked as they stopped outside the King’s House. 

“Of course.” Aragorn tilted his head. 

“I have not forgotten our time together, but I wonder...in all those years since, have you?” 

“Have I forgotten? No, my friend I have not.” He blushed a little. “I remember our times but after what happened after Fornost...to Tauriel, between us…I try not to think about the past and look to the future. However, when I do there is fondness.”

Legolas put his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder. “I no longer seek such intimacy from you. I only wish us to be close. It is enough, especially as Tauriel...well she is nymph. I do not judge but I am still curious about Men. I have heard many tales and I trust you would tell me the truth. One of those tales is that men use their hand to...I have seen this myself many years ago. Do all men so such?”

Aragorn chuckled. “Yes, men often use their hands to relieve their pent up desires. Especially if they are aroused by things and have no woman to bed. I believe a man had done so when we were travelling...thinking about Tauriel. It is a very common practice that starts as young men on the brink of adulthood.”

“Do you?”

Aragorn sighed. “When I was younger, a lot. Now...I am too tired. Though when I think of Arwen, naked...in my bed…” He went quiet for a moment. “I desire to.”

“While thinking about Tauriel?” Legolas asked. 

“I try not to think of your wife. Truthfully, when she was cleaning my hair I was relaxed for the first time in a while and with her aura...but I did not let it go to any length. I would never think of her that way.”

“I cannot blame you for feeling so. She emits desire.” 

“As do you.” Aragorn stated pointedly.

Legolas smiled. “And do you…” He glanced down at Aragorn’s groin.

“I try not to just like I try not to with your wife. I have thought of those times with you; those were some of the last times I...relieved myself.”

“I remember it with great joy, Aragorn. But it is in the past, as is our disagreements. I think we all forgot that even as a dunedain you were very young and prone to bad judgement.”

“Yes, bad judgement.” A shadow seemed to move over his face as he frowned and cast his eyes downward.

“I did not help. The first months of a bond can be...frustrating.” 

“We have all learned and grown. Do you have other questions before dinner?” Aragorn forced a smile.

“Only one. Are you going to wash those ink stains off your hands before dinner or have you fallen into human ways so deeply that you do not wash before eating?” 

He lifted his hands and then laughed. “I will wash.”

They went to their rooms and washed up for dinner. Legolas had not seen Tauriel all day. He had left to do paperwork early and left her in bed. 

She was standing on the veranda, looking out. The foxes were all around her looking worn out. “And he was so brave. He was upside down. The orcs fell...parting for him as he cut them down.”

“Ready for dinner?” he asked. 

Tauriel turned, smiling. Her hands were on the small bump of her abdomen. “I was just telling him stories of your bravery and skill.” She held out a hand. “Come, kiss me hello and then we can go to dinner.”

He kissed her passionately. “I missed you today. Are you ready to take up your guise as my guard? The caravan from the Greenwood is arriving tomorrow about midday.”

“Of course.” She rested her head on his shoulder. 

“There might be spies among them so it is best you not be seen as anything but a guard. The only good thing about this is that you will be with me all day.” 

Tauriel laughed. “And I will not be able to speak so you will not be tired of me.” She slipped her hand into his.

“I like your voice. I like everything about you, even when you are driving me crazy.” The walked together to the dining room. 

“When I put it on you will have to make sure it does not show..” She pointed to her abdomen. “He is not so big but bigger than the boys were at this stage. He is...a month perhaps?” She rubbed the small bulge. “It is like when the boys were four maybe five months.”

“We don’t know how long you will carry. There is no information about nymph and elf children. It might be different than the boys.” 

“Dru carried her three for a very long time...the normal amount…” She looked at him. “I do not want him to come early…” There was apprehension in her voice. Thoughts of her son, so small with weak lungs filled her mind. 

A memory came to mind of Galadion walking with them in the woods when he was very young. He got excited over something and ran until he suddenly stopped and turned blue. It was one of many times that they used their magic to heal him. 

“He will not,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel nodded and squeezed his hand. “I had a dream…” Her teeth worried her lower lip. 

“No secrets.”

“We will be expecting before Aldaron is 100. I dreamt he was still nursing, a babe still and you came to see us in the garden and you smiled as you told me you could see our daughter in me…”

“I would not know at that stage that it was a girl but if reality is true to my visions then yes, it will be a girl.”

Gimli walked past and entered the dinning room. “Whatcha standing around out here for looking all regal and elfish. There is food on the table.” 

Tauriel chuckled. “We were discussing dreams. They can be glimpses of the future.”

“I drempt of a good spread of food and good ale,” Gimli replied. 

She started to laugh and then turned pale. Tauriel squeezed Legolas’ hand and willed the nausea away. “I had hoped it would pass at this point but I fear not…”

Legolas put his hand on her abdomen and it glowed gently. “There, the little one is fed. Now we can feed you.” 

Tauriel smiled and kissed his cheek. 

There was still a bit of a stain of ink on Aragorn’s hands when he entered the dining room. He looked at Legolas. “It won’t come off.”

Gandalf smiled. “This is why you use a secretary to do the work and you simply sign your name.” 

“I was making notes on the new laws,” Faramir said as he hide his ink stained hands. “The trick here is to find trustworthy help.”

Eowyn smiled as she watched Faramir hide his hands. 

“And I will get there. But for now, I deal with ink stains. They will fade.” Aragorn smiled. 

“And Faramir should not be used as a secretary,” Legolas said. “It is below his station.”

“It is true. We need to hire someone to be your secretary Faramir and mine. And one for Arwen.” Aragorn looked around as if wanting to scribble down this list so he did not forget. “One for Eowyn as well.”

“Enough talk of work,” Gimli said. 

“Were are the hobbits?” Legolas asked. 

“Having dinner with Frodo,” Faramir said. 

Aragorn was still thinking about work. “Gimli, you need one too. If you are going to keep helping with the build for the gates and I would like you to look at the foundation of the second level before they start the next stage of construction on the first level. I will not have a repeat of that accident.”

“Well, now, your kingship...I am indeed a dwarf, but not all dwarves are miners and builders. I will need an engineer.”

“They finished the road that caved in, but they had to fill the room that it collapsed into. I’d like to get an order from you to have all rooms under the roads, filled in so this doesn’t happen again and a law that states that no one can dig into the mountain without your permission,” Faramir told Aragorn. 

“A discussion for your offices, not the dinner table,” Eowyn commented. “We must start to prepare you for appropriate discussion to have at the dining table with your wife and guests.”

“Of course, Lady Eowyn.” Aragorn nodded his head to her. “Please, what shall we discuss?”

“Lady Markwood’s latest dress, or having Godet paint the festival from the plans onto one of the walls for future generations.”

“An excellent idea, my lady, but I am already booked for possibly years with other work. There are surely other artists in Minas Tirith that need work,” Godet replied. 

Eowyn nodded. “We will have to start the search for them. We have many warriors, farmers...there must be artists in their midst.”

“What was that, lassie?” Gimli asked looking to Thorn.

“I said, as we sure that Lady Markwood is a lady?” Thorn asked with a smirk. 

Tauriel looked at Thorn. “Gossip is unbecoming.” 

Aragorn was trying to hide a laugh. 

“Oh, Mama Tauriel, she is as tall as Pappa Legolas and has more whiskers than me before I shave,” Thorn said. “Not to mention that her chest has more hair on it that her head.” 

Tauriel simply blinked twice. “And if she chooses to go by Lady and if her husband is happy it is not for us to criticize. Her choice of dress...well, her colour choices are not...they are bold.”

Aragorn was choking on his laughter now.

“No one of her colouring should wear orange, purple and green at the same time,” Godet laughed.

Tauriel now raised her napkin to hide her laughter. 

“And the feathers..” Aragorn doubled over in his chair.

“It would not be so bad if they weren’t chicken feathers,” Thorn laughed. 

More laughter. “I am not sure this is appropriate conversation. It is good she is not within earshot..” Tauriel wiped at her eyes. 

“Which reminds me,” Acelin said. “I have found your boots. A shop which seems to buy things from the poor and resells them for large profits to the not so poor, had them. I purchased them back for you. They were quite noticeable having your crest embossed into them with mithril. But I doubt that most people here understood that significance.” 

Tauriel smiled. “That is good news though...I hope the shop gave the boy a fair price for them.”

“I’ll have the guards, check out his other stock to see if any goods reported stolen are in his stock,” Faramir said. “Perhaps some arrangement can be made with the shopkeeper for a finders fee.”

Aragorn nodded. “Yes, let’s see what we can retrieve and add to the list that we need to ensure fair prices are being paid if people feel they need to sell items. I hate that he might have taken advantage of the boy.”

“Isn’t that encouraging people to steal?” Faramir asked. 

“He has not stolen anything since he started getting fairly paid for his work here and I intend to hire him to do the fires in Elven House. He already does the fires here and in Ned’s House. If it is too much work he can find an apprentice. He will be getting too old for such work soon,” Legolas said. 

Eowyn threw her arms up in defeat. “Work and affairs of state, what else do men talk about?”

“Women,” Gimli said. “But that is not talk for the presence of ladies.” 

Legolas laughed. 

“Pipe tobacco,” Gandalf added.

“Ale,” Faramir added. 

“And horses,” Acelin added.

“Woman talk as much about horses, well certain types of women,” Eowyn replied. 

“What do women talk about?” Legolas asked. 

“Men,” Thorn laughed. 

Tauriel was laughing but she also looked a little confused. “None of these are conversation topics I am used to.”

“What do you discuss with your friends when I am not around?” Legolas asked. 

“Well, for one...I do not have friends that are not at this table. I no longer have others to talk to. But the last time I had occasion to speak with others it was guards and we discussed arrow making, orc hunting, strategy and well, in appropriate jokes.”

“What do you write in your letters to your friends in Lothlorien?” Legolas asked. 

Tauriel looked embarrassed. “I do not write to anyone. You do. My contribution is to ask how the forest is doing.” She had wondered if he had never noticed that she was not often involved in conversations with others.

“I always remind Akkash to ask for your letters when he collects mine for the messenger. I assumed he gave you your replies before he brings my letters,” Legolas said. “Perhaps when Lady Arwen gets here you might make friends with her handmaidens.” 

“I was having tea with Lady Markwood and her circle,” Thorn said realising that a change was needed. “They do indeed talk about men. Papa Legolas and the king are both talked about and Lord Faramir.. They are jealous of Eowyn and Mama Tauriel. You would blush at some of the conversation. They are worse then men.” 

Tauriel was silent. Aragorn glanced at her concerned, before looking to Thorn. “They discuss us? 

“Well, mostly what might be down the trousers of elves,” Thorn blushed. 

Aragorn laughed. “Ladies should not talk of such things but I am not surprised.”

“They would not dare in the presence of men,” Eowyn said. “And what do they say about Faramir?”

“How handsome he is and how he is too good for you or that you are too good for him. There are always two sides. Also how the ladies would like the men to join them sometime in the hot spring so that they can make comparisons.” 

Aragorn was blushing. “I will have to ensure no one is ever put in a position where they are uncomfortable. I think maybe sharing the hot spring is not a good idea.” 

“Perhaps Papa Legolas, you would go swimming in the hot spring with the ladies so they don’t have to keep asking?” Thorn suggested. 

“You want me to be naked in front of the whole of Minas Tirith’s court ladies?” 

Aragorn was laughing once more. “He is not a prized horse to present to all.”

Tauriel was looking at her plate. “Their curiosity is no reason for Legolas to be on display.”

“This is not something that elves are accustomed to. I don’t mean the nakedness, I mean that someone would desire to see another naked unless they are bonded,” Legolas told them. 

“The need to show is not something I understand.” Tauriel stated flatly. 

“I will not be displaying myself.” Legolas took her hand. “And I thought that the hot spring was closed off to any who do not have access to the plateau?” 

“The bridge guards make a pretty penny from bribes to let others use the hot spring,” Godet told them. 

“I also feel your glowing or the glowing water might scare them and then bring more questions.” Tauriel looked at Legolas. 

Legolas frowned, but not at what Tauriel was saying. “The guards on the bridge to the plateau will let anyone cross for a price? What good are guards who do not guard? Aragorn…”

“Everyone tries to make coin where they can.” Aragorn sighed. 

“But that allows just anyone to cross the bridge and possibly…” Legolas looked to Tauriel. “It is not safe here.” 

“I never go without you.” Tauriel could see where his mind was going. 

It took Aragorn a moment to clue in. “Oh.”

“You walk in the woods that we have grown here. You take the foxes out there,” Legolas reminded her. 

“I will remain in our rooms unless I am with you from now on.” Tauriel looked very serious. 

“You cannot remain indoors for the entire time you are here, Tauriel. The plateau must be made safe, and not just for us. There will be children who could be kidnapped and ransomed. Arwen will need to feel safe here.” 

“Arwen will be heavily guarded at all times. Tauriel also has the added draw of her power and we should put more guards on her.” Aragorn said.

“It is the guards on the bridge who must be dealt with,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn was quiet. “I will see to it.”

“Thorn?” Godet asked looking at him concerned as Thorn gulped in air. But his lips were turning blue. He couldn’t speak and his hands gripped the table so hard that his knuckles were turning white. “Help him! He can’t breath!” 

Tauriel was up and over the table. She pushed Godet out of the way and smacked Thorn on the back. When things did not change she lifted Thorn’s head to slip her fingers into her mouth. Thorn gagged and as Tauriel pulled her finger out and once more hit her granddaughter on the back, Thorn vomited. Tauriel took her hands clenched them together and essentially punched down on Thorn’s back. Something came flying out and Thorn inhaled frantically.

“By the Gods!” Thorn said shakily. “I thought I had developed Grandpa’s lung problems. Thank you Mama.” 

Tauriel was pale. She nodded and backed away. “Of course…” 

“Godet, take Thorn upstairs to your rooms and get him cleaned up. Thorn go to bed and I will send a healer with tea for the pain. You will have bruises in the morning. I will have soup sent up for you both,” Legolas told them as he wrapped his arms around Tauriel. “I think we have had enough for one night.” He picked up Tauriel and carried her up to their rooms. 

“I am fine. Just surprising is all…” Tauriel put her head on his shoulder, not fighting him as he carried her away.

“I froze. Thorn needed me and I froze. All I could see was flashes of Galadion struggling to breath. How did you know he was choking on something?” 

“The grasping of the neck. I saw it before...as a child.” Tauriel closed her eyes. “Instinct kicked in.”

Servants came to clean up the mess and Faramir stood. “I will see to the guards, Sire. It will be difficult with the orphans here but they will be going back to their home tomorrow. Enough has been done by the builders to make it safe and furniture has been acquired for them. We will still have to feed them from the kitchen here until the builders finish. Prince Legolas could not have intended for them to remain here forever.” 

“I think he planned to have the servants in there but let me discuss with him in the morning.”

“He hasn’t stepped foot in there since the first night, but considering how much he does not like the smell of humans and those children do smell, I don’t blame him,” Faramir said. 

“He hasn’t gone back because the memories are overwhelming. He set up a home for orphans before and orcs....he adopted one of the boys or intended to and he was murdered...It is too much for him.” 

“How do elves do it, Sire? The horrors that I have witnesses in my short life compared to his. It is a wonder than not all elves aren’t crazed.”

“I honestly don’t know. Those two have seen more of the worst of life that any might and yet..I think it is because they have each other.”

Faramir looked at Eowyn. “Excuse me, Sire.” Faramir left to deal with the bridge guards. In the morning he intended on going to the barracks and addressing them all on the safety of the bridges and gates. 

Legolas lovingly undressed Tauriel and washed away splashes of vomit from her. 

The shock of it set in and her hands shook. She wrapped her arms around his neck so he could hold her close. He carried her to bed and stood close to undress. His dressers had become accustomed to not tending to him at night so they were alone. He slipped into bed beside her and held her close. He sang of the woods and wild flowers and their children happily playing with the foxes.

Tauriel curled up close to him and wrapped her arms about him. “I didn’t even think and then I did…” She sighed. 

“You saved him. He is safe. He will think twice about laughing with food in his mouth. Hush now and sleep. You have had quite a shock.” 

“She.” Tauriel whispered as she tucked her head against Legolas’ chest. 

“She,” Legolas replied. “I meant to tell him...um...her...them, that Gandalf looked into the laws of Gondor and discovered that there is no mention anywhere that a marriage had to be between a man and a woman. So Thorn and Godet can get married.” 

Tauriel smiled against his chest. “That is such great news. We have to tell her in the morning. After we sleep, after you make love to me.”

“But Aragorn’s wedding comes first, then Faramir’s, if he even gets the nerve to ask.”

“He will...he has to. The way they look at each other…”

“He doesn’t have 500 years to court her.” 

“No and humans are more overt in their courting it seems. He sent her flowers and a new hair pin to replace the stolen one.”

“I seem to have started courting you after we were married,” Legolas admitted. “Though I did send you presents.” 

“You did, much to the teasing of the other guards. I liked them.” Tauriel pulled back and looked at him. “Do not court me as they do and do not stop courting me...just as I will never stop swooning when you want into a room.”

“I sent for your things from the Greenwood. I know it was a risk but I told father that I was going to give your things to the poor here and did not want them there to remind me of you when I returned.” 

“I will not be surprised to learn he burnt it all.” Tauriel looked down. 

“No but he did sell Tataya’s estate and put the money into my treasury, so you have quite a bit of money to spend on whatever you want. Anything in my rooms at the palace or at my estate he would not even have thought about.” 

Tauriel went wide eyed. “I almost forgot...I was waiting..”

She got out of bed and ran to a cabinet. “I was going to wait until the coronation but because I will be a guard and there may be spies…” She came back to the bed and placed a wrapped package in his hand. “It was all the coin I had...not on your accounts but something from me to you.”

“We must set up an account for my guard,” he said as he unwrapped the present. He gasped. “Oh, my love. It is beautiful.”

“I wanted something you could wear that showed your tie to our home, to the Greenwood we will make.” Tears filled her eyes. “You give me so much and I have given you nothing.”

He put the brooch aside and drew her into his arms kissing her. “You have given me your love and your children.” 

“You have changed my whole life. Everything and I wanted to do something, from me to you...a gift for those 500 years of patience, for the hard times we have had and the future before us.” She looked unsure. “You like it? I am not poetic as you are…”

He cupped her face and kissed her again. “Wait,” he said and put the brooch carefully on the bedside table before turning to smile at her cheekily. “How tired are you?” 

“Not very. Just a little shock...why?”

His eyes glanced up and down her. “Something has risen that I think only you can take care of.” 

Tauriel licked her lips. “As you wish...as I desire..” 

Dozens of people carried goods into Elven House just after midday. There seemed to be an unending stream of elves and human men and women. Faramir came to Aragorn’s office to tell them that the caravan from the Greenwood had arrived and were unpacking. Legolas glanced at Tauriel who had started her term as his guard, though he insisted that she sit and not stand at his side. 

They debated in their minds. She didn’t feel it proper for a guard to sit but in the end he won out and she sat on the edge of a chair. 

“Shall we go see what they brought?” Legolas asked her. 

She nodded and stood to help him unpack. “Remember you are a guard. Do not do anything that a guard would not do.” 

She nodded and pulled a chest over to him before standing to one side.

_ And none of that. No lifting. Just guarding. We have servants to do everything now.  _

Legolas stood back and watched them carrying things into the house. They had even brought his bed from his estate. In fact there were more elven servants than he had sent for. His housekeeper came to him. “They insisted, your highness. We did not want you to have to put up with human servants while you are here,” she told him in Silvan. “Lothlorien was a different matter, highness. You were among elves who know their proper place in a prince’s household. I will take care of everything.” 

Tauriel stood behind him as things were moved in for his inspection. 

_ Do you think they can smell me? Everyone says I smell of the forest. I never considered it might give me away but there are so many here. _

_ These are elves. Of course they can smell you, but they have just come from a forest. Don’t worry. _

Helga came running in, excitedly. “This is Helga,” he told the Housekeeper. “She runs errands for me. We call her little princess. Find her a room in the servants quarters. My guard will sleep in my room. I want everyone, especially the human servants dressed fitting for the household. Have their hair checked for lice and they are to be clean, everyday. My foxes are to have free run of the house except for the kitchen and pantry and any other food preparation and storage areas.”

The housekeeper nodded though she seemed unsure. “As you command, highness.”

Akkash found them. “Letters from the Greenwood, highness.” He handed one to Legolas that had the royal seal. “I will take the rest to your desk.” 

Tauriel stood very still as things were moved in and around them. Chests and boxes were opened for Legolas to inspect, but it was the housekeeper who directed where to put everything. Thorn had locked the door of the nursery. No one was to go in there until everyone had left after the coronation. Then Tauriel could be herself again. 

Legolas moved to the window to open the letter and read. He turned smiling at Tauriel but did not give her away to the people passing in and out of the house. “My father writes to ask if I would represent him at the coronation and the king’s wedding. He is busy taking care of other matters in the mirkwood and would like me to stay on as the Greenwood Ambassador.” 

“Yes your highness, your father is very busy.” The housekeeper commented as she moved this way and that seeing to things. She looked around to see if there was anyone about for the moment then asked Tauriel. “Do you want me to move your things into your rooms, Highness, or store them until after the coronation?” she asked in a whisper. 

Tauriel didn’t flinch, didn’t move her eyes. She was as still as she had been the whole time. She didn’t acknowledge the housekeeper at all. There was no way of knowing who were spies and who weren’t.

_ She knows. She won’t give us away. _

_ You don’t know that. _

_ She will still be here after the coronation and I will not have you a guard for the rest of Aragorn’s life. _

_ I can’t...it’s a risk.  _ There was fear and anger in her thoughts.

“Put those things in a storage room for now. I will take care of them myself,” Legolas told the housekeeper.

_ How will we ever figure out who to trust? Any one of them could write home to your father. And then what? War? Over me?  _

_ She has been my housekeeper for longer than you have been alive. She is loyal to me. _

_ And likely reported everything you ever did to your father.  _

_ You can’t suspect everyone. _

_ And I cannot trust anyone but you in this house. _

_ Oh? And what happens when my guard has my baby? Am I to disinherit it? _

Tauriel tried desperately to blink back her tears.  _ I do not know but until they arrived I thought this a good plan and now I find myself afraid that they are all spies. I do not fear your father for myself but I do for our son. _

Legolas walked out of the house, knowing that Tauriel would follow and no one would question. He went into the thickest part of the forest that she had created and climbed a tree. 

She followed up after him though stopped to ensure they were not followed numerous times on their walk. 

He put his arm round her and drew her close as they sat on a branch. 

_ There are two looking for us.  _

“Where?”

_ They got confused when I made plants grow behind me covering the trail. _

Tauriel leaned into him. 

“They did not see the plants grow?” He asked quietly. 

“I did not exert too much. Just enough to cause confusion.” She reached out to place his hand on her abdomen. “Our son feels my stress. I cannot take to purging my stomach at random times.”

“Well, we have three choices here. One, you continue the guise as my guard until the city has cleared of visitors as planned. Two, you reveal yourself and be damned with all this hiding. Three, I lock you and our son in a room until Aragorn dies of old age.”

“No, we cannot risk it. I will stay as your guard but I cannot know we can trust any in the household yet.” 

“And we might never know.”

“At least give it until after the coronation so we can get a sense of them more. I am more on edge than I thought I would be.” 

“That didn’t work before. I want to present you to the world as my wife. I am tired of hiding and the fear.” 

“It is too risky. It brings danger to all of us.”

“It will always be too risky.” 

Tauriel gave a shrug. She honestly had no idea what to do and the very human gesture seemed to fit in this moment. “I am at a loss. I feel like I should hide away to protect you. It is as if what the wizards said was true. I should not be here. I bring you so much trouble but I love you and our babies are so wonderful….” She looked at him. “We stay the course. Keep up the act.” 

She readjusted the mask and hood to ensure only her eyes were seen.  _ I will be careful of what I eat and drink. It will be alright.  _ Her posture spoke of more confidence than her thoughts radiated.

Legolas thought for a moment. If he rode now to the Greenwood to talk to his father in person it would take ten days just to ride that distance, there and back. That was out of the question. “I do not know how to solve this situation.” 

_ We stay the course with the plan. I will be careful and cautious. You are in no danger.  _ Her hand brushed his cheek.  _ I love you. _

“Well we son’t solve it sitting up this tree.” He slid off the branch and landed on the ground. 

Tauriel dropped down behind him. 

Legolas took Tauriel back to Elven House and got her to point out which two had followed them.

It was not hard. The two guards seemed to be young and inexperienced. They fell in behind Tauriel when they finally located Legolas, who stopped ant turned to them. “Who are you?” 

“Braenar,” One bowed.

“Denend,” The other did the same.

“And you are following me, why?”

“We were assigned to.” The pair looked unsure. 

_ They are young, newly trained. Terrified of you.  _

“Who assigned you?”

“The captain…” Braenar looked like he was confused. 

“The captain of my guards?” 

“No, from the Greenwood. We were told...you will be the Prince’s guards on this diplomatic mission. An important first task for you as new guards.” Denend sounded as if he was reciting a letter. 

Tauriel had to bite back her amusement. 

“And you report back to who?”

“Well...we um...have to find out who the captain is here. We haven’t...well we got lost, highness and between the house and the trees we have not been able to um…” Braenar stumbled.

Tauriel was barely holding in her laughter.  _ They would be better trained if I was captain. _

Legolas laughed, buckling over with amusement. “Frigthoren, is the captain of my guard.” 

Frigthoren appeared as if out of nowhere. He had been watching the pair. “Highness.” 

“If all came that I ordered from the Greenwood, there are 20 guards. Report to Frigthoren for your assignment,” Legolas told them then turned to Frigthoren. “Give them something easy to do like stand at a door.” 

_ They sent you whelps instead of wolves. They clearly do not think you are in danger here.  _

“As you wish, highness.” Frigthoren didn’t even look at them. “Follow me.” He led the two away. Edstal appeared in his place.

_ I just survived a war where death was certain. I’m guessing they didn’t think that I really needed guarding.  _

Tauriel wanted to shake her head but didn’t. 

Legolas grabbed Tauriel’s hand and half dragged her back to Elven House. He found the housekeeper. “Did my father ask what I wanted with Tauriel’s things or anything to do with Tauriel?”

“He sent a message when we were already half way through packing that Tauriel’s things were to be brought to her here. He sent a small chest for her as well. It is in the jewelery vault upstairs.” Almost before she finished speaking, Legolas was running up the stairs. He found the small chest. He opened it to find two letters. One addressed to Tauriel and the other addressed to him. Both were written by Thranduil. He handed her letter to her and opened his own. 

Inside hers were three sheets. One was a letter from Thranduil, another was a royal pardon. An official document that both lifted the banishment and pardoned her from any and all crimes against the Greenwood and King Thranduil. The third was a letter of recognition that she was Princess Tauriel of the Woodland Realm, rightful wife of Prince Royal Legolas. In the more personal letter from Thranduil, he begged her forgiveness; recognised that after all these years, the bond between her and Legolas could not be broken; apologised for his actions towards her and also asked her to guard him against the darkness that his growing power might bring him. 

After reading his own letter from his father he removed a key from the where the letters had been sitting. He found the keyhole in the side of the chest and opened the door. He gasped. Inside was a cylinder holding an intricate circlet of mithril and white stones. Vines of mithril hung from the back of the circlet holding tiny leaves holding green stones. “Tauriel…” 

“I do not understand.” Tauriel was in shock. She held out the papers to Legolas. “How? He- no, it is a trap. It has to be?” She sounded confused. The baby sensing her change fluttered and she put a hand to her abdomen to still the tiny life. “What did she mean that they were to be brought to me here? That means he knows I am alive. Those-” She pointed to her letters. “A trap, it has to be. He pardoned me before and then tried to kill me.”

“Sauron is dead. The orcs are being hunted down and killed. The Mirkwood has already started to recover. My father now fears he will lose me. And he did care for you once. After all we have been through to stay together, he finally understands that we are in love as deeply as he loved my mother. He was angry with you, Tauriel. Remember that he has no reason to believe that you will not try to kill him. He is not all evil. He just fears what my power will do to me. And I miss him,” Legolas replied. 

“But he thought you killed me. Or rather, left me to die…” Tauriel looked around for a place to sit. She pulled the hood and mask away from her face. “Do you believe it?” She reached out for his hand. Her eyes glanced at the chest.

“Yes, I do. How long do you think he can stay angry?” He took her hand. 

“It wasn’t about anger. It was fear and the talk of how the woods were affecting him.” 

“If his heart is starting to heal along with the woods, then we should support him, not hurt him further.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I am scared. I have been attacked so many times…” She did not like being afraid but refused to hide it from him. 

He drew her into his arms. “I don’t want us to live in fear of him.” 

Tauriel nodded as she rested her head against him. “I do not want to keep you from him and I do not like to be apart from the Greenwood. I know we are staying here but it is the idea I cannot go home…” She pulled back, looking at him. “This means we can.”

He smiled. “Yes.” 

Her eyes fell on the circlet. “That is not your mother’s.”

“No, but it was made from her gems,” he told her. 

“Does this mean I do not have to hide?”

“Ever again. Hot springs?” he asked. “I want to remove this guard's attire and dress you in the robes of the forest.” 

Tauriel began to cry. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She nodded but pressed her hands to her face. She had feared it would never change and now it all had, for the better.

“What is that noise?” Aragorn asked Faramir as he sat at his desk.

“Horses and carts on the road outside. They have been passing since midday. I think there is more to Prince Legolas’ household that you expected. And it is likely to be worse when Lady Arwen arrives.”

There was a sudden wave of energy that emitted from the hot spring cavern across the plateau and down all levels of the city. 

“Legolas is happy,” Faramir muttered. 

“He cannot go home, his wife must hide in fear of being murdered. Let them have their small pleasures.” Aragorn said, a sad smile on his lips.

Just before dark Legolas and Tauriel entered the office dressed in their forest attire. Legolas put Tauriel’s pardon on the desk in front of Aragorn. 

He looked up. “She isn’t dressed- what is this?” He picked up the paper. “Where did you get this?”

“Father sent it along with letters and a written acknowledgement that she is my wife,” Legolas said. 

“He knows she is alive?” Aragorn stood and was reading the pardon. 

“He writes in a letter to me that he has known all along, but thought that our bond would not last. He feared what our powers together would do to me. But now that Sauron is dead, that fear is gone,” Legolas told him. 

“I thought he did not want you to rule and feared you being more powerful than he is? There are so many conflicting sides on what his motives are. I never thought him capable of any of it...but the deaths, the attempts...I don’t know what to believe, honestly. We are sure there are not some who will still try to come for her as Tataya did? As the others did that night?”

Tauriel squeezed Legolas’ hand.  _ His fear for us is quite intense.  _ Her eyes were soft.  _ He had my forgiveness already but there is never to be a doubt of it now.  _

“If his heart is healing now that the influence of Sauron is gone and the Mirkwood starts to return to the Greenwood, then I wish to support this healing. You know what Sauron was capable of. You saw the influence that Saruman had over Theoden and Sauron was far stronger than that. No one is all evil or all good. You know how I feared that my power could be corrupted. He feared this also. He feared losing me to the darkness. All other reasons and excuses were to hide this simple fact. Of course he didn’t want me to rule. Of course he didn’t want me to be more powerful than him. He feared for his son. I don’t know if you can understand that until you have a child of your own, but I believe he is genuine in this.” 

Aragorn came to stand in front of them. “I just want to know you are both safe.” He smiled. “Does this mean you are leaving?” His voice dropped as he spoke. 

“No. Not in your lifetime, unless you kick us out.” 

Aragorn smiled and wrapped his arms around both of them as best as he could. He hugged them tightly. “This is cause for celebration!”

  
  


“Did you have to hit me that hard?” Thorn asked when Godet helped her into her seat at the dining table. “Don’t get me wrong. I appreciate that you saved my life. But I think I have a few broken ribs and I am black and blue today. Everything hurts.” 

“You are welcome Thorn.” Tauriel said as she lifted her glass to her lips. “I did what was necessary.”

“Have you learnt not to laugh with a mouthful of food?” Legolas asked. 

“Probably not,” Thorn smiled. “What happened today? I saw you from my balcony. I thought you were going to hide as a guard?” 

Tauriel smiled. “I have been acknowledged as Legolas’ wife and princess of the Greenwood by Thranduil.” 

Aragorn raised his glass. “No need to hide her away. No need to be afraid of being found. To Thranduil’s healing.”

“If you don’t believe him, then believe in this. With those two documents if he does anything to harm her, he knows that the whole of Middle Earth will be against him,” Legolas said. 

Gimli raised his glass. “Glad to know you are in no danger lassie. You look better like this anyways.” 

Thorn’s face suddenly fell. “Are you leaving?” 

“No, we promised we would remain here until the end of Aragorn’s life. But it means we can visit the Greenwood and it means I no longer have to fear for my life. This is our home for the foreseeable future. Aldaron will be born here and the next few after him.”

“The orphans are moving back to the first level in the morning. Idran tells me that the children don’t really like it up here. Some have complained that it takes too long for them to get to and from work, despite being told that they don’t have to work,” Faramir told them. “So once your servants have settled in, they can move you over to your new home,” he directed the last to Legolas, Tauriel, Thorn and Godet. 

“Gimli, are you coming to live with us or with Faramir?” Legolas asked. 

“It depends on whether or not Faramir asks for the Lady’s Eowyn’s hand or not. If he prolongs I will stay with him to keep him company. If he does, well I will stay with you. At least until the babe comes. Then I might need to leave to save my ears.”

Legolas laughed but Faramir thumped Gimli on the back of his head. He looked over the table at Eowyn. “Go stay with Legolas. I can’t afford to feed you or your ale consumption.” 

Eowyn blushed and stared at her plate. 

Tauriel hid her laughter. Aragorn did not. “So Gimli will stay with Legolas and Faramir, perhaps you might continue to court the Lady Eowyn.”

“I cannot stay alone in the house with your majesty,” Eowyn said. 

Aragorn looked thoughtful. “We will have to come up with a solution or Faramir will have to step up soon.” He laughed.

“Well, then I will just have to stay where I am for now and play the part of chaperone,” Gimli said. 

“There is no need for us to keep two houses for three people,” Faramir said. “If you have no objections, I will also stay until your wedding.” 

“That is if Lady Arwen accepts,” Legolas added. 

All eyes turned to Legolas. “What do you mean if she accepts?” Eowyn asked.

“He hasn’t asked her yet.”

Aragorn blushed. “It is true. I haven’t but I will...the moment I see her I will.” 

“Sixty-eight years or is it sixty-nine?” Legolas teased. 

Aragorn looked wistful. “Longer still and yet...so little time. And once she is here I won’t think about time at all.”

“You are getting old. She might not want to marry an old man.” 

All around the table there was laughter. Aragorn smirked. “Not so old.” 

“That’s a bit of grey hair...and the wrinkles around your eyes. Is that a little fat around your waist?” Legolas continued to tease. 

“No fat. I barely remember to eat and the grey you see is from the war and the stress of it, not age.” Aragorn countered. 

“I don’t see any grey in Faramir’s hair.”

“Nothing wrong with fat, laddie. Proves a man can feed his wife and youngins,” Gimli said. 

“Or eat them,” Thorn said boldly. 

“Now, enough making fun of your king.” Aragorn grumbled good naturedly.

“Not my king. I’m Rohirrum,” Thorn said. 

“Nor mine,” added Eowyn.

“Then is it not in poor diplomatic practice to make fun of the king whose home you are visiting?” Aragorn smirked.

“At least we do it in good humour to your face,” Legolas said. 

“Very true.” Aragorn lifted his glass. “Unlike the women who prefer to gossip over tea.”

“Only because we don’t risk saying it to your face,” Eowyn replied. 

“Well given the way you all talk I am glad it is in private.” Aragorn laughed. 

Eowyn looked over at Thorn. “I wonder what Arwen’s wedding dress will be like?”

“Elven and very beautiful.” Tauriel commented. “I have seen first hand how good the seamstresses in Imladris are. Her dress will be stunning.”

“His only daughter getting married, I would not be surprised if Lord Elrond spends half the kingdom on her dress,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel smiled fondly. “He will be so proud.”

“Are the rumours true that Lord Elrond set a high standard for you to meet in order to have his permission to marry?” Faramir asked. 

“It does not matter. What matters is he gave permission. And it will be the happiest day of my life.” 

“As happy as the day your wife lays a son in your arms,” Legolas said. 

“Is it true, Papa?” Thorn asked, seriously. 

“Is what true?” 

“That Galadion was Mama Tauriel’s son. That the story you tell of finding him is false.” 

Legolas looked at Tauriel. 

“Where did you hear such a thing?” Tauriel asked. 

“You are part nymph. My aunt is a nymph. I’m not that stupid.” 

“What does what I am have to do with anything?” There was anger in her voice.

Legolas took her hand. 

“It means that Galadion had nymph blood, and passed it to my aunt, his daughter.” 

Tauriel stood. “I do not wish to speak of it. Know that I loved your grandfather and I love you.” She looked to Aragorn. “Excuse me, please.” She left the dining hall. 

“Papa, don’t I deserve to know my ancestry?” Thorn asked. 

“Don’t ask again. Don’t upset her.” 

“But you don’t deny it.” 

Legolas followed Tauriel. 

Aragorn stood. “The table is not the place for that topic Thorn. They have been through a great deal and that was poorly approached.”

Thorn looked suitably chastised. 

“Approach it again, in private. Not in front of everyone.” Aragorn added. He looked to the door, warring with whether or not to follow them.

“Why is it dinners here tend to go badly?” Eowyn asked. 

“Because we are all suffering from the after effects of the war, lassie,” Gimli said. “And we all deal with it in different ways.” 

Tauriel was on the veranda, her face in her hands. The foxes were milling about her sensing her emotions. Legolas walked up behind her and put his arms about her. 

“I owe her the truth.” Tauriel said. “But the truth makes me acknowledge it.”

“No one knows how to deal with these things. We physically feel our emotions but no one knows where that feeling comes from. A cut, a bruise, can be seen and we can see it healing. But such a wound as this how can it heal when there is no sign of an injury, nothing to treat, no energy that can fix it?” Legolas said. 

Tauriel relaxed back against him. “I wish to tell her, for her to know the truth now but not like that, not with all watching. I don’t want them all to know the shame of what was done.”

“She meant now harm. Not knowing means that she does not know how the telling of it harms you.” 

“I know..I know and I feel terrible for leaving but it was that or break down in tears.”

“I will go now and take her aside to tell her that she is our kin.”

“No, bring her here. She should know from my lips.”

He nodded and left her. “Thorn?” Legolas said as he reentered the dining room. “She wants to talk to you. Come.” Godet got up as well. “Just Thorn. And Aragorn, please eat. You need your strength for your wedding night.” 

Aragorn nodded and watched Thorn stand and leave with Legolas. His heart hurt a little knowing what they would be discussing.

“Do not press her for details. But you are right. You deserve to know your ancestry,” Legolas told her as they walked up the stairs. 

Faramir stood and walked around the table to take Eowyn’s hand. “Walk with me.” He led her out onto the building’s main balcony to the place where they had spent most of their time together. He kissed her lightly. “Would you do me the honour of…” 

“Yes,” she said before he could finish. 

He picked her up by the waist and twirled around before kissing her passionately. 

“What took you so long?” she asked. 

“It is complicated. The coronation, the king’s wedding, all the guests…” 

“A perfect time for us to wed. My brother will not have to make a second trip from Edoras.” 

Faramir was overjoyed. “We will have to talk with Aragorn.”

Tauriel was still on the veranda when the door opened once more. Her hands were clasped together in front of her.

“I’m sorry Mama Tauriel. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“You did not upset me, Thorn. I just- it is not a topic I wish to discuss in public company.” She gestured to a chair. She sat on another.

Thorn sat. “But you would never discuss it in private,” she said in her own defense. 

“She’s right,” Legolas said. 

“You are older now and if asked, if pressed I might have. It is not something I wish to relive.” Tauriel sat straighter. “I was attacked.”

“So, Galadion was your son? That is so brave. How kind and loving of both of you to raise him, to accept all of us as family.” 

“Because you are family, Thorn,” Legolas said. 

“He was my son. I carried him and Ernilion at the same time, as twins. They were connected and that is why when- when..” Tauriel bit back tears. “I carried both, I birthed both in the water in Lothlorien. You are my blood family.”

Thorn leapt out of her chair and hugged Tauriel. 

Tauriel reacted quickly, holding Thorn in a tight hug. “It was not out of kindness Thorn. And if any showed compassion, honour and strength it is Legolas. He loved Galadion as his own and never stopped loving me.”

“How could he stop loving you? You are his heart,” Thorn replied. But he turned and and hugged Legolas. “Thank you for loving us.”

“When Tauriel is my heart, how could I do otherwise?” Legolas said. 

All three of them returned to the verandah where it had become the nightly practice to sit and smoke and drink and tell stories. 

Tauriel rested her head on Legolas’ shoulder, her hand rubbed the bump that was their baby.  _ I am glad we told her. _

_ She feels even more like family now. _

“I have a request, Tauriel.”

“Of course.”

“It is more for our children, since there seems to be the likelihood of many on the plateau in the near future.”

“That’s for sure,” Gimli said and nodded towards Faramir and Eowyn who were still standing on the far end of the verandah, kissing. 

Tauriel smiled but looked to Legolas. “What is your request, my heart?”

“I would like you to try to train you energies to grow a fence completely around the plateau. One of the smalled children got away from the guardians yesterday and nearly fell from the edge. There are the ruin of an old wall but children could and would climb that out of curiosity and daring each other. I know as a child I certainly would have done so.” 

“Not just as a child,” Gimli commented, remembering how Legolas tended to climb on top of everything. 

Tauriel looked thoughtful. “A fence...it is possible. It will take time. The plateau is large. It will mean...well it will mean time spent in bed with me.” She smiled and gave him a sultry look.

“I think I can arrange that,” Legolas smiled. 

“Lot’s of thorns and maybe some holes for the children to look through but not big enough for them to climb through. Definitely thorns on the top?” Acelin added. 

“I can grow whatever you like. As long as I have the energy.”

_ It will also slow down Aldaron’s growth. I fear his quick growth might cause him problems later. _

Tauriel looked at Legolas and nodded.  _ I wish him to be strong, healthy. I will do whatever it takes to make it so.  _

“No redvine,” Legolas said. 

“Of course.”  _ Shall we start tonight?  _ Tauriel was smiling.

“A coronation and then two weddings,” Godet said. “I can’t wait for our wedding.” 

“You haven’t. We didn’t,” Thorn said. 

“You can though.” Tauriel commented, her eyes on Legolas but her ears picking up their conversation.

“May I tell them, highness?” Acelin asked. Legolas nodded. “According to the laws of Gondor, marriages are to be between two people. There is no mention anywhere that it has to be a man and woman. Nor is there a law that states what attire one wears or which gender he or she claims to be. These things are simply accepted, they are not law.” 

“Which means you can marry.” She looked at Thorn and Godet. “Should that be what you desire.”

Godet cupped Thorn’s cheek and kissed him lightly. 

“And what of you, Gimli?” Legolas asked. “Any plans of returning home to get married?” 

“One doesn’t have to return home to get married,” Gimli replied. 

“You are the only dwarf here.” 

Gimli smirked. “Aye, but there are a lot of widows here.” 

Tauriel giggled. “There are. Are hairless women appealing to you? I thought you favoured women with beards longer than yours.”

“Have you been to any of the taverns on the second level?” Gimli asked. “The woman there are not so hairless and they had big…” He put his hands on his chest. 

“Be careful, Gimli. Women in taverns are often diseased,” Legolas said.

Tauriel raised an eyebrow and looked at Legolas. “Is that what you and Aragorn get up when you should be working?” 

“Or so I have been told,” Legolas added, quickly. 

“I see.” Tauriel looked away. “You should be careful Gimli, I believe that is what my husband is cautioning.”

“There are signs, lassie. Thought I would not expect a fine lady like yourself to know of them.”

“I would not but I am also elven, I do not get diseases.”

“And before you think of visiting an elven settlement, we do not have tavern wenches,” Legolas told him. 

“But you do have taverns?”

“Of a sort. Yes.”

“Elves do not engage in sex with anyone but our bonded partner and we do not do taverns the way humans do.” Tauriel commented.

Aragorn smirked. “Gimli, see a healer if you are concerned and you likely should be at least at this time. And we should find you some more upstanding taverns to frequent.”

He looked at Tauriel. “For the record, we do not set foot in taverns. We stay in the office reviewing paperwork until our eyes hurt.”

“Ummm…” Gandalf hummed. He looked at Acelin. “But two wizards who cannot ‘get sick’ might check out these taverns for you Gimli.” 

Aragorn started to laugh. 

Legolas nearly choked on a sip of his wine. “It had never occured to me that wizards…” 

“Did you think wizards popped out of the ground fully grown?” Gandalf asked. 

Tauriel laughed. 

“Well, you know very well that we aren’t orcs,” Acelin said. “You have seen me naked.”

Aragorn spit his wine out. “Naked?”

Tauriel looked at him. “Acelin was a guard. Do you think he never bathed?”

“I never even considered….” Aragorn laughed harder. 

“We have been swimming together. Though I don’t recall every having noticed…” Legolas said. 

“You would have noticed if I didn’t look like an elf.”

“But that could be an illusion. You are a wizard.”

Frigthoren who was standing guard, chuckled quietly. 

“Wait a minute...You have guarded Tauriel... alone,” Legolas said. 

“A wizard is not affected by the scent of a nymph,” Gandalf said. 

“I almost never notice he is there, save if I need something.” Her hand squeezed Legolas’

“Or when he is involved in abducting you,” Legolas reminded her. 

“That was Conhall’s idea and I never tried to kill you, highness,” Acelin told her. 

“Oh, and were the dogs Conhall’s idea?” 

“No highness and I do apologise for your injury. The dogs were not supposed to be loose that day.” 

“We are getting all too serious again,” Gimli said. He held his tankard out for more ale. 

“Things that need to be settled, Gimli.” Tauriel stated as she lifted Legolas’ arm to wrap around her shoulder. “It is true, it was not you who put me to sleep and you were not the loudest voice. You have also learned the error of what you were told.”

“It is true, highness. I was wrong and misinformed. I am willing to serve as my punishment for the wrongs I have done,” Acelin told her. “I am your servant and I appreciate that I am allowed to sit among you.” 

Faramir and Eowyn rejoined the group. “We have an announcement.” 

“About bloody time,” Gimli said. Aragorn whacked him. 

Tauriel stifled her laughter. “What is this announcement?” She was enjoying watching them, the sweet stolen glances and long walks. Their courting was the thing of romantic stories. 

“Eowyn has consented to be my wife,” Faramir said. 

Tauriel stood and put her hands out to take Eowyn’s. “Congratulations to you both. We are very happy for you.” 

“Can I design your dress?” Thorn asked. 

Eowyn looked at what Thorn was wearing. “Um...no.” 

“A toast to the happy couple,” Aragorn said. Everyone stood with their glasses. 

Tauriel stood back by Legolas. She smiled at him as they raised their glasses. 

“So now it just remains that we find Gimli a wife,” Gandalf said. 

“Wife? Why do I need a wife?” 

“Someone to braid your beard, cook you meals. Warm your bed on a regular basis and not need to have to take coin for it.” Aragorn stated. “To give you children.”

“Coin? Do you know how much it costs to keep a wife? Cheaper to visit taverns. I don’t know how anyone puts up with a woman for more than one night.”

Tauriel and Eowyn both stared at Gimli. “If I was not already aware of your temperament I might take offense to that.” Tauriel cocked an eyebrow.

“Maybe it is different with human and elf wives,” Gimli replied. “But a dwarf wife, well, a man’s home is never his after he gets married. Never a moments peace. It only when the lovesickness takes him that a dwarf will marry.” 

“Lovesickness?” Tauriel asked as they all sat down once more. “What is that?”

“It’s when you try to court a woman for 500 years and she doesn’t notice,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. Her cheeks turned red and she glanced away.

“It is when you are willing to stay away from the woman you love to protect her” Aragorn said, a slight smile on his lips. 

“So you have not felt that then, Gimli. Instead, you enjoy your life and all that comes with it. I cannot argue against that.” Tauriel said.

“I would not change a moment of the time I have spent with Tauriel,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn nodded. “Gimli hasn’t had the one cross his path yet. He would not change time before her and once he has her, like you he will not wish to change any moment with her.” He smirked. “There are a few times where your wife was quite trying on the patience. Are you sure you wouldn’t change those times?”

Gimli looked serious for a moment. “She was such a beauty,” he muttered sadly. 

Tauriel frowned. “Who was, Gimli?” She moved to sit next to him.

He took her hand. “My wife.”

“What?” Tauriel squeezed his hand. “Your wife?” She looked up at Legolas and Aragorn. Her eyes looked to see if they knew what he was talking about.

“Oh, my friend. All this time and everything we have talked about and you never said you were married,” Legolas said.

“Aye. It was my fault. Her death. I didn’t know.” 

“Didn’t know what?” Tauriel put both her hands around his.

“That I had the disease, lass. I liked the taverns too much, you see. And with the drink and the taverns come the tavern wenches.” 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “I don’t...I don’t understand. If you were married why were you with tavern women?”

“Not everyone is like elves. Lust runs deep in males…” Aragorn commented gently. “Diseases are rampant and some...there are dire consequences.”

“Oh, no I was loyal to her but I already had it. Seems the lasses are more prone to its effects and it has never bothered me. It was only after we married that I found out. So you see, lassie, I cannot marry. There is no cure but death and for some of us that doesn’t happen.”

Tauriel frowned. “But if you have a disease and are laying with these women here...are you not spreading it around then?”

“I know the signs. I only choose those who already have it.” 

Tauriel looked distraught. “Oh, Gimli…and all this talk of wives and weddings...we are so insensitive.”

“No, no, lassie. I would rather we talk of such good times as weddings and festivals. I find my pleasures where I can. One can’t go around miserable all the time,” Gimli told her. “But there is one tavern I have been observing and I have to tell you that I did not partake of such a thing myself, that I wish to draw your attention to, Aragorn. It is on the first level and it is not a nice place. There are children for rent.” 

Aragorn looked as if he might lose his dinner. Tauriel turned pale. There were murmurs from the others. “Children? Are you certain Gimli?” Aragorn sounded like he was barely keeping his anger in check.

“Aye, Some as young as…” He held his hand out to show their height. “Whatever that is in humans.” 

“That is very young,” Eowyn said. 

“I swear, I did not know of this, Sire,” Faramir said. 

Aragorn stood. “We must take care of this. It will not stand in my city.”

“I will send the guards tonight to shut it down,” Faramir told him. “Where exactly is this tavern, Master Gimli?” 

Gimli stood. “I will lead the way and point it out.”

Tauriel went back to Legolas’ side. She was clearly shaken up by the idea. 

Aragorn moved with Gimli. “I want to see this done. I will go with you.”

“I will not go back there. Please bring the children to Ned’s House,” Legolas said. 

“Better take them to the Halls of Healing. They are probably diseased,” Gimli said. 

Tauriel covered her face and turned away in an attempt to hide her tears. Faramir put an arm around Eowyn. “Let me walk you to your room my lady.”

Eowyn let him lead her away. 

“Aragorn, please send for me and tell me how it went, when you return,” Legolas asked. He took Tauriel to their rooms and sent for some hot mead. 

"Have you noticed that we can't go a week without some sort of chaos when we are around Aragorn?" Legolas asked. "When the festival, the coronation, and all the weddings are over, I want a week in bed with you."

Tauriel changed, pulling on a robe. She helped Legolas out of his clothes and into his. Their mead arrived. She led him out to their veranda. Edstal appeared and lit the fire. Frigthoren took the foxes out for a nighttime run. 

“I do not think it is Aragorn, though…” She laughed softly. “I have been thinking about this a great deal. Not surprising since our son and our future here is often on my mind..” Tauriel inhaled. “I think it is humans. They seem so focused on being selfish. Every time something is done for the betterment of everyone, someone seems to twist it to their advantage. Or they seek to be opportunistic. Elves can be cold, calculated and cruel. I understand that but even your father always sought to take care of his people even when the darkness tainted his mind. From the moment I followed you North...our first encounter with humans were men who killed the orcs but used that moment to their benefit. In truth, when Aragorn and the rangers found me, alone and beaten...naked on the bank I feared them. I feared them with every fibre of my being. I think if it had been anyone but Aragorn who found me I would not have survived.” 

Tauriel turned her body, facing him. “I know that it seems that Aragorn invites chaos and in the past he made decisions, did things that were immature and ill-advised but I do not think it is him. I think he is the only reason I still have some faith in man at all. I know...it seems like it should not be so but…”

Her head tilted, red hair cascading down over her shoulder. “Do you remember that day on the farm, when I was able to come back with Elrond after the wizard sent me away? Do you remember what you said to him when he came to our bed? We didn’t have sex, you just wanted him there because we needed him there, to feel whole and protected. And it is true. For all the anger, all the hurt over deeds and words, Aragorn is not the chaos but something that helps to complete things for us. He still seeks to protect us...That morning when he walked me back here so I rested, he was like the Aragorn in the beginning without the awkward overprotectiveness.” She laughed lightly. “If I..if we are going to survive here and flourish here I wish that to be a strong friendship. With him, with Arwen. And us, I want us stronger in the face of the humans and all their hatred, selfishness…” Tauriel frowned a little. “Perhaps I am not explaining myself well. I was not trained to speak.” She smiled.

"You explained it brilliantly," Legolas replied.

Tauriel relaxed a little. “Humans are....I thought orcs were bad but they were grown that way, knowing nothing of goodness and fairness. Humans seem determined to make each other miserable in an attempt to better themselves. I won’t survive in this place, with them if we do not help make changes and if our bonds with those we trust are not strong. I know it.”

“That is why I insisted that we make this plateau a safety area, where we can have a forest and let our children run free. Arwen and all her servants will also need this. We cannot let go of what makes us elf or we will fade.” 

“Good..I am glad I was able to make my thoughts clear. I feared I would trip over my words too much and be unclear. I have been thinking about humans quite a bit.” Tauriel licked her lips lightly. “I am hoping Thorn and Godet marry and adopt a child. I know we discussed adopting but I know you were taken aback after the children and the collapse and needed space from humans.”

Legolas put his hand over Tauriel’s abdomen. “I think this one will need a great deal of attention.” 

“Yes, I feel he will be a constant concern. As his father was as a child. Perhaps we need to have a fountain or pool built for him to play in. To ensure he does not also take after his father...we cannot have him contaminating the drinking water.” She smirked. 

Faramir glanced over at Gimli who was riding a donkey. “When did you discover this place?” 

“About a week ago,” Gimli replied. 

“But you did not think to report it then?”

“Well, it’s like this laddie. I’m a dwarf in a human city. I’ve not had much contact with humans and don’t know all their ways. Now, if a human were to come into a dwarven city and start complaining about dwarf ways, he would be quickly shown the door. I had no way of knowing if this was something wrong among humans or if it was one of their stranger customs. But tonight, with all the talk, I decided to point this out and see how you all reacted.” 

Aragorn grunted. “Oh a custom alright..of the disgusting and depraved. You did fine my friend. Now we know there is history. You saw it with your own eyes and know for certain what you saw. I have no reason to doubt you.”

“I sat and had an ale in the tavern and they offered me several different children, disturbed my drinking so much that I left,” Gimli said. 

“The bridge guards reported that several of the orphans left the plateau at night to go to work,” Faramir told Aragorn. 

“And no one thought to question what ‘work’ a child might have at night?” Aragorn looked annoyed. “And they offered you...several children? Girls?”

“And boys,” Gimli said.

Aragorn went very, very silent. His eyes were focused ahead and his whole body seemed tense. 

“What is it Aragorn?” Gimli said. “Do you think it more depraved with boys, than with girls?” Gimli asked. “I think the whole thing is rotten to the core.” 

“No, it is not more depraved. It is vile. I just….I had heard of women being sold and selling themselves but not men. I assumed too much.” His words were hard.

“The elves seemed particularly upset. The look on Legolas’ face.” 

Aragorn’s hands tightened on the reins of his horse. “Elves do not feel lust as we do. They don’t understand why someone would seek out and pay to lay with them. They certainly do not bond and lay with children. They have so few. Children are sacred and special. Legolas has seen his children born and die already. He has seen both he and Tauriel treated cruelly by humans. I fear this horror might be too much for him. It may drive him to leave.”

Gimli looked at Aragorn. “You mean to say that they have been…”

“Attacked, robbed, insulted and more. Yes.” 

Gimli shook his head. “The world can be cruel and the beautiful can be the target os such cruelty.” 

“The world of humans is opportunistic. It isn’t that the world of elves is not. They have known treachery and hurt at the hands of their own too. There is something particularly hard about the way humans behave though. Again, he has tried to do so much good that I fear now, with his father accepting Tauriel that this will drive them back to the safety of the Greenwood.” 

“He won’t desert you, laddie. He loves you,” Gimli said. 

“And I, him. We have been through a great deal together. It would not be deserting me. It would be to protect himself, Tauriel and their children. I cannot begrudge him that.”

“Then you must see to it that the plateau is a safe haven for them and your own children. Has your future bride ever lived in a human city?” Gimli asked. 

Aragorn shook his head. “Arwen is of the woods..Imladris, Lothlorien. This will take time for her to get used to and I will fiercely protect her and my eventual children. Come hell or vile creatures I will protect her with my life.”

“Tis your own people that you must protect her from, laddie,” Gimli reminded him. 

When they got to level two Gimli pointed out the building. There was an entrance on the second level but also one on the first level. “You have to go down to the first level to see the children. But we have to be careful or everyone will flee out the other entrance.”

“Gimli, go with a guard…” Aragorn looked over at them. “No markings. Just men out for a drink. We will surround up here and send more below.” He looked at Faramir. “We are too easy to recognize, I fear.” He looked around for a hooded cloak, anything to cover his identity.

“They might recognise you but they won’t know if you are so inclined,” Faramir said. “We could just be on the look out for children to warm the beds of the King’s House.” 

Aragorn looked for a moment like he might be sick before nodding. “Alright then. I want men surrounding this place.”

“They’ll have a look out, so we should ride down to the first entrance with the guards and leave some just out of sight until we are in position down there. They won’t be as suspicious of the guards if they think they are just here to guard you. Put on your best face, Aragorn,” Gimli said. 

Aragorn nodded. He was glad to go in and see it first hand but it also made him feel disgusting. The very thought of a child warming the bed of someone in his home let alone in the kingdom…

He forced it away. A look of disgust and outrage would not gain them the access and information they needed.

Gimli nodded to the lookout at the door. He had been there before and no one forgets a dwarf in a human city. The lookout’s eyes went wide with fear when he saw Aragorn and Faramir. He recognised them as helping when there were collapses of building on the first level. 

“Don’t go raising alarms or anything, now, laddie. The king is here to see for himself if the...merchandise is fit to warm the beds of his guests for the coronation,” Gimli told him. 

Aragorn nodded to the look out. He lifted a couple of coin and held it out for him to take. 

The lookout bowed slightly and took the coin before opening the door.

Aragorn followed Gimli in. “One thing that can be counted on is coin always gains access.” There was bitterness in his whisper.

“Be all regal and superior,” Gimli whispered back. “I know it isn’t in your nature but try to pretend to be a king of questionable quality.”

Aragorn stood a little taller and let his face show the contempt he was feeling. 

The guard prevented anyone getting near as Gimli approached the barkeep. “We are looking for some bedwarmers for the king’s coronation guests. Perhaps your establishment can provide such merchandise?” 

The barkeep looked a little surprised but gestured to a table. “Take a seat.”

But the guards escorted Aragorn over tho an armchair by the fire where an old man with a young girl sitting in his lap quickly vacated. The guard spread his cape over the seat. 

Aragorn sat but he was marking the face every person in there that he could see. He noted the girl and made a mental note of what he thought her age might be.

The barkeep had vanished in the back. Another man appeared with three women in tow. “Evening.” He nodded a head to Aragorn.

A couple of men tried to sneak out the door but were stopped by the guards. 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The man cleared his throat. “Here are some of my finest girls but I have more in the back. How many will you be needing?”

They were women, clearly not girls and showed signs of a hard life. They were pretty but rough edged and one had a bit of a vacant look in her eyes.

Gimli bent as if listening to Aragorn whispering something, then stood and faced the barkeep. “A few too many winters.” 

The man nodded, turned and began shoving the women towards the back once more. Aragorn had to fight the urge to hit the man. When he appeared once more he had two girls, just shy of full adulthood. Not quite children, they would have been married off at this age in a rural village.

“Perhaps you have something...fresh...for the king?” Gimli asked. 

The man looked smug and eyed Aragorn with the eye of someone who enjoys seeing nobles and the like wallow in the dirt like the rest of them. “Of course. Perhaps the guards might like these two to play with while you wait?” He laughed. It was a disgusting sound.

“Not while they are on duty. Perhaps later,” Gimli said. 

Faramir and the guards at the second level door had barricaded it it. He was a bit pissed that he wasn’t in on the charade happening inside but just the thought of closing this place down was enough. 

The man gripped each girl by the arm and dragged them to the back. 

Aragorn gestured to Gimli. “When he comes back, when it is time to pull the curtain back make sure he does not get away.”

“Faramir has…” Gimli didn’t have time to finish.

A group of five children were led in. Aragorn barely kept his composure. Boys and girls. Young. Dirty faces and sad eyes.

“This what you were thinking then? Two holes or one?” The man sneered. “Not cheap but being king I doubt that is a problem.”

Aragorn gestured to Gimli as if he wished to confer with him once more. “Move the children away from him so we can inspect them. I don’t want them hurt.” He whispered into Gimli’s ear.

Gimli waved the children over and separated them from the barkeep. “Untouched?” he asked drawing the barkeep further away. 

“Always fresh and untouched unless you don’t want them to squirm or cry. I have ones that will just be good.”

Gimli signalled to the guards at the door who bolted it with several guards inside. “And the others are through there? And upstairs?” 

The barkeep frowned. “Some, some aren’t here tonight.” He looked around. “Do you want them or not? And how many?”

“Do they have families? Is anyone going to make trouble?” Gimli asked.

The man snorted. “You know how many orphans are in this place or how many people need money to live and are willing to get it from anywhere? No one will make trouble.”

“Just checking. With all the king’s building works, great public appearances with the building collapses, don’t you think? I thought perhaps that the people down here were getting enough work.” 

“No one turns down coin so no one cares how it comes in and all need to contribute to eat.” 

“Now don’t be alarmed but we are going to do a bit of a charade heer to show off the king and also get rid of any competition you have. You will be working for the king from now on. We are going to pretend to arrest everyone here. Then you will be given your own office, curtesy of the king to operate from. It’s all just for show, you understand. We can’t have the public thinking the king is depraved. Go warn your people to cooperate, but let the customers think it is all for real that way it will look good. Do you understand?”

The man chuckled. Then he looked at Gimli. “You are serious?” He eyed Gimli. “An office?”

“You’ll have to be providing for the royal guard as well as the king’s household and guests. That’s a lot of merchandise to be in control of, laddie. Remember the king was a Ranger. Those are some savage wild men.” 

“I have plenty of stock and more as they get older from the orphanage. All ages, sexes and body types.” He looked proud of himself.

“Ah, now, a lot of the staff at the orphanage has been changed. So I will need to know who your contact is there so they don’t get replaced,” Gimli said. 

“There are two. The handyman, Jeriah and the washer woman, Anatha.” 

“Good, good. Now go tell your people to cooperated. I don’t want anyone hurt,” Gimli told him. “We’ll start when you get back. It’ll give the king time to look over the merchandise.” 

The man nodded and practically strutted away. He was gone for a time, the children were left standing there looking frightened.

Aragorn’s hand gripped the arm of the chair.

“It’s all set up,” Gimli whispered to Aragorn. “Are we arresting the customers as well?”

“Arrest them all. Any that were just drinking or having a good time without children...they can be released and help the charade.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be posted in two weeks. It takes awhile to write these chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration pictures: https://docs.google.com/document/d/12_OhbCPinpSGkDBQIdhu8OjdHHoyjlicGm9xmQNs3f4/edit?usp=sharing

The guards escorted out all the people who were just there for a drink, which were most of the customers on level two. The only women on level one were serving drinks. The started rounding up the children and taking them all into the back room. It wasn’t until the barkeep returned that the guards arrested, shackled or tied the workers and led them in one line out of the second level door. That left the customers who mostly were too drunk to resist but there was one or two angry drunks. A couple of customers were dragged off children in back rooms. 

Aragorn took it all in. He wanted to cut down those that were dragged from back rooms but he did nothing. He watched them and he memorized their faces. When the place was empty he followed them out. “Board it up.”

Outside the door on level two a cart carried the children and women and a couple of men. When it was loaded they took them all to the Halls of Healing where they were all put together in a room that was locked. They had to determine several things before they could be released. 

Faramir took over the whole thing once everyone was out of the tavern, leaving Aragorn and Gimli to ride back with a minimal guard.

“I feel dirty.” Aragorn said. 

“Promise not to tell another dwarf, but I need a bath. Think the pointy eared princeling would join us in the hot spring?”

“We could ask him.” Aragorn spurred his horse onward towards the house. At the house he hopped off and headed to Legolas’ room. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Edstal. “Gimli and I were wondering if Legolas might want a dip in the hot spring with us, could you ask him please.”

“I shall inquire, your majesty. Would you like to wait in the sitting room?” 

“I will wait here. I have no desire to bring the remnants of my night into their room.”

Edstal left the door open because you just didn’t close a door in the face of a king. Legolas came to the door wearing a loose robe and shoes. 

“Gimli and I need to bathe and wonder if you wished to join us. The evening left us feeling less than clean.”

“I have asked Tauriel not to join us. There is no reason to further upset her with details.”

“I have no wish to talk of it. Whether she comes is up to her and you.”

Edstal followed along carrying a towel for Legolas and a torch to light the way. 

Aragorn stopped at his room and grabbed clean clothes. He contemplated having his current ones burned.

They made their way out and over the bridge. Aragorn stripped down and jumped in. Gimli followed, the water splashing up as he jumped in.

Legolas dived in elegantly and smooth, barely rippling the water. 

“Show off,” Gimli commented. 

“He is naturally attuned to the water and let’s face it, elves are far more graceful than anyone else.” Aragorn said as he swam.

“I think we should tell him how it went. And I am particularly proud of the way I got the barkeep to cooperate,” Gimli said. 

Legolas emerged from the water. “So, what brings on this desire to wash away a lifetime of dirt?” he asked Gimli.

Aragorn sighed and nodded to Gimli. “Tell him. I had little to do with it other than to play the stoic king in need of children to warm the beds of his home.” Even saying it now made him want to be sick. 

Legolas swam to shallow water and dived to the bottom bringing back a plant. “Use this,” he told Gimli. 

“For what, Lad?”

“Rub it on your skin to help clean you.” 

Gimli looked skeptically at the plant but did what Legolas told him to do. “We set quite the trap. The barkeep and his men...real scum of the earth. Feel like we really pulled the wool over their eyes though. Thinks the king has a thing for kids and he is getting a promotion for keeping him satisfied.”

“They showed you the children?” Legolas asked. “I hope you didn’t touch any of them. They might be diseased in some way.”

Aragorn glared at Legolas. “I didn’t mean like that. Just in general.”

“I didn’t go near them. It was all for show.”

“So, you pretended to be a customer,” Legolas said. 

“I played the king, inspecting the offerings. Gimli was the advisor, making sure I got what I wanted. No one touched anything except that man who laid his hands on them to lead them in and out..the women, the girls...the children.”

Legolas went to the entrance and climbed out of the water. At first they thought he was leaving but instead he brought back a comb and swam back to the shallow water. “Come here,” he told Aragorn. 

Aragorn looked annoyed after reliving the evening but he moved to the shallow area. “You know I have staff that do this right?”

“And they are doing a good job but this is to help your mood not so much to fix your hair,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn winced a little as the comb went through his hair.

Gimli floated on his back. “I look forward to when he realizes it was a ruse….” He laughed but it was the sort that contained no joy or happiness.

Level two of the city held the cells and as the barkeep was led into his he complained. “How long am I to be held here? The king offered me an office.” 

“This is your office,” the guard told him.

“Wait! What? This isn’t right. I demand to see the dwarf.”

In a perfect imitation of Gimli, the guard said, “Hasn’t anyone told you, laddie? You can’t trust a dwarf.” 

When Legolas was done with his hair, Aragorn pushed off swimming a little. He couldn’t shake the evening. “Those women..the young girls. He said that no one would look for the children.” He looked at Legolas. “How do you ensure no one is taken advantage of in the Greenwood? I know the trade of sex isn’t an issue but slavery…begging, stealing?”

Legolas frowned. “I can’t recall any history of slavery in any elven community. Unless it was hidden. But I don’t think that it is a thing that elves have ever considered. Begging, no. There is no need. Stealing, yes, but not often or widespread. Mostly it is considered to be a sickness to be treated by the healers or that the person had good reason to take something. While we waited in Edoras, I read their laws. Stealing is punished by having their hand cut off. Stealing a horse if not an emergency is punished by death. There is no law against begging. And slavery was forbidden some generations ago as a trade agreement with Lothlorien.” 

Aragorn sighed. “How do I pull this kingdom out of such...disgrace?”

“Slowly with precise laws that take into account the finances of the poor so that they do not turn to illegal things to eat or just to fill their pockets,” Legolas said. “You cannot change thousands of years of disgrace in weeks. But you can make the lives of its people more worth living. The more kindness shown to people the more kind they become. Punishment does not deter people. To stop someone who runs a tavern who sells children, you must consider death to eliminate that person from the populace.” 

Gimli grunted. “Are you staying to help him? He is worried that all this business might send you home.”

“Gimli!” Aragorn chastised as he batted water at the dwarf.

“I will be going home, Gimli. But not for a couple of hundred years.” 

“See I told you. Don’t go splashing water at me.” The dwarf huffed. “You make this place safe and he will stay.”

Aragorn shook his head. “As if it was as easy as that.”

A rumble shook the ground, faint as it reached the hot spring but still noticeable.

“Earthquake?” Legolas asked. “It wasn’t me.” 

Edstal stepped out of the shadows. “New growth on the edge of the plateau. Some rocks have fallen into uninhabited areas. Vines mostly.” He stepped away once more.

“I’ll warn Tauriel to watch how close the new fence is to the edge.” 

Aragorn nodded. “We can’t have an avalanche but I like this idea of a fence. When my children are young I do not want them toddling off.” 

“By the way, how did you solve the problem of the night soil being emptied down the chasm?” Legolas asked. 

“A pile, near the farmer’s fields. Longer trek but it can be mixed with vegetable debris and a plan is being drawn up for a line of...pipe to bring it down to a safe location. For now, more work but far more sanitary.”

“I just hope that the wind doesn’t blow from that direction,” Gimli said. 

“I’ll write to my father and find out how it is handled in the Greenwood,” But I don’t think there is a problem with it there because, well, we live in the middle of a forest. How do dwarves handle it?” 

“We dump it in the bottom of a petered out mine.” 

“So without mines...Legolas get Tauriel to grow me a forest.” Aragorn chuckled. 

“I think it best to mix it with food waste and animal droppings and fertilise the fields. In fact you have just given me a great idea for a race.”

“A race?” Aragorn dunked his head under water and came up, spitting the water out.

“The last of the festival. After the fields have been plowed in the plowing competition, a race to spread the fertiliser.” 

Gimli started laughing, sunk and then began choking. 

Legolas helped lift him to the surface. “I have long wondered if dwarves could swim.”

“I’m fine..I’m fine..” Gimli stated still coughing. “We mostly just float laddie.”

“You’d think being built like a barrel you would stay up like one…” Aragorn laughed.

“It’s all muscle and muscle is heavy,” Gimli defended. 

“Fair enough.” Aragorn was still laughing. “Alright, you both must tell me...am I really starting to look old? Is Arwen going to be shocked and not want to marry an old man?”

“I could ask the cloth dyers for some black dye for your hair,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn groaned. “It isn’t distinguished or anything like that?” He looked disheartened now. “She is going to be disappointed when she sees me.”

“You saw her only a year ago, Aragorn.”

“And a year ago no one told me I looked old. Now, between Thorn and you two..I am convinced my future wife will turn away in disgust. War brings out the grey. I can still spar with the young men.” He sounded like he was trying to defend himself.

“Do you think she loves you for the way you look?” Legolas asked. “If she did there are plenty of elves who are more handsome than you that she could have chosen.” 

Aragorn looked shocked. “Well I hadn’t thought that was the only reason but I would like her to enjoy looking at me. I am no longer attractive at all? Elves...so picky. Get a little grey and suddenly, no longer handsome.”

Legolas laughed. “Oh, you idiot. Do you know nothing about elves? She is bonded to you. If you looked like an orc she would still love you and think you are the most handsome man in Middle Earth.”

“So you only think Tauriel is beautiful because you are bonded to her?”

“Oh laddie...I hope you realize your wife...not just because you are bonded. She is beautiful.” Gimli added.

Aragorn laughed. “Not the point I was making but alright Gimli.”

Legolas dove under the water and reappeared just behind Aragorn. He whispered in his ear. “I think you are the most handsome man in Middle Earth and your touch of grey is distinguished.”

Aragorn shivered a little and turned to look at Legolas. “Thank you. I am glad someone does.” 

“According to Thorn so do most of the ladies of court.”

“And you, and Faramir. I am in good company. It is both flattering and embarrassing. I hope they don’t talk that way with Arwen around.”

Gimli snorted. “They won’t invite her just like they don’t invite Tauriel. It is the way women are.”

Legolas laughed, “Tauriel thinks they are the most boring people in Minas Tirith. She would rather visit with the guards. Arwen and Tauriel are friends and Eowyn with be with them as well, so the three of them will have confidants and then Arwen will bring her ladies in waiting so they will have plenty of company. But I am sure that Arwen knows exactly how to handle the court ladies.” 

Gimli laughed. “You have lofty ideas my friend. Arwen will be a queen. Everyone around her will act different and the other women won’t speak to her. Eowyn still has the ear of a lot of the courtly women. She will be welcome unless she is friends with Arwen then she won’t.” He shrugged. “Women in bed talk, even tavern wenches.”

“My point is that Arwen will still have friends even if none of the humans women invite her.” 

Aragorn frowned a little. “It sounds like Tauriel has no friends and then the only friend Arwen will have is Tauriel. Are we to believe women are so..” He looked at Legolas, unsure of how to describe it.

“Aye. Your wives will be treated well enough but they won’t be friends with the other ladies. Be glad you are both here otherwise theirs would be lonely lives indeed.” Gimli rolled onto his back. He seemed unsteady for a moment, like he might tip over and then settled out. He bobbed a little like a cork.

“Tauriel and Eowyn are friends.”

Aragorn looked at Legolas. “Are they though? Eowyn spends time with the ladies of court. Tauriel is not invited. They spoke over the laws but do they speak otherwise? She said she did not have friends to write to at Lothlorien.”

“We are friends because we became brothers in arms. And even though both Eowyn and Tauriel are warriors, they are still human and elf. Eowyn led the life of the most important woman in Edoras. Tauriel was captain of the guard. There are some barriers that will always remain. I don’t think you realise what Arwen has given up for you. It is not just her immortality. Her father and brothers, their wife and children will all leave Middle Earth but she cannot. She will never see her family again. All her friends in both Imladris and Lothlorien will leave. She will only have you and what children you give her.” 

Aragorn looked incredibly sad and he hauled himself out to sit on the edge. “I never wanted her to be isolated. Alone...I love her. It kills me to think she might be unhappy here.” He looked at Legolas. “How do you handle it? Tauriel has nothing but you. How to you ensure she is happy with the life she has?”

“You have to give her time, your time and let her get involved in things. She is intelligent and well educated and has quite a few years of experience on you. So let her be queen. Ask her advice. Don’t expect her to just sit around and embroider,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn nodded. “I wish her to be queen in all aspects. She will bring a breath of fresh air and change to the kingdom. She will have the freedom to do as she wishes but I will protect her with my life. I refuse to keep her locked away. It was never my intention. I know she is educated and I wish to see her use her brilliant mind. I just don’t want her to be lonely. The tasks of the kingdom keep me busy. I am hoping she will want to be involved.”

“Better than hiding away in a room all day.” Gimli grunted. 

“And she has friends here. Tauriel and I, and I am sure she will be fascinated with Gimli.”

Gimli laughed. “Many are unfortunately...or fortunately in the case of the tavern wenches.”

“And I somehow feel that she is not going to leave the raising of your children to nannies.”

Aragorn looked at the water. “She won’t and I don’t want to either. I want to be engaged. I am worried. I see Tauriel and I worry that Arwen will be unhappy.”

“Our little patch of woods will please her.” 

Aragorn nodded and looked relieved.

“You think Tauriel is unhappy?” Gimli piped up. “You said you see her and worry that Arwen will be unhappy. That implies a lot laddie.” He rolled onto his stomach and doggy paddled to the edge where Aragorn sat. 

“I think Tauriel spends a lot of her time alone but I am grateful for her work on the laws. So many improvements will be made and then fine tuned when Arwen looks them over.” Aragorn didn’t mean it as a slight but Arwen was more the diplomat than Tauriel was and he was waiting on a number of the law changes for women until she was there to look them over.

“It is taking her awhile with the laws because she can’t read the common language. She was never taught.” 

“She is doing fine, better than fine. Arwen will look them over though and will polish it all. Presenting them with her at my side will go further with the nobles.”

“The three of them discussing laws for women and children will form a bond of friendship between them. Eowyn and Tauriel have already formed a bond in practice. Eowyn handles a sword pretty well and she is learning how to hit a target with an arrow. Arwen will need to practice. There are times women do not want men around.” 

“Of course.” Aragorn stood and began to dress. 

Gimli struggled and tried to climb up. He got more and more aggravated as he tried to find purchase on the slippery rock. Eventually, he got a good grip but couldn’t find a way to climb.

“Use the ladder,” Legolas told him. 

“I can’t get my foot up as far as the first rung.” 

A hand suddenly grasped his and Legolas pushed from beneath. He was standing on firm ground before he could protest. 

“Anyone tells that I had my hand on a dwarf’s naked rear and I will deny everything,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn was laughing so hard he had to sit down, his pants half on. 

Gimli looked back at Legolas. He looked indignant at both the comment and the action. “I will deny you ever touched my rear end laddie.” 

Legolas dived under the water and sprung up out of it high enough that he just stepped onto the ledge between Gimli and Aragorn. Taking his hair in one hand he squeezed the excess water out of it and the rest just flowed off his body. He picked up the robe and slipped it on. “When you are ready, gentlemen.”

Edstal handed the towel to Gimli.

The dwarf grumbled. “Neat trick that.” He took the towel and dried off.

Aragorn stood and finished dressing in his clean clothes. He looked at his others. “Can you burn those Edstal? Please.”

“Could they not be washed and given to the poor?” Legolas asked. 

“They could but they feel tainted.” Aragorn frowned. “Alright, let’s have them washed and boiled and then they can be given away. I will not wear them again. I want no reminder of what we saw. It is hard enough to have the memory of it.”

Gimli dressed and rolled his shoulders. “Strange to feel so clean but better. Was dirty work. Give me a battle and orcs to kill any day over that.”

Aragorn grunted in agreement.

“I’d like to do something for the children. I fear that they are still in danger. But I do not know what to do. It did not really work out having them on the plateau,” Legolas said.

Aragorn shrugged. “Things will not get better until the school is built, they are kept clean and fed on a regular basis and I make sure the rest of the kingdom does not see them as easy targets to exploit.”

“But they are,” Legolas said.

“There are hundreds more on the streets, Aragorn. Not all have gone to the orphanage.” 

“Then we change that. They need to be someplace safe.” He sounded exasperated.

“Except the orphanage is already full. Sometimes I curse Tauriel for making me see beyond the palace, to learn the names of my guards and servants, to see what the lives of others are like.” 

“Never curse having compassion.” Aragorn said. 

Gimli grunted. “Just know it comes with a lot of pain and frustration.”

Aragorn started to walk towards the bridge. “So we need another orphanage. Maybe separate them by age. Younger ones are easier to get adopted. Older schooled and trained to be apprentices.”

“It is times like these that I want to retreat and just throw coin at them until the problem goes away. But it doesn’t.”

“Greed guarantees that throwing coin at it only hides the problem for a time.” Gimli said. “Solutions and hard work laddie. That’s all that will help.”

“The stone work is taking too long. Could we not build some wooden houses? Tauriel and I could grow the trees.”

Aragorn frowned. “Maybe. We would have to ensure they are well made. It gets cold. Maybe out off the fields....” 

“Prizes for the contests,” Gimli said. 

“What do you mean prizes?” Aragorn looked confused.

“Honest people don’t like charity. So give the houses to anyone poor who wins a contest in the festival,” Gimli said. “They have a permanent home close enough to the city in case of danger. If they are farmers they can work the plains and since the plains literally belong to you, you can pay them for the food they grow and thus ensure that we have dinner every night.”

Aragorn looked thoughtful. “Can we get enough wood to have houses built by the festival’s start? We already have the builders working on the first level.”

“No but we can have promissory notes and and artwork showing the design,” Legolas said. “Akkash once told me that with 20 guards he could have a house like one Ned’s farm built in a day. I have 20 guards and Akkash and a way to grow the wood.” 

Aragorn smiled. “Then let us add this to the agenda to prepare for the festival. Legolas, you and Tauriel need to work on those trees and the fence...perhaps you need to stay in your rooms for the next few days…” He smirked.

“The pointy eared prince won’t be able to walk at that rate…” Gimli laughed.

“I did promise Tauriel that we would have a week in bed after everything is over, but maybe we need a week in bed before the festival. I will need a couple of large tents.”

“Tents?” Aragorn looked confused. “For Tauriel?”

“It is easier to grow the trees if we are where the trees need to grow. So we will spend a week in a tent.” 

Aragorn looked unsure. “Are you sure it is safe to have her out there, in a tent with men around?” He felt tense about the idea.

“My guard is now here.’

“And we had an army around us last time.” Aragorn shook his head. 

“Of men. My guard are all elves.” 

“Elrond’s army was with us too. I am just worried Legolas. I can’t-” Aragorn inhaled, chest feeling tight. “Promise me you will not leave her alone. I have seen what the people of my kingdom are capable of. I don’t want her to suffer at their hands, not again.”

Gimli shuffled his feet a little. He felt out of place and while he understood the implications he also didn’t think the princess would appreciate him knowing her business.

“I’ll talk to Tauriel and see what the alternates are. Perhaps the houses can wait awhile. The fence first.” 

“They are both needed but do not tax her.” Aragorn shook his head. “I should not be telling you how to treat your wife, I am sorry my friend. I worry...about you, about her and now, after tonight I was reminded too much of the evil that can lay in men’s hearts. It brought back too much.”

“My head hurts from such problems. Let’s to bed and sleep on it. Perhaps we are trying to do too much too quickly.” Legolas followed Aragorn out of the cavern with Edstal carrying the torch to light the way and Gimli following. “Wait until we are across the bridge before you step foot on it, Gimli. We aren’t too sure that it will hold your weight with us already on it,” Legolas teased. 

“Are you implying I am fat? This is all muscle, I would have you note.” 

“Muscle is heavier than fat, so I am told.” 

“Aragorn, it’s not my business but there is something else that you should be considering here, that our rich princeling probably has never considered in his life. You are spending money faster than you are making it and there will always be poor,” Gimli said quietly as they entered the house. 

“I know Gimli. I just need to make the disparity less. Right now the poor are nothing but fodder and cattle for those with any sense of power or money.”

“And you can’t collect taxes from the rich until your coronation,” Gimli said. “Try not to fret. Legolas will see you through.” 

“He is providing a loan and I will pay it back.” Aragorn said, very seriously.

“Aye, but what else has he been doing without telling you? I noticed that the furniture builders have been very busy lately making dozens of child sized beds.” 

Aragorn nodded. “I will check in on it. Thank you Gimli.”

Legolas dropped onto the bed beside Tauriel. “You caused a landslide.”

  
  


“I did not mean to. I was directing it to an area with no homes or people.” She rolled over to curl against him. “How was the hot spring?”

“Rather disturbing actually. I want your advice,” he told her as he dragged his robe off over his head and slipped into bed. 

“Disturbing?” She sat up. “What was wrong?”

“I asked about what happened. I can’t decide if we are doing too much or not enough. There are far more orphans that we thought and people are taking advantage of them. There is so much work to do in such a short time.” 

“What does Aragorn suggest be done? We can’t bring them back to the house. Soon, we will have our son to look after…humans seem inclined to pick on and take advantage of the weak. Children are by definition the weakest.”

“He doesn’t know. I don’t know. Faramir doesn’t know. I think the general attitude in the past was just to leave the children survive however they could.”

“That is horrible. So we have children...too many for the space we have. We need more space then. Perhaps some of the lords could put the older children to work in their homes? Maids and messengers? The younger ones, the infants and toddlers. Perhaps we ensure they are clean and at the festival with so many visiting dignitaries some might be adopted?”

“I want to adopt them.” 

Tauriel stared at him. “We discussed this last night. We will have our son to look after. You have stated you felt we would be too overwhelmed. All of them? What good would that do? Are you planning to send them to the Greenwood? I am a little confused, my love.”

“At the moment I am restricted in what I can do for them. As my children, I can home them feed them clothe them and educate them. I am not restricted by how much Aragorn allows me to spend on them. I can buy homes for them and they do not have to be lumped all together in dormitories, like cattle in a barn.” 

“I am not good with finances but we will be paying out all this money but you have income still coming in from other sources? I ask only because I will not see our children want for anything because we have taken on these human children. They will always need things as children do…”

“My love, Erebor pays me rent. The wine that Aragorn likes so much is from my vineyards. And even if I did not have this, I have enough coin to support all our children for the rest of our lives. Money is not a problem. I was born wealthier that the entire kingdom of Gondor.”

“I just want to make sure. I trust you if you tell me all is well, then all is well.” She frowned. “You really want to go about it in this way? We cannot set up some trust...some organization in your name that would allow you to oversee how they are tended to, without restrictions of the king? I just- I do not want…” She sighed. “I fear growing even a little attached to one of them. They will not be ours and the goal will be to get them homes and education for a better life but I- I favour children...I never thought I would if I am honest. I never thought of myself as a mother. It was that day, when you said I was...that first babe who never knew life. It changed me.”

“Perhaps I am just reacting to the horrors of the human world. They are human after all, and Aragorn is right in feeling that I should not interfere. They are not my responsibility.”

“He said you should not interfere?” She frowned deeper. A hand came to her face. “I cannot keep it straight. Are you helping and advising him or here as a figurehead? Are we to twiddle our thumbs all day and do nothing? I already feel as if I have nothing to do and no one to talk to.” Tauriel fumed. “I think we need to find out what help he expects.’

“He didn’t say that outright but the humans do not like elves interfering in their lives.” 

“I do not care what he likes. Our lives are tied together and will be more so as the years go on.” 

“In the morning. He is tired and I need to stop thinking on this before my brain explodes.” 

“Then come here and help me grow our fence..” Tauriel reached for him. “I will endeavour to turn your mind to softer things…” She pulled his head towards her breasts. 

In the morning vines had started to grow all around the edge of the plateau. They were only small bushes so far but evenly spaced, they would eventually form a thick fence. 

“If we do get a week in bed the fence will be grown and in place long before Aladran arrives. He is much calmer now that I no longer hold any energy in.” Tauriel said as she fiddled with her boot. “After the fence the garden around our home will need to be fixed.”

“Last night you were complaining that you had nothing to do.” He laughed as his dressers brushed his shoulders and smoothed his vest. “I will wear some of my jewelery today.”

“I can only have sex with you so often, you have other work and once my energy is expended I am at a loss.” The foxes were playing chase throughout the room. Tauriel carefully picked her way across the room to him. “What do you plan to wear my love?” She set to work on combing his hair.

“I have gotten out of the habit of wearing any. I think a ring or two and a broach. I have one in mind. It is three leaves. It was given to me by a loved one.” One of the dresser went to fetch the items immediately. 

Tauriel smiled as she worked the comb through his hair, followed by her fingers. She leaned in and kissed the side of his neck, rising up on her toes to reach. “I love you, my prince.”

He bent to return the kiss. “I love you, my princess.” 

“I am still not used to hearing that from your lips...when other say it it feels like a title, my role. You say it and...I am not sure I can explain it…” She laughed. 

“Might I give you a task to do today? You can get help from any of the guards.” 

“Of course, I am as always at your beck and call…” There was a flirty tone to her words.

“Make bows and arrows, child sized.”

“Have we changed our mind and are now forming a children’s army?” Tauriel laughed.

“The orphans have no one to teach them how to shoot. We will have classes for them. Also I particularly want the girls to learn to defend themselves better. They will find themselves in situations that require them to submit or thrash the hell out of a man trying to attack them. I would prefer they do the later.” 

Tauriel smiled. “I will take great pleasure in crafting bows and arrows and beg permission to teach a class to the girls. Shooting, knives...wrestling.”

“I am sure that most of them know where a man is most vulnerable but how to incapacitate one needs greater skill. It is not always possible but still helpful. It also might give you a chance to beat us a few humans,” Legolas teased. “I think Aragorn has a few in cells at the moment who would volunteer to be victims in order to get out of the cells.”

Tauriel actually looked momentarily excited at the idea of beating up one of the men. She composed herself. “I would like to take that on, training them. You will allow it?”

“Of course. We will ask Aragorn about the plan at breakfast.” The dresser put a cloth under the chain on the back of Legolas’ hand and polished it. He then turned to Tauriel. 

“Highness?” 

She held out her hand to him. “No other jewelry for me. I must go and round up supplies for bow and arrow making and the fear of losing anything of value while doing so is quite strong for me.”

“Tonight we sleep in our own home,” Legolas reminded her. “And do give the guards something to do. They get so bored just standing around. You should know that.” 

“I will make them follow me on my adventure today. There are no branches here. I will have to go for a very, very long ride.” 

“The other side of this mountain has trees. But first breakfast. We only have meals today with Aragorn and then we eat in our own home.” Legolas sounded both sad and happy about the prospect. 

Tauriel took his arm. “Remember what I said. I need our friendship with him and with Arwen when she gets here to be strong. We must have many meals with them. We must sit and enjoy wine and conversation in the evenings. We just sit as Arwen and I nurse our children and you and Aragorn smoke…” 

“When have you ever seen me smoke?”

“Perhaps you will take it up with Aragorn. Humans tend to take up the habit as they age.”

“I have no desire to put fire inside me,” Legolas replied. 

Tauriel chuckled. “Then you can sip wine and he can smoke and we will spend time together. Do not be too sad at the prospect of being alone with me…” She teased.

“I like the idea of being alone with you but Thorn and Godet will be there. I miss our private time that we had in Lothlorien.” 

They went down to breakfast and the servants got quickly to work packing everything to move it to their new home. “You look like you have not slept at all, Aragorn,” Legolas told him. “Is your dresser ill or blind?” 

“I was working on the problem with the children and money to pay for it all and then the idea of the new homes…” 

“And have you decided what to do?”

“I don’t know. Are you still willing to grow the trees? That would cut costs of materials. More money will start to come in once the coronation is done and the nobles are taxed. Until then I need to watch the flow.”

“Tauriel and I discussed adopting all the orphans, last night.” 

“Which one?”

“All.”

“Laddie, there are hundreds of the little rascals,” Gimli said. 

“All of them, family?” Thorn asked. 

Aragorn sat back in his chair. “That is a lot and will be very expensive. What if someone else wishes to adopt one of them? What then?”   
  


“That is why I said discussed and not decided,” Legolas said. “But realistically how many orphans get adopted? The rich do not want their line disrupted by an adopted child, and the poor do not have the money to support a extra child. Some of the children in the orphanage do have parents but there are just too many at home to feed.” 

“Some nobles adopt when they cannot have their own but you are right, many will never be adopted. The majority never will.” Aragorn folded his hands in his lap. “What benefit is there to adopting them though? We already provide for them.”

“And yet they are still exploited.” 

“I am trying to fix that. I didn’t realize what was going on. The staff were not vetted, we assumed because they had worked there they were to be trusted.”

“Aragorn, I am not blaming you.”

“I am blaming me. It is my kingdom. The children should never have had to deal with that.” His hands clenched.

“Then will you at least allow Tauriel to teach a class for the girls in the skills of a guard? That might be a start to improve their lives, to give them more security and a little hope? Girls as young as...What is the equivalent of 25?” 

“Five years,” Frigthoren provided. 

“As young as five years can start to learn,” Legolas finished. 

“I was younger than that still but I am not human. I don’t know their level of coordination. I will teach them to shoot, handle knives and wrestle so they can defend themselves.” Tauriel added to reinforce the idea.

Aragorn was quiet, looking lost in thought. “And the supplies...the bows and arrows? Wooden daggers?”

“We will provide everything.” 

“Perhaps the older boys could begin training with the city’s guards?” Faramir suggested. 

Aragorn nodded. “It goes back to the idea of separating them by age. The older ones trained for various jobs...this is workable.”

“That means I can do it?” Tauriel smiled.

Aragorn nodded his head.

“Perhaps even the older girls who are...How is it said in common?”

“Entering womanhood?” Eowyn suggested.

“Yes. Perhaps they could be housed in the servant’s house here for protection and to be trained in household skills?” Legolas said. 

“An excellent idea. Then they will be very highly trained and given good positions in other noble households.”

“Or marry a bit above the squalor of the first level,” Eowyn said. 

“Each of my servants will take on a trainee,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn nodded. “Alright and we will see that any who cannot be trained in your household are trained here. Arwen will be bringing staff as well so they can train them as well. So the elder children will learn household chores. We need to ensure they are all taught to read and write as well.” He frowned a little. “We need a list and we need to prioritize the list. We keep coming up with issues and then we get distracted. If we make a list of what needs to get done and keep the list up to date. Make it by priority, divide the tasks and source supplies, staff...whatever is needed. I feel like we are pulled in too many directions all the time. New things keep coming up and we haven’t truly solved or fixed anything as of yet.”

Faramir laughed. “You have achieved more since the end of the war than my father did in a lifetime. All the gates are repaired. Temporarily, yes, but the new gates have been ordered. Homes have been rebuilt. Roads have been repaired. Gardens are flourishing. The orphans finally are being fed and clothed. Preparations for the festival and coronation are well underway. The Halls of Healing have enough supplies to treat everyone and you have allowed all to be treated free. There is a woman at every pump in the city, washing people's hair and getting rid of lice. The seamstresses have never had so much work and are employing others to help them. Remember that fireboy who was stealing? He now has three other boys working for him. They do the fires and clean the chimneys in several places. His house has been repaired and his grandmother not only has a bed but eats three times a day now. He has enough money to hire a girl to sit with her and they make simple strings of beads which have become quite popular with the women and girls on the first and second level who have never before been able to afford a piece of jewelery.” 

“You see, Aragorn. I told you. Your word is law. You only have to say you want it done and it is done, even when you are unaware of it. You are too accustomed to having to do everything yourself,” Legolas said. “You and Tauriel are alike in that.”

“Once a soldier, always a soldier. I cannot be hands off. It is not who I am.” Aragorn said.

Tauriel nodded. 

“I feel as if everything that gets done shows three...four more issues and that I will forever be playing a game of catch up. I worry that people will suffer more. And I would like it noted that the gardens, fields and any greenery that has done well has nothing to do with me.” Aragorn raised his mug of tea to Legolas and Tauriel. 

Legolas smirked and took Tauriel’s hand. “Perhaps Faramir will spar with you for a display at the festival?” 

“Oh, no! No! My brother was the soldier. I am still recovering from being dragged ten miles by my horse with two arrows sticking out of me. I fear his majesty will put me back in the Halls of Healing with a single blow,” Faramir told them. 

“I would like him all in one piece for our wedding,” Eowyn said. 

“Aragorn, do not under any circumstances accept a challenge by any of the nobles,” Gandalf told him. 

“As much as I would love the sport of it, I will not be engaging in the sparring. I intend to walk around, see the people and watch the games. My task will be to be seen. Unless Tauriel will grace me with an archery challenge, her and I? Like in Imladris? I know you are the superior but think of the fun.” He raised his mug to her.

“With a guard or four,” Faramir said. 

Aragorn looked at Faramir. “Six actually. Already been decided.”

Faramir nodded. “Not all your nobles are happy to have a king.” 

“I am aware.”

“Perhaps you can seek out those who oppose Aragorn, see if they would back you?” Legolas suggested. “Then we will know for sure how far they will go.” 

Aragorn looked at Faramir. “It is an option. It would give us an idea of the climate of the nobles.”

“I’m not sure that I could. Most know that I support you,” Faramir said. 

“Then we stage a disagreement.” Legolas remembered the argument between Tauriel and himself in the Greenwood markets. 

Aragorn shrugged. “It could work, get them to see we aren’t so tied together. Perhaps they open up to you.”

“If you so order it, Sire,” Faramir replied, not happy with the prospect.

“Let’s just put it as one option. There are other ways to learn their minds and opinions.”

Frigthoren came into the room and bowed to Aragorn. “You wished to see me, highness?” He said to Legolas. 

“Yes, Take several guards and accompany the princess into the woods on the other side of the mountain to gather the makings for arrows and bows. Be back before dark and make sure that you take food and water with you. Do not leave the princess’ side, “ Legolas ordered. 

Tauriel turned, kissed Legolas deeply bordering on sensual before breaking it to smile at him. “Thank you, my love...I am looking forward to this.” 

“And if you happen on any orc, let the princess have her fun,” Legolas added to Frigthoren. 

“Be still my heart.” Tauriel whispered.  _ If you keep saying such things we will have to sneak away to the closest closet before I leave... _

Legolas laughed. 

Tauriel stood. “If everyone will excuse me, I must get ready to go and gather supplies for bow and arrow making.” Her cheeks were flushed and she looked as if she could not contain her desire to go.

Aragorn laughed. “Go! Please. Have fun!”

“Where are the hobbits this morning?” 

“Sleeping it off,” Gimli said. “It takes half the night for them to drink one pint and then they have to be carried back here.” 

Tauriel left the room Frigthoren at her back.

Aragorn laughed. “Well they are quite a bit smaller than you Gimli and lack your drinking experience. I am sure they will be up and looking for food in no time.”

“Hmmm...they could smoke anyone under the table though,” Gandalf commented. 

“Even you?” Aragorn looked at the wizard. 

“In quantity, yes. But not in style.” 

“Of course...of course…” Aragorn smiled. “Perhaps I should take up a pipe…” 

“You used to and I have seen you with a pipe or two in Edoras.” 

“But I lost it and I haven’t bothered to pick one up since. It would be nice, for when we are sitting out at night.” A look of sadness suddenly came over his face. Aragorn looked around the table and then his eyes fell on Legolas. “I just realized, you won’t be dining here anymore and we won’t be sitting out together.” He nodded as if trying to pass it off as nothing. 

“You had better invite us at least once a week,” Legolas told him. “And I expect you to be joining us for dinner every night until you marry. Remember that Arwen will be staying with us when she gets here.”

“Will there be more wine from Celduin Banks?” Gandalf asked. 

“Definitely,” Legolas replied. “Though I cannot offer tobacco.” 

Aragorn seemed to perk up. “It isn’t that I do not wish you to have your own household but I have really grown to love our little chats on the veranda. Teasing Gimli...the wine…” Aragorn laughed.

“When Gimli is not dragging the hobbits around to the taverns,” Legolas said. 

“Not every night,” Gimli replied. “I guess I will have to finding accommodations of my own when all dies down and gets back to the boredom of everyday life.”

“I thought you were staying with Legolas. At least until the baby comes.”

“Elf babies do not take long to make an appearance. Then they take too long to grow after that,” Gimli said. 

“Only 100 years,” Legolas commented. 

“I’m sure I will not see another 100,” Gimli said. 

“I’m sure I won’t,” Thorn spoke up for the first time. “By the way, Heidi went to stay with her aunt. She’s a weaver and she hurt her hand. If she doesn’t finish the rug she is making she won’t get paid and lose her reputation. It would be hard for her to get work. You were in the hotspring to I told her it would be alright.”

“Yes, that is fine, Thorn. You did well,” Legolas told him. 

Aragorn frowned. “What do you mean you won’t see another 100?”

“I’m 140, laddie and not in the best of health. Even if I die of old age, I probably won’t reach 240.” 

Aragorn looked as if he had never considered Gimli dying. He looked around the table slowly. “Oh. Yes, I suppose that makes sense.” He forced himself to look at his plate.

“I am not as close to the Dunedain blood as you,” Faramir commented to Aragorn. 

“Of course, I guess I had not thought on mortality in a while. With the war over and Tauriel expecting, wedding upcoming...death hasn’t been at the forefront of my mind.”

“Good,” Gimli said. “And so it should not. You have babies to make and raise. Your thoughts should be full of life.” 

Aragorn lifted his mug. “To life.” The tone had a tinge of sadness to it.

The others toasted. 

As everyone was leaving the table, Acelin approached Legolas. “Highness, I wonder if you have thought more upon releasing Conhall?” 

“Continue to wonder,” Legolas replied and walked away. 

Tauriel changed into her forest clothes. She bound her hair and readied her bow and quiver. Her blade was checked and she chose two of the foxes to come along with her as well as letting Frigthoren bring two with him. “They need to learn to hunt more and run wild. They should be able to choose if they stay. I worry they feel they must.”

“I think that they are happy here, but I am concerned that they will become inbreed,” Frigthoren replied. 

“That too.” Tauriel frowned. “I am a bit worried about today…” 

She headed towards the door, the two foxes on her heels. 

“You are well guarded, highness. I would not allow anything to happen to you.” 

“I am not worried about me. I am worried the forest is going to follow us back.” She looked at Frigthoren. “We will have ensure that every creature does not make its way into our new home. Legolas may be alright with some but Thorn? Godet? Gimli? Could you imagine him waking up with a deer in his room or a wolf pack? This isn’t Lothlorien…”

“I think that if they follow us back many would hesitate at the gates of the city. It is not very inviting to woodland creatures,” Frigthoren told her. 

“But I don’t want them killed so if I do not notice, promise me you will point it out so I can send them away.”

“They would already be wary of people. Much of the hunting for meat for the city is done in those woods.”

“Just promise me, Frigthoren.” Tauriel stated firmly.

“I promise, highness,” Frigthoren said. 

Legolas notices the Misty was lagging behind them as he walked with Aragorn to their office. He turned and picked her up. “What is the matter, Misty? Are the cubs keeping you up at night?”

Aragorn frowned. “You think she will answer you?” He chuckled.

“I think …” Legolas said sadly. “That she will be leaving us soon.” 

“Why do you think that? She isn’t old.”

“She is nearly 14.” 

“Is that old?” Aragorn looked down at Rusky. “How old is he?”

“Foxes in the wild are old at four and rarely live to be five. Rusty is about eight.” 

“So by being here with you and Tauriel they live longer.” He stopped and scratched the fox’s ears. “We will keep you well taken care of.”

“Definitely.” He carried Misty the rest of the way to the office. 

They rode back before the sun was about midway in setting. Frigthoren had been mindful of the time. Tauriel hopped from her horse and started to head inside. “Is Legolas at dinner?” She asked a servant as she headed to her room to change.

“He is out. In the woods.”

“Woods?”

“Yes, near the elven house.” 

Tauriel stopped, turned on her heel and half ran out.  _ Where are you? _

_ Under the old tree.  _ Even his words in his thoughts seemed sad. 

Tauriel ran faster. She hopped and climbed, making her own shortcut to Legolas. “What’s wrong?”

He sat sitting with his back to the tree with Misty in his lap. He was stroking her fur. The sun was setting and a shaft of light was dancing over them as if it didn’t want to leave them. 

Tauriel stopped. She could feel it. Life..fading of life and absence of life. She swallowed. Very slowly she approached him. “I am sorry my love...it is her time..” Her eyes welled with tears. 

Tears streaked his face. 

Tauriel reached over and put her hand on his. She closed her eyes and reached out. She had learned from Dru how to take and give life but she had also figured out how to add warmth to the creatures around her when she felt their pain. She had used it on the foxes over the years, on the boys when there was pain. She pushed it at Legolas now, gently though. He had far more power than she did and she knew not to cause it to react. She held there with him and let him grieve.

His head dropped sideways to rest on hers. “Her life was long and happy. Do you remember the year she stopped having kits and she stole one from one of the other vixens?” 

“Yes...yes I do. She was a natural mother. Her desire to care for new life was all consuming. She and I shared an understanding in that. She was mothering you, you know…She had taken you as her own.” Tauriel’s voice was soft. 

Legolas tried to hold back his tears but couldn’t. “She was a wonderful grandmother, except when she would steal the kits while their mother was out hunting,” he tried to laugh. “I learnt not to interfere when she had an argument with her daughters or their children.” 

“She loved you. You were her favourite and she was very proud of you.” Tauriel bit back her tears. “She told me. She and I...well you know...She was the matriarch of our pack. Wise and caring.”

“By morning there will be a new one. It is the way of the wild. A void must be filled to maintain balance.” 

As if sensing that it was the right time, the foxes gathered around them. “They came out before, to comfort her. I think they are saying goodbye now.” 

Tauriel frowned. “I did not feel it. I don’t know why..”

“She was not sick. She was not in pain. She was just old. They were meant to live and die.” 

“But I feel life. I can give and I can take.” She went very quiet. “They are my pack..I should have known.”

“You weren’t her kit. I was. She said goodbye to me.” Legolas squeezed her hand. “I just didn’t want...I can’t let go of her.” 

Tauriel licked her lips. “Will you..just wait here…” She got up and was gone. She returned a short time later. “It was meant to be a gift when the baby was born. For you, to acknowledge you as the father of our family...our pack but….” She moved and slipped something around his neck. Tauriel put a hand on Misty and then gripped the pendant. She was breathing heavily and then slump back from him. “A last moment of her life. The whisper of it as it prepares to give life to the ground and trees.” She looked up at him. “In there, close to your heart so she can watch over you as your mother, forever.” 

Legolas put his hand on the pendant and closed his eyes. “I can feel it. Just a tiny energy, but like a soul.” 

Tauriel nodded. It had taken a lot out of her to find it, to bring it out but it meant a great deal to her to give that to Legolas. “She is watching over you now. You never have to truly let her go.”

“But if her soul is trapper forever in the pendant…Do foxes have souls?”

“Not her soul. A spark, a bit of life.” Tauriel frowned. “I can’t explain it. I can feel life. And it is not like a soul. I can’t feel that...Life I can feel, I can give and I can take. Her life is ended in this form but not done. She has so much life yet to give. Her body will feed the earth, the plants...those plants will feed the animals and those animals others still. I took...a tiny bit of it to give to you.”

“Like we give energy to the plants and animals. The other foxes have gone. It’s time to choose where she would like to rest. I think she would like the woods. It is too restricting here.”

Tauriel stood and held out her hands to take the fox. 

“We’ll wrap her and put her someplace safe, then in the morning we’ll go for a ride back to where you were today and find a nice place for her. In fact I think it is time to take all the foxes for a run and let them choose if they want to stay with us or live on the mountain,” Legolas said. 

“We took some today. I had the same thought. I also ensured, with Frigthoren’s help, that the forest did not come home with me and did not get close enough to be killed. There was a gorgeous wolf though..” She cradled Misty as they walked back towards the house.

“It’s too dangerous to have a wolf in the city, even up here. It’s instinct to hunt would put the human children in danger. And it would be in constant danger from the humans.” 

“I know. He was just so strong and beautiful and he wanted to be at my side. Reminded me a little of you…” Tauriel smiled. 

“I would have had to fight him for dominance.” 

“Again, I know love...I did not let him come with me for a reason.” 

“You can bring back any animal that does not hunt, but remember that the humans might hunt them.”

“I do not wish to bring the forest here. Humans would not appreciate anything they cannot control or eat.” Tauriel said bitterly. 

“Well, we could do with a few more chickens. The foxes have been eating them.” 

Tauriel laughed. “I will see what I can do. Chickens aren’t exactly wild...pheasant..grouse..that I can help with. Or more eggs. I can help with that.”

“More eggs,” Legolas told her. “Though a chicken can only lay a certain amount of eggs.” 

“I am aware.” Tauriel smiled.

Legolas stopped. “Where are you going?” 

“To our rooms…”

“We live in Elven House now.” Legolas led her in. The change was remarkable. Everything had been unpacked and put in place.

“Oh.” Tauriel looked around. “They have done a very good job.” 

He took Misty from her and looked at the fox with a frown. “She doesn’t feel the same any more. It’s...blank.”

“No, she will not.” 

“Frigthoren, wrap her in something and take her to the cellar. We will take her to be buried in the morning.” 

“Yes, highness. The other foxes are in the adjoining bedroom to yours. A hole was placed in the door into the hall, so that they might come and go as they please. But you can close the adjoining door to keep them out of your bedroom when you please.” 

“We will bathe before dinner,” Legolas told him. 

“I will inform the servants.” 

Tauriel looked around. “It has really come together. It doesn’t feel like home yet but it will.”

Her hand ran along a table top. “It needs more vines.” She laughed lightly.

Legolas reached out and ran his finger along the tip of her ear. “Then tonight we grow vines.” 

Tauriel smiled. Excitement shone in her eyes. “A bath and dinner first…” The tone was almost questioning.

“Yes. We must not miss dinner on our first night in the house.”

She bathed and dressed in a simple green dress. The day had tired her a little but it was the good sort of tired, the kind that came from work and fresh air. She handed Legolas the comb so he could see to her hair. “You smell nice.” 

“It’s a new jasmine and lavender mix. It calms and relaxes me.” he took his time with her hair and only put a simple plait just to keep the hair from falling in her face before handing the comb over to her and turning around. Of course, Legolas’ hair was already perfect and only needed his plaits.

When they were informed that dinner was ready, Frigthoren led them to the family dining room. But the table was set only for two. The drapes were open to a balcony and a fire was set in the huge fireplace. The lanterns that hung from the ceiling were muted and the table was lit by a large candelabra. 

Tauriel looked around, confused. “Where are the others?” Her eyes swept over the table, the fireplace. Thorn and Godet, the others had done such a marvelous job on it. It was warm and welcoming yet in this light, intimate.

Legolas’ hand ran over the tabletop. It was a polished slab of wood still rough around the edges. “This is from home,” he said with a smile. “They are staying with Aragorn until Lord Elrond arrives.”

“So we are alone?” Tauriel breathed out the words and moved closer to him. “A dinner, just the two of us?”

He smiled and reached out to touch her hand. “Just the two of us and a few dozen servants.” 

Food began to be brought out and set on the table. Tauriel moved to take a seat. She was smiling. Her eyes never left Legolas though. “I should tell you about the wolf we saw today. He was large, beautiful pelt. I think you would have appreciated him. He stayed quite nearby while I hunted for branches that were just right. My protector.” She laughed lightly.

“It would not be right to trap him on the plateau. Tempting as it may be.”

“I had no intentions of it. He belongs out there to look after me when I take to the woods.” She smirked a little. “I found a stream...it reminded me of where the boys were born.” 

His finger tips ran over her cheek, gently caressing. “I know, I miss it too.” 

She sighed softly and leaned into his hand. “I know you and you are in that office and with the papers and work all day...at least today I was able to get out for a time. We will grow the gardens, bring some more life here..it will never be the same but it is something.” Tauriel turned her head a little to kiss his palm. “Little touches remind us of home.” Her hand ran along the table. 

A servant began to fill their plates. Tauriel put her hand up a couple of times to signal she did not want quite so much but eventually they were left to eat in peace though the servants were always waiting in case they needed anything.

“We have elven gardeners so grow to your hearts content and they will help to shape it into something natural but not as wild as the woods. We must be careful not to look like we are taking over. And of course we must do something about the gardens around the King’s House. The gardeners have done their best but little grew in the city because of the closeness of Mordor. Most of the rest of our house is still pretty much chaos. I have not even considered going to the servant’s quarters. I am sure the housekeeper there is exhausted.” 

“I will see to the servant’s quarters tomorrow to check in and see if here is anything I can do to help.” She took a few bites. “I wished to speak to you...as I mentioned I found a stream, like the one the boys were born in.” Tauriel looked at him. “I wish Aldaron to be born in water. Our children must always be born in water and in the woods.” She inhaled. “I know it is a lot to ask but a tub of water here is not good enough. I need the woods and you with me for the birth. I need to feel that energy.”

“You are the one doing all the work. I just had the fun,” he laughed. “Anything you wish, my princess.” 

“Truly?” She realized she had been afraid that he would not entertain the idea because it would leave them exposed and in potential danger. Of course they would take guards but she had worried he would be hesitant. “It means the world to me to be allowed to have our child in a way I wish.” Tauriel blinked away tears. 

He wiped them with his finger. “Don’t ever let me get so involved in all of this that I neglect you.”

“I do not feel neglected. I worry you are working too hard and too long. I see the toll it takes on Aragorn and how tired you are. When Arwen comes we must take time for the four of us. To walk, ride...anything that is not work. And you and I, we should start finding moments to sneak away….even if it is a stolen kiss in passing.”

“Make some private areas in the gardens for us. A fireplace to keep us warm and seats. There is enough bare ground around here. I’d like to see it all covered in gardens. And can you grow some flowering vines up the stonework outside. Thorn is right. It really is quite hideous.”

Tauriel laughed. “I can grow whatever you like. I can make trees that twist and bend or shrubs that look like you.”

“No, no shrubs that look like me,” he laughed. “But I have been neglecting you. We have had so little time together except in bed. How are you? In truth. How is our son? Is he giving you hell?”

“He has settled now that I no longer hold any energy in at all. Of course, that leaves me more tired than I would like. He seems to be slowing in his growth to a more expected rate. I speak to him often. You cannot feel it yet but he pushes against me when you are close to be near you. He and his fox will be your shadow.” Tauriel smiled. “My breasts are already filling with milk. I think they know he will be always hungry...he is always hungry.” She laughed.

“What of you, my love?” She reached out for his hand.

“I cannot blame him for always wanting to be at your breast,” he teased. “I am tired and I have more moments of dispair than I used to. It is this place. The city offers me no energy and yet it takes and takes. Have I told you lately that I really do not like humans?”

“I understand. Today, on our ride out I was struck by how...packed they are together. Like bugs clustering together for warmth and ready to eat each other should it become necessary.” Her hand tightened on his. “We will make more time for just us to give you a reprieve from them. You must go to the hot spring more. It gives you more than any other source of water around here. I will not have you left empty by them.”

“The city has see over 100 generations of Men. It is in their blood now and they know no other way of living. And they think this superior to Edoras. Those open plains where you could ride a horse at full speed for miles and miles. That had its own beauty, like the forest. These people would not know how to live in the woods.”

“I wish I could sprout a wood around them and force them to begin again.” Tauriel’s eyes flashed. “It is men like Aragorn and Faramir that give me hope that not all are so terrible.” She took a few more bites of her food. “Do you think they will ever learn to appreciate the crops we will be growing for them? Their land is already more fertile than it was.”

“A few will. But we do not do it for their appreciation. We do it because feeding these people is the right thing to do. I would not see an animal starve. I would like to see the streets with goats and sheep and chickens running wild; to see it a place where birds come to nest. But I would also like to see fewer rats.”

“I did not mean that I needed it, I meant more...the looks. The way they seem uncomfortable around us. Today, I noticed the glances. I thought maybe appreciating the crops and ability to grow food might get us...more understanding.”

“The farmers will think that we are taking their business. Do not expect them to accept us in this city for three or more generations, and some never will. Some think that we believe we are superior to them and they fear that. Of course we are superior but they are never going to accept that.” 

Tauriel looked down. “We all fought together, why can that not be enough?”

“It is nature. The inferior will always look for ways to eliminate the superior.” 

“What about just acceptance? Cooperation? Why must one be superior?” She put her utensil down to lift her glass and take a drink. “I fear that without the threat of a common enemy this will get worse.”

“Because they are mortal. They look to the Alpha of the pack and we do not fit in their hierarchy.” 

“I could teach them a thing or two on how a pack truly works.” Tauriel snipped.

“You could, but they will turn rogue on you and kick you out of the pack,” Legolas laughed. 

“It would not be so easy to kick me out.” Tauriel growled softly. “They do not know how a pack really functions, they play pretend and think they are all the alphas.”

“They have superior numbers.” 

“Not with the forest behind me they don’t.” Tauriel smiled. “They would be overwhelmed by the birds alone.”

“Are you trying to start a war?”

“No, just annoyed at them. War is not a goal I strive for, ever.”

He took her hand. “My love, think of them as just another type of animal. This is this pack’s home and they will defend it from intruders, that’s us,” Legolas told her. 

“Intruder…” She frowned. “If Aragorn had not asked us to stay we would not be here. We are only here because of him.”

“He is the Alpha here now. But not all omegas are going to like his decisions. Do not fight the current. Think of this as a temporary home for us. It’s a den to raise our children before we rejoin our pack in the Greenwood.” 

“I love when you talk of packs.” She smiled, eyes focusing on his. “It makes me think of other things best done in the privacy of our room…” She inhaled slowly. “He is the alpha and he is doing the best he can.”

“We are growing our own pack. But what if Aldaron does not choose a fox as he totem?”

“The fox has already chosen him and he it. There is no concern with that. It may not be true for all our children though. We will have a menagerie.”

“He will be a leader. He might choose another totem. I have had fox companions but my totem is the leaf.” 

“It will be up to him then.” Tauriel pushed her plate away. A servant appeared to remove it from the table. She took a sip of her wine. “Our children will all be free to be who they are in every way. Many will leave us….there will be many, Legolas…”

“Are you eating enough?” Legolas asked trying not to think of their children leaving or when they will leave here and leave behind at least two of their children. 

A sigh left her lips. “I ate four times on just the ride back from the woods. I eat often and small meals now…”

He smiled and touched the fox head pendant. “And where is your fox tonight? Exhausted from the trip?”

“As you said, they are all mine. None from this pack has taken me. I think it is because we were away from them. Maybe in the next litter.” She looked a little sad. “They all follow me, I am not alone.”

“Did any stay stay in the woods?”

“Yes, two. Frigthoren pointed out and he is correct, if we are not careful they will become inbred. Perhaps new kits will find their way to us. I will take others out with us tomorrow and let them remain if they wish.”

“Two males, I would guess. Out to find their own mates and start mew packs,” Legolas said. 

“One male and one female actually. I think that out of the other two we took, another wished to stay but hesitated. I will take him with us tomorrow, soothe him so he knows he can. Perhaps they will all leave me…” Tauriel frowned. “I had not considered it but they might.”

“Not all,” he replied. “You had not noticed with so many in the pack now, but two have already taken up residence in the growing woods here. They only come back to steal food because we have not yet stocked the gardens with animals.” 

“I had not noticed. Though being there is not the same as being with me.” She smiled. “As long as they are around, I am happy. We will have to work on stocking it for them. Along with the fence and the trees Aragorn wants for building. We need that week in bed, my love…” 

“As soon as our diplomatic duties are seen to,” Legolas told her. 

“I was teasing. I did not think you could be spared for a week. I am trying to build what I can as we go. The trees are the hardest. It is more energy for trees and would be easier if we were close to that land.”

“Concentrate on the trees on the plateau and the fence for now. Don’t grow any trees too close to the edge. Children with climb out on the branches and could fall off the edge of the plateau, but a tree or two near the house for them climb in and out of the house might be nice for them.”

“Now you are thinking about the things you would have liked as a child, sneaking out of your home and running amok.” Tauriel laughed.

“Human children are clumsy. It wasn’t just Galadion.” 

Tauriel’s laughter died. “I will do as you asked. I wish the children to know the woods but to be safe as well.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. Think of all the happy times we had with the boys. They had wonderful lives.” 

“I do. I just...he had a good life with us in Lothlorien. Will our children here be happy? Will Aragorn’s and Arwen’s learn to love the woods and wildlife like they should? I think of elves...no danger in climbing trees but humans...it is different.”

“It will be our duty as aunt and uncle to make sure that they are happy and do all the things that their parents don’t let them do,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel perked up. “Do you think they will...will be welcomed like family? Will they embrace our children as family?” She looked excited at the prospect.

“I don’t see why not. Arwen is half elf and Aragorn has elf blood.”

“I would love that. I truly would. I didn’t have my parents for most of my life but the other orphans were like distant cousins in a sense. I want our children to have what the boys had, that sibling closeness.”

“Did you know that Arwen and Aragorn are cousins?”

“Yes, I had heard the story of their ancestry but I never quite pieced it together like that. I knew but did not...know.” She frowned. “If that makes sense.”

“It does.” Legolas stood and took his wine glass. “Shall we leave the servants to clear the table and explore what has been done with the rest of the house?”

“Yes.” Tauriel stood. “I am keen to see all the other things that were done. You did not have that mural painted did you? The one of me?”

“No, we decided that we want you to grow a jasmine up that wall. But when we are not so busy, we have to pose for portraits.” 

“Portraits. I would like a small one of you that I can keep with me always.”

“In truth, there was an accident with the plaster, so we want to hide the wall,” Legolas laughed. “Don’t let Thorn do any plaster work.” 

Tauriel laughed. “Fair. She is good at many things but plaster, not one of them.” She linked her arm into his and moved close to his side.

“Did you see the bodice on the dress she was wearing last night? She has only just learnt to embroider, the noble ladies insisted she learn. She did that all herself.” 

“I did but did not wish to draw attention to it. I feared it would be suggested that I learn…” Tauriel looked at him sideways. “I do not have the patience for that. I prefer to make bows. I will leave it to Thorn to represent me in the ladies’ embroidery circle.”

“You have the patience to wait for hours for the right shot to bring down a rogue deer but not for needlework?” Legolas laughed. 

“Yes! The finicky thread...the knots…” She groaned. “I will wait hours for a deer. I do not wish to spend five minutes with a hoop and thread. My fingers will be bloody messes and it will make me unable to shoot my bow.”

“I have seen bloody fingers from those learning to use a bow. The string can be quite viscous on unwary fingers,” he told her. 

“Not mine. I took to it easily and it is not the same as being stabbed with a needle.”

“The death of a thousand cuts, as an easterner once told me. Of course he was referring to what awaited him if he went home without fulfilling his mission, but it seems to apply. Father gave him just one cut, his head.” 

Tauriel froze. “An easterner? His head...this must have been before I was a guard.”

“Before you were born.” 

“What did he mean by death by a thousand cuts? I know nothing about the east.”

“I don’t know but I think he prefered to have his head removed. So it must be something horrific.” 

They entered the main dining room. It was enormous. It sat just over 120 on long banquet tables. It was decorated in muted reds. Literally hundreds of lanterns hung above the tables. There was a main fireplace at the head of the hall where a smaller table sat crossways from the rest of the tables, which were all polished wood. Down the sides of the room there were more smaller fire places and between them were tables set against the walls that were only wide enough for a serving dish. The lanterns that their guards carried made it look magical. The only thing missing were chairs. 

Tauriel gasped. “I had no idea we would have a hall so big…” She turned slowly, looking around and taking it all in.

“The kitchens are beneath us. The same chimney from the spit serves that main fireplace.” He led her out and across the entrance to the other side of the first floor. The guards opened the door onto an equally large sitting room, where Thorn’s disastrous plastering was evident. 

Tauriel’s eyes moved over the room, focusing on the plaster. “I see why you need the vines..” She stepped in. The floors were polished. A huge chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Big windows let in the evening light. Tauriel stepped in and took every detail in. The chandelier had curves and points. It reminded her of the lights in Imladris. The drapes were a colour of green that reminded her of Lothlorien. It was mostly empty but the far end boasted a small, plush sitting area. Every piece of furniture was made to look like trees or branches, twisted and woven together. Carved into the wood were the details of leaves. 

“I feel like dancing.” Tauriel laughed.

Legolas stepped up to her and bowed. “My lady.” One of the guards rushed to a harp in the corner of the room and began playing. They put the now empty glasses down. 

“Oh!” Tauriel suddenly looked shy. She let him take her hand and pull her into position. “Why Prince Legolas..I do believe I am in danger of being swept off my feet by you.”

So Legolas did. He lifted her in his arms and swung her around before setting her on her feet and bowing. They danced for a while before sitting and enjoying the music. Servants who seemed to appear from nowhere presented them with fresh glasses of wine and a plate of cut fruit and cheese. Someone had joined the harpist with a flute and they played very elvish music. 

“Human music is so loud and angry,” Legolas commented. “I miss the softness of our music and the gentle conversation. 

“We will have to have Aragorn and Arwen...Faramir and Eowyn here for some dancing and conversation. I agree, I do not think I am fond of human music. I did see a fun dance that they do though, around a fire. It was fast and there was much laughter.”

“Music should be a sweet seduction. Humans treat it like a battle.” 

“Just as dancing should be a courtship and seduction. Something you excel at, I must say.” 

“I used to hate dancing. I really annoyed my dance teacher. What was his name again...oh, yes, Thranduil.” 

“Your father taught you to dance?” Tauriel looked surprised.

“To hunt and fish. To appreciate animals and plants. We would take long walks in the woods and he would show me all the different animals and plants. He always said that experience was a better teacher than books. He taught me to play the harp and so many things.”

“You and I will do the same with our children. Just as we did with the boys.” She took his hand. “The harp? I did not know either of you played.”

“Whenever I was unsure with the boys, I just thought 'what would my father? do. He might have seemed stern but he was always gentle and cheerful with me as a child. Rather than punish me, he would explain things to me.”

“You are a wonderful father. You are gentle and caring.” She smiled as her other hand rested on her abdomen. “Play for me. Play the harp for me, please?”

"Oh, you will regret this.” He waved at the harpist to bring the harp over to them. It took two men to carry it but the put it a few feet from Tauriel and Legolas played. Everyone in the room cringed in horror as he produced the worst sound that had ever come out of at harp. Legolas laughed. “I said he taught me to play, I didn’t say that I played well.” 

Tauriel winced. She tried not to look too horrified and resisted the urge to cover her ears. When he stopped she looked relieved. “No secrets. That was like listening to cats trying to mate….”

“Mating foxes are worse,” Legolas replied. “I taught him to hold his breath under water. One day he got so frustrated with me for not coming out of the water that he jumped in and sat on the bottom with me. It became a habit and he learnt to hold his breath longer and longer each time. It took him a long time to realise that he couldn’t beat me because I didn’t need to breathe under water.” 

Tauriel started laughing. “You must have been delighted at how long it took him to clue in.”

“The healers still don’t know why, but there is a lot that they don’t know. Shall we continue?”

In contrast to the huge rooms downstairs, the next floor had much smaller rooms though each room seemed to be as big as one of the houses on the first level of the city. Not many were finished. Most had just been cleaned and the furniture either cleaned or some of the furniture brought from the Greenwood had been moved in. The guard opened one door and they found the chairs for the dining room. Apparently all the actual seats were away being reupholstered. 

“I wondered where the chairs were.” Tauriel laughed. 

Legolas laughed. “That is a lot of legs and backs. I hope there will be something for the coronation guests to put their behinds.”

“We can make bushes for them to sit on.” Tauriel laughed. 

“Well, I hope we have something for them to sit on,” Legolas laughed. “Besides the floor.” 

“I am sure they will have it all taken care of. Let’s keep looking around. I am loving the house the more we see.” 

“The only other room that is finished is your sitting room,” the guard told them. It was one of the young ones that had scared them when they first arrived. 

“But the nursery?” Tauriel looked a little sad. “The door has been locked and I had hoped it meant it would be done…” She sighed. “Alright, let’s go see the sitting room.”

“Lord Godet ordered it to remain locked because the paint is still drying.”

“You must remember when there are guests that you must not speak unless spoken to,” Legolas reminded the guard. “We are not so formal, but there will be many guests here for the Coronation.” 

The guard nodded but his eyes were wide. He bowed. “Sorry, your highness.”

“It is fine when we are alone. We appreciate your information,” Legolas told him. 

The guard nodded again.

“There is another room that is almost finished,” the second guard and lamp holder spoke up. 

“Show us,” Legolas said. 

“It is certainly unique,” Legolas commented. “Thorn and Godet are...innovative.” Legolas stood in shock at the door. 

“I like it.” Tauriel said. “For a child. It is like a secret space. Warm and cozy. Perfect for a child.”

“Then When Dru and her husbands arrive this can be the room for their children. I am so looking forward to meeting them and seeing the twins again. I have not had a letter from them for over a year.” 

“I haven’t heard from Dru since we left Imladris...she understood me, taught me…” Tauriel looked away. “I will be happy to see them all.”

“Why didn’t you ever write to her?” Legolas asked. “You know, I have never actually seen you write anything.”

Tauriel glanced at the guards and then to Legolas. “I did. It was returned. Dru does not read. I- I do not have anyone to write to.”

Legolas knew that there was more to this. He had written to Dru and the twins read the letter to her. But it was not the time to discuss it. She obviously didn’t want to talk in front of the guards. 

“Let’s see our sitting room,” Legolas suggested.

Tauriel went in. “I think this is my favourite room.” She looked around. “I love it...it is perfect.”

“I can’t believe that they moved all these books from the Greenwood,” Legolas commented. 

“If I may, highness?”

“What is it?” 

“This is the Little Library. The Big Library is not yet completed,” the guard told them. 

Tauriel nodded. “I didn’t realize we would have both…” She smiled. “Guards..can you step out please.” She began gesturing them to the door. 

They obediently left them alone. 

Tauriel closed the door behind them. She spied a lock and turned it. She faced Legolas. “Come.” She pulled him to the couch and made him sit.

“How are they going to bring us tea if you lock the door?”

“Tea later…” She climbed into his lap. “I prefer this room more than others. Not our bed but this room…” She inhaled and kissed him, hard and deep. 

“I can have our bed moved in here if you prefer, but that would mean that we won’t be near the foxes or our son.”

“Stop talking, my love…” She lifted her dress. “I wish to feel you, here…”

“In the library?” Legolas actually blushed. 

“No inside of me but yes, here in the library...something about this room….” Tauriel pressed against him. “I wish to cover the windows in vines…”

Legolas hurriedly undid his trousers. “Then we would not have light to read by.”

“There are lanterns…” She kissed him and adjusted her hips to allow him to move easier.

“Sunlight is better to read by,” he told her.

“I don’t care….I want you my love...do you not want me?” Tauriel pulled back.

He took her hand and placed it on his manhood. “What do you think?” His hand slipped between her legs and teased her. 

Tauriel let out a soft cry as her body tensed. “Oh..by Vala...love…” 

The young guard glanced at the older one as they stood on either side of the door. “What are they doing?” he asked in a whisper. 

“Enjoying their privacy.” The second guard said.

“I don’t understand.” the young one replied.

Legolas slipped into her when she relaxed enough. He moaned with the pleasure of the feel of her. “I will never grow tired of this.” 

Tauriel moaned. “Please do not...I want you..you leave me aroused all the time…” She moved against him. “Oh my love...I-”

“No you don’t and I don’t but we aren’t bonded to anyone but they are and they are being intimate.” The guard said.

“I hope I satisfy you sometimes,” Legolas said and he held her close and thrust up into her. 

“Everytime.” Tauriel tensed and moaned. “Your touch just arouses me so much…”

Legolas brushed the hair back from her ear and licked the tip. 

Tauriel came again as his tongue moved on her ear. Her hands dug into his shoulders. “Legolas...Legolas...you are….”

He laughed softly in her ear. “That is my name,” he whispered, and sucked the tip into his mouth. 

A string of elven expletives left her mouth as Tauriel came again. Vines covered the windows growing fast and thick. The ground burst forth with thick green grass.

“My princess,” he told her. 

Panting, Tauriel kept moving against him. “My prince, my love...my heart….my everything..”

Legolas climaxed with a shout. 

The guards looked at each other alarmed. “Should we?”

The older one tried the door. “It’s locked. He didn’t shout for guards. We wait.” 

Tauriel kissed his neck as they sat there, basking in the warmth of their passion. 

“I do not think that we will get to do that in our bed tonight,” he whispered. “I am quite exhausted.” 

“I do not need it in our bed.” Tauriel said, kissing his neck.

“Tomorrow...I will have…” His head rested on her shoulder and he sighed. “I think finally you have managed to exhaust me. I wonder if this is what it feels like to be old?” He took a deep breath. “Tomorrow I will have them place a couple of huge plant pots on either side of our bed with dirt and a few jasmine seeds, so you don’t have to grow the vines all the way from the ground.” He kissed her lightly. 

“You give me enough pleasure to allow it to grow from the ground…” Tauriel closed her eyes and nuzzled his cheek. 

“And punch holes in our walls and floor and ceiling,” he laughed.

“I will direct it other places.” She kissed his neck again. “I cannot walk. You have made my knees weak. Tonight has been like centuries of courtship and flirtation in one...this was...amazing.”

“You are amazing.” Legolas lifted her off his lap onto the couch and then stood. He did up his trousers and made sure that they were both decent looking before he went to the door and unlocked it. He poked his head out. “Run to the kitchen and get us some tea.” 

Tauriel was weak in her afterglow. 

One of the guards ran off to get the tea.

Legolas flopped down beside her. “I just remembered that Dru’s children are 70. They will not want a child’s bedroom.” 

“I have forgotten that…” She curled up against his side. He put his arm around her. 

“It’s gotten dark in here.” He lent his head back against a cushion and dosed off. 

The tea was brought but the guards did not wake them. It grew cold as they slept. 

_ The ground was green, thick under her feet. She reached for his hand. They walked until they came to the tree.  _

_ “This is her...twisted, dark and dead…” Tears fell. “I will never know her and I fear this fate…” _

_ “You are elf as much as nymph. You are a forest nymph not a tree nymph. You are not bound to a single tree. For as long as there is a tree or bush or flowers or grass you will live. For as long as there is a animal living you will live,” he told her, lifting her hand to his lips.  _

_ “My father died because of her loss...didn’t he? He was kin to your father...you knew him.” She looked from the rotting tree to him. The smell was growing. She turned pale but wanted answers so her eyes stayed on him. _

_ “I only met him once.”  _

_She nodded._ The smell overwhelmed her even in her dreams. For a moment, Tauriel stopped breathing.

Legolas shook her gently. “Tauriel, love. Wake up.” 

Only he could draw her from that. She woke with a start, reaching for him, her fingers clutching his shirt.

“It was just a dream,” he told her. “We are safe. We are home.” 

She curled closer and buried herself against his chest. “I dislike how real they feel. I felt your hand, your lips...the smell.”

“It is just your mind letting you know that you have a fear that must be settled. I know how you feel about your mother. I never knew mine. But at least I had my father. Don’t dwell on it.”

“I do not want to end up a dead, twisted tree. I do not want to leave you or our children.”

“But you won’t, ever. Not while I can give you energy. Not while the plants and animals live in Middle Earth. Sauron is dead. There is nothing strong enough now to destroy everything.” 

Tauriel moved to kiss him. It was as if she needed to be reminded he was real, here and with her. She sighed as she broke the kiss. “I did not think I was dwelling or even considered. I guess it remains.”

“We are both just tired. Let’s go to bed and rest. Aragorn will just have to do without me in the morning. We will sleep in.” 

“You will stay with me?” Tauriel started to uncurl from his side. 

“Yes,” he smiled. “I’ll send a message to Aragorn in the morning to tell him that you need me.” 

But Legolas didn’t get to sleep in. He was woken at dawn by a messenger from Aragorn. “You are needed in the stables, highness. The King requests your presence immediately.” 

Legolas kissed Tauriel and dressed as quickly as he could. A horse was waiting for him but it was not his horse. He frowned but guessed that they had just sent any horse for him. He rode down to level one where the stables were. It was a quick ride since few were about at that time of the morning. In the stables a boy took him to one of the stalls where Aragorn was waiting. He could already see the blood that had seeped out of the hay. He gasped and ran to his horse as soon as he saw it but it was already too late. He dropped to his knees beside it unable to hold in his tears. There were several stab wounds.

He looked to Aragorn. “What happened? Why? Who did this?”

Aragorn shook his head. “We don’t know yet. I am so sorry...I know there were some in and about the stables. It is all we have gotten so far.”

“Are any others dead or injured?” Legolas asked, as he noticed that the stalls had signs naming the owners.

“No.” Aragorn said. “Well, yes but…” He looked to where Tauriel’s horse was. “It is the same owner since we still do not recognize women.”

Legolas went to the stall which housed Tauriel’s horse. On the wall of the stall in the horse’s blood was written ‘NO ELF’. 

Aragorn pulled him away. “I did not want you to see that. We are looking into it.”

“Such cruelty. We raised those horses from birth in Lothlorien.” He touched the fox pendant as if it comforted him. He did not realise that there was blood on his hand. He looked at Aragorn, with a stunned expression. 

Aragorn held him close and turned him away from. “I wanted you to know but you should go, go home and rest. I will look into it. I will personally investigate. It might be best to keep this from Tauriel.”

“No. I keep nothing from Tauriel. We are as one, Aragorn. No secrets. You realise that nearly a hundred elves will be attending your coronation.”

“I know.” Aragorn’s tone was hard. “I am seeing to it. Keep it from her, please. She has known enough hate and fear at our hands.”

“I cannot. She will find out and then be more upset that I did not tell her.” 

“I would offer extra guard but I do not think human guard will give you comfort.” 

“I have never hidden my dislike of humans, but I have never done anything to hurt one deliberately. I do not hate them, Aragorn. This was cruel. This was meant to hurt our hearts, possibly to drive us away. These horses deserved better treatment.” 

Aragorn hung his head. 

Legolas rode more slowly back to the house and ordered a bath prepared. He went to his dressing room and washed his hands and face and the blood from the pendant, before returning to Tauriel. 

She was sitting up in the bed, looking concerned. “I woke after you left. What’s wrong?” Her tone was similar to the one she had taken as captain. She wanted to know everything.

“We cannot take the foxes out today.”

“Why?” Tauriel stiffened. 

“Arroch and Lobor are both dead,” he said, hesitantly. 

Tauriel cocked her head. “No, I rode yesterday. That isn’t possible.” 

“Some killed thim.” He pulled off his boots and slid into bed beside her. He drew her into his arms. “I should not have had them brought from Lothlorien. They could be running free in the forest.” 

“What do you mean killed them? An illness? From the feed...it had to be the feed here.” She huffed and then looked away. “I asked to change it.” Her chin trembled but she tried to fight her tears. 

“No, love. They were stabbed. They were gutted,” he cried. 

Tauriel turned and immediately held him to her. The very pull of his sadness causing her to almost violently hold him to her body. Her face pressed into his hair. “What do you mean? Why would someone do that?”

“To drive us away.” 

“They hate us that much? But the trees..the crops….your money…” Tauriel refused to cry. She held him tighter. “Just ours, not the others that came with the guards or the transport? Is it us then?” 

“I don’t know. Aragorn is investigating. Leave it to him. I mean it, Tauriel. Leave him investigate. From now on we look after ourselves and the other elves here.”

“But- what about the woods he wants? The crops after the festivals? I would like to investigate. I have done so as a guard. I could do so now.” She was flustered.

“No. Stay away from any human that isn’t on the plateau. They can find their own wood. I will build them no more houses. We will do only as we promised. We will help the crops on the plain only. Up here we will grow fruit trees and vegetables. We will hunt for our own meat in the forest on the other side of the mountain.”

Tauriel stiffened. “And make ourselves more apart, more superior than they are? Will that not just add to this hatred?”

“They have added to mine. I did not hate them before. Arroch...was magnificent, a noble steed. He was beautiful and strong. We played together like we were friends. He was my friend. This place is full of hate. It is dirty and stinks and there is no kindness here.” 

Tauriel lifted his face to look at her. “There are some. There is me. There is Gimli. There is Aragorn. The hobbits.” She stared into his eyes. “There will be our son.”

“You and our son come before all others.” 

“Your love and duty to Aragorn is up there as well. Before your son as he is yet to be born.” 

“No, not before Aldaron, even now. We must ensure that everything is ready for him.” 

Tauriel shook her head. “I fear making the hatred worse but I would have you here, with me before all others. And now, I am afraid of them once again.”

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to make you afraid, but I am afraid for you and our son.” 

“I should be afraid. Clearly our presence is not welcome.” She hugged him tightly.

“We are here for Aragorn and here we will stay until he says otherwise.” 

She sighed. “The fence will not just be to keep the children in, it will be to keep them out.” Leaning down she pressed her forehead to his. “Promise me that you will always be careful as you work with Aragorn. I do not fear you with him but on other things, with other nobles…”

“I will keep two guards with me at all times. There are two guards on the front door and you must keep two guards with you.” 

“Frigthoren or Edstal or Acelin must always be one of your guards.” Her tone was serious. “Some of the others are too young, not trained enough for my liking.”

“I keep Acelin near because I still do not completely trust yet. There is just something that I cannot...something is wrong, but I do not know yet what it is. He pushes me to release Conhall.”

“It is why he does not guard me.” She looked in his eyes. 

Legolas nodded. “I told Frigthoren that he must never let him be your guard.” 

“Frigthoren only leaves me if you or Edstal are near. He is most worthy of his title.” 

Legolas took a bath and seemed slightly better for it though he was sullen over breakfast and quickly left claiming he had things to do. 

Tauriel bathed and dressed. She put on her pants and a loose tunic. She decided it best to keep her mind off the horses, the tension that seemed to be growing with the humans. She went to the servants house and gave them a hand with the animals and plants that were still taking over parts of the building. She then went to sit outside of their house, on the bare ground and began making bows and arrows. 

It was midday when Aragorn went to his office. Faramir was already there. “He did what?!” Faramir’s voice carried into the outer office but the reply was quickly silenced when Faramir saw Aragorn entering. He waved his secretary out of the room and went to stand before Aragorn. He bowed formally. “Your Majesty, is there something about Prince Legolas that I should know, because I have just received information that you might not be aware of.” 

Aragorn just looked at him, waiting.

“Prince Legolas has dismissed all humans working for him. He has dismissed all human house staff, sent away all human guards. He has even dismissed the builders working on his house. He has reopened the secondary stables earlier than we agreed and moved the horses of all the elves there with elves tending to them and elven guards,” Faramir told him. 

“All of them?” Aragorn sighed. ‘Yes...well, their horses, his and the princess’s were slaughtered last night or early this morning. The words No Elf were written with the animals blood on the stable wall. I think he is fearing for their lives and I do not blame him. Let me go and talk to him.”

Aragorn went to their home and found Tauriel outside. “Is he here?”

“No, he is seeing to business.” She looked up. “This isn’t good Aragorn. He is angry and afraid. He gives and gives and they only take more and hate him for it. He fears for us.”

Aragorn sat with her. “I will find them, I will cut the hatred out.”

Her face was soft. “You cannot promise such things. I threatened the same..” She smiled a little. “Generations of hatred bred cannot simply be cut out. You know better than any that he has suffered at the hands of humans and now this? If he did not love you so much, if his soul was not linked with yours we would have left.”

Aragorn took her hand. “I hate that this is happening. I don’t understand it but I don’t stand for it. You know this of me, I won’t let this go. I will protect him.”

Tauriel sighed softly. “Yes and for you, for those here on the plateau he will do what he can. Our son..our children will be born here but Aragorn, he will not help those below any longer. I am forbidden to use my power to grow anything for them. I will not go against his wishes and honestly, they do not deserve it. I saw the looks yesterday. It is a deep hate and distrust.” 

Aragorn hung his head and tears fell. Tauriel reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. “We must love and protect him. Whatever it takes. Promise me that no matter what your lords and nobles say that you will side with him. This will not be Fornost and the army all over again.”

He looked up at her. “I promise. I promise Tauriel. I will not choose my court, the nobles over him.”

“Arwen and your children are the only things you may love and protect before him.”

Aragorn nodded. “My kingdom…”

“Your kingdom is your duty, not your emotions, not your heart. You wound him when you put it first. He gives you everything. He risks everything for you.”

Aragorn nodded, looking very solemn. “Do you know where he went?”

_ Aragorn seeks you Legloas. He is here with me at our home. Where are you? _

“If I may,” Frigthoren asked as he stepped forward. “His highness was at the servants house earlier. He dismissed all the human servants and went to the treasury with Akkash and two guards to see that the servants were all paid their due. The servants were not happy. Many were violent.” 

_ I am in the Halls of Healing. Ask him to come here. Do not leave the plateau. _

They both stood. 

Together, they hurried to the halls of healing. Tauriel pushed past Aragorn, her eyes looking for Legolas.

Aragorn looked around. “Someone explain what is going on, now.” It was clear by his tone he was angry.

One of the healers led them to a separate room where Legolas and two guards were lying on cots. 

Tauriel rushed to Legolas. She immediately began checking him over. “What happened?”

Aragorn was fuming. “Who did this?”

“It was the servants who followed us to the treasury to be paid. One threw a large stone which hit the back of his highness’ head,” Edstal told him. “We were overwhelmed in the narrow entrance.” 

Tauriel stood. “The servants should be punished.” She started to walk away and to the door. “I want them brought before me.” Anger flashed in her eyes.

Aragorn grabbed her arm. “Tauriel, wait. You stay here with Legolas.” His nostrils flared. “I will deal with this.”

“They kept calling him Prince Legless and calling use pointy eared orcs,” Edstal added. He cringed in pain as he moved to sit up. 

Tauriel began to struggle in Aragorn’s grip. “How dare they!” 

“Edstal! Stay put.” Aragorn looked around. “Where is Acelin? Frigthoren, I want their home locked down. No human servants near it at all. Get me Faramir!” He grabbed Tauriel and held her to his chest. “You are not to go anywhere without me.”

The boy who seemed to follow Aragorn everywhere ran to fetch Faramir.

“There is already guards at the door, your majesty.” Frigthoren told him. “Also he set two guards on the plateau side of the bridge from the city.” 

Aragorn nodded. “I want them rotated and kept fresh and rested. No human except myself or Faramir is allowed near them or their family. Do I make myself clear?” He was livid and it was showing. He held Tauriel tightly to him.

“Eowyn,” Legolas said in a whisper. 

“Yes and Eowyn- You are awake.” Aragorn relaxed, just a fraction. He still didn’t let Tauriel go despite her struggles. He suddenly froze. His arms released her. Tauriel stepped away, sheathing her knife. She gave him a pointed look and went to Legolas. 

_ Did I not tell you to stay on the plateau?”  _

She kissed him.  _ And not be at your side when you are hurt? I would have been very angry to learn about it afterwards. I was with Aragorn. There was no danger. _

“The healer said he must not move,” Edstal said. He looked over at the other guard. “The young one is badly hurt. We thought they were going to kill us but Ashta had the good sense to yell that if they killed us they would never get paid. They dispersed after that.” 

“I will see that he stays in bed and does not move.” Tauriel’s fingers brushed Legolas’ cheek. She looked up at Aragorn. “I want them punished.” Her tone was like ice.

“I will take care of it.” He looked at her.

“Remember what I said. Duty does not come first.” 

Aragorn and Tauriel locked eyes for a time. He nodded. 

Her hand went to take Legolas’. 

_ Water. _

Tauriel rushed away to get him water. 

“Your duty must come first. I know that,” Legolas said after Tauriel was far enough away. “There is no way of knowing who threw the stone. I understand that they are upset. But Tauriel must have a safe place to live. It is not the first time I have seen that sign. Someone wrote it on the wall in Elven House. It is why Thorn tried to plaster the wall when the builders were busy. But think on this, Aragorn. The person who wrote that could read and write. Not many in this city can.” 

“In your house? Why did you not tell me? You did not tell Tauriel? How am I to protect you or track down the culprits if I do not know all the facts? Was it the same writing or just the same words?” Aragorn sat down. His elbows rested on his knees and he looked at Legolas. “You know that it not only narrows down the pool of suspects it points the finger towards the upper levels, to nobles and those of well off families. It also means someone is inciting hate in the staff.” He stared off lost in thoughts. 

Tauriel returned with water for Legolas. 

He coughed as he tried to drink the water without moving his head, his hands going to his head as he cringed in pain but it quickly passed. “That felt like my brain burst,” he groaned. “I did not see it. Thorn plastered the wall to hide it from us, but Godet thought we should be warned.” 

The healer entered the room. He bowed to Aragorn. “Your Majesty, Prince Legolas’ only injury is the blow to his head. When the rock hit the back of his head it moved forward quickly and his brain would have been hit by the back of his skull before falling forward to hit the front of his skull. I am told that he then recovered enough to stand and turn quickly, thus further tousling the brain about further causing him to collapse. The brain would have once again hit the back of his skull before falling forward. He then struck his head on the stone road. And further more he rolled over. If he was human I would recommend at least one week in bed. But as he is elf, I believe he will be recovered in three days.”

“The festival is in four,” Legolas moaned. 

“The Guard Edstal has only minor injuries, scrapes and bruises. But he will be still and sore in the morning. He has been given a weak tea for pain,” the healer continued. “The Guard Ashta has the worst injuries. He has several broken bones. We have done what we can but can only hope that the bones will heal straight. He has been give a strong tea for pain and sleeping. He will not be leaving here for at least three weeks.” 

Frigthoren arrived with four guards. “You two stand out here. Check everyone who enters. Allow no weapons. Your two on either side of the prince. Watch everything. The healers must taste everything in front of you before giving it to the prince.”

The healer frowned but continued. “There is a herb poultice on the back of the prince’s head. Injuries to the scalp bleed freely so he has lost a lot of blood. The poultice to stem the bleeding, but it must not be removed yet now should his head be lifted or his hair washed.” 

Frigthoren knelt at the end of Legolas’ cot and started to remove the prince’s boots. 

Akkash arrived and the room was getting crowded. “Do not worry, highness. I will make sure that everything for the festival is ready,” he said, then turned to Aragorn. He bowed. “I have the worker’s ledger. It contains all the names, residences, job descriptions, and rate of pay, as well as the dates and amount when every worker has been paid. All the humans are written in the common tongue and the elves in Silvan.” He was clutching a rather large but thin book bound within two wooden covers upon which Legolas’ crest was carved. 

“I would like you to meet with Faramir. We will be bringing them all in for questioning.” He nodded to Akkash. “Legolas, you must rest. The festival planning is complete, set up is underway. You are to focus on just getting better.” Aragorn looked at Tauriel. “You must see he does as the healer says and no one in, out or anywhere near either of you without Frigthoren’s say so.” He looked at Frigthoren. “You will come to me or Faramir if there are any issues. Not my men. I want to know anything else that is out of the ordinary, any issues.”

Tauriel held Legolas’ hand. A slight smile touched his lips. 

When Aragorn saw Akkash next he was swearing in Silvan. “That princeling needs a reminder course in the common tongue. How can someone who has perfect handwriting in Sindarin write common like he is drunk? I can’t make out half these notes. He couldn’t have meant a contest of resting. And what could possibly have meant by whore rashing? At least we have time to work out this last event.” 

“Feed pooing?” Faramir couldn’t contain his laughter as he tried to read Legolas’ writing. 

“Well you may laugh but I have to work out what geese peg resting is,” Akkash complained. 

They both bowed to Aragorn as they entered but Faramir could not stop laughing. 

“I am sorry, did I hear you say Feed pooing? What is that?” He looked between them. “Faramir looks ready to split his sides and Akkash, you look more perplexed than usual.” 

Akkash showed him the list of events and contests. Legolas spoke common perfectly, but his writing was dreadful. It did indeed say Feed Pooing.

“Did his highness, discuss with you what the final event would be?” Akkash asked Aragorn. “Is this a common practice among humans? Or perhaps…” he sighed. “No, I cannot imagine what could be meant by this.”

Aragorn laughed. “Alright..I think he wrote it based on how it sounds. So...This is a contest in wrestling I think. This horse racing maybe?” He laughed. “Feed pooing….field plowing maybe?” His laughter grew. “Okay, we need to have a scribe work with him from now on.”

“And what might this be, Sire?” It read ‘geese peg resting’.

Aragorn frowned. “Geese peg resting...okay if resting is wrestling...geese peg wrestling...geese peg...wrestling...greased pig wrestling!” Aragorn cried out excitedly and then started to laugh. “Okay...okay...no more...I cannot...I need a drink of water.”

He got up from his desk and got a drink of water. “We will have to work on his and Tauriel’s writing in common. I am guessing though that they may be as inclined now as they once were.”

His tone grew serious. “We need to find out where this hatred for them is coming from.” He looked at Faramir and Akkash.

“Elves have always looked upon humans as inferior. And humans have always been jealous of elves. I do not see that there will ever be peace between us. It is up to individuals to make friends and ease the tensions. But the Prince fears for the life of his wife and unborn,” Akkash said. 

“I do not blame him after being attacked today. And the words were written in their home as well. That is very personal. He is right, it had to be someone of wealth enough to learn to write and read and have access here.” Aragorn shook his head a little. “I am saddened and afraid for them.”

Tauriel did not leave Legolas’ side. She stayed there, not sleeping and only eating what had been checked by the guards. 

“Frigthoren,” Legolas said quietly. “Send someone to the Little Library. There is a book there called The Little Warrior. Please have it brought here.” 

“Is it in Silvan?” Frigthoren asked. 

“Yes,” Legolas replied. 

Frigthoren sent one of the guards and took his place standing beside Legolas. When the book arrived, Legolas asked, “Would you read to us, my love?” The book was one that Legolas had copied in order to save the story from being lost to time.

“Of course.” She looked around. Pushing down her feelings, Tauriel began to read the story out loud to him.

“This is about you,” Frigthoren said suddenly, “as a child.” 

“My father wrote it. It was my favourite as a child and I have always found it calming,” Legolas said.

“You killed an orc as a child? How old were you?”

“Too young to know how old I was.”

“And yet you killed an orc.” 

“Let the book tell the story,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel read on. Everyone in the room was captivated in the story. Many kept glancing at Legolas.

Eventually, Legolas, Edstal and Ashta were all asleep, the tea finally taking effect. 

“Please, your highness, can we hear the rest of the story?” Frigthoren asked, glancing at the guards who had become intrigued. “I have been his highness’s guard since he was born and I always wondered what happened that day in the woods. Though I fail to see how the prince finds this story calming.” 

She closed the book. “I can finish it another time. I am sure he does not want to miss the end.” Tauriel held the book out to Frigthoren. “You are welcome to read it as long as you return it to me.” She glanced at Legolas. “I believe it is soothing to him because it reminds him of home, of a memory he enjoys. He knows how it ends. There is never any uncertainty.”

A human guard came into the office and bowed to Aragorn. “The first group of workers are here.” 

He nodded and began the task of questioning them one at a time. 

They all had the same story. “I didn’t see anything. I was at the back of the group, waiting quietly. I didn’t even know anything was happening until the guards came rushing out of the treasury and moved us on.” 

“They have been taught by rote what to say. Someone is controlling this,” Akkash said. “I suggest that I am not present for the next group. They might talk more freely if no elf is present.” 

Aragorn nodded, standing to pour wine for them all. He handed out the glasses. “Agreed but I do want you to hear, perhaps we can put you out of sight. I do not like this gentlemen. There a lot of implications behind someone controlling this. I will need to watch the nobles very, very carefully. And some of the merchants I think too.” He sat heavily in his chair. Anger, annoyance and tiredness warring in his features. “Where were Edstal and Acelin when it all started?”

“Edstal was at the prince’s side. I do not know where Acelin was.”

Aragorn nodded. “I dislike that they were able to get so close. And to have a rock on hand....it was as if the attack was premeditated but no one knew Legolas was going to let them go today.”

“There is still much rubble from the battle in the streets, though not so much on the level where the treasury is,” Faramir said and sipped his wine. “We tried moving it all down one level at a time but level one was filling up and we dare not put it outside the walls or it might be used against us.” 

“Exactly. Did we recover the rock that hit the prince?” Aragorn only half acknowledged Faramir’s words.

“There were several at the scene. A scalp wound bleeds so easily that there was much scattered blood. No one could tell which rock was the one thrown.” 

“A well timed, well staged attack. Just enough evidence that we will have a hard time proving anything except it happened. Then we are just accusing people and that will only make things worse.” Aragorn was clearly frustrated. He stood and began to pace. “I am marrying an elf. There will be elven dignitaries here. We cannot have this happen at the coronation or the wedding. Or the festival. I need this figured out. Faramir, can you see if Gimli can learn anything from the taverns?”

“Anything new on the attack on the horses?” Akkash asked. 

Faramir sighed. “The night watch fell asleep.”

“Fell asleep?” Aragorn looked incredulous. “We are sure they were not drugged?”

“I have never known them to fail before. They do have tea with their dinner.” 

“There are only three options - terrible guards, drugged or magic. They are not terrible guards so that leaves two. I would not suspect Gandalf of being against elves. This also does not help the future of the kingdom. That rules out magic. No one else can do it. So, that leaves us with drugged.”

“Acelin has the magic to do this. But he has been loyal to the Prince for many years now. He has reason to stay in the Prince’s good graces,” Akkash said. “Still all of this indicates that there is someone of high education behind this. I would rule out the elves, because there is no point in stirring up trouble that could backfire on them.” 

“Then it settles it. We are back to the guards being drugged. Acelin never had anything against Legolas. It was Tauriel that he and his partner targeted. They wished to make her disappear to set the prince on a different path. It still would have ended with him here though so I do not think he could be behind this.” He looked thoughtful. “And I agree, no elf would look to stir up this sort of trouble. And to push violence against the prince is a punishment of death is it not? No, I don’t see the elves as behind this.”

“Most certainly. And every elf knows that death in dishonour will not allow you to return to Valinor,” Akkash replied. 

“So it proves that it would not be the elves. We are looking to humans with the knowledge to write and read. The ability to control and stir up trouble.”

“That rules out anyone from level 1 and most from level 2. The traders have a certain level of education, enough to run their businesses,” Faramir said. 

“After all that the prince has done here…” Akkash began.

“But that might be the problem,” Faramir interrupted. “Business do not profit when the poor are fed for free and given jobs and free access to medical care. Farmers will not profit from plowing the Pelennor Fields to feed the city.” 

“Everyone will benefit when they are able to pursue the things they are good at rather than just existing. We will not be able to grow everything for them.”

“Those who live on level 1 live mostly on bread and ale.” 

Aragorn frowned. “So the fields will grow wheat and corn. They will still need buy the other things they need to eat and live. Businesses will still do well. No. I think this is a noble.”

“We know this, Sire, but the uneducated can easily be swayed by stirring talk. A single noble could stir up a great deal of trouble. I think we need to talk to Lady Thorn. She has the ear of the noble ladies.” 

“Agreed. Send Gimli to the taverns and Thorn needs tell us what she has heard. Ask her to go and speak with them, plant the seed and learn what they know.”

“I believe they are having a picnic on the lawn,” Faramir told them. “What? I only know because Eowyn will be there.” 

The same guard entered and bowed. “The next group of workers are here, Sire.” 

“I will go to talk to Lady Thorn and Master Gimli,” Akkash said. “Perhaps you can get one of them to talk. A threat of punishment might help.” 

Aragorn nodded. “Thank you, Akkash.” 

“The cells are all empty. The justice council released everyone from the tavern we raided. There was no law to say that they had done anything wrong. I’ve put that one on the top of laws you need to change once you are crowned,” Faramir commented. 

He finished his wine, growling at Faramir’s comment and then waited for the next group to come in. The guard brought them in one at a time.

It was always exactly the same, word for word. Until Faramir grabbed one of them by the shoulders and shook the man. “Who told you this? Who said for you to say this?” 

The man was not young or strong and he was clearly frightened by Faramir. “We were paid to say it. All of us.”

“Who?” 

“I don’t know. Just a man.” 

Aragorn growled. “Could you point him out if you saw him again? How much were you each paid? What colour was his hair? How tall was he compared to you? Come on man, you aren’t stupid. Talk.” He nodded to Faramir indicating he should shake him again.

“I’d never seen him before. He was from one of the middle levels. He was big and strong and he threatened my family. Please, if he finds out I said anything he will hurt them. The prince had dismissed us and there were rumours that he was only going to pay half of what were are owed. I have children. We have to eat.” 

“So on a rumour you decided to attack the prince?” Aragorn looked disgusted. “You didn’t even wait to learn- you were threatened by a man and believed the rumours he told you.” Aragorn shook his head. “I want this man found. Give the description to some guards to keep an eye out for him.”

“No! No, the ones who attacked him weren’t even working for the prince. We were just paid to say we saw nothing.”

“Okay. So you were told rumours, you attacked the prince believing the rumours were going to be true and then this man threatened you to all tell me the same thing. Wait- the men who attacked the prince were not staff? What were they doing there then?”

“We thought they were hired guard for the prince. None of us had ever seen them before. We all come from level one.” 

“And these other men did not.” Aragorn looked at Faramir. “We need to find these men…” He looked extremely angry. “This was all set up. This is worse than I thought.”

“Look to the southside of level two. That’s where all the trouble makers are,” the worker said. “You won’t tell that I said anything, please. They will hurt my children.” 

Aragorn was too angry to answer. He just nodded. 

The worker was taken aside and he gave a vague description of the man who had paid him. 

“He doesn’t have any children, not that he cares about anyway.” 

Aragorn growled again. “I am disgusted by this. I want the men found. I want them all found. I want justice.” 

Faramir sighed. “You really don’t know about conspiracies and politics. We might never find who is behind it all. Or if we do, it might take years to dig out any proof.” 

“I have no tolerance for conspiracies.” Aragorn said. “We will get to the bottom of it. This is highly targeted. We just need to find who hates elves….”

“Everybody,” Faramir replied. “We have been without an elf in the city since it was built. They are afraid of the elves. All of the elves are educated, right down to the scullery maid. No one on level one or two can read or write, they barely know their numbers except for money. They only care about feeding themselves and their families. Levels three and four are all merchants. They only care about running their businesses and keeping on the good side of the nobles. Level five are the educated rich, mostly sons of land owners who are here to have fun. Level six if full of nobles, mostly escaping from the orcs overrunning their lands. They only care about power. Then there is level seven, us, who have to keep the levels from killing each other.” 

Aragorn paced. “Then what? I am just supposed to let it go? The horses killed? The prince attacked in my walls?”

“No, Sire. I think that you might actually be what we need. But I also think that you expect too much of yourself. I think we have as much information that we can expect from the workers and should now hand the rest over to the Captain of the Guard to question. And you should rest. I hear there is a picnic on the lawn which should be starting about now. The ladies would be honoured if you choose to join them. With your ears open and mouth guarded, of course.”

Aragorn nodded. He looked weary. “Alright. I want things to be better. I do not want the status quo and how they use each other. I will go to that picnic now.” He left the room and headed to find the ladies for their picnic.

It wasn’t difficult to find them. Their idea of a picnic was tables and chairs and dozens of servants hurrying about to serve the ladies as they sat under umbrellas in the middle of the great expanse of lawn that overlooked the city. 

Aragorn approached. “Good afternoon ladies!” He smiled as he approached. 

They all stood and curtsied. 

“Please, sit. The spread looks lovely. Any room for one more?” 

Every table offered a seat. But Lady Thorn patted the seat next to her. 

Aragorn moved to sit with her. “Lady Thorn.” He nodded. “Wonderful day for a picnic.”

“Perhaps a little too bright for those with a fair complexion, but such a delight to get outdoors,” Thorn replied. 

“Lady Thorn,” one of the other ladies at the table spoke. “What is your first name?” 

“Thorn is my first name.”

“Oh, how horrid of your parents.”

“All my family have such names. My father is Oak. 

“So what is your family name?” 

“Las Galen.”

There was a sudden silence that spread quickly through the gathering. “Like the elf prince?” 

“Yes, he is my great grandfather.” 

“But you’re human,” one of them said hesitantly. 

“My grandfather was a foundling, lost in the forest of Lothlorien. The prince and princess took him in and raised him as their own.” 

Aragorn grabbed up a piece of bread. He looked around the table noting who was there and if any reaction to the topic of elves.

“I wonder if we could bottle whatever it is that makes elves look so young? Your great grandfather doesn’t look old enough to be your father.”

“I wonder if anyone tried to boil one down to get elf essence?” 

“Elves do not age the same as humans.” Eowyn offered. “I think their agelessness is in their blood, their genes.”

“Genes? What are genes?” All the ladies seemed interested. “Can we buy these genes?” Lady Greymere asked. 

“The things you pass down to your children or you get from your parents. Their slow aging is something that they carry in them and pass on.” Eowyn said. 

“Where can we buy genes?” Lady Greymere asked. 

Thorn bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and glanced at Aragorn. 

“No, I am sorry. They are like...your eye colour. My eyes are the same colour as my mother’s. My brother, my father’s eye colour. I have my father’s nose. Traits that are passed down.”

“I suppose these genes can’t be taken out of them and put into us?” Lady Greymere asked. 

“No, it is passed down to children. Through generations. Just as one cannot take my eyes and put them in another their longevity and youthfulness is not something you can take.”

“Pity, such a pity. Such a waste.” 

“How a waste?” Eowyn asked as she sipped her wine.

“You are so young my dear, Lady Eowyn, but soon enough you will know the problems of getting older. One starts to lose one’s beauty. Not me of course. I come from a long line of beautiful women and the strongest of men.” 

“Of course, Lady Greymere. I still do not see that their beauty and agelessness is wasted on them. I think the elves have done a great deal with the fact that they have such long lives. They have no poverty, no hungry...they show us the things we should be striving for.”

“Well, I don’t know what it is like in Rohan, but I have certainly never gone hungry,” Lady Greymere replied. “But then, you were raised with horses.” 

Eowyn bit her tongue. “I was referring to those not of noble birth, Lady Greymere. No one in the Greenwood, Lothlorien or Imladris goes hungry. Regardless of status.”

“I think, that you will find that is because they have so few children that there is not enough lowborn to serve the nobles, so of course everyone has a job. If only the lowborn here would just stop having so many children. It is quite disgusting.”

Eowyn’s hand was white knuckled around her glass. 

Thorn put her hand over Eowyn’s. “Lady Eowyn and I are so young. We aren’t so versed in the world as those like yourself, Lady Greymere.” 

Aragorn found Lady Greymere arrogant but not dangerous. He leaned over a little to whisper to Thorn. “Can you find a way to bring up the horses being killed or the attack today?”

“Talking of horses, Lady Eowyn, have you heard that the horses of Prince Legolas and Princess Tauriel were killed?” Thorn asked. 

“I did and I was so upset to hear such magnificent animals were slaughtered. Who would do such a thing? Those horses were second only to the horses of Rohan.” Eowyn said, her tone sad.

“Ladies should not be riding horses. I heard that the princess isn’t even of noble blood,” Lady Greymere commented. 

“Actually her father was a relation of king Thranduil.”

“Inbreeding! That explains their strange behaviour. “

Eowyn blinked. “No, I do not believe it is inbreeding. There are generations and generations between them and what strange behaviour Lady Greymere?” She kept her tone placid though she was inwardly seething.

“She associates with the servants. She sits up trees. She reads. And she has not once invited any of us to visit. She even talks to that dwarf. So unladylike.” 

Aragorn cleared his throat a little. “Apologies, crumbs.” He wiped his mouth and focused on his food. He was angry. Was this really how ladies spoke about each other?

“The princess has only just moved into her home. I cannot see her wanting to invite us to the rooms she was in. I am sure once they are settled she will invite us all.”

Thorn poured more tea for Aragorn. “We are boring His Majesty. What subject could we talk about that would interest a man? Oh, I know. There was a fight this morning outside the treasury entrance. Can you imagine? Right here on the seventh level.” 

“Yes. I was terrified to learn of such things. I had thought it safe here.” Eowyn added, feigning fear.

“Of course they would need a pass from one of the nobles to gain entry to this level,” Thorn said. “I think the noble who gave them the pass should tell the king who they are before the his majesty starts to think that the nobleman was involved. I’m sure there must have been a good reason for him giving them a pass.” 

“Oh yes, I wonder who it was. I am horrified that a noble would be tied to this. It would be best for them to come forward. Can you imagine being tied to such ill mannered behaviour?” Eowyn shook her head.

“Perhaps, your majesty will review the ability of nobles to give passes to the lower born citizens to enter the upper levels. There seems to have even been a group of orphans allowed to roam free up here,” Lady Greymere said. “The gates should be closed between levels.” 

“Well to consider that would mean investigating every noble to determine who would be trustworthy. I for one do not like the idea of putting more restrictions on the lower levels.” Aragorn said.

“We have nothing to hide. Certainly my husband doesn’t, unlike some.” 

“Unlike some? I cannot think of a noble who might have something to hide.” Eowyn feigned innocence and naivete. 

“Well, there seems to be a new trend of allowing horse women and the descendants of foundlings to pollute our noble blood. I can trace my ancestry back to the first nobles of Minas Tirith.” 

“But those are not things one hides. It is quite out in the open. You said some had things to hide. So surely I was right then.” Eowyn pretended to be relieved. “It is good to know the nobles have no secrets…”

Lady Greymere huffed. “What right have you to call yourself a Lady?” she asked Thorn directly. 

“I am the great grand daughter of a prince.” 

Aragorn frowned. “And that title is acknowledged by me.”

“Lady Thorn,” ??? called as she approached. She twirled in her new gown. “Isn’t it magnificent? Thank you so much. I was a bit worried about it being all black at first.” 

“I was inspired by the elven formal wear,” Thorn replied. 

“It is striking.” Eowyn commented. 

“You have even impressed my husband. I will be expecting you to design all my dresses from now on. Perhaps a little colour?” 

“Lady Thorn could design a whole line of clothing for the noble ladies.” Eowyn offered.

“Well, I think I have enough sun for the day,” Lady Greymere said, getting to her feet. It was then that they all seemed to notice that she was wearing the most hideous dress, that seemed to be at least two sizes too small for her but said nothing. 

“Never going hungry, would explain why her dress is about to burst,” Thorn whispered to Eowyn. “Wait until she finds out that Lady Arwen is an elf.”

Aragorn looked ready to break something. “Is she always so...distasteful?”

“This is one of her good days,” Thorn said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't find Lady Whatshername's name.  
> Next chapter in two weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirational pictures: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Hj2u0AcCAjMraxP65qtxJIEa4qLYKa-rpEfpwmZdEK8/edit?usp=sharing  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RFfWVxnAz2XDhnw3DzU433vSq1_6HQNBd_9n-cbsDDU/edit?usp=sharing  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1FOxrayvYxtvwlUBpk3DO7XKEPe0-sI8jSZ6qlPc21sQ/edit?usp=sharing  
> Let us know what you think of the inspirational pictures documents.

By the end of the third day of lying on the cot in the Halls of Healing, Legolas was well enough to leave and totally bored. The healers hadn’t let him do anything. They had allowed him to sit up on the afternoon of the third day, but that was it. Against the healers wishes, a cot had been moved in beside his for Tauriel who refused to leave. 

“I’m hungry,” Legolas said. 

“We can eat when we get home.” Tauriel’s arm was in his, helping him towards their home. They got to the door but the servants were waiting. 

“Please, highness. It is best if you perhaps wait out here.”

“Why?” Tauriel asked.

“There has been…” 

Frigthoren, who was following them pushed past and inside. When he returned he was very pale. “Remain here while I tend to the clean up.” His voice sounded like it might break.

“I wish to see,” Legolas said. 

“No, you should both stay out here.” Frigthoren was firm but he looked truly close to breaking.

“It’s the foxes.” Tauriel stumbled. She let go of Legolas and ran past them all. “No!” 

Legolas knew he could not face it. His head was still not quite healed and although he had managed to put his pain in the pain box, he had to be careful not to put too much strain on himself. The healers warned he could burst a blood vessel in his brain and die.

Frigthoren took Legolas to one side and called for a chair. It was brought by a servant and Frigthoren helped him to sit. “Perhaps I should take you back, highness.”

“No, send a servant for a piece of fruit and a glass of water and then stay with Tauriel. Let me know later.” 

A servant was sent for. One was also sent to Aragorn. Tauriel had not come out of the house. It was eerily silent inside. The servants were all gathering outside, having been sent away by her. Frigthoren had been sent out numerous times by her. 

Aragorn arrived looking very concerned. “What is going on?” He looked to Frigthoren, Legolas and then glanced at the gathering of servants.

“The princess...the foxes they…” Frigthoren looked at Legolas before stepping in to whisper to Aragorn. 

“What?” He was gone, half running, into the house. 

“How? You set guards on every entrance?” Legolas asked. 

“I do not know highness. No one but your staff should have been able to get in.” Frigthoren was trembling. “I checked on the house and the foxes myself just this morning.”

“What are you still doing here? Go to the princess.” 

“She sent me away. She shoved me out the door and locked it.”

“Get the housekeeper. Get the key.” 

“She is afraid of the princess…” Frigthoren looked reluctant to go back in. He had been quite fond of the foxes.

There was a loud crash from inside. The guards were gone, disappearing into the building. Then everything was silent again. 

When they returned Aragorn followed, Tauriel walking with him, his arm tightly around her. Her clothes were soaked with blood. 

“No one goes in or cleans anything up until I get a chance to investigate. Bring Faramir here.” Aragorn’s tone was hard, cold. 

“I need to lie down,” Legolas said. 

“Take the prince back to the halls of healing.” Aragorn said. “The princess, get her a change of clothes and send her to my room. Under guard Frigthoren.”

“No, not there. Please, Aragorn. Let me borrow a room in your house, just for tonight.” 

Aragorn nodded. “You will take my room as well then. I wish you guarded and at this point. I need to see you both at all times.” 

A servant ran off to gather clothes for them both and Frigthoren helped Legolas up. Acelin took Tauriel by the shoulders. Guards fell in behind them.

“You know that there are plenty of rooms in your house,” Legolas told Aragorn. It seemed like Legolas was totally exhausted, as if he had given up completely. 

“Yes there are but only one allows me to have you both close.” He looked at Frigthoren. “Carry him if you have to.”

“I can walk. I’m not sure that I can ever go back in there?” he indicated his own house. 

“There will be no sign of it when it is done.” Frigthoren promised. He led Legolas away.

“Still…” Legolas said. A tear dropped from his eye. He remained silent until his servants had undressed him and put him to bed. 

Tauriel was led away to be stripped and washed. She sent the servants away and finished bathing herself. She was given a robe to put on. She looked lost as she wandered into the bedroom.

Frigthoren stood by the door, his head lowered. Acelin stood on the other side. 

For the first time since the attack on him, Legolas was able to lie on his side. He’d found it difficult to sleep at all on his back, unable to move his head.  _ My love. _

Tauriel moved to sit beside him but she said nothing and did not direct any thoughts at him. She took his hand and squeezed it. She looked a little lost. After a time she laid down beside him. She faced him, holding his hand to her chest. 

Aragorn and Faramir entered the house. “It is gruesome.” The king gestured to a room. The foxes were dead, gutted. Some were pinned to the floor with daggers. Others to the wall with arrows. The words No Elf was spelled out in the entrails.

“I want to know how someone got in here.” Aragorn said. His voice was low and threatening. “How did they slip in unnoticed?”

“Elf guards. No one gets by them. A human can be distracted. It’s someone they have let in.” 

“Exactly. So who could have come in here? No human is going to slip in. It isn’t possible. No noble for sure. We need to question them. We need to know who set foot in and out of this house. This is fresh. I would say within hours of them coming home. Which means the person also knew they were coming home. A healer?”

“By the Gods!” Faramir cried out as he looked through the doorway into Legolas’ and Tauriel’s bedroom. “The kits!” 

Aragorn turned to look. 

One of the kits had even been forced into the jaws of a carved wood fox head shelf. Faramir ran to the wash basin and threw up.

“Who is so cold and heartless? Elves are not so brutal. I have only ever seen this brutality once from them, when Tauriel was stabbed but this...this is worse. It takes someone heartless to do this.” 

Faramir wiped his mouth with the hand towel and looked to Aragorn. “May I use the King’s Hall to gather the servants and question them. Someone must have seen something.” 

“Yes. I want details of every person who came in and out of this place.” Aragorn turned his back. He couldn’t look at them anymore. “She loved them, the foxes. They were a part of her. I had thought this focused on just Legolas and perhaps it is. Maybe they thought they could hurt her and him by proxy. I am told his head is fragile. He could still die if stressed too much. They may have meant to cause an episode...but then, they would need to know that and only a few of the guards, my self and the healers know this. And now, you. We have a much smaller pool of suspects I think.”

A messenger boy met them as they walked down the stairs. He bowed. “Your Majesty, the nobles have gathered in the King’s Hall and are asking to see you.” 

Aragorn looked at Faramir. “Come with me to this and then we will question the elves.”

He headed to the hall. “And what can I do for all of you today?” Aragorn looked them over.

One of the lords stepped forward. “We have heard that there have been attacks on Prince Legolas and that a noble is suspected. We have all gathered to assure your Majesty that we had nothing to do with this. The prince and his elvish kin are welcome here. They have done great things in restoring Minas Tirith.” 

“I have heard mutterings that this is not the case. That it is resented that he is here, that the prince has overstepped. His wife, the princess has been openly ignored and their overall presence resented. How can I be assured that what you say is true? The attack on him here was spurred on by someone. Someone with the ability to write slaughtered their horses and wrote on the wall, the wall of their home and now, slaughtered their foxes. Someone is using the poor. Forcing them to give in to hate. The elves have indeed helped restore a great deal. How can you assure me it was not any of you that did this?”

Much to the concern of the guards, the lord drew his sword, but he laid it across his hands and held it up to Aragorn. “Upon my honour and that of my house. I had nothing to do with the attacks on the elves.” Behind him all the other lords did the same. 

Aragorn watched as the lords all drew their swords and swore on their honours, their houses that they had not done this. None hesitated. 

Faramir was watching and then suddenly as if realising what was happening, he also drew his sword and knelt. 

Aragorn nodded. “Then I charge each of you to spread word to those in your care that I will not tolerate such hate. You must weed it out when you find it. We will do the best for all. That means with the elves help. This will not be a kingdom of hate or fear. Your task is to see that this ideal spreads. We work together for a greater good.”

Faramir stood and sheathed his sword. The others followed. He called over a guard. “Go to the garrison and get as many guards as you need to bring all the servants of Elven House here. Treat them with respect.” 

“You are protecting them. Remember that.” Aragorn added. He looked back at the lords. “I thank you. I need your help. We must find the culprit. Keep your ears and eyes opened. Report anything suspicious to me.” 

The lords realised that they were dismissed and turned to leave. “Last thing we need is a war with elves,” one muttered. “I’d welcome a hoard of dwarves if they were here to help,” said another. “This is all bad for trade.” 

Aragorn sighed heavily once the hall was clear. He looked to Faramir. “I need to check on Legolas and Tauriel. I need to wash up. Report to me when you are done, please.” He left the hall and headed to his rooms. He knocked and was let in by Frigthoren.

“You will both need to go to the King’s Hall and recount your whereabouts to Faramir.” He told both of the guards before heading off to bathe. He dressed in a loose shirt and basic trousers. Finally, he sat in a chair, facing his bed.

A bed had been made up on a daybed that had been brought into the room. Legolas was lying down with Tauriel in his arms but he was awake. A cup of hot tea sat on the bedside table. 

“You should be sleeping you know.” Aragorn said softly.

“I’ve had nothing to do but sleep for three days,” he replied. “You want that tea? I don’t want it.” 

“No, no tea. I will dump it later. I want some of that potato alcohol. I’d like to feel that burn right about now.” 

“Healer said I can’t have anything but tea and water until I can move about freely.” 

“I know. I get the reports. I need to make sure you listen to them. I can help a little if you like.”

“I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten since I got hit in the head with a rock. Found the man who did it yet? I’d like to personally bash his head in and make him live with it for awhile.” 

“Not yet but today the lords all swore on their honour and houses that it wasn’t them. This latest event is going to make for a small suspect pool. No one just slips by elven guards.”

“I am afraid it might be an elf. The only humans who can get into Elven House are Faramir and Eowyn and Thorn and Godet.” 

“And me.” Aragorn added. “And very few are heartless enough to do what was done.”

“It’s your kingdom. You can go anywhere you want.” 

“I would hope that the Elven house would be considered like a piece of the Greenwood in my land. I would only come when welcomed. Or, when there is danger.” He winced and rubbed his shoulder. “You will have to have the door repaired. Or rather, I will have it repaired since I broke it.” 

“Don’t worry, the builders haven’t finished the house yet so they will just put it on the list of things to do.” Legolas stroked Tauriel’s hair.  _ My love.  _ He kissed her forehead. 

Tauriel’s eyes opened. She had not been sleeping just quietly mourning the foxes. She was trying not to put her grief on him.  _ I am here.  _

“She locked the door. I needed to get in. We will get to the bottom of this and until then I am keeping you in my sight as much as possible.” Aragorn looked away. 

“You’re a king, Aragorn. No longer a ranger. You have duties.” 

“I care about you. I was terrified. To learn of the attack. To arrive at the house and see you in the chair, her missing. Do you know what went through my mind? I thought you were going to die and I thought- I thought when I broke down the door…” Aragorn bit back his words.

Legolas suddenly looked distressed. “Thorn! She must be guarded.” 

Aragorn was up and calling for guards. He sent two to find Lady Thorn and Godet. They were summoned to his quarters until he could decide where to keep them. He also called for Eowyn and Gimli.

It took forty minutes for everyone to be rounded up and brought to the king’s bedroom. Aragorn sent Frigthoren and Acelin to Faramir to report their whereabouts and then locked the door. “Everyone is to remain here. Faramir will finish taking statements and then, then I can decide what happens next…” He ran a hand through his hair. 

Legolas sat up and threw back the covers. “Where do you think you’re going laddie?” Gimli asked. 

“Well, I keep telling everyone I’m hungry, but no one has given me any food, so I thought I’d go hunting,” he replied. 

“I will send for food but you have to let me taste it first.” Aragorn said, his tone firm. He unlocked the door and called to the guard to get food brought to them.

“Absolutely not,” Eowyn told Aragorn. 

“What do you mean?” He locked the door again. “I can’t just let him eat.”

“You’re the king. What are we supposed to tell the nobles if you die of poisoning? Besides what if it is a poison that only acts on elves?” 

Aragorn frowned.

“I will try Legolas’ food first.” Tauriel said. “Frigthoren or Edstal would but they are not here. I see not others who can.”

“No, your highness. I will.” The guard at the door said. “It would be my honor to serve.” 

Aragorn nodded. “There is no way in hell you are putting yourself at risk Tauriel. Or Legolas. I am sorry to put anyone at risk but I will not be responsible for either of you dying here.”

_ You must allow this, for Aldaron’s sake. _

Tauriel nodded, once. “Fine. I do not think they will sink so low as poison but honestly I cannot speak as to the person who has done these things.” She got out of the bed, tightened her robe and walked towards the veranda. 

“May I suggest you not…” Eowyn approached. “An archer might…”

Tauriel froze. “Of course.” She returned to sit on the bed. 

Legolas laid back down and pulled the covers over himself.

“May I ask something about elves?” Eowyn asked. 

“Of course,” Legolas replied. 

“Do all elves sleep naked?” she asked, blushing slightly. 

“I have not seen all elves. Guards do not. The call can come at any time.” Tauriel looked over at Legolas. Her hand reached out to take his.

“I think she was referring to the fact that Legolas was sitting on the edge of the bed completely naked, lassie,” Gimli said. 

“My apologies, Lady Eowyn. I forgot,” Legolas said. 

There was a knock on the door and Aragorn opened it to let the servants bring the food in. He locked the door behind the servant. With a look to the guard he waited for him to taste everything.

“You forgot you were naked?” Gimli asked. 

“No, I forgot that it matters to humans. It isn’t exactly polite to go around naked in elven communities but such things as getting out of bed or stripping off to go swimming is not even noticed.” 

Eowyn nodded a little and turned away from the bed. 

“It all tastes normal and I feel no ill effects,” the guard said. 

Tauriel stood and moved to the food. She put together a plate for Legolas before returning to his side. She held it, waiting for him to get comfortable. 

He took the food, half sitting up, propped up by pillows. “You must eat as well.” 

“I am not hungry at the moment.” She settled in to sit beside him. “I might be later.” Her hands folded over her abdomen. 

The others began to pick at the food as well though Aragorn remained in the chair, now turned to face the door. The elven guard put food on a plate and took it to him. “For strength.” 

Legolas touched the fox pendant that he still wore. Then he took her hand. “You haven’t had your chain polished this week.” 

“No, I have been at your side and before that...I hadn’t thought to have it done.” She looked down at it. “I will have it polished when they come to dress me.” 

“Why is the skin under the chain like that? Is the chain irritating it?” He showed her his hand. There were red lines across the back of his hand and around his wrist where the chain was. 

“An allergy to the metal? Or your hand does not wish to be chained….perhaps your heart has turned…” Tauriel looked shocked at her words. “I am sorry love...I am heartbroken and it seems to have permeated my thoughts and words.”

“Your hand is the same,” Legolas said. 

She lifted her hand. “It must be a reaction to the metal or the polish…” Her head turned to look at him. “I did not mean it, about your heart. I know you love me and I love you.” Tears filled her eyes.

“I know. It’s alright. We are both mourning. They were like family.” Again he touched the fox pendant. “It can’t be the metal. Not both of us. It must be the polish.” 

“That is strange though. What could be in it to cause such a reaction?” She used her other hand to touch his cheek, to pull him to her. Tauriel closed her eyes and rested her head to his.  _ I love you with all of me. I am sorry for my words. My heart hurts and I fear the sadness overwhelmed me. You are my heart, my very soul is tied to you. _

“I’ve never known an elf to have an allergic reaction to anything,” Aragorn said. 

“Not true. What was the vine..the one you said you thought Tauriel had when she went wandering and the one...Acelin found her?” Gimli stated between bites of food. 

“That’s not an allergy, that is just poison to elves,” Legolas said. He seemed more alert now. “Acelin bought a new pot of polish. He said the servants had misplaced the other.” 

Tauriel laid her head on Legolas’ shoulder. “An odd thing. I have never known our staff to misplace anything.”

Legolas kissed her forehead. 

“Oh, stop it, you two. Too much mushiness. Some of us don’t have anyone to conoodle with,” Gimli complained. 

“That is too mushy?” Tauriel frowned and then kissed Legolas deeply. “There.” She rested her head back on his shoulder.

Gimli groaned. 

“Let’s not torture the poor dwarf,” Legolas said. 

“Or the rest of us,” Thorn added. Thorn got her plate of food and climbed onto the bottom of the bed, her dress puffing out around her in a chaotic mess. “This usually stops them.” 

Aragorn came to the bed. “May I see your hands?” 

They both held out their hands, chains from their rings crossed the back of their hands, wrapped around their wrists and then back to the ring. “The chain is silver. I have other silver jewelery and I don’t react like this to it.” 

“We should have a healer look at it.” He glanced at Legolas’ neck. “Your necklace is not causing and issue. Perhaps it was how the metal was treated but then, they are not new so it would not matter…” He frowned. “It must be the polish. We will have a servant fetch it.”

Rusky, Aragorn’s fox jumped up on the bed and snuggled down between them. Legolas stroked him with his free hand. “You sense they are gone,” he said to the fox who whined softly. 

Aragorn let their hands go and stood.

There was a knock at the door distracting everyone. “It’s Frigthoren.” 

When the door opened Frigthoren was standing beside another elven guard who was holding one of the three week old kits. Frigthoren was holding the mother who had a bandage around one of her legs.

Tauriel was out of the bed and running towards Frigthoren. She even vaulted over the food table to get to him faster. She scooped the foxes up in her arms and put her face in their fur. She carried them to the bed and snuggled with them and Legolas. 

Some hours later, Gimli had taken a cushion from one of the chairs to use as a pillow and was asleep on the floor; Lady Eowyn had taken over the daybed; Thorn was sitting beside the fire using its light to read by; and Aragorn had moved his chair to sit between the bed and the door, his sword on the ready even though there was two human guards outside and two elven guards inside. 

“What are you reading?” Legolas asked quietly.

“I’m not sure but I think it is an account of everything in the treasury,” Thorn replied. 

“I don’t think you should be reading that,” Legolas told her.

“I know, but it was the only book I could find.” 

“Where is Godet?”

“His friends from Rohan arrived today, so he is out drinking with them.” 

“You don’t like his friends?” 

“I don’t particularly do well in groups of men. He leaves me to have fun with the ladies and I leave him to have fun with his friends.” 

In the dark corner of a tavern, “How much longer do I have to keep this up?” Godet asked Acelin. 

“Until I say you are no longer needed. Then you can run back to your wife and play happy families,” Acelin replied. “Now what have you discovered?” 

“You made a mistake today. You put suspicion on everyone who has access to Elven House.” 

“That wasn’t a mistake. I want them to stay off balance. They don’t know who to suspect. Nearly 200 guards and servants and workmen had access to Elven House today. And if the start to suspect an elf is involved then that just adds to their confusion.” 

“All this because you are afraid of their power?”

“You know about that?”

“What Thorn told me.” 

“It’s no longer really about that. Legolas has my companion locked away somewhere. I can’t kill him until I find out where and how he is holding him. It’s not easy to lock up a wizard and keep them locked up.” 

“But together their power threatens yours. The two of them together are stronger than you. And he is certainly more popular.” 

“You had best not be thinking of changing sides. Remember what you risk if you betray me.” 

“Still I don’t know how long I can stand ‘Lady’ Thorn. He is young and arrogant and throws temper tantrums when he doesn’t get what he wants. He is barely civilized. I find him moping up trees or on the roof like a savage.”

“Stop moaning. Your job should be over in a couple of weeks and you can get back to your life in Rohan,” Acelin said. “Alright, you can head home.” 

“No, he thinks I’m out for the night and I really don’t want to spend more time in his bed than I have to.” 

Tauriel was out on the veranda with the foxes and Frigthoren. “Is Faramir still interviewing everyone?”

“Yes, highness. It is going to take a long time. He is making a list of everyone who was seen entering, exiting and cross referencing times to see what is out of the ordinary. 

“You and Acelin have given your statements?”

“I have and then I went to the house to check on things. The king has given leave for clean up to begin.”

“I want them buried please.”

“I already took them out to the woods. I rode out and buried them myself.”

“Thank you Frigthoren.” Tauriel cuddled the kit to her before settling it next to its mother. 

“The two in the garden managed to hide as well, highness. I checked on them. They are spooked though and I feel they may leave the grounds.”

Tauriel nodded. “It is not safe for them here. I worry that nothing is safe around me.” She stood and moved to the railing. “Everything I have tried to protect has been hurt or has died. What if...what if the wizards were right and I am out of place and that causes chaos?”

“I cannot say, highness.” 

“I know Frigthoren. I know.” She looked out, her hand on her abdomen. She began to sing softly.

“M’Lady, it is not safe for you out here. Not until we find out who is behind this,” Frigthoren hated to interrupt. 

“Just a little longer. I know this is for our safety but I cannot help feeling like a prisoner.” Tauriel said softly. She sang a little longer then, scooping up the foxes went back inside. She kept to herself, lost in her thoughts.

There was a knock at the door at dawn. A messenger boy stood outside. He bowed when the door was opened. “I’m to deliver a message from Lord Faramir to His Majesty the King.” 

Aragorn came to the door. He looked tired and stressed but he knew that Faramir was likely worse off.

“Your Majesty,” the boy said and bowed. “Lord Faramir requests your presence in the office of the king.” 

Aragorn nodded. “Frigthoren, no one in and no one out but me.” 

The elven guard nodded. 

Aragorn looked to Legolas. “As soon as I know something I will come and tell you. I will figure out what is going on. I need you to stay here.” He looked at Tauriel. “Both of you. Stay with everyone here until I know more.” Tauriel nodded and went back to pacing the room.

Legolas was asleep when he got hit in the face by Thorn’s hand. His eyes opened and observed the offending limb, which lay limply across his face. He picked up the arm by the wrist and placed it across the body of its owner who having found enough space in the King’s rather large bed to lie down. Legolas couldn’t blame her. It was almost dawn. 

Faramir was not looking happy when Aragorn arrived but then he had been up all night with the grueling task of questioning dozens of elves who didn’t all understand the common language and although had Akkash to translate for him, it would have been a slow and painful task. The Steward sat at his desk head in hands until he realised that Aragorn had entered and then he stood and bowed. 

“I don’t know where to start,” Faramir admitted. “I honestly didn’t think elves could be terrified of anything. They all seem so calm and restrained and as if they are somehow closer to the Gods than humans and yet more connected to nature. But many of the elves I interviewed were terrified. Even having been told that to hold back information would be considered an act of treason against their prince and princess, they seemed more frightened of what would happen to them if they spoke. Many knew nothing and that was clear. But it was the fear of the others which gave them away as having information.” 

“What has them so scared?” Aragorn was confused. He sat in a chair. “What is going on that they are too afraid to speak? It is treason if they don’t tell us what they know...short of the gods or Thranduil I can think of nothing that would scare them.”

“I doubt that it was either who walked into that room and slaughtered foxes. But it was someone with enough power to frighten them.”

Aragorn’s face grew dark. He could think of only one other thing that could frighten the elves. “Did Acelin come and give his statement?”

“Yes. He claims to have been meditating in the gardens, and yet, others claim he was in different places in the house. But it was most disturbing to me that others reported Godet to be covered in blood. But could one human have done all that on his own? Even if he had plenty of time, the noise would have been noticeable.” 

Aragorn rubbed his forehead. “Godet?” He shook his head. “We need to talk with Godet and Acelin but I want Gandalf with us when we talk to him. There is magic involved here..” He stood. “Summon Godet first. He is not in my room. I believe Thorn said he was out with friends. Find him. I will go and tell Legolas what I know.”

“The guards found him, and Lady Thorn is not going to like this but he is passed out drunk and found in the bed of one of the taverns with two women,” Faramir replied. “Gandalf is asleep but in more respectable circumstances. We are not going to get anything our of Godet for awhile.” 

Aragorn nodded. “Go, rest. I will fill the prince and princess in on what you have learned. This afternoon. Godet first and then, we summon Gandalf to attend us while we talk to Acelin.” He inhaled. “I don’t like this Faramir. Acelin tried to get rid of Tauriel before. I had thought it all past but I fear not that is not the case.”

“There was a word that I had not heard before and Akkash would not explain. He said it was nothing but I could see that it frightened him as much as it did the servant.” 

“What was the word?” Aragorn frowned. He couldn’t think of a single word that would cause such fear in the elves.

“Alatar,” Faramir replied. 

Aragorn nodded. “Thank you Faramir. Go, rest. I will see you this afternoon.” He patted Faramir’s shoulder firmly and then left the room in a hurry.

He returned to his room, Frigthoren letting him in. Aragorn immediately went to Tauriel. “Is he- I have news but I don’t wish to upset him. I know his head is bad off.” 

Tauriel took in Aragorn’s face and tone. She felt fear run down her back. It was a strange sensation. Her hand went to Aragorn’s arm. Her breathing deepened.

“I’m right here and I can hear you,” Legolas said as he looked up. “My head is fine. I woke with no pain about an hour ago.” 

Aragorn turned to look at Legolas. “I need you both and Frigthoren to come with me.” He began leading Tauriel to a door. He opened it and ushered her into the bathing area. Frigthoren fell into step behind Legolas.

Legolas was only wearing his trousers, but had the ease of all elves regardless of their state of dress. It just didn’t seem to be the problem that it was with humans. “Faramir must be exhausted,” Legolas said. 

“He is. And your staff are all frightened. This is…” Aragorn looked unsure of where to begin. “First, Tauriel you might wish to sit.”

Tauriel crossed her arms and glared at him. “Do not use me to stall.”

Aragorn nodded. “There are conflicting reports of Acelin’s whereabouts during the incident and there were sightings of Godet, covered in blood. The staff, your staff are terrified. They said the word Alatar.” He sighed. “Godet was found drunk in a tavern with two women. I wish to keep that from Thorn for the time being. We are going to interrogate him this afternoon and then with Gandalf, speak with Acelin.”

He looked at the three elves. “I am worried that Acelin is trying to see the original plan through.” 

Tauriel looked confused. “I thought the Lady Galadriel showed him the error of his ways? I didn’t want him back in Lothlorien and why would he wait until now?”

“I think this is far more personal. Conhall is his companion and we hold him captive. He’s been pressing me to release Conhall. He doesn’t dare just kill us because he needs us to release Conhall. But he is still a wizard and I have not been able to find his staff. He has the power to hide it in another form,” Legolas said. “He is also a seasoned warrior. He has the ability to have killed the foxes swiftly and quietly.” 

Tauriel was looking at her hand. “You said Acelin got the new polish?”

Aragorn nodded. “Acelin is our most likely culprit. I do not know where or how Godet fits into this but we will find out.” He looked at Tauriel. “Yes, Legolas mentioned he replaced it when the other went missing.”

She looked up. “Could he have done something to it? Godet and Acelin’s quarters should be searched.”

Legolas absently scratched the back of his hand. “To stop me from healing quicker…”

Aragorn put his hand on Legolas’ to stop his scratching. “You should remove them.” 

Tauriel looked down again. “I cannot heal so what is it doing to me?”

Aragorn looked at Frigthoren. “Say nothing but fetch tools to remove the chains and rings.”

“My finger is swollen,” Legolas said. 

Frigthoren was already out the door. 

Tauriel looked away. “So as punishment for Conhall he is trying to cause the humans to hate us more than they already do?”

“You do heal, but more slowly than me,” Legolas told her. “Faster than humans. But if that is the true purpose of the polish, then it would make you easier to kill.” Legolas turned away and lent up against the wall. “I don’t know his reasons. I am only guessing. There has been something dark about his aura for a long time.”

Tauriel’s body was very stiff, she was trying to control her anger. “Something dark and yet we let him near us in Lothlorien, when I stated I did not wish him near? And now, this polish and our child…” She turned her back and walked to the large tub. She put a hand down on it to steady herself. 

Frigthoren returned. He had tools to cut the chains and rings.

“I must see Gandalf,” muttered Legolas. Then to Tauriel, “Just about everyone has something dark about them, Tauriel. When you are angry, it is there for me to see. It is not always easy or possible to interpret it.” 

Aragorn stepped between Legolas and Tauriel, facing Legolas. “He is sleeping at the moment but I will have him sent here before we speak with Acelin.”

Frigthoren stepped up to Legolas. “Highness.” He held out the tool. “You will have to hold still.”

Tauriel looked down at her hand, to the ring and chain. A symbol of their love, corrupted by the wizard. They had said they would never remove them. She closed her eyes and forced her emotions inward. It was instantly absorbed by Aladran causing him to move with the burst of energy. Tauriel shook her head, annoyed at herself as she gripped the tub to remain on her feet. Her other hand went to her abdomen, rubbing the bump in an attempt to sooth her son. 

“Tauriel!” Legolas frowned and moved when he should not. Aragorn grabbed his hand to steady it. 

“Hold still highness.” Frigthoren said it through clenched teeth as he lined up the long tool. He pushed down and the plier like tool began to pinch the links. He twisted and it wrenched the chain tightly until it snapped. Frigthoren produced another tool. “Please hold still highness, this one is to cut the ring. I need to slide it under the band and against your finger.”

It took a great deal of patience to get it in and then pressed down to cause the ring to break. Legolas’ skin was red, angry and swollen under where the band had been.

As they worked, Tauriel focused on the baby. She sang softly as she leaned against the tub. She could feel him pushing against her, seeming to rub and move against her hand. 

Aragorn let Legolas’ hand go. “Hopefully now you can heal normally. A bath will help I am sure.” 

“I am more worried about Tauriel,” he said quietly as if she couldn’t hear. “It has only been three weeks, Aragorn. The baby grows far too fast.” 

“I thought you helped that? With her growing the fence and trees and such.” Aragorn frowned.

“I can hear you both. This room is not so big and the sound carries very well. I am fine. He is fine. I made a mistake and sent my emotions inward, not outward. He took that to mean he could use it. He is calm now. I will not make the mistake again. He must slow down and have patience.” She rubbed her abdomen.

Legolas was scratching where the chain had been wrapped about his wrist. He wasn’t even aware of the action. 

“Stop that.” Aragorn covered Legolas’ hand with his. “Go wash it while we get Tauriel’s off. I think you will owe your wife a new ring.” He gave Legolas’ hand a slight squeeze before moving away.

Frigthoren moved to Tauriel. “I am sorry, m’lady. This will hurt.” 

Legolas turned to the wash stand and poured water into the bowl. He rested his hand and wrist in the water as he tried to shut out the noise of them cutting the ring from Tauriel’s finger. “This is the last time Acelin hurts my beloved. He will suffer for this.” 

Aragorn looked apologetic as he held Tauriel’s hand firmly as Frigthoren removed the chain and ring. It took longer than it had for Legolas as Frigthoren was trying to be extra careful. It wasn’t until Tauriel looked up at him and ordered him to be done that he was able to focus. Soon her hand was freed of the ring and chain. 

Tauriel cradled it to her chest for a moment and then pushed past Aragorn so he would not see her upset. She walked away, her back to them all. 

“I will hold onto them for evidence.” Aragorn scooped them up, wrapped them in a cloth. “I will see if we can determine what is in the polish as well.” 

_ Tauriel, my love give me your hand. _

Tauriel turned and crossed to Legolas. She placed her hand in his. It was clear she had been fighting tears.  _ Do not worry I sent it outside. Aragorn has some lovely ivy adorning his veranda now. _

_ But you are hurt.  _ He sent healing energies to her hand.  _ I have been practicing with little things.  _

There was a soft rumble outside the room and Eowyn let out a soft noise of surprise in the other room. Legolas glanced at Aragorn before they all left the room to find out what was going on. 

“The ivy..it just grew all over the wall here. Look!” Eowyn pointed to the veranda. Thorn seemed unphased as she had seen it happen more than enough times before. The ivy had broken through a piece of the wall in one place. Tauriel glanced at Aragorn. “Apologies. I did not realize how close it was to the building…”

“Ivy loves stone. There must be a crack between the stones just there,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn nodded. “It is fine. It makes it nicer out here and better here than other issues arising.” 

Tauriel nodded. Her hand slipped into Legolas’.

“I will have the food changed out. Everyone, for now you must stay here. Please.” Aragorn said to the whole group. “We have some information but I am still investigating. This afternoon should bring us more answers.”

Gimli yawned. “Did someone say food?” 

Aragorn laughed. “Yes, Gimli. I will get you some food.” He was out of the room and gone for a time. When he returned a servant came to clear out the food from the previous night and another came bringing a fresh meal. Once again a guard stepped up to taste Legolas’ food before he was given the plate. 

“Can we have some hot water to wash?” Eowyn asked. 

“Of course. I will have fresh clothes brought for each of you and you can use the bath here, one at a time to freshen up.” Aragorn disappeared once again. For the rest of the morning the bath was filled and emptied for each of them and fresh clothes were brought for each as well.

Legolas took Thorn aside. “You might want to shave,” he whispered. 

“I always shave in the morning,” Thorn replied a bit confused, until Legolas pointed out that his chest hair was showing over the top of the neckline of his dress. “Oh…” 

Godet moaned as he was brought into the office and dumped onto a chair. He held his head. “It’s too early in the morning for this,” he complained. 

“It’s afternoon,” Faramir told him. 

“Then it is too early in the afternoon,” Godet replied. 

“Where were you last night Godet?” Aragorn said as if making casual conversation.

“At a tavern with my friends,” he replied. “We drank, we ate, we drank some more...and then it’s all a bit blurry after that.”

Aragorn grunted. “I bet. We found you in bed with a couple of ladies. Understandable that you find it all a bit tiring and hard to remember.”

“Well, gentlemen, you know how it is.”

Aragorn looked at Faramir. They both shook their heads a little. “How about we go to before the tavern, where were you?” Aragorn leaned forward, elbows on his knees and chin resting on his hands. His eyes were on Godet.

“In Elven House, about the place. Checking on the work.”

“Alone?”

“Mostly. His royal elfishness had dismissed most of the staff and those left couldn’t understand a word I said.” Godet was clearly still drunk enough not to check his words. It was a side of Godet that he had kept well hidden. 

“I see. What work were you checking on specifically?” 

“Stuff, here and there. I don’t remember.” It was the tone of privileged arrogant youth.

“Did you see anyone else? Run into anyone other than a few servants?” 

“No just servants.” 

“You know, I have never heard the story of how you and Lady Thorn met.” Aragorn leaned back, taking on the manner of a man relaxed as if they were chatting by the fire.

“A friend introduced me to him. A fellow artist.” 

“To her you mean. Ah, the love of art brings the two of you together. Lovely story.”

“He was calling himself a ‘him’ then.” 

“Yes, but you dishonour your lady love by not addressing her as she wishes.” Aragorn was watching him closely. “I hear Lady Thorn often takes after Tauriel...enjoys trees and nature. That must speak to the artist in you.”

“Yes, he can be a weird little creature, quite childish at times. But I’m sure he will grow out of all that. Climbing trees and dressing up. As for what he calls his art...well, he’ll grow out of that too.” 

Aragorn’s eyebrow raised slightly. “You of course, enjoy her family. They have welcomed you with such open arms.”

“They are nice enough, for elves. But really, what does it matter? They are elves.” 

“What do you mean what does it matter?” 

“I am heir to one of the High Houses of Rohan. I don’t really care what elves think. Once the festive and coronation are over I’ll be going home.”

“You are taking Lady Thorn back to Rohan after the coronation? Pity, I had thought to have you do some paintings for me.” 

“Well, if he behaves himself.”

“Herself.” 

“And stops all this dressing up and childish behaviour, I will consider taking him on. But all this nonsense about marriage must stop. I have indulged him enough. He can’t really think that I would marry him. I must have an heir. And no matter what he calls himself, he still does not have the ability to produce an heir.” 

Aragorn bit the inside of his cheek. “I think perhaps Lady Thorn will disappointed to hear that.”

“You don’t help him by calling him Lady, you know. It only feeds his fantasy. He is a commoner after all.” 

“I bestowed the title of Lady. It fits her status as granddaughter of a prince and princess.” Aragorn shrugged. “I see that as worth something and since I am king…”

“If you don’t value the ancestors. Strange, I would have thought you would since it is the only reason you are about to be crowned.” Godet had now forgotten completely that he shouldn’t be so open with them. The pretense once dropped was hard to regain. 

“I guess we see it differently. I value the elves' presence and I honour my title in my way. I think it shows respect to honour Thorn. I am surprised, since you love her that you do not see it as an honour as well.” Aragorn wanted to gently lead him on more.

“I can respect your need to suck up to the elves, of course. No one wants to get on the bad side of Thranduil. Very good political move.” 

“I am glad you approve.” He kept the sarcasm from his tone, though it took effort. “I see Legolas and Tauriel’s presence here as very valuable, not just political. They have a lot to offer the kingdom.”

“Oh, I can see that. Rich, powerful, all the right connections, all that magic at your fingertips.” 

“Not without its frustrations of course but worth it. Their servants are everywhere…” 

“With servants like theirs, they don’t need enemies,” Godet muttered. But he seemed to be sobering up because he suddenly asked. “I thought this interview was about the foxes?”

“Yes, it is. But the conversation was nice.” Aragorn leaned forward again. “You said you went to check on some work. What rooms did you visit?”

“All that ale last night...I don’t really remember. It was the second floor, where are the guest bedrooms are.” 

“Did you see the foxes at all?” 

“What a mess! I got blood all over me. They were all dead so I left them for the servants to clean up.” 

“But you didn’t sound the alarm? You didn’t tell anyone? How did you get blood on you?”

“Why? They were just foxes. I was checking if they were all dead. I would have called for help if any were alive.” 

“They belonged to the princess. Someone had clearly killed them. You are aware that the elves are being targeted. An alarm would have made sense.” 

“Not my foxes, not my princess, not my problem.” 

“Yet you checked to see if they were dead? Why would you bother? If they were not your problem, that is.” Aragorn stared at him. “You cared enough to check but not to call for anyone to help or to clean up?”

“I’m not completely heartless. And would the servants even know what I was saying. I don’t understand a word they say, so I didn’t see the point in calling them.” 

“They saw you covered in blood. You didn’t think to point out the dead animals?” Aragorn cocked his head. “Where are the clothes you were wearing by the way?”

“I threw them in the fire. They were completely destroyed.” 

Aragorn sat back. “Of course, I don’t think you killed them. I mean, it takes someone with hunting knowledge to cut them open the way they were. And you are an artist, a noble. You aren’t skilled enough to do something like that.”

“Why would I hunt? I have servants to do that, back home, at least.” 

“Of course. Your hands are too delicate to wield a blade like that. Your arms not strong enough to hold them down and cut them open.”

“I would not expect a Ranger to understand the skill, the dexterity, the strength it takes for true art.” 

Behind Aragorn, Faramir was fuming but he knew better than to interrupt. 

“Well art takes, steady hands sure but not true strength. You do not possess the skill and strength to hold a fox down, slice it open. I imagine you do not have the stomach for it either.” Aragorn shook his head. “No, nobles are too delicate for that.”

“Must you be so disgusting?”

“Disgusting? See? As I said, no stomach.” Aragorn looked as if he was simply dismissing Godet as less than he was. “No, you would have had had to have someone do it for you. See, in the end it isn’t about who killed them but who is behind it all. I believe you might be that person. Not able to do the work yourself but commanding others like, Acelin or the guards to do it for you. But see, if that were true it would mean your execution. Treason is a death sentence.”

“I only went in there because I saw Acelin coming out of the room. He had no business being in there and he didn’t raise the alarm so why should I? And yes. I cut one open but it was already dead and I wanted to see what an animal looked like inside. It was horrible. I ran outside and threw up. It was like being back in the war with all those bodies around me.” The young man was starting to panic. He jumped to his feet. “It was horrible. I just want to go home and get away from all this.” 

“Now, wait a minute…” Aragorn stood. “What do you mean? Tell me what you saw.” 

Faramir went to Godet. “It’s alright. We understand,” he said. “War is horrible. It was your first battle wasn’t it? When you were injured?”

Godet nodded. “I got an arrow in my leg and I couldn’t stand up and all these orcs were rushing at us...and then...then...I don’t remember...I woke up when they were pulling the arrow out of my legs and all around me there were bodies. Orcs and men and men screaming in pain and blood. The ground was red.”

“Tell us about the foxes.”

“Acelin came out of the room. But only the prince, the princess, and Frigthoren were supposed to go in there apart from the cleaners, and they are only allowed to go in when someone is there. So, I went in and there were orcs and men all lying there, all dead, and the ground was red.” 

Aragorn looked at Faramir. It was in Faramir’s eyes, the nightmares, the times he just wanted to run away, the times he lay in bed crying with fear. War affected men in different ways and they coped with it in different ways. But some could not cope at all. 

Faramir went to Aragorn. “I doubt he knows what he say or did,” Faramir whispered. “But I think the foxes were already dead when he saw them.” 

Aragorn nodded. “He is hiding something though. The way he talks about Thorn. I don’t like it.”

Faramir nodded. “He certainly doesn’t love Thorn. You think someone is using his fear against him?”

“Yes. I think he is the perfect pawn. I am betting Acelin is hoping Godet takes the fall for the foxes, keeping suspicion off of him.”

“He won’t let me go home,” Godet muttered still not quite aware of his surroundings. 

“Do I put him in a cell?” 

“Who won’t let you go home?” Aragorn looked at Godet. He shook his head at Faramir. “He will need to be watched, not a cell. A room, under guard.” He stepped to Godet. “Who won’t let you go home, son.”

“The wizard. I have to do what he says. He has my son.” 

“What?” Aragorn looked at Faramir. “Godet, tell us everything, let me help you get your son back. I need to stop Acelin. He has hurt too many people already.”

“No, no. He’s too strong. You can’t kill a wizard. He’ll kill ???” 

“We don’t want to kill him. He can be imprisoned.” Aragorn suddenly looked surprised. “That’s it! That is all they have to do. Godet, do you know where your son is?”

Godet shook his head. 

Aragorn swore under his breath. “Alright, We need to get the information from him and then they can imprison him. Tell us everything Godet. The more we know the more we can trap him in a lie and the sooner we can end this.”

“He came to my house. He’s a wizard so the servants let him in. He picked up my son. He’s only two. And that is when he started telling me that I had to earn him back. He made me his slave to get my son back. I met Thorn.” He closed his eyes. “I was to pretend to fall in love with him, to get close to the prince. I had to report to him every day. Tell him everything that I could find out about the prince and his family, what they all did, what they said, what they ate, even what they read. Everything. I shouldn’t be talking to you. He will kill my boy.” 

“You had no choice and he will learn that you told us that nothing to do with him. You were at a tavern with friends, got drunk and took some women to bed. Before that you checked on the work, saw nothing out of the ordinary and no servants seemed distressed. As far as he will know you have not helped us get any closer to finding who killed the foxes or is behind the attack on the prince or killing the horses.”

“Wait...what? He killed the horses?” Godet asked. He looked angry. 

“We think so. Or he forced someone. Likely with similar tactics as he has used on you. I think he is preying on the fear of the lower levels, using them as scapegoats.”

“If he killed the horses, I will do everything to help you stop him. I am from Rohan. Horses are sacred to us.” 

“I believe it is all connected. We will do all we can to get your son back to you. For now, you must go to your room and stay there. You will be under elven guard. As far as everyone is concerned you are still too drunk to tell us anything. Let the guards help you back. Understood?”

Godet nodded. “I know I am a coward. I am afraid of him.”

“You are very brave, Godet. Bravery isn’t about the fear. Everyone is afraid. Bravery is facing those fears. And that is what you are doing,” Faramir told him. 

“I just hope it doesn’t cost my son’s life.” 

Aragorn nodded. “Let us all hope there is no death or more injuries.” 

Faramir called the guard to take him away, then when he was gone he turned to Aragorn. “So, what’s the plan?” 

Aragorn sighed. “This is going to need to be very delicate. I need to talk to Gandalf. I don’t know if there is a way to bind him or force him to speak the truth. We can try buying into his plan but I don’t think I can pull that off.” He sat in a chair. “Faramir, we are dealing with a very powerful man. The only one more powerful is Legolas. I don’t know that Gandalf is more powerful…”

“Then we need the prince.” 

“I worry it will risk his health.”

A messenger came to the door. “Prince Legolas requests leave to bathe in the hot spring, Your Majesty,” he said after bowing. “And said to remind you that he wishes to speak with Gandalf.” 

Aragorn nodded. “Tell him he may go, with the princess and guards. I will bring Gandalf to them.”

The messenger bowed and left. 

It was some time before Frigthoren announced that Aragorn and Gandalf were at the entrance to the hot spring. Legolas and Tauriel were playing in the water. Legolas’ hand and wrist already looked normal. 

Aragorn nodded to them. “I hope you are enjoying the water. We have some things to discuss.” He approached the water, sitting on the edge of the bank. 

Gandalf however stripped off all but a undergarment and dive bombed into the water, leaving Aragorn with his clothes and staff.

Legolas swam over to sit beside Aragorn. “It’s Acelin, isn’t it?”

“It is. He is holding Godet’s son hostage. He killed the foxes. We have no proof though other than what Godet says and if we let it be known that he told us he will kill his son. I am at a loss.” Aragorn said.

Tauriel sat in the shallower water as they talked. She sent the fear and anxiety she was feeling into the water. 

“I didn’t know that Godet had a son. Is Acelin behind the No Elf?” 

“I think so. I have no proof but he did kill the foxes and wrote it with their insides. I find it easy to believe that he could stir up the servants to attack.”

“He’s a wizard. If he has turned bad, then everyone is in danger. Do we know what he wants?” Gandalf asked as he swam up to them. He was wearing a sort of underpants made out of a strip of cloth with a cord threaded through the hems on the ends and tied at his hips. It was not the best they had seen him but he was an old man. 

“He wants Conhall back.” Tauriel offered.

Aragorn nodded. “There has to be more than just that. He seems to wish you punished.”

“If it would make him go away and leave us alone, I would give him Conhall back but I don’t think that is all he wants and Conhall is even worse than him,” Legolas said. 

“It isn’t just that. It can’t be. And I do not want them back together. They are dangerous together.” Aragorn said. “I fear for Tauriel if they are together once more. I fear for her now. I fear for you both!” He was practically yelling. “He wanted you watched everything you did reported back to him.”

“By Godet?” Legolas asked. “That’s the connection?”

“He stole his son and told him to get close with Thorn and to report back on you. Godet is pretending to keep his young son safe.” Aragorn huffed. “He fears you I think.”

“Is Thorn safe?” 

“Godet does not love her. He is pretending. I do not know if she is safe but that is why she is in my room under guard.”

“This will hurt her. She loves him. She is so vulnerable.” 

“I will see to Thorn.” Tauriel said. “Her heart will break but it will heal again one day.”

“Will it though? My heart only healed because you came back to me,” Legolas said. 

“Thorn is not an elf. She can love again. She is not bonded.” Tauriel swam to Legolas.

“She has the heart of an elf and you know it. That and being part nymph. She used to spend more time up trees than you did. It’s only since Godet that she can live in a room.” 

Tauriel swam behind him and put her arms around his back. She laid her head on his back. “We will help her.”

“I want to kill him,” Legolas said. “I can’t. He was just protecting his son. I would have done the same...maybe, if I couldn’t find a way to stop him. I still want to kill him.” 

Aragorn nodded. “I understand but you cannot. He was forced to do this.” 

Tauriel hugged Legolas tighter. 

“We need to stop Acelin. We can deal with Godet later.”

“I won’t stop Thorn if he beats Godet up and Thorn has been trained by Tauriel and me,” Legolas said. Then he turned to Gandalf. “Can I kill a wizard?” 

“Yes, but he will come back stronger,” Gandalf replied. 

“He can be trapped, like Conhall.” Tauriel said. She kissed Legolas’ shoulder.  _ I am afraid of him. _

“Everybody is afraid of him and he uses that to his advantage. How can I stop him from using his magic?” Legolas asked. 

“Can we strip him of it? Like stripping a tree or a plant.” Tauriel asked.

“Trapping him might be for the best.” Aragorn suggested.

“Yes but I don’t want him to be able to use his magic to get out of the trap. It won’t be a problem for you but Conhall is only trapped for two to three hundred years. He will come after us eventually,” Legolas pointed out. “Can you find his staff? Will taking his staff take his magic?”

“It will damage his ability to direct it but not take it from him,” Gandalf told them. 

“I know you are reluctant to reveal the vulnerabilities of wizards. I understand. But he draws from what is left of Sauron’s power in Middle Earth. He is stronger than you in this.” 

Aragorn frowned. “Legolas is stronger in water but that won’t help with this. Who is stronger is not the argument. I believe that is what the issue is. Acelin fears Legolas. Gandalf, we need to know what to do to stop him. He is a danger to all.”

“I wonder...I wonder if we are going about this the wrong way. If he fears me, we need to know how to relieve that fear. Trapping him, attacking him will only increase it. Acelin is quickly becoming the next Saruman. If he starts making orcs we will have another war on our hands. But if we discover what exactly it is that he fears...Mithrandir, would you talk to him?” Legolas asked. 

Gandalf nodded. He swam to towards the entrance.

Aragorn frowned. “You really think just asking him what he fears will be enough?”

“No, but it’s a start,” Legolas replied. “I am also going to spend some more time in here, to power up. 

Aragorn nodded and began to swim for the entrance. “Just be careful, stay with each other and with the guards.” 

Legolas turned and ran his fingers over Tauriel’s cheek. “I need to hold onto the energy this time. Sorry, my love.” He kissed her gently. 

“Why are you sorry? I feel like you are going to war and I am going to lose you.” Her eyes sought his. 

“No, but I want to be as strong as possible if we need to trap Acelin, so we can’t make love. I release most of my energy when we do.”

“I am not looking for that, I am scared, Legolas.” She pulled away. “I understand we would normally take advantage of being alone but everything is wrong right now. There is fear and anger. There is grief and loss.” She lifted her hand. “I didn’t realize how much it would upset me to have it gone. But the foxes are gone, the house is stained with their death..” Tauriel put her hands up. “I am sorry. I don’t feel like I even know my own mind right now.”

“I know it is not the same but we still have two foxes in the garden, at least 2 in the woods on the mountain, the mother and her kit, and Rusky. It is enough to rebuild.”

“It isn’t just the foxes.” Tauriel shook her head a little. She swam back to him, kissed him softly and then pulled away once more. She closed her eyes. 

“I know. You see it when you close your eyes. I don’t know what to do about the house. We can’t keep living in Aragorn’s bedroom. I feel like I am sleeping in a nightmare with all that dark blue and no plants.” 

“There is ivy now…” She laughed lightly.

Legolas laughed. “Yes, there is that. Let’s deal with Acelin first.” 

“I close my eyes and I see him hurting you.” She looked at him. “No secrets.” 

“No secrets,” he replied. “Talk to me.” 

“I am scared. I close my eyes and I see him cutting you open like he did the foxes. I see him getting the humans to attack you. I see him making the injury to your head worse and you dying in my arms.” Her chin quivered a little. “I see him somehow killing our son.”

Legolas closed his eyes. “I see my beautiful wife with our son in her arms sitting with me in the garden that you have grown.” 

She swam to him and into his arms. “Kiss me and help make my fears go away. Just kiss me, hold me. Nothing else.”

He did as she asked, just enjoying her closeness. After a while he said, “We should go back. Aragorn already has enough stress. We shouldn’t add to it.” 

“No we shouldn’t. He is on the verge of never letting us out of his sight.” Tauriel smiled. “I appreciate that he cares so much.”

“We might have to follow him around like the kits do with their mothers, at least for awhile.” 

“Normally I would rail against such a thing but for him, for all he is done I will do all it takes to make him less worried. He is a part of my family. We need that strong bond with him.”

“The festival starts tomorrow. This must be settled tonight.” 

“I agree. Will I be permitted to see him with you or will I be left in the room?” She began to climb out of the water.

“You are not leaving my side. But the truth is I do not know what I will do when I see Acelin next.” 

“You wanted to see me Gandalf?” Acelin asked as he entered the room. 

“Yes. I wanted to ask you about your time with the prince. Do you intend to stay with him? He does not seem to desire to sail as the others are.”

“He cannot sail now that he is bonded to a forest nymph. I would not stay but that he holds my companion captive.”

“And he has not given an indication he will let him out. You could travel and do other things until the hold is released on him.”

“I have served him for nearly 70 years in the hope of getting him to release Lando. He will not.” 

“Your companion threatened his loved one. He does not forgive easily.”

“Lando has not seen what Lady Galadriel showed me. The prince fears that he will strike at her again if released. I cannot guarantee that he won’t. He also fears that together we are stronger than him. He has not shown the best use of his power.” 

“Legolas does not fear you. He fears you hurting Tauriel. You saw him the day of the sparring. He fears that because you both threatened to take her.” Gandalf looked Acelin over. “You fear his power?” He frowned. “What would be a good use of his power in your eyes?”

“He could be king of Middle Earth. He could unite all the races. He could take over from Thranduil who hides away. The great king who is frightened of his own son.”

“He could but he will rule Middle Earth in time. We both know that. He is trying to do good now, without making all simply bow to him. He is diplomatic. He is also learning the ways of others and learning the good and the bad. It will make him a better king in the future.”

“Nienna didn’t leave her son here to babysit a mortal king. If he waits he will be king of a tiny island hidden away from all others. He won’t rule Middle Earth. But he could rule the entire world.” 

“He has no designs for power like that. He has seen those who strive for that power be corrupted and twisted. His own father was turning into that. He strives for the good and best in all things. You cannot get it by making people bow to you out of fear.”

“Ah, Gandalf. No wonder no one listens to you. You cannot rule without fear. His father doesn’t even understand that. He shows one face to the world while being ruled by me.” 

“By you?” Gandalf feigned surprise. “You pull the strings of the elven king then? I do not see it.” He rubbed his beard.

“He does as I tell him.” 

“Like what? I have only seen the king do the things he wishes.” Gandalf picked a crumb out of his beard.

“You think he wished to go to war against the dwarves?” 

“His hate of the dwarves is well known. That was not surprising.”

“Only because I have made it so.”

Gandalf snorted a little. “Forgive me. I do not see it though.”

“All he wanted was his wife’s jewels back. You think he hides away from the world? He tries to hide away from me. You know of course of the room full of bodies.”

“I do. His enemies. He is a brave warrior. I am sorry Acelin, I have seen no proof of your claims. We all know what the king is like.”

“My enemies. He is a warrior. He disposes of his enemies by loping off their heads. He doesn’t let them suffer for their sins against me. I told him to take credit for them and he did.” 

Gandalf stifled a yawn. “He did not take credit though. He has never acknowledged it. It was Tataya who did it.”

“Do you think it easy to get the account books to make it look like he paid Tataya? Do you think it was easy to get Legolas to discover it. 

“Yes I do.”

“I don’t care. I have nothing to prove to you. No one listens to you. You are of no importance.” 

“Why do all these things that you claim? What is the point? Do you seek to be king? Is that why you need your companion back?” He looked almost bored.

“Have you never loved, Gandalf?” Acelin sighed. “Have you never felt that there was nothing more important than being with your beloved?” 

“You do these things for love?” Gandalf frowned. “But Conhall was imprisoned after some of these schemes you claim to be behind.”

“Oh, that was mostly him. I helped but that was his plan not mine. Once Legolas’ son is born I will let him know what I have planned if he does not release Lando.”

“Why the schemes to begin with though…”

“To let him know what I am capable of,” Acelin told him. 

“I am not talking about the foxes or the horses.” Gandalf snorted. “Why were you and Lando controlling the king? What was your goal?”

“Oh, that was to get Legolas to leave Middle Earth. That is all finished now.” 

“Because you didn’t want him to come into his power..” Gandalf yawned. “Again, you fear him.” 

“Yes, I fear him. He has Lando! He has my beloved held prisoner.” 

“You thought to convince him to free Lando by killing Tauriel’s foxes? Their horses? At most you were going to send them back to the Greenwood.” He shrugged. “I can see why the other plans were Lando. You do not have the mind for it.”

“They prised those little flee ridden creatures like children. They treated their horses better than they treat me. This is only the start, until I get my hands on their son. And then they will give me Lando. The first born sons are like Mithril. This one will be his heir. He will give me anything I want.” 

“They have treated you better than most. You know that together they can stop you.”

“They can, but they won’t. They care for the human children.” 

“What do the human children have to do with any of this?”

“They are so vulnerable, aren’t they? These human children. I won’t what the prince would give to save them?” 

“He has soured to the humans. I do not think it will tug at him the same as it might once have.” Gandalf’s tone was nonchalant.

“And you would be wrong. Nice to have this little chat, but I have children to threaten.” Acelin turned to leave.

“I would tread carefully. Aragorn is on the warpath.” 

“Oh the poor deluded Ranger who thinks he would be a great king. I am the most powerful person in Gondor, not him. And since Legolas is so enraptured with him, that makes him vulnerable to me. Ask yourself where is this Ranger now? Ask anyone?” 

It was dark and damp and cold. Rough rope bound him and foul stale air assaulted him. Aragorn looked around, unsure where he was and how he got here. He growled and strained against the rope.

Gandalf waited for Acelin to be gone and then rushed off to find Legolas. 

Legolas had returned to the Aragorn’s room to be with the others. The problem when Gandalf got there was that Aragorn wasn’t there and the guards had been told that only Aragorn could enter or leave without them being told by Aragorn that it was permitted. 

“Bring Legolas to the door then!” Gandalf huffed. 

Legolas heard him and came to the door. “Gandalf? Did you talk to Acelin?” 

“I did and we must go. There is much danger.”

The human guards barely had time to blink before they fell unconscious. “You,” Legolas said to the elven guard. “Drag them inside and tie them up and gag them. Keep guard over them. “Frigthoren, you’re with me.” 

“Bring Tauriel. You will need her. He has Aragorn and he has threatened the children. We must send guards to them.”

“I hardly need to bring her. She will come whether I want her to or not,” Legolas replied. “Do you know where?” 

Gandalf shook his head. “No. I just know he has him. We will have to figure that part out but we cannot stand here and discuss. Send elven guards to the children.”

“Frigthoren, assemble all my staff, and send someone to the human guard garrison to bring as many as they have available. Tell them that the king is missing and we must search. We will start at the top and work down. Have Faramir shut the gates and close off the city.” 

“And guards to the children Legolas.” Gandalf implored. “He seeks to use as many things as he can as leverage against you. He is intent on getting Lando, his companion back. He is angry at the loss of love and intends to insure you suffer to get what he wants. He knows you care for the children and will harm them if he thinks it will serve a purpose. Those here must be kept safe. Godet is under guard. The children must be guarded and once that is all in place we will search.”

Legolas’ and Tauriel’s dressers brought them their forest greens and weapons and they slipped back inside to dress more appropriately for a search. 

When all were gathered, Faramir came to Gandalf. “There are guards on every level searching every building. The gates between levels are closed. Lord Elrond has sent word that they will be here by dark so I told the guards at the first gate to let them in but not to let anyone out. The caravan from Rohan has just arrived. They will be allowed through the gates and Lord Eomer wishes to join the search with his men.”

Gandalf tapped his staff of the steps of the King’s House, getting everyone’s attention. “You are gathered to search for the King. He is missing and we have reason to believe he is in grave danger. The wizard Alatar whom you know as the elf Acelin, has taken him hostage. Do not approach Acelin. If you see him report to me, Faramir or the prince. Search every building, every room, every cupboard, from attic to cellar. Search up every tree, behind every bush. No where can be missed.” 

Tauriel immediately moved off to find signs of Aragorn. Tracking was something she did well. Aragorn was better but she was skilled in her own right. She considered what she would do if she were going to take the king. She moved away from the castle. No, he wouldn’t be here. He would take him away from the group. He needed a place he could control. She began to walk off. 

Legolas and Faramir organised the rest into groups and gave them each an assignment. Legolas watched Tauriel move off on her own and sent Frigthoren to watch over her. He turned to find Edstal behind him. “You should be resting,” he told Edstal. 

“As should you.”

“Remind me not to be so familiar with my servants in the future,” Legolas said. 

“Forgive me highness but it is difficult not to be familiar when one has rocked the newborn prince in his cradle,” Edstal replied. 

Tauriel took off running. She was looking for signs of a person being taken. They would not have come out the front or even the busy servants entrances. She was looking for the other access points. 

There was part of the plateau that no one used. It had never been leveled and the rocky ground made it pretty barren. There was the ruins of an old building that had never been finished, hidden under wild vines now that Tauriel had concentrated her growing powers on the plateau. But someone had disturbed the vines over one narrow entry where stairs led up to it. It was pitch black inside, not enough light even for elven eyes. 

_ I have something.  _

Tauriel moved closer to the entrance and listened. Her eyes took in the ground. There were tracks. She concentrated on the vines and forced them away from the entrance to let her see it more clearly.

_ Wait for me. _

_ Bring torches or lanterns. It is dark where we are going. _

“Tauriel has found something. Bring torches.” Legolas and a dozen guards arrived quickly at Tauriel’s position. Legolas walked up the steps and stopped at the open entrance. “Drag marks and the vines have been disturbed recently. When the torches arrived he took one and shoved it inside the entrance. “There is a tunnel of some kind. It’s narrow and dark.” 

“Tunnel? You say?” asked Gimli. “Sounds like a place for a dwarf.” 

Legolas jumped down from the steps and handed the torch to Gimli. 

“I think I should go in first.” Tauriel frowned. “Be quiet if you are going in Gimli. The wizard is dangerous.”

_ You are not taking our son into a dark tunnel where you might meet Acelin. _

_ I will be going in with you. I will not be left out here. _

“I will be careful. I am a warrior after all.” Gimli took the torch and moved to the entrance. He frowned and realized he couldn’t step into but then turned and tried to move into it sideways. He frowned and stepped back for a moment. He turned the other way and began easing himself into the entrance. He wiggled and got his head and shoulders through the entrance, but it was no bigger inside. He grabbed the stone doorway and pushed and pulled this way and that. But he couldn’t budge. 

Legolas put his hand over his mouth to hide his mirth. Especially as Gimli tried to suck in his stomach. 

Tauriel frowned. “He is stuck I think.”

“No, no...I am fine lassie. Just give me a moment.” Gimli kept trying to wiggle and get through the doorway.

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “I should have gone in first. Now, no one can get in.” She walked up to Gimli. “I can help Gimli.” She lifted her foot and put it on his side. “Ready?”

“No, no...I can get myself in lassie, really.” He huffed and puffed and tried to move. 

_ Allow me to help him please? _

_ Give him a shove and if that doesn’t work we will get him out of the way. _

“Be ready dwarf.” Tauriel chuckled and pushed on him with her foot. 

Gimli grunt and complained. He moved a few inches. Tauriel huffed and began to push again. It was like kicking a stone wall. 

“Stop fighting me.” She said through clenched teeth. 

“I’m not!” 

“You are.” Tauriel pushed harder.

“It no wider inside, lassie.” 

Tauriel sighed. “Help me pull him out.” She reached down and grabbed Gimli’s arm. 

“Ow! Lassie! Easy now! She is surprisingly strong…” 

Tauriel kept pulling. “Wait!” She climbed up and over Gimli’s head. “Lower the torch, just a little. Let me get past you before you light yourself on fire.” 

He lowered the torch but something on the wall next to him flared up in flames. “Get out, Lassie. Get out of here, quick.”

“By the Vala, dwarf.” She grumbled. “Pull him out! Now!” She slid into the darkness and to the ground. It was hot above her and she focused on pushing against him with her legs. “Pull!” 

Outside guards grabbed every part of Gimli that they could reach and and pulled. A stone started to give way in the side of the entrance and eventually moved enough with their force that Gimli seemed to pop out of the entrance and tumble down the stairs along with several guards. 

Tauriel scrambled out after him. She looked annoyed.

“On second thought, I think someone needs to guard the entrance,” Gimli said getting to his feet with help. 

Inside, the fire died as quickly as it had started as the fuel burnt itself out. 

“I am going in first.” Tauriel stated as she stood and brushed herself off. 

“Agreed, after Frigthoren,” Legolas said. “Gimli will guard the entrance. As it seems nothing can get passed him.” 

Frigthoren took a torch and headed in. Tauriel followed him. “Keep watch on the torch. Do not set anything on fire.” She focused and the path ahead. “What is this place?”

“It is where they used to bury their dead, m’lady,” Frigthoren said. 

“Bury their dead...together like this? I thought..in the ground but not like this.” The air smelled stale and musty. “Be careful now…” The tunnel widened, opening to show alcoves on both sides. 

“They used to burn their dead but one of the Stewards couldn’t bring himself to burn his son so they started this place,” Frigthoren told her. “Human customs change quickly. For them a hundred years is three or four generations, and they forget what their ancestors learnt.”

“I dislike it.” Tauriel whispered. “Signs of movement through here.” She stopped. “Do you hear that?” There was the faintest sound of someone struggling.

“Sound will carry far in here. Do not lose your way, m’lady. This is a maze. Stay close.” 

_ I feel him near. _

_ Can you tell me a direction? _

Tauriel kept focusing on the ground. She pointed to marks in the dirt.

_ He was dragged.  _ “I’ll leave a guard at every turn so we don’t get lost in here.”  _ There again. Did you hear that? We are getting closer. _ Suddenly there was a light ahead. It was getting closer. 

Tauriel drew her bow. There was not a lot of room but she had shot in tighter areas. She shook her head. “Hold. Well met Lord Elrond.” Tauriel lowered her bow and looked to where he and a group approached. “There are tracks that show he was dragged.” She moved off, pointing to a track. She was fixated on the task.

“Highness,” Elrond said. “We saw your light. There is another entrance. But it is a maze between here and there.”

“I hoped to greet you under more pleasant circumstances,” Legolas replied. “Thank you for you aid.” 

“Shhh.” Tauriel waved at them to stop. She and Frigthoren were moving away down another corridor. 

Legolas glanced at Tauriel. It was one of the things he loved about her. She didn’t even realise she had shushed her prince and the Lord of Imladris.

“There...turn just up ahead.” She was guiding Frigthoren, doing her best not to pass him despite her urge to. 

Legolas bowed to Elrond and let him go ahead of him. With a ring of power, Elrond was the better warrior. 

Tauriel held up a hand and then drew her bow. They moved down and it opened into a room. Aragorn was in the middle, bound. Tauriel moved to one side and took up a defensive position. Her bow was trained on the middle of the room.

Aragorn was blinded by the light having been in the pitch black for hours. “Who is there?” 

“Friends.” Tauriel said. She was sure he would know her voice. “Where is he?”

“Who?” Aragorn asked. “I was hit from behind and woke up here in the dark.” He was covered in mud where he had been trying to escape but both wrists and ankles were bound. 

“Acelin.” Tauriel didn’t look behind her.  _ I have him. _

Legolas and Elrond were entering the room with guards and the twins. They were all silent as they checked every part of the room. The darkness seemed to swallow the light of their torches. The walls were lined with bones and it looked like someone had been playing with them, forming odd shaped skeletons on the floor with the bones of different people. 

“There is a doorway over here,” Elladan said. “Another tunnel.” 

Legolas crouched beside Aragorn and placed his hand on his shoulder as the guards cut him free and gave him water. 

Tauriel moved to protect them as Legolas went to Aragorn. She kept her attention on their surroundings while Legolas saw to him.

“What is going on? Acelin?”

“He abducted you, or at least had someone do it for him,” Legolas said. “He admitted it to Gandalf.” 

“Legolas, a light,” Elladan said as he stood guard at the other doorway. 

“Abducted me? So he is behind it all but why me? It is well known I do not hate elves.”

“At this stage, no one knows his reasoning, if he has any left,” Legolas told him. He turned to Elrond. “Please get him out of here.” Legolas stood and approached Elladan. “Take everyone out, call off the search. I must face Acelin alone.”  _ Tauriel, go. _

_ No. _

Elrond frowned. “I do not think you should be alone with him.” He helped Aragorn up. 

“He can use you all against me. Get out of here, all of you,” Legolas snapped. 

Elladan began leading the group towards and exit but halted mid-stride.

“Too late,” Acelin said as Legolas and the others standing near the entrance were blown off their feet by a burst of energy. 

Tauriel turned, her bow trained on Acelin. She released it, aiming for his knee. She had another ready as soon as it was loosed. 

But he easily blocked it with his staff. He began to chant a spell. The mud at his feet began to boil. He moved unsteadily. 

Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan helped Aragorn and the others up. They all took up defensive positions. Tauriel backed away towards Legolas as he got back to his feet. She blocked the wizard’s vision of him. Her arrow was trained on his shoulder, biding her time for the perfect moment.

Suddenly, a burst of darkness engulfed them all. But a light endured. It was Legolas himself and the light from him slowly pushed back the darkness. 

“Light and mud will not save you. I will haunt your every step until you give me back my heart.” He began to chant again and as it got louder, the stone of his staff began to glow blue. 

“NO!” Legolas screamed and then there was another scream this time of pain. It ended in a gurgling noise as Acelin’s tongue exploded and he spat out blood. 

There was a collective gasp of horror from those behind Legolas. 

Legolas surged forward around Tauriel and grabbed Acelin’s staff as the wizard tried to breath. “Tauriel, vines.” 

Tauriel lowered her bow and closed her eyes. The place was full of death and darkness. She concentrated and forced them in from outside. She strained to find them, to draw them in. 

Legolas’ free hand took hers and she felt more energy flow into her than ever before. Her lips parted and she was breathing heavily as the vines burst through the roof and towards the wizard.

Acelin tried to get to his feet but he was losing a lot of blood and he couldn’t speak the incantations to stop the bleeding. 

“He cannot die. You heard what Gandalf said, he will just come back.” Aragorn stepped forward a little but did not get too close to Tauriel or Legolas.

“Lord Elrond, can you stop the bleeding?” Legolas asked. 

Elrond took his dagger and heated it in the flame of one of the torches. He approached Acelin and shoved the hot dagged in the wizard’s mouth. The bleeding stopped. 

_ Do you want him bound like Conhall?  _ There was a bit of strain in her thoughts. His energy helped her with the vines but the baby was taking advantage as well.

_ If you can. _

Tauriel nodded and waited for Elrond to move away. As soon as he was safe the vines began to cover Acelin.

Legolas watched Tauriel’s abdomen grow big, straining against her clothes. He reached down and undid the laces of her trousers. 

The wizard disappeared into the vines and Tauriel doubled over, holding her abdomen. “Be at peace…” She was breathing hard. “It is done. He cannot hurt us.” She smiled at Legolas.

Legolas swooped her up. “Which way out? I cannot take her the way we came in.” 

Elladan and Elrohir led the way. Frigthoren and Edstal were close behind. 

As soon as they got outside, Legolas put her down on the grass and turned towards the human guards who were at the entrance. He pulled his sword. “Aragorn, look at their boots. It is dry at this entrance and that mud is dry.” 

Aragorn went to draw a sword but swore as he found no weapon. Frigthoren provided him with one. Tauriel stood, slowly and somewhat awkwardly. She drew her bow. 

“Explain yourselves.” Aragorn’s voice was hard. 

“It’s just mud, Sire.” 

“I said explain. It is not just mud and you know as well as I what I wish to hear. Confess, state your reasons.”

The second guard looked scared. “He’s a wizard. He was going to turn us into toads.” 

Aragorn almost rolled his eyes. “Surrender your weapons or draw. The choice is yours. You will be tried for aiding him in my kidnapping.”

The scared guard unbuckled his sword belt and handed it over to one of the other guards. The first one who spoke ran. 

Tauriel’s arrow lodged into his leg and he dropped to the ground, rolling. “Why do they think they can run? I will never understand.” She lowered the bow. 

But he managed to reach his goal anyway and rolled right off the edge of the plateau. He landed on the rock some 50 feet below. Frigthoren looked over the side and made a face. “Permission to put him out of his misery?” 

Aragorn nodded. 

“May I borrow your bow, m’lady?” Frigthoren asked. 

Tauriel handed it to Frigthoren as well as an arrow. She knew he would only need one. But he moved about trying to get a clean shot. “There’s an outcropping in the way,” he muttered. He looked to her. He knew she was a better archer. 

Tauriel moved to take the bow back. She was already moving more smoothly, adjusting to weight she carried. She notched the arrow and looking down, aimed. Without pretense she let it go. Turning, she nodded to Legolas and Aragorn. 

“Another edge that needs a fence,” Legolas sighed.

“I need time to rest before I grow anything else today or tomorrow.” Tauriel’s hand went to her abdomen. 

Legolas knelt before her and put his hand on her abdomen. “Do not come too soon, little one. The world is not ready for you.” 

There was movement against Legolas’ hand. Tauriel looked down at him, her hand in his hair. “He is still settled, for now. He just took advantage to get bigger. Much to the dismay of his mother’s body.” 

“Are you alright?” Legolas asked as he stood. He drew her into his arms. 

“Are you?” Tauriel hugged him back, tightly. She did not release him right away. Her head was tucked into his neck.

“I need food and rest. But the house is not ready for our guests.” 

“Highness, the house is ready. You don’t think we stopped all work while you were in the Halls of Healing. In fact I think the housekeep worked the servants into exhaustion. We found a way into the attic and found much of the old furniture stored there. It was cleaned and repaired and each piece found a home. Some of the mattresses are filled with straw instead of feathers but I think everyone will be comfortable enough,” Frigthoren told him. 

The horns blew three times to indicate the all clear. 

“Your rooms have been scrubbed and the bed stripped. Every inch is spotless with no sign of what was done.” Frigthoren finished informing them.

Aragorn looked at Lord Elrond. “I am happy to see you. I do wish it had not been like this but we will get cleaned up and we will have dinner.”

Tauriel was still holding onto Legolas. Her hands stroked his hair, her face in his neck

“Since Legolas can’t say it, he’s a bit busy,” Elladan said. “You look terrible.” 

“It has been a taxing day.” Aragorn laughed and clasped first him and then Elrohir on the shoulder. “Come, let us all go back. I have a room to empty of my protected friends.” He had not seen Eowyn so he was assuming she remained behind under guard with Thorn. 

Legolas’ face fell. “We have to tell Thorn.” 

“Yes, we do. And Godet will need to find his son and then stand to face punishment for what he did.” Tauriel finally let him go. Her hand caressed his cheek. 

“Hot spring? Just a quick dip before dinner to get the stench of that place off us.” 

“Yes.” Tauriel, breathed out the word. “How can they do that to their dead?”

“Why do humans do anything they do?” Legolas asked, then called to the others who were walking ahead. “Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, all of you. Hot springs, this way.” 

They all turned and headed to the hot springs. Servants were summoned to let Eowyn and Thorn out and to gather clothing and towels for everyone.

Even Eowyn and Faramir joined them though they kept their underwear on whereas the elves stripped naked. Thorn did not show up. Legolas was pleased to see Oak and some of the family though their ladies did not join them in the hot springs but stayed in the Steward’s House. 

The sun was setting when all gathered in the dining hall. Aragorn was clearly looking for Arwen but was trying to be subtle. He knew that she would not join them, not yet but a small part of him had hoped for a break in traditions. 

Godet was not present and Thorn looked extremely upset after having learned he was being kept under guard. 

The King’s table was full even though only the closest of friends and family were there. With over 300 guests divided between the three houses, there just was not enough space at the table for more. When Aragorn walked in everyone stood. Legolas smiled and went to him. He put his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder but then hugged him tightly. “Don’t do that again.” 

“I did nothing but take a hit to the head. You were supposed to stay in my room.” He laughed and returned the hug. 

“Sorry about your guards. Maybe we could arrange for Frigthoren to train them?” Legolas said. 

“Tauriel. She can train them. Frigthoren can assist.” Aragorn smiled and guided Legolas around the table to the seat on his left. Then he turned and scooped Tauriel up in a hug. Unlike other times the woman was not tense but returned the hug. “You were to stay in the room as well. Neither of you listen at all.” Aragorn laughed.

Gandalf came to stand behind Legolas. “I hear that you did not need my help with Alatar. You power grows.”

“Only when Tauriel is in danger,” Legolas told him. 

Gandalf frowned. “He did not understand why you had not simply taken over as ruler of all of Middle Earth you know.”

Legolas turned to face Gandalf, frowning. “Why would I want to take over Middle Earth? That is crazy talk.” 

“He had many things to say and I will sit with you tomorrow and we will talk of them. Some pertain to your father. He spoke a lot since he thinks me feeble and old.” 

“Bladorthin, I see your true self. You are neither feeble nor old.”

“You are right, I am not but he and many others think I am.” Gandalf smiled. “I do not mind being underestimated.” 

“And I would not mind if everyone or at least most people forgot what I did today, or that I am capable of doing it,” Legolas spoke in Gnomish. 

“Some might. Some won’t. Aragorn won’t call on you unless necessary. You frightened him.” Gandalf replied in gnomish. 

Oak cleared his throat. “Grandfather, some might think it rude to speak at table in a language others do not understand.”

“Especially, when it’s the king who doesn’t understand it,” Aragorn mentioned. 

Gandalf laughed. “Let us have our fun.” He patted Legolas on the back and moved to take his seat. 

Aragorn rapped on the table to get everyone’s attention. “I would like to propose a toast.” He raised a glass and waited for the others to do the same. 

Servants rushed to fill empty glasses. 

“A toast. To the arrival of Lord Elrond and his family, my family. To my most trusted friends, Faramir, Eowyn, Gimli, Gandalf” He held his glass up towards each of them. “The hobbits, who are enjoying a quiet night on their own. Thorn and all the Las Galen family.”

He turned to Legolas and Tauriel. “To you, to the two who have given me the most trouble and yet the deepest of friendships.”

Everyone drank. The Legolas stood and raised his glass. “And to the one to whom we look to to solve all our troubles because he thinks he can solve all the troubles of the world on his own. To King, and Ranger, and friend. Aragorn.” 

A cheer rose up. Aragorn turned to Legolas and without spilling, hugged him again. “I do not know what I would do without you.” He whispered to him. 

“Oh, you’d have been dead long ago,” Legolas replied. Aragorn laughed and almost spilled his wine. 

Gimli stood. “To the cooks!” Everyone laughed but they drank anyway. “Now serve the food before we are too drunk to eat it.” 

The food was brought out, heaping platters of meat and potatoes. There were game fowl and savoury pastries. It seemed as if the food was unending. 

_ I feel truly lighter, happier now. Like a shadow is gone.  _ Tauriel squeezed Legolas’ hand.

He tapped her belly and bent to whisper to it. “Get her to eat.” Then he turned to Aragorn. “I have sent word to hire back all the human staff, if they will come.” 

Tauriel went a little stiff as Legolas almost seemed to dismiss her. She turned her attention to her food though and let him discuss affairs of the kingdom with Aragorn. But Legolas lifted her hand to his lips without even turning towards her. 

_ I know, my love. _

“I am happy to hear that. Though I would not blame you if you hadn’t. I still wish your staff to work on training the older children. Mine are preparing for it.”

“I will pay them for the days they were away. I acted hastily. Acelin knew my fears.” 

“He played with all of us. There are still parts of this we need to deal with but that is work for tomorrow. You did what you needed to do to protect your home.” Aragorn took a drink. “I do not see it as done in haste. You did what was needed at the time.”

“I should have trusted Gandalf. I have learned that he served my mother, not Alatar and Palando,” Legolas said. 

“I did not know that.” Aragorn looked towards Gandalf. “I am just relieved he is contained for now. How long will he be trapped?”

“I’ll have Gandalf put a strong spell on that place to hide it so that everyone forgets it.”

“And when Conhall is freed of his prison and comes looking? What then?”

“Then we trap him once more.” Tauriel stated. 

“The Princess has spoken.” Legolas lent over and kissed her cheek then concentrated on his food. He was hungry having expended so much energy on Acelin. “To answer your question, I do not know. But it will be long after your time.” 

Aragorn laughed. “While I do not like being reminded of my own limited life I toast to the fact that they will not bother the world for a long time.”

The evening drew on and as the guests milled about on the verandah after dinner, no one noticed Thorn slip away. 

She stood outside the room Godet was held in. “I just want to talk to him. I won’t help him escape. If he has been accused of doing something wrong, I am sure that Prince Legolas will clear it all up.” 

The guard reluctantly let her in. 

Godet stood, his shock at seeing Thorn clear on his face. “What are you doing here? Is there news?”

“They won’t tell me why you are being held. What is going on?”

“Acelin. Did they find him?” Godet avoided the questions.

“Yes. He has been imprisoned, for a very long time. We won’t see him again in our lifetimes.” 

“Did he tell them all the things he did? Did they learn of all his schemes? Did they find out where my son is?” His voice rose, his tone growing more frantic as he spoke.

“He told Gandalf some...Son? You have a son?” Thorn asked. 

“Some? Just some? I need to know. Aragorn said he would help me. He has my son.” Godet looked like he was ready to tear his hair out. 

“He abducted the king. They have all been searching for him. He was found and Acelin was imprisoned. That is all I know. But you have more to tell me, don’t you?” 

Godet began to pace. “You don’t understand. They were supposed to learn where he was keeping my son. I will never know now.”

“Why does he have your son?” 

“Because then he could get me to do what he wanted.” Godet sat and put his head in his hands.

“What did he want you to do? What did you do?”

“I was to get close to you and then spy on your grandparents.”

Thorn staggered. “You have been working for him all this time? How long? Since we first met? Before the war? During the war? When? When did you become a spy?” 

“Does it matter?” Godet sounded defeated. “I have lost my son. I will have to return home to say I failed.”

“It matters to me! Did you ever love me?” 

“I cared for you but no...it was not love. How could it be? I am married. I have a family. I am a noble of a high ranking house. You are playing dress up and throwing tantrums when you don’t get your way!” Godet was upset. “I have lost my son and you don’t care. You are selfish.”

“You deceived me, you lied to me, you bedded me, you promised to marry me. I would have raised your son as my own. Who is the selfish one?” Thorn struck out and hit him, not the slap of a lady of the court but a full powered punch to the jaw. It knocked Godet out with one blow. Thorn turned and walked off, going to the room he shared with Godet in Elven house. He opened the dressing room and took out all of Godet’s things and threw them off the balcony, all of them, including his weapons and jewels. 

Then he stood and looked at his own clothes. He gathered up all his dresses and shoes, his hair clips and jewels, keeping only those of sentimental value. He undressed and put on a simple pair of short trousers. He stood barefoot and bare chested on the balcony. His hair was down. He stood there looking at the moon, when his door opened. He knew it was Mama Tauriel. 

“He deceived me,” he said, letting his own natural voice out, deep and strong, without trying to sound like a lady. His hands gripped the rail. “I wanted to be the lady he deserved. But he does not deserve a lady.” He sighed. He had not turned to Tauriel. “I have not communed with the trees since I got here. I turned my back on who I am. I thought I was cursed to be in a man’s body. But I am a man and I am a woman.” 

Finally, he turned to her. “There is a tree here that has been calling to me. I have avoided it and longed for it. They say that nymphs are all female. But in my heart, I know, that tree belongs to me and I to it. I will stay and help with the festival and I will be at the coronation, but then I must find out how strong the call of that tree is. This little forest that you are growing here, needs a guardian.” 

Tauriel’s feet were quiet as she approached. Her hands went to Thorn’s face, one on each side. Her eyes searched deep into his. “Thorn, sweet one. There is one thing I know as sure as anything. When the trees call you must listen. You are like a tree, strong and beautiful. Deep roots and tender leaves.” She kissed his forehead. “I can think of no better guardian. I will continue growing it and you know that if you need anything, you only need to ask me.”

She pulled Thorn into a tight hug. “Do not let his deception harden your heart.” It was whispered into his ear. 

Thorn hugged her. “I won’t. I loved him but his deception has wiped that love cleanly from me and I can see clearly that it was not a true love but a need for each other.” 

Tauriel stroked Thorn’s hair. “You will know love when it finds you for real. I learned that too when I was young and rash.”

Thorn looked over the balcony edge. “I made a mess.” 

Tauriel looked down and started to laugh. “Yes but we can clean it up and send his stuff to him.”

“I don’t want the dresses back. I can’t climb trees in those dresses and that part of my life is over. It was fun but it wasn’t really me. I’d prefer to supervise the work on the house. There is still a lot to be done.” 

“We will donate the dresses. Some were very pretty.” Tauriel put her arm around Thorn’s shoulder. “You will be in charge of the work and help get this place into shape.”

Thorn climbed up on the balcony wall. “Thanks for the quick way down,” he said as he leapt into the nearest tree.

“Stay safe my dear.”

Tauriel turned to head to find a servant. When she did she asked them to go outside to gather the clothing. She gave orders for the dresses to be donated and the other things returned to Godet. She was very tired, the day having finally caught up to her.

Legolas was quite a sight standing in the moonlight on their balcony, completely naked, as he waited for her. 

“A gift? For me?” Tauriel smiled and walked to him. “Legolas…” Her arms went around him and she kissed him deeply.

“I think my love needs a little of my energy,” he told her. 

“She needs the feel of her husband inside of her.” Her voice was husky. Her hands ran through his hair. “You are the most wonderful sight I have ever seen.”

Legolas slowly stripped away her clothes which was not difficult because she was wearing a loose dress with nothing underneath. He picked her up and carried her to their bed. 

Tauriel kissed him as he carried her and she pulled him to her as he put her down. “Stay close to me..”

Faramir rode beside Aragorn with Legolas and Tauriel close behind. Ahead guards cleared the path and behind guards kept an eye out for trouble makers. Gates were opened for them as they rode down to the plains. Hundreds of people were already out there. Some setting up stalls, some cooking to provide food for the masses, others already enjoying the festival atmosphere. 

Aragorn was smiling. He waved at times to those who called for his attention. 

Tauriel was smiling, her hair caught in the wind and blowing behind her. She felt better, watching the humans and all the arriving guests enjoying the festival that Legolas had planned. “This is wonderful.”

“Yes, Legolas and Akkash did a wonderful job. So many stalls, so many people starting to gather. This is going to be wonderful. The food is making me hungry.” Aragorn chuckled.

“Did you not just eat breakfast?” Tauriel laughed as well and then frowned. “Actually, I think I would like to eat too…” She ran a hand over her stomach.

Legolas spotted a food stall that was catering to elves. “Oh, I have not had that since I was a child.” He slid down from his horse even as they were still moving and went to the stall. 

Tauriel slid off of her horse and joined him. Aragorn pulled his horse to a stop and hopped off. “What is it?” He moved to stand just behind them.

“They bake the beans and soak them in a sauce made from tomatoes and salt, then they mix it with sour cream and sprinkle chopped roasted pig on top,” Legolas explained. 

“It sounds wonderful.” Aragorn was excited. “Three please!” 

The stall holder bowed and turned to order his assistants. Frigthoren was immediately there with three spoons for them. 

Tauriel smiled as she was given her bowl. “Thank you.” She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. 

Legolas turned to Argorn. “I warn you that it makes you express gases.” 

Aragorn already had shoveled two spoonfuls in and was about to take a third. “Gases?”

“He means you’ll fart, laddie,” Gimli said as he approached. “You remember Landar?” A dwarf came to stand beside Gimli.

Tauriel smiled. “Yes. You have grown Landar. It is good to see you again. I trust you are doing well?”

“Very well, your highness, thanks to Akkash’s teaching and Master Gimli’s encouragement.” 

Aragorn ordered more food for the dwarves and handed them bowls. “So you have come to join the festivities?” 

“Gimli tells me that Minas Tirith has some fine ales.”

“There are some good ales yes. Are you old enough to drink now? I seem to remember you overdoing it on the potato alcohol…” Aragorn laughed. 

“Dwarves are born old enough to drink,” Gimli said. 

There was laughter. Tauriel finished her food and handed the bowl to Frigthoren. 

“I told Akkash that the potato wine can start serving after midday,” Legolas told Aragorn as he handed his bowl to Frigthoren. 

“More, m’lady?” Frigthoren asked. 

“No thank you.” She rubbed her abdomen. “He is quite happy at the moment.” 

“Be careful of your purse, m’lady. I have been warned that there will be pickpockets at work,” Frigthoren told her. “I will try to keep everyone at a distance but the small children are fast and nimble fingered.” 

“Do not forget to give yourself time to enjoy the festive,” Legolas told Frigthoren. 

“I do not carry coin or jewelry now that my ring is gone.” She smiled at Frigthoren. “Thank you for your concern.”

“You are the brightest jewel, Tauriel. Anything you wear is overshadowed by your natural beauty,” Legolas told her. She leaned over and kissed him. 

“Ah, there you all are,” Gandalf said as he joined them. He waved away the stall holder as he offered food. “Goodness, no. That mixture would rip the insides out of an old man like me. I’d stink for days.” 

Landar frowned. “They are still mushy.” He looked at Tauriel and Legolas. 

“The first bloom of love lasts about a thousand years in elves,” Gandalf said. 

“I heard it was only a hundred years.” Aragorn added, teasingly. 

“But with a nymph it will be a lifetime.” Elrohir added as they approached. 

“She may tire of him well before he of her…” Elladan remarked. He put a hand on Aragorn’s shoulder.

“Think of how bad it would be if I was actually affected by her nymphness,” Legolas replied. 

The twins laughed. Aragorn smiled. “You aren’t?”

Tauriel slid her hand into Legolas’. “He is affected by me but it is not my power. It has no affect on him at all.”

“It is pure love,” Thorn said. They had not seen Thorn like this before. He was dressed in a simple peasant shirt tied with a leather belt and loose trousers. He was still barefoot and his hair was loose. He seemed content. 

Tauriel reached out to draw Thorn to her side. “How are you this morning?” 

Aragorn cocked his head but said nothing. The day was too good to bring up negative topics. 

“Feeling more like me than I have for a long time. I spent the night in that tree I mentioned. It was like a warm embrace.” 

Tauriel kissed Thorn’s forehead. “A night in the trees is good for the soul. I should do the same before Aladran comes.”

“Not without me,” Legolas interrupted. 

“I don’t see the appeal. I’m always afraid I will fall. I fell asleep in a tree once when I was very young. I fell and broke my arm,” Aragorn told them. “But our gathering is blocking this man from his business. Let’s move on.” 

“Of course my love.” She smiled at Legolas as they walked towards their horses. 

“If you don’t mind, I would prefer to walk around the stalls,” Legolas said to Aragorn. “We are too removed from the people on horseback.” 

Aragorn nodded. “I am glad to see you relaxed once more in the city.” 

“There is probably still people who follow the No Elf belief but I don’t think we are in the sort of danger that Acelin presented.”

“Well, this old man is going to find the tobacconist,” Gandalf said. 

“Arwen would like to know when you are not going to be at the festival so she can enjoy some of the fun.”

“Can she not just come and spend time with us?” Aragorn asked. Though he knew the answer he was vaguely hopeful. 

“When there is a crown on that ugly head,” Elladan replied. 

Aragorn groaned. “I will make sure to be gone for parts of each day so she can come and enjoy the festival. I do not want her to be cooped up inside while I am out here.”

“And if you are thinking of visiting, Mithren, her guard, is with her and he is as grey as his name. I’d think he is half orc except for his elven features.”

“Mithren emits terror.” 

“Father chose well. But if Tauriel would like to visit she is welcome. Dru is with her.” 

The king having been seen eating at the stall, suddenly made it the most popular. 

Tauriel perked up at the idea of visiting Arwen and Dru. “I will go and see them soon. Perhaps bring them some treats from the stalls.” 

Legolas handed Frigthoren a purse. “Let her buy whatever she wants.” 

Tauriel chuckled. “I feel like I have been given free reign in the armoury..whatever I want…” 

“Choose a wedding present for Arwen while you are at it,” Legolas said and shooed her away. 

“I think Frigthoren, that my husband just wished to be free of me.” She laughed and looked over her shoulder at him.

“Like most males, m’lady, he does not enjoy shopping when it is not something he is shopping for,” Frigthoren told her. 

“I do not enjoy it either to tell the truth but I think it will be fun in this case to bring presents to the other ladies.” They headed off to some stalls to purchase various food and treats. She then headed off to search for a wedding gift.

“May I speak freely, m’lady?” Frighthoren asked. 

“Of course, Frigthoren.” 

“Lady Ayla is concerned that you are not availing yourself of the company offered by your ladies in waiting. She is the senior lady of your highnesses staff.” 

“My ladies in waiting?” Tauriel looked at if she were hearing of them for the first time. She frowned. “I have ladies in waiting? Why? For what purpose?”

“Lady Ayla supervises your wardrobe every morning. She organises your staff so that your laundry is always done, so that your bath is always ready, that every is clean and in its place. But they can do so much more if you allow them. They ride and are practice their archery as well as play instruments and sing. They know that you do not like to sew and prefer to spend time in the open. But they are elves, m’lady. They too wish to be outside more often. They would like to be your friends.” 

Tauriel stopped walking. “Friends? I will have to think on that. In the meantime, I will give them leave to enjoy the outdoors and to have freedom to do as they wish.”

“Lady Ayla thinks you are lonely,” Frigthoren said. “And so do I. Would you start by agreeing to a friendly archery contest? Just you and your ladies.” 

“I am not-” Tauriel looked down. “I do not think a contest is a good idea. Unless they practice all the time I will certainly win. That is not a way to make friends.”

“Then not a contest, but a practice.” 

“Perhaps I can get them to help me test bows and make arrows for the young girls I will be training.” She looked at Frigthoren. “You really think I am lonely?”

“Yes, m’lady. You are not good a socialising. You run your own house now. You have to learn who and when to invite people and for what purpose. You try to do everything on your own when your ladies want to help you. Take, for example, today. You have no ladies with you. Who is to advise you which merchants have good quality, who will try to charge you more than the goods are worth? Who will carry your purchases when you are busy with other things?” 

“Thank you for your honesty Frigthoren. You have given me a great deal to think about. I will return home now. I do not feel up to shopping or visiting. I will go see the Lady Arwen and Dru later today.” 

“I have upset you. I am sorry. Do not miss out on the festival.” 

“No, you have not. It is alright. I should rest.” She seemed far less excited and more stiff now. Tauriel got onto her horse.  _ I am going to go and rest. Enjoy the festival.  _

_ Too much excitement or too many beans?  _

_ Neither. I will look for a gift later.  _

She took some of the items from Frigthoren before turning her horse and heading back to the house.

Two of the guards who had been following behind now rode with her back to the house. Frigthoren stayed to seek out Legolas. 

“I fear, it was my words, highness.” 

“What did you say?” 

Frigthoren told him. 

“Ah, no. It’s alright. She has always had trouble being a princess instead of a guard. She will find her own path,” Legolas told him. He was sitting beside Aragorn in the royal box watching a wrestling match. “Send someone for wine for his majesty.” 

“This reminds me. Legolas you need to learn to write common. Your skill in it is lacking. We had to try and decipher what you meant for the events.” Aragorn laughed, his eyes on the match.

“What do you mean? Common is written as it is spoken. So I wrote it as it is spoken.” 

“Not entirely.” Aragorn laughed harder. “Peg resting? Pooing? Poor Akkash. I just about wet my pants I was laughing so hard.”

“Peg, yes. Those pink animals that taste so nice roasted.” 

“Pig.” Aragorn laughed so hard he gave a small snort. “It is a pig.” 

“That’s what I said.” 

“No, you said peg. It is pig.”

“Peg,” Legolas replied. “And that is resting,” he indicated the wrestling match.

“It would help if common did not require so many marks to be put together to make one word.”

Aragorn was truly doubled over laughing now. “Wrestling. Resting is when you lay down.” 

“They are laying down,” Legolas pointed out. 

Aragorn almost slid out of his chair, he was having trouble catching his breath. 

“If you speak a civil tongue…” Legolas muttered. “Resting, goth.” 

“Stop, Legolas...you are going to kill me.” He wiped tears away and tried to slow his breathing.

A servant rushed forward with a glass of water and a cloth to wipe his tears. 

Legolas smiled. “At least I am reassured that I can still make you laugh. We have all been far too serious of late.” 

“We have.” He wiped his eyes and then waved the servant away. “I hope for nothing but joy for us all for a long while now.”

“You know, Tauriel and I lived for many years in Lothlorien without any of these problems. It was only when I met up with you again that the troubles started again. You are a magnet for problems,” Legolas teased. 

“Me? I was going to say my life was easier and then you appeared once more and off we went on a quest with a ring.” Aragorn chuckled.

“You volunteered first.” 

“That is not how I remember it..” He chided.

“Well, you did. You saw that tiny man who had no idea how to defend himself and you just stepped up to be his guard, knowing it might get us all killed.” 

“Hmm, that does sound a little like me.” Aragorn smirked. “You didn’t have to come along though you know. If I am so much trouble.” 

“Of course I did. Who else was going to keep you alive?”

“Gimli.” The smirk grew. “He would have had to learn to ride but he would have done well enough.” 

“He cracked two of my ribs, you know?”

“He did not!” Aragorn leaned forward. 

“He did. Falling off the horse. He fell on me. He weighs a mountain.” 

“He is very solid.” Aragorn shook his head. “You never said anything.”

“I did not wish to be on the sharp end of his axe,” Legolas replied. 

Oak came to stand in front of the royal box now that they were in between matches. He bowed formally. “Your Majesty, I just wished for you to know that we were all amused by your invitation to the festival. I particularly liked the invitation to the whores racks, though my wife did not find that pun amusing.” 

Aragorn looked very confused. “Whores racks...whores…” He groaned “I should have looked everything over before the invitations went out…” He looked at Legolas. “Whores racks? Really? Do you know what a whore is?”

Legolas looked equally confused. "I invited you to join in the horse races. What is a whore?" 

"Oh papa you are so funny," Oak laughed. He bowed to Aragorn and left. 

"Actually, if you will excuse me, I have just spotted Gandalf. He said he wished to talk to me today about my father. I expect it will be something unpleasant."

He stood and made a show of bowing to Aragorn before leaving. He caught up with Gandalf. "Let's get this over with. What have you discovered about my father that has upset you now? Let's go for a walk.

They hadn't gotten far when Legolas spun and caught an arrow midflight that was about to lodge itself in the wizards back. Legolas looked back to see that they had walked into the clearing just beyond the area set up for children to try out archery. A boy just pre-puberty was in a panic, talking to the instructor.

The boy came rushing over. "Forgive me. The arrow went wide and missed the target."

Legolas examined the arrow. He held it so the boy could look along the arrow. 

" You see how the shaft bends slightly? Now, feel the feathers. See how the feathers on one side are longer and corser on one side? It was not your aim, but your arrow that failed you. Princess Tauriel will be teaching arrow making. Even an expert archer can fail with poor equipment." Legolas handed the arrow back to the boy. Examine your arrows before you shoot again."

The boy bowed and rushed away. 

Gandalf smiled and ushered Legolas away from the crowds. “I spoke at great deal with Acelin. He, thinking me incompetent was happy to divulge a great deal. He said all the acts of terror against the people and Tauriel..the bodies, Tataya’s plot, the dogs it was all his companion and himself.”

He paused to let it sink in a moment.

“All of it? But my father…” Legolas said. 

“Acelin claimed all the things your father did and said were at the bidding of he and his companion. Your father, he says, fears them. With them trapped he no longer has a fear of them though he does not know that yet.”

“So my father is innocent in this or is this some other sort of trick?” Legolas asked. 

“I cannot say for certain but he seemed quite proud of the sway they held over Thranduil. He boasts are grand and while your father is no coward he was also never so cruel as the actions led us to believe. We thought it the rot of the wood permeating his mind. Perhaps it was the rot in the heart of the wizards. Acelin was angry you were not using your power to rule Middle Earth.”

“My father was always overprotective but very loving towards me. It was confusing that he at times accepted Tauriel and then was so horrid towards her. I thought I knew his motivations, and in a way I did and still do. It was when Acelin was around Ernilion that I realised the pressure that my father was under. I failed to protect Tauriel from Acelin. I could not fail to protect our children.” 

“You have not failed to protect her. She lives and carries your child. I see no failure there.” 

“But she has suffered so much.” 

“As have you. You are both very strong.” Gandalf said. “Suffering is a part of life.”

As Legolas walked with Gandalf, Aragorn watched them. Legolas’ coat flowed out behind him like a train. It was white with grass green lining. Even Gandalf’s white gown showed grass stains and dirt on the hem but Legolas’ attire was completely spotless. It was white and silver, layers of different patterns and textures as was the custom with elves. The sun touched his hair and seemed to make it glow. 

“Do you believe Acelin? Do you believe that my father is innocent in all of this?” Legolas asked. 

“I believe that there was more going on than any of us truly realized and that you need to talk to your father, all cards on the table as the expression goes. He will have a grandson soon and the threat of the wizards is gone for a few hundred years. You should speak with him, learn his side of things.”

“I will write and tell him that I cannot leave and Tauriel cannot travel but that I wish to discuss things now that both the blue wizards are imprisoned. But Mithrandir, what will I do when they escape. The spell and the vines will only hold them for so long and they will be free again and angry.” 

“Then they must be removed from here. We will put them on a ship headed west,” Gandalf said.

“You can do that?” 

“I can do a great many things. I am not as old and feeble as I seem.” He smiled and laughed.

“Before you leave would you help me? Teach me how to control this power. It grows in fits and starts and things happen at a thought. It frightens me at times. Though I don’t feel the darkness overshadowing me anymore.” 

“I will do what I can.” Gandalf nodded to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the long break between chapters? It's 2020.

Tauriel arrived back at Elven House. She gave the things to the servants and asked to have the food delivered to Arwen and Dru with a message that she would be there later to see them. 

She then went to find Lady Arya and the other ladies in waiting. She asked for their help after the coronation and wedding, to make arrows and test the bows for the training of the orphan girls. She also asked Lady Arya’s advice about hosting a luncheon for the ladies of Aragorn’s court. Once that was done she gave them all coin and sent them off to enjoy the festival.

She went out to the garden and sent all her energy out into the garden making the grass lush and soft. 

“You are still just as beautiful as the day I found you in the alley.” An older man, escorted by a younger man was approaching. 

Tauriel turned. “Rowland?” The man had aged as a human does. The almost 70 years had left him white haired and hunched over. The younger man helped him come closer. 

“Yes, princess. Time has not been as good to me as it was you.” He was smiling. 

Tauriel gestured to a stone bench and she moved towards it to sit with him.

“Time is not the same for elves as it is for humans. Tell me all you have done since we parted.” She folded her hands in her lap as the young man helped him to sit. 

“I had a much longer life than most. Family.” Rowland patted the hand of the man who helped him to the bench. “I had one last wish in life, to see you once more. To know you survived and are happy.”

“I am Bertrand, your highness, Rowland’s grandson. I would n’t let him make the journey without me,” the young man said. 

“We settled in Dale,” Rowland told her. “Where I met Marilyn. As you can see, she had bright red hair,” he said indication Bertrand.”

Tauriel smiled. “I am happy to know you found love and happiness.”

“They found something,” the young man smirked. “I have six uncles and seven aunts.” 

“That is wonderful.” Her hands clasped and unclasped. “But why come to see me? Surely I was long forgotten. You had so much joy that an elf you helped was of no consequence.”

“I made an oath. I promised my life to protect you, to see you safe. I needed to know before it was done that I had not failed.”

“He has never shut up about you and Prince Legolas and his adventures with the Rangers,” Bertrand replied. 

“He has a great deal to be proud of.” Tauriel smiled, kindly. 

Rowland sighed. “And now my life is at an end.” 

Tauriel looked down at her hands. “I hope in your final years you look back and find yourself thinking it was a good life.”

“I have,” Rowland said. “May I?” he asked as his hand reached up to cup her cheek. 

Tauriel was confused but allowed the contact. He could not hurt her. She could feel how much weaker his hands were than the one that had touched hers so long ago in his home. 

He lent forward and kissed her forehead lightly, then he fell at her feet. Bertrand quickly knelt and turned his grandfather into his lap. His eyes were open but unseeing. There was a slight smile on his lips. “He has gone, highness.” 

“Oh.” Tauriel was so confused, so surprised and it tore at her heart. “He is at peace?”

“Yes. It was his last wish. He was so excited to be here that I was afraid his heart would not hold until he saw you. Don’t mourn him. He had a very full life and he was always so content. He said that all he had to do was remember that you survived all your troubles and were happy with the prince and that would cheer him up whenever he had a problem.” 

She nodded and signalled for a servant. “They will help you. How will you honour him?”

“He said to give him to the forest, that you would know what to do,” Bertrand told her. 

Tauriel nodded. “As he wishes. I will see to it.” She stood. “I will have things in order tomorrow.” She was swallowing down tears as the servants came to carry Rowland’s body away. 

“Do not mourn, your highness. He would not want you to cry.” 

“I know. It is the pregnancy. I cry for everything it seems. I will send you the details tomorrow. Let the servants know where you are staying and...thank you for bringing him to see me one last time.”

“We came with Landar, a dwarf friends of Rowland’s. We are staying as Gimli’s guests in the Steward’s House.” 

“Of course.” Tauriel nodded. “I promise I will honour him and his wishes.” She waited for him to follow her into the house so she could see him out. She was calm and composed for the moment.

Bertrand went on his way, happy that his grandfather got his last wish.

_ Tauriel? Are you alright?  _ Legolas asked her mentally, sensing something was amiss.

_ I do not know.  _ Sadness filled her thoughts. She walked back out into the gardens. She let her grief and sadness pour out into land. Small patch around her withered. 

_ Do you want me to come to you? _

  
  


_ No...yes, yes I am sorry to pull you from the festivities. _

Legolas excused himself from Gandalf and ran back to where his horse was near the royal box. Frigthoren and Edstal followed quickly. 

Aragorn stood. “What is wrong?” 

“Tauriel is upset.” 

“Do you need help?” Aragorn moved to follow.

“No, thank you. I think she just needs my arms. Stay and be seen by your people.” It was almost 20 minutes before Legolas approached and he drew her into his arms immediately. “Tell me.” 

“Rowland. Dead. His last wish was to see me and as soon as he did, knew I was happy and safe he died. At my feet.” Tauriel pressed close to him. “Death. So much death.”

“There must be death for life to thrive. It is nature, Tauriel. You know this. But I understand. I have been struggling with the death of the foxes. You were close to Rowland in Bree.” 

“But I was not close. He helped me, he protected me but he did not even know I was a princess until Lord Elrond told him. He vowed to protect me and he said his final wish was to see me.” She pressed her face into his neck.

“He was a good man and now he will go to the halls of his ancestors with honour. You gave him his final wish. That is a beautiful gift,” Legolas said gently. He held her close. “Look inward now and feel the life within you. New life, impatient to start.” 

“He wishes to be returned to the forest. He told his family I would know what to do. I wish to do his memory justice.” The feeling of his arms around her soothed her, comforted her. Tauriel inhaled in his scent. She let it wash over her and she pushed it into the ground, the grass turning green once more.

“Then we will bury him here in our forest so his memory will be close to you where he wanted to be.” 

Tauriel looked up at him. Her lips brushed his. “Thank you, my love. This was a shock to me.”

“Let’s rest in the forest for a little while and then go back to the festivities. There is a horse sale this afternoon. I want to buy us new horses. Rohan has sent their finest.” 

Tauriel took his hand. “I love this idea Legolas. Thank you, I will enjoy time alone with you in the forest.”

He led her deeper into the forest they were creating together. They sat among the wildflowers. “I am trying to think of a way to bring the plateau’s spring to the surface,” he said as he made a crown of twigs and wild flowers for her. 

  
  


“To the surface…” She looked thoughtful as she moved to lay her head on his lap. “We need to draw it up and out. Where would you start it from?”

“Remember the mud in the catacombs? It was just in that one area. It isn’t too far from the surface. But we need to get it to flow freely so we can make it a stream through the forest, then it won’t rely solely on rain, which if you have noticed there hasn’t been much of lately.” 

“That would be a great deal of power but you draw your power from water…” She closed her eyes. “I hope you do not think we should have sex in the catacombs.”

“No...I do not think even your beauty and love could excite me to have sex in the catacombs,” he told her. 

“Good. I believe it is the one place I would not be able to enjoy you.” Tauriel shivered. “What are you thinking, my love?”

“Some here must maintain the pipes to the pumps. I will ask Faramir and get their opinion on whether or not it is possible.” He toyed with her hair. “I like this attire. It is very you and yet quite elegant. Did Thorn design it?”

“I do not know. Lady Arya picked it out as she does all my clothes apparently.” 

“I must give Lady Arya a raise.” He laid back on the ground with a sigh. “I miss our home in Lothlorien.”

Tauriel smiled. “Me too. I miss the trees and being so high up. I miss the trees surrounding us.”

Legolas laughed and pointed up. “What are these if not trees?” 

“It is not the same and you know it.” She laughed. “There they were old and thick. Here are young and new.”

“I talked to Gandalf...he had news about my father...things that Acelin told him. I am not sure if I should believe it. I want to believe it. Acelin and Conhall were powerful together.” 

“What things did Acelin tell him? What about your father?” Tauriel sat up and leaned over him. Her hair fell like a curtain over them.

He reached up and cupped her cheek. “I don’t want to upset you further.” 

“Do not treat me as if I am fragile.” She leaned into his hand. “No secrets, Legolas.”

“It feels like forever since I have heard you say my name.” 

“Does it?” Her eyes softened. “My Legolas.”

“My beloved, my lady, my princess, my heart, Tauriel.” He flipped her and lent over her, his hair now falling like a curtain over them. His lips descended on hers and he kissed her gently. 

Tauriel smiled and then melted into his kiss. Her hands went up and into his hair. 

_ My love, my Legolas. My prince and my sun. _

She kissed him deeply.

Suddenly, they felt something squirming between them. Legolas lifted himself on his elbows to give it enough room to be seen. The fox settled on Tauriel’s chest with her face in Tauriel’s. Legolas laughed and rolled away. 

“No secrets,” he said. “He said that my father was controlled by the blue wizards, using their power to force him to do things he did not want to do. Acelin wanted me to rule all of Middle Earth. I wonder now how much was them and how much my father.” 

Tauriel sat up, cuddling the fox for a moment before putting it down on the ground. She moved to sit astride his hips. “Thranduil under the wizards control? Rule Middle Earth? That is not you…” She looked thoughtful. “It brings many questions to mind.”

“Acelin has been with me all my life. I thought him a loyal servant and guard, but could he have just been holding a threat over my father? Using me to blackmail Thranduil? When he was not with me Conhall was. I suspect that when they were neither there that someone in their employ was.” 

“It sounds as if they perhaps were controlling things to get what they wanted. They likely thought they had control over your father, over you by being at your side.”

“They weren’t guarding me. They were holding me hostage. But we do not have to worry about them ever again. Gandalf will be taking them when he sails west.” 

“Wait. He is sailing west?” Tauriel reached out to take his hand. She brought it to her lips. 

“With the last of the elves, barring those who will be staying in the Greenwood.” 

Tauriel nodded. Her lips moved over his knuckles. “He can take them? Does that mean we have to release them?”

“No, he can take them still bound. They probably won’t even know they are being moved until they get to the undying lands.” 

Tauriel frowned. “If he can do it then I will be happy to have them gone. I will be happy to have one less threat to us.”

“It is possible that they were the only threat,” Legolas told her. 

“I hope so.” Tauriel leaned down and kissed him. “You should speak to your father, Legolas. You should get answers from him.”

“I will not leave you and you cannot ride until the baby is born and then for some time after. He will have to come here if we are to talk face to face. I will write to him tonight. I’ll tell him that Acelin is bound like Conhall and no longer a threat. Then we will see.”

“I can ride and if this birth is anything like the boys I will be fine within three days of his birth. I would like him to see the baby if he is indeed not the cause of our troubles. I would like him to know his grandchild.”

“He did not know Ernilion,” Legolas said with a sadness in his voice. 

Her hands went to his face. “I know, my love. And I have all the hope in the world that it was true, the wizards cause the problems and he can see his grandson.”

“If you feel you can ride that far without harm to either you or Aldaron, then we leave to visit the Greenwood the day after the coronation,” he smiled. Then he paused as if thinking. “Would it be too much to ask for us to stay until Aldaron is born? I would like him to be born in the Greenwood and for my father to see him.” 

Tauriel tried to lean against him but found her baby bump slightly in the way. She sat back, pulled him to her so he was sitting up. “Legolas, I would love for our son to be born in our home, in the Greenwood. We will ride, after the coronation and we will stay until our son makes his way into the world in the comfort of the woods. I will have him in the river, under the canopy of the trees. His first breath will be taken in the Greenwood.” She kissed him softly. 

The kiss grew in intensity and Legolas’ hand slid down between her legs only to discover that he had access to her. “Oh. I like this outfit more and more,” he whispered before reclaiming her lips. 

Tauriel’s breathing grew deeper, the kiss growing with need. Her hands were in his hair now, her chest pressing against him. 

“On your knees, your highness,” he whispered against her ear. 

“As you wish my prince.” She kissed him and then slid from his lap. Tauriel knelt, her elbows and head in the wildflowers, her hips up in air towards him.

Legolas lifted the layers of material to expose her and then released himself before rubbing against her. 

Tauriel moaned and lowered her head more, her hips pushing back against him. “Please, Legolas.”

“As my princess requests,” he told her and slowly slid into her. He gasped and held her hips. 

The grass under them thickened, flowers spreading as Tauriel bit down on her hand. Her body contracted, held him tightly as the wave of pleasure rippled through her. The fox backed away from them but not too far. Small woodland creatures, most of which had come in from the mountain over the bridge to the hot spring, gathered around them in a circle. 

_ I am yours in every way. _

_ We are being watched.  _

_ They honour their protectors and the life our love brings. I can feel it.  _

He began moving in her slowly, moaning in pleasure at each thrust. 

Tauriel’s hips moved with the motions. She moaned and panted. She climaxed again, crying out. A low growl sounded behind them. A wolf began circling, not threatening but almost acting as a guard. 

Not even the sudden appearance of a wolf could stop Legolas as he lost himself in the pleasure of their joined bodies. But the presence of the wolf did not help prolong the pleasure. He howled as he climaxed, thrusting deep and holding her to him. The wave of energy spread like ripples from a stone being thrown into the calm water of a pond. 

The air grew cooler as the canopy grew thicker. 

Tauriel didn’t move, she closed her eyes as the energy radiated out. All she felt around her was life. In herself all she felt was pleasure and his presence. 

His arms circled her and he rolled onto the grass until they lay spooned together. “I don’t want to leave you,” he whispered. But not even the son of a god could maintain his hardness once spent. 

“Even when you physically do, you are always with me.”

The wolf flopped down behind Legolas so close that it pushed Legolas forward. “We have gained a wolf. I wonder how it got here? Can wolves climb?” 

“I do not know. I was told they would not come up here. It must have found a way.” Tauriel said as she pulled his arm tighter around her, pressing his hand to her abdomen. There was movement there, light presses against his hand. 

“Don’t forget our deal,” Legolas whispered. “You make sure she eats and you don’t come too soon.” 

In response, there was a distinct press against Legolas’ hand. Tauriel closed her eyes. “I like it out here.” 

Legolas fumbled with their clothing. “In case we are caught out here, there are a lot of visitors and very little forest.” 

The wolf growled softly.

“I think he is letting you know that he is watching for others.” Tauriel wiggled back to press closer to him. “Stay with me, just a little longer? I know you have business with the festiva, with Aragorn.”

“Well, let him know that there is no hunting of our foxes. He’ll have to go back across the bridge to hunt.” 

A muzzle nudged Legolas’ head. Hot breath blew across his hair. 

“He knows. He is protecting here, he was watching Thorn.”

“How is Thorn?”

“Better now, I think. The betrayal has caused reflection and a desire to explore their true nature. Thorn is struggling with being both masculine and feminine. It is not widely understood. The longing for the trees, the strong energy. The straddling of two worlds. Today was better. A night in the trees does wonders for the soul.” She rolled in his arms to face him. “We shall need to do this at least once before Aldaron is born. I need this to gain my strength for the birth. Being home will help that.” 

“The forest here is too young. There isn’t the material to make a nest. Tauriel, your wolf is very nice, but I have three problems with him. Firstly, he is lying on my hair and coat. Secondly, he is rather hot against my back, and thirdly, he is using my head as a pillow. So do you think you could manage to get him to move without angering him?"

“I can.” 

The wolf got up and moved to lay at their feet. He lifted his head as if smelling the air.

“You should know though that he is not mine. He came for you and Thorn. He is a protector. He does not feel I need it if I am with you but wanted to watch over us while we...mated.” She tried to stifle a smile. “He is here so you can rest.” She reached out to run a hand through his hair, letting it slide through her fingers. “As for the nest, if we go back to the Greenwood, I request a night in the trees with you before Aldaron comes. It will be good for us all.”

“We risk being found by the orcs,” Legolas said. “They still haven’t been completely cleared out.” 

“We will be safe in the trees. Just consider it, please. I will understand if you say no but I would like you to consider it for me.”

“I’m not going to say no. I want this also, but I am concerned for your safety.” 

The wolf suddenly started growling, low and dangerously, a warning growl. 

“Well, what do we have here?” a male voice said. 

“Don’t stir up trouble, we are here for the King’s coronation,” another said. 

Legolas sat up and grabbed his sword. It was the only weapon he had on him. 

Tauriel shifted and knelt down, hands on the ground. She knew if need be she could make vines form. 

“You’re Rangers from the north?” Legolas sasked. 

“You know about us?”

“Your king is my friend.” 

“Friend?” The taller of the two men said, crossing his arms. His eyes were on the wolf for a moment then eyes raised to Tauriel. 

The second ranger, shorter but older than his companion frowned. “I remember talk of an elf, long ago now. We decided to come check out this woods. Strange sight here on the plateau.”

“They belong to Elven House. You are welcome to explore. Be careful of the wolf. He is a guardian of the woods but he is still a wild wolf.” 

“Wolf pelts are worth a lot.” The older ranger said.

Tauriel was up from her knees, a half step towards him. “You will honour what you find here. It is not for you to kill.”

The younger one smiled. “Of course! I am just happy to explore. They are beautiful. I am Galen.” He nodded a head to them.

The older man snorted. “I am supposed to be afraid of a woman? I have no interest in the wolf, it was a comment. You should focus on womans work and not pretending to threaten men.”

“You will apologies to Princess Tauriel,” Legolas said. 

The ranger frowned. “I do not recognize elven as royalty.”

“Malius, you shouldn’t talk like that. We are on the king’s land and if he is the king’s friend we should not cause trouble.” Galen cautioned.

“He isn’t the king’s friend. I heard the tales of the battle at Fornost. The elven bitch that travelled with them bewitched a ranger and when he fucked her they got caught. An elf cut the ranger’s head off. I have no love of elves.”

“Wolf…” Legolas said, patting is leg.

The wolf moved to stand at Legolas’ side. It’s flank pressed against the elf, his low growl showed his teeth. 

Galen shook his head. “A story is a story. I am sorry he is so rude-”

“Do not presume to apologize for me.” Malius snarled

“Wolf, if the angry one moves, you may eat him. Let the young one explore. I would suggest, Malius, that you do not move.” 

Galen nodded his head to Legolas. He cast a look at Malius and wandered off to explore. Tauriel was just standing there, anger radiating off of her as she stared at the man. 

Legolas took Tauriel’s hand.  _ A dip in the hot springs?  _

He turned to look at Malius. “If you try to hurt Wolf, there are guards who can put an arrow through your heart before you reach for a weapon.” 

The man huffed through his nose. “These lands belong to the king, not you.”

“Yes, they do. And any animal on them belongs to him. Poaching is punishable by death.” 

“A wolf is a predator.”

The wolf growled louder.

Malius shook his head. “I will not kill it. I will not just stand here though.”

“Wolf, escort him to the edge of the forest. No eating.” 

The wolf moved forward as if herding the man. Malius didn’t immediately back away but as the wolf got closer he began to move. First backwards and then he turned and picked up the pace.

“Is that really the story they tell of that day?” Tauriel’s voice trembled with anger.

Legolas lifted her hand to his lips. “What does it matter? Another generation and no one will care. It will just be an old story from the past, that no one wants to hear.” 

Tauriel exhaled slowly. “You are right. It was like a slap to hear it described that way.” She squeezed his hand. 

As they walked towards the bridge to the hot springs Legolas spotted some cloth on the ground. He picked it up. “Isn’t this the trousers that Thorn was wearing earlier?” 

“They do look like them.” 

Legolas held them up with two hands. They were ripped apart at the seams. “Think he was angry about something? I don’t feel any anger associated with this.” He smelt the cloth. “Wolf. But there is no blood.” 

Tauriel frowned and went on high alert. She produced her knife from somewhere. “I always have it. I do not see blood on the ground.”

“Maybe Wolf just found them and played with them for a while. Is that the wolf you saw on the mountain that day you were out?”

“I think so...but I cannot be sure. Frigthoren did not let me call it close.” Tauriel was moving slowly forward looking for tracks.

There were bare feet leading up to where they stood and then a crushed spot in the grass and leaves before wolf tracks led away. 

“I do not understand. It is as if Thorn stopped and the wolf started.” Tauriel crouched to inspect the tracks. 

Legolas looked up into the nearest tree. “Wolves cannot climb trees but Thorn can. Except there are no wolf tracks leading up to here.” 

“We need to find Thorn.” Tauriel began to move back into the trees, searching for signs of Thorn in the trees or on the ground or wolf tracks. She gestured for Legolas to follow.

The wolf tracks led them back to where they were. Thorn was lying naked on the grass. 

Tauriel rushed forward, knife vanishing. “Thorn!” She knelt at his side, her hand on his chest as she looked for signs of attack. 

“What am I doing here?” Thorn asked. “Was I sleep walking? I laid down for a nap under a tree and I had the strangest dream.” 

“We do not know. You were not here before and we followed the tracks and now you are here but the tracks were not yours.” 

“Let me guess. A wolf. I dreamed of being a wolf.” 

“Yes, a wolf. We had one visit us. It is off escorting a very rude ranger out of the wood.”

“Malius?”

“Yes, Malius…” Tauriel looked at Legolas. “How would you know that Thorn? Can you speak to the wolf as I can?”

“Not that I am aware. But in the dream...I was guarding you as a wolf and two rangers came. Malius was not nice. I herded him back out of the woods. He threatened to come back and kill the wolf tonight.” 

Tauriel stiffened. “First, that means I will have to come back tonight to catch him. Second, what do you mean you dreamt you were a wolf guarding us. We had a wolf here..t came to protect Legolas.”

“In the dream, I was a wolf and I saw you, both of you. I was drawn to your energy like the other animals. There was a whole ring of them around you. I tried to let you know it was me but I couldn’t talk and everything I did seemed to be translated into wolf behaviour. You talked about going to the Greenwood and staying until Aldaron is born.” 

Tauriel sat back on the grass. She looked at Legolas. A frown formed on her face. “It is not like when I was in Fox and visiting you. I did not change into her, I was just in her mind, controlling her.”

“Do you know what your spirit animal is?” Legolas asked Thorn.

“No.”

“A wolf I suspect.” She smiled a little. “But to change into one...that is powerful.”

“There is a lot of power in his bloodline. Both nymph and elf,” Legolas said as he looked at Tauriel. “The shock of Godet’s betrayal, the sudden change in your life, I think has triggered your gift. For want of a better way of describing this, you are a forest nymph, Thorn.” 

“With a power greater than my own.” Tauriel smiled. She slowly stood. She reached out a hand to help Thorn up. “I am afraid your trousers are ruined. You might want to consider a robe of some kind. You should come and visit with Dru. She can help you with your powers.”

“I’ll dress first,” Thorn smiled. 

“I think you should, Gaurwaith,” Legolas said. 

“Dru will likely not mind but I feel Arwen might be confused.” Tauriel smiled and moved to Legolas’ side. She slid her arm into his, her eyes were on Thorn.

_ A powerful gift. He will be the guardian here. _

_ It will not extend his life, but one of our daughters will take his place as guardian.  _

It was the first time that thoughts of her children yet to be born frightened or saddened her. 

_ Yes, I know. I do not like to think of losing them in any way. One day, we will leave here and she will stay. One day, Thorn will pass away like Rowland did today. We will remain. We will watch them live and die.  _

Her arm tightened on his.

_ It is the way of life. All things must change. If they did not we would not have found our love.  _

“Looks like our afternoon is interrupted. No hot springs, Oak will buy us the best two horses if we are not at the horse sale. Thorn is too important. We can always replace horses.” 

“Yes, we should take Thorn to see Dru. I will need to go for the gift later as well. I did not finish the tasks I was supposed to.” Tauriel sighed. “Thorn first, all else can wait.”

“I think your presence will be all the gift that Dru would want.” 

“For the wedding, my dear.” Tauriel laughed. “You tasked me with finding a wedding gift for Arwen. I did not do that yet. I bought them sweets and things from the festival and sent those ahead already.”

“I may be an elven prince and son of a Valar, and learning the ways of a wizard, but I am still a male, and such things are flittering in our minds,” Legolas reminded her. 

She kissed his cheek. “Of course, love.” 

They returned to the house and Thorn headed off to dress. Tauriel sat in a chair and rubbed her abdomen. “Tell me, how is the festival? I sent the ladies in waiting out to enjoy it. I hope they find things that amuse them. I am told they grow bored.”

“Is that why you came back here?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes. It seems I neglect them. They grow bored here and apparently all feel I am lonely. I have asked them to help with the bows and arrows for training the girls after the coronation. I have asked Lady Ardya to help me understand how entertaining customs are expected to be followed. And then I gave them some coin and sent them to have fun. I did not realize there were so many. I do not understand their role entirely but I will not be neglectful. I never neglected the guards in my charge.”

“You are even worse at making friends than I am,” Legolas laughed. “But let me see, Aragorn and I watched some wrestling and I kept my mouth shut when I wanted to call out ways in which they could have ended the matches far faster if they were trained better. I remembered that they are men not elves and our ways would probably break their bones. Then I walked with Gandalf and he was telling me news of my father when a small boy tried to impale me with an arrow.”

“On purpose?”

“No, the arrow he had was terrible and with the aim of a human child, it is a wonder that it would hit anything. I would like you to be seen at the festival teaching the children archery. There is already a place set up for them. I’m not sure what shocked the onlookers more, the fact that I caught the arrow mid flight or that I didn’t punish the child.” 

“Why would you punish him for a poorly made arrow? That is not his fault. The catch would cause surprise. I notice they are not as quick.”

“Have you not noticed that not much that the humans’ do makes sense to us?” 

“Some makes sense but also is far too complicated. And they are slow at many things. They like to argue. I have noticed that in the market.” 

“They fear their place in the world because there are those who would take advantage of anything they would perceive as weakness. I suppose it is the same with some elves but we are more concerned with real threats than imaginary ones.” 

“Perhaps fear is what keeps them going. That makes me sad though. No one should fear their place, their life. I know Aragorn is working to make things better. It is hard sometimes, not really understanding why they do certain things.”

“It is hard for me sometimes not to simply dismiss them all as temporary creatures, well most of them, that I could just ignore. But they are part of this world, you taught me that. I cannot blame them all for the wrongs of a few.” 

“It is difficult at times not to feel like an outsider. I see them as a part of everything and important, especially if we can teach the children but there are times when I know they do not see me that way.” Tauriel stood. “You are doing wonderful things for them, wonderful work with Aragorn and life for generations after them will be better for it.” 

“All for the most selfish reasons.” 

“Selfish?”

“I want you and Aragorn to have a happy life here.” 

  
  


“And what about you? Do you not wish to be happy? Seeking our happiness is hardly selfish. I also know that you do not like to see suffering when it can be fixed. I do not think everything you do is simply for us and I love you more because deep down you care. You care about others.”

“The happiest moment in my life was when you placed my son in my arms and I expect I will feel that again with Aldaron.” 

Tauriel stepped in front of him, her hand on his cheek. Her other hand took his to place it on her abdomen. “I wish for nothing more in this world than your happiness, Legolas.”

“Oh no! I have seen quite enough of that today, even if it was in a dream, and there was a lot of cloth hiding everything,” Thorn said as he came down the stairs.

Tauriel laughed. “You should not have been watching.” Her words were only lightly chastising. “Come, let us all go visit Arwen and Dru.” She kissed Legolas quickly. “I will have no one tell me I cannot kiss my husband.”

There were lots of hugs and greetings and they introduced Thorn who had changed into simple clothes but was still barefoot. 

“Sorry to interrupt you, ladies, but we have a puzzle to solve and of course we wanted to welcome you to the plateau,” Thorn said. 

“Did the treats I sent ahead arrive?” Tauriel asked as they all moved to take seats. 

“Yes they did, thank you. We are hoping to take in the festival at some point.” Arwen said as she took a seat.

Tauriel sat next to Dru. “It would appear that Thorn is guardian of the woods that Legolas and I have grown here. Being of my bloodline there is a draw to the woods. Today, it seems that Thorn changed into a wolf. Not as I did when I went into Fox’s mind but transformed.” 

“That is rare. A wolfman,” Dru said. She held out her hand to him and he took it. She stroked the back of it. 

“Excuse me, I stare,” Thorn said and looked away. 

“It’s alright, I am used to it. I am different and I stand out. I do not mind.” 

“A wolfman?” Tauriel frowned. “What does that mean? We assume Thorn’s spirit animal is a wolf but I do not transform into my animal...so how does one learn to control this power?”

“It is similar but not the same. You can appear as a tree in the woods if you wish to hide. Thorn has had a great shock recently, true?” 

“Yes, my companion deceived me. He does not love me and he used me to his ends. Though I understand his reasons, I cannot forgive him.” 

Tauriel was listening intently. Her hands were clasped together. “Will it happen again? This change?”

“He has let the wolf out. But the fact that he is now human, means that he is in control, not the wolf. In times of stress when you need his strength, he will come out again. Or if you will it, you can forever be the wolf. You are a nymph of a different sort.” 

“Forever as a wolf?” Tauriel looked concerned. “I suppose you will have to work on the control or make the choice. What do you mean though, a nymph of a different sort?”

“A male cannot be a tree or forest nymph. They can’t stay still. But the children of a forest nymph who are male might be able to transform into their spirit animals. The animal would have to be of similar size as them. You cannot become a fox because they are too small and a fox your size would certainly be noticeable. But Thorn is the right size for a fully grown male wolf. If he has changed once, to stay a wolf forever he simply need to want it.” 

Tauriel looked at Legolas and then to Thorn. “I told you Dru could help.” She kept her thoughts to herself. It was not her choice but Thorn’s. He did not need her opinion on it clouding his judgement. Unless he asked, Tauriel vowed not to comment on it. 

“How long does a wolf live?” Thorn asked. 

“If you live here, you will live perhaps 14 years, unless you have pups who challenge you for dominance. If you live in the wild, a few years only,” Dru replied. 

Again, Tauriel kept her thoughts to herself. Her eyes met Legolas’.  _ We cannot influence Thorn’s decision.  _ The tone of her thoughts suggested she was more reinforcing the idea to herself than she was informing him. 

“Well, if you ladies will excuse me, I have to go to a horse sale,” Legolas told them. “And I need to tell Aragorn about that Ranger. Lady, Arwen, I regret to have to inform you that despite having been raised in Imladris, Aragorn is very much human.” 

Arwen frowned. “I am aware, Prince Legolas. I do not understand.”

“I hope that you never do.” Legolas bowed slightly and left them. 

She looked at Tauriel but the princess shook her head. “I do not know what he means.”

Legolas rode back to the plain and handed his horse over to Frigthoren who handed it over to a groomsman, who handed it over to a page, who handed it to a stable boy, to be put with the other horses of the nobles who were at the festival. Legolas took his seat beside Aragorn. “I saw Arwen.”

“And how is she? Is she well? Does she look as beautiful as always? Of course, she does.” Aragorn sighed wistfully. “I have to ensure I leave so she can enjoy the festival. She is happy though right? Does she like it here?”

“We didn’t speak much. Thorn had a problem that he needed to talk to Dru about. And I have to talk to you about it.”

“A problem? Come, let us walk alone a bit.” Aragorn wandered away from the crowd.

“A Ranger,” Legolas said as they walked together on part of the plain that was not at the moment being used. 

“A ranger? What ranger and what did he do?” Aragorn’s tone grew angry. “Is Tauriel alright?”

“Malius. He found Tauriel and I in the little woods. There was a wolf with us. His tone was threatening when he spoke to Tauriel and me, and he spoke of how valuable a wolf pelt is. He also threatened to come back to the woods tonight to get that pelt.” 

“A wolf? Here on the plateau? That is dangerous. And he did nothing to you or Tauriel?” Aragorn frowned. “We should take care of this wolf.”

“We have, but the wolf stays in the Little Woods.”

“We cannot let a dangerous predator stay this close to the Elven House. What if children wander into the woods?”

“Then Thorn would play with them,” Legolas replied. 

“And if the wolf attacks Thorn?” Aragorn frowned. 

“Impossible.” 

“An attack is always possible, Legolas.” 

Legolas stopped and looked around to make sure they were out of earshot of even the most acute elven hearing. “Thorn is the wolf. It has something to do with his nymph blood and the shock of Godet’s betrayal.” 

“Wolf? Thorn?” Aragorn looked confused. “Did you smoke with the twins?”

“You know I don’t smoke.” 

“What you are saying makes it sound as if you did in fact smoke with them. What you are saying is not possible Legolas.”

“As impossible as Tauriel being able to visit me through a fox, or that we just bound a wizard in place for a few centuries? I have given up on what is and isn’t possible. We should all be dead now, Aragorn. There was no way that Frodo and Sam could have taken the ring to Mt Doom, but they did and they survived. We survived. So is it so impossible to believe that a half human, part nymph, part elf can turn into a wolf?” 

Aragorn shook his head. “You are right. We have already seen a great deal of the impossible…” He sighed and smiled. “Alright, I will find that ranger and make it clear the wolf is not to be touched. Does that mean Thorn is wolf now?”

“He can change back and forth. Though I did notice he was a bit more hairy when he changed back, or maybe that is just human. I have another thing to tell you.” 

“Another? Please...tell me.” Aragorn bolstered himself.

“I understand that all the wedding preparations are for the day after the coronation?” 

“Yes...is something wrong with Arwen? Is there an issue with the wedding?”

“No, but Tauriel and I are going to visit the Greenwood and we will be gone until after the baby is born. We thought to leave the day after the coronation, but we can put it off for a day.”

Aragorn’s face fell. “You are leaving? I thought your son was going to be born here.”

“I have news about my father and I have to go see him.” 

Aragorn nodded. He put his hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “Alright my friend. I will miss you and your advice but it is important to see to family.”

“And you will be busy with a wife. It takes awhile to get used to them,” he teased. 

“You have had a great deal of time, are you used to it yet?” Aragorn smiled.

“No,” Legolas replied. “She still surprises me and annoys me.” 

“But are you happy?” Aragorn frowned. “Do you regret it at all?”

“No. I do not regret marrying Tauriel and we are happy together.” 

“And you love her, even now?”

“I will always love her.” 

“Do you like her presence? Do you like spending time with her? I worry that Arwen will grow bored of me.”

“She will demand more of your time, but she will never grow bored of you. Once you marry you will never want to be parted.” 

“What if I am not as she remembers? What if I have changed too much?” Aragorn frowned a little. “You and Tauriel are still close and you shower each other with affection. I have never seen any others be that way..”

Legolas laughed. “I can assure you that she likes you more now than she did that rash young man she met all those years ago.” 

“But will she continue to? Tauriel looks at you with such love. She is always near you. I want Arwen to look at me as I will look at her.”

“Don’t doubt her love for you.” 

Aragorn inhaled deeply. “Thank you. I wish for what you and Tauriel have. I wish for it so strongly. I see you both and I long to have Arwen look at me the way Tauriel looks at you.”

“Elves don’t often have arranged marriages, but it is not unheard of between nobles to ensure certain bloodlines. I wasn’t sure that I should ever tell you this, but I think you should know. She broke our marriage contract after she met you. She loved you then and that love has only grown. Her guard is as much to keep her from coming to you as it is to keep you parted from her.” 

“Really?” Aragorn perked up. “She gave up being with you for me?” He shook his head. “Were you angry with her?”

“No. I love her like a sister. She belongs with you.” 

He smiled. “I want her as my partner, not as my possession. I need an idea for a gift for her, for the wedding. A piece of jewelry from me to her. Will you help me?”

“Of course, but first, help me with the horse sale. I have to get Tauriel and I new horses. We can’t keep using the guards horses.” 

“Of course.” He started walking back towards the horse pasture. “Oh. That reminds me.” Aragorn fished a cloth out. “Here. I thought you might like them back. I am sorry we had to break them.” He handed Legolas their rings and chains. “I feel terrible. I know how much Tauriel loved hers. I caught her admiring it and talking to the baby about it once you know.”

“Acelin tainted it, so I am going to return this to the jewellers and he can melt it down and make us new ones.” Legolas took the cloth from Aragorn and slipped it into a pocket in his coat. “If you would like to get a glimpse of Arwen tonight, I believe I can arrange it. Do not talk to the Ranger yet. Let him come for Thorn and we will catch him.” 

“How will that let me see Arwen? Not that I do not enjoy catching people red handed. It makes them convicting them easier”

“Tauriel will ask her to help. She will be in the trees tonight, though you won’t get close because of her guard, but you will be able to see her. If you are not too old to spend the night in a tree.” 

“I am still young enough to climb and if you are not careful knock you out of a tree.” Aragorn teased. “Very well. I like this plan.” 

He turned to look at the horses. “Which catches your eye then?”

“Obviously the black stallion, but what for Tauriel?” 

Aragorn scanned the pasture. “White to compliment your black?” He pointed to an elegant all white horse.

“Let’s get closer and see which is best,” Legolas said. “I will have Oak check the ones I like. He is from Rohan after all.” 

“Of course.” Aragorn watched the horses. “I have trouble picturing her on a white horse.” He looked it over. “Arwen...I should get her a horse.”

“She does not have one?”

“As a gift.”

“Can I make a suggestion?” 

“Of course.”

“Your kingdom is not financially stable. Having two celebration one after the other would be quite costly. Why don’t you have the wedding on your coronation day? Then there will be one feast and one ball.” 

“And insult Arwen in that way? A coronation is not a wedding. The moment might get lost and I would not wish to hurt her.”

“I am sure that she is thinking more of the wedding night than the wedding itself, but then I do not understand much about women. It is your wedding, my friend. Have it when you wish. And I have just thought of the perfect gift for you and Arwen for your wedding. There is Oak. Shall we have a look at the horse he is examining?” 

“I have been told that women dream of their wedding day. They have ideas of how they will look and how it will be. I would not take that from her. I am sure Tauriel was looking forward to the wedding she had always dreamed of. Would you have taken that day from her?” They walked to Oak. “What gift?”

“It’s a surprise,” Legolas told him. “And of course, Arwen must have the best wedding ever in the history of Gondor.” 

“A queen deserves the best. It will be hard to top yours and I only hope to match the fun and festivities.” Aragorn began inspecting the horse. 

“Which do you recommend, Oak?” Legolas asked. 

“The black stallion, Papa. Not only does he look the part he is near perfect. But for Mama, she will need a slightly smaller horse.” 

“But equally as impressive. Tauriel rides well and deserves a horse to match her skill.” Aragorn moved a little to inspect the white horse.

Oak led Legolas over to a black and white horse. It was slightly shorter and not as broad as the black stallion. Legolas stroked it’s neck. “He looks good, but is he good quality? You know that I am not a horseman. I rely on your good sense in this.” 

“She. She is of very good stock. Her gait is good and Mama could shoot from her easily, she is that steady. The horse, I mean.” Oak stated. 

Legolas lifted the horse’s blanket and glance down. “She. What about breeding these two? Bad idea?” 

“Not a bad idea at all. They would make beautiful foals.” Oak crossed his arms. 

“Then we will need a foal as well so Tauriel can ride when this beauty is producing the next generation. One that will be old enough to ride by the time the breeding season starts.” 

Oak chuckled. “Of course. Let’s look.” 

“Thought I knew everything, didn’t you?” Legolas asked. 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Oak chuckled.

Legolas laughed. “Why would I? I have such experts in this family to advise me.” 

“You are my grandfather. An elf, a prince. To me you are the smartest man I know.”

“I have a gift from the Gods, probably from my mother. I know things that there is no way I should know them, when I need that knowledge. It does not include buying horses.” Legolas put his hand on his grandson’s shoulder and said quietly, “You are Tauriel’s blood. Do not ask her and do not ask how, but I thought that it was time that you knew. Thorn knows.”

Oak frowned a little. “She- not a foundling?” A little anger moved over his face. It was clear he thought she had not been faithful to Legolas. A very human reaction. 

“There is no fault on Tauriel’s part and the memory pains her deeply. I would not have told you but that you will need to understand something about your son, Thorn.” 

Oak looked concerned. “Thorn is not and has never been like other children. What is wrong?” He still didn’t seem to accept the idea that Tauriel was not at fault. In fact, now he looked more angry. “Did she make him that way? What did she breed with?” It was said through clenched teeth. “What defects do I care to make my children that way?”

“Oak! It is just the consequences of the races interbreeding. Nothing more. You did not question when your sister took to the trees. You accepted that your mother either was a nymph or had nymph blood. It has just affected Thorn differently.” 

“But you are telling me now that it was Tauriel. This isn’t so simple. You raised us as your family.” He turned, sulking like a child.

“You are family. Your father was born at the same time as his brother. And his existence was no fault of Tauriel’s. I would not abandon your father because he was not of my blood.” 

“It isn’t possible.” Oak frowned. “But they were connected.” He looked utterly confused. “I cannot respect her for sleeping with another man Papa. But tell me, what has this done to Thorn? How has she hurt my son?”

“She did not. Nor has she or ever will hurt Thorn,” Legolas told him. “Think, Oak, how does a woman become with child when she has no wish to bed with a man?” 

Oak frowned. “But if she- are you saying? Did someone force themselves onto her when she was-” The sulk and petulance was gone. It was replaced with anger and horror. “You mean someone- an elf?” His hand ran over a horse’s flank.

“You have no doubt heard the story that I cut the head off a ranger and after being held for days, I escaped?” 

“I heard stories but I have also heard tales of an elf who seduced a ranger and got him killed for it.” 

“There are two sides to every story, Oak. You have elf blood and nymph blood in you. I think that the only thing that saved Tauriel is that she was carrying Ernilion.” 

“What do you mean saved her?” Oak was confused. He was stroking the horse as he took in all he was told.

“Eleths who are forced usually fade.” 

“She isn’t an elf.” Oak frowned. “She is a nymph. We all learned that part when we were young. Mama makes the trees and plants grow.”

“All nymphs are only part nymph. They have no males. She is half elf and she grew up as an elf.” 

His frown deepened. “Because of you, because of Ernilion she was here for us. She is lucky to have you.” Oak’s eyes lifted to Legolas. “Tell me, what does all this have to do with my son?”

“You all have nymph blood. The shock of Godet’s betrayal, triggered his nymph powers. He is a wolfman. He can change back and forth between man and wolf. It is possible he has always been able to do this. We never questioned when he would disappear into the forest overnight. We all just thought he liked to sleep in the forest. But looking back now, he might have been turning into a wolf back then without anyone knowing,” Legolas told him. “His brother used to tease him badly for being different.” 

“You are blaming his brother for this?” Oak was missing the point, avoiding the real topic of the conversation. 

“No. There is no blame. I am saying that he changes to the wolf and retreats to the woods when troubled. I am not explaining this well.” 

Oak huffed, a frown on his face. “No, Papa it isn’t you. I am having trouble with the idea my son who was so gentle and wore dresses turns into a wolf.”

“If it helps, he is a most gentle wolf with quite a beautiful coat of fur.” Legolas smiled. 

“You have seen it?” Oak swallowed and tried to picture his son as a wolf.

“Yes. Can we deal with the horses now? I won’t make the offers. The owners will put the price up if they know I am buying.” 

Oak nodded. “Go. Stand over at the fence looking..well like you look. Let me deal with them.”

“Like I look? Like I know nothing about horses except how to ride one?” 

“Like you do not like anything you see. That nothing is to your standard. Go, over there…” Oak gestured to the fence. 

Legolas did as Oak said but exited the yard through the gate and not over the fence. He was after all dressed as an elven prince that day. It did not go unnoticed that even though he had dragged the train of his coat through the mud and horse shit, he was totally clean and not a speck of dirt was on his coat, or boots. 

“Did you find any horses you liked?” he asked Aragorn. 

Aragorn shrugged. “Yes but all the wedding talk got me thinking about money and I do not think I can afford new horses at this time. Maybe next year.”

Oak was busy negotiating with some men from Rohan. Luckily not many knew that he was the grandson of the prince. 

“The festival brings in a lot of money, not just for the local businesses but for the state treasury. All the stall holders, the contestants, the merchants are all paying a fee. The only ones who don’t pay a fee are the children. 

Aragorn nodded. “Yes, but that money needs to go back into the treasury to pay for more repairs and clean up. And I have to start putting aside money for the loan repayment. I do not know that horses are a wise use of the people’s money. Too many are still struggling.”

“Well, I have had enough of the smell of horse yards. Shall we walk back and find some new amusement?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes and then I will return to the castle and get some paperwork done. Will you go to Arwen and escort her here, to the festival? She should enjoy it and tonight we will take to the trees and I will see her.” Aragorn smiled. His face lit up like a teenager in the throes of new love. 

Legolas laughed. “This is your day. Tomorrow, Arwen will enjoy the festival. The Council of Justice would like you to testify in Godet’s trial tomorrow morning.” 

Aragorn’s face changed. Gone was the smile, the love in his eyes. He grew stern and serious. “I knew they would see to it quickly, I did not think it would be so quickly though. It is good. This needs to be over with, for his sake and more importantly, for Thorn’s.”

They walked, Aragorn leading them past some of the booths with weapons, textiles, oils and jewelry. They moved to the archery range that had been set up. Behind them, guards followed.

“Godet suffers nightmares and recurring thoughts of the battle. That day, with the foxes he went to look at them after seeing Acelin leaving the rooms and he had visions of the battle. It is hard for some, even I suffer nightmares at times. Those who were not well prepared have it worse. Then to have the wizard take his son. I am sad to say I still have had no word on what he did with the boy. We are still looking though. I have been wondering on what might have made Acelin target Godet.”

“His familiarity with Thorn. Thorn was just the right age and of the right temperament to be awed by Godet. Such feeling were fresh to him and clouded his thinking with the way Godet paid attention to him when even his family really didn’t want him around much. He was poorly treated by his brother who could not understand that Thorn was different. Acelin chose well. The fact that Godet managed to keep up the act for so long is amazing to me. 

Acelin’s power seems to be more in his ability to make people think he has more power over them than he actually does. And the fact that he had to resort to abducting people proves that. Godet is not evil, just desperate. I want to punish him for what he has done to Thorn and his spying, though what he could have learnt is unknown to me. Spies are usually executed. But as far as I can tell, he did no damage to you or your kingdom. Perhaps the loss of his son is punishment enough, though he really should be banished back to Rohan. I believe that Eomer will also be at the trial.”

Aragorn nodded. “It will not be easy, this trial. A great deal of suffering has already happened and there is damage to their hearts and minds. Banishment may be the right punishment.”

Elrond approached the guards at the door of the small library where the ladies had gathered. “When is the evening meal served here?” he asked. 

“A seated meal is only served once every three days, m’lord,” one of the guard replied. “But the kitchen is still attended and any servant can be sent to bring you a meal or whatever you desire.” 

Elrond nodded to him and headed for the smaller of the two dining rooms where he summoned a servant and gave them an order to take to the kitchen. Most of the elves were at the festival. Imladris had few festivals, so it was a novelty for most of the elves. He’d been surprised that there was so few from the Greenwood but supposed that Legolas was the greatest representative that could be sent and with his entire household now living there, it was pointless to send more. 

Aragorn and Legolas arrived back at their housesat sunset. Legolas went to the small library where the ladies had gathered but found it empty. So he checked the only other place that they could sit and talk since he would have seen them on any of the verandahs as he approached the house. The guards were outside the library. They let him pass. He found almost all the ranking elven ladies presently in Minas Tirith gathered around Thorn in his wolf form. 

“His coat really is magnificent,” one of the ladies said as she stroked his back. Several others were also petting him, stroking his head, scratching behind his ears, even plaiting his tail fur. 

Legolas laughed. 

Tauriel was sitting, watching it all. A slightly worried look on her face. She waved Legolas to her. 

He moved to sit beside her. “I see that the ladies found some amusement.”

“They have though I am worried Thorn will stay that way. And how was your afternoon?” She reached out to take his hand.

“We bought some horses, chatted with Eomer who asked about Faramir, watched some more wrestling while Aragorn yelled at the contestants until his throat was hoarse, broke up a fight between rangers and the guards, laughed at some children’s efforts to shoot arrows, watched Gimli and Landar wrestle and wreck one of the stalls selling ale.” 

“My, what an afternoon.” Tauriel laughed and squeezed his hand. “A fight between rangers and guards?”

“Over who had the better right to guard Aragorn. I think the Rangers had too much to drink.” 

Tauriel shook her head. “Men. Some get so childish when drink is involved. I am glad you are not like that.” She had a memory threaten to come to the surface but she pushed it down. She didn’t want to think on drunk rangers today. 

“Did you talk with Aragorn about the woods, the wolf and that ranger?”

“Yes, we have to convince Arwen to come with us. They both knew that Arwen was almost as good in battle as Tauriel so there was little danger, especially as there were now enough trees in the Little Wood to hide them and their guards. Aragorn is joining us.”

Tauriel chuckled. “I see. Are we to leave the lovebirds alone or keep them apart? Should I tell her he will be there?”

“Tell her but we keep them apart as per the requirements of the contract. Don’t let Elrond know. He would be furious. Tomorrow Arwen gets to go to the festival.”

“She will be happy to hear that. She was lamenting being kept away. She is even more excited than Aragorn I think for this wedding to take place.” Tauriel looked to where Arwen and Dru were. 

“She must be guarded very carefully. Godet’s trial is in the morning, but can I ask you to go with Arwen, stay close to her and ensure that she is not harmed. We still do not know how many are part of this ‘No Elf’ group. Women are not allowed at the trial.” 

“Of course I will go with her. I will guard her well. I do not know that many realize the king intends to marry an elf.”

“You are the highest ranking eleth here but I think that the men here are terrified of you. But when Arwen marries Aragorn, she will outrank you and so she will draw the attention of those upset that there are elves in their city.” 

“They will assume she is not capable of protecting herself. Humans have this idea that pretty women, especially nobles are helpless. I will be extra vigilant with her.” Tauriel nodded once. “I will not fail you, Legolas.” It was clear that she was very serious.

“Also, have fun at the festival. Tomorrow night, I have arranged for a dance and gathering of elves on the outcropping. Music, food, drink, possibly dancing. It isn’t safe for eleths to join the night-time activities of the humans. Not because they cannot defend themselves but because the human men will be drunk. And apparently a woman agreeing to dance with a man implies more than dancing,” Legolas said. 

“Yes, well I have had my share of drunk human men already for my lifetime.” Tauriel looked away for a moment. Once more the memory threatened and once more she forced it away. “I believe the ladies will enjoy that greatly and the elves will enjoy the feeling of home even for a short time.” 

Legolas took her hand.  _ I know this is hard for you. But soon we will be visiting the Greenwood and I hope that everything there will be quiet and peaceful.  _

_ I am alright. A dance and party is a lovely idea.  _

_ Go talk to Arwen and then we will get ready to enter the woods.  _

Tauriel nodded and stood. She looked back at him briefly, a slight smile before she headed off into the crowd of women. She pulled Arwen away and spoke to her briefly. They seemed to be whispering intently and then the pair left the library together. 

They were followed by at least two of their ladies and outside the guard joined in to follow them to their rooms. Along with Legolas’ guards it was quite crowded on the stairs. 

Tauriel went to dress for being in the trees and suggested that Arwen borrow trousers if she did not have any of her own. She pulled on clean trousers, tightening them about her lower abdomen. A clean shirt went on with her coat over top. She pulled on her boots and then saw to her hair.

“Once I was captain of the guards you know my little one. I was very good and though I carry you, I still am. I will make sure you can fight and hunt. You will learn from your father and I. He is the bravest warrior I have ever seen.” She was talking to the baby while she tightly braided her hair. 

Legolas came out of the dressing room ready for the woods and went to her. He removed her coat and slipped his mithril shirt over her head. “To protect our son,” he said. Then held up her coat for her. 

Tauriel frowned. “We must find a way for me to wear it without it making me feel like I cannot do up my coat.” She pouted a little as she struggled to do the coat up.

“Wear a bigger coat,” he told her. “Wear one of mine. They are slightly bigger, though with a little less shape.” 

“It is fine.” Tauriel left her coat undone. “I am ready. Come, let me comb your hair before we go.”

He handed her his comb and turned around. “Thorn will stay in wolf form to lure the Ranger and also because he is safer that way.” 

Tauriel ran the comb through Legolas’ hair. “He is safer that way in this. Do you think he will stay in that form?”

“When he can enjoy the best of both lives? I think he will change back and forth. If he stays in wolf form for too long he might forget his human form. Especially with the ladies paying him so much attention.” 

Tauriel laughed lightly. The comb worked through the smooth blonde strands. She stopped, pressing her face into his hair. “I was worried but I think you are right, it is the best of both worlds for him.”

“He might find a lady wolf to his liking,” Legolas mused. 

Tauriel perked up. “Do you think he will bring the pups to us to see?” 

Legolas laughed. “You are getting all motherly again.” he turned and grinned at her. “We should keep you with child permanently. One a year and for thousands of years. Surround you with babies.” 

“We haven’t even had this one yet.” She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. “You like me round like this?”

“Yes, and with you gushing over babies and kits and cubs.”

Tauriel smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “As long as you love me.” 

“You glow with life, actually quite literally in my eyes.” he drew her into his arms and kissed her. “Now, let’s go before everyone else gets the best trees. Or I decide not to let you out of my arms.” 

“You tempt me more than the trees do, you know that? The only thing that could keep me from the trees is you but we need to keep Arwen and Aragorn apart.”

“And make sure that no one puts an arrow in our great grandson. Or that Thorn doesn’t go all wolf and eat someone.” 

Tauriel nodded. “And then when it is over we can come here and enjoy each other’s arms. There are some flowers I want to grow for Arwen for the wedding.” 

“Don’t have them bloom too early, It is still several days before the coronation.” 

“I won’t.” Tauriel smiled. “Though we would have to grow more and that is not such a bad thing.” She kissed him quickly. “Come, let us go.” She took his hand and led him out the room. 

“I can do both at the same time,” he teased.

Tauriel laughed lightly. “I love you my brave warrior.”

They chose the tree next to the one that Arwen and her guard were sitting in. The guard was only visible when he moved which wasn’t often, just the slight turn of his head. Frigthoren and Edstal stood on branches on the same tree as Legolas and Tauriel, not willing to let them out of their sight for a moment. Legolas had given them special instructions not to let the Ranger get anywhere close to Tauriel. 

Aragorn was sitting under a tree across from where Arwen was. His eyes were on the tree, seeking her form there.

_ I sense the wolf coming. _

Tauriel turned her face to where a rustling could be heard. Everyone was on alert. 

Thorn seemed to be dancing. But as he got closer, they realised that he was playing with a fox. 

Tauriel frowned a little but kept watching the wolf. 

It seemed like hours went by as they continued to play and then laid down in the grass to sleep with the fox snuggling into Thorn’s fur. It was only then that they heard someone coming. Legolas looked to Aragorn but he was distracted by Arwen. 

Tauriel licked her lips and reached for her blade. Her eyes were in the direction of the noise. She was in guard mode, hunting mode.

Legolas prepared his bow silently, his eyes searching the darkness for any sign of a flying arrow headed towards Thorn. 

Tauriel left the tree, hopping to the next and then to another so she was able to come up behind whoever was approaching.

The fox’s head popped up out of Thorn’s fur and looked around nervously. It nudged Thorn but he was in a deep sleep. Giving up, the fox scurried away. 

Tauriel was crouched in the tree, blade ready. Her eyes watched the fox flee but her ears were on the noise. It was definitely a human. No elf would make that much noise. It was obvious that he thought he was being quiet. Legolas caught his scent, yes, a human male who had not bathed that day. The man was down wind of Thorn. 

Tauriel moved again drifting further back so she could drop down behind the man.  _ He is coming. Be ready. _

_ We cannot move until he is obviously attacking Thorn. _

_ I am following him. _

_ Can you see if he has a bow?  _

_ Bow and sword. Dagger on his hip as well. _

_ If he puts arrow to the bow let me know. I am listening. _

The ranger moved forward, he watched the wolf sleep. An arrow was pulled slowly from his quiver.

_ Arrow. Notched _

Tauriel slipped up closer to the ranger. She was waiting for the sign to take him down.

He suddenly froze. He has spotted Thorn. The wolf stood up, turned around in a circle and lay back down.

Tauriel watched him. That arrow would not fly as long as she had breath in her body.

The man crept closer, crouched and put an arrow to is bow, taking aim at Thorn. 

Tauriel moved very close to him on silent feet. She was ready to attack him the moment he tried to let the string go.

Legolas prepared an arrow and kept his eye on the arrow in the man’s bow rather than the man himself. If that arrow was shot he was not going to let it get to Thorn. 

The man let out a breath and as he did his finger began to release the string. Tauriel was on him, at his back, blade at his neck. The bow was moved and the arrow went wide. “Do not move ranger.” She whispered in his ear. 

The ranger felt the blade at his neck and he growled. 

Legolas loosed his arrow and it just missed its target, but another arrow hit and they both dropped to the ground. He glanced around to see Arwen standing on the branch with her bow lowering. 

“Stand.” She used the blade to force him up to his feet. “Walk.” She urged him forward. 

But the noise had woken Thorn and in his wolf form he was confused. He spotted the man near Tauriel and pounced. 

She saw the wolf move and grabbed the man, forcing him to turn and put herself between the wolf and the ranger. She shoved him away as Thorn made contact. They fell together and just as it seemed that Thorn would rip out her throat, he paused and sniffed her. Suddenly all the tension left the wolf’s body and he licked Tauriel’s face before moving away. He walked towards the Ranger and growled. 

“No, leave him.” Tauriel said as she slowly got up from the ground. 

Aragorn approached. “What was it you thought you were doing, ranger?”

“I was just going for a walk when this wolf attacked me.” 

“You were going to shoot a sleeping wolf.” Tauriel was brushing herself off. “You were seen preparing to kill it.”

“It’s a wolf. It doesn’t belong here. It is a danger to the king.” 

Aragorn frowned. “I did not realize you get to decide that. You only just arrived here. How would you know what does and does not belong in my woods or what is a danger to me?” He moved to stand near the wolf.

“It’s a wolf. It’s a danger to everyone. It can turn on us at any moment.” 

“You were told the wolf was not to be harmed were you not? This afternoon when you came upon my advisor and his wife with the wolf.”

“I was enjoying the festival this afternoon. I was no where near the woods.” 

Aragorn moved back to the ranger. He stared at him a moment. “Malius is it not?”

“Yes, Sire.” 

“So if I were to go and question Galen he would say he was alone today when you came upon Legolas and Tauriel? You would call them liars?” Aragorn stared at him. “Think carefully before you answer, ranger.”

“They couldn’t have heard me. I was too far away.”

“Elves have very good hearing as do wolves.”

“I was just trying to protect you, Sire. I don’t take orders from elves.” 

“You are protecting me from what? A wolf? You did not know if I spent time out here or not.” Aragorn shook his head. 

“This wolf is running free in the city.” 

“The wolf is of no consequence. It is a protector in this wood.” Aragorn gestured for the guards to come escort Malius out of the woods. “You defied an order by my advisor. I expect better from the rangers.”

“What will you do? He might come back for Thorn,” Legolas asked. 

“I can stay in human form until he has gone,” Thorn said holding his hands over his private parts as he changed back into a human. 

Tauriel took her coat off and draped it over Thorn. “It might be best but we will have to quell any rumours of a wolf. We don’t need others thinking it needs to be hunted.”

“Aragorn?” Legolas looked at him. 

“Yes?” Aragorn looked a little lost in thought. He was trying to determine how the ranger would be punished. He knew he would come back and prowl the woods if he got the chance.

Legolas sighed. He didn’t know what to expect from Aragorn. He was a human king of two human kingdoms. Legolas wondered if it was too much for him to expect Aragorn to protect his family even when a human was threatened. But perhaps Aragorn didn’t regard Thorn as human anymore. “In the morning you should send your thanks to Lady Arwen. It was her arrow that felled the one the Ranger shot, which would most certainly have bedded itself in you when it went wide.” 

“It was?” Aragorn looked to where Arwen had been in the trees. “I will have to send her a message.” He smiled. “As for the ranger, I need to ensure he is no longer a threat. I will have his punishment decided in the morning.” He was now thinking on how Arwen had saved him and how he wished he could have seen her more.

“Good night,” Legolas said. He took Tauriel’s hand and walked away. He was clearly unhappy. 

“What’s wrong?” Tauriel whispered to him as they walked from the woods. It was clear she was concerned. “We stopped the ranger, he is in custody, Thorn is safe.”

“But how long will he be in custody? Even if he gets to stand before the Justice Council, why would they punish him for trying to kill a wolf. Aragorn was only here to see Arwen.” 

Tauriel frowned. “You have a point. Would you mind if I spoke to Aragorn about it?”

“You can speak to Aragorn but I doubt it would make any difference.” 

“It might. I helped make the woods. I should have a say in how they are policed.”

“I don’t think that is how human justice works.” He glanced back at Thorn who was following them at a distance. Legolas stopped and went back to him, hugging him. “I will not let them harm you.” 

“I thought I would be safe here. That if I didn’t leave the Little Wood, I would not be hunted.” 

Tauriel frowned. She growled low in her chest. “You will not be hunted. You will be safe here. These are my woods.” Her voice was hard. “I will be speaking with Aragorn and if he will not see things my way I will speak with Arwen.”

“Arwen is certainly the way to his heart,” Legolas said. “Come home, now, and we can all rest.”

Tauriel was annoyed and when she got to the room she was pacing as she was undressing. Her clothes were haphazardly dropped as she walked one way but picked up as she walked back. She only stopped to remove her boots. “I have a mind to go talk with him now.”

“It is late and he will be tired and you promised me your arms when we got back. Don’t you have some flowers to grow?” 

Tauriel stopped, a smile spreading slowly on her lips. “You are right, it can wait until the morning.” She moved to Legolas and began to undress him. She kissed his skin as she exposed it. 

He’d worn his lace up boots so that he didn’t need a dresser when they got back. It was easy enough to remove them. He sat and drew her between his legs so that he could kiss her belly. 

Tauriel ran her hand through his hair as he leaned in and kissed her. “I love you being close to me.” She closed her eyes and sighed softly, contentedly.

She smiled and slowly sunk down to her knees between his legs. Her hands ran along his thighs. “Shall we finish undressing you? I have more of you I wish to kiss.”

“I can’t my trousers off without taking off my boots so that would be a good place to start.” He bent at the same time as her and their heads crashed together. 

Tauriel grasped her head. Seeing stars at the impact. “Legolas, are you alright?” She grit her teeth.

Both hands were holding his forehead. “I always knew you were hardheaded,” he muttered. 

“Yes...well yours is not exactly soft either.” She blinked, still seeing spots. 

He drew her down onto his lap. 

“I wanted to undress you.” Tauriel sat. “I am not one for words or romance as you are. At least touching you is something I do well enough.” 

“Then I will sit here patiently while you remove my boots,” he told her. 

“Thank you but I need just a moment more and perhaps a kiss to make it hurt less.” A hint of a smile appeared on her lips.

He kissed her head, her forehead, her cheeks and then claimed her lips. 

Tauriel melted against him, kissing him back. It took a lot of willpower for her to break the kiss. “Let me undress you now so I can enjoy you completely” She moved to her knees and undid his boots. She removed one and then the other.

“Stand.” She shifted back a little to give him space to stand. 

He stood up and helped her remove his trousers. They stood naked before each other and Legolas smiled. “My beautiful wife. After all this time I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have you as my wife. Not only are you the most beautiful woman in the world, you are graceful, and brave, and strong, and generous. You are nature in the form of an eleth. I should be the one protecting you, but you always protect me.” 

Tauriel was speechless. Her hand reached out to stroke his cheek. She took him in. The long, blonde hair, almost white in some light. The angles of his face. The warmth in his eyes. The strong, lean body. Her eyes fell to his hands. She stepped forward and reached for his hands now. “I do not have words as you do. You see me in ways I do not.” Her hands caressed his before her fingers slid to intertwine with his. “I do not need to see it though because your eyes speak a great deal. I worried for a time in the beginning that you would never be happy with just me. There were times when I doubted and it was you who called me back, made me see the truth. There were times when I felt I might break and it was you who held me, cared for me. Loved me. You, my love, my heart, my Legolas you have helped me be the woman before you. Your hands have touched and held me, you have protected me, more than I can ever say.” She met his gaze and slowly moved closer. 

Legolas lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed. 

As dawn was breaking, Tauriel stood out on their veranda. She took in the sight of the garden that was so rich and green. She and Legolas had changed this place a great deal. It would never be the Greenwood but it was already lush in places that were once hard rock. Her one hand was slowly rubbing her firm, rounded abdomen under the grey, satin robe. She already knew what she was going to say to Aragorn but now, seeing the sun come up over the woods they had grown just made her more steadfast. Legolas’ words from last night still filled her mind. She wanted to be worthy of those words. She felt as if she was a bystander, a person watching life here. It was time for her to find her role. She didn’t just want to be something pretty that was presented when Legolas needed a woman on his arm. He had never made her feel that way but she found this place, the way women were treated made it too easy to slip into that life. “I am sorry little one. Your mother is not content to sit around and embroider or order new dresses. I need to do more.” She closed her eyes and felt Aldaran move inside of her. “Your father deserves more than a simple shadow of who I was. Last night, in the woods that was like the old days but with less spiders.” 

“No spiders, please. I prefer the little ones that they have here,” Legolas said as he came to wrap his arms around her from behind. His hand covered hers. “It would be so nice if Aldaran could grow up without any of the horrors that we faced.”

“True though the things we fought in the Greenwood made us the elves we are now.” She frowned. “I would spare him the brutality of humans though. I hope he sees more of their good than their bad.” Tauriel leaned back against him. “Did I wake you when I got up? I tried to be careful.”

“I always wake when you leave my side. It feels like part of me is drawing away. Our bond is still strengthening.” 

Tauriel licked her lips. “I have something for you. I was going to wait but then, I could not think of a time that was good enough, special enough.” She turned. “Wait here, please?”

Legolas let her go ans stayed exactly where he was. 

She came back and reached for his left hand. “I will let you look at it before I put it on you.” Tauriel placed the ring in his hand. “I had wood brought from the Greenwood and some from Lothlorien. They were melded together with the metal and buffed until you could see the wood grain. I-” She hesitated. “I wanted you to carry a piece of our homes with you. The Greenwood, where we met and Lothlorien, some of our happiest years and where our boys were born. You said our bond is still strengthening. I thought this would be a good time to give it to you…” She looked unsure.

Legolas pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. “I love you. This is perfect,” he whispered against her ear. 

Tauriel hugged him back tightly. “I am alone with my thoughts a lot and they are almost always about you. I had this planned for a while but when our rings were cut away I knew it had to be done.” She kissed the side of his neck. “I am so glad you like it.”

He held out his hand for her to put the ring on his finger. He held up his hand and touched the ring lightly. “It’s perfect. A perfect gift from a perfect eleth.” He drew her into a kiss and lent his forehead against hers. “If we don’t go talk to Aragorn now, he will be busy all morning with the Council of Justice. But I would prefer to take you back to bed or just ravish you right here.” 

Tauriel smiled. Her eyes focused on his for a moment. “I would say you could ravish me here and we could talk to him but we know that it is not like Aragorn to stay in bed in the morning. I hope that changes with Arwen in it.” She sighed softly. “Still…” She ran a hand along his chest as she kissed him deeply.

“Oh, it will change. Though Arwen will find it difficult to adjust to sleeping every night. I only adjusted because you wear me out every night,” he teased. 

She laughed lightly. “I am glad you are not complaining as I have every desire to continue to wear you out and enjoy you in bed every night.” Tauriel placed a hand on his cheek. 

“You must continue to use me in the manner in which I have become accustomed.” 

“You are not going to have a choice but to ravish me right here if you keep speaking like that.”

His fingers caressed her cheek. “It is painful to drag myself away from you. Sometimes I have to send you on some errand because then you walk away from me when I cannot walk away from you.” 

Her hands roamed over his body. Her mouth was on his jawline, soft kisses trailed to his ear. “You do not know how much I struggle to do those errands or to sit alone when I long for your touch. There is a fire in me that burns for you at all times.” Her lips were on his ear. Her hands caressed his hips and thighs. 

“By the Vala! You tempt me!” He pushed her back against the wall and grabbing one thigh, lifted it so he could stand between her legs. “Let Aragorn wait.” 

Tauriel kissed him and held onto his shoulders. She moaned and drew him closer with her leg. “Let him wait.” Her voice was sultry in his ear. “Ravish your wife.”

He reached between them to pull away the material of her dressing gown and slipped between her thighs. “You are always ready for me,” Legolas said. 

“Always and forever, Legolas.” Her eyes met his before they fluttered closed. Tauriel moaned at the feel of his touch. 

He slid into her and moaned at the feel of her enveloping him. She clung to him. “Legolas. You feel-” Her fingers dug into his shoulders lightly. 

Birds began to land on the railing of the veranda. A few chipmunks and squirrels ran up the walls to join the birds. A large hawk landed in the middle and surveyed the activity.

Tauriel cried out as he moved inside of her. The energy from her climax caused vines of morning glory to begin to weave around the veranda railing. 

Thorn woke up as the wolf and thinking more wolf than man, he let his instinct take over and wandered into the foxes’ room. It was a tight squeeze through the small opening for the foxes but he made it and found the door to Legolas’ and Tauriel’s bedroom open. He walked in and stopped at the archway to the verandah. He turned around when he saw them and stood guard in the arch. 

Tauriel kissed Legolas, deeply and passionately. It was as if they had been parted and she needed to feel him as close as possible. 

Legolas lent his head against her forehead, holding her closely as he slowly recovered from the burst of energy. “I am very glad that our verandah over looks the garden and not the front of the building.” 

Tauriel smiled softly. “As am I. We have enough eyes watching us, we do not need to be a show for everyone.” She took a slow, deep breath. 

“Thorn does not do it as a man but as a wolf protecting the alpha pair.” 

“Yes, I wondered if that was just in the forest but it would appear not.” She kissed him softly. “I love you with all my soul, Legolas.”

He cupped her face and kissed her deeply, moving just far enough away that she was not against the wall. “I may have damaged that lovely gown of yours.” 

“It is alright. The fabric can be salvaged and used for something else. I would never want fabric to stop you from making love to me.” She remained close, her fingers intertwining with his.

“Do you ever wonder if it is the same with the humans? Do they love so strongly? I can believe it of Faramir and Eowyn but I see none of it in any of the others.” 

“I have spent a lot of time watching them. I have seen love. I think Faramir and Eowyn’s love is strong and very intense. I hope it stays that way their whole lifetime. They do however restrain themselves when others are around. Perhaps humans are uncomfortable with intimacy. I have not seen it in others I am afraid. Affection, infatuation. There was a chambermaid and she seemed smitten with this guard. I have not seen elves always love as we do though.” Tauriel frowned. “Though they seem to love more deeply than humans.”

“Perhaps it is because they die. Our love must last forever, but they must marry again if their love dies.” Legolas kissed her cheek lightly. “We must get ready for the day.”

Tauriel nodded as she removed the robe. She laid it on the bed and moved to the closet. She knew that Lady Arya would be by later to choose an outfit appropriate, at least in her mind for the festival but for now, she pulled on a simple green dress. She did not want to hold things up by choosing something that needed to be laced or tied. She pulled on her boots. 

“You need to dress for the day. I assume you are attending the council with Aragorn.” Tauriel sat on the bench that was at the end of their bed.

“I’ll just be a few minutes. We can go together to the King’s House to see Aragorn. The Councillors are old they will not be up early.” He entered his dressing room which was much smaller than their bedroom and doubled as wardrobe. His dressers arrived and he was ready quickly. Once again he was in what they had come to call his ‘royal’ robes. He was wearing his circlet. Once ready he went to her and combed and plaited her hair before putting her circlet on her. 

“I always worry when I wear it that no one will realize I am actually supposed to be wearing it.” She smirked a little. “I had not told you-” She slipped her arm into his. “But everyday I have the same discussion with Lady Arya about my hair. She wants it done in these elaborate braids and such and I have to remind her that no one is to touch my hair.” She chuckled. “I think she figures if she continues I will eventually give in.”

“You tell her that you are a princess and we do not were the plaits of warriors or nobles. I only plait your hair out of necessity to keep you from vanishing into your locks.” 

“I think she sees the women, the human women and feels I do not always dress to my...station. No matter the reason I only wish to feel your hands in my hair.” 

“I love your hair. It flows like rippling water.” Legolas drew back and sighed. “If we do not leave now, we will not be leaving this bed all day and I must attend the trial to support Thorn. 

Tauriel nodded and forced herself away from him. “Lead the way, my prince.” 

Legolas adjusted his trousers slightly and they left together to find that Aragorn had already left for the King’s Hall where the Council met. 

“We will have to go there. We should have time to talk to him before it begins.” Tauriel began to walk but then paused realizing she had never been in the hall before. “You will have to direct me. There is much of this place I have not explored. I intend to fix that soon enough.”

“King’s Hall is another name for the throne room,” he told her. “It’s the main building of level 7 and above the office I have been neglecting.” 

“I would like to see the office at some point. When Aragorn asked me to look over the laws and things I was not permitted to go there. They brought everything to me. I truly have seen little else but the rooms we stayed in, Aragorn’s rooms and the dining hall.” She walked with him. “I am interested to see the hall.”

“I have been neglecting you. I am so sorry, Tauriel. I will do better.” 

Her hand squeezed his. “You have not neglected anything and I was too easily shut away by their idea of a woman’s place. I will not let that happen any longer. You, Legolas have not neglected me. You have a role here and it is very important. Come, show me this throne room.”

“It is hard to believe that you have not seen it. It is huge and quite magnificent.” He took her to the front entrance of the building where the fountain and the King’s tree was. They were stopped by the guard. 

“The Council meets today. No women allowed.” 

“She is not a woman. She is an eleth. And you are addressing the Prince and Princess of the Woodland Realm,” Legolas replied. 

The guards looked between each other and one said, “Please wait here.” He disappeared inside. “Your majesty. There is a female trying to enter,” the guard told Aragorn. 

He frowned. “Alright, well let her in. The council is not sitting yet.” Aragorn stood and followed the guard out. “What lady wishes entry?” He smiled at Legolas and Tauriel. “Come! Come in.” He waved them in. The guards looked unsure. 

Legolas smiled and went straight to Aragorn with Tauriel at his side. “You are about to have your ear chewed off, I suspect. Tauriel wants to talk to you about the woods and Thorn.” 

“Oh? What about the woods and Thorn?” He led them in and towards the front of the hall.

Tauriel looked around. It was quite something. “Are females of any race not allowed here just when the council of justice sits or at all times?” A slight frown appeared on her face. “I do not know what makes this place or the council so special that being able to give birth means I cannot be here.”

“Just when the Council is meeting and if they are called to testify they may enter,” Legolas told her. 

She sighed a little before facing Aragorn. “A silly rule but that is not what I wish to discuss. Last night, the ranger was taken into custody and we do not feel you are taking the potential danger to Thorn seriously enough. So, I would like you to do a few things for me.”

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. “I would hear the requests before I simply agree. And I am taking the threat very seriously.”

“No, your concern last night was seeing Arwen. You are like a puppy who spots something to play with. Yes, you had him taken away but you were not able to tell us what you intend to do about him. So, I want to know what his punishment is. I would like you to make a decree stating the Little Woods and all we have brought there, plant and animal alike are protected. I would like a strict punishment for those caught poaching, stealing or damaging my woods. I wish to be named as Guard of the Little Woods and my trained- I have not decided what to call them yet, but they will be trained from the older orphans, they will be in charge of enforcing the law.” She lifted her chin. “I would remind you that I have- we have brought a great deal of life to this place and we will continue to do so but I can take it away as easily as I grew it. The Little Woods will be a safe and sacred place and that means all animals, no matter how ‘dangerous’ you humans think them to be are sacred too.”

Aragorn stood there for a moment, looking at her. He looked at Legolas. “You feel I did not take it seriously enough? I would not endanger your family in any way but I owe you both an apology if you feel I did not do my duty.”

“The word that Tauriel is looking for is gillie. She wishes to be head gillie for the woods. And the usual punishment for poaching is chosen from hanging, castration, blinding, or thrown to wild dogs to be eaten alive. But since Malius didn’t kill anything, and attempted poaching is not poaching, there is no punishment. However attempted murder of a member of my household is punishable by death, specifically by beheading. Thorn might wish to reduce that to banishment,” Legolas told them. He glanced at them. “I have plenty of reading time at night and the librarian likes me.” 

“I thought you said I wore you out at night…” Tauriel said under her breath, a slight smile on her lips.

“You can recite all that but you cannot spell horse race?” Aragorn shook his head. “I have thought to strip him of his role in the rangers but if Thorn would show leniency then banishment would be fine with me. I do not wish him to be killed but I also need an example made of him.” He looked back at Tauriel. “You have thought a lot about this it seems.”

“Legolas and I grew those woods. Woods that will entice life back to the plateau. Woods that Thorn and possibly our children will seek to protect. Others may live out there as they grow. Those woods are special and would not happen without our intervention. So, yes. I have thought about it a great deal indeed. Will you do the things I requested?”

“You are already going to be training the girls to defend themselves. I see no reason why you cannot also train those not learning to be servants or scribes to be guardians of the woods. Yes, Tauriel. I will grant you your requests.”

Faramir froze in his task to collect some papers from the table next to them. “Scribes? You are training girls to be scribes?” 

“We are training all the children, boys and girls to take on roles in households. They will each be given roles to learn that fit their aptitude and abilities. We lost so many men and boys in the battle. There will be a shortage of boys learning to be scribes. There is no reason a girl cannot learn.” Aragorn said as he looked at Faramir.

“I suppose you will be wanting them to serve in the Guard next?” Faramir replied. 

“I am surprised at your reaction. Some of the bravest fighters are women.” Aragorn frowned. “It will be a long time before women are accepted as guards but with Tauriel’s guidance we will see more girls and women who will know how to fight and protect themselves and others.”

Faramir thought of Eowyn and nodded. “It will not go easy with the nobles,” he commented. “A girl can be bought for less than a boy or a pig.” 

“Bought?” Legolas asked. 

“Pardon? Did you say bought?” Tauriel looked incensed. 

Aragorn shook his head. “We will be putting an end to that practice. This is not about buying anyone to fill a role. They will be valuable staff with a place in the world that isn’t just to rule over them.” 

“Many of the servants in noble houses were bought when they were children. They remain servants for the rest of their lives,” Faramir said. “It is the cheapest way to get servants. There is only one payment.” 

“The servants don’t get paid?” Legolas asked. 

“No, not those who were bought and they cannot leave service.” 

“Which is why we want to change the way things are done. Servants will not be bought as children. They will be hired for their skills.”

“No wonder why Akkash has people asking for jobs just about every day,” Legolas said. 

“The Council will not enter until Tauriel is gone,” Faramir told them. 

“And I must tear my heart in two to let you go to Arwen. Have fun at the festival and remember to take some coin with you,” Legolas said. 

“I am tempted to make them wait. It feels wrong that I should not allowed to be here for a trial that pertains to my great grandson.”

“One step at a time,” Legolas told her. He kissed her and shooed her away. 

She glared a little at him as he shooed her away but she smiled as well.  _ I do not like being sent off but you can make it up to me tonight. _

Thorn entered wearing tight black trousers and knee high black boots with a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves puffed out between armbands. His long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a hair clip with a black gem in the centre. He wore a long thick gold chain with a large black gem hanging from it. Heads turned as he passed. He stole the room from Legolas, which was no easy feat when Legolas was decked out in his princely attire.

Aragorn nodded to him. “Thank you for coming, Lord Thorn.”

“I wish to speak to the Council on Godet’s behalf,” Thorn said. 

Aragorn looked shocked. “On his behalf? I do not understand. Are you not here to speak against his actions?”

“I am sure that someone will, but I wish the council to know the man to know his worth as well as his faults. However I also have my own partition regarding his fate.” 

Three thumps of a staff echoed through the hall and the three members of the Council who were presiding that day entered and sat behind a long table. “His majesty, King Ellessar, may speak first.” 

He inhaled. “Godet put many in jeopardy with his spying, his lies and manipulations. He worked with the wizard known as Acelin and that put many lives in danger. Their actions were a threat to the kingdom.”

“Thank you, Sire. We will hear next from King Eomer of Rohan.” 

Eomer was angry. “I want it known now that Rohan had nothing to do with Godet’s spying. He is a disgrace as a noble in the kingdom of Rohan.” He shook his head. “No self respecting man of Rohan would be caught up with a plot like this. He risked the lives of the elves of the Greenwood, the prince no less!”

“Thank you, Sire. We will hear from Lord Thorn, of Lothlorien?” 

“He is lord in Gondor,” Aragorn corrected. 

“Thank you, Sire. The record will be corrected.” 

Thorn, standing tall looked at those in attendance. “While Godet did in fact spy on my family, used me to get closer to my great grandparents but he has also been through a great deal of trouble. From the battle to having his son kidnapped. He only did these things because he was forced to. I do not think any punishment could be worse than losing his son. I would like to petition you to send him home to Rohan, to face his family and life without his son and with the knowledge of what he has done.”

“Thank you, Lord Thorn. We will now hear from…” The councillor stopped as Legolas stepped forward again. “Your highness, do you have something to add?” 

“Yes, your honour. On behalf of my great grandson, I ask that Godet be ordered to make reparation for the broken contract of marriage between himself and Lord Thorn, leaving him homeless and penniless, dependant on the charity of his family,” Legolas said. “Lord Godet claimed to be penniless and yet I have discovered that he has estates in Rohan and is not a poor artist as he claimed.” 

Aragorn looked at the others. “There was a promise of marriage between you?” He looked at Thorn. Thorn nodded to Aragorn. Akkash came forward and put the contract on the table before the Councillors. 

Aragorn looked it over and nodded. “Very well. This is a contract and it is binding. I support the petition of reparations. I think he should pay Thorn.” 

“Lord Thorn, do you have any lands of your own?”

“No, your honour.”

“And who supports you at the moment?”

“The charity of my great grandfather.”

“Prince Legolas are you willing to continue to support Lord Thorn?”

“I am, your honour. However, is it fair on a young man just starting out in life to be forced into dependency? Thorn would have received gifts of land and other valuables on his wedding day and now he is left shamed and with no means of improving his life. Godet’s deception has injured Thorn’s honour, his reputation, his future.” 

“The Council will consider this in sentencing. We will now hear from Lord Faramir.” 

Faramir stepped forward. “In my interviews with the accused and in investigation of this matter, I have found that Lord Godet was party to the abduction of King Ellessar, informing on the movements and habits of the royal families of both Gondor and the Greenwood, thus allowing Acelin access to the knowledge that allowed him to blackmail the King’s guard and have them abduct and hold the king prisoner.” 

There were gasps around the room and Godet covered his face in his hand in despair. 

Aragorn shook his head. “He did so under duress. He did so fearing that if he did not he would never see his son again. I am still in support of banishment back to Rohan and paying Thorn reparations.”

“Rohan does not want him,” Eomer said. “He must be accountable for his actions regardless of the motivation, else all law and order breaks down. Anyone can blackmail anyone into actions unless we do not give in to blackmailers.” 

“Before Lord Godet is allowed to speak in his defence is there any other who wishes to speak?” They gave it a moment for anyone to speak up but no one did. “Very well. Lord Godet what do you have to say in your defence?” 

“All that I did was at the direction of the Wizard Acelin in an effort to get my son back. I am young and naive and did not realise the consequences of my actions. But I am guilty of all that I have been accused,” Godet said. 

“The Council will now withdraw and consult on this matter.” 

Aragorn stood and led the way out of the chamber. He made sure they were secluded away. He returned back to Legolas and Thorn. 

Godet had been led away by the guards. Thorn pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. “I hope they are lenient with him.” 

“I am worried they will be hard on him because of my abduction. I hope they will take my words to heart. I think he should be banished.”

“I am sorry, but I was honour bond to reveal what my investigations revealed. We did not torture him. He was quite willing to talk and I believe that he told the truth once he realised the consequences of his action,” Faramir told them. 

“There is no need to apologize. You did your duty and I would have you honest and upfront about what you learned. I just hope that they take into consideration how he was misused by the wizard but also, his fragile state of mind. War and battle is hard and leaves scars in the mind as much as on the body.” Aragorn looked away, lost for the moment in his thoughts.

“They will more likely dismiss everything else and listen to what you said. They want to be in your favour so that you do not dismiss the council when you are crowned and have full authority,” Faramir told him. “Sire.” 

Oak came up to Thorn and hugged him. “I am very proud of you son. I want you to know that just because we don’t understand you, does not mean that we don’t love you. You have chosen a difficult path but you walk it with honour.” 

  
  


Tauriel returned to Elven House and after changing into the gown that Lady Arya put out for her went to find the ladies. Everyone was gathered sipping tea. There was much excitement in the group as they discussed the things they wished to do and see at the festival. 

Before she left the house Frigthoren, who was staying with her while Edstal went to Legolas, held up a purse. She smiled and gave him a slight nod in thanks. She had forgotten despite Legolas’ reminder. 

She walked with Arwen and Dru. The other ladies walked just behind them. Guards were around them as they made their way into the main part of the festival. They started by surveying the booths. 

Tauriel stopped at one owned by a fletcher. She looked over the arrows. “Who taught you your craft?” She picked an arrow up. 

“My father and an elf of the Greenwood. He used to come to our little town with others for trade when I was young. He would show my father and I how to make the arrows better, how to choose the right materials.” The man, in his fifties by his appearance turned to face her. He had been shaving down the shaft of an arrow he was working on. His eyes, a grey blue took Tauriel in before lifting to the circlet that sat upon her head. “You are an elf, a noble at that. I am honoured you have stopped to look at my offerings.” He bowed his head.

She held the arrow, inspected it and then picked up another. “These are well crafted. What is your name, sir?”

“I am no one of note. Sir is not necessary. I am Dwennon.” He bowed his head to her. “Thank you for the compliment.”

“I am very particular about my arrows, Dwennon. These are the second best arrows I have ever come across. First being my own, of course.” Tauriel smiled.

“Of course.” Dwennon returned the smile. “Is your ladyship in need of arrows?”

“Tauriel, princess of the Greenwood.” Her head tilted a little as her eyes moved over his stock. She did not see the utter surprise that showed in his face at her title. “My ladies will be in need of a great many. They are a little out of practice. Can you have these sent to Elven House, please?” 

“How many, my lady?” 

“All of them.”

Dwennon looked shocked. “Of- of course.”

“And I would like to commission you to make more, a set shipment to us each month. Is that possible?”

“Whatever you like. I can have it done.”

Tauriel smiled. “Very well then. When these arrive at the house your payment and a contract will be waiting for you. Thank you Master Dwennon.”

Dwennon bowed. “Thank you, princess.”

She placed the arrow she was holding down and began to walk away. “What activity should we watch first?” She looked to Arwen and Dru. Their group strolled away from the booths. Music filled the air. 

It was announced that the Council needed more time to come to a decision and that they would meet again the next morning.

“More likely, they want to head off to the festival. There hasn’t been one for many years,” Faramir commented quietly. “You will be at my wedding the day after tomorrow?” he asked Aragorn who had not replied to the invitation yet.

“Of course. It is the day after tomorrow? I did not realize it was already.” Aragorn smiled. “I am very happy for you.”

“We wanted to marry while Eomer is here,” Faramir told him. 

  
  


Argorn was sitting with his feet up on the stone railing of the verandah on the front of King’s House and Legolas was sitting on the railing when Elrohir and Elladan approached. “Oh, Aragorn!” Legolas said in frustration. “Tauriel and I were parted for almost a year by the war, can you not wait a few more days?” 

“No one will notice,” Aragorn said. 

“Everyone will notice. The ball is for elves since it is not safe for eleths to attend the evening dances of the festival. Alright, I will try to get Arwen to come to the fountain. If you sit at the window of the musician’s loft in the banquet hall, you might be able to see her.”

“Might?”

“Humans have such poor eyesight,” Legolas replied. 

“Are you trying to lure our sister away?” Elrohir asked. 

“I just want to see her. It is killing me to have her so close and yet not be able to see her whenever I want.” Aragon said, smiling. “The coronation is still so far away, the wedding even further.”

“The coronation is in 4 days,” Legolas said. 

“Four days too many.” Aragorn sighed. 

Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan laughed. “One might think he is an elf separated from his soul.”

“I think he might have just enough elf in him,” Legolas replied. 

Aragorn shook his head. “Or I just love her that much.” He stood and poured a drink for each of them. He handed the twins theirs and then gave Legolas his. “To love and beautiful women.” He raised his glass.

Elrohir shook his head. “Did you not pay any attention to your etiquette lessons? You serve the Prince first.” 

Aragorn frowned. “You are right.” He took everyone’s glasses back and then handed Legolas his and then the twins theirs. “Alright, can we toast?”

They all laughed. “Except as king you should not even be pouring the wine,” Legolas pointed out.”

Aragorn sighed and took a drink of his wine. “I no longer care. I toasted all the women, I have little energy for etiquette.” He sat down.

“Technically, as king, he can do whatever he pleases,” Elladan added. The twins pulled up chairs. 

“Where is Dru? I thought she was attached to the two of you?” Legolas asked. 

“She is with Arwen and Tauriel at the festival. Though she wanted to see the woods that have grown up here on the plateau.” Elladan said.

“I have not seen your daughter. Did she not come with you?”

“No, she cannot leave Imladris. She cannot leave her tree.”

“But you will be sailing soon,” Legolas said. “Will you leave her behind?”

Aragorn looked at the twins. “Sailing soon?” 

“She will stay behind. Nymphs are tied to locations. She will never leave Imladris.” Elrohir said before looking at Elladan. “Yes, we will be sailing soon.”

Aragorn’s face fell. “I did not think it would be any time in the near future.”

“Our mother awaits our arrival. We have not seen her for a long time,” Elladan told him. “We leave within the year. Father will stay until all in Imladris have gone. We will miss you.” 

Aragorn shook his head. “All in Imladris? Elrond too?” He seemed to be fighting his emotions. 

“And Lothlorien,” Elladan added. “Only those in the Greenwood can stay.” His eyes glanced towards Legolas. 

“All of them..but not the Greenwood? Why can they stay?” Aragorn’s eyes were still on his hands. “All the elves gone…”

“Because Legolas and Tauriel are staying,” Elrohir told him. “Unless the peredhil chose to become mortal, there will not be enough magic in Middle Earth to sustain them.” 

“I cannot fathom a world without the elves, without you all.” Aragorn said, sadly.

“You will be busy running your kingdom and raising your children and grandchildren and possibly great grandchildren. Arwen will be at your side, and Legolas and Tauriel will stay for your lifetime,” Elladan pointed out. 

“It does not mean I will not miss you and that the thought of you gone does not make me very sad. You will not see my children, my grandchildren. Elrond may not know them…” Aragorn took a drink. 

“He hopes to see a grandchild before he leaves,” Elladan said. 

Aragorn nodded, almost absentmindedly. He still seemed focused on the reality that they would be sailing. “I will do my best to ensure at least one is born.” His voice was soft.

Elladan put his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder and Elrohir on the other. But they knew their brother well and expected that he would hug them. 

Aragorn looked up at them. He stood and wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them in. “I cannot imagine life without you both. Even with time and duties keeping us apart..this is not the same. I cannot write to you to find out how things are, I cannot come and visit or ask you to come see me.” His arms tightened. 

“We have always known this day would come. But here you are, much older than we thought you would live, veteran of the great war, king of men. And we can forgive you for taking our sister from us. It was her choice.” 

Aragorn laughed softly, still holding the twins tightly. “I am amazed I have survived this long but I am grateful for my time with you. You are right, we knew it would come I just thought...well maybe I just didn’t want to face the reality of it.” He squeezed them and let them go. “You know I will do all I can to make Arwen happy. To make myself worthy of her choice.”

“And just for the record,” Elladan said. “Though we were not at your side during the was we were fighting battles of our own. The elven armies face the orcs from the north to stop you from having to face them on two fronts. Celeborn and Thranduil are still trying to clear the orcs out of the Mirkwood.” 

“So I have heard.” Aragorn backed away and sat down once more. “Everyone did their part during the war. It is why we won. There is more to do but I am told a few are cut down everyday. One day the woods will be free of them. Then Legolas will take Tauriel and all of their children, of which I think there will be many, and return to the wood to make it perfect once more.” He raised a glass to Legolas.

“It will take time,” Legolas said. 

“Time? You have been here less than a month and grown a full forest,” Elrohir commented. 

“A little one but yes, a forest.” Aragorn smiled. “And gardens and random plants around my home and the halls.” He chuckled. “You can start when you go back to visit.”

“What? You think I have any choice in that?” Legolas asked. “As if you will have any choice in having a handful of children.” 

Aragorn frowned. “I thought it was you that allowed her to make things grow. You have a choice, do not do the things that make her grow the plants and flowers.” He chuckled. “Or could she not put that energy into other things?”

“Talk to her. I just give her energy. What she does with it is not up to me. And as for not giving her that energy...well...that is not possible.” 

“Oh? And why is that?” Aragorn was enjoying this quite a lot. He would rather lighthearted conversation than talk of leaving and loss. 

“She’s a nymph. If I was human I would be dead of exhaustion by now.” 

Aragorn laughed, almost spilling his wine. “Yes well, I was teasing. We are all very aware of what you two do behind closed doors.”

“Or up in trees.” Elladan muttered, amusement in his tone.

“To being desired by our wives and soon to be wife. May we all have even a fraction of what you and Tauriel have. Not many are ever that lucky. Almost one hundred years and she still desires you a great deal. I am warned that human women lose such desires after their first babe is born. I shall have to endeavour to keep Arwen interested in me.” He raised his glass and then took a drink. The others drank to that. 

“And I will be here to ensure that you treat her with the respect that she deserves and not like other human men treat their wives,” Legolas warned him. 

“Arwen herself is sure to keep me in line but I would not dream of treating her as anything but the beautiful, brave and strong woman she is. She will help make the kingdom better and we will set an example for others as to what a marriage should be. I respect her a great deal.” Aragorn smiled at Legolas. “But knowing you will smack me upside the head if I trip up is reassuring.”

“And don’t think that Arwen will not tell Tauriel. Women discuss everything.” 

Aragorn nodded. “So I have witnessed first hand. I sat in on lunch and it was a most eye opening experience…” He took another drink as if trying to wash away that day. He stood and refilled everyone’s glasses. “I am glad she will have Tauriel. I worried that she would get lonely. She will have her ladies but it is not the same is it? She will need someone to talk to that understands what it is like to have her husband off looking after a kingdom. She needs someone she can trust. I hope they grow close.”

“You forget that they were friends in Lothlorien for many years.” 

“Yes but I am told Arwen left to see to Dru and her nieces and nephews. They have been apart for a long time as well and so much has happened.” He smirked. “Do you think Tauriel tells Arwen things already?” He looked at Legolas, amusement playing in his eyes. “I wonder if it is like the way the human women talk. Very...open and honest. No details spared.”

“Possibly,” Legolas replied. 

“Worse,” Elrohir said.

“Worse how?” Aragorn frowned.

“Every eleth in Imladris now knows how to tell us apart.” 

Aragorn laughed, deep and hearty.

“I would not laugh too much brother.” Elladan warned. “They may discuss and compare you two.” He looked between Legolas and Aragorn. “How do you think that will sound? Can you compete with a prince?” He tried hard not to laugh but the facade was cracking. 

“They wouldn’t- I mean they surely have more decorum than that. They are both ladies.” Aragorn shifted in his seat.

“You forget Tauriel was a guard first.” Elrohir chided. They were having fun teasing Aragorn.

“And she has been learning Sindarin so she can now swear in three languages,” Legolas commented. 

Aragorn groaned softly. 

“You forget she has also seen you without your clothes. I am not sure how Arwen is going to handle that bit of information.” Elladan looked at the two once more.

“I never laid a hand on Tauriel.” Aragorn grew serious. 

“Save the wrestling and any time she was angry with you…” Elrohir said as he raised his glass to his lips.

“That was a very long time ago.” 

“Not for an elf. And of course humans get all wrinkly and saggy over time. You have put on a bit of weight,” Legolas teased. 

“Good thing she doesn’t love him for his looks,” Elladan added. 

“Ah, I can always count on you all to make me feel good about myself and my choices in life.” Aragorn said, glaring a little at the three of them. 

“That is what brothers are for.” 

“I’m glad you are using the sandalwood in your bath,” Legolas added. 

“Yes, well it was a gift and I have gotten many compliments on it.” Aragorn smiled. “I did appreciate the gift instead of reminding me constantly that I smell of sweat and horse.”

“And human,” Elrohir said. “We were constantly trying different things to put in your bath as you were growing up. But eventually, we just had to accept that you were human.” 

“I see.” Aragorn chuckled. “So you are saying I was a smelly child. We do not all naturally smell of the sea or of the woods.”

“You also sweat. We do not smell like Legolas does but we also do not smell like you do.” Elladan laughed.

Aragorn shrugged. “I cannot help what I am anymore than you can help what you are.” He downed his wine. “Come, we should eat something before you run off to celebrate and dance the night away and I get to work before sneaking off to see Arwen.” He looked at the twins. “At a distance.”

“Only 3 more days and on the 4th…” 

“After your coronation.”

“And after you ask her.” 

“But you should not see the bride the night before your wedding.”

“What if she says no?” 

Aragorn frowned. “I have already considered it. I feared once she got here she would change her mind. I will not force her. I cannot force her.” He smiled a little. “I am trying not to think on that scenario too much.”

“She is here for you idiot,” Elladan told him. 

“But as the closest to my heart keep reminding me I am old, have put on weight and smell.” He smirked. “She may yet change her mind.”

“Well, we can’t let being king go to your head.” 

“Of course. I trust you to keep me grounded but it does make one doubt what a woman like Arwen might see in me.” The smirk grew. “I can only hope I charmed her enough in my youth and that my absence made her heart grow fonder of me as mine did for her.”

“She sees you with her heart, not her eyes or thankfully her nose,” Elladan smiled. They followed him into the dining room where over a hundred nobles and their families and Rangers were gathering. A servant came with a bowl of water for them to wash their hands. Another held a towel. 

Legolas couldn’t get over the fact that they had to wash in the same water, but it was at least better than during the war when they had to go for days without washing at all. 

Aragorn moved into the crowd, greeting and talking briefly with people before moving back to the head of the table. He looked to one side, expecting Legolas to take a seat next to him.

Faramir sat to the other side. It seemed that all the women were at the festival. 

Servants appeared bringing food out to everyone. Others moved about filling glasses. 

“You will be at the ball tonight?” Legolas asked the twins.

“That will be up to Dru but we hope to go for a little while.” 

“Hopefully, Tauriel will not be up a tree. The only tree out there is the King’s Tree and I’m not sure that wouldn’t fall over if she tried to climb it.” 

“She is light enough. Is the tree that fragile?” Elrohir asked.

“It’s petrified.” 

Elrohir snorted. “Then let us hope neither she or Dru seek it out.”

“It had a single flower on it a few days before the battle here,” Faramir told them. 

Aragorn frowned. “How is that possible?”

“We knew you were coming. It was the sign of the return of the king. Father was terrified by it.” 

“I see.” Aragorn took a drink of his glass and then signalled for water. He didn’t want too much alcohol in his system. He had not gotten drunk since the night after the battle of Fornost.

The dining hall got noisy as everyone found their places and started talking. At the very end of the king’s table sat a couple of young men barely more than children having graduated from the children’s dinner to sit with the adults. 

Faramir spotted Aragorn looking at them. “Cousins. They are terrified. They haven’t sat with the adults before, even though they fought in the battle. That’s my aunt with them.” 

“It is a strange transition..” Aragorn chuckled. “They look terrified. I hope they do not drink too much.”

“Shove over, laddie,” Gimli told Faramir. “These humans are so skinny they don’t leave enough room for a well build man to sit.” 

“My aunt was hoping that we would both die in the war and leave the Stewardship to one of the boys,” Faramir added. 

“That is a horrible thought.” Aragorn looked disgusted.

“My family is not the best representation of humans,” Faramir said. 

“Not to worry, lad. We don’t choose our family. That’s why we get to choose our friends and make them family,” Gimli told him. “So what’s got the princeling all fancied up?” 

“You really should allow the servants to wash your clothes sometime,” Legolas replied. 

“What is wrong with my clothes? I haven’t worn these for more than a month. There is plenty of good wear in them before they need washing.” 

“Gimli, even I can smell them and I am told as a human, I smell.” Aragorn.

Gimli pulled up a bit of cloth and smelt it. “Smells like clothing to me.” 

“Smells like orc blood to me,” Faramir muttered. 

“And sweat and ale. A wash up wouldn’t be a terrible thing Gimli.” Aragorn laughed. 

Gimli growled. “Came here for food not insults.” 

“I just endured the same, it is meant in good fun my friend.” 

“You smell like a dwarven warrior, Gimli,” Legolas told him. 

“Oh of course! Him you compliment and me you tease.” Aragorn gave an over dramatic sigh and chuckled a little.

“Ah, well. That’s a tease I can accept.” 

“And do I smell?” Faramir asked. 

“Of human, yes. But Eowyn has given your servants a scent to add to your bath water and you have been bathing daily while courting Eowyn,” Legolas said. 

“How did you know about the scent?”

“Because I could smell it,” Legolas replied. 

“How do you put up with the stick of the woods and yet object to the scent of humans?” Faramir asked. 

“To an elf the scent of the woods is perfection.” 

Aragorn leaned over to Faramir. “Tauriel smells of the woods.”

Faramir smiled. 

Aragorn smiled and took a sip of his water. 

“There is nothing like the smell of the earth deep within a mine. The feel of cold hard stone,” Gimli told them. “You can keep all your rotting vegetation to yourselves.” 

“You don’t mind the smell of the sea though Gimli. Riding with Legolas that is all you would have smelt.”

Legolas tensed. “I wish not to see the sea in my lifetime.” 

Aragorn nodded. “You may smell of it but I would have you never leave the woods or plateau.”

“I will eventually go back to the Greenwood but I have no desire to see the sea.”

“Why is that, your highness?” Faramir asked. 

Legolas didn’t answer. 

“The sea is too far from the woods. He has no desire to be away from the trees.” Aragorn answered as he took a big drink of water.

Legolas nodded. He didn’t want to say that it would be too much of a draw and the only thing that could possibly take him away from Tauriel. He had been warned that the pull of the sea would be strong. He thought of it too often already, ever since they boarded the pirate ships sent to the battle at Minas Tirith. 

Aragorn turned the conversation to the festival and coronation and then to Faramir’s wedding.

“We don’t want it to overshadow the rest of the festivities and well, your wedding is going to be grand enough. It will just be a small affair with Gandalf presiding and a few friends and family. My aunt is not invited,” Faramir told Aragorn. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.

When Legolas returned to his rooms to prepare for the ball he found Tauriel had returned from the festivities. He went straight to her hand drew her up into his arms, kissing her gently. “How was the day with Arwen?”

She smiled. “It was nice. We took in the events. I bought arrows. We saw some wrestling but it was with children and a pig. Very strange. The children seemed to have fun with it however.”

“I wonder how the pigs felt about it? But I understand that it is a common practice at human festivals.”

“They were terrified.” She stated flatly as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

“Still I like the flesh of pig,” he told her. He kissed her cheek. “We have to get ready for the ball. Shall we go bath in the hotspring?”

“Yes. That would be lovely though I was told it wasn’t exactly lady like today…” Tauriel laughed. “Apparently the human women find it strange that we bathe at the same time in the hot spring.” 

“The human women stink.”

“Yes. They also have strange customs when it comes to bathing and dressing that they think they need to keep a mystery from their husbands. I found it very unusual.” She laughed. “Also, no..humans do not have sex or feel as intensely for each other as we seem to. One of the ladies...I cannot remember which one has not laid in the same bed as her husband in four years. Four years!” Tauriel followed him out the door as they headed out of the house. Edstal and Frigthoren were at their backs. “Can you imagine sleeping alone for four years?”

“I has been awhile since I slept alone. I can’t imagine any married elf sleeping alone,” Legolas replied. “But they do not have a means to prevent conception so perhaps she has some illness which means that she should not…”

“That was my assumption as well but it would seem that she does not enjoy her husband’s presence in bed with her. It has nothing to do with illness or other issues. She simply has her own bed and he has his in another room.” Tauriel shook her head. “I cannot imagine willingly being parted from you. The journey was a situation but I mean everyday.”

“Perhaps he has the illness that Gimli was talking about,” Legolas mused. 

“I got the feeling she did not care for him as a person but perhaps it is that illness.” She nodded a little to herself. They drew closer to the hotspring. “How was the trial?” Tauriel clasped her hands together. “I have been dreading asking but my patience and curiosity will not hold out much longer.”

“Interrupted by the festivities. The Council is at odds, I think. Aragorn spoke asking for leniency and I think that they don’t wish to upset him so close to the coronation. They are still unsure of his character. So they simply announced that they would need more time to consider the case and they left for the festivities.” 

“Leniency?” Tauriel seemed to be mulling it over. “Did you speak up at all? And Thorn...how did Thorn fair today?”

“He was very brave and spoke to the Council. He asked for Godet to be banished and that the loss of his son was enough punishment. But I asked that he also compensate Thorn because there was a betrothal contract. Thorn should not have to be dependant on us. It is a blow to his pride. He will not now receive the gifts of marriage and has been left basically homeless and penniless.” 

“You are right. Thorn should be compensated. Godet made many promises. They discussed marriage and adoption. Thorn was going to have a place in a household…” Tauriel began to undress. “I hope they punish Godet but I also hope they show some compassion. Will he return to Rohan do you think?”

“There is a problem there also. Eomer spoke and said that Rohan does not want him back because of the disgrace. So I do not know where he will go.” 

Tauriel, now naked looked thoughtful for a moment. “Perhaps he should get his family and go to ranger settlement? Help the settlement there as penance for his actions against the king.”

“It’s been near 70 years, Tauriel. The humans would barely remember what happened there. It’s unlikely that any are still alive who where there except the Dunedain and there were few of those.” He slipped his arm around her waist and drew her in. “I look forward to the day when we can just be together all day without any of these interruptions. It is selfish of me, I know but I think of you all day and long for such a time.” 

“There has to be something he can help with, something good and productive.” She leaned her head against his shoulder and laughed softly. “I understand completely. All I could think of as we watched the games was how I wished you and I could sneak off to the woods and run through the trees. Hunt and make love in the branches, under the trees. Just us, with no one else, save the guards.” Her eyes moved to the pair, amusement in them. 

“They are keeping guard, not watching or listening to us,” he told her. “You know the guards training.”

“I know and I accept that but I would have preferred to spend the day with you than with the ladies. They are sweet in their own way but they are not you…” Her lips found his neck. “We should bathe.”

“I should hope not. Aragorn would be sorely disappointed if he found me in his marriage bed rather than Arwen,” Legolas laughed and stepped off the edge into the deep water. 

Tauriel followed him in but knew he would stay under for as long as he wished. She submerged herself and washed the dust of the day from her scalp, hair and body. When she surfaced she turned to float on her back. Her breasts and a part of her baby bump poked above the water. Aldaran moved within her, enjoying the weightlessness. She smiled and took a deep breath.

Legolas came up beside her. It was dark in the cavern but for the two torches that they had brought with them. Their light glittered on her breasts and baby bump. He rubbed his hand over both. 

Tauriel closed her eyes and smiled. “Please...keep going. I enjoy your touch a great deal, Legolas.”

“We will be late for the ball,” he whispered but continued to touch her. “I can feel his energy. He wants to be free of you.” 

“I know. I feel his impatience everyday. He needs to hold on until we are in the Greenwood.” She sighed. 

“He is going to be difficult, independent, bold, reckless,” Legolas replied. 

“A little too like his mother I fear.” She opened her eyes to look at him. “But he will look like you and he will protect his sisters as much as he will tease them.”

“I have been thinking a great deal about our children. I wonder if it might be best if we only have one at a time. I mean to wait for one to grow up before we have another.”

Tauriel shifted from her back to face him. A slight frown appeared. “What has changed from you wishing to see me always with child to this? I have dreamt of our children...they do not come so far apart.”

Legolas smiled. “Jealousy.” 

“Have I made you feel neglected?” She sounded and looked extremely worried. 

“Do not listen to my random ramblings. I just fear that you will spend so much of your time and love with our children that you will have none left for me.” 

“I did not do that with the twins and we will have even more hands to look after them here and other children for them to play with. I will never run out of love for you.” Tauriel put her arms around his neck. Her eyes met his. “You are mine, my prince and my love. Legolas, I will always want you and love you and my days will end with you in my arms.”

“I feel that something bad is going to happen. I don’t know what and it is not to do with you or Aldaron. It is just a dark shadow hangs on the distance.”

Her eyes focused on his, locked there. “Is it you? Aragorn? Have you dreamt of something?”

“I think it has to do with something that Mithrandir said about his conversation with Acelin. Something about protecting the children.” He shook his head. “Nevermind. It is too vague. Let’s go dress and enjoy the ball. I long to dance with you again.” 

“We will discuss more, please. I wish to know what is bothering you, what weighs on your mind.” She kissed him, firmly before releasing her hold so they could swim back to the rocky edge. “We have not danced since....our wedding, I think.”

“You forget how we danced in the ball room when we first looked over the house?”

“Oh yes! Before your awful playing…” Tauriel laughed. “It is true, we danced and enjoyed a quiet night...I long to lock ourselves in the library once more…” She climbed out and began to dry off.

“Not while the guests are here.” He stood a moment while the water ran off his body and then magiced away the water from her hair. 

“So many rules...I look forward to having the place to ourselves once more.” She closed her eyes as his hands moved over her hair.

“And a hundred odd servants and guards,” he laughed. 

“Who are all trained not to look or listen and to give us privacy.” 

“And Gimli who intends on moving in when everyone else has gone. He is a dear friend but he has the worst manners.” 

“He is better than most humans. I would rather his company.” Tauriel pulled on the robe she had brought to wear back to the house. Her dress was already gone, she assumed Edstal or Frigthoren had it.

“Gimli asked if he could accompany us to the Greenwood. I told him I would think about it. I am not sure how he would be received or rather I know how he would be received and don’t think it would be a good idea.”

“We cannot be certain of how your father will be with my presence. I fear his reaction to Gimli.” Tauriel chuckled. “I suppose you could always tell him he is someone you love. Surely your father could not turn him away then…”

“Or we make him wait until next visit. Gimli doesn’t seem to have any intention of leaving Minas Tirith.” 

Tauriel looked confused. “I thought he had mentioned once about going home. I suppose I do not blame him. His close friends are here.”

“Also Frigthoren has asked if he could stay here to look after the foxes while we are gone. I don’t see a problem with that as he is also the head of the guards here.” 

“Of course. I think he should stay to get things organized and settled here once the guests have gone and the house returns to a state that will be normal.” 

Their clothes were already laid out and their dressers waiting. Once they were dressed, Legolas took the long red scarf that was for his outfit and wrapped it around Tauriel’s waist, tying it in a big bow at the back. “What do you think?” he asked her. 

“I think Lady Arya is going to feel you have ruined the dress she picked but I like it. Now all will know I am bound to you.” Tauriel smiled. “Though I would think there should be no doubt. Come, I have another gift for you to wear tonight.”

She moved to a dresser and opened a drawer. She pulled out a box. 

“You will spoil me with gifts.” 

“I think of you often.” Tauriel shrugged. “It is small. But the leaf is from Imladris. A memento of our wedding. I had it pressed for a long time but left it in Lothlorien. Thankfully it survived the journey. I had it glazed and made into a pin.”

He stood still while she pinned it on. There was a slight smile on his lips and looked upon her with love. 

“I do not have the words to express my feelings as you do but I keep little things, I think of things that mean something to me. Memories and little mementos are all I had in life until you.” Her lashes fluttered a little as she secured it in place and looked up at his face. “I know you never likely thought me a romantic and I am not in the way you are. I would rather hunt orcs than pick out dresses but little things mean a great deal to me. I am still sad all those things you gave me over the years were left in my room in the Greenwood when we fled to Imladris. I will never get those back. To the average eye there were trinkets and garbage. I had a stick from the first time we went hunting together…” Tauriel looked away. 

Legolas kissed her forehead and then her cheek and turned her head up to kiss her lips. “Now for your gift.” 

“I do not need a gift.” She looked concerned. “You already say and do so much for me, Legolas.”

“It is as much for my pleasure as yours,” he told her smiling. But he didn’t give her the gift yet. He started doing her hair. He put no plaits in it this time. Then he brought the gift out to her. 

Her eyes went wide. “That is...that is something a queen should wear..” Her voice went to almost a whisper. Tauriel’s fingers trailed over the intricate designs that adorned the circlet and down either side. Her fingers then lifted the strands of beading that draped down the back, connecting to the other side. “It will be like a curtain of crystal drops in my hair.” There was awe in her tone. 

“It is the forest full of butterflies and these are the vines with dewdrops sparkling in the starlight,” he told her. 

“It is beautiful.” Tauriel breathed out the words as her finger delicately brushed the stones that sat in the back of the headpiece. “Are you certain it is something I should wear? It is just so beautiful.”

“With your red waves, it is perfect.” Her dresser helped Legolas put it in place and added a couple of hair clips that would hold it in place but would not be seen. The last touch were ankle boots of off white satin. 

Tauriel smiled. “All this lace and this headpiece. I do not think I recognize myself...Lady Arya is going to be quite perturbed at the boots. She insisted a lady wears slippers. I rather like them.” She admired the boots before dropping the hem of the gown. “Am I acceptable to my prince?”

“As beautiful as ever. And am I?”

He wore a coat shirt of off white with massive amounts of intricate embroidery in red over read trousers and black leather ankle boots. The finishing touch was a simpler version of her head dress, a circlet of silver with the same but smaller stones placed along a ring of leaves. He handed it to Tauriel and sat down for her to do his hair. 

“You, Legolas are very handsome. This red suits you.” She stepped in close, between his knees and placed the circlet on his head. She ensured it was secure before leaning down and finding his mouth with hers. 

_ Thank you, my love. _

_ My heart. _

He held out his arm as he stood. “My lady.” 

Tauriel slid her arm into his. “My lord and prince.” She smiled at him and let him lead her out of the room.

There were already quite a few people gathered enjoying the music and wine. “His highness, Legolas, Prince of Las Galen, and Her highness, Tauriel, Princess of Las Galen,” they were announced as they got to the outcropping. As they passed through the crowd everyone bowed to them. They stopped in front of Lord Elrond and Legolas bowed to him. 

Tauriel bowed her head to him as well. 

Elrond bowed to them. “You honour us all with this wonder party.” He gestured to the crowd who were enjoying themselves. “I hear the day was quite nice.” He looked to Tauriel.

“Yes, the ladies took in the festival and a great deal of fun was had.” She smiled.

“Arwen tells me you bought a large amount of arrows and made by a human?”

“Yes, his work is very good and will serve the needs of the ladies and the children we will be training. I find his work second only to my own.”

“High praise indeed.” Elrond smiled. 

“Tauriel likes to keep busy,” Legolas said. “I am afraid that Arwen will be plagued by ideas and missions that Tauriel will take on. All is set for the day after the coronation, since everyone will be here.” 

“Arwen will not mind, I assure you. I know she is eager for the coronation. I am certain Aragorn is as well.” Elrond managed to hide most of his amusement save the slight twitch of the corner of his mouth. 

Legolas turned to look up at the window in the banqueting hall where a single lamp was lit. He indicated to Elrond. 

“Of course. The boy never had the patience though I suppose he has waited this long. The desire to see her with her so close must be overpowering.” He shook his head a little but the smile grew. “He will enjoy the sight I am sure.” Elrond pointed to where Arwen entered in a gown of deep burgundy with cream accents in the bodice. Her hair was out but a delicate comb was placed on either side of her head to hold her hair from her eyes. 

“Well, your daughter is the most beautiful of all eleths, barring my own lady wife, of course. I am glad that she has found her heart,” Legolas said. 

“I had held out hope she would find it in you. I am glad it was no more than a fleeting hope.” Elrond smiled and nodded to Tauriel. “Excuse me while I greet my daughter and see if she will humour her father with a dance later.”

Legolas bowed his head slightly. “Shall we dance?” he asked Tauriel. 

“I would love that.” 

The evening went perfectly, except that Arwen was always too busy for Legolas to draw her aside. Finally, just as she was about to leave for the night, Legolas managed to get her close to the fountain. “Someone wants to see you,” he told her. He looked up at the window, but Aragorn was asleep against the glass. Legolas sighed and threw a couple of small rocks at the glass. Aragorn woke with a start and then smiled. He pressed a hand to the glass as if he could will his hand through it to touch her.

Arwen put her hand to her heart and then reached out to him. 

Legolas smiled. “Now we must escort you back to Elven House, so that we can tell your father that you did not enter the King’s banquet hall.” 

“Longer, please. My shadow will keep watch on me,” she indicated her grey guard who had a sense of unreality about him. He always looked like death would suddenly burst from him and lash out at the nearest person. He reminded Legolas of the mountain cats who seemed to be calmly playing just before they tear the throat out of their prey. 

Aragorn shifted and pressed his hands to the glass so he could see even more of her. It was good that the glass was sturdy as he was leaning so much it almost looked as if he would fall through.

Tauriel came up at Legolas’ side. “They are sweet to watch. They love each other deeply.” She leaned in. “Not as deeply as my love for you runs however.” She kissed the tip of his ear lightly.

Legolas gasped. He knew instantly that there would be no sleep that night. “We will see you in the morning.” He took Arwen’s hand and kissed it, before he took Tauriel’s hand and they walked away. 

Tauriel was smiling. “We did not have to leave if you wished to remain longer…” Her tone was slightly teasing. 

“I wish to be up a tree with you, but we must change out of these clothes before we enter the forest,” he told her. 

“Forest?” Her heart raced and her smile grew. “You are far too generous to me. Quickly then, I wish to be rid of these clothes.” Her excitement was palpable.

He didn’t let her put on any clothes after their dressers undressed them and put their clothes away. He grabbed her hand and they raced out of the back of the building straight into the woods. 

Tauriel was smiling so much her cheeks hurt. She ran with him, her hand tightly in his. She longed for these moments. She took deep breaths of the night air, the smell of the trees and plants around them.

They literally fell into the wildflowers and Legolas pinned her down. “Tonight we are wild.” They made love right there, before they got up and ran through the woods. They stopped at the bridge over to the hot springs. There were torches that lit the bridge to warn people of the danger and mark the bridge so that they could cross safely. But Legolas was looking up the cliff the that greeted them on the other side. 

_ Do we risk it? I have not been to the forest on the other side. _

Tauriel’s eyes shone.  _ Yes. I love adventure... _

_ Look, up there. Is that an old trail? It looks like this end of it has fallen into the chasm. But it wouldn’t be too difficult to climb to there, even in the dark. _

Tauriel started to climb. She didn’t want to think too much more about it. They were out in the night, not confined to walls and the city. She needed this. A small part of her feared it would bring on Aldaron’s birth but they had a deal. He would stay inside, she would have him in the Greenwood. Not here. She longed for this freedom though and nothing would hold her back now. She had Legolas at her side and it was all she needed in life.

When they got to the trail, Legolas dropped back behind her because it was only wide enough for one, but it was easy walking from there and led to a set of stairs. They were worn by time but not by feet. The trees at the top were large, much larger and older than the Little Wood. 

Tauriel’s eyes took in the trees, the scenery. She stopped at one large tree and began to climb to it. She found a sturdy branch and pressed against the trunk, waiting for him to join her.

With a smile he lept up into the tree and stood on the branch in front of her. 

Tauriel beckoned him to her. Her hair was wild from the climb. Her back was against the trunk of the tree.  _ This branch will hold us...I long to feel you inside of me.  _ Her eyes burned with desire, her lips were parted and begging for him to kiss them. 

“So soon?” he teased. 

“Always.” Her voice was low and sultry. 

“I can’t give you always. We wouldn’t be able to walk joined together but…” He kissed her and slid his hands down her sides to stop at her hips. “Good childbearing hips I was told by the one of the court ladies.” 

“As I am soon to give you a third child of what will be many children I would agree.” Her lips brushed his. “You have the perfect hands for grabbing them.” The depth of her desire, her want of him never seemed to have an end. He was like a deep pool of water which she longed to sink into. She had never known the definition of desire until that day on the shore when they first joined as one.

“I love the insatiable nymph in you. I love the elven guard. I love the mother. I love all of you.” He slid into her as he lifted both her legs, using the tree trunk to hold her up. 

Tauriel moaned loudly, her head falling back against the tree for a moment as he entered her. Her body trembled, on the edge of climax already. She regained her composure, breathing heavily as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You have made me the things you love, woken them in me.” Her tongue traced the shape of his ear. Her legs tightened around him. 

“You have presented them all to me like gifts that I do not deserve.” He moved in her slowly, enjoying the combined feel of her and the breeze and the tree branch beneath his feet and the gentle purr that was growing louder and nearer. He froze. “Do you hear that?”

Tauriel inhaled and held her breath. “Yes. Something large.” Her arms tighten around his neck as she looked over his shoulder for the source of the sound. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t climb trees,” Legolas said. He wasn’t too concerned. If it was big then it was probably slower than them and they were in a close forest. Even though this forest was unknown to them they still had the advantage of swift movement and being able to get to the very tops of the trees. Something big was most likely heavy. “Where were we?” he asked. 

Tauriel released her breath slowly. “You were going to make love to me against the trunk of this tree…” Her voice was a purr now.

Legolas thrust up into her. “Were going to or making love to you?” he asked teasingly. 

_ If it is a mountain cat, it is purring so it is not looking for dinner. _

Tauriel clung to him.  _ As long as it does not wish to join us…  _ She bit her lip to stifle her moans. The tree was hard and rough against her back but she didn’t care. It seemed to heighten her desires. She was breathing hard. “You are...oh by the gods Legolas..You have no idea how good you feel...” 

His breath was hot against her ear as he bent his head to whisper. “As good as you feel to me.” His voice was deep with desire. 

When they were sitting on the branch in each other's arms coming down from their high, they looked down to see a mountain cat sitting a few metres away looking at them. “I’ve never seen a black mountain cat before. Is that cat dressed and wearing jewelry?”

Tauriel frowned. “Yes it is and I cannot feel it like I can others. I cannot seem to reach it...someone else has it as their own.” She pressed closer to him. “It is someone’s familiar. I do not like this.”

But Legolas dropped down out of the tree and walked towards it. It stayed where it was but purred louder. 

Tauriel followed him. She did not want him alone with the beast. They were unarmed. 

When he got closer he realised that the cat was more than half his size again and he had to look up to see it’s face. The cat bowed its head and licked Legolas’ face. Before rubbing against him as cats were wont to do. If Legolas didn’t have elven balance he would have been knocked completely off his feet. 

Tauriel stood by, alert and ready as she watched the cat nuzzle him. “It belongs to someone else. There is something about it that isn’t normal.”

Legolas reached up to scratch it behind its ear. The cat rolled on the ground presenting her tummy. 

She reverted to being a guard. Legolas was focused on something else and Tauriel, while keeping an ear on the cat was watching the woods around them. She didn’t know where the cat came from or why but she was certain that it was someone’s familiar. 

“She belonged to Acelin,” Legolas said. 

“How do you know that?” Tauriel was looking out at the trees, glancing over her shoulder to look at him and the animal. 

“She is talking to me in pictures in my mind. Acelin bought her as a baby. She was human...no a shape shifter. He put a spell on her to keep her in this form. She grew up as fast as a mountain cat grows. She is only just achieved full growth. He didn’t treat her well. He kept her prisoner in a ruin not far from here, but suddenly the spell broke and she was free. It must have been broken when we imprisoned him. But why didn’t the spell keeping her in this form not also break? We need to take her to Mithrandir, or bring him here. I don’t think he can climb the cliff. We will have to go back and dress so we can bring him the long way around.”

Tauriel inhaled and stiffened up a little. “As you wish. Do you think she will stay here or will she follow? I know you said to bring him but the way she is looking at you makes me believe she will follow you anywhere.”

He turned to Tauriel and put his arm about her waist drawing her to him. “Are you jealous of a cat?” he asked amused.

“Yes and concerned. It is odd for her to show up now. I do not trust anything tied to the wizards”

“Because this was our time together? We will have plenty of nights in the woods.”

“Yes...of course.” Tauriel looked away. “Come, you said you wanted to dress.” She kept her tone a little formal. 

“Or we could walk away and spend the rest of the night in the woods?”

“You have something you wish to see to and she will follow you if we go off. We must do what needs to get done. As you said, there will be other times.” Tauriel began to pull away.

“I am concerned that if we don’t tend to this now that the next time she finds us she will not be purring.”

“Of course.” She turned to eye the cat warily. “Let us head back.”

Legolas took her hand and they made their way back to the stairs. The cat followed them, but at the bottom of the stairs the path was too narrow for it. It paced as much as the small space allowed and the stopped with it’s eye fixed on the plateau before leaping. It made it across, though Legolas’ heart had jumped into this throat and he had held his breath as the cat lept. 

“Did you think her not nimble enough for that?” Tauriel sounded unconcerned. “I told you she would not leave your side.” She frowned. “You are really not concerned about her connection to the wizard?”

“I am very concerned about her connection to the wizard and that is why I want Mithrandir to see her immediately. Those skulls on the chain around its neck are not ornamental. They are the skulls of babies.” 

Tauriel paled. “They are real?” She looked as if she might be sick. “I am even more concerned about this and I do not like her attachment to you.”

“Concentrate. I do not want to find you at the bottom of the chasm,” he told her when they got to the end of the path and had to climb down the rest of the way. 

Tauriel nodded and centred herself. She began her climb down. She was careful as she moved.

They snuck into Elven House through the back the guards ignored them, keeping their eyes on the cat rather than them. “Do not show any threat towards her. I will be back to deal with her,” Legolas told them. A couple of staff up late to deal with the people coming back from the ball turned their backs and stifled giggles as they passed. 

Tauriel headed to the room and pulled on a robe. She immediately searched out clothes for Legolas. “You need to dress quickly. She will make the staff and guards nervous. You go and find him, I will remain with her.” 

“If she makes any threatening moves do not hesitate to kill her. Mountain cats are not predicable. If her pupils go wide she is about to attack,” Legolas spoke as he dressed. 

“I am aware of how wild animals react, my dear.” Tauriel smiled a little. 

He kissed her briefly. “Let me appear to protect you, even if you are the one protecting me.” He left for the King’s House. He had to get a servant to wake Mithrandir.

Tauriel pulled on a shift of blue and headed out to the garden where the cat was pacing. She had her belt on, dagger at her hip. She sat in the grass and watched it. “Why him?” Her eyes focused on the large cat.

A picture formed in her mind of Legolas, glowing with power. 

Tauriel exhaled forcefully through her nose. “You think he can free you of what the wizard did.”

Tauriel received another picture, this time it was not of something that the cat had seen but rather what she wanted. It was of her as a baby in Tauriel’s arms. 

Tauriel frowned. “I do not understand what you are showing me.” Her hands went protectively to her stomach.

He came with the servant, looking not quite awake. “What is it prince of the woods?” 

“My apologies for waking you but Tauriel and I were in the woods just now and a mountain cat found us. She is a shapeshifter under a spell by Acelin. She followed us here. She can communicate with me through pictures in my mind but they are vague. Can you help? She followed us back here,” Legolas asked. 

“What do you mean a shapeshifter?” Gandalf frowned. “The wizard put her under a spell? Are you sure?”

“She showed me a picture of Acelin buying her as a baby and of her watching her hands turn into paws. I could see these things as if viewing them through her eyes. I think she is very young.” 

Gandalf nodded. “Take me to her. Let us see what we can do with this situation. He and his companion did a lot more damage and plotting than I realized.”

Legolas looked down at Gandalf’s bare feet. 

“Well?” He looked down. “Oh, yes well…” He turned and the servant handed him his shoes. Gandalf nodded and smiled. 

The cat had been sitting a few metres from the back of Elven House until she saw Gandalf and then she stood and moved towards him. 

Tauriel stood. “She showed me you glowing and something else I do not understand.” 

Gandalf began to inspect the cat. “Interesting.”

The cat purred and Legolas had to grab Gandalf to stop him from toppling over when she brushed against him. “What did she show you?” Legolas asked. 

“She wants to be free of this shape.” Gandalf said. “You have the power to do it. You will need to break his spell.” He reached up to stroke the cat’s head as if she was a house cat.

“How?”

“A good question, Legolas. His magic is strong.” Gandalf scratched along the cat’s neck.

“Apparently from what she showed me the spell trapping her in the ruins that he kept her in broke when we imprisoned Acelin, but why didn’t she change back?”

“Two different spells. He has something binding her.” 

“Let’s see if we can get those chains off her. If nothing else, it will make her look less like a baby murderer,” Legolas said. “Acelin must have put them on her.” They had easy clips for ordinary hands but she could not have removed them herself. Legolas was hoping that their removal would reverse the spell but the only thing that happened was that the cat began scratching at the fur that had been under the chains. 

“I do prefer her without the chains.” Tauriel said eyeing them. “We should bury the skulls.” 

Gandalf sat on the grass and the cat laid down on the grass, rolling a little towards him. “You need to gather your energy and find a way to help her change back.”

“She sent me an image of her as an infant..” Tauriel looked at Legolas. “And I was holding her. Has she shown you anything else?”

“No. I think that is the extent of her wishes. Her mind is very simple,” Legolas said. 

“Your highness,” Frigthoren said. 

“Speak,” Legolas replied. 

“If you changed her back, how does one care for a baby of that size? If she grew up as a cat then it wasn’t magic that made her this size,” Frigthoren told them. 

“The image I saw she was small, normal sized baby. It does bring up a good question, why is she so big?”

“Mountain cats do grow this big, but they tend to avoid people as they get older. If she has grown up on her own, she would not know how to survive in the wild, she would not know to avoid people,” Gandalf said. 

“He had her trapped. She has been kept so isolated. But why...why did he buy her, do this to her?” Tauriel frowned. 

“Because,” Legolas said, lifting up one of the skulls, “He has trained her to eat children. Acelin never made empty threats. He always had a means to carry them through. He might be delusional but he is smart.” 

“Do you think one of them is Godet’s son?” Tauriel looked distraught. “The poor children. The poor cat..woman...child…” She looked at the cat.

“It’s possible. We might never know,” Gandalf stated. 

“I am afraid that without direction my power will simply kill her. Gandalf what should I do? You are the master of magic,” Legolas said. 

“This is not my magic though.” He looked thoughtful. 

“Let me try something,” Legolas said, though without much confidence in his voice. He closed his eyes to block out distractions and concentrated on the image that the cat had provided as a baby. Suddenly, the cat turned into a huge baby but as soon as Legolas opened his eyes and saw her, she changed back. He staggered back. Frigthoren caught him and he sat down on the grass next to Gandalf. 

“I think we need to call Radagast,” Legolas said quietly. 

Tauriel moved to his side, sitting beside him. “I think that is a good idea. Perhaps his understanding of animals will help.”

“It might take months for him to get here. He is helping remove orcs and seeing to the animals of the Mirkwood. Perhaps if you took her with you when you go to visit your father,” Gandalf said. 

“We will have to be careful with her here. The guards and staff will be afraid of her.” Tauriel looked at the cat. “You will have to behave, not attack anyone. Can you do that?”

“I don’t think she understands,” Legolas said. He laid his head on Tauriel’s shoulder. “But I do not have the energy to even think.” 

“That would have drained you. It was a good effort, Legolas. I’ll teach you a few spells before I leave to help you along, but I think that your magic is more instinctive. I heard what happened to Acelin in the catacombs.” 

Tauriel reached up to stroke his cheek. “You do not need to try and do more. She understood my question earlier.”

“Well, I will cast a spell to keep her within the woods here. But we will have to put up a sign to warn people and she must be feed. I suggest a piglet each day to train her off baby meat,” Gandalf said. 

“We must warn Thorn.” Tauriel said, her hand still on Legolas’ cheek. 

Frigthoren offered his hand to Legolas to pull him to his feet. He could barely walk straight. “I will deal with the skulls and Lord Thorn,” Frigthoren told him. 

Tauriel got up off the ground and reached to help Gandalf up. “I will help you to bed, my dear.” Once Gandalf was on his feet she moved to Legolas’ side. She put her arm under his shoulder and leaned him against her. 

Legolas stayed awake only long enough to get undressed and fall onto the bed. 

They were woken at dawn. “My apologies, highnesses, Mithrandir would like to see you in the woods.” 

“Inform him that we will be there as soon as we dress,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel gathered a tunic and trousers for Legolas. She then pulled out a blue dress and pulled it over her head. It fell nicely over her pregnant body.

“Blue? Again? You do know that the colours of the Greenwood are green and red?” Legolas teased. 

“Have you looked in there? Lady Arya has changed a lot of my dresses to a more human style, fabric and colours...and it would appear a lot of my green dresses are not ‘clean’.” Her tone was slightly annoyed. 

“Lady Arya is elfkind. I wonder why she wants you to wear human style clothing?” Legolas frowned. “Unless she thinks that you would fit in better.”

“I think it was heavily suggested to her that I am not blending in and am lonely. The human women have apparently commented that I am not welcoming.” She sighed. “I guess this is a way to help me blend in.”

Legolas smiled slightly, “You always were a bit of a hermit.” 

“No, I was a guard with a job.” Tauriel held the clothes out for Legolas to get dressed. “Friends were not a priority. There was no time and I did not learn to talk except to the other guards. The ladies are not guards.”

“I was always warned against friends. Friends were people that you wanted something from or they wanted something from you,” Legolas told her. 

“You learned to be a diplomat at least. I do not have that skill.” She smiled. 

“I learnt when to hold my tongue and when to exert my position.” His dressers were not there yet so he dressed himself. Then combed and plaited Tauriel’s hair. “Let’s try to go to the festival today? Together.”

“You do not have duties with Aragorn or he does not expect you with him today?” She ran the comb through his hair and kissed his cheek. 

“We hear the decision of the Council of Justice today about Godet, but after that I am all yours, though I dread to make plans since they never go as planned. Don’t bother with the plaits,” he told her. “I want to take a bath or perhaps visit the hot springs and I need my hair out as prince for the Council.” 

“Of course, my dear.” She stroked his hair with her fingers and then stepped away. “I will not make plans and we can see how the day plays out.” She knew it was likely that he would get pulled away.

He moved with her as she moved away. “Hmmm...do that again.” 

Tauriel turned and reached to stroke his hair again. “As you wish.”

He drew her into his arms and kissed her deeply. “Unfortunately we cannot keep Mithrandir waiting.” 

Her fingers laced into his hair as he kissed her. “Of course. We cannot make him wait.” She kissed him again and smiled. “Perhaps we can slip away into a tree after we handle whatever it is that needs seeing to…”

“One day we will be in the position to make everyone wait,” he said. “King and Queen of Las Galen.” 

Tauriel smiled. “For now, I will be happy for any moment I get with you.” She moved towards the door.

Gandalf was waiting for them near the entrance to the catacombs. There was a single small grave off to one side of the overgrown path. “Ah, there you are,” Gandalf said. 

“Good morning, Aragorn,” Legolas said with a slight bow. “Lord Faramir, Lady Eowyn, Lord Elrond…” 

“Yes, yes, he wishes you all a good morning. Let’s get to what brings us here,” Gandalf said impatiently. 

“He is awfully impatient for an immortal,” Legolas said quietly. 

“I can hear you,” Gandalf said. “Here are buried nine skulls of children unknown. We do not know if they are human, dwarf, or elf, or some other race. We do not know who they were in this life or how they met their deaths. All we know about them is that they were probably fed to that cat by Acelin. We cannot blame the cat for being a cat. And there is little point now in blaming Acelin as he is in a trace from which he will not emerge in the lifetime of most of you here and when he does it will not be here, but before his betters. However, in respect for lives lost and lives unfulfilled, we gather to show them respect in whatever manner it is most fitting for your people.” 

Aragorn stifled a yawn as Gandalf began talking. He looked at the ground, sadness in his eyes. “Nine..a heartbreaking situation. We wish them a peaceful rest.”

Legolas turned away and looked into the woods. He moved away from the group causing frowns from the other elves, but he returned quickly with a seed pod in hand. He bent and and cracking open the pod he planted the seed into the soil on top of the grave. He looked to Tauriel. 

Tears were falling slowly down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and focused on the seeds. Tauriel pushed her energy outwards towards the seeds. They began to grow.

Lord Elrond led the elves in a standard lament for a lost child. 

“I don’t know what they are saying, but that is the saddest thing I have ever heard,” Gimli commented when they were finished. 

Tauriel wiped her eyes and reached for Legolas’ hand. Gandalf turned to move away. “The cat is in the woods. She will stay there for now.”

Aragorn moved towards Legolas and Tauriel. “Strange times. Will I see you for the ruling?” He looked at Legolas.

“Yes.” Legolas replied. He reached for Tauriel and they stood together each crying on each others shoulder. 

Gimli placed a colourful stone on the grave and then walked with Aragorn back to the King’s House. “They are awfully upset for the death of children they didn’t know.”

“It reminds them of the loss of their own children,” Faramir said. 

Gimli shook his head. “The loss of children is harder than any other loss I think.” He looked back at them. 

Aragorn looked very sad. “They have suffered many losses.”

“Somehow the loss of an elven child seems to me to be worse. Human children are born and die all the time, but elves have so few children and they are immortal. It would only be the worst accident or murder that would cause their loss,” Eowyn said. 

“They have suffered both.” Aragorn muttered to himself as they all walked.

Tauriel leaned against Legolas.  _ It never gets easier. _

_ It is times like this that I wish to give up and sail west. But we cannot.  _

_ No we cannot and I do not wish to. I wish to be with you, in the woods. This makes me wish to hide away in the branches with you. _

“Would the hot spring do for now?” he asked. 

“Yes, of course.” She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it. 

When they got to the entrance, they found that the pool was full of elves. Legolas laughed and began stripping off. 

Tauriel undressed as well and smiled. It was nice to be surrounded by so many elves. 

They were joined by Elrond and his sons shortly after. Elves in water were as playful as children but not as loud or as boisterous as dwarves.

The energy was different here with the other elves and Tauriel soaked it in. It reminded her of the guards dining hall with the laughter and conversation. She overheard a few discussing the festival. Others were discussing the human’s weapons. A group of three were talking about the horses from Rohan. She smiled, eyes closed. 

_ A stream in the Greenwood. Lush foliage, trees big and healthy. Laughter, voices...she was not alone but the group was small. The air felt different. She stood in the water up to her knees and looked downstream. She couldn’t name them but her heart knew she was looking at some of her grown children. Tauriel looked down but there was no longer the swell of a baby and she knew this was the future. _

_ Legolas splashed her from further in the stream. Stop dreaming of the past and come here so we can make a new baby, he called to her.  _

Legolas’ sharp ears picked up the talk of Dru’s twins. “Let’s see how deep it goes.” He quickly swam over to them and dove after them. He grabbed one wrist of each of them and swam back to the surface. 

“The hot spring enters the pool from below and there are bursts of extremely hot water that could boil you in a few seconds. The deeper you go the hotter it gets. Don’t dive too deep,” he told them. 

Tauriel blinked a few times, Legolas’ voice warning the twins drew her out of her daydream. She smiled as she watched him. He was a protector, a leader and even though they had no children alive said in her, he was a good father. Her mind drifted to her daydream for a moment. Her hands went to her abdomen. She had never pictured herself as a mother and now, she couldn’t imagine not being one. Tauriel looked to Legolas. He had changed her whole life, made it and her so much more, better and happier. Her eyes teared up and she quickly wiped them.

While Elrohir stayed with Dru, Elladan swam over to their twins. “Is there a problem?” he asked. 

“No, just giving the boys some information about the hot springs,” Legolas told him. 

“Apparently it could boil us if we go deep.” One of the boys stated.

“Then do not go too deep. We belong on the surface where we can breathe,” Elladan said amused at how they were so pleased with such deadly information.

“I wonder if we could take a branch down what it would do to it.” Now the pair looked at each other as if scheming. 

“It would blow the branch back at you and you would not have the fun of seeing it because you would be boiled to death,” Legolas told them. 

The pair looked disappointed at the spoiling of their plots and swam off with a nod to Legolas. 

Legolas laughed. “Do you remember being so young?” 

Elladan laughed. “Yes and I remember getting into a great deal of mischief with Elrohir. It is double the schemes with twins.”

Legolas laughed again. “By their age, everything was a lesson for me, even a simple walk in the forest. My mischief days were over.”

Elladan smirked. “Maybe you need to do more now to make up for it or when your son comes along get into mischief with him…”

“There was very little mischief that Ernilion and Galadion could get up to with Galadion’s illness. But I think at least Galadion made up for it when they visited Rohan.”

“I am sure he did. It must have been difficult with them so connected and yet so very different.”

“I fear I may have neglected Ernilion to favour Galadion because of his illness,” Legolas said, admitting it for the first time to anyone.

“Yet, Galadion grew up and had a family. Ernilion remained with you in Lothlorien. I do not think he felt neglected.”

Legolas reached out and put his hand on Elladan’s should. “Aragorn is finding it ver difficult to accept that you and your family will be leaving. Please spend a little more time with him, get him into mischief.”

Elladan looked sad for a moment. “I knew he would not take it well. I think he had a notion that we would not go after the war was won. Mischief is a good idea.” He smiled. He glanced to Elrohir who met his gaze. They seemed to hold the look for a moment before both nodded. “Yes. Mischief is a very good idea. Perhaps you will have to join us for some as well.”

“And include Tauriel. She is quite bored here. Though we will be leaving to visit the Greenwood soon after Aragorn’s wedding and won’t be back until after the baby is born.” 

Elladan nodded. “And you are sure that is wise? Are you absolutely certain that all threat to you both is gone now? It is hard to picture your father manipulated by them but I prefer that to thinking he had a hand in it of his own doing.”

“I will not be sure until I face him and Tauriel will not let me go without her.” 

Akkash came to the edge of the entrance and called out, “Highness, it is time to get ready for the Council of Justice.” 

Legolas sighed. “One would think that being a prince would be a life of luxury and relaxation.”

Elladan laughed. “I have never seen that to be true of any ruler.” 

“I am trying to see to it that my grandson gets his rightful place here. His lover deceived him and broke every promise he made. He could live with us for the rest of his life but I will not have him seen as a pauper without prospects.” 

“As you should. He is lucky to have you on his side, looking out for him no matter the outcome. I hope justice is done though. I cannot imagine being deceived by someone I love.” Elladan looked at Elrohir and Dru. “No, I cannot picture it.”

“I know the pain of deception and betrayal all too well,” Legolas muttered.  _ Tauriel, I have to go. Arwen and Dru are here, somewhere. You might like to spend some time with them. _

Elladan looked confused at his muttering. “Surely not because of Tauriel…”

_ I will be thinking of you and Thorn. Send me word when they announce the outcome.  _ Her eyes found him and she smiled in his direction. 

_ I will.  _ He smiled at her. “It is a long story. Some of which you know.”

Elladan nodded. “Over drinks and a fire some night soon you can recount it all.”

“I promised to go with Aragorn to the festivals after court. Perhaps you and Elrohir would join us?” 

“We would be honoured to spend some time with you both. Perhaps we can find some mischief.” Elladan said as he prepared to swim away. “I wish you luck with the council.”

_ I’ll be going with Aragorn to the festival after court.  _ Legolas told Tauriel. 

_ It is good that I did not expect the plan of us having the day together to work out. I had a feeling, as you said that something would pull you away. I will hopefully see you at dinner? _ She had turned her back to him and was cupping water to splash on her face. 

_ Oh no! I am so sorry, my love. I will talk to Aragorn at the court. He will understand.  _

_ You are his advisor, his friend. You cannot change your plans with him. I will be alright.  _

_ Elladan and Elrohir are going to spend some time with him, get him into mischief. They don’t need me along. _

_ But you wish to go and get into mischief.  _ There was amusement in her thoughts.  _ Go, enjoy the day. We will find another time perhaps.  _

_ I might not get another chance to see the twins before they sail.  _

_ I will always be here. Go, spend time with them.  _

“Highness,” Akkash was calling insistently. Legolas swam to the entrance and jumped out. There were gasps from the crowd of elves. He had forgotten that they didn’t know/hadn’t seen him do that before. 

_ I will never tire of seeing you naked as you come out of the water. They gasp in surprise, I in desire of you.  _ She was looking over her shoulder, ensuring she got to see him. 

He waited for a minute or two for the water to flow away before he dressed and headed for the house to get proper attire to appear as the prince. He had realised that he had to be seen as a prince for the crowds to accept it. He had never understood his father’s preference for such elaborate clothing before. 

Aragorn was pacing when Legolas arrived at the hall. He gave him a slight nod. “I wish I knew going into this how they were leaning.” He was dressed more like a king. It was clear someone had chosen the outfit for him as it matched well and had more pieces to it than anything he typically opted for. 

“You let your dresser choose you attire,” Legolas said. 

“I felt it best given this and our taking in the festival later. I need to remember I am days away from the coronation and while I prefer less fancy attire it is important to be seen as king for these things. Does it look alright?” 

“Very regal,” Legolas replied. “I hope you have no work to take you away from the festival today because Elladan and Elrohir will be joining us.” 

Aragorn’s face lit up. “Wonderful! That is the best news I could have gotten, save Arwen would be joining us.” He laughed. “I have nothing after this. I was up early to see to things, signing off on things...reviewing things…the paperwork never ends.”

There was three thumps of a staff against the stone floor calling the hearing to order. “No matter how this goes, Thorn will be provided for. I will just need to work out a way for him not to realise that it is me paying,” Legolas told Aragorn. They walked up to the front of the gathering. Many from Rohan were there. 

The Council entered the room and sat behind the table. Clerks put papers in front of them that didn’t seem to have anything to do with the case but were there just for show. Godet was brought into the room. Unlike other prisoners, he was clean and well dressed and seemed none the worse for being in prison. 

The Councilor sitting in the middle began. “It is clear that Lord Godet is guilty so we will get directly to his sentencing. As Lord Godet is from Rohan and not Gondor, we charge His Majesty, King Eomer with the task of collecting the fine of one half of Lord Godet’s estate and any other wealth, to be presented to Lord Thorn at the earliest availability.”

Aragorn let out a slow exhale and looked to Legolas. He gave him a slight nod. He then looked to Godet to see what his reaction was. He expected the man to be somewhat upset but hoped he would compose himself well enough.

Godet screamed at the Council, “But I am already married! You can’t fine my wife with the loss or half of what should rightfully be hers.”

Aragorn shook his head a little, dismayed that the man was not taking the punishment more calmly. He wondered if Godet realized that he could be put to death for the kidnapping and that all might be taken from his wife. He was lucky they were only calling for half.

“This Council does not recognise the right for women to own property,” the Councillor replied. 

“But…”

“Silence the prisoner.” The guards approached Godet who shut up quickly. “Since King Eomer has made it clear that Lord Godet is not welcome back to Rohan, it is the suggestion of this Council that he join the Rangers and be transported to Arnor, where he will stay for the rest of his life. Furthermore, Lord Godet, his children and grandchildren are banished from Gondor. Breaking this provision will hold a punishment of death. And now to King Ellessar, as one of the injured parties in this case, if is your right to demand a punishment for your abduction and being held captive.” 

Aragorn looked at Godet. He stared at him, eyes locked onto his face for what likely felt like an eternity to the prisoner. “I feel, the loss of his son, the compensation and banishment are just punishment. I do request he be stripped of the title of lord as his lack of honour does not warrant a title. His family should work to come to good standing with the rangers in Arnor but he is not to be above them in any way.”

“King Eomer, is this acceptable to you?” 

The king nodded. “It will be seen to.”

“Since Godet is unable to fight due to his infirmary, I hope that the Commander of The rangers is able to find you some suitable work. I believe that he can read and write.”

“He can be given work with note taking, writing and recording of events. I believe there is a great deal of transcribing that needs to be done from the old ledgers of stories, records and such.” Aragorn added. He knew that a lot had been lost a long time ago but he had sent them records he had. He had redone all he could remember as well. They would need to be updated by this point as the books would be old.

Godet looked horrified. 

“King Eomer, can a family member be found, perhaps the father or brother of his wife to manage the estate for her?” one of the Councilors asked. 

The king nodded. “We will see it taken care of.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” The Councillors stood. “All will be entered into the record and both your majesties will have to sign it as your acceptance of the sentence.” They bowed and left. 

Aragorn inhaled as they left. He turned to Legolas, exhaling and shoulders falling. “Are you satisfied with things?”

Legolas had no chance to reply before Thorn threw himself into a hug with Aragorn. “You saved his life! Thank you.” 

The surprise was clear on Aragorn’s face as he hugged Thorn. He patted him on the back. “I did not feel he deserved death. He was used as a pawn but he could have come to me privately at any time...I know he faced horrors in the war and with the loss of his son he felt he had no option. The wizards twist and torture those they seek to use. I did not wish to punish him more.”

“I almost envy him his future life with the Rangers, almost. I would like the woods but not the danger.”

“Oh, then you have not heard the news? Tauriel is going to be protector of the woods. She is going to train the older children to see it policed from poachers. The Little Woods will fall under her jurisdiction as my steward, my overseer. She and your great grandfather grew the woods, it is her right to see it taken care of. I would not deny her that right.” Aragorn smiled. “And do not envy him, the transcriptions will be tedious and hard. Not a life he wishes for or expected to be living.”

“Run along now, Dru’s twins will be waiting for you to go to the festival. See Akkash for a purse so you have spending money,” Legolas told him. When he was gone, Legolas looked to Aragorn. “He is still just a child in so many ways.” 

“It is good that he keeps that. So much can take away excitement, playfulness...and honest emotions.” Aragorn smiled a little sadly. “Duty weighs heavy sometimes. Come, let’s not keep the twins waiting.”

“Dru and her boys have been quite a sensation,” Legolas said as he fell into step beside Aragorn. There were quite a few horses waiting outside to take those who had attended the Council down to the festivities. 

“Oh? What has captivated everyone?”

“They have never seen anyone with her skin tone before. They all want to touch her or the boys.” 

Aragorn sighed. “I hope it has not been too hard to keep people away. Sometimes they forget basic manners.”

“With Elladan and Elrohir at her side? I would think that they are too terrified to forget their manners. And the boys can take care of themselves.” 

“True but was she not out with Arwen and the other ladies the other day? I hope they were not accosted too much.”

“She was with the boys at the festive.”

Aragorn nodded. “As long as my people have behaved well enough I can accept them looking but nothing else. I worried about the ladies going out. I worry in general but in particular when they set foot into the crowds. I know they were well guarded, I know they can take care of themselves but things happen.”

“Duty weight heavy some times, especially with those you love.”

“Indeed. Are the women getting together today? Will Tauriel see Arwen?” He smiled a little. “Thank you for last night by the way. It meant a great deal to me.”

“She will be in your arms soon enough. We are not destined to be together, but I still love you and wish you the best. I will always be here for you,” Legolas said quietly so only Aragorn could hear. 

Aragorn paused in their walk and pulled Legolas into a strong, hard hug. “Your presence means more than I can ever express to you.” He held him there for a moment before letting him go. “I would not be where I am today without you. You will always have a place in my heart and in my life.”

“But Arwen comes first, always. Remember that,” Legolas replied as he returned the hug. 

“I think she would be quite upset if she was not first.” Aragorn smiled a little. “As would Tauriel with you. I am sure she reminds you every time you are caught up in work. I hear wives are good at that...reminding us of their presence.”

“Eleths of high station lead a much more sheltered life than we do. So be sure that you support her emotionally. Don’t dismiss her concerns. And are we to walk the whole way with the servants and guards following with our horses, or shall we ride?”

Aragorn nodded. “I will remember that. I have waited a long time for her and taken her from everything. I wish her to be cared for and to have a happy life with me. Let’s ride.”

It was Legolas’ first ride on his new horse. He grabbed the reins and the neck of his horse and literally flew off the ground onto the horses back. He looked over at Aragorn as if challenging him to do better. 

Aragorn shook his head and laughed. “You do enjoy showing off your agility.” He got up onto his horse. 

“Believe it or not I was a very clumsy child.” 

“I do not believe it.” Aragorn laughed. “Not one bit. I cannot picture you falling or even getting dirty for that matter.”

Legolas laughed. “And what of you? I can imagine you were always covered in dirt and getting into mischief.”

“And smelly so I am told by my brothers.” Aragorn laughed. “I was precocious…”

“A good head for study is not always aligned with common sense,” Legolas said. “I can just imagine Elrond trying to teach you and you staring out the window, off on some adventure in your head.” 

“That was when he could get me to sit down.” He smirked.

“I used to sit on the train of my father’s coat. It was a great ride. I would even go to sleep there while he worked on paperwork.” 

Aragorn bursted out laughing, almost tipping off the saddle but his skill kept him upright. “I can picture a little blonde haired boy curled up on the train or being dragged along. He did not mind? I cannot picture him being amused by it..”

“He didn’t mind at all. He would turn and pick me up when he got to stairs,” Legolas said. There was sparkle of love in his eyes. “You lost your father early. I lost my mother. It made our attachment to our remaining parent so much stronger.”

“It is true. The twins are greatly attached to Elrond, Arwen too and to Galadriel. I am glad to have had at least one and to know love as we have. Perhaps it is why we feel so strongly about protecting the children and for the orphans. I cannot imagine growing up without a parent, even if it is only one. To not know such love and caring...it hurts to think of them that way.”

“The orphans...I just thought. How are they to enjoy the festival with no money?” 

“They do not pay to see the shows and such and most have no need for things at the moment.” Aragorn frowned a little.

“Still, there are treats that they are missing out on.” Legolas signalled for a servant who rode up to him. 

“Your highness?” 

Legolas directed him to inform Akkash that a silver coin is to be given to each orphan to spend at the festival. 

“You really do have a soft spot for those without parents and children in general.” Aragorn smiled softly. “You have a generous and kind heart my friend.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “I think with Ned, it was the first time I realized the impact of growing up an orphan. I had known others but not like I knew him, not as I grew to care for him. He was like our son, our younger brother.”

When they got to the plain they left their horses with servants and walked through the area where the contest that needed only a small area were staged and stopped where the horse races were to take place. Elrohir and Elladan joined them there. 

“We’ve been challenged,” Elrohir said.

“By the Rohirrum,” Elladan continued.

“Horse tricks, they called it,” Elrohir added.

“Skills of riding,” Elladan added. 

“Will you be on our team, Aragorn?” Elrohir asked. 

Aragorn smiled. “I would like that though I worry I won’t ride nearly as well as you all do. There is going to be some fun in it though…” 

“Good, that makes our four. Ditch the coat, Legolas,” Elladan said. 

“Your Highness,” Elrohir said. 

“Me?”

“You are Prince Legolas,” Elladan said. 

“I’m not dressed for riding,” Legolas replied. 

“You rode here.” Elrohir pointed out. 

“And when did that ever stop you?” Elladan asked. 

Aragorn laughed and removed his overcoat, handing it to a servant. “Come on, coat off and let’s have some fun.”

“With a new horse...I don’t know how good I will be,” Legolas said. 

“It is all in good fun is it not?” Aragorn rolled up his sleeves. “I am out of practice. And we are going up against those who grow up on horses. We do not have a strong chance of winning but it is be a great deal of fun to compete and will gather a crowd.”

Their horses were brought forward and They all mounted to ride to where the Rohirrum waited. 

“Well, look at that, a princely team,” Eomer said. “Shall we go first to teach you how it’s done?”

Aragorn laughed. “As my guest, please show us your skills. I look forward to seeing your team ride.”

Legolas lent over to Aragorn and asked quietly. “How much did you drink at breakfast?” 

“Nothing. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t want you to fall off your horse in front of this crowd. Not a good way to stay your reign,” Legolas laughed. 

Aragorn laughed, deep in his stomach. “Do not worry about me. Worry about whether or not we will look entirely like fools by not simply keeping up.”

“Well that looks simple enough,” Legolas said as the Rohirrums rode standing on the horses’ backs. 

“Sure…” Aragorn shook his head a little. “I think I can still do that.”

The elves did one better and rode the distance of the track without reins as they stood on their horses’ backs. Legolas looked to Aragorn. 

“Come on brother. Don’t play safe. Drop the reins,” Elladan called. 

Aragorn looked a bit hesitant but slowly let the reins go as he stood on the back of the horse. He wasn’t as steady as the elves but he managed to pull it off.

Stopping was another matter. The elves dropped easily back into their saddles. Elladan and Elrohir rode up alongside Aragorn and caught up the reins to slow his horse and catch him if he fell. They knew their brother’s limits well.

Aragorn was grateful for help. He used their help to get back into his saddle. He gave them each a nod of thanks.

The Rohirrum looked at each other and talked among themselves before showing off their next trick of shooting a target while standing in the stirrups. 

Aragorn smirked. “This is one we can all do easily.” He reached out for his bow. 

“I did not bring my bow. But I have these,” Legolas said as he produced his knives seemingly from nowhere. 

The twins nodded and pulled out their own knives. “After you, Majesty.”

Aragorn stood in his stirrups, took aim with his bow. His arrow landed to the right of centre. 

Legolas went next and rode a little faster. His knife split Aragorn’s arrow. The twins rode at the same time and both their knives hit centre. 

One of the Rohirrum rode the track and dropped different objects along the way. When he got back they rode at full speed, dropping down the side of their horses to retrieve one object each. 

Aragorn looked a little apprehensive. “I am worried I can get down but not back up…” He whispered it to the others. 

“Can you get off without fall while the horse is at full speed?” Legolas asked. 

“Sometimes…” Aragorn laughed. 

“Grab the object, roll and hold your arms up. We will then pick you up,” Elladan said. Elrohir nodded. “Aim for picking up the farthest object. We will already have picked up one each and Legolas can follow picking up the last one.”

Aragorn nodded. He spurred the horse on. At full speed he reached down. He was leaning, fingers grasping the object. He smoothly slid out of the saddle, rolled smoothly and put his arm up. 

The twins had followed him and after picking up one object each the picked up Aragorn and literally put him back in his saddle. Legolas decided to outdo them. He rode not in the saddle but with his feet almost touching the ground. He pushed off the ground spring up an over the horse to touch the ground on the other side. He kept that up until he came to the last object on the track. This he picked up with his feet and threw up into the air, catching it as he slid back into the saddle. But he dropped it as he rode back to the beginning. 

_ Ernilion.  _

He looked about in the crowd to see who was there but saw no one he knew who had the give of telepathy except Elrond and he had no reason to send such a message to him. 

The crowd was clapping and cheering. 

“You look pale. Is everything alright?” Elladan asked as Elrohir rode back to pick up the object Legolas dropped. 

Aragorn pulled his horse up with the others. His smile died at look on Legolas’ face. “What is wrong?”

“A voice in my mind. It said just one word. The name of my dead son,” Legolas said. He sighed. “I have become overstressed. I am even forgetting things.”

“A voice in your head...Tauriel?”

“No, not Tauriel. A child.” 

“Perhaps we should get something to drink and take a rest.” Aragorn said as he looked at the twins. He was concerned about Legolas.

“Have you overworked the prince?” Elladan asked Aragorn. 

Eomer rode up to them with the rest of his team behind him. “Come. I think we have given this crowd enough entertainment and the boys are ready for their first race.” They lined up their horses in front of the crowd, stood in their stirrups and bowed to a grand cheer. Servants returned their knives. 

“Aragorn, Eomer, Elrohir, Elladan, you are all invited to a play in the ball room of Elven House after dinner tonight,” Legolas said. They rode off the track and dismounted. 

“I will be happy to attend. For now, let us go and rest. Get you something to eat or drink…” He was still worried about Legolas.

Elrond walked up to them. “A grand display. There is a royal box for viewing the races. This way.” Eomer joined them. When they were seated, servants brought wine, ale, and food. 

Aragorn leaned over to Legolas. “Have you heard it again?”

“No, just the one word.” They were suddenly surprised by a small elven girl, her hair was matted and her clothes the style of the human orphans. Legolas estimated her to be about 15 years old, too young for an elven child to be away from her mother. She boldly walked up to Legolas and climbed up onto his lap, taking food off his plate. 

All eyes fell on her and Legolas. “Can we help you, miss?” Aragorn asked. To humans she appeared no more than three years old. 

She ignored him. “Ellie!” came a cry from one of the orphanage aides. “I apologise, gentlemen. She does not know better. Come here, Ellie.” The girl ignored her. 

“It’s alright, madam. She can stay with me for the rest of the day. I will bring her back to the orphanage later,” Legolas said. “Is that alright with you, Ellie?” Again the child was intent on the food and didn’t answer. 

“She’s not said a word since her parents died. We don’t even know her real name.” 

Aragorn nodded. “She is safe with us.” He looked at the young girl.

“How long ago did her parents die?” Elladan asked. 

“Eleven years she has been with the orphans.” 

“How did she come to be here, with the human orphans?” Aragorn leaned in to look at the girl.

“We don’t know, Sire. Please excuse me, Sire. I have other charges to look after.” 

Aragorn nodded. “She is quite comfortable with you. She knows she is safe with you.” He smiled. “Your kind heart draws in those who need caring.”

“Or she is attracted to the food,” Legolas pointed out. He looked carefully at her hair. “She is Sindarin. Somewhere in this mass of dirt is pure white hair.” 

“How is she here...it makes no sense.” Aragorn sat back in his chair. “She should be in the woods not here being cared for by those who do not know her ways, her language.” 

“Perhaps they were just passing through...coming from the east,” Elrond suggested. 

“Or traders looking for human goods?” Elrohir added.

“Or just travelling for fun,” Elladan said. 

“However she came to be here. The orphanage is not a good place for her. With your permission, Aragorn, I will take her to Elven House. Lord Elrond will you check her over to make sure she is healthy, later when we get home.” 

“Of course, it is better that she is with other elves.” Aragorn said.

“I will see to her.” Elrond pressed his fingers together and watched the girl over them.

“Perhaps she should be sent on one of the ships,” Legolas suggested to Elrond.

“In time perhaps, but throwing her into elven society after so many years here, would be too much of a shock for her,” Elrond said. 

“She needs to be taught slowly, like a toddler.” Aragorn said. His eyes were on the girl. “She needs caring and patience to teach her.”

“What is a toddler?” Legolas asked. 

“A human child who is just learning to walk, talk, become a little person.” 

“Elladan, clap loudly,” Legolas said. Ellie had her back to Elladan. 

“What?” 

“Please just do it. Once should be enough.” 

Elladan did. Ellie did not react.

Aragorn frowned, shook his head. “That isn’t right. Can she not hear that?”

“Ellie,” Legolas said. Ellie did not look and just went on eating. She reached for his wine, from the table that had been set up for their food. “NO!” Still Ellie didn’t react. “Is that even possible?” Legolas asked Elrond. 

Elrond’s face was emotionless. He was watching the girl intently. “I do not think I have ever seen such but...there are injuries we cannot heal.”

Ellie sipped the wine and then put the glass back on the table. She reached down the table to grab Eomer’s ale. She liked that better. When she had drunk almost half the tankard she rested her head on Legolas’ chest and fell asleep. “Poor chi...argh! She has lice!” 

“Of course she does. We have not eradicated it all from them yet. Maybe take her to Tauriel. Get her to get rid of the lice and then see what you can get her to react to.” 

“I was hoping to rest and watch the races,” Legolas said. 

“Highness, If I may. I will take her to the princess. I am sure the ladies will tend to her,” Frigthoren said. 

Tauriel left the hot spring and returned to the house. She dressed in brown pants, green shirt and a leather vest. She ignored the dress that had been laid out for her and pulled on her boots. She sent word to Arwen and Dru that she would come meet the other ladies for tea and dinner.

She and Frigthoren with two other guards carried the cold, wrapped body out to the little woods. They dug a grave under a rowan tree that Tauriel chose. She had them lay Rowland’s body gently into the grave and cover it once more. They sang softly for him. Tauriel put her hand on the ground, closed her eyes and small coral bells of deep red sprouted and bloomed over the grave. 

The two guards were dismissed and Tauriel went back to the house. She went over a few things that still needed to be done before the coronation, before both weddings and before they left for the Greenwood. She sat in the little library going over papers. She enjoyed this as it reminded her a little of being captain once more. One thing she did address was her clothes. An order was made up requesting her dresses changed. There were too many in a style she did not like and in colours that were not preferred. She arranged to make time the next day to look over fabric and designs. With her petition to Aragorn to protect the Little Wood she had also resolved to be more at home in her role. She did not like the looks of pity and sadness that seemed to be cast her way. She would make this life her own, she had promised her unborn son as much. 

When she felt confident she had taken care of things, Tauriel went off to join the other ladies for tea. They were in Arwen’s rooms, choosing what dress she would wear to her wedding. Several fine dresses were laid out on the bed.

“You have many beautiful choices.” She was smiling as she entered. “Do you have a favourite?”

“Blue for your house,” Dru said. 

“But my house will be Ellessar. I can’t change half way through the wedding,” Arwen replied. 

Dru laughed. “Blue is the colour of his house.” 

“What about white or silver with blue accents?” Tauriel offered as she looked over the various gowns. 

“Has he asked you yet?” Dru asked. 

“How could he? We are not permitted to see each other.” 

Tauriel laughed. “Other than through a window and it would be impossible for him to ask her like that. He will not be permitted until the coronation.” 

“I think he has waited long enough.” Dru laughed.

“Oh, if he had his way he would have asked the moment she arrived, before...years ago but assuredly, the moment she set foot here he would have asked her.”

“To be honest, if he had asked me years ago when he was young, I would have said no. He was still such a child. I felt more like I was child minding than that he was courting me,” she laughed. 

Tauriel laughed and sat down, she rubbed her stomach. “That is true. He has grown up a lot in the last 70 years.”

Dru went to her and placed her hand on her stomach. “How long has it been?” 

“Not long enough. He is impatient to be born and be free of me.” Tauriel smiled. “He is not quite to his second month though you could not tell by his size or activity. He feeds too much on my energy. I have taken to expending it outwards and not granting it to him.”

Dru looked concerned. “I feel that he is healthy and well formed, but he feels more like four or five months.”

“Yes, Legolas’ anger at the wizard, his fear for us caused him to grow rapidly.” Tauriel sighed softly. “I am fearful for him. 

“Do not be. He is big and well formed but he is well,” Dru told her. 

“He is but…” She frowned a little. “I lost two and he will be heir...what if the energy has done damage we cannot see yet?”

“You should not worry about what cannot be changed. It is not good for the baby,” Dru told her. 

“I try not to worry.” Tauriel gave a tight smile. “So, dress…” She focused on Arwen. “What jewelry will you wear?”

“What is the baby’s name?” Arwen asked as she looked over the jewelery when the three of them moved into the dressing room. 

“Aldaron.” Tauriel smiled.

_ Ernilion. _

Tauriel frowned and looked around a little. She put her hand on her abdomen. “Legolas chose the name.” She shook off the thought that had come to her mind. 

_ Nana, Ernilion.  _

The frown deepened and Tauriel forced herself to focus on Arwen. 

“This one?” Arwen held up a necklace of silver stars and pale blue gems.

Tauriel nodded slowly. “It is lovely. And in your hair?” She was a little pale. 

“I must wear it out with my circlet,” Arwen told her. 

“Of course.” Tauriel put a hand to her head for a moment. “And shoes? I wore my boots at mine.” She couldn’t shake the voice that had been in her head. She didn’t recognize it. Did not understand it. 

There was a knock at the door and a servant opened it. Frigthoren stood there holding Ellie. She was still asleep. “From Prince Legolas.” 

“Trust Legolas to deliver you children in more ways than one,” Dru laughed. 

“He- sent me a child?” Tauriel looked at Frigthoren. She put her arms out to take the girl. “How did he find her? Where is she from? She is elven…” 

“And orphan. She is Sindarin. She has been in Minas Tirith since her parents died elven years ago. She does not speak,” Frigthoren told them. “The orphanage named her Ellie.” 

Tauriel grimaced. “Ellie? Alright, let us take her to the elven house so I can tend to the lice and cleaning her up. What do you mean she does not speak?” She turned to the women. “I will see you later perhaps. I must tend to this child.” 

“Oh, no you don’t. You are not deserting us. We will tend to this child,” Arwen told her. “There is nothing else for us to do today.” She called for her servants. “A bath for the girl and find some clothing for her. Try at Elven House or the Servant’s House.” 

“I wonder if they mean her name to be star or elf-child?” Dru mused. “Humans do pronounce elven languages strangely.”

“Frigthoren, bring her outside. I will get the lice off her before she infects everyone.” 

“It is possible that she cannot hear, Princess. Lord Elrond will examine her later.”

“Cannot hear?” Tauriel looked at Arwen. “Have you ever heard of an elf that cannot hear?” She began to work her hands over the sleeping girl’s head. 

The ladies shook their heads. “That does not mean it is not possible,” Arwen said. 

“What would cause such a thing I wonder…” Tauriel drove the lice out and killed them. She sent the life energy she took and sent it out to the grounds. “She needs a bath. She has spent too much time with the humans.” 

“The servants are getting it ready now.” 

Tauriel set about undressing the girl. “Burn these clothes.” 

Ellie woke up and reached up to touch Tauriel’s hair. She smiled. 

Tauriel smiled down at the girl.  _ I wish I knew how to make you understand me. _ “We will give you a bath…” She carried the girl now, moving out of the room to where the bath was being prepared for the girl. 

Ellie sat in the water and splashed it about. 

Tauriel laughed and knelt by the tub. She washed the girl’s hair, three times and rinsed it away. She had the tub drained and refilled to ensure the girl was clean. She reached up and scratched her head. There were small sores all over her scalp where the lice had been biting. 

Tauriel shook her head gently and took both of Ellie’s hands in her own. “No scratching.” 

Ellie spotted a strand of her own hair, now dirt free and it was as if she had never seen it before. She grabbed a handful of it and shook it then tried to eat it. 

Arwen laughed. 

Again, Tauriel took her hands and shook her head gently. “Not food.”

She spat the hair out. Then she pointed in her mouth. 

“Food, get me something for her to eat please.”

A servant came back with a bowl of berries. Ellie began to eat them but then she urinated in the bath water. 

“She is a wild creature and not house trained,” Arwen said. 

“She has not been taught and if she cannot hear, you have to find another way to show her. And there is nothing wrong with being a bit wild…” Tauriel’s eyes softened as she stroked the girl’s cheek. She had the bath drained and then pour water over the girl once more before reaching to lift her out of the bath.

The huge soft towel was something Ellie liked very much and gathered it up to her. She tried to walk with it but tripped over. 

Tauriel gathered the girl and towel into her arms. She rubbed her down and then wrapped it over Ellie’s shoulders. She gestured for Ellie to come with her but realizing she might trip again, gathered her into her arms. 

Ellie’s head rested on Taurie’s shoulder and she yawned. “Poor thing. I wonder if she has had a full meal or a good night's sleep in eleven years.” Tauriel held her close as she sat on a chair and after maneuvering the girl into her lap and adjusting for her baby bump settled in to hold her. One hand stroked her cheek. “I wonder how she came to be here.”

“I hope that I can such a natural mother,” Arwen said. 

Frigthoren reported back to Legolas that Tauriel had taken to the child immediately. 

“I did not always think I had such inclination. Legolas is what changed my mind. The moment we came together I could imagine a life with our children…” Her eyes teared up as she looked down at the sleeping girl. Her mind went to the first child they lost, to Matthew, to their boys...to Aldaron who was strong and healthy, safe inside of her. All boys, all loved. A tear ran down her cheek. This girl was an orphan as Tauriel herself was. It made her heart hurt.

“You will keep her?” Dru asked.

“I do not know what Legolas has in mind and Lord Elrond still needs to see to her but she cannot go back to the human orphanage.”

“I cannot imagine watching all the other children grow up around you while you still stayed so young. A human girl of her age would be nearly fully grown and probably working, possibly even married,” Arwen said. 

The tears ran a bit more freely now. “I have lost and buried children, watched grandchildren and great grandchildren grow. It is not so hard to love so much life and happiness…” 

“Of course, I am sorry. I did not think,” Arwen said. 

As the afternoon went on and they enjoyed the races, Legolas especially enjoyed the races of the children, some with goats, some with ponies, some with little carts and various animals pulling them. One boy had to be rescued by his father when his goat took off across the plain headed towards Rohan. It was when the adults got into serious horse races that Legolas yawned and eventually fell asleep. 

Aragorn smiled as he looked at Legolas, napping in the chair. He waved away a servant who came to wake him. He knew he was tired and he was still concerned about the voice he said he heard. 

It had not been a week since Legolas was released from the Halls of Healing after being hit in the head with a rock. With everything that had been happening to him and Tauriel so soon after the war, there was reason to be concerned for his health. He had been planning the festival and studying Gondor’s laws as well as dealing with the wizard. It was a wonder that he got any sleep at all. Even elves needed sleep. 

As things began to wrap up from the races and into the next event, Aragorn stood quietly and waved for Frigthoren to come and take Legolas home. 

“See that he goes to bed and does not come out until later tonight. He said something about a play and I would rather order him to bed but I won’t do that. Not today anyway.” He nodded and let Frigthoren take Legolas home.

“No, no. I am hosting the dinner for the elves tonight before the play. I’ll go to the hot spring. That will wake me up,” Legolas said. But Legolas didn’t make it to the hot spring. He fell asleep on his bed and didn’t wake until his dressers came to prepare him for dinner. He washed quickly. He was surprised and yet not surprised to see Ellie on Tauriel’s lap at dinner.  _ My love. Do we have a new daughter? _

_ We have a girl who needs to be cared for.  _ There was apprehension in her thoughts. She was stroking the girl’s hair. It was clean and smooth. She held Ellie tightly to her, hugging and protecting her but her face showed some worry.

Ellie reached out to take the food as soon as it was put down but Legolas took her hand and held it until everyone at his table was served. Then he let it go and nodded at her with a smile. She smiled back. He table manners were atrocious. 

Tauriel cut things into small pieces and gave it to Ellie, forcing the girl to slow down. She did let her eat as much as she wanted however. She gave her a bit of whatever Ellie wanted. She wiped her mouth between bites and gave her a glass of water to drink. She held Ellie in her lap to help guide her through the meal. Tauriel herself didn’t eat at all. Her focus was on the girl.

Legolas noticed that Tauriel didn’t eat and called a servant to take lembas and wine to their rooms for later. The meal was mainly roast chicken and potatoes with various fruit. Elves didn’t see the need to cook overly difficult dishes which were really just to add flavour to the humans usually bland food or disguise the fact that the food was not as fresh as it could be. Raw vegetables were abundant on every table in Elven House and fresh fruit was always available in every part of the house. 

Tauriel worked at getting as much food into Ellie as she could and when the girl seemed satiated, held her in her lap and cuddled her close. 

One of Tauriel’s ladies took Ellie when she fell asleep and took her to her own room, staying with her as she slept. 

“You will come and get me when she wakes. Give her some water, take her to relieve herself and then some food.” She stroked the girl’s hair one last time before the eleth took her away.

“Yes, your highness.” 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “We must talk later. After the dinner and play.”

“I wonder what the play is about,” Legolas mused. 

Tauriel frowned. “I thought you knew. I have no idea. I have not even heard any thing about it.”

“Akkash wasn’t able to organise it while I was infirmed, but Lord Elrond told him that he would arrange the play. Probably something historic, plays usually are.” 

Tauriel nodded. She looked lost in thought as she looked out at the table and the guests. 

“No one expects you to know everyone here, Tauriel. Just relax.”

“In truth, I am not even thinking about them. I am thinking about her and how she had no one and was left to the humans. What permission had not been given for me to come into the city? Would I have ended up like her?” She shook her head. “I am sorry, it is not good dinner conversation.”

“It is a wonder that she is still alive, but she is cute so I guess the humans occasionally feed her and there are places in the city that a small child could hide to sleep. I expect that she either went to the orphanage in winter or found a way to sleep close to the fires for the nightwatchmen.” Legolas finished eating and stood. He held his hand out for hers and led her to the ball room where a stage had been set up. There were no chairs so the audience all sat on the floor. Wine and cheeses were served. “Now that is surprising,” Legolas said as Aragorn entered. “Where is Arwen?” 

Tauriel looked around. “I do not see her...there, at the back. Her guard and Lord Elrond, Dru and the twins are all with her. He will not be able to get to her.” As her eyes scanned the crowd she chuckled softly. “I am woefully underdressed it seems.” She was still wearing her pants and shirt from earlier. “It will make it easier to sit on the floor though.”

Legolas put his arm around her and drew her in to kiss her cheek. “You are woefully over dressed and so am I,” he whispered to her. “We had better keep Aragorn with us or her guard will eat him.” 

The play it turned out was a comedy about an elf trying to court an eleth but her family constantly interrupting them with hilarious consequences. It was in Silvan which was the common language for elves. There were occasional interruptions by a noisy dwarf. “Kiss her already.” 

“It is good we did not have hecklers in the years together as guards…” Tauriel whispered to Legolas. “Could you imagine someone shouting kiss her every time we were together?”

“Gimli doesn’t understand Silvan. The play must be awfully boring for him,” he replied. 

“He must be able to appreciate some of the comedic antics...or not…” Tauriel chuckled softly, covering her mouth. “I was expecting history, this is quite entertaining.”

“I think Aragorn is finding it a bit embarrassing. Do you think it was like this for him and Arwen?” 

“No, she mentioned today that he was like a child and this is more as if the elf cannot simply get the right moment. They had moments...It was just never allowed. I think their early years were less comedic and more….dramatic and full of despair and longing.” 

“At least the longing on Aragorn’s part,” Legolas laughed. 

“Indeed.” She turned her head to hide her laughter. “At least I know they did not use us as the inspiration for the play. You did not act as he is and I had no family to cause such chaos.” 

On stage the elf talked to the audience. “I have an idea.” He whispered in the eleth’s ear and then rushed off stage. 

“Since I can’t marry my love, I am going to marry my new suitor,” the eleth declared. Her family gathered to meet him. 

The elf came back on stage on his knees, he had shoes tied to his knees and a fake beard. He was carrying an axe. He took the eleth’s hand and kissed it. Her family was in a panic. They agreed that she could marry the elf. The ‘dwarf’ pulled off his beard and stood up. He kissed the eleth with cheers from the audience. 

Tauriel paled when the ‘dwarf’ appeared on stage. A part of her wondered if maybe they were making light of her. 

With the play over everyone started to stand, milling around to take the opportunity to meet some of the other elves they had not met. Legolas tried to stand but found he couldn’t get his feet. Elrond noticed Legolas’ struggle and sent the twins to help him to his rooms. Tauriel helped him stand but moved to let the twins take over. As they half carried half walked him out of the room everyone noticed. Tauriel was at his side.

“Your attention, please,” Elrond called out. “Do not be concerned for his highness, Prince Legolas. It is just exhaustion. He has been busy this past month with preparations for the festival and assisting King Ellessar prepare for the Coronation, among other things. He will be fine after a good night’s sleep. It seems that even a High Elf needs to sleep,” he joked and that cheered up the gathering. 

Elrond noticed Aragorn following Legolas and fell in beside him. 

“What is wrong with him?” Aragorn’s whispered voice was full of concern. He tried to remain composed but it was hard to hide his worry.

“He’s exhausted. Think of all the things he has been through in this past month alone. He has been consulting with me over increased incidents of despair and forgetfulness. When he was younger I attributed it to learned behaviour from his father who is prone to bouts of sadness due to the loss of his wife.” 

“He took quite the blow to the head as well. What can we do to help him?” Aragorn’s eyes were hard. “I have over worked him, haven’t I. I rely on him too much I fear.”

“He used up a great deal of energy trying to communicate with the mountain cat.” 

“Well, he won’t need to do that for a while now. It is contained and the issue will be tackled after the coronation. I understand they are taking it when they return home. He had a strange incident today. Said he heard a child’s voice saying the name of his deceased son. Is something wrong with his mind? Can elves go mad?” He kept his voice very low.

“Oh yes, elves suffer from mental disorders as much as humans,” Elrond told him. 

“Is he going mad? Hearing voices, talking to cats, despair and forgetfulness…He has suffered a lot in his life already. Perhaps it has taken its toll.”

“I think his forgetfulness comes from him taking on too much. He does not trust easily and therefore he is restrained in delegating the responsibility of much he has taken on to others. I cannot blame him for being mistrustful, considering his history.” 

“I do not blame him either. He is leaving, returning to the Greenwood until after the baby is born. It will do him some good I think. I will get things organized on my end so he can leave knowing it is all seen to. The Elven House will be left in good hands. We will have to show he can trust some of us at least. Maybe I should send Tauriel to stay with Arwen, let him rest completely.” He sighed. “And he just took in that child, the one that cannot hear...it really is a lot on him.”

“He will cling to that child like a drowning man clings to a log in a flooded river, anything that will help keep his head above the waters. He has more worries than he is facing. Going home to the Greenwood for awhile will help him recover but also could be disastrous if things are not settled between him and his father.” 

“I will try and narrow down his concerns here at least. There are many projects and ideas up in the air that I will get prioritized. He can focus on getting better. We should get the child taken away from him, let someone else worry about her. Then he can only focus on going home and dealing with his father.” Aragorn sounded sure that it was simply a matter of making the things that bothered or worried Legolas go away or get taken care of.

“I will examine the child in the morning and perhaps suggest that she be taken with my sons when they sail,” Elrond told him. “Ensure he has nothing to disturb him until attending Faramir’s wedding, which I believe is tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Yes, yes it is. I think the girl should go back with the twins. Until they-” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. “I will send Tauriel away to Arwen. Let him have peace. He wanted a week away with Tauriel and they never got it. He spends all his time seeing to things around the kingdom...no time for himself.”

Elrond put his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder. “The twins cannot stay here. With so many elves leaving the power of our magic is fading. Their human blood will take over and they will age and die. Eventually, only Legolas’ family and the families of the High Sindar will be able to live in Middle Earth. It is the time of Men. The time of elves is over.” 

“I will miss them terribly.” Aragorn blinked. “Let us enjoy the time that is left. The twins will take the girl and I will see that Legolas is not disturbed for the next few days. Akkash can take care of the arrangements for them to head to the Greenwood.” He nodded and tried to look composed.

The twins laid Legolas on the bed. Tauriel climbed up beside him. Her hand stroked his hair and his face. 

Elladan ordered servants to undress him and Elrohir sent for a sleeping potion. 

“All this fuss,” Legolas moaned not realising that even his speech was slurred. “I just need to sleep for a bit.” 

Aragorn entered. “Tauriel, you must go and stay with Arwen. Legolas needs peace and quiet.” 

Tauriel looked surprised at the implication of his words and moved off of the bed. She looked as if she was containing her anger.

Elrond drew her aside. “He feeds you and the babe even in his sleep. He must be left to rest,” Elrond told her. 

“What is wrong with him?” Tears pricked her eyes. “Lord Elrond, was it the hit to his head? They said it could kill him…”

“That and many other things. He has taken on too much this past month. His worry for your safety and everything going on around him exhausts him.”

Tauriel nodded. She looked over at the bed where Legolas laid. She didn’t reach out with her thoughts. She was scared. “Look after him. If something happens come and get me.” Her tone was hard, firm as she spoke to Elrond and Aragorn. Aragorn nodded.

Tauriel left the room but didn’t go to Arwen’s rooms. She needed to walk. She headed off to the Little Wood. “Frigthoren, go and stay with him, please. I need to know that someone will come for me if something happens.”

“Yes, highness.” Two foxes appeared out of the underbrush along with a red wolf. They fell in step alongside of her. Thorn nudged at her hand.

Tauriel ran her hand over his head. “I need to run and explore. I need to get my emotions out...come…” She ran. She knew the cat was out there too but she had no fear of it.

Aragorn left Elrond and the twins with Legolas. He had much to see to before Faramir’s wedding, before the coronation and his own wedding. 

_ Delegate. _ Aragorn heard Elrond’s voice in his head. 

He chuckled.  _ I will. _

It was almost an hour later that Elrond found him in his office. “Did you know that in the human’s kitchen they hold an already cooked food over the fire to burn it? Apparently, the humans like to eat it this way. They told me it is called toast.” 

“Yes, when they do it with bread it is actually nice.” Aragorn closed the book he was writing in. “Come, shall we have some wine before I have a bath and go to bed? I had to see that Faramir and Eowyn’s gift was ready.”

“Legolas told me that he had thought of the perfect gift for you and Arwen but soon forgot. He fought sleep right up to when the sleeping draft took hold. I know that I am not supposed to know that the wedding is arranged for the day after the coronation, but I have had some thought about Legolas which concerns you and Arwen.” 

“Please, tell me of these concerns.” He sat back in his chair and tried not to look worried. “I have not asked her yet but I had hoped to have the wedding right away…” 

“Come sit beside me here,” Elrond indicated the larger table in the centre of the room. He took a seat. “Of course, you wish to marry immediately. You have waited so long. I may have seemed harsh on you, but she is my only daughter and I had to make sure that she would not regret her decision. This might be a blow to your pride, but she was hesitant.” 

Aragorn leaned his elbows on his legs. He nodded. “With good reason. I do not blame her. These thoughts about Legolas?”

“He worked very hard to have Elven House ready for the guests. But when he returns from the Greenwood, they will be living in a huge house alone. I believe their great grandson, Thorn spends most of his time in the woods. And you and Arwen will be alone in the King’s House. This of course will be...pleasant for newlyweds, but after awhile, it is hardly practical to have two houses and staff that are mostly empty. It might help Legolas…” Elrond paused to see if Aragorn understood where he was going. 

“To move back into King’s House? I didn’t want them to leave to begin with. He insisted they have space.” Aragorn smiled. “I would be happy to have him back.”

“Perhaps he was worried that his presence would in some way come between you and Arwen and that distance might help.” 

“I believe it had more to do with them not being happy with my food and wanting a space for their children. It hardly matters why. Arwen will have Tauriel close by and our children can grow up together, close as family.” He shrugged. “I see no reason they should not move back as soon as they return from the Greenwood.”

Elrond smiled and sipped his wine. “Good. Arwen will have elves close at hand, especially if her ladies decide to sail.” 

“Oh. I had not thought of that. Hmm. Then yes, I will insist that they move back. Arwen will need them just as much as I do. Gimli is staying as well. It will be good to have everyone together. Tauriel and Arwen can focus on the children and helping change the laws for women. Legolas and I will keep up the work we have started.” Aragorn sat back, relaxed now in his chair. “That does not change the schedule. The next few days will go as planned.” He closed his eyes a moment as if savouring the brief calm. 

“There are two more things, my son.” 

“Only two?” Aragorn opened his eyes and sighed. “I knew it could not be so easy. What else then?” He took a sip of his wine.

“Firstly, tea or mead is best at bedtime to aid sleep. And secondly, I will miss you.” 

Aragorn face fell. His shoulders dropped and all mannerisms of a man, a king listening to a trusted advisor was gone. “My heart grows very heavy when I think of you gone. Missing you is not enough for me to explain how it makes me feel.” He put his glass down and leaned forward again. “I cannot imagine a life without being able to write to you, even if it is not as often as I should.”

“You must not think that way. Your life was a blessing to me. A descendent of my brother Elros, I could see him in you even though you are human. He chose the human life and it is still possible that one of your children will have strong enough elven blood to choose the elven way, after all not all half elves are human.” 

Aragorn nodded slowly. “It does not mean that you being gone won’t leave a hole in my life.”

“A hole that Arwen will fill with children,” Elrond smiled. 

“Yes but it isn’t the same..” Aragorn teared up but pressed his hands to his face. “Children will do much to distract me and keep me young.” He laughed and tried to smile.

“To bed with you. And spend some time with your brothers before they go.” 

“I plan to. Today was a great deal of fun and I am hoping we can go riding at some point tomorrow before the wedding.” Aragorn downed his wine and stood. “Legolas will be alright?”

“You do not remember your lessons well enough, Estel. Don’t hope, do. Legolas will be fine if he gets time to rest and does not take on too much.” 

“I will wake them at dawn…” He smirked. “Thank you.” 

Elrond stood and commented, “I hope to see at least one grandchild before I sail. Good night, my son. Sleep well.” 

“I will do my best to fulfill that wish. I would like you to meet at least one as well.” Aragorn paused mid-step, turned and hugged Elrond. “Thank you, truly. For everything.”

The next morning Elrond examined Ellie and could find nothing wrong with her but the fact that for some unknown reason she could not hear. He found Tauriel to tell her. “She need regulus food and sleep, to bathe more often. As for her hearing, There is much that we do not know since it is rare if even for an elf to lose their hearing. I know of only one other where an elf was temporarily deaf after standing too close to the wrong end of a horn. But within a week his hearing returned. It is possible that there is nothing wrong with her ears but she has reacted to the death of her parents, some sort of shock.” 

“I see. Well we will have to manage as best we can. I do not know what will happen to her but for now she is in my care. I will make sure she is fed and bathed. Taken care of in a way she deserves.”

“It would be best for Legolas if someone else would take care of her. He is over burdened. He does not need another worry or anything else to take up his time.” 

“I did not say Legolas was going to take care of her. I am perfectly capable of seeing to a child and tasks without him holding my hand.” Tauriel stiffened a little. 

“Calm, Tauriel. That is not what I meant. I think it best for the child if she sails with my boys and their family. In Valinor, she will have no worries, no pain, no hunger, she will hear again.” 

“So I should hand her to Dru to take care of while they are here then? I have no problem with her leaving with them. I think- I think it best that we not take on another child…” Her mouth formed a line for a moment as she composed herself. “While she is here, while they are our guests I had thought to take on her care but if you feel it best that the distraction is not here for him to focus on then I will send her to stay with Dru and her boys. My main concern is Legolas.”

“She will still be in the house with them and it would be best for her not to grow too attached to you and Legolas and gain some attachment to Dru and the twins. Don’t you think?” 

“Of course.” She nodded. “I will make sure to keep her away from Legolas. I am not permitted to see him I am told...Aragorn left orders when he went out with the twins this morning. No one, including me is allowed in the room. The exception being Frigthoren and any servant with food or firewood.” 

“I sent him another sleeping draft this morning. He should wake in time to dress for the wedding this afternoon. And I know that I can rely on you to ensure that from now on he does not take on too many worries. His power comes from the Vala, but he lives in a flesh and blood body that reacts to too much of anything.” 

“I think Aragorn is under the impression I am a worry. Too much of his worry.” Tauriel huffed lightly. “Yes, I will do what I can to ensure he relaxes and takes it easy.”

“All males worry about their beloved.” 

“Yes just as all women worry about their loves.” She looked pale but smiled at him sadly. 

“I cannot speak for women,” he smiled. “I would not dare to.” 

She laughed lightly. “Probably safest. I should find some food. Aldaron is in need of some and he is letting me know it.” Her hand went to her stomach.

_ Ernilion. _

Tauriel frowned and grew paler. She held very still and slowly looked around. 

“What is it?” Elrond asked.

A look of concern washed over her face. “I wanted to speak to Legolas about it...I fear I have something wrong...I am hearing a voice. It-” Tauriel looked like she might be ill for a moment. She reached out towards the wall to steady herself.

“A child’s voice saying the name of your deceased son?”

She felt her knees buckle. “How-how do you know that?” Tauriel’s eyes were wide. 

“May I?” he asked and reached to place his hand on her baby bump. 

“There is something wrong isn’t there...Dru tried to reassure me yesterday but he is too big, too impatient. He took too much from Legolas and I. This did not happen with the twins…” She was fighting back tears.

Elrond crouched and put his hand over her belly.  _ Aldaron? _

_ Ernilion. _

Elrond looked up at her with a huge smile. “Of course,” he said as he stood. “He is the grandson of a Vala. He has come back to you. Your son’s name is Ernilion, not Aldaron. And he is perfectly fine.” 

“What?” Tauriel needed to sit down. “Are you- are you certain? 

Elrond helped her to a chair. “Yes, most definitely. It is you unborn son you are hearing. Legolas heard him as well.”

“He did? When? He did not say anything to me about it.” She frowned. “I wanted to talk with him about it yesterday but then the play and his exhaustion...I heard it yesterday for the first time.”

“I believe he has only heard it once. And that was yesterday.” 

Tauriel nodded. She ran a hand over her face, brushing back her hair. “I thought I was suffering some strange problem from the grief of the children’s bones that we buried.” Her hands moved over her bump. The baby nudged against her touch. “He has really come back to us?” She was choked up. 

“He died very young. I would guess that he has not finished his life here with you. Ellie has been taken to the festival by the ladies. There was a fair few of them who went in a group. Your ladies in waiting as well as Arwen’s, along with Arwen and Dru.” 

“I hope they have a lovely day. I must go and eat. Perhaps I should lay down..no...I will not sleep. I will bathe…” She was staring down at her bump, hands rubbing it. “I cannot believe it.” A smile spread on her lips. “I cannot wait to tell Legolas. When he is better rested, of course. Nothing that will worry him.”

“Do not go to the hot springs alone. Perhaps one or two of your eleth guards.” 

“I will just use the bath here. I do not wish to do anything that will worry Legolas. I do not wish for him to be concerned about where I go.” She smiled and rose from the seat. “Not that I would not enjoy the hot spring but his rest is more important. Besides it would make me miss him.”

“I believe there were so many elves in the hot springs last night after the play that they could barely move.” 

Tauriel laughed. “I would have liked to have seen that. I greatly enjoyed yesterday morning with everyone. It is nice to be around elves again.”

Faramir’s and Eowyn’s wedding was a very quiet affair. There were few there and the feast after the ceremony was held in the family dining room of the Steward’s House. Legolas was looking much better, though somewhat subdued. 

“Legolas, as an old married man, any advice for the newly weds?” Faramir asked. 

“She is always right, even when she is wrong,” Legolas replied. 

Tauriel stayed at his side but was very quiet. She smiled at their banter. “So I am wrong sometimes?” She glanced at Legolas playfully but then dropped her smile. She was worried about somehow overwhelming him.

“Legolas, you said you had a special gift for our wedding, what is it?” Eowyn asked. 

Legolas looked behind him at Frigthoren who was standing at the door. The guard brought Legolas a scroll, which Legolas handed to Faramir. Faramir unrolled it. His face fell in shock. “You cannot do this. This is too much.” 

Aragorn leaned over. “He can do a great deal. What did he do this time?” He tried to look at the scroll.

“The whole of North Ithilien,” Faramir replied. 

“On the provision that the road remain open to all from the Greenwood when needed,” Legolas told him. 

“That is quite the gift.” Aragorn smiled. “You are generous my friend.” He gently put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder.

“Not nearly as generous as your gift,” Legolas replied. “Yes, I know. Come one, tell them.” 

Another scroll was handed to Faramir, proclaiming him Prince of Ithilien.

Aragorn smiled, staying next to Legolas. “It all looks good on the two of you. You are both such wonderful people and I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

“It’s the least he can do since he is taking Gondor from you tomorrow,” Legolas joked. 

Aragorn laughed. “It is true enough I suppose.” 

“Gondor needs a king, and I have never expected to be Steward here. I wish only to serve,” Faramir replied. 

Eomer laughed. “She practically gives away Rohan, just so she becomes Princess of Ithilien. You can’t escape it dear sister.” 

Eowyn smiled and tucked her arm into Faramir’s. “But I am so much happier now regardless of the title and land.”

“Now we just need to find Eomer a wife,” Faramir added. 

Tauriel smiled a little. “It was not long ago that they were teasing you about marrying. Is that how it works? The one teased marries and the next bachelor takes his place?”

“That’s how it works.” 

“Don’t by any chance have a sister hiding away somewhere?” Eomer asked Faramir.

“You know there are a number of lovely ladies here for the coronation. Perhaps one will catch your eye.” Tauriel let her hand rest on Legolas’ arm. 

“If only he could get rid of the smell of horse,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn laughed. “Or find a woman who enjoys the smell.” 

“Actually, I have an aunt who is a widow…” 

“No!” Aragorn cried out. “Not the aunt. Trust me Eomer. Avoid the aunt…” 

“Is she really that bad?” Eomer asked. 

“Half the guards are here to keep her away,” Faramir stated. “I might sleep better if she was in another country.” 

Aragorn looked at Eomer. “See, that bad. Marry an elf. Far better temperament.”

“No offence to the elves, but...eleths are a bit too delicate and pretty.”

“There is very little delicate about me. I assure you that we are far more hearty than you think. I did not think being pretty was a problem.”

“All those fancy clothes and bathing all the time.”

Tauriel laughed. “Some of us prefer trousers and leather but the bathing....yes, that is something we enjoy a great deal.”

“Give me a woman who has hay in her hair and rides like the wind.” 

“There must be some like that here.” Tauriel smiled. “You will find her or she will find you one day.”

“All this talk of women has me in need of a drink.” Aragorn smirked. He raised a hand and a servant came over bringing glasses for each of them. He raised his glass. “To love.” He took a sip. “Faramir and Eomer, you will have to come riding with me and my brothers. We went out this morning and found the most lovely river for fishing and swimming. It was nice this morning, like in our early years. We tracked a large buck as well.” He looked at Legolas. “We let you sleep this morning but be prepared for an early start tomorrow.” He smiled mischievously. “There are some rock faces we wish to climb and a cave high on one.”

“Not tomorrow,” Eowyn said. “You are not taking my husband from my side the morning after our wedding.” 

“And...I may have lost track of the days, having spent time in the halls of healing recently, but isn’t your coronation tomorrow?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes the coronation is tomorrow but I wanted to get up early and explore my land.” Aragorn looked at Faramir and Eowyn. “Alright, you get a pass for tomorrow but before they leave you are coming out with us.”

“Are we all invited?” Legolas asked, hinting.

“Of course,” Aragorn said. 

“And you, Mithrandir? What has kept you so busy?” Legolas asked. 

“Since you ask...and you might be able to help me with this. I am looking for Alatar’s staff. It must be here somewhere. A wizard is not easily parted from his staff. Though no doubt, he put a spell on it so it isn’t just visible to anyone,” Gandalf replied. 

“You can forget about searching for it,” Legolas said. 

“Oh? Why is that?” Gandalf asked with a hint of distrust. 

“Because I have it,” Legolas replied. 

“Ah...good. Then I will come with you to get it when you head back to Elven House.”

“No.” 

“In the morning then?” 

“No,” Legolas replied with more emphasis. 

“When would be convenient for you?”

“Never.” 

“You mean to keep the staff?” Gandalf asked. 

“Yes.” 

“And Palando’s staff? Do you have that?”

“Yes, and don’t bother asking.” Legolas turned to Faramir and Eowyn, lifting his glass. “May you be blessed with many children, and no more than you want,” he smiled. 

Gandalf scowled at Legolas but toasted the newly weds. 

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Tauriel looked at Legolas. Her eyes were unmoving as she considered his words to Gandalf. She had been refraining from mentally communicating with him for fear of exhaustion but now she felt it necessary.

_ You have their staffs? Why did you not tell me? _

_ Because you cannot guard your mind against telepaths.  _

Tauriel inhaled, straightened up a little but did not say or move otherwise. Her hand rested on Legolas’ arm.

_ Of course. _

Her eyes met his and it was clear she understood. He lifted her hand to his lips. 

“Well, this old man needs his rest and we should not keep the newly weds,” Gandalf said as he stood. 

Legolas knew that Gandalf was hoping that they would stay a little longer so he could search their rooms. 

“Legolas needs to rest.” Tauriel looked at Aragorn who nodded. 

“Yes, I will take him back to his rooms and you will-“ 

“Do as I did last night.” Tauriel gave a tight smile. “I will walk back with you as I wish to change out of this dress.”

Aragorn nodded and began walking towards the door, pausing to ensure Legolas was following.

Eomer stood. “I know when I am not wanted. I’m going to go down to the festivals and see if I can find a woman with hay in her hair and…” 

“Can ride like the wind,” Eowyn replied. “Just make sure that she doesn’t have hay in her hair because someone got to her before you. You are king, dear brother. You need a lady as a bride.” 

“Who said anything about a bride?” Eomer laughed. 

Legolas, Aragorn and Tauriel found Gandalf in Elven House, in Legolas’ and Tauriel’s rooms. 

“Can I help you with something, Mithrandir?” Legolas asked. 

“I was hoping to find something about the cat. It can wait.” Gandalf’s eyes moved over Legolas. There was a shrewdness behind them.

Aragorn shook his head. “Does privacy mean nothing these days? Everyone out. Legolas needs to rest.” 

Tauriel moves slowly, her eyes in Gandalf as he moved to the door. “I will change and be gone shortly.”

Aragorn steered Legolas towards the bed. “Come on. Do you want help from the servants?”

Gandalf paused at the door. “They aren’t your property, Legolas. They belong with the wizards.” 

Tauriel bristled and moved towards Gandalf. “He has suffered much by their hand. I think it is fair that he keeps them safe from harming him again.” 

Legolas sat down on the bed. “Let’s examine the work of the wizards.” 

Gandalf turned to face him, frowning. 

“What do you mean?”

“There are five wizards, each with one staff. Three of those wizards were corrupted and did untold harm. Radagast, an innocent, tends to the woods and the woodland creatures. He does not interfere in the lives of men, elves, dwarves or hobbits. Then there is you. Do you forget that I was there at Erebor? I know that it was you who set the dwarves on the road to take back Erebor. Thirteen dwarves and one hobbit. Did you tell Bilbo of the danger? Did you even tell him that the dragon would most likely kill him? You surely knew what would happen when he woke Smaug. Did you warn the people of Laketown? And then as if that was not enough for you to learn the lesson, you set Frodo on the path to his death. Were you not strong enough to hold the ring yourself?” 

Gandalf was looking at Legolas. Tauriel had moved to put herself between them.

“It could not be handled by one such as myself.”

“You left it to me to handle the wizards. They are your responsibility. You are head of the order now. Why now should I trust you to safeguard their staffs?” 

“Because I am the head and I have nothing but admiration for you. I do not expect you to just hand them over. You have no reason to. I did not leave it to you, the order did and now, yes I am one of the few left.”

Tauriel looked between Legolas and Gandalf, unsure of what to do. Aragorn remained at the side of the bed also unsure of what to do.

“You sought to steal them once you knew I had them. Lies fall from your lips far too easily, Mithrandir. I’d like to know why you never interfered between the blue wizards and my father and why you never helped me deal with them?” 

Gandalf sighed. “I did not know what was happening with your father. I am a wizard of men, not elves. I had other things to see to. They were to look after you. I sought to take them because they do not belong to you.”

“By the laws of my people, they do now. Tell me Mithrandir. What good have you done?” 

Gandalf looked angry for a moment but then relaxed. “I should justify my existence to you? Why?”

“You are servant to my mother, are you not?” 

“I am a servant of the gods, yes.” He was intentionally vague.

“Get out of my sight and out of my house. The guards will bar your entrance from now on. I can trust you no more than I could trust Acelin,” Legolas said. 

Gandalf held his ground for a moment. Aragorn was confused and looked between them. 

Tauriel stepped forward. “You should leave now.” 

Gandalf eyed her, his hand tightened on his cane. There was a stand off for a moment. It was clear Tauriel was ready to protect Legolas. Gandalf began to back away towards the door. “You should not group all wizards together and you should not assume yourself above us.”

Tauriel stepped forward again, ensuring she was forcing Gandalf towards the door.

Aragorn held his hand on Legolas’ shoulder as if to hold him in his place.

“The power of three staffs in his possession is too much of a temptation for him,” Legolas said. “He knows I am right. He knows his failures.” 

Tauriel made sure Gandalf left out of the door of their rooms and then closed the door behind him. She turned and nodded to him before heading off to undress.

“I will make sure you have extra guards should he come back. I am concerned for you.” Aragorn said, his hand coming away as he stepped towards the door.

“No, don’t put your guards in danger from him. If he is set on a course of action, he will not care who suffers for it.” 

Aragorn nodded. “If you are sure. I will see you early in the morning? I do wish to explore and see the land before the coronation?” He was internally struggling with what he had seen here but did not speak more about Gandalf.

Tauriel had left the room and when she returned she was in trousers and a shirt. She was pulling in her boots.

Legolas reached out to her. “Stay. I don’t like being parted from you.” 

“I am not allowed to stay. Aragorn has ordered me away and Lord Elrond says I must.” She did not look at his face, she was not able to meet his eyes.

Legolas looked up at Aragorn, his eyes begging. 

“You need to rest.” 

“I promise to sleep,” Legolas told him. 

“You do not sleep when she is near. We all know this.” Aragorn stepped away to take Tauriel by the arm. He led her to the door.

She looked back at Legolas.  _ They will not let me stay. I will fight but I did not think it is what you would wish.  _

Legolas sighed. “At dawn, but I do not have any twine for fishing.”

“I will see to everything.” Aragorn said as he led Tauriel out of the room. He pushed her into the hallway and looked at Legolas. “Rest. Sleep. I will see you early in the morning.” 

_ Sleep well please my love.  _ Her sadness, longing and concern was clear in her thought.

Two servants entered the room, one carried a cup of tea, a sleeping draft that Elrond prescribed. 

Aragorn led Tauriel outside. 

“You know it is a blow to one's pride to be forced from her home.”

“You know as well as I that he will not rest with you near him.” Aragorn sighed. “I am sorry, really I am.”

Tauriel nodded. It was a terse and hard motion. “Of course, you all know him better than I or himself.”

She turned and walked off towards the Little Wood. She had no intention of sleeping yet again on this night. Sleep did not come without Legolas.

When the servants had left, Legolas went to the balcony that looked out over the Little Wood.  _ Tauriel. _

_ In the woods. Are you in pain? Do you need something? _

_ I need you in our bed. Can you climb up to the balcony? _

It only took moments before her face appeared as she started to climb over the balcony. She pulled herself up and onto the railing. Even pregnant she was graceful. “I am to be sent away. Are you certain? I do not want you to be drained because of me.”

“I want you and Aldaron close. I promise to sleep. But I will sleep better with you in my arms.” 

“Not Aldaron…” She sat on the railing. “We need to talk but there has been no time.”

“I thought you liked the name Aldaron?” 

Tauriel inhaled deeply and put her hand on the swell of her abdomen. “Come. Feel for yourself. I am told you heard it too.” Her other hand reached out to him.

His hand joined hers on her baby bump. “Heard what?” he asked. 

_ Ernilion _

“That.” Tauriel smiled a little. “Lord Elrond tells me he has come back to us.”

Legolas knelt down and put his head to her abdomen. “Ernilion,” he whispered. When he looked up there were tears in his eyes. “He came back.” 

Tauriel nodded but tried to contain her emotions. “I thought I was losing my mind. He was just making himself known.” 

“I too thought I was losing my mind. But it’s true. He is Ernilion.” Legolas yawned. “Oh, that tea. It was a sleeping draft.” 

“It is. Go to bed. I am not to be near you. A lot of good being a princess does me..” She smiled sadly. “You need to be alright.”

“Stay. We’ll leave the drapes open so the dawn will wake us and you can sneak out then,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel slid off the railing and took his hand, leading him to the bed. “Come and rest.” She paused to remove her boots and trousers. She pulled her shirt over her head and beckoned him to the bed. “Rest only. I promise. You are to be resting. Let me hold you.”

They had fun racing each other across the plain to a small line of trees along a stream. There was a pool, hardly big enough to be called a lake but still big enough for fish to gather and breed. As promised Aragorn had rods and line for everyone. Legolas took off his boots and held the rod between his toes, using his other foot to prop it up as he laid back on the grass and looked up at the clouds. “Look, Gimli,” Legolas said. “You are in the clouds, being chased by an orc.” 

“I run towards orcs, not away from them,” Gimli growled. 

Aragorn laughed and set his line in the water. This is what he needed. The day and the end result was hanging over him. He feared he would not be a good king. He worried Arwen would not be happy. He worried Legolas would not be happy. The worries kept piling on him and he knew he would feel it even more acutely when he was crowned king. His eyes focused the water and he relaxed into the moment. His dearest friends, his brothers. 

Everyone had caught a fish but Legolas within an hour of them getting there and two fish were already over the fire for their breakfast. Being distracted by watching Elladan cook, he lost his rod and line to the fish that took his bait. He jumped into the water and dived after the fish. After a few minutes he reappeared with all three. 

Aragorn found the whole situation extremely amusing. He shook his head, his laughter big and joyous. “I thank you for not losing my line.”

Gimli shook his head. “Bit of a show off aren’t ya, princeling.”

“He’s still a youngin,” Elrohir commented. 

“He is like a boy in the middle of his youth all bright eyed and invincible. All of life before him still.” Gimli smiled a little as he looked at Legolas. “Cherish it, lad. You have so much left of life.” There was a tinge of sadness to the dwarf’s words.

“Your hardly an old man, Gimli,” Legolas replied. He handed the rod and fish to Aragorn and climbed out of the water. He was dry in seconds. 

“I’ll never get used to that,” Gimli muttered. 

Legolas scrunched his toes in the grass. 

“And that,” Gimli added. 

“What?” Legolas asked. 

“You are glowing,” Elladan told him.

Aragorn soaked all the conversation in. “Why do you glow? Is that a trait from your mother?”

“He’s like a firefly,” Gimli commented. “How did you not glow during the war?”

“He’s full of energy,” Elrohir said. “The water…”

“We didn’t have a great deal of time to bathe during the war.” Aragorn noted. “Likely for the best. He would have given us away.”

“He’s a High Elf, a Sindarin, just one step away from the Valar,” Elladan told Aragorn. 

“Princeling and almost a god..” Gimli huffed but smiled at the same time. “It explains so much about you.”

Legolas smiled smugly. “Would someone show me how to cook this thing?” 

“Wait, there is something the great Legolas can’t do? You can’t cook a fish lad?” Gimli chuckled.

“He has staff that do all that for him and Tauriel.” Aragorn noted. He moved to take the fish from Legolas. “I can see to it for you.” He crouched and began to clean it.

“You didn’t notice that I left it to Aragorn or Sam to do all the cooking during the war?” Legolas asked Gimli.

“I just thought you were the one always on watch because you see better and further than us,” Gimli replied. 

“We did want to go with you, but father forbad it,” Elladand and Elrohir commented. 

Aragorn looked at them. “I am glad you didn’t. You had a wife and children to think of. More than any of us had. It was more important for you to do as you did, supporting the war in other ways and you fought bravely. I would not have taken you away from Dru.”

“Where is Dru?” Legolas asked. 

“Spending time with Arwen.” Elladan said.

“She and Arwen are very close now. Ever since the children were born.” Elrohir added. 

“Arwen would come back to Lothlorien with news of you all. She is very eager to have children,” Legolas told them, glancing at Aragorn. 

Elladan nodded. “She speaks often about having children of her own. She will be a good mother.”

“And queen. She took to the diplomatic side of things well.” Elrohir chuckled. 

Aragorn stared at the fish as he finished cleaning and preparing it. He was smiling a little. He put it on the fire to cook. “I think our children will be beautiful. I cannot wait for when the first is born.” He looked to the twins. “Is it as wonderful and overwhelming as they say? I cannot wait to hold them.”

“Hmmm...perfect little...smelly humans,” Legolas commented making the twins laugh. 

Elladan nodded. “Children are wonderful and exhausting. There is nothing quite like holding them when they are first born.”

All three elves suddenly stood and turned towards the east. “Someone is coming.” 

Aragorn stood and looked to where they faced. Gimli pulled himself up to stand as well.

Eomer came into view from between the trees. “Why do you get up so early in the morning? I missed you. I had to track you along the stream.” 

“Fish bite best in the early morning and I wanted as much time as I could before the coronation.” Aragorn settled back down at the fire. “Come, sit. We are talking of children. The twins are schooling me in the ways of marriage and fatherhood. They have the most experience you see.” He laughed as he poked at the fire. 

“And I do not?” Legolas asked. “I have fathered both human and elf, grandchildren and great grandchildren.” 

Aragorn looked at him and it was as if he was only just remembering those details. “You are right. I am sorry Legolas. I often take for granted that you are married and have had children and grandchildren...I still think of you as young and on the verge of that life.” He frowned. “I am sorry my friend. You have a great deal of experience that I can learn from.”

Eomer sat. He looked at Legolas. “So there was a human woman in your life.” He smirked. “I did not realize.”

“No, I adopted a foundling,” Legolas said. 

Eomer looked shocked. “Really? I have to say I am surprised but also...not surprised. You are far more than the elf prince you present.”

“You have such a clear and precise manner of speaking,” Legolas teased. 

Eomer laughed. “I am too used to conversing with horses.” 

“Try conversing with females. You will find a wife that way,” Legolas told him. 

They all laughed at that. Eomer sighed. “I fear a horse would be of better temperament. Women are so...fickle and emotional. A horse you can train, break and teach to follow your lead. A gesture can get them to do your bidding.”

Legolas shook his head. “Where do human males get such strange ideas about their women?” 

“Many like a woman who will just be silent and do as she is told. Run the house, care for the children. I do not know where it comes from but it is not what I want. Arwen will remain her own person. She will be free to think and do as she pleases.” Aragorn pokes at the fire.

“Our women are not belittled they are strength and life.” Elladan said as he looked at Eomer. “They are to be protected but valued as well. They make us better by being our partner.”

“I have always found eleths to be superior. Consider their knowledge in matters we males know nothing about,” Legolas stated. 

“Aye, that is true,” Gimli said. “Men are for hard work and war. Women take care of everything else.” 

“I would say women are just as valuable in war.” Elrohir noted.

“Having married my guard, I can certainly attest to that,” Legolas replied. 

Aragorn nodded. “There are many women I would put up against any man in a fight but yes, women have a knowledge of life that we do not.”

“I could have used your knowledge of women, last night. Your taverns are pits of disease,” Eomer stated. 

“You won’t find a queen in a tavern,” Legolas told him. 

“I won’t find one in the guards either. They are all men. How you got so lucky I will never know. Other than Eowyn all the ladies I have met are more concerned with dresses and dances than anything realistic.”

“But would you be attracted to a woman who was not concerned with her looks. They wear those fancy dresses for the men,” Legolas commented. 

“I don’t know. Tauriel is beautiful and she has little concern for fashion. I want an attractive wife who isn’t dull.” Eomer stated.

“Tauriel is already taken. Aragorn, you must take this in hand and introduce Eomer to some ladies at the coronation this afternoon. No eleths,” Legolas replied. 

“No eleths?” Elladan asked. “Are you against intermarriage between elves and humans?”

“No, but I have been to Rohan. No eleth could stand to live there. It is all open plains.”

Aragorn nodded. “That is true enough. No eleths then.” He smiled. 

“No eleths,” Eomer agreed. 

“I wish I could see your face when your first born wakes you up in the middle of the night standing on your bed covered in excrement, because apparently that is what human children do,” Legolas said to Aragorn. 

“They what?” Aragorn looked concerned. “Did your son do that to you?” He shifted to face Legolas. “Are human children that different from elf children? And did you not have help?”

“Who were so disgusted that they refused to touch him,” Legolas replied. “Elven children are not nearly as difficult to raise.”

“So who cleaned them?” Aragorn was serious now. “I have little experience with children. The orphans at Ned’s farm….here...tell me all you know…” He looked almost worried. 

“Do you remember that day when all the children at Ned’s Farm got food poisoning?” 

Aragorn paled. “Yes. Yes I do…are you saying it is always like that?”

“Everyday,” Legolas told him. “The only good thing about human children is that it only lasts for about twenty years.” 

“Twenty years? But they are self sufficient well before that..” Aragorn was beginning think about not having children.

Elladan and Elrohir were trying their best not to laugh. “Could be worse. You could have a nymph for a child...naked with trees growing everywhere.” It wasn’t worse but it was an attempt to make Aragorn feel better.

“Oh yes, Thorn is so self-sufficient and he is a great grandson,” Legolas groaned. “We left a nymph grandchild in Lothlorien. Just vanished into the trees over twenty years ago.”

Aragorn shook his head. “I want children. You are making me nervous. I thankfully will have human help with them.”

“And to answer your question, I took him to the stream to bathe him. And yes a small human child can be very strong when you try to bath them in a cold stream in the middle of the night. I think he believed I was trying to drown him.” 

Aragorn started to laugh.

“I am very glad that I will not have children...at least none that I will ever know about,” Gimli added. 

“It hasn’t scared me off children. I think I just need to be more prepared.” Aragorn stated. “It clearly didn’t change Legolas’ mind on children. So it can’t be all bad.”

“Children, even human children are the most precious things in Middle Earth. There is no feeling that can beat the moment that your wife puts your newborn in your arms,” Legolas said. 

“I agree with that. Sometimes I go up to our twins and just hug them, much to their displeasure,” Elladan laughed. 

Aragorn nodded. “Admittedly I am excited to hold my first and my second and third...I want as many as Arwen and I can have.” He looked at everyone. “It is silly I know but I long to see her round and full of life.”

Gimli laughed, “Not as much as you long to see her naked in your bed.”

“One does precede the other,” Legolas laughed. 

“True enough but is there anything more beautiful than a woman round with child? Okay a naked woman round with child but you get my question.”

“Dru was beautiful but often miserable when she carried the babies.” Elrohir said. “Miserable is hard because we cannot fix it.”

“Tauriel kept crying. It is not quite as bad this time, unless she is hiding it from me,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn looked at the twins and then at Legolas. “She does not hide. I think she is often apart from everything.”

“Dru was similar but Arwen helped. Tauriel does not have that connection. You are her world.” Elladan said. 

“I have tried to get her to make friends among the court ladies but they mostly bore her and when she is with child her nymph is strong and the trees call to her.”

“I think I might change my mind over getting married,” Eomer said. 

“You have no choice. You are king. You need an heir,” Legolas told him. 

“Yes, you will be reminded of that often. Find a woman you like and hold onto her tightly.” Aragorn said with a smile. He looked at Legolas. “I spent time with the women of the court for one afternoon. Trust me. There is a reason they bore her. She would do better discussing affairs of the kingdom than with those creatures.”

“Still he must marry. Is the fish ready?” Legolas asked. 

“If you can’t stand the look of your wife, put a bag over her head. But you are handsome enough for a human, so I am guessing that you will find a reasonably well looking woman,” Gimli said. 

“I don’t just want nice looking I want interesting.” Eomer groaned.

“I have never been quite so glad to be elf,” Legolas stated. 

“Why?” Eomer asked. “What makes it so much easier?”

“Because we don’t get much choice. We feel no desire until we find our soulmate and then it is very difficult not to be together,” Legolas told him. “But your time is limited. Though men can still have children into their old age, human women cannot. You must find a young woman and have children in a short amount of time.” 

“Young women are more…” Eomer gestured with his hands, emulating breasts. “Perky and vibrant.” He grinned. “Once they have children it is all downhill…”

“And unmarried,” Aragorn added. 

Elladan laughed, “That would be a given.” 

Roast fish was handed out on the large leaves of a nearby tree. 

“You laugh but younger wives age slower because they are younger and I want to be old looking at a beautiful woman. You cannot say that will be true.” Eomer laughed. He started to eat his fish.

Aragorn took a bite. “Arwen will be beautiful as she ages.”

Legolas went to say something but stopped. Aragorn didn’t need to be reminded that Arwen wouldn’t age while he did. Even though she had chosen the mortal life, she still would not age and was immune to human illnesses. After Aragorn’s death she would fade from grief. 

Faramir was getting worried as was a great many of the King’s household. The sun was quickly headed for its zenith but there was no sign of Aragorn. If he did not show for his own coronation, he would forfeit his kingdom. Faramir did not want to be the Steward of a kingless kingdom.

Aragorn rode at the head of the group. He had needed this morning with the others.

The elves left them at the King’s House and rode on the short way to Elven House. Everyone was hurried inside, Even Gimli was getting the rush from the servants who usually left him to bath alone. Baths were had and the finest clothes were laid out. Legolas sent the servants to get him something less grand. It would not do to outshine the King at his coronation. 

Aragorn was taken to his room, bathed and dressed. 

Tauriel sat on the edge of the bed and waited. She had let her outfit be dictated solely by Lady Arya. 

The design of Legolas’ outfit was simple and elvish. The material was embossed and embroidered silver. His hair was held in place by his circlet. He reached out for Tauriel’s hands and pulled her to her feet. “You look beautiful. But then I am biased. I think you look beautiful in anything, or nothing,” he smiled. 

Frigthoren came to the door. “It is time, highness.” 

Tauriel waited, taking his hand. She let him lead her out of the room. “I hope your day was enjoyable.” She smiled at him. “You look very handsome, my dear.” 

“Just men talk...women...and um...children...babies and what they get up to…” he said hesitantly. Then he turned his face to her with a big grin. “We had a great deal of fun. Caught some fish. Aragorn cooked. Gimli made fun of the fact that I don’t know how to cook,” he told her as they left and walked towards the lawns where all the guests were gathering. The outcropping was packed. They spotted Arwen with Elrond and the rest of his family. The Hobbits were standing up on a platform so they could see the ceremony. 

When all were there, a silence came over the crowd. The doors of the King’s Hall opened and guards in ceremonial garb came down the stairs and parted to reveal Aragorn standing on the second highest step. He had cleaned up well and looked very regal. He turned to face Gandalf who was standing on the top step, holding the crown. 

Tauriel stood to Legolas’ side and just slightly behind him. Her hands were at her sides as she watched proceedings. 

Everyone cheered when Aragorn was crowned and listened when he sang the blessing song that doubled as his pledge. Then he walked through the crowd greeting people. When he came to Legolas he put his hand on the elf’s shoulder in a traditional elven greeting. Legolas did the same with a wide smile on his face. Aragorn had finally taken his destiny. Then Legolas nodded to his right where Arwen was hiding behind a banner. Taking the banner and handing it off to someone else, he gathered her up into his arms and kissed her. 

“Will you be my wife?” he whispered into her ear.

“Yes,” she replied with a grin. She joined him on the rest of the walk.

Legolas looked at Tauriel. “They are happy,” he said. “Aragorn will be busy all afternoon with the pledges of the lords. Let’s go to the woods until it is time to change for the banquet.”

Aragorn had entered the King’s Hall and ascended the steps to the throne. He sat while Faramir knelt on the bottom step and gave his pledge. 

“Faramir, son of Denethor, I name thee Prince of Ithilien, Lord of Emyn Arnen, Captain of the White Tower, Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien, Steward to the King of Gondor,” Aragorn announced. 

Faramir stood and bowed to Aragorn then took the seat of the Steward at the base of the stairs. Then followed every noble present in order of rank. It was a long a boring rite, until a young man lead a very old man to the bottom of the steps. The old man did not seem to know where they were or why. 

“Grandfather, it’s time. You must pledge to the King.”

“King? What king?” the old man muttered. 

“Forgive him, Sire. In his great age he has become feeble of mind. If I may, I will pledge for my house. I am Tane, grandson of Tangoran.” 

“Is your father not present?” Aragorn asked. 

“My father died in the war, Sire. I did not fight though I wished to. My father ordered me to stay with our family to care and protect them as the last male in our house. My grandfather is too weak to hold a sword and when he heard of my father’s death his mind wandered and has not returned.” 

“Then you may speak for your house, Tane, grandson of Tangoran,” Aragorn replied. The young man knelt and said the pledge. Aragorn observed the old man. He could not be older than Aragorn himself but for the fact that Aragorn was Duindane, giving him a much longer life. 

“I charge you, Tane, to return to your house and care for your family and especially your grandfather who cannot care for himself, as head of your house,” Aragorn told him. 

The scribe at one side of the stairs was busy scribbling away at the records. 

It was late in the afternoon by the time the last few nobles said their pledges. Thorn smiled as he approached the steps. 

Faramir stood. “My Liege, Lord Thorn’s lands are in Rohan, not Gondor. It would be inappropriate for him to pledge allegiance to you when he was born in Rohan and has no lands in Gondor.” 

“I was born in Lothlorien,” Thorn replied. 

“I can confirm that,” Oak said stepping forward. “I am Oak, father of Thorn.”

“How many winters are you, Lord Thorn?” Aragorn asked. 

“Seventeen,” Thorn replied. 

“Unless there is need for your service as a warrior, you will not be required to pledge your allegiance until you have seen your twentieth winter,” Aragorn told him. “You are dismissed,” Aragorn said with a smile. 

“That is the last,” Faramir told Aragorn. 

Aragorn stood and walked down the steps. “Then I will retire until tonight’s banquet.” 

Music filled the hall. It was soft and light, keeping the atmosphere of the event joyful. People mingled as they waited for the king to enter and set the banquet to begin. There were many eyes on the elves and their clothing. The talk of the coronation was the proposal and announcement that the future queen was elven.

The servants wandered, filling glasses of the guests. 

A hush fell. Aragorn entered with Arwen on his arm. He was smiling. He walked the long way from the back of the hall to the head table. He walked as if showing her off to the people. 

Tauriel’s hand was light on Legolas’ arm. Her eyes watched the newly crowned king and his soon to be queen. 

As they made it to the front the guests moved to their seats. No one sat until Aragorn did, Arwen on one side and Legolas on the other, as the highest ranking guest, since Eomer had chosen to sit beside Gimli. They had a bet of some kind regarding the food. Tauriel, Faramir, Eowyn, and the hobbits were also at the king’s table, which was across the hall at right angles to the other tables so the King could see everyone. Elrond of course sat next to Arwen.

The music began again, kept low to encourage conversation while still providing atmosphere. As if on cue, servants entered with large platters of food. The smells filled the hall making mouths water. 

The sound of plates being filled, cutlery moving on the plates joined the music and voices. The hall was a cacophony of noise. 

Aragorn looked out at the crowd and smiled. He lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip. It was the most relaxed he had been since the day began. Arwen was at his side. Legolas, the other and his closest friends at the table. He felt both energized and tired. He leaned over to Arwen. “I hope the food is acceptable.”

“Legolas had the elven cooks work on food for the elves,” she told him. 

Aragorn chuckled and looked at Legolas. “Thank you, I appreciate you seeing to it. I would hate for Arwen to starve.”

“I’m not sure that is possible,” Legolas replied. “At least I have never heard of it.” 

“Fair but how many elves have been subjected to human food over and over again?” Aragorn laughed and took another drink. 

“Tauriel and I, some years ago now. I remember clearly one incident with oats,” Legolas told him. 

Aragorn nodded. “That is true. I fear you would have starved or worse if we had kept feeding you oats.”

“Worse,” Legolas laughed. “It is easy to look back on it now and laugh, but at the time. Thank the Valar that we cannot re-experience the pain with the memory.” 

“I am glad we can learn and not have to remember the pain.” Aragorn held his glass out to Legolas. “To past, present and future.” 

Legolas returned the toast. 

“I don’t like this. All these elves and one of them to be our queen, means the heir will be a hybrid,” one of the lords whispered to another as much as one could whisper in the noise of the hall. 

Tauriel’s eyes moved over the lords. She could hear some of what was said. She was stiff in the chair. The need to be alert and cautious crept up her spine. Her hands were in her lap and she couldn’t focus on the food. She spotted Edstal and Frigthoren in the shadows. 

Aragorn began to eat but kept stopping to explain to Arwen who the guests were. 

Legolas put his hand over Tauriel’s. “You are looking like a child being chastised. “Remember that you are second only to Aragorn and myself. If you can’t look happy, look superior, arrogant, disapproving,” he said lightly. 

She smiled and lifted her chin a little. “Like this?” 

_ The lords do not approve of the elves...us, Arwen... _

_ Their approval is not required.  _

_ Are they a danger? I cannot relax if there is a chance that they are. Surely they would not do anything here and now, would they? _

“They won’t do anything here,” Legolas told her quietly. 

“Legolas?” Aragorn asked. 

“Not all your lords approve of elves, dwarves and hobbits at your table,” Legolas replied. 

“Their approval is not required,” Aragorn replied. 

Tauriel relaxed and began to eat. Her eyes still kept looking around at the tables. 

“To my friends, my family.” Aragorn lifted his glass and addressed the table. “Thank you for being with me today.”

The servants kept glasses full. Empty plates were whisked away. Elrond took this opportunity to draw Legolas outside for a bit. 

It was getting a bit hot and stuffy in the King’s banquet hall, so Aragorn excused himself to Arwen who was sitting beside him and went to the back door where he hoped he wouldn’t meet anyone. It was a hot evening, especially with so many at the banquet and all the torches and lanterns lit for the evening, so the doors and windows were all open. He went to stand in the doorway in the hopes of catching the breeze, when he heard arguing. 

“Legolas, be reasonable,” Elrond was saying. 

“Reasonable? Is it reasonable to take her from the only home she has known?” Legolas said angrily. 

“She needs to be with her own kind.” 

“And she will be. With me. She came to me. She passed all of you and everyone else at the festival and come to me.”

“Of course she did. She has your colouring. At least one of her parents must have had similar. She obviously associated you with safety.” 

“And your sons and Dru do not. Which is beside the point. She came to me and I will not turn her away, nor let anyone take her away,” Legolas said firmly. 

“Remember to whom you speak,” Elrohir growled. 

“I remember, Elrohir. I remember that I speak to a Lord who refused his Kingship but still wishes to claim the privileges, though he would not claim the responsibilities.”

“You have no right…” Elrohir began.

“I have every right. Do you forget to whom you speak?” Legolas asked. “Now be silent. Aragorn approaches. It is his day. Do not spoil it for him.” 

Legolas turned to Aragorn and smiled. “Have we broken some rule of human etiquette, leaving the table between courses?”

“No,” Aragorn replied. “Or if you have, so have I.”

Legolas laughed softly. 

“You were talking about Ellie?”

“You heard. I’m sorry, Aragorn. You have enough on your mind and you should be enjoying this celebration,” Legolas said. 

“It is my fault. I should have chosen a more appropriate time to talk to Legolas,” Elrond added. 

“I didn’t realise you were so attached to her. Do you think it wise to add to your already overburdened schedule? I hear that raising a child, even with help is stressful,” Aragorn asked. 

“You are assuming that she stresses me, which she does not. In fact I spent the afternoon with her in the woods, playing with the direcat. It was quite refreshing.” 

“I’ve nothing against her staying if that pleases you. But I do worry that you are taking on too much,” Aragorn commented. “I don’t believe you have fully recovered from that rock to your head.”

“Well, we will be able to travel slowly the day after tomorrow. Faramir and I have already discussed all that he needs to know to keep Gondor from falling apart while I am away and you are...busy with Arwen.”

Aragorn smiled. “Well, I can’t offer her six days in a hot spring.”

Elrond cleared his throat. The twins snickered and drew their father back to the banquet. 

“I will come back, my friend. But I must go.”

“I know and it is right that your son should be born in the Greenwood.”

“Thank you for understanding.” 

“But I can’t help but think there is another reason you want to go.”

“There are many reasons for me to go,” Legolas responded. He reached out and put his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder. “Come they will be missing you. You must be on display.” 

“Talking of display, you and Tauriel are quite spectacular in those outfits. She looks like a silver waterfall.”

“And you look quite regal in all that gold,” Legolas replied. “Tauriel was worried about her baby bump, as she put it. But I think the dress flows very nicely over it. She is not as big as she thinks she is.” 

Aragorn laughed. 

Dessert was brought out on the heels of the decadent meal. “What is this?” Legolas asked, having not yet experienced the tendency of the richer humans to have sweets after the main course. 

“Dessert. Sweet pastries to end off the meal.” Aragorn said as he looked at the plates of sweets. “If I eat them I will begin to grow fat.”

Tauriel eyed them suspiciously. “Sweet, like fruit? I do not see much in the way of fruit…”

“Fruit and honey, usually on a base of pastry,” Eomer told her. 

“Don’t eat the pastry,” Aragorn warned. Arwen who was about to take a bite put the pastry down. 

“Is something wrong with it?” Tauriel pushed the plate away. She reached for her glass instead. 

“The base is made of grains and grains are not kind to elves. Just try the filling,” Aragorn pointed out. 

“I think I will pass on the thing entirely.” Tauriel laughed lightly.

“Our food isn’t good enough it seems..” Whispers and eyes glancing their way. 

Legolas used a spoon to scoop out the filling of one small tart and took a mouthful. He dropped the spoon, swallowed with difficultly and reached for his wine. “That is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. Humans like this?” 

Tauriel looked concerned. “Really?” She reaches for her plate and put her spoon in. 

“It takes great skill to craft desserts like these.” Aragorn said as he lifted it to his mouth. “Many humans have a desire for sweet things.”

“Explains the wine…” Elladan muttered.

A glob of filling flew through the air, hitting one of the disapproving lords in the shoulder. 

Tauriel put a hand to her mouth. “I am so sorry, the spoon slipped in the filling.” Her words spoke of embarrassment but her eyes did not show it.

“Oh no…” Aragorn muttered. 

“What?” Arwen asked. 

Tauriel looked at Legolas before gesturing for a servant. “Please ensure the lord is sent my apologies. I have never eaten this before.”

But before she could finish, Tauriel was hit by a bread roll. 

Her head turned to see the source of the roll. “Who-“. Her eyes flashed. 

Another bread roll flew across the room and hit the lord who had thrown the first one. 

“Food fight,” Aragorn said to Arwen. 

“I would get under the table if I were you.” Tauriel looked at Arwen as she slipped from her chair and to the floor. 

_ I miscalculated and forgot the hobbits... _

By the time that they had run out of things to safely throw only some of the ladies were still free of food stains. 

Tauriel came out from under the table. She brushed her hair from her eyes. “My apologies, Aragorn. It seems my mishap caused chaos.” 

“A great deal of ale was consumed at the pledging this afternoon. It will be interesting to see if anyone can stay on their feet for the dancing,” Aragorn replied. He helped Arwen up and then taking her arm they left the hall. 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “I could not just let it pass..I thought it better than a knife…” She kept her voice low.

Legolas laughed and the laughter was contagious.  _ Humans! I need to change before the ball.  _ He looked down at the mostly white attire that was now a variety of colours.  _ And I wish to give Aragorn and Arwen their wedding gift. _

“Shall I go with you or meet you in the hall?” Tauriel asked, her eyes apologetic as she took in the stains on his clothes. 

“As you wish, my love.” 

Tauriel put her hand on his arm. “I will walk with you. I could use a break from all the people.” 

They caught up with Aragorn and Arwen. “Come with me,” he said. He lead them over the bridge to the plateau and into the Little Woods. 

The four stood looking up. “Is this where you intend to live now?” Aragorn asked. 

“No, this is your wedding gift. A private retreat for the two of you, for after the wedding tomorrow and when you need a break from being the King and Queen,” Legolas told them. He had lit the torches up the spiral stairs that wrapped around the tree and on the balcony of the small treehouse. 

“For us?” Aragorn looked at Arwen and then to Legolas. “Thank you. It is incredibly thoughtful.” He hugged Legolas. 

Legolas beamed and hugged him back. “And the cat can’t get up the stairs.” 

Aragorn sighed and laughed. “A relief we will not be eaten in our sleep.” He pulled back, hands on Legolas’ shoulders. “I look forward to sneaking away to enjoy it.” 

Arwen looked at Tauriel. “Thank you. I was a bit concerned about spending time in a house full of human guests immediately after the wedding.” 

“I understand, truly.” She took Arwen’s hand briefly squeezing it. “I wish for the four of us to be as close as family and to have a piece of the woods for ourselves. Legolas and I will continue to grow the woods and I will keep it protected. It will be a place to walk and enjoy when we need away from the city. And the humans.” She winked at Arwen.

Arwen lent in close to Tauriel, “What was the putrid odor in the banquet hall?” 

“What does one call a group of humans?” Legolas asked. 

“Only a few of them are not intolerable. Aragorn uses oils now, you have Legolas to thank for that.” Tauriel stifled a smile. 

“I guess now is a good time to show my gift to my future wife.” Aragorn gestured for them to follow. “I intended it to be used by you two ladies…”. He took Arwen’s hand and led them away. “This will be a private retreat outside of the castle.” He glanced back at the tree. “I am tempted to go up there now….” 

“You must be on display tonight,” Legolas told him. 

“I know but it is so tempting.” Aragorn led them to the edge of the woods. He pointed to the back of the main building where a greenhouse was being built. “A secure place for you to sit and enjoy the plants. Meagre compared to a treehouse retreat. But my gift to you.” He put his hands on Arwen’s. 

Tauriel leaned in to kiss Legolas’ cheek. “An amazing gift. You thought of the perfect thing for them.” She kept her voice soft. 

“You grew the tree, so it is from both of us,” Legolas told Tauriel. 

“I wish we had our own...but a branch works well for us too.” She smiled. 

“When we come back from the Greenwood,” he promised her. “But for now, before Lord Elrond comes looking for his daughter who vanished into the night on the arm of her beloved, we had best go change and get to the King’s Hall for the ball.” 

Aragorn escorted Arwen back towards the main building. 

Tauriel slid closer to Legolas. “Speaking of daughters.” She glanced at him as they walked. “Did Lord Elrond speak to you?”

“Yes, and I am getting tired of people thinking they know me better than I know myself. I want to raise Ellie.” 

“I do not know what to do with the situation. Seeing you together makes me think of the boys and the carefree days in Lothlorien. He told me that she will add more stress and worry to you but-“ Tauriel frowned. “I want what is best for us.”

“She helps to relieve my stress.” 

“Then she should stay with us. She is sweet and happy when she is around us.” Tauriel took his hand and lifted it to her lips. 

The servants had already laid out fresh clothing for them both, having heard what had happened at the banquet. Legolas had a variety of greens with gold leaf embroidery, in several layers. He wore the fox pendant beneath the clothes but wore the leaf broach that Tauriel had given him at the neck of his coat. 

Tauriel left the main part of the bedroom to go and be undressed. When she returned it was in a strapless gown of green with gold overlay on the bodice that broke apart to look like falling stars. Her hair was loose and cascaded down her shoulders and back. 

“You look handsome, Legolas.” She approached him and ran her hand over the front of his shirt.

“You look beautiful as always. You missed half the fun of the evening hiding under the table.” 

“But I saved myself from needing to wash food from my hair.” She smiled. “The dress is not too much?” 

He put his hands on her shoulders. “I am tempted to neglect our duties and take advantage of the this dress but Aragorn would send someone after us.” He bent to kiss her passionately. 

Tauriel lost herself in the kiss, her arms circling his neck. “We shall have to take a walk later, alone. We will make our appearance and do as we need but then some time alone.”

The servants stood, looking at the mess in the banquet hall in total dismay. “They are so rich that they can waste food.” 

“The leftovers, that weren’t destroyed are to go to the orphanage.”

“Think they would miss a bite or two?” 

“No. I think we should enjoy a whole plate.” The one servant sat down.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t rain and they want in the hall,” another commented as she swept food off a chair and sat down. “What do you think that is?” she asked pointing to one dish that didn’t seem to be touched. 

“Something only elves eat or maybe it was something for the dwarves. Taste it, I dare you.” 

She picked up a spoon and scooped some up. “Oh, it has a lot of honey in it.” 

“But what is it and is it good?” The other woman leaned in and dipped her roll into it.

Before long there was a dozen servants sitting at the tables that they were supposed to be clearing, enjoying the leftovers of the lords and ladies. 

Aragorn and Arwen, now dressed in cleaner clothes, glanced in the window of the banquet hall as they passed. 

“Don’t you feed your servants?” Arwen asked. 

“It seems they feed themselves,” he laughed. 

Legolas and Tauriel arrived about the same time at the King’s Hall which was all alight with torches and lanterns All the windows and doors were open since it was a hot night and most of the guests were outside. 

“The night is warm and they are dressed for style and not temperature.” Tauriel whispered as they entered. “Will we dance and show them how it is done?”

“It is unusually hot. This high on the mountain doesn’t get the hot air of the plain. It must be the number of people here.” 

Tauriel nodded. “So many people…” She looked at him expectantly. “A dance and then a drink? I wish to pay very little attention to them for a moment or two.”

Legolas took her hand. “We must wait for Aragorn to lead the first dance.” 

“Does Aragorn dance?” Tauriel covered her mouth. 

“He had better,” Legolas replied. 

Aragorn led Arwen to the centre of the crowd and the music struck up. He took her in his arms and began to move. It wasn’t the most graceful but he led her in the dance. His eyes were on her face as they moved around. 

Thorn, Dru’s twin boys, and Faramir’s cousins seemed to have been let loose from where they were hiding during the banquet and found the young daughters and granddaughters of the lords to dance with. 

Legolas led Tauriel out into the dancers. But it was Dru and Elladan who stole the attention. She was wearing an off the shoulder red dress that showed more curves than any human woman dared. Down the front of the gown was embroidered gold flowers and the dress flared at her knees. 

“Dru looks stunning.” Tauriel whispered as they danced. She moved with Legolas, the pair moving as one.

The song ended and Aragorn approached. “If I may?” He bowed his head to Tauriel and held his left hand out to her. His right led Arwen towards Legolas. “Do you mind if I dance with your wife, Legolas?”

“As she wishes,” Legolas replied. Then he bowed to Arwen. “My lady, would you like to dance?” 

Dru changed partners to dance with Elrohir, though none of the humans, barring Aragorn, could tell the difference. 

Arwen took Legolas’ hand. Tauriel took Aragorn’s. He adjusted a little and smiled. “I am not as smooth as he is.”

Tauriel looked up at him. “I know. You cannot possibly be.”

Aragorn chuckled. The music started and they began to dance. “Are you looking forward to your trip?”

“I am both ecstatic at the prospect of being in the Greenwood again and terrified as the last time-”

“And the time before that.” Aragorn added with a nod. “It should be better now, different.”

“I hope so.” Tauriel frowned a little.

“What is it?”

“Do you ever feel as if you are out of place?”

Aragorn laughed. “No, because there is always someone telling me all the places I must be. Do you?”

“Yes.” Tauriel smiled but shook her head. “A dance is no place to talk of things like this.” An eyebrow lifted as Aragorn’s step clipped the edge of her boot. “This is why I do not wear slippers…” 

They both laughed lightly.

“The four of us will have to have dinner together before you leave.”

“And when we return we must take as much time as we can to go off and see the woods, to swim and spend time together. It is important to me, to Legolas.” 

Aragorn nodded, his face growing serious. “It is important to me as well. We have known each other for so long. I need you both in my life, in our life and our children’s lives.” His hand tightened on hers. “There are so many things that happened-”

“In the past. It has made us who we are in the present. If we dwell too much we might miss the life before us.” Tauriel smiled softly. 

The song ended and Aragorn drew her in for a hug. Tauriel returned the gesture. “You and I have not always had an easy time but I trust you in a way I trust no one else, Strider.” Her words were whispered to him. His hug grew tighter. 

“I know.” It was all he could manage.

He pulled away, took her hand and led her back to Legolas. “I return her to you. Thank you for the dance Tauriel.”

“And I return your beloved, though technically, you are not supposed to dance with her until after the wedding. I’m surprised that Lord Elrond allowed it,” Legolas said. 

“He would not dare oppose it,” Arwen commented. 

Tauriel smirked a little. “I think he sees the end in sight and knows how hard it is to keep you two apart. With us around at least he knows you are safe.”

“Ha! He doesn’t trust me in the slightest,” Legolas replied. “Though I think he knows that I would protect you with my life, just not with keeping you two apart for one more night.”

“I don’t think any of us need worry about that,” Arwen said. “I have two elven guards tonight.”

“Those two in black that look more like assassins than guards?” Legolas asked nodding to the two standing at the doors. 

Tauriel inhaled and leaned in towards Legolas’ ear. “Aren’t you glad we did not have to worry so before we married?”

Aragorn had Arwen’s hand on his arm and he covered it with his own. “Does he really think I would find a way to come to you before we wed? He has no trust in me it seems…”

“He trusts you to act like a human, my love. And he knows his daughter well,” she said with a smirk. 

Legolas laughed. 

Gimli cleared his throat as he approached. He bowed to Tauriel. “Might I have permission to dance with your lady wife,” he asked Legolas. 

“As she wishes,” Legolas replied. 

Gimli bowed to her again. “My lady?” He held out his hand. 

Tauriel placed her hand in the dwarf’s. “I have seen you fight. You must be an excellent dancer.” She cast a look back at Legolas, smile on her lips and let Gimli lead her away.

Aragorn took Arwen’s hand. “We should walk the room and speak to the guests.” He nodded to Legolas. 

“I’d do better if they played an dwarven jig,” Gimli told Tauriel, but he was doing pretty well regardless. 

Legolas went to Eowyn and bowed. “Prince Faramir, might I have permission to dance with your lovely wife?” 

Faramir chuckled. “Yes, she should dance with at least one person who will not ruin her shoes tonight.” He handed Eowyn’s hand out to him. “Do not sweep her off her feet too much though, please. It would be nice to have her not smitten with you as every other woman seems to be.”

Eowyn glared at Faramir playfully. “I am not that easily swayed.”

“Forgive me, fair lady, but as a Sindarin elf, I cannot be swayed at all,” Legolas told her. “But one can always admire beauty in heart, mind and soul, as well as body.” 

“It is talk like that that makes the human women swoon over you. They wish to be admired and flattered.” Faramir feigned a groan and then chuckled.

“I think my husband is more concerned about my becoming infatuated with you then the other way around. See how so many women watch you? He worries my eyes will stray.” Eowyn laughed lightly. “I did not wait all this time to marry him to stop desiring him because of a dance. Come, let us go before the whole time is taken by conversation.”

“There will be many more dances tonight,” Legolas replied but lead her out into the dancers, with just about every lady’s eyes on him. 

Eowyn smiled as they took their spot. “I will be the envy of all the ladies at the next lunch. You had better be careful...you may have many requests for dances after this one. Many thought you would not dare dance with a human woman but you have opened up the gates. All the ladies will be clamouring for a chance.”

“Then I must be claimed by my lady wife,” he said. But by the end of the night, Legolas had danced with as many of the ladies as he could. He even danced with the elderly, helping them along a bit in the dances. 

Aragorn appeared at his side, placing a glass of wine in his hand. “You have done a great deal to help win over the ladies. None will think so lowly of elves ever again after this night.” He smirked as he leaned against the wall. “Their jealous husbands are a different story.” He took a sip of his wine.

Across the room, Arwen stood with Elladan, Elrohir and Dru. Faramir and Eowyn were standing with some others in a group. Eomer and Gimli were in another corner, a group of men with them. 

“We are going to have to have Gimli carried to bed,” Legolas said.

“That is no different than most nights. Eomer too will have to be carried off. As long as a fight doesn’t break out then it was a successful night.” He took another sip of his wine. “You might have to rescue Tauriel.” Aragorn nodded to where a group of ladies had her cornered and seemed to be talking her ear off. “Not yet though...it is amusing to see the way they are acting with her now that you made the rounds.”

“I hope they aren’t asking inappropriate questions,” Legolas said. 

“You can bet a great deal of coin that they are. I sat in on lunch once. The things they say and the topics they discuss would make a man blush like a woman on her wedding night.” Aragorn shook his head. “She needs to get used to it, unfortunately. She cannot hide in the house all the time. It is a good thing, Legolas. For you and her.”

“I worry that she will not want to leave the Greenwood.” 

“She will go wherever you desire. You know that.” Aragorn shrugged. “Do not worry. It isn’t like she is going to run off into the trees and never come back to you. She loves you. Even they can’t scare her badly enough to make her want to run away.” 

“I worry that I will not want to leave the Greenwood,” Legolas added. 

“But you won’t stay there, will you? You are supposed to come back. Tauriel has already said that the four of us- and our children…” Aragorn straightened up. He put his free hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “You will be missed here and I hope that our friendship is enough to bring you back.” He swallowed hard against the knot growing in his throat.

“I will come back but it will be hard to leave the Greenwood. There is something else that worries me, but we should not disturb the joyous atmosphere of the ball.” 

“We are at the end of the evening. Come, let’s walk a bit outside and you can tell me your worries.” Aragorn led him out and away from the crowd. “What is on your mind?”

They stepped outside and walked together towards the peak of the outcropping. “Have you considered your children?” 

“Other than I hope to enjoy making them...no. Why do you ask?” Aragorn frowned. 

“It has been a very long time in human generations and even in the generations of the Dunedain. It is possible that your children will be born human, so human that you might out live them.” 

“Yes, that is a possibility. I cannot change that though. It is the way things are.” Aragorn clasped his hands behind his back. “I cannot dwell on the possibility too much or I will never want to lay with Arwen for fear of the future. I do not want a life of fear like that.”

“It is a terrible thing to watch your child grow old and die. I just wanted you to be as prepared as possible that it might happen. Then again, they might be born elves, or at least half-elf.” 

“The future is full of possibilities Legolas. If I focus on it and fear it then I will miss the life I have now. I want to enjoy my life with Arwen, with my friends. It is terrible to watch them grow old and die. It is terrible for them to never grow up because they have died. War is terrible. There is lots to fear but also so much to enjoy. I worry about you, my friend.” Aragorn put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “You have had so much happen to you and your loved ones that I worry you look too much for what can go wrong or cause hurt. If you continue like that you will miss the bright spots and perhaps you will go and never wish to leave the Greenwood. It will be safe to hide there from the reality of the rest of the world.” His eyes were sad. “I would not want that for you.”

Legolas smiled. “If you die while I am away, I will never speak to you again.” 

“Then you had best not stay away for too long. I expect to see your son while he is still a babe at Tauriel’s breast, not walking and shooting arrows as a warrior. You will go, find some peace and happiness and come back lighter.” He nodded. “That is my wish for you.”

“I would not go at all except that I know that my father will not leave the Greenwood unless it was at the head of an army,” Legolas told him. 

He nodded. “Yes and you need to see him. You need to set things between the two of you and in truth, I think Tauriel needs to go back. She needs to know she does not need to fear for her life there. I feel as if she is struggling without a home. We left there so hastily the first time and then the last time...I want you both to come back feeling more settled.” Aragorn nodded as if he was extremely sure of this thought. “And a grandfather deserves to see his grandchild.” 

“Did I tell you? Did Elrond tell you? About Ernilion?”

“Tell me what? He passed with his brother.” Aragorn looked confused and concerned. “Is your head alright? Should I get Tauriel?”

“The babe that Tauriel carries is Ernilion. He has come back to us. I know that this must be difficult for you to understand. But it is not unknown with elves.” 

Aragorn frowned a little. “Come back to you...and you know this because…?” There was a great deal of concern in Aragorn’s face. He was trying to decide if he should call for a guard to get Tauriel or not.

“He spoke to us. Just his name. He kept correcting us when we called him Aldaron. Don’t look so concerned. I am not crazed.” 

“I do not think you mad or crazed just...you took a hard hit to the head and they say there could be damage that will take a long time to heal.”

“Ask Tauriel. She heard him too.” 

“Did she or was she simply telling you what you wish to hear?” Aragorn looked skeptical. “He is gone. How can he come back?”

“Aragorn...where do you think the magic of elves comes from?” Legolas asked. 

“Trees, the land. The Vala.” He shrugged a little. “From yourself.”

“The power is in our souls. Yes, we draw on the energy of the trees and the land and the water, but our souls direct it. Ernilion’s body died because his soul left when Galadion died. It has come back to us, that same sole in one body. The child Tauriel now carries.” 

Aragorn searched Legolas’ face for signs that he was acting strange. “You are saying your son, conceived at a time of hardship and having died because of his connection to-” He shook his head. “His soul was meant for this moment, not then. I have learned that Thorn can turn into a wolf, that you woke Dru up...this is no harder to believe than those. I wish there was more good news and magic in the world.” He smiled. “I am happy you will have him back and have the time with him that you deserved.”

“I am happy he chose to return. It will be interesting to see how much he remembers.” 

“I suppose it stands to reason that his soul will hold some memories. I am glad he is returning at a happier time. I had feared-” He shook his head. “No, Tauriel and I talked and agreed not to dwell on the past. Life I hope will be happier for everyone this time.”

“I have seen it so,” Legolas said. “In what little I have seen.” 

Aragorn shook his head and smiled. “It is like being a father for the first time for you.” 

“Again. Yes,” Legolas smiled happily. “I owe it to him for him to be born in the Greenwood, even though he will grow up here.” 

Aragorn gave a slight nod. “You owe it to your family to go back, even for a little while.” 

“Guests are starting to retire for the evening, majesty.” A guard appeared, bowing a little to Aragorn.

“I suppose I need to go and say my farewells and thank yous. Excuse me, Legolas.” He started to turn. “Oh, and I know that no one asked my opinion but I think the child should remain with you if it makes you happy. I think Lord Elrond is uncomfortable with the idea of an elf that has some difficulties. I have seen her with you and I have seen her with Tauriel. The girl is happy when she is around you. I also understand that there is a thought to let you enjoy your wife, your son without any other distractions but it is not up to any of us. Follow your heart and do what is best for you and the girl.” Aragorn walked off, heading back in to say good night to the guests.

Legolas went back to find Tauriel and rescue her from the court ladies. “Excuse us, Ladies. I wish to take my wife home and ravish her,” Legolas said. Some of the ladies feigned shock and covered their mouths as they gasped, the younger ones giggled. 

The eldest still there, as many of the leaders had already retired, commented. “You’ve already done a fine job of that,” she said referring to the fact that Tauriel was pregnant. 

Tauriel nodded, one hand on her abdomen. “And he repeatedly does a very good job. Elves are passionate lovers.” She was smiling. The woman looked like a fish out of water for a moment, mouth opening and closing as she tried to find something to say.

Tauriel slipped her arm through Legolas’. “Shall we?”

Legolas took her arm and was smiling outrageously as they walked away.  _ I’m sure, I am not that good.  _

_ I am sure you are. And after listening to them talk about you I want to make them as jealous as possible.  _

_ So long as their husbands aren’t too jealous and decide to do away with me. _

Tauriel stopped, grabbing his arm to halt his movements. She put her hands on his face and kissed him deeply and passionately in front of the whole room. The fragrance of orange blossoms and jasmine wafted in through the open doors on the hot night air.

_ I have made it clear that I am the only woman you have desires for and that you are all I desire. _

“By the Gods! I hope we never go to war with the elves,” one of the lords that Aragorn was talking to commented. “Our women folk would murder us in our beds.” 

Aragorn laughed. “Trust me, we never want to go to war with them for many reasons but yes, I would watch your women. The elves are passionate though their bonds are strong. That-” He gestured to where the pair kissed. “Only happens between them.” His grin grew and for a moment he looked lost in thought, lost in memory. 

The lord sighed. “Well I hope I have not had too much ale tonight. My wife will be wanting more than sleep in our bed tonight.”

“As it should be my lord.” Aragorn laughed and clapped the man on the back. 

Legolas picked Tauriel up and carried her out of the hall. 

The ladies were all a flutter as they watched them go.

Tauriel was smiling, her eyes on Legolas’ face. “You have made all the men regret their copious drinking and eating. Their wives are quite stimulated by you.” She licked her lips. “I am the one lucky enough to enjoy you though.”

Arwen approached Aragorn as Tauriel and Legolas left. She had two rather formidable looking guards on either side of her. “I must retire.” 

Aragorn took her hand and lifted it to his lips. He never took his eyes off of her face as he did it though. “Good night, my love. I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well.” He longed to escort her to her rooms but knew the guards would ensure he did not.

“I do not think I will sleep at all,” she replied. 

He took a chance, kept her hand in his and began walking her towards the door. “Nerves? Second thoughts?”

She blushed. “Thoughts...and feelings. It seems I am not immune to the influences of nymphs.” 

“No one but Legolas is.” He smiled and drew her closer, hooking her hand on his arm. He continued walking and led her out the door of the hall. The guards were only one step behind. 

Frigthoren and Edstal seemed to appear out of nowhere. Legolas had become so accustomed to their presence that he didn’t notice them unless he was looking for them. He carried Tauriel all the way back to Elven House, which rather than a quiet retreat was full of light and the ball room was full of elves now enjoying some elven music and amusements. Legolas sighed. 

“So much for ravishing me…” Tauriel kissed his cheek. “We have guests to see to.” Her sigh mirrored his. 

“Elven guests, who will not sleep tonight and only those who are with their solemates would be influenced by you to seek privacy,” he pointed out. “At least we can change into something less formal.” 

Tauriel nodded. “Less formal would be nice.” She looked away a moment. “You know that I learned to control how I affect others. I let it go in the ballroom because I wanted the women to know how you affect me and the men to have a little help to please their wives. I have no intention of affecting our guests.” Her eyes closed for a moment. “I learned long ago to be very careful.”

“I know. It was a passing thought on how we could get some privacy. But it will not be tonight. We will take a tent with us when we ride home. It doesn’t offer much privacy but some.” 

“No it will not be tonight.” She licked her lips. “When we return home I will push for us to sneak away. Alone. Without guards or a cat or guests…” 

“Or a wolf, or a few foxes.” He finally set her on her feet as they entered their rooms. 

“We are truly never really alone are we?” She shook her head as she walked away from him. Tauriel pulled her hair over her shoulder. “Will you unlace me please?”

“My pleasure,” he replied. As he unlaced her dress he kissed his way down her back. Then he pushed the dress to the floor. “Such a wicked lady. If I knew that you were wearing nothing beneath your dress all night I would have found a dark corner and…”

“And what my dear? Ravish me there? We should have snuck outside…” Tauriel looked over her shoulder at him as she stepped out of the gown. “The undergarments that humans wear are unbearable and I have yet to find anything decent in an elven design. Besides..the dresses are enough protection.” She looked down at the voluminous skirt. 

There was a mischievous smile on her lips as she moved towards him. Her hands began to remove his clothes. “There is nothing that dictates we must go join them immediately…”

He took her hand and pressed it to the lacing of his trousers. “I have lacings that need undoing as well. In fact they are getting rather tight.” 

“Oh dear my prince...I fear they might hurt you. We must undo them right away.” Her fingers worked the lacings loose.

There was a knock at the door and Legolas quickly called, “Go away!” He knew it would be their dressers come to remove their clothes. They didn’t need help. 

Tauriel knelt, taking his trousers with her as she did. Her mouth found him, engulfing him completely.  _ Is this what we would have done in a dark corner? _

Legolas gasped.  _ Something like this, and more.  _

_ Show me my prince...show me what we would have done Legolas.. _

Legolas pulled her to her feet and stepped towards their bed but with his trousers caught around his knees by the tops of his boots, he tripped and fell dragging her down with him. “So much for elven gracefulness.” 

Tauriel smiled. “Let me…” She kissed him before moving down his body. Her hands pushed him onto his back and she slid her lips over her manhood once more. Her tongue teased him for a few moments before she pulled away to remove his boots. They were tossed aside and his pants were quickly removed.

“Now..where were we?” Lashes fluttered as she looked at him from where she knelt between his legs.

He had removed his coat and pulled his shirt over his head. He laid back on the floor. “Thank the Vala! That was so hot!” 

Tauriel chuckled. “The room and the night are sweltering. Everything is better without clothing on a night like tonight. A swim in a cold stream would be ideal. Laying in the grass…” She stopped talking as her mouth was filled once more. Her body was bent, leaning over her knees to take him. Her hands caressed his thighs. 

Legolas reached down to pull the pins that held her headdress in place and set it aside so he could run his hand through her hair. His own circlet had fall off when he fell. 

She took her time. Her hands roaming up and over his stomach, his hips and legs as her mouth moved slowly along his manhood. It was slow and intimate, a desire to show him how much she enjoyed his body.

His eyes closed as he moaned. He couldn’t reach any further than her hair so he imagined his hands roaming her body. She was perfection in his eyes, so tiny and yet so many curves to fill his hands. 

Frigthoren and Edstal glanced at each other as they stood guard at their door. “They are at it again,” Edatal said. “Think we will ever find our soulmates?” 

“They are always in need or want of enjoying each other and there might be a time when you do. I had Shy.” Frigthoren’s tone was matter of fact. “I do not think at this time in my life I will find anything more than what I had with her. She was my companion.”

“It would greatly complicate my life if I did. I think I would have to stop being a guard and I really like this work. I feel like I am really doing something important,” Edstal replied. 

“I never stopped being a guard but it was not the same for me. Shy was a ranger and a human. I cannot say. I know many have sailed so soon there may not be many and you may not find your soulmate.” Frigthoren frowned a little but then nodded. “We are doing something important. They will bring back the Greenwood. They will be what keeps us, elves I mean, alive in the world. I have overheard many things about them but I believe that to be the truth.” 

The smell of the woods and jasmine filled the air. Frigthoren nodded. “Yes, that is the truth of it.” 

“If the Vala want them to stay and keep the Greenwood for the elves then I am happy to stay. I’m of the old beliefs. When I die I will join the elves who have sailed and walk the halls of Mandos,” Edstal said. “Protecting our prince and princess is a good life to have.” 

Legolas cried out as he climaxed, his hands gripping Tauriel’s hair, before relaxing back on the floor, gasping for air. 

Aragorn walked all the way to Arwen’s room in Elven House to find Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir waiting in the hall. 

“Good evening to all of you.” He smiled but there was a sheepishness to it, like a cat caught with a bird in its mouth.

Arwen as defiant as always, cupped Aragorn’s face and drew him down to kiss him good night. 

Aragorn kissed her back, hand automatically drawing her close but as the kiss broke he blushed profusely. “Good night Arwen.”

“Come along my son,” Elrond said. “I have made you some tea so you will rest well before tomorrow.” 

“And there is a cup of tea for you with your maid, who will stay the night in your room,” Elrohir told Arwen. 

“As well as the guards outside.” Aragorn said as his eyes met hers. There was amusement in them. “You are taking very good care of us both. Thank you.” He smiled at Elrond and the twins now.

“It will not kill you to sleep alone for one more night,” Elrond said, steering Aragorn towards the stairs. 

“One more night.” He looked back towards Arwen over his shoulder.

Tauriel climbed up to lay over Legolas’ body. “We could not have done that in that way in a dark corner without drawing attention but this was much nicer.” She laid her head on his chest. “I do not hear anyone breaking down our door so our guests must be doing fine entertaining themselves.” She laughed lightly against him. “I love you so very much Legolas.” It was a whisper to his chest.

“My princess,” he whispered. “We can do this wherever we like when we are home. It is the humans who talk so much but are so shocked by any show of affection.” 

“They focus on arousal and jealousy. Perhaps if they were more affectionate in general they would not behave the way they do.” She curled up against him, leg draped over his. 

“The jasmine is in bloom,” Arwen commented, innocently. 

Elladan opened the door and Elrohir pushed her inside. They left the guards at the door. 

Aragorn chuckled, mostly to himself. “Indeed it is…” He looked at Elrond. “Tea. Shall we?” 

“If there was a cold stream at hand, I would push you in,” Elrond said. 

“With good reason. I could use a bath. I am sweating like a horse run to the ground. It is too hot tonight.”

“Even the elves think the night is hot,” Elrond replied a little more relaxed now that he had Aragorn further away from his daughter. “I trust you will not try to get into her room tonight. It is her I don’t trust.” 

“And with good reason. I love her spirit. She will always be defiant and headstrong.” He smirked, his mind wandering to thoughts of Arwen. “Her brothers, the tea and the guards will keep her contained.”

“Remember, my son, that for all of that she has led a sheltered life and is in some ways still quite innocent. You will treat her gently and not give her reason to regret all that she gives up for you.” Elrond walked with Aragorn back to the King’s House. A servant brought the tea that Elrond had prepared out onto the front verandah to a small table where two chairs waited. There were two pots. One to help Aragorn sleep and the other regular tea for Elrond.

“I never want her to regret this.” He sat down and poured his tea. 

“It is not enough just to love her,” Elrond said. “You must cherish her and make her as happy as possible. You must be there in her times of sorrow and help her through any hardship she faces.” 

“That is all I ever wanted. To love her and to be with her for everything. We will have many happy times but there will be sadness and anger. I will never leave her side. Not for anything save death.”

Legolas eventually got to his feet and poured a glass of water for Tauriel and then poured some water in the wash bowl, using a cloth to cool off. “I don’t ever remember the Greenwood being this hot,” he commented. He rinsed the cloth out and brought it to Tauriel. 

“It feels unnatural.” She wiped her face down and then her neck. “A cold stream...I long to lay in one right now.” She winced a little and put a hand to her abdomen. “Our son agrees. Perhaps I can get a cool bath…”

“The servants will either be celebrating or resting. And the hot spring is too hot for tonight. The nearest stream is too far away.” 

Tauriel sighed. “I will wear the loosest dress I can find...the fewest layers. Ernilion will continue to show me his displeasure if I dress in too much.” She poured another glass of water, drinking it quickly.

Legolas found loose trousers and a fine loose shirt. He swapped his boots for a pair of cloth slippers. 

Tauriel dressed in what seemed to be little more than a piece of light material. It draped and hung loosely, flowing about her. She was barefoot. 

Seeing her go barefoot, made Legolas lose his slippers. “Ready?” he asked and offered his arm. They left the room in a mess but they didn’t care. That was what they had servants for and he was sure that they would tend to it promptly after they left it in the morning. 

It seemed that they were not the only ones who felt it hot that night. “The humans must be distressed if the elves are feeling it hot,” Legolas commented as they entered the ballroom to find coats and other outer clothing discarded on chairs. 

“I fear we may have news of deaths with this heat.” Tauriel looked concerned. “Babes and nursing mothers, young children will not manage this heat well at all.” 

“Let’s hope that the city’s water supply holds out. It hasn’t rained for weeks.” He looked at her. “I know that you haven’t caused any rain for quite a few years, but do you think tonight you might manage it?” 

She inhaled deeply. “That is born of fear, of pain..I will see what I can do.” She took his hand, squeezed it tightly. “I will return.” Tauriel turned and left him, heading outside. “Frigthoren, I need to go to the Little Woods. You must not interfere with me and only come get Legolas if something seems wrong.”

Barefoot, the grass felt wonderful under her feet. The air was oppressive and heavy. The heat felt as if it was getting worse though she wasn’t sure how that was possible. Tauriel walked until she was well into the depths of the woods and then climbed a tree. She sat on a branch, back to the trunk and closed her eyes. For a very long time she had repressed emotions and memories. She had not wanted to think on them. She had glimpses of them, still shying away from human men but overall she had locked the rest away.

She was hesitating, fearing that if she opened it that she would never be able to close them away again. “I am sorry little one. Your mother is not normally so scared.”

She opened it up and let them flow. 

_ Her father, kneeling at the tree. His sobs quiet and yet the little girl was able to hear them.  _

The prick of tears in her eyes. Nothing flowed yet but it was a start.

_ Legolas, bound and dragged away. Cutting his hair. The feeling of the hands on her body. Of the man entering her. _

A hand covered her mouth as she stifled a scream at the memory. Thunder rumbled in the distance. 

_ The repeated use of her body and the beating. They intended to kill her. The rocks rough on her skin as she laid there.  _

_ The pain of the branch. The look on Legolas’ face when he told her the baby was gone… _

They continued one after another. The memories never ending it seemed to her. The tears flowed and as they did the skies opened up.

Legolas walked the room, chatting and reassuring the elves that the heat would not last. Seeing him barefoot and with the lightest of clothes encouraged others to strip down. Even Elrond who had returned from putting Aragorn to bed, removed his formal coat. He indicated to his sons to do the same. Soon most of the elves were barefoot and enjoying the cold stone floor on their feet. Eleths fanned themselves while some elves even stripped off their shirts. 

“It’s no cooler outside,” Edstal told Legolas. 

Legolas blinked and the tears flowed from his eyes. One of the elven lords saw and then glanced out the window to see the rain fall. He fell to his knees in front of Legolas and murmurings went around the room as others followed. 

The downpour was loud on the roof of the houses. The thunder rattled the glass in the windows. Anyone outside was soaked to the skin. Water ran down the streets. 

Tauriel was alone in the tree. The animals were all hiding, staying dry from the storm. Frigthoren stayed below the tree, huddled against the trunk. His clothes were soaked but he was much cooler now.

Soon the entire room of elves had knelt to Legolas who was too upset to speak, to tell them that it was not he but Tauriel who brought the rain. Elrond came to stand by him. The twins doing the same on the other side. “Send them out into the rain to cool off.” Elrond whispered to a servant. 

He moved closer to Legolas. “What has happened?” It was clear from his tone he was picturing something terrible that had broken their bond or worse, caused the loss of their child.

“I asked Tauriel to make it rain. He tears being the rain. She is drawing on long suppressed memories. It hasn’t rained here in weeks. We keep the Little Woods alive but we couldn’t supply the city with water. All these people, all this heat. Something had to be done. Why do they kneel to me?” Legolas asked Elrond. He could feel the flow of energy from him to Tauriel. He staggered. “I need to get wet. I need the energy to flow back to me.” 

The twins helped him outside, one each taking a shoulder. The other elves gave them space. 

“He is making the rain fall. I have never seen anything like it.” There were whispers as the crowd followed him out and into the storm.

Tauriel was soaked but she didn’t notice. Her memories had taken hold and she kept reliving them over and over again. Every hurt caused by Aragorn and Legolas’ bond to him. The pain of words spoken as they played out their charade to flee to Lothlorien. The attacks. The losses..

She couldn’t make them stop. The storm raged on.

The human lords and some of the ladies had come out of the King’s House and the Steward’s House to cool off in the rain and saw what was happening with the elves. “What’s going on?” Faramir asked. 

“He is the son of Nienne, the weeper. His tears bring the rain,” someone replied. “He is Valarindi.” 

Some of the humans knelt alongside the elves. 

Aragorn was woken by the storm and went to the balcony of his room that was on the front of the building. He looked down at all the people out in the rain. 

“Where is Dru? She can help Tauriel,” Legolas said, before once again turning to Elrond. “Why do they kneel to me?” he asked. 

“Because you are the son of the Vala, you are the connection to the gods. Without you there is no rain.” Elrond looked from Legolas to the crowd. “They needed the relief and the rain and you brought it.”

“No, Tauriel brings the rain.” 

“Without your asking she never would have done it. You saw the suffering, the need of the people and you made it happen. She is just the cause. You brought it.”

Legolas frowned. “I’m just a prideful young prince who likes to show off to amuse people,” he said. 

Elladan and Elrohir knelt. “You are Valarindi.” 

Elrond nodded. “You are the son of the Vala, Legolas.” He knelt as well. 

Aragorn watched it play out though he could barely see what was happening in the darkness of the storm. He was both elated that elves and men were united, but at the same time concerned that they now knelt to Legolas. It was not jealousy. He just didn’t know how this would effect the delicate power base of a newly crowned king.

The rain continued for some time. It lightened up briefly before coming down hard once more. The thunder and lightning were constant. 

Elrond stood. “You need to address them. If not to acknowledge your heritage then at least to allow them to stand.” His voice was a gentle whisper in Legolas’ ear.

He thought about what Thranduil would say. “Rise.” He thought that keeping it simple would be best. 

The elves and humans began to stand. There were murmurs about the rains, about the things that had grown since he arrived here. 

One of the human lords came forward. “They say you are the son of a god. Is that true?”

“I am the son of Nienne,” Legolas replied. 

The human nodded. “You are here to advise our king. That means he is blessed by your presence and we will benefit. You have my word that I serve you and him.” 

“Serve him. He is your true king,” Legolas replied. 

“You are the son of a god. You deserve our loyalty.”

Dru came to stand next to Frigthoren under the tree. “Tauriel.” 

He nodded and looked up. “She is crying but seems alright otherwise. I am not to disturb her.” Frigthoren shook his head, sending drops of rain flying off of his face. “I do not know how long I am supposed to let it go on for but I won’t interfere.”

“It won’t hurt for her to cry. She has built up so much tension. It will be good for the baby as well. I came because Legolas is worried. We’ll just wait here for her to cry herself out.” 

“You were so quiet that I didn’t hear you approach,” Frigthoren said. 

“I am nymph. I can move through the woods as easily as a leaf on the wind.” 

“When your people have cooled off, take them inside to dry off and rest,” Legolas told him, now feeling stronger since he wasn’t being drained. He lifted his head to the rain. It felt like pure energy pouring into him. 

_ Thank you, mother. _

The lord nodded and began to round up the humans, sending them back to their homes.

The elves all stood, whispering and talking. Elrond and the twins stayed close to Legolas.

Tauriel’s tears slowed, out of exhaustion more than anything. She kept replaying the memories as she put her head back against the trunk of the tree. 

_ Tauriel. Are you alright? _

Legolas looked to Elrond. “I apologise for becoming angry with you about Ellie.” 

“No, you were right. I continued to treat you as a child when I should have given you the respect you deserve,” Elrond replied. 

“It isn’t easy to let the children grow up. Thank you for helping me,” Legolas told him. 

Tauriel heard Legolas but she couldn’t get herself out of her memories in order to answer him. She nodded but as he was not there he could not see her. She latched onto the idea of him and sought out happier memories that were tied to him. 

The rain began to slow. The thunder moving further away. The air was cooler now, the heat breaking. 

The kick against her hand drew her to the present. She rubbed the spot. “Thank you my little son.” 

_ I will remain here for a time. I am too tired to leave this spot. Do not worry. _

_ Let Frigthoren carry you back to our room. I will join you there. _

She did not have the energy to argue and in truth she wanted to be in his arms. She needed to be reminded of the happiness she had experienced with him. Right now all she had was pain and hurt. Tauriel slowly climbed down until she was on the ground beside Dru and Frigthoren. “You are both soaked.”

“As are you, highness.”

“Tauriel. When we are alone please..call me Tauriel.”

“What’s a little rain?” Dru commented. “And I like excuses to come out into the forest.” 

“I am glad though I fear they sent you for no reason. I am alright. Just overwhelmed by it all. I have not allowed myself that in a long time.” She looked tired but smiled a little.

Legolas squeezed his toes in the mud. “There will be a mess to clean up in the morning.”

Elrond grunted. “So long as the humans don’t wear their muddy clothes to the wedding.”

The twins laughed. “They aren’t savages. Come, we should all go and get a drink.” They each stood at Legolas’ side. “It will take some convincing to get Dru to come in now…” They exchanged glances. 

“Go on, then. You are already muddy. Go commune with the trees,” Elrond told his sons. 

Servants were already set up with water and towels to stop everyone from spreading the mud inside. 

“I know this must sound strange, but I rather feel like a hot mead,” Legolas said. 

“You don’t look like one,” Elrond replied. 

“You have been around the humans too much.” 

“Aragorn is going to hear of this as soon as he wakes.”

“He already knows. He was standing on his balcony watching,” Legolas replied. 

Elrond frowned. “You will have to do your best to keep the balance of power. They will see you as the bringer of all things good and bad when it comes to the land and weather. Aragorn must be the one they seek for guidance and as his advisor they should recognize, I hope, that the gods watch over them in some way.” He shook his head a little. “It will be tricky as humans are not always rational.”

“Nor are elves,” Legolas replied. “Or wizards and don’t get me started on dwarves.” 

Elladan walked off and when he returned he had mugs of mead and glasses of wine. Elrohir had found them comfortable seats. 

“I thought you two were going after Dru?” Elrond asked. 

“Do not get between Dru and a tree,” Elladan said. 

“I said it was going to be hard to get her back inside. I did not say I wanted to remain in the mud. She will come in when she is ready and then we will make haste to bed..” Elrohir looked knowingly to Elladan.

Legolas accepted the mead. “Thank you. After absorbing all that energy from the rain, I would think that I would be more awake, but I am now quite tired.”

“You may be the son of a Vala but that body is still an elf and you have had far too much stress these past few weeks,” Elrond told him. 

“Months.” Elladan said.

“Years.” Elrohir muttered. 

“Not quite years. It was very relaxing in Lothlorien.” 

“But the journey with the ring, the battle. Before that the loss of your sons. The added pressure of Thranduil’s presence..” 

Elladan glared at his brother. “We are not helping him feel less stress in this moment.”

Legolas laughed. 

Ellie came running in, dressed in a night dress. A maid was chasing after her. “She would not go to bed. I don’t think she heard the storm but she is refusing to stay in the room with the boys…” She nodded. “Forgive me highness.”

Ellie climbed into Legolas’ lap, seemingly uncaring about how wet his clothes were. 

“You should have been asleep hours ago,” Legolas told Ellie. “Thank you. I will see to it that she rests. But what boys are in the room?” 

“Ours.” Elrohir said. “It was the only room that had space that wasn’t taken up by other guests. Once we leave she can have it all to herself, assuming you are still sure about keeping her.”

“I am. I am sure that your boys would appreciate not having such a young child in their room. She can sleep in my sitting room.” 

“They typically do not care and will sleep through anything.” Elladan rolled his eyes.

Outside the windows a figure moved in the shadows. It was heading around the house towards a rear door. There was some noise in the hall, hushed voices but then it went quiet.

Edstal appeared and moved to Legolas’ side, bending to whisper in his ear that Tauriel had been brought into their room.

“Thank you, Edstal. Go rest.” Legolas stood. “Good night, my friends.” 

Elrond and the twins stood when he did. They bowed their heads to him. “You are certain about the girl?”

Ellie was clinging to Legolas’ neck. 

“Very certain. Where did you get that from?” Legolas took the mostly empty mug of mead from her. 

Ellie kept trying to reach for it but Elladan intercepted and took it away. “Hopefully it will help her sleep…”

Elrond watched, his eyes on the girl. “Be careful with her Legolas. Consider that my last piece of fatherly advice on the matter.” He was slightly concerned on the level of attachment the girl was showing. He knew it was fear that there would be hurt caused if something happened to her. They had already lost so much when it came to children.

“We have a guest for the night,” Legolas told Tauriel when he entered the bedroom with Ellie hanging about his neck. 

An exhausted looking, naked Tauriel turned to look at him. She reached for her robe and drew it on slowly. “The storm woke her?” 

“Apparently she didn’t even go to sleep. But she has had a good mouthful or two of hot mead that she stole so hopefully she will fall asleep. The guards at the door have been told not to let her out.” 

Tauriel nodded and then smiled weakly. She looked at them. “She seems very comfortable in your arms but I fear you are soaking her nightdress.” She reached out to take Ellie. 

“Humans are obsessed with wearing things to bed,” Legolas commented. 

“Because nakedness is sexual…” She shook her head.

“Rubbish. Nakedness is natural.” 

“I agree but they have some strange feelings that if you are naked it means you wish for sex and it is just very misguided. There was one lady who said that a woman bathing, if attacked-” Tauriel turned pale and clutched Ellie to her. “Nevermind, go and undress.” 

Legolas reached out and drew them both into his arms. 

“Too many memories that I cannot lock away again. I am sorry. I should be better in the morning.” 

“We all need some sleep to reset our minds and bodies from the day. Let’s hope that heat doesn’t return tomorrow.” He started undressing. 

“Come to bed. I have a great deal to tell you. It will take your mind off memories and I hope that you can help me sort it out in my mind.” 

“I do not think I can do that again so soon. I agree with you and I hope it stays cool at least for a time.” She carried Ellie to the bed and placed her down. She did not remove her robe but laid on her side, pulling the girl into her arms. She kissed the top of her head. “I hope they appreciated the rain.” Tauriel looked over at him, watching him. “A great deal to tell me?”

“Should I put a robe on?” 

“However you are most comfortable. Our servants are elves, not humans.”

Legolas slipped under the sheet and began telling her about what happened when it started raining. 

Tauriel listened intently. “This is good for how they will treat elves but it could also go very wrong in that they forget you are not just the son of a god.” She was quiet once more, thinking it over. “Elrond was right. I would not have done that if you had not asked. I had to tap into memories I did not want to see once more. You did bring them the rain. But they cannot think you a saviour because if something goes wrong they will blame you for that.”

It occurred to her that for things to continue it would mean using her powers, Legolas’ energy to keep the humans satisfied.

“I felt your distress and saw some of the images that were in your mind. My tears started at the exact time the rain started to fall. I could also feel the pull of energy from me to you, but the rain seemed to bring it back. We did this together. I think that storm would have refreshed the city’s water supply.” 

Ellie reached up and touched Legolas’ lips. He smiled. 

_ You must be quiet. You are interrupting her sleep.  _ There was amusement in her thoughts.  _ We did do it together. I do not know how often I can do that though. It was very difficult…  _ Tauriel looked down. She was glad there were no more tears for her to shed.

_ Well, I don’t see that you will need to do it again. It relieved the heat but it was mostly for the water supply because with so many in the city and so little rain there was a real threat of people dying from lack of water.  _ He reached over Ellie and rain his fingers over Tauriel’s cheek.  _ I’m sorry. _

_ No need for sorry. It was necessary. You did what was needed to protect and take care of people. It is who you are. It is part of why I love you. It was difficult but things worth doing often are.  _ Her eyes closed at the touch of his fingers on her cheek.  _ Do we know what caused the heat? _

“No. I’ll talk to some of the lords and the librarians tomorrow and see if there is any history of this sort of thing.” Once again Ellie put her fingers to his lips. “Sorry little one…” 

Tauriel laughed.

“Can you hear me?” Legolas asked Ellie. 

Tauriel watched Ellie. “Elrond said there is nothing wrong with her ears. She should be able to hear.” 

This time Ellie reached behind her and put her whole hand over Tauriel’s mouth. Legolas laughed. 

“Maybe she can hear some but doesn’t have a concept of language so she doesn’t understand or speak.” Ellie kicked Legolas. 

Tauriel nodded, Ellie’s hand over her mouth. She was smiling as she pulled the girl’s hand away and drew her closer, wrapping her arms about the girl. She kissed the girl’s head again.

“She needs her toenails clipped,” Legolas commented.  _ Goodnight my princess.  _

_ Goodnight, Legolas. I love you. _

They were woken a few short hours later at first light. Ellie was literally jumping up and down on the bed. During the night Legolas had gotten up to relieve himself and slipped back into bed behind Tauriel. 

“She is like a human child, but at least she can toilet herself,” Legolas muttered. 

Tauriel curled in his arms, pressing back against him. “She has never been able to play and be herself..I imagine the orphanage had tried to tame her.”

“When the roof on the orphanage needed repair, I remember seeing a cage in one corner. I thought that it might be for a pet or other animal. But one of the older children told me it was for the wild child. I fear that it was where they kept Ellie.” 

Tauriel opened her eyes and looked at Ellie. “In a cage?” Anger radiated off of her. “I can only assume the same would have been done to me if your father had not allowed me into the city.”

Legolas pulled her hair back and kissed her neck. “I think you would have survived just fine. You are a daughter of the woods after all. But to cage an elf in a dark corner in a room. No wonder she is traumatised.” 

“If they would have caged me it might have killed me..” She sighed. “The poor girl deserves to run in the woods and have fun.”

“I’ll get Frigthoren to take her into the Little Woods this afternoon while we are at the wedding. She seems to trust him. He was very good with the boys.” 

“They can take the foxes to run.” She turned in his arms. “Can we call him now and send her to eat? I wish to keep you in bed for a little longer.” She looked at him through her lashes. 

Legolas smiled. He got out of bed and put a robe on before opening the door to the corridor. He got one of the guards to send for Frigthoren. It was not long before he arrived. “I am beginning to wonder if you sleep in your uniform,” Legolas commented. 

“Sometimes, highness. But I was already dressing for the day.” 

“Can you take Ellie to the maids to have her dressed and fed? She seems to trust you.” 

Frigthoren bowed a little and gestured to the girl. “Come, let’s get you some breakfast.” He smiled warmly.

Ellie ran to Frigthoren and waved at Legolas and Tauriel in the human manner as she walked away with her hand in Frigthoren’s. Legolas turned back to Tauriel with a smile. 

“He is very good with children…” She was standing, her robe undone as she began to drop it to the floor. Her eyes lifted and a hand reached out to him. “Come.” Legolas took a deep breath. The room had filled with the scent of jasmine. 

Tauriel blinked a little and crooked a finger to beckon him to her. “Unless you wish to take this outside?” 

“Oh, I wish we could. But we are caged in this room for now.” 

“The verandah is not easily seen or rather it was not the other morning...but I wish you close..will you not grant me that?” Her face softened, her arm lowering.

“The verandah is wet and hard. I think I would like you in something dry and soft,” he teased. He stepped just one step forward, his eyes teasing her. 

Her breath hitched at his step but she held it now as he did not move any closer. “I am not dry, my love..” Her voice was low and sultry. Her eyes met his. 

He careful stepped over the dress that they had discarded the night before. But only one step. “I am enjoying the view.” His robe dropped to the floor. 

Her chin lifted and she took a few slow breaths. Her breasts rose and fell slowly. “As am I.” 

He made a little spinning signal with his finger to get her to turn around.

Tauriel turned so her back was to him. She looked over her shoulder to look at him. She started to turn the rest of the way but then paused. She smiled as she faced him once more. An eyebrow lifted and she gestured with her finger for him to do the same. 

Smiling at their game, he obliged and looked at her over his shoulder.

Tauriel stepped towards him and reached out to grab his backside as he looked at her. She sighed, ran her hand over the smooth, firm muscle before removing her hand so he could continue.

“A bold move, my lady,” he said. 

“I could no longer resist. I needed to touch..I cannot help it. You are enticing in a way that should not be possible and yet…” Her hand caressed him again. “I cannot stop myself.”

He reached out and cupped her breasts. “Have I ever told you how I love your curves?” 

“Not as of late..I long to hear your thoughts on my body..” She trembled a little under his touch. “I always feared I was not womanly enough for you..” 

“Shall I start here?” he asked as he gently squeezed her breasts. “Arwen’s breasts are too small, hardly a handful, same with Eowyn. Dru’s are too big, firm, at least in look but more than my hand could hold. Most of the women of Minas Tirith are with flat chested or droopy. Your’s are perfect. Neither flat nor droopy and just the right size for my hands to hold.” 

Tauriel suppressed a laugh. “I meant...I am not a lady. I am more muscle than curves. I did not think you would find me appealing.”

“My curves are all muscle. Do you not find that appealing?” he asked. 

“Men are meant to be hard and firm in all ways.” Tauriel smirked a little. “Women are meant to be soft and elegant.”

“And fat and lazy and can’t climb trees or run through the forest.” His hands moved down to her baby bump. “Now here is a womanly curve that I can really appreciate. The gift of life as only you can give me.” 

Tauriel bit her lip. “Yes. I never imagined this before...well before but now I cannot imagine us without them or me round.”

“Your turn,” he said with a tilt of his head that invited her to play. 

Her eyes met his. Tauriel stepped closer and a fingertip touched the tip of his ear. “Shall I start here? Do you know that the first time we went out to hunt in the woods you were crouched in a tree. My eyes were drawn to the way your ears curved from the peak. Do you know I studied many ears and realized yours curved like leaf. It is perfect.” Her finger traced down it to his neck. “Your eyes. I tried for a long time not to meet them. I felt as if you could see into me, into my thoughts.”

A smile pulled at her lips. “Your backside. I stared at it often when we were hunting. I like the way it clenches when we ride. It is better than soft human male or the flat backside of a dull elven noble.”

He touched his fingertip to her ear point. “I have always admired the way the tip of your ears seem to reach out of your hair as if a young plant striving for the sunlight among the tall trees.”

“Yours are far more shapely. Every part of you is perfect.” Her eyes glanced away. “I never thought one so perfect would feel anything for me. I fought it.”

“After all these years, do you still doubt me?” he asked. 

“No.” Her eyes met his again. “I desire you so much and your words are so poetic and lovely. I cannot resist you and I do not want to.” Her hand stroked his cheek. “You should just know that I watch you, admire everything about you often.”

One arm scooped under her knees and the other at her back as he lifted her and carried her back to the bed. He pressed her into the feather mattress. 

“I ruined our game..” Her lashes fluttered. 

“This was always going to be the end result,” he told her. “I can only resist you for so long.”

Tauriel drew his face to hers. Her lips found his and she kissed him softly but fully. “I want you, Legolas. As much as I did that first time.”

“I am yours, always.” 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021 is almost as bad as 2020. Bookmark so you know when the chapters are updated.

Time for the wedding came around all too soon. Everyone seemed to be rushing everywhere but there really was no panic. It was standing room only in the King’s Hall, but luckily the ceremony would be short. The Hall had been redecorated from the night before and thoroughly cleaned. 

Tauriel was at Legolas’ side. “More stuffy than our wedding...or maybe it just seems that way.” She looked around. 

Legolas laughed. “No snow to roll in.” 

“More pomp and circumstance.” She sighed a little. “Though I am sad that Aragorn has no family to stand with him. I know how that feels.”

“Well, his family is with Arwen.” 

Arwen entered the hall on Elrond’s arm and they faced Aragorn who stood with Faramir at his side in lieu of family. Gandalf resided as he usually did for weddings of importance. Once he had finished the long recitation, he removed the circlet from Arwen’s head and handed it to Elrond. Faramir then handed a crown to Gandalf and he placed it on Arwen’s head in recognition that she was now Queen of Gondor. 

Tauriel found herself choked up. She swallowed and pressed her face into Legolas’ shoulder for a moment. 

Gandalf nodded to Legolas who left Tauriel to stand next to the throne of the Steward. He began to sing the Blessing of the Valar. The song was in Sindarin. At one side of the hall a tiny but sweet voice joined in, surprising everyone. Normally the song was sung by one singer. Even more surprising was that when the second singer came towards Legolas, it was Ellie. She took Legolas’ hand and they finished the song together. He bent and picked her up, hugging her close. He kissed her forehead and then took her to Tauriel. 

Her eyes were wide. She held her arms out to the girl and hugged her tightly. “Beautiful. The both of you.” Her eyes met Legolas’. She kissed Ellie’s forehead. “Let’s get some food and a nap before the ball?” She inhaled, sighing as she hugged the girl. “Legolas, can we make it official and make her ours?”

“Ciw emel?” Ellie asked. 

“She speaks Sindarin,” Legolas smiled. 

“Yes. I understand as I learned...mostly.” Tauriel smiled. She hugged Ellie tighter. 

“She asked if you are her new mother,” Legolas translated. 

Tauriel nodded. “I understood enough.” Her eyes watered. “Am I?” She looked at Legolas. He nodded. 

“Yes, little one.” Tauriel felt the tears trickle down her cheeks.

Legolas stood aside as Aragorn and Arwen walked the length of the hall. Everyone bowing to them. They stopped in front of them, Aragorn putting his hand on Legolas’ shoulder. Legolas bowed his head. 

Tauriel bowed hers as well though she kept Ellie close and tight to her chest. She kissed the girl’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Ellie,” Aragorn said in Sindarin. 

“Anna,” Ellie replied. 

“Our gift.” Tauriel hugged her. “She is a gift and it fits at least to me.” She looked at the others. 

“I am very happy for you both, all three of you,” Aragorn replied. 

“As we are for the both of you. Now, go do the royal rounds of your lords and introduce your queen,” Legolas told him. 

Aragorn smiled. “We will slip away later, the four of us to toast. Promise me, a moment alone.” He looked between them. 

Tauriel nodded. “As you wish.” Her hand stroked the little girl’s hair. 

“Before the ball,” Legolas replied. Then he lent over to whisper in Aragorn’s ear. “Take her to your bed after you have seen the lords. You will be too tired after the ball.” 

“You were not..” Aragorn nodded. “Treehouse, one hour before the ball. The four of us.”

“Secrets, already?” Arwen asked. 

He took Arwen’s hand. “Let us finish our greetings and then we will slip away.” Aragorn smiled.

Tauriel met Legolas’ eyes. “We shall take Anna to get some food and to nap. Then we will meet you.”  _ After we take time to ourselves. _

Legolas reached into his pocket and pulled out a small iridescent feather. “You must pay the bride price. I believe that is a human custom. Give this to Elrond.”

Aragorn took the feather. He nodded a little. “I didn’t remember this part. My mind was on other things.”

“We all know what your mind was on.” 

“Yes, because your mind is never on sneaking off with Tauriel to do intimate acts…” Aragorn teased. 

Aragorn suddenly found Arwen’s hand over his mouth. “Not here, my love.” 

He nodded, his mouth covered. He began to lead her away. They had a few more people to greet before he led her out of the room. 

“Are you hungry, Anna?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes, Arda.” 

Tauriel hitched Anna onto her hip and they walked from the hall. “You are a father now...no need to wait.” She smiled. “We have not yet had a daughter.”

Legolas took them into the kitchen of Elven House. “Some chicken breast and goat’s milk, I think. If you would be so kind,” he said to the cook. 

One of the women smiled and took the child from Tauriel. A plate was prepared for her and placed it in front of the girl. 

Tauriel took Legolas’ hand. “She is ours now. No one will take her.” 

Just to be sure, Legolas went straight to Akkash who was busy with paperwork in the little library. He stood and bowed. “Do you wish to be alone?” 

“After you prepare the paperwork to declare that Tauriel and I have adopted the deserted elf child known as Ellie. He real name is Anna and she is believed to be an orphan.” 

Tauriel remained with Anna in the kitchen, ensuring she ate. It wasn’t difficult. The child had quite the appetite. As the servant filled the plate for the third time Tauriel laughed. “Bring her to me when she is done.” She stood, kissed the top is Anna’s head and told her she would see her when she was done eating in Sindarin. Tauriel returned to the rooms to dress properly for the day. The dress was off the shoulder made of loose, green flowing material with long sleeves. 

Her hair was loose as she waited for Legolas to return. She stood on the veranda and sent her happiness out to the gardens. Roses, pale pink bloomed on newly sprouted bushes. They made her think of Anna. 

Legolas came upstairs to their rooms with a scroll of paper in his hands and a big smile on his face. “Aragorn has to sign it, because she was found in Gondor. Now what do you want to do today?” he asked Tauriel. 

“I suppose there is time before the wedding ball. Anna is eating and then should rest. Do you think there is time to slip away to the hot spring or will everyone be there? Perhaps a run in the woods?” She turned to face him. There was a slight hint of concern. Her eyes fell on the scroll. “I am afraid to be too happy about this. What if- what if her family appears and they wish to take her? I fear losing another…” Tauriel reached out, her hand on his as he held the scroll. “I want to be happy, I am happy but there is this hint of fear.”

“They have had eleven years to claim her. If they try to claim her now I will accuse them of deserting her and neglect. No elf wants that,” he told her. “She was still a babe in arms when she came to the orphanage so she will not remember her parents or her family. We are her family now.” He put the scroll in the draw of his desk in the sitting room and went back to hug Tauriel. “I’ll have a small bed put in here for her, until everyone goes home. Come have a look at these plans for tree houses and pick which you would like.” 

Tauriel nodded. “It feels like just as we are happy something comes to try and break it.” Her hand linked with his as she looked over the plans. “They are all lovely in their own way. Will it go in the Little Woods, like the one for Aragorn and Arwen or out in the wood, outside the city?”

Legolas nodded. “But far enough away that we don’t disturb each other. I want to give the plans to Thorn to oversee the building while we are gone. He has asked to come with us but I have told him that I must ask my father’s permission first. I must make sure that he will be accepted. He can come with us next year.” 

There was a knock at the door. “Come,” Legolas called. The guard opened the door and let Anna in. She ran to Tauriel with her arms up to be picked up. 

“But this little one can travel with us. I don’t want to leave her here. She might think she has been abandoned,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel picked Anna up and hugged her close. “Yes, you come home to us to visit the Greenwood.” She kissed the top of the girl’s head. Her eyes lifted to Legolas. “She is tired.” As if on cue, Anna yawned.

“How long before the ball? I will need Frigthoren to watch her so that she is kept here and not running around.”

“If this keeps up, we will need to find a new guard. Poor Frigthoren, has the duties of Captain, guardian of the foxes, my guard, your guard...Can you play Captain a bit and work out which of the guards would relieve him of some of his duties? Anna will need at least two guards, the same ones all the time so she gets accustomed to them. And we need to find her a nanny, especially after our son arrives,” Legolas commented. 

“One thing at a time. For the moment, let us get her laid down. Frigthoren can watch her tonight with one of the maids. I will work with him in the captain’s duties. Anna can stay with me. The rest...it will come as needed.” Tauriel smiled as she walked to the bed and laid Anna down in it. She sat and stroked the girl’s hair. 

Legolas damped a wash cloth from the wash stand and wiped Anna’s feet. “We need to get her some shoes made.” 

“Something she cannot simply pull off.” Tauriel laughed lightly. “I am happy the dress has stayed on.”

“It’s likely she was punished for removing her clothes at the orphanage,” Legolas replied. 

Anna drifted off, eyelids closing slowly. Tauriel reached out to take Legolas’ hand. “We are lucky.”

“I do not mind our suffering so much when I think of our blessings. I suppose the Valar must balance our lives.”

Tauriel drew the blanket over the girl and stood. She put her arms around his neck. “I suppose it must and I am grateful for that.” She kissed him. “Now, woods, hot spring or must we dress immediately?”

“We have hours before the ball. Let’s head to the hot spring and if it is too crowded we can find a private place in the woods. We are pretty safe from the cat. The kitchen has been feeding her chickens.”

With a nod, her arms slid away and Tauriel moved to the door. “She will come with us when we leave so we must be sure to have food for her. I hope we can find help for her. I hate to think of what she has been through.” She shook her head. “Wizards…”

With a gasp, Legolas put his hands over his heart. “You wound me, my love. You have no confidence in my ability to hunt. I may have grown up a prince but I was trained in the usual elven staples.” 

Tauriel laughed lightly. “I am aware that you can hunt. I fear her trying to eat a guard in times where there might not be anything to hunt. Or at least to have something on hand to keep her pacified. I do not wish them to kill her and I cannot imagine how much a beast like that might eat. A pheasant will not do.”

“If she stays here we will run out of chickens,” Legolas commented. 

“Which is why she needs to leave, not to dismiss the fact that the only one who can help us is not here.”

“I wonder if she would eat lembas?” 

Tauriel laughed and reached for his hand to pull him from the room. “I doubt it would appeal to her.”

“Frigthoren, please go in and guard Anna. Try to keep her in bed and if not try to amuse her. Edstal, please go fetch an elven servant who knows how to care for a child. We will be perfectly safe. We are going into the woods. If you need us, try the hot springs, we might be there.”

The pair looked at Legolas but neither argued despite their misgivings. They both half bowed and went on their way.

Tauriel smiled and hiking her dress, ran off.

_ Catch me if you can… _

Legolas chased after her. She could run fast even in a dress. He hoped that she would go back to wearing her woods outfits in the Greenwood. He liked her best without the formality of a princess. 

Her goal was the trees. She hopped into the first one she could and took off through the branches. She knew he was behind her, of that there was no doubt. She liked the chase but also knew she would enjoy when he finally caught her. Branch to branch, one tree and then another she moved into the woods. 

Legolas caught a glimpse of the cat in the distance through the leaves of the trees. She was sunning her belly and seemed quite content. He let his concentration move off Tauriel just for a moment but she was so fast that he lost her in the trees. He had to stop and close his eyes to concentrate on finding her. He drew on their bond and let instinct guide him when he started moving again. 

She did not stop at first though she became aware of the lack of his movement behind her. Tauriel climbed into a tree and settled on a branch. She drew the green, flowing dress up around her thighs and crouched there, waiting for him. Her amusement was kept hidden as she wanted nothing to give her away.

Legolas surprised her by dropping down from higher in the tree. “Caught you,” he laughed. 

“I had plans to catch you..” There was a slight pout to her lips and a hint of annoyance in her tone but both were forgotten as she sat on the branch. “I know what I planned to do when I caught you, what will you do with me, my prince?”

“Oh, make you catch me, of course.” He took off through the trees. 

Tauriel was off, chasing him. She kept her eyes on his hair. It shone regardless of how much sunlight there was. She took to running just parallel to him. It reminded her so much of their time hunting in the Greenwood. It was as if all the cares and duties of their lives fell away for a time.

Legolas climbed higher and then dropped down when he leapt for the next tree. They had not spent much time in the Little Woods, but they already knew it well. He hoped that when Minas Tirith expanded as cities usually did, they would build on the other half of the mountain and not in the Little Woods.

Tauriel veered and darted ahead a little. When he was close she jumped out, half tackling him as they half fell from the tree. As warriors they were both able to catch themselves and in the end the impact was minimal and ended with them rolling together. 

“Caught you.” Her kiss was hard and deep. 

He rolled pinning her to the ground. “Who has caught who?” He kissed her as he held her down with the weight of his body. 

“I willingly yield to being caught if this is the result.” Tauriel lashes fluttered, eyes closing as he kissed her. A ring of tiny yellow flowers bloomed around them.

He looked at them. “If this is the result of a kiss…” His hand pulled the skirt of her dress up and slipped between her legs. He found the spot he sought. 

Tauriel gasped, hips arching to meet him. “That is the result of every kiss..” She managed to get the words out between heaving breaths. “And the result of your touch..your glances at me…”

The flowers grew upwards, making a protective ring around them. 

After he had toyed with her until she seemed breathless, his finger slid into her. 

The noise he pulled from her was a mixture of a moan and a cry of pleasure. Her body moved, urging his finger deeper. “Legolas.” Her hands moved to the top of the dress. She undid the rope that kept it in place, off her shoulders. The loose material fell open, her breasts bared to him now. 

His lips descended on her breast and his tongue teased her nipple. He murmured against her breast. He projected a picture to her mentally of a bower like structure, several feet from the ground. 

As his finger played within her and his mouth laid claim to her breast Tauriel pushed her energy out. She took his image and focused on that. The foliage around them shifted. It lifted and twisted, bent and bowed.

Her hands found their way into his hair. The long digits slid through the silken strands. Her nails lightly raked his scalp as her body writhed slightly under him. 

Suddenly they were lifted as the grown around them carried both them and the surrounding ground into the growing bower. It was as if the ground and grass was now a mattress for them. Legolas withdrew his fingers and moved to kiss her to stop her moans of protest until his manhood filled her. He moaned against her lips and arched his back to thrust himself deep within her. 

“Oh...Legolas…” Her body met his as he thrusted in. “Slow...I-“. Tauriel moved with him. Her hands reached out towards his chest but she was then lost in the sensation. Her breasts were pushed up. Her back arched and then fell. She panted softly. Her eyes opened though they were heavy lidded.

“Slow later,” he told her. 

All she could do was sort of nod. He felt too good, they moved so well together. Her hips began to move, her legs lifting to draw him deeper. 

He continued to thrust with some speed until he tensed and gasped and released his seed into her. Then he fell beside her on the grass. 

Tauriel immediately turned to her side and draped herself over him as she caught her breath. Her head was on his shoulder, her hair a mess of waves and grass behind her. Her eyes closed and she listened to his heartbeat. 

His arms wrapped around her.

“You are wonderful.” She whispered the words against his shoulder. 

“I am quite sure that I am not. According to that book I found in the Greenwood library, I am not a good lover,” he said quietly. 

“My body says otherwise. My lips say otherwise.” She lifted her head to look down at his face. Her body shifted, elbow propping her up so she could see him more completely. “Why would you think otherwise? Did you make love to the book and it told you?” She lifted an eyebrow. 

Legolas giggled. “Give me your dress.” 

Without hesitation she sat up and removed the garment. Tauriel handed it to him. 

Legolas crawled to the only opening now in the bower. He looked out. “We are about ten feet off the ground,” he told her and then used the rope of her neckline to hand the dress like a curtain over the opening. It was till light in the bower as not all the curved wall was covered in leaves. 

Now naked, Tauriel laid back down but resting on an elbow, watching him. “You did not answer me. Why do you think you are not a good lover? Do I shrink from your touch?”

“I get overcome by instinct and do not pay enough attention to pleasing you. I am rather repetitive.”

“Have I ever complained? Do you not find me ready for you whenever you desire me? Do I not make it clear how much I desire you?” She reached out to him, wanting him close. “I am very pleased...always.”

“No secrets?”

“No secrets.” She sat up now. 

“I sometimes wonder if it is your nymph instincts and not your love for me that make you want me so much. That I am not a good lover but you cannot help but want me still.” 

She looked hurt. “I have never desired another. Never sought contact of another. I-“ Tauriel licked her lips and her eyes met his. “I have never once been left unsatisfied by you. Not once as my lover have I felt lacking or unfinished. I am what I am but I also know how you make my body feel Legolas. I know the way my body reacts to you. How it wants your touch. I have no way of reassuring you…” The confidence was gone and the hurt returned. 

“I’ve hurt you. I’m sorry. I am at fault, not you. I doubt myself.” 

“No, I am hurt because I have no way to show you, no way to prove my words.” 

“Your words are enough,” he smiled. “I need your approval. I wish to be everything you need and want.” 

“I- I can’t be that for you. I have known that for a long time but I wish to fulfill all I can in you.” Tauriel reached out, stretching to touch him and draw him in. “I want you more than I could ever express. I want this..us, alone...though I would prefer you with less clothing.” A hint of teasing crept in.

Legolas laughed and removed the rest of his clothing, making a little pile near the door. He had left all but his shirt, trousers and boots in their rooms. It was still rather hot. 

“Lay down and let me show you how much I want you…” Tauriel pulled him lightly until he laid on his back. She let her hands and lips move slowly over every inch of his body. It was unhurried and very intimate. “I remember hunting one day with you…”. Her lips trailed over his hip bone. “And I remember this image of you, what you might look like without your clothes appeared in my mind. I had never thought that way about anyone.”

Up his stomach, her body between his legs as she kissed upwards. Her hands moved over his chest towards his shoulders. “You are more attractive than I thought you would be.”

“I am after all the son of a vala,” he teased. 

“Yes...you are.” Tauriel chuckled against his skin. Her body moved upwards until she was half laying on him. Her hands were on either side of his head and she looked down at his face. “You are all I want, all I need. This life I have with you...I would not change any part of it. I am happiest at your side and most satisfied with you inside of me.” Her lips brushed his, a wisp of a kiss, a tease. Tauriel leaned down and her lips found his ear. “I will continue to show you how you make my body feel, how you arouse me and how I must bite my lip to keep from begging you to make love to me over and over…”

“My body is willing.” he lifted his hips to demonstrate how willing he was right at that moment. 

Tauriel slowly straddled him. A slight adjustment and he was inside of her once again. Her hips rolled in slow motions. “And your mind...is it willing?” Her fingers brushed his cheek as she sat up.

Legolas swallowed. “Mind?” he asked shakily. “I have no mind when you are…” he moaned. 

Her hands reached for his and drew them up to her breasts. Her body moved slowly. She wanted to draw it out, make it last until they could no longer bear it and would need the release. She wanted to hear his breathing change as he gave in. Tauriel’s head went back and she thrusted her breasts forward in his hands. Her mind sent him images of them making love focusing on her reactions. She wanted him to know how he made her feel.

Suddenly, without warning, they could sense each other’s feelings as if they were their own. And they merged until neither could tell who was feeling what. 

Tauriel gasped as she rode him. It was intense but not in a bad way. She had never felt anything like this, even when their soul’s first bonded. Her pleasure, her love, her desire for him mixed with his emotions. She only wanted him. She admired him, cared deeply for his feelings and his mind aroused her as much as his body did. It poured out of her as her body moved against his.

He tried to cling to this feeling of ultimate unity but it was fleeting as he climaxed and with release the connection was broken. He stared up at her. “What just happened?” 

Tauriel was reeling from the after effects of her orgasm. It made her body tremble and she had a hard time not simply collapsing against him. Her hands rested on his chest. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she took deep breaths. “I do not know but I felt...you.”

“I felt you,” he replied. He reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks and drew her down into his arms. He held her closely. They drifted off to sleep, dreaming of each other and in their dreams they were one person. 

They were woken by small stones thrown at the entrance of the bower and Edstal’s call, “Highness’s are you in there? It is time to dress for the ball.” 

Tauriel wrapped herself tighter around Legolas, her arms hugging him. Her face in his neck. “I wish they did not find us. I want to dream with you more. I need to understand what is happening.”

“We must not neglect our friends and our duty,” Legolas said as easy as she would expect from someone who was raised to duty. 

“I know…” She half groaned as she pulled herself away reluctantly. Her eyes opened and she stared at his face. “I love you. I hope you have some sense of that..” Her tone was serious though her volume soft.

“My princess,” he said quietly. 

They took a quick bath and let the dressers fuss over them before Legolas scooped up the hair clips and combs. “We’ll be late to see Aragorn. We can do each other’s hair while we talk.” 

Tauriel nodded and followed his actions. The gown was long and trailed behind her somewhat. She stood behind him. The comb moved through his hair. “Plaits?”

“No plaits,” he replied. “We must be Prince and Princess tonight, not warriors.” 

She nodded though he could not see it. “Do you know what happened?” She kept her voice low. 

“I don’t know. There was nothing about that in the books of the Greenwood. If you do not find it too embarrassing for me to talk about, I will ask Lord Elrond.” 

“As you will. I- it was very intense. Not a bad intensity like the fear in battle but I feel more…” She moved to stand in front of him. “I feel more. That simple.”

He smiled as she settled his circlet in place. Then took up her comb. “Turn around.” 

She did, her back to him now. She reached back and pulled the slight train around her so he would not step on it. “Was it as intense for you?” 

He noticed that she was wearing boots, but at least they were her white lace boots rather than her riding boots. Normally he would take as long as possible to comb out her hair and plait it but they had slept too long, so he combed it through and clipped back just enough hair to stop it falling in her face, then settled her jewelled circlet in place. They were spectacular as always but not enough to outshine Aragorn and Arwen. 

A servant was waiting for them. “The king is waiting for you.” He turned and led the couple to the king’s chambers. Aragorn and Arwen were on the veranda waiting for them. 

Aragorn hugged Tauriel and then Legolas while Arwen did the opposite. Glasses were filled and handed to each before the servant faded back into the shadows.

“To the future. To the return of peace. To a friendship that will last to the end of our time together.” Aragorn turned to the elves. His other arm was about Arwen’s waist. “To you, my family.” He raised his glass.

All drank the toast. Then Arwen turned to Tauriel. “I am very disappointed in you,” she said with a grin. “How could you not tell me? All these years we have been friends and you said nothing.” 

Tauriel looked confused. “Said nothing about what?” Her head cocked to the side a little as she regarded the woman.

Arwen blushed and lowered her head. 

_ Sex, my love. I believe she is talking about the pleasure of sex.  _ Legolas told her mentally.

“Oh, well...in truth is it best experienced. There is nothing quite like it.” Tauriel looked at Legolas, a smile on her lips. “Why else do you think we so frequently enjoy the pleasure?” She laughed lightly. “It is not purely because Legolas likes me round with child.”

Legolas smiled at Aragorn. “I think you have your lady wife’s approval.”

Aragorn laughed. “I am willing to keep trying to win it.” He lifted Arwen’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

The hall was lit with decorative scones. Tables were along the walls full of food and drink. Servants wandered to ensure guests were all seen to. Each one were currently being given a glass, ready to toast the new couple. 

Tauriel kept her hand on Legolas’ arm. 

A small band of musicians were playing in one corner. The sounds of conversation and music filled the air.

Lord Elrond, the twins and Dru were standing together. Elladan waved towards Legolas, gesturing for them to join them. A servant passed and placed a glass in each of their hands.

“Your sons are not joining us tonight?” Legolas asked. 

“Like Thorn, they are too busy being young and carefree. They are in the Little Woods, exploring,” Dru replied. 

Legolas smirked. “Good thing we left the woods when we did then.” He glanced sideways at Tauriel. 

“Indeed.” She glanced away, a smile on her lips.

Aragorn entered with Arwen on his arm and the crowd cheered. They spent some time going around the lords and ladies introducing so many that neither Aragorn nor Arwen could remember them all. But with Faramir close at hand to let them know who they were about to talk to, the lords and ladies all thought themselves privileged. 

About half way down the hall, Aragorn lent over to Faramir and asked quietly, “This crown is very annoying. Do I have to wear it all night?” 

Faramir replied equally quietly. “When you get to the other end of the hall, mount the steps with Arwen at your side and sit on the throne. I will propose a toast and then you can stand, put your crown on the throne and come down to lead the first dance.” 

Aragorn nodded and continued to the next lord. He made certain that he paid as much attention to the ladies as the lords, particularly if she was unmarried or widowed. He wanted to show from the start that he considered women equally as important to the country as the men. 

Elrond watched Arwen and Aragorn for a time. He seemed more relaxed now. “So, are you both looking forward to getting back to the Greenwood?” He looked at Legolas and Tauriel.

“I am. I would like our son to breathe in the woods when he is born.” Tauriel looked teary for a moment. “It was our home and I want him to know that place.”

“I am hoping that the Mirkwood will have started to recover. I have missed my father terribly. And of course, now that the wizards are both secured, he might be willing to tell me what has been going on all these years.” 

Elrond nodded. “It would be good to learn all he knows and what has been going on.”

Tauriel squeezed Legolas’ hand. “He will have a grandchild to dote on as well.”

“I think Anna will like the Greenwood. She can run free where she is safe.” Legolas said. 

“I agree. I hope she takes to it naturally. I think she will after seeing her in the woods here.”

Legolas looked to the twins. “I will miss you, my friends. I will miss our arguments and your laughter. But I must look to the future now. One day, hopefully not for a very long time, I will join you. I supposed I will die one day.” 

“We are not sailing just yet,” Elladan said. 

“We are going to stay at least until you return to Minas Tirith,” Elrohir continued. 

“Arwen…” Elladan started but stopped. 

“Arwen what?” Tauriel looked confused. 

“We would like to spend some time with her and Aragorn before we leave,” Elrohir finished. 

“Of course.” Tauriel nodded. She smiled and moved closer to Legolas.

“I promise you that I will ensure that she is well cared for. I still hold Arwen in a special place in my heart and though I am pleased that she has found happiness with Aragorn,” he paused and smirked. “And they are happy, when Aragorn is no longer with her, she will be as my sister.” 

Elrond nodded. The twins smiled. “Thank you. I am glad she will be looked after.” Elrond put his hand on Legolas’ shoulder.

“Do not tell Arwen that. She is quite capable of looking after herself and I do not wish to be the subject of her wrath,” Legolas laughed. 

“Yes...her wrath. Vala help Aragorn if he angers her.” Elladan laughed. 

“Vala help anyone who hurts him.” Elrohir added. “She will be vengeful, mark me on that.”

“The minds of eleths have many ways of extracting revenge that elves could never think of,” Elladan added. 

Tauriel smirked. “Whatever do you mean?” She looked between the men. “You make us sound like dangerous creatures. Scheming and mischievous.”

Servants came and refilled their glasses. Aragorn and Arwen moved back to the front of the room and up the stairs. A servant appeared on the stairs below them with their glasses. Another came and tasted each before placing them back on the tray to be given to the king and queen.

“That is such a disgusting necessary. So dangerous for Aragorn no matter if it is done or not. It’s either poison in the drink or the spit of the taster,” Legolas muttered. “Humans are so vulnerable to disease.” 

Tauriel put her hand over her mouth. “I have not felt ill in a long time now but I think that might do it..” She lost some colour in her face and she turned her face away. “Is there no other way?”

“I cannot think of one,” Legolas said and put his arm around Tauriel. “It must be seen to be done as well, to deter anyone who might want to poison him.” 

“I wish I could say the idea of poisoning him is foreign and strange but humans are capable of such deceit and now, after everything I have seen and experienced nothing surprises me.”

“We like to think that elves are better in such things, but they are not,” Elrond replied. 

Faramir actually stood on the throne of the Steward to get everyone’s attention. “To the King and Queen of Gondor, May their marriage be long and happy, and may they have many children and at least one of them a son.” 

Everyone raised their glasses. “To the king and queen!” The sound was loud and filled the room. 

The elves though toasted, cringed at the noise inclosed in the hall. Aragorn nodded to the crowd and then stood. He removed his crown, set it upon the throne and taking Arwen’s hand descended the stairs. Faramir nodded to the musicians. 

As Aragorn and Arwen danced together he only had eyes for her, but his ears picked up a conversation. 

“Prince Legless.”

“Lord Heathen.”

Aragorn cringed. The name of the Lord was Heathlen.

“I see you have your lovely young wife with you and so big your child. Congratulations,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn glanced in their direction, knowing well that Lord Heathlen’s wife was old and unable to have more children. Legolas was referring to the lord’s unmarried daughter. There was a rumour that Heathlen had quit his wife’s bed in favour of his daughter’s. 

Tauriel was passive on his arm, taking in the lord in front of them. 

“Yes well, children are a blessing as you well know.” Lord Heathlen stared at Tauriel. There was a lecherous look in his eyes. 

Her hand covered her stomach protectively. 

“I was saddened to hear that the only way that you can have children is by adopting,” Heathlen added. 

Aragorn moved to interfere but Arwen stopped him. 

Tauriel felt her anger rising. “We have both adopted and had our own. Our sons have left this world but our next is on its way.” Her nostrils flared a little.

“Yes, I had heard. Let’s hope he grows tall enough and doesn’t grow a beard as a child.” 

Outside the hall, thunder rumbled.

“Excuse me? What exactly do you mean by such a comment?” Her tone was ice cold. Her glare was hard. Tauriel took a step forward towards the lord.

“Do excuse us Lord Heathen. I wish to dance with my wife,” Legolas said and putting his arm around her swirled her off into the dancers. 

“How dare he?” She hissed through her teeth. 

“I should not have provoked him,” Legolas said. 

“What has he heard? I have never lain with anyone but you. Not of my choice.” The thunder grew louder. “What rumours are being spoken about me? How could they be so…” She lost her words and her anger took over.

“Calm down, my love. It is of no consequence what a human thinks. Do not give him power over you.” 

Tauriel stared into his eyes. “I never laid with- I could not- “ Her chin trembled. 

“He is not concerned with the truth. He only means to hurt and if he does that gives him power. So ignore his words.” 

“His look says he would hurt me..do things to me..” Tauriel pressed closer to him, needing to feel his arms and body. He was her rock, her protector. She nodded. 

“Everyone who matters knows the truth. There are many here who will protect you. Smile for me and enjoy the dance.” 

Tauriel smiled. “I only need you but I am privileged to have others. I only need you to know the truth.”

Her eyes never left his for the rest of the dance. She lost herself in them. For a moment it was like earlier as if they were one person though she couldn’t feel him, his emotions as she had previously.

_ This dress is very beautiful.  _ He ran a finger along her skin where the dress left it bare between her breasts without being too revealing.  _ So easy to remove later. _

Her lips parted a little.  _ A promise?  _ Her chest rose and fell, slowly and deeply.  _ I am pleased you like it.  _

_ When Lord Elrond leaves the ball I will go and ask him about what happened. I don’t think it was anything bad, just rare. Akkash tells me all is prepared for us to leave in the morning.  _

One side of the King’s Hall behind the pillars chairs were set up and some of the elderly were sitting watching the dancers. Several were coughing sporadically. Everyone assumed that it was because of all the lanterns, though all the doors and windows had been thrown open. 

It was only an hour later when one old Lady was escorted out. She didn’t look at all well, pale, coughing and sweating. The evening was warm, not quite hot but she complained of being cold. 

Tauriel stayed at Legolas’ side the whole night. Aragorn and Arwen circulated the room, danced and then sat for a time talking with the twins, Faramir and Eowyn. As the night went on they stood off in a corner with Legolas and Tauriel. 

“I am worried the excitement has made some ill. I should have insisted the older guests leave earlier.” Aragorn sighed. “Can we four slip out? Enjoy the night air?” He took Arwen’s hand. 

“Let me just pass a message to Lord Elrond and I will join you outside,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel, Aragorn and Arwen moved to the back of the hall and out a side door. They half ran down a back hall and outside. Tauriel took a deep breath of the night air. “So nice to be out of there.”

“It’s been raining. Careful of your slippers, my dear,” Aragorn said. 

Tauriel stopped and began to remove her boots, not wishing to ruin the lace or dirty the white material. Her bare feet touched the ground and she smiled. “Come, let's walk. Legolas will find me.”

Arwen removed her slippers and handed them to one of her terrifying looking guards. Their expression never changed. They both looked like they would rather kill you than talk to you. One’s eyes were always on Arwen, the other’s eyes were constantly scanning about them. 

Tauriel carried her boots as she walked off. Frigthoren was with Anna. Edstal was with Legolas in the hall still.

“Shall we go to the Little Wood? To your treehouse or just in the trees?” Tauriel asked as she looked over her shoulder. Aragorn took Arwen’s hand. “Wherever you desire my darling.”

“Don’t worry about our dresses,” she replied. “We can always take them off if you are concerned that we will spoil them.” 

Aragorn’s lips parted and he looked between the women. “I- well your dresses...are you wearing undergarments?”

“No.” Tauriel replied. She cared little if Aragorn saw her naked, he had seen her before. Though she realized Arwen did not know that. 

“If anyone saw us… I think you had better keep your dresses on. There are enough rumors about this city.” 

Legolas found Elrond and they walked outside. They could see Aragorn and the two ladies walking towards the bridge to the plateau. “Thank you. I did not mean to interrupt your evening but I wished to ask you something as a healer and we leave for the Greenwood first thing in the morning.” 

“What troubles you? More memory loss? Other issues with your mind?” Elrond clasped his hands behind his back.

“No, um...this is a bit embarrassing and very personal. Tauriel and I were making love and suddenly without anything to warn us, we were experiencing each other’s feeling, quite literally.” 

Elrond frowned. “What do you mean experienced each other’s feelings?”

“I could feel everything she was feeling as well as my own feelings.”

Elrond frowned. “You have never experienced this before?” 

“No. It was only for a few minutes but it was as if we were the same person. I did not know her thoughts but our bodies were literally as one.” 

Elrond frowned. “Interesting.” He was silent as they walked for a time.

“Is this normal? Is this what happens when you are married for some time? I read many books on married life from the library in the Greenwood, but there was nothing about this.” 

“No, this is nothing to do with married life.” Elrond looked serious. “Perhaps something to do with your power.” 

“I see. So there is no one who can advise me on this. Sometimes I feel like a child growing up without guidance,” Legolas told him. 

Elrond frowned. “Let me consult with Galadriel and perhaps Gandalf. We know very little about the full powers of the Vala.”

“Thank you,” Legolas replied. 

“You are in a unique position, highness. Few know their destiny and fewer can achieve it. You both know and are capable of achieving it. Don’t be too hard on yourself. Don’t take on too much too quickly. You will be longer in these lands than anyone. You have already seen and done much. You have learnt patience in business, now learn patience in life,” Elrond told him. “If you need advice or just another perspective on anything, I will be in Imladris for a few more years.” 

Legolas bowed and caught up with Tauriel, he caught her about her waist and swung her around, laughing. 

“Your meeting with Elrond went well?” Aragorn asked. 

“Not really, but I did not expect much,” he replied and then told Tauriel, “He had no idea. It isn’t normal. He thinks it is because of my powers.” 

“Your powers but it has never happened before. Is there a way he can find out?” Tauriel wrapped her arm around Legolas’. “Will it happen again I wonder?”

Aragorn led Arwen with Legolas and Tauriel behind them, further into the Little Wood. He leaned over to Arwen. “So, walk in the woods, treehouse, hot spring or somewhere else? I fear I cannot make love to you on a branch as they do.” He looked back at the elves with a smile on his lips.

“What are you two whispering about? What happened because of your powers?” Aragorn asked. 

“Private,” Legolas replied. 

“But you could talk to Elrond about it?” Aragorn asked. 

“He is the best healer here.”

“You need a healer?” 

“Oh, I hope not. I just needed to know some elf stuff.” 

“Elf stuff?” Aragorn laughed. 

“Well, what is the use of asking you about something that you could not possibly experience as a human?”

Aragorn frowned. “Fair, but you could share, let us talk about your concerns.”

Legolas looked to Tauriel. 

“See that?” Arwen said. “He looked to Tauriel for permission. I want to see a bit of that from you.” 

Tauriel nodded. “He may know. He knows a great deal about us or did..it is time to grow that connection again.”

Aragorn smiled sheepishly. “I will try to mind my tongue unless you okay it.”

“Tauriel and I experience something beyond what is normal for bonding. For a moment we could feel each other’s feeling. It was as if I was both Tauriel and myself,” Legolas tried to explain.

Aragorn frowned. “That isn’t what bonding is like?”

Tauriel led them to a tree. She closed her eyes for a moment and the ground under it thickened with soft moss. Aragorn sat and pulled Arwen into his lap. 

“Apparently not to this extent,” Legolas replied as he joined them and held out his hand for Tauriel. “I thought it might just be that and that our bond was growing stronger with time. But Lord Elrond says otherwise. I don’t think it is only being with Tauriel that grows my powers. I think when you are near, it triggers a growth in my powers.” 

Aragorn frowned. “I do not think my presence does much. Your powers grew when we were apart.” He shrugged. “And I was most certainly not involved this afternoon. I was busy..” He looked at Arwen, a smile on his lips.

Tauriel’s eyes were on Arwen.  _ She does not know. _

_ Know what? _

_ That you are bonded to Aragorn. _

“Oh,” Legolas sighed aloud. 

“You are the one who told me to take her to bed before the ball. That is why I was occupied. Do not sound surprised.” Aragorn laughed lightly.

“Bonding is far more than that,” Legolas told him. “You know that.” 

“Of course but still, your powers have not altered since you came here or while we travelled. Why now?” 

“Both you and Tauriel are close.” 

“That does not hold though...we were close during the travel and for a while now.” Aragorn frowned.

Arwen cleared her throat. “Explain.” Her tone was firm. “What does Aragorn have to do with your bond with Tauriel. You speak as if he is-” She looked between her husband and Legolas. 

Tauriel’s hand tightened on Legolas’ arm.

“I am Tadelen. But Aragorn is too human, he cannot return the bond. If he could bond, it would be with you,” Legolas said.

Arwen’s eyes were focused on Aragorn’s face. “You did not tell me this.”

“It is not mine to share. Legolas is my dearest friend, my closest. He is family. We have shared experiences and Tauriel-” He looked at a loss for words. “I love you, I always have. My love for him has never clouded that. Never altered that.” Aragorn looked to Legolas and Tauriel for help in the explanation.

“I think it is the closest that humans can come to bonding, his love for you,” Legolas told Arwen. 

Tauriel knew there was hurt in Legolas. She knew that reassuring Arwen meant somehow diminishing the connection the men once had, that Legolas had wanted. It also meant acknowledging, even silently the hurt that was caused.

Aragorn nodded. “I love you with all of me Arwen.” He leaned in and kissed her softly.

“I do not doubt that. If anything I was the one hesitant in our marriage. But I love you. I am bonded to you, even if you are not bonded to me. But I do ask that if you...bed with Legolas...I wish to know.” 

Aragorn shook his head. “That- I- we- It was not simple. I would not do that now..we are married. The past-”

“You are human. I did not expect you to come to me inexperienced,” Arwen smiled. 

“I had no other women, Arwen.” Aragorn’s tone was firm.

“Ah, that explains a lot,” Arwen teased. 

“Now, wait- you told Tauriel…” He laughed and hugged her tightly against his body.

_ You know I can make him lust for you.  _ Tauriel’s eyes met Legolas’.  _ My powers can affect humans. If I allow it to..  _

_ I think you already affect him enough. _

Tauriel shook her head.  _ He has never felt that for me. You know this as well as I do. I simply meant I would give you that if you wished. _

_ I do not wish to Aragorn or Arwen to be hurt like that. I will not come between them. _

Tauriel nodded and looked away for a moment before resting her head on his shoulder.  _ I am sorry, Legolas. _

_ It is not your fault to be sorry for. I must bear equal sadness to my happiness. I must bear the balance of payment for my powers. _

Arwen laughed and kissed Aragorn. 

Tauriel was tight-lipped as she laid on his shoulder. Her hand squeezed his.  _ I am with you always and will bear any pain with you.  _

Aragorn pulled Arwen closer and kissed her again, his hands roaming over her back. “What shall we do with our freedom? We have so little of it. Let us not think of concerns or problems. You are leaving tomorrow and I want this night to be for the four of us.”

“We get so few times to talk freely. Tell me your plans. You must have thought a great deal about what you will do when you are king. Now, you are how have your plans changed. Not for the kingdom so much but for you,” Legolas asked. 

Aragorn laid his head against Arwen. “I haven’t thought about myself in a long time.” He sighed, breathing in her scent. “Everything has changed.” 

“But surely you imagined what it would be like, to be king?” Arwen asked. 

“Do you want to travel about your kingdoms, see things for yourself, or sit up on that high throne and sign documents all day?” Legolas asked. 

“I never imagined being king. Until it happened it never felt real. I have many changes in the kingdom I want to make. There are things I want to turn to Arwen for, women’s rights and the like. As for me, I wish to see my children grown. To see my kingdom with my wife on my arm.”

“Women’s rights?” Arwen asked.

“Oh, yes. Tauriel has a whole folder full of papers. And the silliest laws about women,” Legolas said.

“Women cannot have coin, they are little more than objects men own.” Tauriel added. “I am going to see girls trained. We will see them educated. To stand on their own feet as people.”

“I will join you there. I need some exercise and practice,” Arwen said. 

“Only if Aragorn permits it,” Legolas said. “That’s the law.” 

“That is the law we will change. You do not need my permission.” Aragorn kissed her shoulder. 

“I suppose I should have asked Legolas but instead we barged into the hall and I demanded to be made protector of the Little Wood. I also told him that we would be training the orphan girls to protect themselves. I suppose I have never been good at asking for permission.” Tauriel smirked.

“Don’t I know it,” Legolas replied. “Even as a guard. I remember the day you marched into a meeting and told my father you had joined the guard. It was so cute.” 

“Tauriel, cute?” Aragorn sounded skeptical.

“It was what I wanted to do. Nothing else.” Tauriel stated matter of factly.

“She was all of 25 years old,” Legolas laughed. “And she was dragging a bow that was bigger than her.” 

“I bet she could still shoot better than most.” Aragorn nodded. “It endeared her to you?”

Tauriel laughed. “I was little more than a servant to Legolas at that time. He took no notice of me other than thinking I was cute apparently…”

“You were only a bit bigger that Anna at the time. I thought you were a cute child.” 

“Of course, you did. I was a child. They are all cute.” Tauriel said.

“I was told you were a rambunctious child.” Aragorn said to Legolas. 

“Of course, I was. I was the prince, heir to the throne. I could do anything I wanted. No one but my father dared to punish me for anything. Even Akkash had his hands full. Lucky for him that he made lessons interesting.” 

“Yes well, your manners are better but no one still dare punish you for being rambunctious.” Aragorn teased. 

“I believe I have matured in manner and learnt to enjoy quiet times.” 

“We have had quiet times? Did I blink and miss them?” Aragorn laughed. “As I see it this is the first quiet, happy moment I have had in a very long time.”

“Well, over the last year, there were quiet times for me when the company slept and I stood watch, I could enjoy the scenery, the scents on the breeze, bird song and the rustle of the animals in the night. Before that, in Lothlorien...I used to sit by Ernilion’s bed and watch him sleep. Not that I didn’t love Galadion equally, but I doubt his wife would have approved.” 

Aragorn laughed. “No, wives do not like watchers. It makes women uncomfortable. Did you ever meet up with Tauriel while we were travelling? I cannot bear to think of her out there alone. We never knew.”

Tauriel scoffed. “I was fine. I only wished Legolas safe and happy. It is all I ever wanted.”

“You were following them? I wish I had thought of that,” Arwen said. 

“We spoke often, but it was safer for her to be invisible,” Legolas told Aragorn. 

“We were connected. We always are.” Tauriel closed her eyes.  _ Always. _

Legolas kissed her cheek. “But we are talking about us, not you,” he said to Aragorn. 

“I do not want to talk about me. My life started today. My future is before me.” He hugged Arwen. “Soon you will be round like Tauriel. Our son growing strong. That is my future.”

“And will you leave me at home to care for the children while you ride off to adventures?” Arwen asked. 

“No, we will strap the babies to our bodies and ride with them. We will never be left behind.” Tauriel’s tone spoke that she would take no argument. 

“I will only leave you to run the kingdom if necessary but I will otherwise take you with me.”

“We have been told. And I quickly discovered that when it comes to children, we must listen. A mother in protection of her child will devour her husband if he contradicts her instructions.”

“Or just be a good father like Legolas and then Arwen will never be cross with you.” Tauriel smiled. 

“Don’t let the baby sit on the bare floor. Don’t let the baby walk on the stairs. He’s too young to climb a tree. He’s too young to play with knives…” Legolas continued. 

Aragorn laughed. “I knew all of those things. Thank you though..how did the boys survive their first years?”

“Apparently, I didn’t know.” 

Tauriel smiled. “The foxes were very helpful as nannies.”

“I will never forget that first day that Galadion was running in the woods and suddenly stopped breathing. He just dropped to the ground. I panicked.” 

“That would be terrifying. Children do not do that often do they?” Aragorn looked worried. “Tell me that the children just don’t stop breathing.” He looked at the women.

“Galadion was born too early. He had problems with breathing all his life,” Legolas stated. 

“I did not know that. I am sorry to hear that but humans are fragile. He was not of your blood, not as strong.” Aragorn’s shoulders dropped. “I am glad that isn’t a common affliction. Arwen, love you must keep our children inside until they are fully grown and ready for birth.” 

Tauriel was almost deathly still and silent beside Legolas. His arm held her close. 

“We will travel. See the kingdom. Make things better for everyone.” Aragorn closed his eyes and held Arwen. 

“Aragorn, children are born when they are born. There is no choosing about it,” Arwen said. 

“Then we just have to keep you relaxed and well taken care of so they want to stay in.” He smiled against her shoulder. 

Arwen laughed. 

“I know if I was able I would never get out of your bed.” Aragorn sighed dreamily. 

“One might think that we only think about making children,” Legolas said. 

“Right now it is all I can think about.” He moved, laying Arwen in the moss and kissed her. He laughed lightly. “A beautiful day, a beautiful woman who is now my wife. Wonderful friends. What more could a king ask for?”

“Perhaps we should sneak off to the hot spring,” Legolas said to Tauriel. 

_ Should we cover them with flowers first? We could go to the nearby tree and make that happen... _

“We are being watched,” Legolas told her. 

Tauriel tensed. “Ours, theirs or another?” She didn’t want to look around for fear of alarming their watcher.

“The dark ones. Though being watched is probably the wrong words.”

Tauriel shifted to look at his face. “Dark ones?” 

“Yes, they are called Morne. There are few of them left in Middle Earth. They are totally devoted to their work, incorruptible.”

“Their work? What is their work?” She shifted again, readying herself to fight.

“They are Arwen’s guards, have been since the day she was born, will be until her death.” 

“They will not interfere though. She is his wife, he is her husband. If we slip into a tree they will not follow us. Are you suddenly shy?” Tauriel smiled.

No, they will stay where they are until Arwen moves. Did you never see them when Arwen visited Lothlorien?”

“Yes but paid them no attention. I did not know their title. Does this mean we cannot surround them with flowers then?” She half smiled and half pouted.

Legolas laughed. “We can. What harm can there be in flowers?” 

“Absolutely none unless Aragorn is allergic…” Tauriel stood, reached for his hand and pulled him away. Her dress was undone as she walked. By the time she started up the tree her dress laid on the ground at the bottom.

“A Ranger allergic to flowers,” Legolas laughed as he followed her up the tree. Unfortunately, his clothes were more difficult to shed. But he had left his underwear off because of the heat. 

Tauriel was standing on the branch, moonlight at her back. Her body was pale in the light. She gestured for him to come to her.

He licked his lips as he dropped a boot from the tree. “I wonder where Edstal is?” 

“You are thinking of Edstal while I stand here naked before you? While I call you to come and enjoy my body?”

“Only so that I do not disappoint you and finish before we have even started,” he told her. “And that new guard working with him.” 

“He is down to the right. On the angle to us. You are safe.” Tauriel smiled but it was a sultry smile. “Mostly safe...but not from me.” 

When Legolas dropped his second boot there was a thud and a growl. “Thorn, go home.” There was another growl. “We have enough guards.”

Tauriel sighed. “Never alone…”

“Considering the times I have been alone, I do not recommend it.”

“I have been alone. I just wish for more time alone with you.” She moved to him now, tired of waiting for him to come to her. 

“I seem to have tied the lacings of my trousers in a knot trying to undo them,” Legolas admitted with a sigh. 

“I am beginning to think you are avoiding this.” Tauriel came to crouch before him. Her hands went to his trousers. “If you wish me to stop, tell me and we will go to the hot spring.”

“It is because I wish to do this that I am having trouble undressing. I am too distracted by this beautiful eleth standing before me in the starlight,” he told her. 

Her fingers undid the laces of his trousers. Her eyes lifted to look up at him and she pulled the clothing down. “You are not usually so easily flustered.” Standing, Tauriel backed up a little.

“I do not usually have Aragorn’s half naked body as a distraction.” he told her. 

“So it is not me.” 

He wrapped an arm about her and pulled her in close. “Of course, it is you. Am I not here in your arms?”

Tauriel frowned a little. “I am not a distraction or I am not- I am confused now. I am a distrac-“

He shut her up with a passionate kiss. 

She melted against him. She kissed him back deeply and passionately. Immediately the ground around Aragorn and Arwen began to change. Tall flowers pressed up and surrounded them, covered them.

_ He will be less distracting now. Help me grow them taller. _

_ I am getting taller, _ he told her. He slid his hand around to her rear and let it slid down to lift her leg to give him access to her.  _ See how much taller. _

Tauriel wrapped her arms around his neck, lifted her leg and clung to him.  _ Take me, love.  _

He needed no more encouragement and slid into her with a moan. 

Her body immediately tensed and she gasped as a climax hit her.  _ By the Vala...Legolas. Legolas... _

The flowers grew, almost aggressively up and around the other pair. 

One of the Morne moved so he could still keep them in view. Legolas moved in her slowly as his arms help her up. She had picked a good branch, rather flat on top so it was easy to stand on. 

Tauriel hung onto him. She pressed her face into his neck. Their bodies moved together. She was breathing in his scent. 

It was when he started to thrust harder and faster that they connected again, as strong this time as before but just as quickly. It brought him to climax faster than he wanted but the feeling of hers as well as his was overwhelming. He just caught himself in time as he lost his balance. 

Tauriel reached out to grab him as she slowly sank down onto the branch. She pulled him to her. She couldn’t breathe right, her body and mind completely lost in their joining. 

Sitting astride the branch facing her, he lent his head on her shoulder and tried to steady his body. “That is...indescribable.”

Tauriel gave a small whimper as she gasped in another breath. “I have lost the ability to stand…” She smiled and she held him.

The flowers covering Aragorn and Arwen were tall, thick and covered them completely. The flowers were large blooms of red. 

After a few minutes, they heard Arwen. “Tauriel, are you out there? Can you let us out? We’d like to go to the hot springs now.”

Tauriel closed her eyes and focused on reshaping the flower stalks to part and let them out. 

_ Let’s go join them _ .

_ You might have to carry me out of the tree. You have left me weak in the knees.  _ Tauriel smiled.

_ If I can walk at all,  _ he replied. He kissed her neck and then drew back to claim her lips. They glanced about them. The woods had changed. They were twice as thick as they were before. There was new growth everywhere. Even the branch that they were on was twice the distance to the ground now.  _ Think we over did it? _

“What...I didn’t realize..” She laughed. It was a free and open laugh. “I think it is wonderful. More woods, more animals, more life..” She tried to sit up. “You have made my body feel amazing.”

“There doesn’t seem to be any strong branches beneath us. Do you think you can climb down the trunk?”

Tauriel frowned. “Yes but I hope our son cooperates.” She eyed the trunk and imagined shimming down it.

“Climb onto my back and hang on.” 

“You think you will carry me down?” Tauriel laughed and then realized he was serious. “I should be able to manage.” She stood and moved to the trunk. After a few moments of trying to cling and not rub against it she sighed. “Alright, I will hold onto you.”

“Well, I have nothing protruding enough to scrape against the trunk, since you took care of that already,” he teased. 

“Oh really?” She playfully reached down to take his manhood in her hand. “Nothing? I beg to differ.”

“Believe me, I will be careful. Or you could grow that spindly branch, there, so we could use that and avoid me getting bark splinters in delicate places.”

“Leave that,” Arwen said when Aragorn started to gather up his clothes. “You never did learn to let the servants do their job. And I want to admire your body as we walk to the hot spring. I have never been there. I was barely allowed out of my rooms since I arrived.” 

Tauriel focused on the branch and had it grow thicker. She did it a few more times as he climbed down and she hung onto his back.

Aragorn laughed. “You realize that Legolas and Tauriel are naked as well..you are alright with this? And it means I can see you naked, in the woods…” That thought made Aragorn’s body react. “Maybe we could stay here a moment longer? I think I need to make use of this cover once more…”

“We can fix that in the hot spring,” she said. “And yes, I am alright with this. What is more natural than a naked elf in the woods?” 

“But I-“ He reached for her as she started to exit the flower fort. “I want to fix it now.” He sighed but as he stretched his hand, caressed her backside. “Not all of us are elves.”

She stretched up to kiss him. “I guess your laws do say that I should obey my husband.” 

“Then I order you into my lap.” He kissed her and pulled her back under the cover. Aragorn laid on his back and pulled her on top of him. 

“Hmm, I did wonder if father gave you the same education in such matters as the rest of us,” she said. 

Aragorn's deep laugh carried out of the flowers and then stopped as he kissed Arwen.

Tauriel hung onto Legolas’ back. Her body pressed against him and it was as they climbed that Ernilion chose to kick his father. 

“Get that child of yours under control or we are going to fall.”

“He does not like to be squished.” Tauriel shifted so her front was no longer pressed to him. She let go with one arm to aid the movement.

“I was doing more than squishing him a few minutes ago.” 

“Yes well...perhaps he is letting us know he is done being squished...it should be better now.” 

“He is growing fast again. It has only been a month. We should barely be able to tell he exists yet.” 

“I know. I was trying not to worry.” She closed her eyes. Her breathing changed a little.

_ Hold on. _

_ I am.  _ Tauriel tried to focus on just holding on.

__ When Legolas felt she had a good grip he dropped down the rest of the way. He looked up and realised that he could have dropped from the branch but he didn’t want to risk Tauriel and Ernilion. 

She let him go and stepped away. Her arms wrapped around herself, hands rubbing her abdomen. “What am I doing wrong? What if he is born too soon and isn’t ready, what if he has an affliction? What if he does not survive?”

“He is elf. He will not be born with an affliction. Lord Elrond has already told us that he is fine.”

“But he is growing too fast. That is troubling. I have not been feeding him energy. I send it all away. All of it. There are times I am so tired because it send anything extra away from me for fear of him growing too much and yet...he is still growing too fast.”

Legolas crouched and put his hand on her abdomen. “Listen here, little one. You have to slow down.” Suddenly her entire lower abdomen glowed a soft pale blue. Legolas’ eye went wide. 

Tauriel stared down, hands cradling her now glowing abdomen. “What-“

“We should have expected this. He is only half elf, part nymph and part Valar.” 

“But- is he alright? Is he safe?” Tears dropped onto her abdomen. 

“Yes. He is.” Legolas stood and called to Edstal. “Stay here and tell the King and Queen that we have gone ahead to the hot springs.” 

Tauriel was so busy staring at her abdomen that she didn’t focus on Legolas for a moment. “Little one...just stay in there. Please.”

She began to wander towards the hot spring. It was instinct that carried her there. The woods had changed but it was like she knew them inside and out. Unlike the Greenwood, the forest she had learned over her life, this was a wood that she grew with Legolas. Each piece of greenery and plant life was born of their energy, her emotions. His power, his presence fed her and in turn she grew this place. It knew her and she it like her own heartbeat. Tauriel kept her eyes on her abdomen. “You are like your father, so bright..but learn his patience too.” 

As if knowing her words and rebelling against them, Ernilion kicked her. 

Legolas followed her along leaving his guard to wait for Aragorn and Arwen. He caught up with her just as Ernilion kicked. He put his hand over his abdomen. “I felt that.” 

“So did I..” Tauriel exhaled. “He is strong. He does not have your patience.” She emphasized the word not. “Even when they were both in there I did not feel so much movement.”

“He has space to move,” Legolas laughed. 

“Well he is certainly taking advantage. It is like he is growing and moving faster to make up for the space and time he did not have before.” Tauriel smirked but there was a little frustration in her tone. 

“Which reminds me did Lady Arya give you the harness for Anna so she can ride with you without falling off?” 

“I did not see it but I have not checked over all the things that have been prepared for the journey. I planned to do that when we return tonight and again in the morning.” She took his hand. “I am excited and nervous for this journey.” 

The bridge to the hot springs was up ahead. Even this area showed signs of change in the plants. 

Legolas wondered about the four guards on the bridge and questioned guard. 

“By orders of Lord Faramir, only those who have crossed the bridge from this side may return. Any others are to be stopped, and if orcs begin to climb down the cliff we are to cut the vines that hold the bridge,” the guard told him. 

Tauriel covered her naked body as best she could. The human guards put her on edge. “Orcs? Stopped? Are they drunk?” Tauriel frowned. “What reasoning is there to stop people from enjoying the hot spring?”

“You may still cross and enter the hot spring, my lady. But Lord Faramir does not want anyone to cross into the woods who should not be here.” 

Tauriel nodded though still seemed a little unsure. “I did not realize there were many orcs in the area.” 

“We here in Minas Tirith have been under attack from Orcs all our lives, My Lady. We still guard,” the guard replied. 

“Of course.” Tauriel made her way past them, she wanted to be away from them in her current state. She feared what could happen if she was there longer or if they were affected as the foliage had been. The sooner she was over the bridge and in the water, the happier she would be. 

Legolas lit the torches from one that was on the end of the bridge and the cavern seemed to light up completely, revealing Faramir and Eowyn on the far side of the pool. 

“My apologies,” Legolas said. “But Aragorn and Arwen will soon be here, so I thought we should have some light.” 

Tauriel smiled to herself and moved to sit on the edge, feet in the water. “It seems we all wanted time away to be with our partners. We did not mean to invade your time.” 

Eowyn giggled a little. “It is alright. I think a breather is needed anyway.” She kissed Faramir and swam away a little.

“That’s not what you said a few seconds ago,” Faramir countered. “We are with friends here. There is no need to be shy.” 

Legolas bit his lip to stop from laughing at the thought of Eowyn being shy. 

“Friends who do not wish to watch and I would rather not be watched, my dear.” Eowyn splashed him. “Judging by their state I would say they were also occupied as we were. I would guess the king and queen are in similar activities.” 

“We will all keep our eyes on our beloved ones,” Legolas assured them. “Elves are not as...shy…” 

“No, we are not.” Tauriel’s voice lowered, “Though some of us are cautious for other reasons.” She slid into the water, going under completely.

“She is quite shy,” Eowyn stated. 

“The human guards outside unsettled her. Too many bad memories,” Legolas responded and jumped into the water, vanishing beneath. 

Tauriel surfaced, pushing her wet hair away from her face. She took a breath and then sighed, laying back to float. Her knees, top of her abdomen and breasts were visible as she laid on her back. 

Faramir swam to Eowyn. “I did not account for the guards making it uncomfortable. And I still say we need not be shy.” He pulled her close and kissed her. 

Tauriel felt a kiss on her rear. 

She gasped softly but didn’t move. Her hand reached down as best she could but she could not feel him. 

Aragorn and Arwen stopped short of the bridge when they spotted the guards. “Wait here.” Aragorn told her. He approached the guards. “Let me borrow your cloak. It is a hot night, you do not need it.” The guard was glad to have an excuse to remove it. Aragorn brought it back and wrapped it around Arwen. 

He put his arm around her and led her over the bridge to the hot spring. “Well, we all seem to be here.” He smiled. “Legolas is hiding under the water I presume?” Aragorn led Arwen closer and waited for her to remove the cloak so he could help her into the water if she wanted the help.

But Arwen dived in gracefully and surfaced beside Legolas, both laughing. 

Aragorn jumped in, splashing pretty much everyone. 

Tauriel wiped the water from her face. “So lacking in grace…” As soon as Aragorn’s surfaced she splashed him. 

“Human!” Legolas complained. Then splashed Aragorn. 

One of the torches went out and Aragorn called out to Faramir and Eowyn. “Come join the fun. Stop hiding in the shadows. 

“I think they are having fun of their own,” Legolas said more quietly. 

“Yes, we interrupted them..rather rude of us..” Tauriel whispered as she swam to Legolas and pressed against his back. 

Aragorn chuckled. “I see. Or rather I don’t as they are in the shadows and it might be best that way.”

“Exactly, humans are a bit shy about sex. Even though they openly talk about it which elves don’t really do. It is a strange contrast.” 

“They talk about in particular company. Men with men, never in front of women and women at lunch with other women…” Aragorn laughed. He grabbed Arwen and laid back, pulling her to float on top of him. He smiled up at her. “But I can trust that my lady wife will share no secrets from our bed over lunch with the ladies of the realm.”

“Only with me.” Tauriel stated. 

“No doubt!” Legolas laughed. “But I can assure you that I do not speak about you in intimate details to other males. I do not want them to be lusting after you.” 

“As if we have any say in that,” Faramir called from the other side of the pool. 

Tauriel frowned a little. She swallowed hard and pressed closer to Legolas as if seeking protection. “Arwen, you may share details with me. Aragorn cannot begrudge you one confidant. We need someone to confide in and brag to.” She smiled but it did not reach her eyes. 

“I fear we will be compared. Which is hardly far since I am Valarindi and you a meer mortal,” Legolas teased Aragorn. 

Aragorn laughed and then sank. He did not grab Arwen, instead pushing her away as he sputtered. The laugh carried on as he spit water out. “Yes, I can never compare to you. Of this I know and accept. As long as it is always favourable I see no reason why you two cannot share and discuss but the king’s bedroom should not be privy to all.” 

“No one’s bedroom should be privy to all. But that reminds me of Lord Heathlen. Is there not something we can do to help that poor girl?” Legolas asked. 

Tauriel visibly stiffened at the mention of that man.

Aragorn sighed. “I can see if there is some reason to send him away for a time, alone. Then maybe we can get the girl out of there, send her away. There is no law against what he has done because it is rumour, no proof. And she is his property. This is why I need to change the laws regarding women. I cannot have this happening in my realm.” Gone was the mirth. Aragorn was hard, serious. Once more the king.

“What about my promise to reward every birth in Minas Tirith? Can you use that somehow?”

“He has already got the girl with child. I do not wish to encourage him to continue to bed her.” 

“But a reward of a home of her own to raise her child in. He cannot claim the child as his or risk confirming that he bed his own daughter,” Legolas said. 

“As the law is now she cannot own a home.” Aragorn frowned. “We will have to find a work around.”

“She is a lady, a noble woman, yes?” Arwen asked. 

“Well...she is the daughter of a lord and lady, not yet given the full title of lady yet. Even then she cannot own her home.”

But as Queen, her father cannot refuse or face disgrace, if I was to as her to be one of my ladies in waiting. She would then be under our roof,” Arwen stated. 

Aragorn thought it over. “It is not common to take a pregnant woman on as a lady in waiting. We could consider bringing her in as a possible future wet nurse.” He shook his head. “It would be a potentially difficult thing to convince at this point as we are not with child..”

“What is a wet nurse?” Arwen asked. 

“A woman who feeds babies when their mothers do not produce enough milk to feed them. Or in the case of many nobles when the lady of the house does not wish to take on that motherly duty.”

“Why would a woman not wish to feed their own baby?” Arwen asked. 

Tauriel looked horrified. “My thought exactly.” 

Aragorn tried to shrug but he was busy treading water so the motion only served to cause him to tip a little. Once he righted himself he looked at the women. “Because some ladies feel it not their duty or beneath them to do such a thing. I do not understand it.”

“Let’s move to where we can stand before Aragorn drowns,” Legolas smirked. 

With a slight scowl he swam to where it was shallower. This put the group closer to Faramir and Eowyn.

“Some women cannot feed their babies and in those cases wet nurses save children’s lives but it is not uncommon for a lady to employ them.”

Tauriel kept herself almost behind Legolas. She was trying to remain away from Aragorn and Faramir. The lord’s comment had unnerved her a little. 

Legolas swam to shallower waters, with Tauriel being dragged along.  _ Neither Aragorn nor Faramir would touch you. Try to relax.  _ “What do you think, Tauriel? How can we get the girl out of the hands of her father?” 

“Then you had best get me with child quickly,” Arwen told Aragorn. 

“My first thought is to kill him for what he has done.” Tauriel commented. “I think it might be a good plan in the coming weeks to bring her into your household as part of the baby’s staff. If a wet nurse is a thing, say you are planning ahead.”

“I don’t actually think there is a law against what he has done, if he did do it,” Faramir surprised them all by speaking up. They had all deliberately not looked at the couple until that moment. 

“There is no law against what he has done, yet. But it is vile what he has forced that girl to do. His own daughter.” Aragorn was practically spitting in anger. 

“There is also a rumor that it was one of her brothers and one that it was one of the household servants which has been dismissed recently. So until we can gain the confidence of the girl and ask who the father is, there must be a plan that takes her away from the house,” Faramir stated. 

“Why is this even a discussion? The girl was not happy. Bring her to speak with Arwen and bring her in as household staff.” Tauriel was incensed. “That man is disgusting and rude, even if it was not him who did that to her.” She couldn’t help remembering the way he looked at her and then his comment about her unborn child. 

“He doesn’t like Legolas. There is no law against no liking someone. Everyone would be in a cell if there was,” Faramir replied. 

“You cannot defend him. He is lacking in manners regardless of anything else.” Tauriel shook her head. 

“Tauriel, all humans are lacking in manners compared to elves. Legolas only speaks as he does because he was around rangers for long enough for him to test his boundaries with humans,” Aragorn told her. 

“He openly insulted me. If he had not been a lord in your court I would have-” Tauriel exhaled out her nose. She shook her head. “It does not matter. Getting the girl away is best for both her and that baby.”

“He was meaning to insult me, my love, by implying that I was not capable of fathering children,” Legolas told her. “I don’t think he even considered women of enough consequence to speak to.” 

“He considered me enough when he was staring at me..” 

“I will send a message to the house,” Faramir said. “Telling them that the Queen saw that she was with child at the ball and would like to congratulate her in person and give her a gift for the baby. If he or any of her brothers turn up with her, have the guards tell them that the gathering is for women only.” 

Aragorn nodded. “A good plan to start. We can see what Arwen can learn and decide what must then happen.”

“Most men do not wish to sit among a group of woman for more than a few minutes if they can find an excuse not to be there,” Faramir added. 

Edstal suddenly rushed into the cavern, stopping on the wooden platform that had been built to help people get into and out of the pool easily. “ Your Majesties, Your Highnesses, forgive my interruption. Healer Mangle has sent word that the Halls of Healing are full and that they are sending people away. Also that they do not have enough healers to see to the households of the lords whose families have fallen ill. He fears it is a plague.” 

Aragorn immediately began to swim to the ledge. “A plague? Caused by what? How many do they fear are affected? Has someone checked the lower levels? Is it just the lords?” 

“Aragorn should not go too close to any who might be ill. What if he catches it?” Tauriel whispered to Legolas.

But Faramir was ahead of them. He swam over to Aragorn. “You must go to Elven House with the queen. You must be isolated immediately.” 

“You can have Elven house to yourselves as we are supposed to be leaving for the Greenwood.” She looked at Eowyn. “You and Faramir should come to stay as well.”

“I cannot,” Faramir replied. “But Eowyn must. It is my duty to organise the population. Sire you must not come into contact with any human.” 

_ Faramir will get sick. If he dies Eowyn is a widow. He cannot risk himself. What if- What if we stay a day to get things organized? We cannot become ill. _

“Would you allow me to serve in your place?” Legolas asked. “I cannot get ill.” 

“But you leave on the morn.”

“We will stay. I will see to the lower levels with Edstal and some guards. Legolas will oversee everything that needs doing. I will take my commands from him and we will get things organized as needed. You have guards and healers all here, elves who cannot get sick.” 

“None of the elves have left the city yet,” Legolas said. “If it is a plague, my first action would be to close all the gates between levels to all bar elves so to stop the spread. Then take Lord Elrond to the Halls of Healing to get an assessment of this illness. He has studied human medicine and will know what to do. He can also talk to the human healers. Will you allow this?” 

Aragorn looked at Faramir. “We are all ordered to Elven House. Quarantined there. Legolas, you have my permission to put your plan into action. Tauriel, I name you his second. None may question or disobey your orders. Both of you. See the gates closed.” He looked at Arwen. “Come, please.” There was worry now lining his face, making him look older.

“Use our rooms. No human has been in there for some time. So it should be safe.”  _ I hope,  _ he thought. He knew nothing of human illnesses, but he didn’t need to know. 

_ We will not see the Greenwood until this is over. It is the right thing to do.  _ Tauriel’s eyes met his. 

Aragorn wrapped the cloak around Arwen once more and they rushed from the hot spring. Faramir and Eowyn followed. Tauriel stood, water dripping off of her. She lifted her chin a little. “They are scared and rightfully so.” 

“I heard that a plague is why there are so few in Rohan. I do not know what illness it was but it killed hundreds,” Legolas said quietly. He let the water flow off him and ran his hand over Tauriel’s hair to rid it of water. “I don’t have a cloak for you.” 

When Aragorn and Arwen crossed the bridge, he went to tell the guard whose cloak Arwen wore that he could collect it from Elven House but the guard wasn’t there. He turned to the other. “Where has he gone?”

“He was dismissed because he was ill, Sire.” 

Aragorn looked at the cloak. He had touched it. He knew that illnesses could be transferred through touching things that an ill person had touched. Elrond had made sure that Aragorn knew this when he was learning healing so that he did not become ill treating the wounds and humans who were ill. 

Arwen noticed the look. “I cannot catch a human illness, my king.” 

“I can.” Aragorn stated. “And depending on the illness pass it to Faramir or Eowyn. You have the cloak and it can as well.”

“The treehouse,” she said. 

“Yes.” Aragorn nodded and then ran back to the hot spring. He spotted Legolas. “We may have been contaminated. We are going to the treehouse. Send elven guards to watch over us.”

“I know. There was a sick woman at the ball,” Legolas replied. “But we should not expose you further.” 

Aragorn nodded and ran back to Arwen to lead her to the treehouse.

Edstal waited for Legolas and Tauriel. “We must go directly home and dress. Wear what you are most comfortable and willing to destroy when this illness is over.” 

As soon as they entered Elven House, servants rushed forward with cloaks and escorted them to their rooms to dress. Tauriel called for Frigthoren. She gave him orders to keep Anna and the foxes safe. She dressed in a loose, long sleeved green tunic. Doeskin leggings were pulled on, her boots next. The tunic was belted above the bump of her pregnant abdomen. Lastly, she plaited her hair away from her face. She was ready to be Legolas’ captain and lead the others to take care of the humans.

Legolas changed into one of the outfits he would wear in the woods, giving him easy movement. He had a pin on his left chest of the tree of Minas Tirith, a symbol of Gondor. It would let people know that he had authority. Faramir had sent for it for him. 

“All the human staff have already gone home for the night, hours ago. They will not be allowed back into the house,” Legolas told her. He walked to the door adjoining the bedroom and sitting room to speak to Frigthoren. 

Tauriel nodded. She was just behind him, at his shoulder.

“I will need your aid. Send for someone you can trust with Anna and the foxes and have all other guards on alert. Send someone to cut the vines holding up the bridge to the hot springs. People will try to flee the city when they hear that illness is spreading.”

Frigthoren nodded. “I will see to it.”

Tauriel was tight lipped. She was waiting for her orders.

“And have the Captain of the human guards report to me in front of the King’s House.” He turned to Tauriel. “People will panic. In times of stress, humans to not work together like elves.” 

“Yes. We will have to make sure we keep them under control. The locked gates will help. We need to ensure they can still eat, bathe and then there will need to be the ability to clean everything. We do not know where it started or how it spreads.” Tauriel said, inhaling slowly. She was ready and knew there was going to be issues. The humans were going to be scared.

She looked at him. “What would you have me do first, highness?” 

“Wake Lord Elrond up.”

Tauriel was gone. She found Lord Elrond and woke him. “My apologies but you are needed. There is an illness sweeping through the humans.”

“I will dress and go to the Halls of Healing to access the situation. Has Aragorn been taken to safety?” he asked. 

“He and Arwen have gone to the treehouse.” Tauriel stepped back to the door and stood, the mantle of captain of the guard coming back naturally to her. “Faramir and Eowyn are in Elven House. Legolas is acting in Aragorn’s stead.”

“Excuse me while I dress,” Elrond said closing the door. 

Tauriel waited in the hall for Elrond to dress. Her mind was going over all the things that needed to be done. She made a mental note to have tea and food sent to Legolas. He would need to keep his strength up.

Elrond dressed quickly and walked with her along the corridor to the stairs. Below them Legolas was giving orders to the Captain of Minas Tirith Guards. “Only elves are to be allowed through the gates. Send a guard to every Lord’s house and advise them to remain inside, no one should be on the streets. Put guards on every level to send everyone home.” 

“I have brought Lord Elrond. What do you need me to do next, my prince?” Tauriel said as she stood just behind Elrond.

Legolas bowed his head to Lord Elrond, then turned to Tauriel. “These guards will go with you. Clear the streets of all humans, get them in their homes. Find a way to get them food and water,” Legolas told her. 

With a nod of her head Tauriel turned and headed towards the door, the guards following her. 

“What are we dealing with Prince Legolas?” Elrond’s tone was hard. He looked around to ensure there were no humans around. He did not want to cause more fear or panic.

“I do not know how serious this illness is but several have already died. Will you come to the Halls of Healing with me to talk to the healers? I will not understand what they are trying to tell me. I have had very little training in healing as you know.” 

“Of course.” Elrond gestured for Legolas to lead the way.

In the streets, Tauriel and the guards began a systematic sweep of each road, each level. People were sent indoors and told to stay there. The gates of each level were closed. It would take them hours to get everyone into their homes. Tauriel had one of the guards make note of homes that seemed to be showing signs of the illness already. She kept them away, approaching each person, each house herself. They were there for extra help but only if needed. She did not want them growing ill as well.

Elrond and Legolas walked to the Halls of Healing. The stables were on the lowest level of the city so there were no horses available, but for the one which pulled the cart to bring those too ill to walk to the Halls of Healing. 

They were approached by one of the staff. “Who is your head healer?” Legolas asked. 

The man looked worried. “He is…” He pointed to a bed where a man lay, pale and struggling to breathe. “I am one of his apprentices. The other is there.” He pointed to a man who was moving between the numerous beds. “There are too many and they keep bringing more.” He looked frazzled. 

“You have only three healers for this whole city?” Elrond asked in amazement. 

“The lower levels tend not to trust us and go to their elders for treatment.” 

The other man came over. “I am Dararan. I am hopeful you have some idea of how to deal with this. Is it an elven sickness? Dwarven?”

“Elves do not suffer from such illnesses. Our healers mostly treat injuries,” Elrond replied. “Dwarves do suffer the same illnesses as humans but since there have been thousands of visitors during the festival, it is most likely either been brought here by a traveller or is the result of overcrowding in the city.” 

Dararan nodded. “I worry as it is spreading fast. It is a severe illness and I don’t know how to stop it.” He sounded helpless.

“Then let us treat the symptoms. What do you use to help breathing?” Elrond asked. 

“I will send an elf to the lower levels and find out what they are doing to treat this,” Legolas stated and left Elrond and Dararan to their work. He got as far as the door and turned back. “Are there any other elven healers here which we could send for?” 

Elrond frowned. “Yes..I brought Rhespen. I do not know if others came from Lothlorien. Send for Pywain. He can go and ask around to see if there are others. Even untrained I can use them.”

Legolas gave instructions to one of the guards and he hurried off. “What more can I do to help? Will what I have ordered for the city be sufficient to stop the spread?” 

Elrond shook his head. “I do not know yet. I do not know how it spreads yet but they must stay in their homes, keep the ill apart from the healthy. We will need to ensure it is not food or waterborne. Find out if they have been soiling the water with so many here for the festival.” 

Legolas nodded and then stood thinking for a moment before asking, “How?” 

“How what?” Elrond paused as he started to turn away.

“How do I find out if they have been soiling the water?” Legolas asked. 

“Take guards and inspect the wells, find their sources of water and where they empty chamber pots or cooking pots.” Elrond couldn’t help but smile. Legolas was an excellent business man and had learnt the ways of ruling a kingdom to perfection, but there was a great deal of his education that had been neglected. 

Legolas nodded and left. 

Elrond walked off to start seeing to the ill. After a time he sent the two human healers off to rest. He worried they would catch it as well and then there would be more sick and less help. He ground up some mint and set a kettle on the stove, using the steam to fill the room with worst cases. At least they would breath better, he hoped. He then used cooking fat to make a salve with the mint to put on the chests of all the ill. When he came upon one patient, he stopped Elrond.    
  
“I’ve not got this illness. I broke my leg falling off a horse in one of the races. I have no one to help me. I do not live in this city, so I am staying here for a few weeks until my leg is better.” 

Elrond frowned. “We need to move you away from those who are ill.” He beckoned to two elven guards who stood near the main door. “Come take him out of here. Find an empty room nearby if possible.” He looked at the man. “I will come check on you later.”

“My lord, there is an empty room in the servants house on the floor where there are only elven servants. I could take him there and have someone see to him.”

Elrond nodded. “Very well but he is to be returned here if he shows signs of having contracted the illness.”

“Yes, my lord.” The patient was surprised when the elf easily lifted him and carried him out. 

“So it is true. Elves are stronger.”

“Well it is true for this elf,” the guard replied in common. “Not so for every elf.” 

Legolas and as many elves as would follow him went to the lower levels, where he quickly found Tauriel. “We have to check if the water is contaminated. How are things going for you?”

“I would like permission to send the human guards to their homes. I am worried they will grow ill.” Her mouth was a straight line. 

“We don’t have enough elven guards to do everything we need seeing to and we are short on volunteers. After all the elves who came for the coronation and wedding are mostly nobles. Take this group. Elrond says to check where they empty their chamber pots and cooking pots.”

“Give me two guards. I do not need more than that. Send the others to take care of other tasks. Put two on Aragorn. I will manage with just two.”

“The Morne are on Aragorn and Arwen. You will need a fair few to check this entire level and the one above. The faster we do this the better. I will go see if I can get more volunteers from the elves. Give me a boost up.” He looked up at the roof of the house they were in front of. “I’ll go the short way.” 

Tauriel nodded and readied herself, hands against her thigh to give him a step. “Wait.” She straightened up and kissed him. She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. “There. I needed my husband and he, his father for a moment.” She returned to her stance to boost him up.

“Be careful. I have heard that humans who are ill are sometimes violent for no reason.” He used Tauriel’s help to get up on the roof and from there it was easy for an elf to leap from roof top to roof top until he got to level seven. 

“I have had no issues so far but I will be careful.” She watched him go. She turned and gestured to the guards to follow. Once the guards in front of the rest of the volunteers moved, she realised that most of them were the servants of elven lords. They were willing if not knowing what they needed to do. They moved through the eerily quiet streets and checked on houses, wells and other sources of water. 

Legolas sent messengers to tell all elves not involved in helping with the ill to gather outside the King’s Hall, including the nobles. He stood on the steps of the King’s Hall and addressed them. 

“An illness has come to this city which is spreading through the humans at an alarming rate. The gates between the levels have been closed to all but elves. They need your help. This is our chance to show that elves are the friends of humans. For more than a century now, there have been rumours of a war brewing between elves and humans, it has made relations between them very tense. Regardless of whether you are lowly servant or highest noble, we must do whatever is necessary to help. Food and fresh water must be gathered to feed the humans as they cannot leave their homes for fear of them catching the illness or spreading it. Do I have your support?”

There were some murmurs within the crowd. “You would have us all play servants to humans?” One woman spoke up. “We cannot catch this illness. Why not let it run its course?”

“If I put a small child in your arms and told you, that if you do not care for it, it will die, does it matter if it is elf, human or some other being?” Legolas asked. 

“But if the Vala has decided they should not live, child or not is it up to us to intervene?” The woman moved a little more towards the front.

“You are Valarindi, can you not do something?” Another called out. “You brought the rains.”

“I am. I am standing here, appealing to you to help these humans. If you wish you may think of this as a test of your faith. Are you true to the Vala or have you been tainted by Sauron?” Legolas replied. 

More murmurs through the crowd. Some began to drop to a knee. Soon the whole hall knelt before him. 

After that things flowed more easily. Legolas drew on the organisational skills he had been taught and by the end of the day everyone with the illness was being cared for. Everyone had food and fresh water, though some preferred ale. Those who were suffering the worst were brought to the Halls of Healing. They discovered several ways to treat the symptoms if not the illness itself. 

Tauriel was dealing with the lower two levels. There was discontent as many wanted to leave to work or simply didn’t want to be told what to do. Tauriel spent a great deal of time trying to talk them down and when that failed, ordered them back to their homes. She knew the first couple of nights they could rely on that but if this lasted too long there might be trouble. The nobles and businessmen seemed content to stay in their comfortable homes. 

She stopped a volunteer. “See that food and water is brought to Prince Legolas.” The woman nodded and gathered a tray together. 

The woman, a noble, approached Legolas with the tray. “You must eat, highness.” The tray was placed down on a nearby table.

“Thank you. Has my wife eaten?” he asked. 

“I do not know. Your highness, might I ask a question?”

“Of course.” 

“Is the rise of your powers as Valarindi a sign that we should not leave Middle Earth?” 

“You must decide yourself if you wish to stay or leave. I do not think that the Vala would care for you to sail if you truly wanted to stay or that you stayed when you truly wanted to leave. I was born here with a destiny. When my purpose is fulfilled, I will consider sailing and not before,” Legolas replied. “The sea calls to me, but I cannot answer until my work here is done.” 

The woman bowed her head a little. “One should not fight the call of the Vala.” It was said softly as she turned and left the room. 

It was dawn and Tauriel and the guards were patrolling the streets. Lower levels and then up, then back down. All who were not asleep and dared even peek into the street were ordered back inside.

A report was delivered to Legolas. It listed all the houses who had ill and the number that were sick. The wells and water sources were checked but there was no sign of contamination. Fields were checked but crops were healthy. They could not find a source of the illness in either things. 

“Check the taverns and ask the tavern keepers what was served as meals over the past week,” Elrond ordered. “Find out what foods were brought to the city that are not normally eaten here.” 

It was three days before Legolas sent for Tauriel after Elrond returned from the Halls of Healing and went to see Legolas in his office. He was leaning his head on his hand and his elbow on the table as he tried to read the latest report on the food situation. 

Tauriel stood before the desk. She looked tired but it was something only Legolas would notice if he looked for it. She had been patrolling the streets with little rest. “What news, highness?”

Elrond took a seat near the desk.

Legolas looked up as if he had only just realised they were in the room. “One of the stall holders was selling exotic meats. He can’t tell us what they were, he was among the first to die.” 

Elrond nodded. “There are over 100 bodies waiting to be dealt with and possibly more in the homes on the lower levels. Something must be done with them.” 

“The words on the paper swirl around and I cannot hold the cup for more tea. I have a tiny dwarf inside my head pounding away at my skull as if mining,” Legolas told him. 

“When did you last rest?” Elrond asked. “Let me read it over and the two of you should lay down.

Akkash entered from the outer office, he bent and lifted one of Legolas’ arms over his neck, then scooped up the prince, carrying him out. Just before one of the Morne guards entered with a note from Arwen to Elrond. ‘Aragorn is sick. He has a high fever and has trouble breathing. Please come when you can.” 

Elrond stood. He looked at Tauriel, he put a hand to her abdomen. “How long has it been going on?” 

“Only a couple of hours and not strong, just some discomfort.”

“You are to go to bed, immediately. I will check on you after I see to Aragorn.”

“It is not time. It is just the stress of it all.”

“To bed, your highness.” Elrond left the room. 

Tauriel picked up the report and began to read it. She needed to do all she could to help Legolas.

Elrond headed out to the treehouse, a servant in tow. 

Legolas wasn’t even aware of being undressed and put to bed. 

Tauriel stayed in the office and poured over the reports. She tried to put together a timeline, scribbling notes down. She fell asleep, head on the desk though it was not a deep sleep. She kept waking and walking the room to help ease the tightness in her abdomen.

Elrond stayed at the treehouse until almost dinner time of the next day. He helped Aragorn’s fever to break and only when he was sure he was over the worst did he leave to rest. He laid in his bed, not bothering to undress. He was woken briefly by a servant removing his boots but fell asleep immediately. 

The elves patrolled in shifts. Food and water was delivered in shifts. They moved through the city unhindered until the late evening. As the sunset, a group gathered and refused to disperse. Tauriel arrived to find angry men and women who wanted to be let out of their homes, wanted answers.

“You must return home. It is for everyone’s safety.”

“But I am not sick!”

“I want to tend to my field!”

Tauriel sighed. “I understand but right now it is more important that you return home, stay inside and only eat and drink what we bring you.”

“You have made us prisoners!”

Her patience was thin, her body uncomfortable and annoyance was growing. “You are not prisoners.”

“Feels like we are!”

“I heard the king is dead.”

“I assure you the king is not dead.” Tauriel said through clenched teeth. “Go back to your homes.”

“We don’t take orders from elves! They are trying to take over our city. They will make us their slaves.” Other such shouts came from the growing crowd as others hearing the noise came out of their homes. Many brought weapons. 

She had been afraid it would get to this. The elves looked to her. She held a hand up, stopping them from drawing their weapons. “I am not trying to take over, I assure you we are only doing this because we do not get sick. We are trying to look after you. Go home.” Her tone was hard. 

Overhead storm clouds began to brew. Dark, swirling clouds formed over the crowd. 

“She calls on the dark clouds like Sauron did.”

“Kill the evil she-elf!”

“She’s the one spreading this illness.” 

Tauriel licked her lips. She refused to draw her bow but the situation was growing serious.  _ There is trouble.  _

“I have done no such thing. The illness is from food eaten at the festival.” 

Legolas arrived with Elladan and Elrohir within a few minutes. They dropped down from the roof tops to stand beside her. 

The clouds grew darker, spreading over the city. Thunder rumbled. 

“Go home. You are scared and I understand but this is not helping. Go home and see your families.” Tauriel didn’t immediately look at Legolas. 

“I’m not scared of a few elves. Come on lads. We outnumber them by thousands. Let’s take our city back.” 

Tauriel reached back, hand on her bow.  _ I do not want to fight them. They are farmers. We will kill them all easily. _

Rain poured down. Her emotions were completely unfettered. She held her breath, waiting for the pain to pass, waiting for the first move of the crowd. 

“Withdraw,” Legolas commanded in Silvan. The elves who had gathered did not even retreat up the road but took to the roofs. Legolas grabbed Tauriel’s hand and lifted her.  _ Are you alright? Have you rested? Eaten?  _

“We need to quell that before they get everyone up in arms.” Tauriel slumped a little against him.  _ I slept at the desk in your office. Our son is giving me some discomfort. _

_ They are locked in. Let’s leave them for the night. The rain will quell their actions quickly enough.  _

“Keep guards on the gates, but do not interfere. Let them work out their anger and fear until dawn,” Legolas told the guards.  _ I’m putting you to bed and then going to see Aragorn. _

Elrond was waiting for them. “Have they gotten worse? I ordered you to bed. I should check on you and then go back to Aragorn.”

“She didn’t go to bed,” Legolas told him. 

“Highness, you are in early labour. You must rest.” Elrond shook his head. 

Tauriel frowned and a low growl came from her. “I am not. It is not time. He will be born in the Greenwood.”

Legolas looked pale. “But it has only been a month!” 

“It is not labour. It is just the stress. This is taking a toll on us all.” Tauriel said through her teeth.

Elrond shook his head. “Your son has his own schedule. Keep in mind he is returning to you and so perhaps has skipped some of the time in an effort to come back sooner.” He looked at Legolas. “Put her to bed. Keep her there.”

“Is he alright?” Legolas asked. 

Elrond put his hands on Tauriel’s abdomen. She huffed. He smiled. “He is fine, well formed and very strong. If he comes soon it will be of his choosing.”

“He must be born in water,” Legolas insisted. “It can’t be the hot spring. We destroyed the bridge so the humans would not try to leave that way.” 

“He is not coming yet. Let us get through tonight and you can see to Aragorn.” She looked at Legolas. “We will find water for him.” She was trying to hold back her worry.

“Bed. Both of you.” Elrond stately firmly. 

“I have already rested enough,” Legolas told him. 

“Alright then stay with her for a time to ensure she does.” Elrond chuckled. 

“I am alright. Go to Aragorn.” Tauriel straightened up and tried to walk away on her own. She paused, a hand on the wall to breathe deeply. 

Elrond looked at Legolas. “Aragorn is doing well. His fever broke and his breathing is good. Arwen is washing him down and is with him. Go see him but he is resting.”

“After I take care of a stubborn wife,” Legolas told him. “Thank you, for all your help.”

Elrond bowed his head. “I am going to bathe and then will go back to the Hall of Healing.”

Legolas lifted Tauriel off her feet and carried her to their bed. “Do not get out of that bed until I tell you.” He started removing her clothes. 

“He is not coming. It is not real labour. I need to walk…” She was breathing deeply and closed her eyes. “It will pass.” 

“You need to rest. When did you sleep last and I don’t mean on the desk in my office?” 

“The night before the wedding.” 

“That was four days ago, Tauriel. And when did you eat last?” 

She frowned. “I do not know.” Her hand reached out for his. 

Legolas called for a servant to bring food and honey mead. 

“Have you eaten?” She looked into his eyes. She stood a little straighter as the discomfort passed.

“A little, yes.”

“Sit with me and eat then when they bring the tray. Please. Help calm my worries.” She was naked now and tried to take his hand once more.

Legolas took her summer robe off the hook near the bed and put it on her. Then he fluffed up her pillows so she could sit up against the bed head. He pulled off his boots and moved to sit beside her. He dropped his head to her shoulder to hide his tears which forced their way out against his will. He was exhausted and worried and he knew that there would be a lot more deaths. 

_ No secrets. Let it out, Legolas.  _ She reached up and cupped his face. Reaching across her body her other hand reached for his and pressed it on her abdomen.

“You worry about me and I worry about you and neither of us eat and rest as we should. Having a baby again will force us into a proper routine again.”

The servant entered with the tray. It was placed on the bed in front of them. The servant stoked the fire and left the room.

“Eat with me. Please. I need to know you have eaten. And it will be some time before we have to think on routine. He is not coming yet.” 

“Why do we have a fire in this heat?” Legolas asked. 

Tauriel shook her head. “I would guess to boil water for the birth….it will not be soon and it will not be here. I want to be in the woods, in the water. Not here. Not now. Not with them calling for my blood.”

“Then drink the mead,” he told her. “I was told by the midwives that strong drink helps stop labour when it is too early, or at least slow it down. And I don’t blame Ernilion for wanting out, he wants some sleep,” he laughed. 

Tauriel chuckled. She took the mead and drank slowly. She looked very tired as if it came over her like a cloak. Her shoulders slumped and her colour paled. “I cannot have him right now...not now...I want to be home.” Her eyes teared up. “I am worried he will come while all this is happening and we will not have happiness around his birth.” 

“Your worry is affecting him. He will be born in his home of the Greenwood. But you need to rest everyday and I will rest with you. I think I have worked out why I get so tired, more tired than I should as an elf. It started when I found my powers. This body is just an elf, but it houses the soul of a valarindi. The power is too much for this body. I must start to rest more. And since you are presently the home of a valarindi, you must also rest more often,” Legolas told her. 

Tauriel covered her face with one hand and wept quietly. She nodded to his words. She wiped at her eyes and took another drink of the mead. “I am tired, too tired.” She put the mead down. “They are afraid of me.” 

“They see you as someone to blame for their fear when they do not want to admit to being afraid and have no one to blame for their woes. It is very human.” 

“I should not have let the storm brew up but I just did not have the energy to restrain my emotions.” She sounded weary and apologetic.

“We fight two wars here. The illness and the fear, and we are not equipped to fight either.” He took the tray and put it on the bedside table. He drew her into his arms and they slid down the bed as they slid into sleep. 

It was barely an hour later that there was a knock at the door between the bedroom and sitting room. It opened a crack. 

“My apologies for disturbing your highnesses but I thought that you would want to know this immediately,” Frigthoren said. 

“What is it, Frigthoren? Is the King worse?” 

Tauriel sat up slowly. She still looked very tired. 

“No, highness. We have found Masters Gimli and Landar. They have taken a room in a tavern on the fourth level. They say they are content to stay there until either the food or drink run out.” 

“Thank you, Frigthoren. Where are Prince Faramir and Princess Eowyn? They were to be housed in this room but we found it empty.” 

“We are in here,” Faramir replied from the sitting room. “The servants moved a rather large day bed into the room and it is quite comfortable. We sent the guard caring for Anna away to help with the sick and took on the duty of caring for her.” 

“Thank you, Faramir. Thank you both.” 

Tauriel looked relieved and then very upset.  _ I forgot about Anna...I am a horrible mother.  _

“You are not a horrible mother. You have been busy and Anna was well taken care of. Frigthoren, what of the Hobbits?”

Tauriel got out of the bed. 

Frigthoren looked at Legolas. “They are well, hidden in their rooms.” 

_ Get back here immediately.  _

Tauriel stopped and moved back into the bed. She immediately put a hand on her abdomen and went very still. When it seemed to pass she relaxed and laid back against the pillows. 

_ Do I have to pull rank on you to keep you in bed? _

Legolas got up and stripped off, then got into the bed properly. He drew her close.  _ Better? _

_ Yes.  _ Her whole body relaxed against his and she laid her head on his chest. Tauriel let him wrap her up in his arms and she started to drift off almost immediately.

“Is there anything else, highness?” Frigthoren asked. 

“No, thank you, Frigthoren. No wait...tell all the elves that I have ordered that they must rest at least every three days. They must not miss a third night’s sleep.” 

“I will spread the word, your highness and then go to bed.” 

Legolas laughed softly. 

Frigthoren closed the door and left them in peace. 

Tauriel was asleep in his arms and dreaming of the Greenwood.

The illness dragged on for months. There were riots, looting, violence on the streets and in the homes. The city was in utter chaos. 

As the violence had grown Elrond had advised Legolas to keep Tauriel off the streets and in bed as much as possible. He did all he could for the sick but there were a great many deaths. 

Aragorn recovered but was still kept in the treehouse. He started issuing statements and orders so the people knew he was alive and still ruling with Legolas as his representative as he could not be among his people. 

Elven guards patrolled the streets doing the best they could to control things but everyday there was more and more troubles. 

Then it happened. An elven guard was killed by a mob of angry humans and another severely injured. After that the lower two levels of the city would not let food from outside the city get past the gates to the higher levels. 

Legolas and Faramir sat with Aragorn on the verandah of the treehouse. “We have started making lembas bread in bulk and distributing it. We can keep growing the lembas as fast as we need it but the lords are getting sick of it.” Legolas sighed. 

“They will eat it or they will starve. Are we seeing less growing sick or are the numbers still rising? I have heard they will not let Elrond treat them or even offer suggestions in the lower levels.” Aragorn was sad and it showed in his body language. “We need education. They do it know any better.”

“All three human healers have died,” Legolas informed him. “There are only elf healers.”

Aragorn sighed. “And they will not listen to elves. We won over the nobles and now we must win over the farmers and workers.” 

“The numbers of deaths is slowing but the number of the ill is rising. Lord Elrond says that there is equal chance of the death rate rising again if we open the city. But we risk it spreading to others outside the city and across all human lands,” Legolas added. 

“It has already,” Faramir stated. “I have received letters from all over Gondor and even Rohan that the illness has spread to them.”

Aragorn looked like he might be ill. He stood and went to the railing, his back to them. “We caused the humans of this land to die out…” His hands gripped the wood.

“No, Aragorn. You did not. It was a butcher selling exotic meats. He was headed to Minas Tirith whether for the festival or not. It would have happened. 

“Have we found his meat? Have we ensured no one took up his caravan and trade?” 

“Yes.”

Aragorn’s shoulders dropped. “At least there’s is that. His meat was destroyed? We must bar the sale of it from ever happening again.”

“We are not sure which animal it was that he was selling that caused the illness. All the meat was eaten but we found his accounts. He was being supplied by hunters. Most of the meat was smoked dried or salted and transported from the east,” Faramir said. 

“East.” Aragorn sighed. 

“Most of the animals listed are unknown by the humans or elves presently in Minas Tirith,” Faramir added. 

“Also he kept a strange animal with him. Something like a deformed wild child.” 

“What sort of man was this? A deformed child?” Aragorn turned around to look at them. “No more. No more exotic meats. We must contain this. No travelling, no one in or out. Send word that others must do the same.”

“I fear that we will have to use force to ensure this,” Faramir told him. 

“I have more bad news. Many of the elven lords want to leave. They want to go home,” Legolas told him. 

Aragorn nodded. “I do not blame them. This is not their problem and for their help they have received scorn and anger. The worst of the human population. Let them go and then lock the gates. No one in or out. By my orders and I will do what is needed to protect those not yet sick. I need to see this taken care of before my child is born.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Send our what medical supplies we can and help those who will take it.” 

Legolas was looking down as if he could not face Aragorn. 

“What? What else? Tell me all the bad news…”

“I must leave.”

“Why? You are my representative. I need you here, Legolas.” Aragorn frowned.

“Ernilion must be born in the Greenwood. Tauriel is close to full term for an elf. If we wait any longer it might affect both him and Tauriel.” 

“You cannot leave.” Aragorn’s tone was firm. “I need you here. You had planned long ago to have your children here. That is how it will have to be. You are needed here Legolas. You promised me you would be here, with me.” 

Legolas stood and walked to the far side of the verandah, looking out into the woods. His hands gripped the wooden railing so hard that the wood creaked. He began to glow. He knew that if he left all the elves would leave. “Have I not asked enough of my kin to be servants and guards to the people of this city? Lords and Ladies who have never had to cook or clean have been mopping up vomit, washing soiled sheets, spoon feeding those too weak to feed themselves. I took this illness upon myself when the only son of a human lord who had died in the war was near death and his mother pleaded with me to save her son. I know what they suffer and I have given all I have. Tauriel and I have risked our lives to help these humans.” 

“You and Tauriel were never in danger.” Aragorn huffed. “Send the lords and ladies away. Keep your staff but let the rest go. I need you here. At my side. I need your skills and knowledge to keep the kingdom together. I hate hiding here but I am told I must and I need you in the city. I need you to see my word and laws followed. You must see this through with me. If you ever cared for me you won’t leave when I need you most. My child is in Arwen. My people are dying and I am locked away out here.” His tone was tinged with sadness and desperation. Aragorn moved towards Legolas. “Please. Do not leave.”

“They will no longer listen to me. Do not say we have never been in danger over this. We faced crowds of hundreds with few trained guards. One elf is already dead another close to it. We have done everything we can to falstall the birth of Ernilion,” Legolas told him. 

“Let the boy be born here. What is the problem! I need you so that we do not have any other issues. You will help me stop deaths and other problems. You. I need your help Legolas. Tauriel was never in danger, it is birth! It is what she does! Being a ruler is what you do! You cannot leave me now. Not at the worst when I am locked away!” Aragorn’s voice grew louder. 

Arwen appeared at the door. She looked at the men. “What is the problem?”

“He wishes to leave when I need him most! He turns his back on me, now.” Aragorn was shaking. Arwen went to his side. 

“Legolas?” She was confused. 

“Do I tell my wife that she and our son are less important than strangers who hate us?”

“No, you tell her that she is safe here and I need you. Me, someone you supposedly love and care for.” 

Arwen stood in front of him. She looked up at Aragorn. “Calm, I know you are scared and angry but yelling at Legolas will not help.”

“I am afraid of losing everything.” Aragorn whispered. His head dropped and a hand came to his face.

“So am I,” Legolas replied. “Eleths die in childbirth, Aragorn. It is a fact and this pregnancy has been anything but easy on Tauriel.” 

“She is strong. She isn’t a full eleth. She is a nymph! You will not lose her. Lord Elrond is here. The twins are here. She will be looked after. I need you at my side.” Again, his tone was desperate.

Arwen turned to look at Legolas. “My father is the best healer. My brothers the second. She is in good hands.” 

_ Tauriel, please come to the treehouse. _

Frigthoren was at her back as Tauriel appeared at the base of the stairs. She was slow, clearly in discomfort as she moved up to them. Frigthoren was with her and he glanced at Legolas, his eyes full of concern.

“You called, my prince?” She was pale and looked weak. 

Aragorn and Arwen were clearly shocked at the state of her. She was thin and weak and there were dark circles around her eyes. She looked like she could barely stand on her own. Legolas put a chair behind her knees and eased her into it. 

“Aragorn cannot spare me for us to travel to the Greenwood and I fear we have left it too long to travel so far,” Legolas told her. 

Tauriel looked utterly defeated. “If Aragorn needs you, who am I to pull you away? Can you at least promise me I can have him in water? Please?” She looked close to tears. “At least may I have that?”

Aragorn sighed. “Thank you Tauriel. I need him here.”

“Of course you do.” Tauriel looked at Aragorn for a moment. “Promise me.” She reached for Legolas’ hand. “Water. Please.” 

Legolas knelt beside her. “If I have to get Mithrandir to call upon the eagles to carry us there, Ernilion will be born in water, in the woods.”

“Better still,” Faramir replied. “The humans including the guards stuck on this level of the city have been making you a gift for your work. You mentioned it months ago that there is a spring in the catacombs which could be freed to water the Little Wood. Obviously you have not had time to spend in the Little Wood much of late. There is now a stream from that spring.” 

Tauriel almost slumped in the chair. “A stream. It will do. I am tired, Legolas…” 

Arwen squeezed Aragorn’s hand. “You must help them. If you will force him to stay you must do what you can for them.”

Aragorn nodded. “What do you need, Legolas?” 

“Arwen’s help. She is trained in the ruling of a kingdom. You are healthy enough that you do not need constant attention.” 

“She is with child. The heir. It is early and I will not risk the baby.”

“But you would risk Tauriel. She also carries the heir to a kingdom.” 

“Tauriel is a nymph and you have seen the future with her and your children. My children could be human and get ill and die.”

“The future is always in flux, Aragorn. Everything depends on the decisions you make. I will not endanger Arwen. She is as my sister.” 

“I will not endanger the woman I love and my child. I need those I love best around me. I need her protected here.” Fear was sharp in his tone. “I am scared! Do you not understand?”

Legolas looked at him angrily. “You ask what you would not do yourself. That is not how a king rules.” 

“I am learning. I need your help. I need you and Arwen. Tauriel is the strongest woman I know. She will be fine. Arwen and my child are at a higher risk.”

Arwen shook her head. “You are not speaking rationally. Fear is clouding your words.”

“Let it be, Arwen. I did warn you long ago that he is often far too much a human,” Legolas said. “If you are leaving the running of the city in my hands then I am going to allow every elf that wants to leave go. The illness has already spread, it is too late to shut the gates.” 

Aragorn ran both hands through his hair and looked frustrated. “You will do as you see is right but I think it should be locked down. I will give you this as you are staying.”

“It has been locked down for months. Even Eomer wants to leave. He has his own kingdom to deal with and the sickness is now with them.” 

Suddenly they heard a horn blowing. Legolas stood up, listening closely. “That is the Greenwood horn. Stay here with Arwen for a while.” He glanced at Arwen and then left quickly. 

Arwen went to Tauriel’s side. Tauriel has her eyes closed as she tried to relax as her body was wracked with another contraction.

“Nothing is working anymore…” Tauriel’s voice was weak. 

“Of course not. It is your time. You couldn’t have made it to the Greenwood,” Arwen said. 

“I tried. It started at the beginning of the illness...I have held off all this time but I cannot now.” Tauriel opened her eyes. “I am so tired Arwen.”

“Legolas will see what is happening and come back. We will get you to the stream for the birth. Frigthoren, please send for my father.” 

Legolas ran to the leap point which had gotten its name during the battle when Denothor leapt to his death. Out on the plain, were hundreds if not thousands of elves from the Greenwood. It was as if Thranduil had sent his entire army. And then Legolas saw it, Thranduil’s standard. His father was here. They were setting up camp close to the city. 

The treehouse now held Elrond, Edstal and Frigthoren as well as Eowyn who came to Tauriel’s side. She and Arwen were watching over her protectively. Aragorn had lifted Tauriel and took her in to lay down in the treehouse.

“Water, I need to be in the stream. Please…”

Aragorn was pacing the veranda with Faramir. “Where is Legolas? How could he leave her like this?” He threw his hands up. “Are all births this frightening?”

“Yes,” Arwen told him. “Births are like battles. It is the most dangerous time for a woman and baby.” 

The gates of the lower level were opened and Thranduil guard and Thranduil himself road to the seventh level. He greeted his son with a hug which surprised Legolas. “You could not come to me, so I came to you. We were in the neighbourhood anyway. Orc hunting.” 

“You will not suffer so. We will keep you comfortable.” Aragorn promised Arwen. “Where is Legolas?”

“You had best treat me better than you have treated Tauriel or there will be no more children after this one.” 

“I have not treated her poorly. I have done nothing. I am stuck out here. Useless to all but you.” Aragorn looked confused. 

“Well, we will relieve Legolas and Tauriel of the paperwork if nothing else,” Arwen told him. “I will act as your secretary since he cannot come to you.” 

“Why can he not come to me? Legolas will do as is needed to see things through. You will rest and focus on growing our child.”

“I am talking about your human secretary, not Legolas.” 

“I only need Legolas to help. Arwen, now is not the time for this discussion.” He sighed. 

“Quickly father, I believe Tauriel is in labour,” Legolas said and lead his father to the Little Wood and the tree house. 

Aragorn was pacing the veranda. Faramir rest against a railing. They both straightened as Legolas and Thranduil came into view. 

“I believe I have gone insane Faramir...do you see-“

“Thranduil, king of the Greenwood. Yes, I do.” 

They were both up the steps faster than any human could climb them. Thranduil entered the tree house as if he owned it. But that was Thranduil’s way. He brushed aside Eowyn and Elrond and lifted Tauriel in his arms. “Water. Which way to the nearest fresh water?” he asked. 

Faramir pointed in the direction of the stream. Thranduil didn’t even bother with the stairs this time. With Tauriel in his arms, he jumped off the side of the verandah and landed easily on his feet on the grass below. Legolas followed and so did Elrond. 

“So close...cannot stop it this time…” Tauriel moaned softly. “Water. Promised me water…”

“Do not. You could not come to the Greenwood so I brought the Greenwood to you.” 

Her eyes opened. “King Thranduil?”

“There was a time when you called me Arda,” Thranduil said gently, as he laid her in the stream. 

She went stiff in his arms, wracked by a contraction. “Legolas?” She was panting as he placed her in the water. 

Thranduil reached out to one of his guards who followed him everywhere. The guard handed him a bag from which Thranduil removed a small weeping willow. He literally dug a hole in the mud beside the stream and planted it. 

Legolas was already holding Tauriel. “It is alright now. The Greenwood has come to you. Ernilion can be born now.” 

Tauriel rested in his arms. She closed her eyes and laced her fingers with his. She had pulled up the gown she was wearing, hiking it to her hips. 

Thranduil should have been wet and covered in mud but as he walked out of the stream to greet Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir and Eowyn it was like he left all of that behind in the stream. “I always wondered at how clean the Greenwood elves always are,” Arwen muttered. 

The willow began to grow and Tauriel focused on letting her body do what it was meant to do. 

_ He is coming, Legolas. _

“We best make sure that this baby isn’t washed down stream before it can take its first breath,” Elrond said wading into the stream. 

Blood could be seen in the water as Tauriel let out a low moan. Her hands gripped Legolas’.

_ I am so tired already…. _

Legolas’ hands began to glow and the glow spread to Tauriel. 

Her eyes opened. “Hold me tightly…” She reached down between her legs. “He is coming.”

“Your majesty,” Elrond said to Thranduil. “Your knife, please.” 

“May I?” Thranduil asked. 

Tauriel looked back at Legolas. “Give me your hand..” She reached and took his hand, drawing it under her arm and down into the water. Between her legs was the top of their son’s head and she placed his hand there for him to feel. 

“By the Vala!” Legolas exclaimed happily. 

“Help me. He is coming. Pull him up with me.” The next contraction took hold and Tauriel pushed. 

Ernilion’s head emerged. “Again,” Elrond said. 

Tauriel panted briefly before the pain gripped her and she pushed again. This time she felt him slip free of her body and with Legolas, they lifted him out of the water and to her chest. She slumped back against Legolas. “Your son.” 

The water had literally washed him clean. He had very long almost white hair. 

“Our son,” Legolas corrected. 

“Show me where,” Thranduil said as he drew his knife. 

Elrond showed him where to slice before leaning over to check on the baby. Ernilion was already searching Tauriel’s chest for her breast. She shifted him, letting him latch. It was a firm and strong latch. 

“He is strong.” Tauriel smiled tiredly.

“Home to bed, both of you,” Elrond ordered. 

Legolas looked up at his father with a huge grin and them turned it to Aragorn. 

“Congratulations, Legolas.” Aragorn smiled as he held Arwen’s hand. 

“Bed for the three of us.” Tauriel said as she looked down at her son. “He is so beautiful.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
